


Book 1. Changes for good or worse? A Yugioh Zexal story.

by Lumaking



Series: Yugioh zexal series. [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Action Dueling, Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Trauma, Rivalry, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 186,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumaking/pseuds/Lumaking
Summary: It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang. She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line. Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Original Character(s)
Series: Yugioh zexal series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767571
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Info and prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I already written on my other websites, but needed rewriting and is posted here. Are updating maybe each day if possible until I caught up with the other website stories. Hope that is sounds interesting.

Name: Zaira Wroom.

Meaning: Well that's a secret.   
Age: 16 years old  
Gender: A girl.  
Born: 24th september.  
  
Status: Well in the start of the story, she is a homeless girl, wondering around in the streets of heartland city. Until she finds Yuma and his friends that is. Well the rest is a surprise. Wait and see.

Family: Well she sadly doesn't know, but like every other girl, she is born from someone right. You will find out later.

Looks: She is a orange short haired girl with purple eyes. She is dressed in worn out clothes. A purple t-shirt, a long black coat, and worn out black jeans. (She loves the color black most). Has her deck case is at her belt strop in her pants, together with duel gazer and disk. Then she is having a sack with her stuff on one of her shoulders.  
  
Weakness: Trust issues. And is really not good at lying.

Personality: She is a independent woman, who in the beginning doesn't trust anyone. She is pretty brave, really good at strategies and plans. But can also be carrying and hate owing people something. Always trying to be honest and is a loner.

Numbers: Well that's a secret too. If she has one you will find it in the story.

Deck: A animal deck.  
Bff: Yuma and the gang. Maybe more later on.  
Crush: secret.

Prologue.

_Dear Diary._

_My name is_ _Zaira_ _, and I thought I would write about all these adventures I have experienced. Where I got friends, a family and even a boyfriend. What adventures you ask? Well that's a long story? Oh so you wanna hear about it then? Okay but then we have to begin at the beginning at that time when I meet the boy Yuma Tsukumo. A son of an adventure! And his friends._

_However let's just start at the very beginning. In my childhood. I was found someday on a beach. I had lost my memories. A Corp found me, and brought me to an orphanage. I was 9 years old at that time. However I didn't like it at all. Second of all there were no one who wanted to adopt me at all. Mostly because of my appearance. I was a girl with orange hair and strange purple eyes. Everyone was scared of me, Saying that I was weird. Even the adult didn't like me! So when I was 14, I decided to run away, and I have lived on the streets since.. yeah since that fateful day where I meet Yuma and his friends_ _._

2 years later.

Okay lets first get this straight, I was not a honest and innocent citizens. I was a thief. Not a thing I was proud off, when I think back, but hey I needed something to eat and live at. So I hope you understand that I had a lot of problems with the corps. However I never ended in jail, witch is kind of weird. But of course I never stayed in the same city. I was traveling from place to place, living on the streets, eating food from trash cans. Not a pretty sight, I can tell you that! However on that fateful day I was walking in to heartland city. A city I never actually saw as a home. I was only thinking one thing, A place to rest and something to eat. However I deep, deep down wished for a family. Someone who I could be with. Stop stealing, Living like a normal 16 year old girl. But who am I kidding, I thought. That would never happen. I found a empty shelter in the city and chose to sleep there for the night. Took the last food I had in my backpack and after that I went to sleep, And of course I was having a strange dream.

**_I was standing on a half ruined pathway. In front of me was a door. A giant door. I have never bin here before so I was kind of scared. It was a dark door, with a symbol on. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to stay on this pathway. It looked like it could crumble any moment. I tried to push the door. I wanted to leave this place, however the door stayed shut. I was looking around to find another way out. I am not the patient type, when I suddenly heard a voice. It sounded dark and old. Like it was from ancient time or something. However I could understand what the door was saying._ **

**"** **_Who is disturbing my slumber?" The door said. I looked confused at it. A door who could speak? But I didn't hesitate for long_ ** _**.** _

**"** **_I did!" I yelled "I am Zaira!". I could hear the door grin._ **

**"** **_You are not ready yet girl" said the door! I was totally confused. Ready for what?_ **

**"** **_What do you mean?" I asked the door. It grinned a little again._ **

_**"You are having a long journey ahead of you" it said "A hard and dangerous road lies ahead of you, But when you have conquered it all, you will find what you have been looking for".** _

**_I was really confused. A dangerous road? What I have been looking for? Maybe my wish? To get a family? Friends, Stop being a thief? I got really determined. I was not afraid of anything. That dangerous road could just appear. I was not scared_ ** _**.** _

**"** **_I am ready" I said a little angry. The door grinned again._ **

**"** **_When the time is right, You will find what you are looking for" It said "You are not ready yet". I was angry. However suddenly I felt dizzy and.._ **

I woke up. I was sweaty and looked scared around. I sighed relieved. It was only a dream. However I really wanted to know what it means.


	2. The destiny meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Zaira's p.o.v.

I woke up groggy in the morning. I was used to sleep everywhere, so I wasn't that beat up. I took my bag over one of my shoulders and walked around in the city. I got a little surprised. The night I arrived here, I was too sleepy to even care where I was or where I was going. However now it was daylight, the city was full of life. Second of all it was more high tech than the rest of the cities I had been to. It was even more clean. I walked around and was thinking on how I should get my breakfast, when a robot walked over my path and took some of the trash from the streets. I think they were called litterbots. I was almost drooling when I saw two apples on the streets. It had some holes in it, but it was still food. However, of course the Litterbots walked over to the apples and said "Trash identify" opened it's mouth and ate it. I was furious. I grabbed the litterbot and was in a intensive fight with it.

"That was my food!" I scream and hit the litterbot on its head. It was circling around and was screaming "Error, Error!". I should give it Error! I forced my way into it mouth and almost had the apples, when suddenly a big guy on a skateboard hit me by accident. He hit the litterbot as well, and it was circling around again. I swinging around as well with my arm stuck in it's mouth. Suddenly I could hear a voice yell:

"Ah stupid Bronk! I will win the race!" and suddenly a boy was running down from the stairs, and of course he slammed into me and the litterbot.

Trash, me, the litterbot and the boy flew through the air. I fell down on my back and hit the ground pretty hard. I could hear a scream, and a minute later, the boy landed on my stomach. I felt all air being shot out of my body for a minute. However, I noticed that the boy was lying on top of me, with his chest at my stomach and his head hanging to one of the sides of me. I also noticed the two apples a little away from me. YES, I thought. However the boy was still lying on me. He sounded like he was a little confused and dizzy. This was kind of embarrassing.

"Um that stupid Bronk" the boy said and was half awake by now "I will get you for that!". I sighed a little.

"Hey move kiddo!" I said angry "You are lying on top of me!".

"Hu?!" He said and then he noticed me. He got up pretty fast and was totally red in the face. I got up on my feet's too.

"Um sorry" He apologized before we were suddenly surrounded by a lot of litterbots.

They were collecting the trash around here. I noticed they had taken the boys dueling deck as well. I didn't have a deck. However, I steal a duel gazer and a disk a few weeks ago. Again not proud of that at all. The bots also took my food. The boy looked really shocked at the litterbugs. So did I.

"Hey give me my cards back!" He yelled.

"Hey that's my food!" I yelled. We had said that at the same time.

The bots, and the boy stopped suddenly up. The boy was in a awkward position, by trying to grab as many cards as possible. However, now he was just looking at me.

"Um you eat from the trash can?" He asked confused. I turned a little red.

"Um of course not" I lied "However, when you slammed into me my lunch got into the litterbots mouth!". Not the best cover story, but the boy believed me.

"Um sorry about that" he once again apologised before he continued his fight with the litterbots, who was calling his deck dueling trash.

I was laughing inside, but I did help getting his cards back, and at the same time got the apples back into my bag without he noticing. At last we were finished and the boy smiled, when he had his precious deck back.

"Um thank you... um what is your name actually?" the boy asked.

"Zaira" I said "Um what is yours?". He looked at me and shook my hand.

"I am Yuma. Yuma Tsukumo" the boy Yuma said. "So where are you going? On the way to school? I have never seen you before.". I flinched a little.

"Um no" I said in half a lie "I um just moved in this morning, so I am just walking around checking the city? My parents hadn't enrolled me to a school yet".

"Oh I see, wanna get a tour with me then?" Yuma replied. However before I could answer, a giant bell ran. Yuma looked really shocked now.

"Oh no I am late for school!" He screamed up and waved at me "Bye Zaira, see yer some other time!". And then he rushes off. I couldn't stop smiling. Him Yuma sounded like an interesting kid. 

Time skip.

"Get her!" screamed voices behind me.

I was smirking. They couldn't get me. Never! I was clinging to a bag of food, I had stolen. But not from honest people like Yuma. I was always stealing from evil goons who was a threat to the city anyway. They could spare some food. I were at the docks. The most normal place for these kind of goons. I was of course disguised in a cloak, but the goons knew I was a girl, because of my voice. I had stolen a bag in their hideout, and got detected. I needed to get away fast. I actually needed a place I could call mine, but I only been in the city for a day. I shrugged. I will figure out something. I just knew. I hid in one of the dark alleys. I could hear footsteps and hid in the shadows until they was gone. As soon as they left, I ate a little of the food, and placed the rest of it in my own bag. Then I got rid of the disguise. I made sure the coast was clear, before I left the alley. I sighed. I needed to get a job or a real life. I began walking inside the city again. I was not sure where I should sleep today, but I knew I would find something. Suddenly I could hear a scream. I rushed towards it. I noticed the sigh "duel place". _This was a place to duel?_ I grabbed my stolen D-gazer and placed it on my eye. I could suddenly see giant monsters and things like that all around me. I was really awesome. However, I still looked around to find out where the scream was coming from. I saw a boy, and he was dueling someone with a giant fish. He properly had a water deck then, I thought. He was standing on a platform, at the staircase, and it looks like he was about to get his butt kicked. I was sure I have seen that kid before. Then I remembered, it was that kid on the skateboard, who hit me and that litterbot this morning. Then that means, I looked around and found Yuma. He was standing close to the duel together with a girl? Was that his girlfriend? But whatever. The big guy got beaten. I walked a little closer. The others were so interested in the duel anyway to notice me.

"Haha. We had an agreement" said a voice suddenly. A boy with fish hair, walked over to the big guy. Was that the boy, he dueled against? However the fish haired kid took the deck from the big guy. I was stunned. I know I am a thief and all, but stealing someone's deck, was the same as stealing peoples life, their heart. Yuma was apparently agreeing with me, because he walked over to his friend and was staring at the fishguy. I followed in the shadows. Funny how people never notice what was happening around them.

"Hey!" screamed Yuma "That is Bronk's deck! You can't take it!". Okay, I thought, big guy was Bronk, have to remember that. The fish guy looked at Yuma.

"Who in the world are you?" He asked and suddenly two buddies of his showed. Oh so fishguy was a bully. I clenched my fists. I hate bullies! Yuma apparently knew who this bully was though. Apparently, he was called "Shark", a fitting name for one who bites his opponent's deck away from them, and uses water monsters, I thought. Shark and Bronk apparently had an agreement. The one who won this duel, also won the others deck, and Bronk had lost. So of course Yuma began challenging Shark to a duel.

"You are challenging me?" asked Shark and smirked. Yuma nodded.

"That is right" He said "But I see now that you are a big chicken yourself, if you are too scared to duel me. I want Bronk's deck back". I was surprised by Yuma's guts. That guy was having courage. I liked persons who where full of courage.

"So let's say we duel" Shark said "You want Bronk's deck back, but want in it for me".

Yuma looked stunned for a moment. He was looking at a golden key who was in a necklace around his neck. Suddenly Shark grabbed the pendant.

"That is a nice pendant" He said and grinned "That will do".

Yuma looked furious, but he couldn't do a thing, because Shark's two henchmen, was holding him. I clenched my fists and decided to let my presence be known.

"Hey! Let him go!" I yelled.

Everyone at the scene turned around and was looking at me. Even Shark and his henchmen. I rushed up the stairs and hit the two henchmen's in the face. They both fell to the ground. Shark and the boys looked shocked, but hey two of them got hit by a girl.

"Zaira!" said Yuma confused "What are you doing?". I bit my cheek. Yuma could remember me. His two friends looked at me. Yuma told them about not meeting this morning. I didn't care, I was staring at Shark.

"Give that key back Shark boy!" I sneered "It does not belong to you!".

Shark looked at me and smirked. He was holding the key in front of me, and before I could do anything, he slammed it to the ground and stepped on it. Yuma screamed. The key broke. Shark kicked the little destroyed piece away from here.

"Well sure" Shark said "Go on and take it".

He was smirking. I looked furious at him, and without me thinking straight, I slammed his cheek pretty hard. I looked shocked. I had done that of pure impulse. Shark looked shocked at me, so did everyone around us. I sighed a little.

"You are a mean bully!" I scream "Yuma is right! You are just a chicken!". I began leaving, when Shark grabbed my hand. He looked pretty angry.

"Oh Yeah" He said and was staring me into the eyes. I stared back. Suddenly he let go of me and snort.

"Okay Yuma" Shark suddenly said "We are gonna have a duel this Sunday. If I win, your deck is mine. You win and your friends deck is yours".

Then he began leaving with the two henchmen's. I starred at Shark until he was out of sight. Suddenly I could fell someone grabbing my hands. I turned around and was eye to eye with Yuma. He was smiling at me.

"Well that was brave Zaira" He said "Thanks for saving me there".

"Yeah I must admit it was pretty reckless" The boy Bronk said and smiled.

"Yeah. No one stood up to Shark like you did" the green haired girl said happy "That totally makes me as a girl happy". I was looking confused at them.

"Um well I hate bullies" I replied and looked confused at them. Why in the world was they so nice to me. Yuma grinned and let go of my hands.

"Oh yeah I never introduced my friends" He said "The big guy is Bronk and the girl here is my friend Tori".

I looked at the girl. She was smiling awkwardly, and were actually blushing. I smirked a little. She had a crush on Yuma.

"So Zaira where are you going? Um living?" asked Bronk. I flinched a little.

"Um look at the time" I suddenly said and began running away. If they knew who I really was, they properly wouldn't be that nice.

Yuma's p.o.v.

Yuma looked confused, when Zaira suddenly rushed of like that! He wanted to thank her a little more. Maybe by inviting her home for dinner? Shark would never had dueled him if Zaira didn't stood up to him, the way she did. Yuma looked down at his broken key. He felt a little down!

"The girl Zaira is a little mysterious. Don't you think?" asked Bronk suddenly. Yuma looked confused at him. Tori did that as well.

"I am sure I have seen her somewhere before" Bronk added in "And it is not just this morning. I am sure I have seen her before". Yuma grinned a little.

"Ah you are just imagining that Bronk" Yuma said "I could feel she has a good heart". Tori grinned a little.

"You are not going to fall for this girl are you?" she asked. Yuma just grinned.

"Me? Falling for a girl. Please Tori" He said and grinned "I am in love with dueling. I am not good at that stuff anyway". Bronk looked at Tori.

"Yeah not good at that stuff Tori" He said in a worried tone. They began leaving.

"But I am really sure I have seen this girl before".

Zaira's p.o.v.

Time skip... some days later.

"Where is it!" I screamed and searched through some bushes "I am sure if fell down here. I must be around here somewhere!".

Suddenly I could see something shine in the sun. I rushed over to some bushes, and there it was, the broken piece of Yuma's key. I grabbed it.

"Hey isn't that you Zaira? " said a voice suddenly. I gasped a little. I turned around and saw Bronk behind me. He was smiling. I sighed relieved! I thought he was someone else. He looked curious at me.

"Um what are you doing?" He asked "You suddenly disappeared and we never saw you again". I looked at him, and showed him the broken piece.

"Hey you found the key piece" Bronk said confused "Does that mean, that you have been searching for this all this time?". I nodded.

"Um yeah" I said "Yuma has his match against Shark today right. I figured that he would need it. It sounded important to him". Bronk smiled and nodded.

"Yuma were right. You have a good heart Zaira" He said. I felt a little happy, but it disappeared soon again, and I sighed. Bronk noticed it.

"Something wrong?" He asked worried. I nodded a little.

"Yeah I have a good heart" I said "But if you knew the truth about me, you wouldn't think that. You will just do the same thing, the other people did".

"Um I don't understand" He said confused "What truth?". I just sighed, and gave Bronk the key piece.

"Please Bronk" I said "Just give this to Yuma". I began leaving.

Yuma's p.o.v.

Yuma was standing at dueling place, where he should duel Shark, however he was a little early. Tori was standing by his side, waiting like he was. He was kind of happy that she was here. It made him a little more brave.

"Hey Yuma!" said a voice suddenly. He turned around and saw Bronk arrive on his skateboard. Yuma smiled happily. Another friend to cheer him on!

"Bronk! You made it!" He said happy. Bronk smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. And here" he gave Yuma the broken key piece.

"Wait you found it" Yuma said happily, however Bronk shook his head.

"Zaira found it. She had been looking around for it, all this time" Bronk said and sounded a little worried "She really has a good heart, but Yuma I think she is in some kind of problems". Yuma looked confused at him. So did Tori.

"What do you mean in some kind of problem?" Yuma asked, but suddenly Shark had appeared. Together with his two henchmen's.

"You actually showed" Shark said and looked around "What about your little friend? Is she not gonna show, since I have a business with her as well. She slammed my cheek remember!". Yuma smiled a little. Shark had deserved that.

"Zaira is not gonna show" Yuma said "She doesn't have to show her face to a mean old bully like you. She is my friend". Shark snort a little.

"Less talk more dueling" He said. They started the duel.

Zaira's p.o.v.

I had just arrived on the dueling field, when I heard Yuma's outburst. I rushed over towards them, but I hid myself in the shadows again. I don't know why. It is not like I am afraid to face them, but I felt safer in the shadows. I could see the duel now. Shark had just arrived and was actually asking where I was. I smirked a little. He could properly remember that I slammed his cheek, and wanted payback. Maybe it really was a good idea to hid inside the shadows.

"Zaira is not gonna show" said Yuma suddenly "She doesn't need to show her face to a mean old bully like you. She is my friend".

I felt my heart sting. So he really saw me as a friend. If he only knew. If he knew I was a thief, then he wouldn't be my friend any longer. Who want's to be friends with a thief? However the duel started and I took my duel gazer on.

Yuma started off, by summoning a monster. I don't know why or how, but I was kind of good at dueling strategies. However I never touch a deck or dueled for that matter? However I already knew Shark was a better duelist than Yuma. Shark summoned a water monster (What a surprise) and made a combo with a spell. He attacked Yuma and gave him serious damage. However Yuma didn't give up. He summoned a magician to the field and equipped it with a spell called "Wonder wand". His monster was now the strongest monster on the field. He attacked, but of course Shark was ready for him, and canceled Yuma's attack with a trap card. Yuma also got 800 points of damage. However Yuma then lay down a trap card and ended his turn. I facepalmed a little. You can lay trap or spells, and you never tell witch it is. However it was Shark's turn again. He summoned a weak monster with a special eff. It could destroy a spell or a trap card on the field. He destroyed Yuma's wonder wand. Now he had the upper hand again.

"Haha. You really believed you could win Bronk's deck back" Shark said and grinned "Ha! Let's face it Yuma. I stomped your little key, and I am gonna stomp you. Maybe then you will learn your lesson, and don't challenge stronger opponents".

I clenched my fists and looked angry at Shark. Yuma did the same thing. I was about to rush out there, when I heard Yuma talk.

"You are wrong Shark" he said"I will never learn that lesson. Because I will never give up. Because I am feeling the flow". Suddenly a light shut out from Yuma's key. It was shining so brightly. I had to close my eyes.

When I woke up I was actually floating in midair. I was totally scared, but then I noticed, that I didn't fall. I was actually flying?! I looked around and noticed the crumpled pathway. I had been here before. In my dreams. I took a look in front of me and saw a creepy door in front of me. The same door I saw in my... wait hold on! This door was different. It was creepy, but not the door I saw in my dreams. Then I saw a person standing in front of the door. Wait that was Yuma?! I began flying over to him. I could hear the creepy voice from the door. It was the same from my dreams.

 ** _"Have you the courage to unlock this door?"_** It said ** _"It is time to decide Yuma. What will it be? Do you have the courage?". Yuma looked determined at the door._**

"Of course I have! " He screamed and jumped up and placed the key inside the giant lock. Wait! His key was whole again? How did that happen? However the door opened. I saw some bright light shoot out of the door, and saw Yuma, in some way, got blasted out of the weird realm. However, I was still floating in the air. Suddenly, I could feel a powerful force, and I got pulled towards the door and landed on the same pathway, Yuma stood on some seconds ago. The door was closed again, however the creepy door was looking at me, and was it grinning?!

 ** _"Welcome Zaira"_** It said and grinned.I got up on my feets and glared at the door.

"What's the meaning off this?" I asked confused "What just happened? Why am I here? Where am I? Aren't you the voice from my dream?". I think I actually could go on, but I needed to breathe. The door laughed.

 ** _"Patients my dear Zaira. Soon everything will be revealed. However for that to happen, you must protect this Yuma boy. Your paths are connected"._** I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The door smiled (If a door can do that?!).

 _ **"Without you, Yuma can't fulfill his destiny. And without him, you can't find what you have been looking for. Your truth. You two are connected, like you are to the ghost. Trust the Yuma boy"**_ The door said **_"Now go Zaira"._** I could feel the same force like before and I got pushed out of this realm too.

I returned back to the real world only to see Yuma get slammed by one of Shark's attack. He had suddenly this huge dragon on the field. It was called a "Number card". I have no idea why I knew that, however Shark attacked with the dragon and destroyed his magician. However I wasn't actually looking at Yuma anymore, because beside him was now a floating Ghost?! It was white and had some weird marking on it's body, but it was staring at Yuma for some reason.

"Rise" It said "Rise and duel".

Yuma got surprised up on his feets, and was looking at the ghost. I was confused who was that gloomy guy.

"Who are you?" asked Yuma. The ghost looked at him for a moment.

"Astral" He said "It is my name if I recall".

However then Tori and Bronk were asking who Yuma was talking to, and I figured out, me and Yuma was the only one who could see him. Yuma flipped totally out and was trying to point out where Astral were standing, but his friends couldn't really see him. I shook confused my head too. Then I looked at Shark and noticed that he also had changed. He had a purple aura around him and the number 17 was visible on his arm. Again I questioned why I knew what had happened to him. Shark's number card now controlled him.

"Maybe I really lost it" said Yuma suddenly and I turned my attention to Yuma.

"What have you lost?" said Astral confused "Maybe we can find it together".

I giggled a little, but seen in Yuma's case, it really didn't help. Then I remembered was the door told me _ **"Your two are connected! Like you two are connected to the ghost".**_ I looked surprised at Astral. Was he the ghost? However, Astral told Yuma that he had lost his memory, and I was really feeling with him, because I knew what it was like, to have lost memories. Shark interrupted and told them, that they were having a duel, and apparently Astral could duel also. The duel continued.

Time skip of the rest of the duel.

Yuma had tried out many combo's in that duel, and he apparently also had a number card. Number 39 utopia. I had a hunch that Astral had, had this monster, but in the end Yuma won the duel. I also noticed that because Shark lost, his two henchmen ditched him. So must for friendship! I also noticed that Astral was taking/absorbing the number card from Shark. Suddenly, our eyes meet. Mine and Astral's. We were staring at each other. Astral looked puzzled or something. Yuma and his friends didn't notice me though. Without the others noticing, he flew over to me, and we were again staring at each other.

"You are Zaira" He suddenly said. I looked confused at him.

"And you are Astral" I said. Astral nodded. I continued "Why do you know my name?". Astral looked confused at me.

"I do not know" He said "However I have a feeling we have meet before. Why are you hiding?".

I sighed. I tried to explain myself to Astral, and in the end, he promised not to tell Yuma, that we meet here. He flew back to Yuma. Shark woke up and actually returned Bronk's deck back. He had kept his word, maybe Shark wasn't such a bad guy after all. I decided to leave too. I still needed shelter for the night, and it was getting pretty late. I don't know, why I didn't decide to go to Yuma and the floating ghost Astral, right away. Maybe because I have a hard time trusting people. But hey that is understandable, since everyone I ever trusted, bailed on me, and even turned me into the police. So what would be different here, I thought. However later I was sadly mistaken. 


	3. Sharks, goons and numbers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Zaira's p.o.v

The days goes on. It had been sometimes since I have seen Yuma, Astral or the other people for that matter, but hey I had been busy. I was really busy with..

"Get her!" yelled someone from somewhere. Yep! I think you have figured out what I was busy with. Running, Surviving, Living, and yes I was still stealing and I was catching a name in the city. Luckily not by the police, but from all the different gangs in the city. This time I had chosen a gang called "The pack". Stupid name if you ask me, but nevertheless, it was a gang with a temperamental leader called Scorch, and his vice officer Chills. They were having their hideout in an old accade. However, now they were after me. I had stolen some food, and stuff from them. I was of course discussed like always. I hit in one of the dark alleys and waited for them to leave this area. I was smiling. There were no one who could find me, if they were as stupid as the other gangs. I was grinning inside.

"Found you" said a voice suddenly. I got surprised up on my feets. Someone approached me. I was kind of hoping that I didn't engage in some battle. I didn't like to hurt someone, but it couldn't be helped. I attacked the one who approached me. I was hitting him/her with a straight punch, however my hand got caught. I was surprised. It was the first time someone had stopped my punch. It was a skilled opponent I was standing in front of.

"My, my, You are pretty fast there" said the voice and walked out of the shadows. I gulped a little. It was Shark. Luckily, I was hiding my face under a hoodie, so Shark didn't know who I was yet. So that's why I couldn't hit him, he had seen my moves before, that time when I slapped him. I sighed inside.

"So who are you? Why are you stealing from us?" He said. I bit myself in the lip. Just great! So Shark was member of this gang. Figures. He was squeezing my hand tight, and locked it, so I couldn't run away. I was in quite some mess, if I didn't defeat him before his friends return, I was in some serious trouble. In Shark's case, he had the all the time he needed, and therefore waited for my move. Or so I thought. Suddenly, he had pushed me towards the wall. I got totally surprised and didn't defend myself at all. Now I was in a big kind of mess. Shark had the upper hand now. He was smiling.

"So let's see who you are" He said "I want to see your face, before I turn you over to Scorch".

He removed my hoody. I had closed my one eye. The other one was staring at Shark. My heart beat a little fast, and I was thinking _"I am done for"_ inside my mind. Shark was staring a me to, for some minutes.

"You're that girl from before" He said "The one who slapped me". I didn't say anything. What should I say? Yes I did slap him? That wouldn't change anything.

"I thought you were friends to that dork to Yuma" Shark mumbled "Does he know you are actually a thief?". Shark was smirking now. He had a pretty good grip at me.

"No" I answered "He doesn't know. And I am not his friend. He just decided that. We only meet that day". Shark snort a little.

"Oh yeah, like I should believe that, you slapped me on the cheek" He said in an angry tone and touched mine slowly "Maybe I should hit you too". I sighed a little.

"I only did that because you were a bully" I said honest "I hate bullies".

Shark looked at me. Suddenly I could hear footsteps. Shark could hear them too. I sighed inside. I was doomed. Suddenly, Shark let me go. He had turned his back towards me.

"Hide" He said "Inside the shadows, and stay there. You owe me big time". I looked surprised at him and did as he told me.

"Hey Shark" said one of the members "Seen the girl?". I was holding my breath.

"NO, haven't seen her" Shark said "So you two had no luck either?".

"Oh Shut up Shark" they both said and began slowly leaving.

Shark's p.o.v.

Shark smirked at the two members of the gang as they were leaving. Shark looked in the shadow, where the girl was waiting for him, to call her. Shark sighed. He had no idea why he helped her. It had just felt right. He sighed again.

"You can come out now" He said. The girl walked out of the shadows.

"Why did you help me?" she asked. Shark looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know" He said honest "I just feel like it. So you are the mysterious girl every gang is talking about? And then you are just a little girl. What was it Yuma called you, oh yeah Zaira". She looked angry at him.

"For your information I am 15" Zaira yelled "I don't need to be lectured by you". She snort angry at him, and was about to leave. Shark sneered and grabbed wrist.

"You can't leave, you owe me remember" He said in a cold tone. However, she actually stopped up and then looked at him. Shark noticed that she had a pained look on her face. He wondered what was going through that girl's head.

"Fine" Zaira said "I hate owing people. So what do you want Shark? Yuma mentioned your name too". Shark looked at her. He was actually surprised. He had figured she would have run away or something.

"Tell me who you are? " He said "And no lies. I want the honest truth". Shark noticed that she sighed and then she began telling him, her story. Shark looked surprised at her when she was finished.

"Wait you are homeless, you are a orphan and have no memories from before you got found on the beach" He said a little shocked "You became a thief to survive, but steals only from gangs, because they are criminals". Zaira nodded.

"You are crazy you know that" He yelled at her "You are gaining more enemies, sooner or later, the gangs will decide to join together, just to catch you". Zaira just shrugged. Shark sneered out loud. What was wrong with him? Why did he want to help this stupid girl? They just meet?

"So tell me Zaira" He asked "Are you proud of this life? Do you really want to continue on this road? Living like a rat?". Zaira sneered angry.

"You should be the one to talk Shark. You are a member of a gang!" She said angry "And no I am not proud, but are you?". Shark stopped up and sighed.

"No I am not, but they are all I have. These goons" Shark stated. Zaira snort.

"And this is my life. We are a bunch of losers, but what can we do" She said.

"Okay, listen, if you stay an enemy of the gangs, you will end up dead" Shark said angry "I think I have an idea, but you have to trust me". Zaira snort.

"Why should I?" She said "I don't trust people". Shark smirked.

"You trusted me a minute ago" He said "Now listen". He began telling her his plan.

Normal p.o.v.

"Scorch! Scorch!" yelled an annoying voice and woke up the mighty leader of the pack. He growled at the annoyings from his kid brother Chills.

"Chills! Take it easy or do you want me to hit you for waking me up" Scorch said and snort angry. He was lying on the couch in his room at the arcade. Chills was standing in front of him and was actually smiling.

"You told me to wake you up if I ever something happened" Chills defended and grinned "We have captured the thief girl Mysty". Scorch flew up from the couch.

"Really? Then our gang name would rise. No one of the other gangs has succeed in that" Scorch said "Who captured her? And where are they now?". Chills smiled.

"Shark did, and he had brought her here. Said something about that you properly would have the pleasure of finishing her off" Chills said. Scorch smirked evilly.

"Yeah, let's meet our little visitor". He walked together will Chills down to the main room of the arcade.

There were a lot of ruckus at the arcade. All the members were assembled around two persons noticed Scorch. A hooded figure, who properly was Mysty, and Shark. Scorch walked over to Shark. The other members moved away to let their leader get through. Scorch looked at Shark and smirked.

"Good job Shark, no one have ever captured her" He said and smirked. Shark only shrugged. Scorch smirked and removed the hoody. Zaira was staring at him, with cold eyes. Every member looked surprised at her. Even Scorch himself was a little surprised. Her eyes were purple and she was sending them chills down their spines. However when he looked closer, he could see it was only a young girl.

"What? Mysty is only a brat!" He stated and sneered "How dare you steal from us?!".

"Congratulation" said the girl suddenly and smirked "You, the mighty leader of the pack, actually succeeded in capturing me. I am honored. No other gang in this stupid city actually did that". Scorch looked a little confused at her and was sending eyes at his little brother. However he was as confused as he was.

"Well we are also a mighty gang little girl" said Scorch and got cheers from the members. The girl grinned at him.

"I like you guys" she said "You even managed to clear my little test. No one of the other gangs did that". Scorch was confused.

"Wait what?" He said puzzled "This was a test? To capture you was a test? Why?".

"I have made this test, to see which of all the gangs in this city was best, so I could join the gang" She said and smiled "And congratulation yours were the only one who succeed". Scorch and the other members looked confused at her.

"You want to join us?" Scorch said and began laughing "Why in the world should I do that? You are a thief. You stole from us". Zaira smirked.

"Well you could kill me" she said "And then your gang would get praise for killing a girl, that sounds so good, or you can let me join. Picture this, the mighty Scorch and his gang the pack, has achieved to get the brilliant thief Mysty in their gang.That would even make the other gangs jealous.". The other members began mumble.

"Prove you are her, little girl" Scorch said "And then we will maybe let you join". Zaira smirked evilly and was suddenly holding two duel cases with decks in them.

"I think this belongs to you and your brother Scorch" She said and grinned.

"Wait wha.." Then Scorch noticed that his deck was gone. He didn't even see it or feel it disappear. Zaira gave it to him and tossed the other to Chills. The members was impressed. Scorch looked angry at the girl. He could let her join. He could actually see some benefit for her skills as a thief, and he could feel some scary vibes from her. Killing her would really be a waste. He looked at Chills for advice. His brother nodded in agreement.

"Fine girl. You can join. What shall we call you?" He stated. The members were actually cheering her on a little. Zaira smiled.

"You can call me Mysty for now, but since I am a girl, I am not gonna live here. No problems with that right?" She said and looked at them with her cold purple eyes. No one of the other members were saying anything. They were actually afraid of her.

"Fine" said Scorch "But we need one to keep an eye on you, until we trust you fully". Zaira smiled.

"I can do that Scorch" said Shark suddenly "I did catch her, if she is trying something, I would catch her again and bring her back, or kill her if you prefer". Scorch looked at Shark for a moment, but then he nodded.

"Fine, Shark you will take care of her. She is your responsibility. You know what happens if she slips away" Scorch said in a threatening tone. Shark nodded. Scorch smirked and returned to his room.

Zaira's p.o.v.

I looked surprised at Shark after the meeting with Scorch. His plan had actually worked. I had joined this gang, and was actually not wanted any more. The other gangs couldn't do a thing to me now, unless they wanted a gang fight, and since Shark actually was the one who had to watch me, I had a lot more freedom. The other gang members, in some way, congratulated me, but I deep down knew they were scared of me. Like the people at the orphanage, and the people in the other city. I was still a little surprised that I told Shark my story. I don't know why I actually trusted him. I never do that. I have trusted people before though, but they always end up stabbing me in the back. So what was different with this guy? I didn't know.

"Well I am out of here" I said and began leaving. However Shark grabbed my wrist.

"Hold it Mysty, I have to watch you remember?" He said cold, like he didn't care "So I have to come with you". I shrugged.

"Suit yourself Sharkboy" I said in the same cold tone and walked out of there. Shark followed, seconds after. I walked down towards the main city of heartland and when we finally was out of reach, I began laughing like hell.

"We actually fooled them" I said and grinned "Can't believe they really were gonna let me live". Shark actually smiled and leaned up at a lamppost.

"Well I hope you are grateful for my entail on the gang" Shark said "If it wasn't for me, you would be dead by now". I looked at Shark and smiled.

"Yeah I know. So thanks Shark" I said and bowed. He only smiled a little.

"There is something about you, that I really can't put my finger on" He said and suddenly slapped my cheek a little "Now we are even". I rubbed my cheek, but shrugged. He had the right to do that. He grinned at me.

"I saved your life" He said and smiled "But I sadly can't stop you from stealing. Scorch properly want you to steal a lot of things for him now". I sighed a little.

"Well yeah, but Um I am at least not alone in this here" I stated and looked at him.

"Yeah you are right about that" Shark said "I am not alone either. If we help each other, we can properly survive this. However I am gonna call you Zaira when we are alone ok".

I shrugged. He could call me whatever he liked. I have had many names. Never used my real name though. Shark looked at me, and suddenly took my hand.

"Come" He stated and walked over to his motorcycle. "I don't want you to live as a rat any longer". I looked confused at him, but I trusted him, like I did before. We got up on the motorcycle and drove out of there.

I looked at the giant place. I have never seen a bigger mansion. I was actually stunned. Shark showed me a hidden pathway, through some bushes and a minute after we were standing on the mansion's ground. The mansion was old. Really old and plants was being to grow around the house, but I didn't care. This was much better than all these places I have been sleeping at. Like the small bus shelters, or even down in the servers. I looked confused at Shark.

"What is this place?" I asked "How in the world, did you find it?". Shark scratched his hair a little and sighed.

"This place is actually mine" He said and sighed "My parents were rich and me and my sister Rio lived here. However my parents died in a car crash, leaving us alone. We both swore never to return here. However you can use it, as you see fit. I am not going in there". I looked surprised at Shark.

"Wait if you were rich, why are you then in a gang?" I asked confused. Shark sighed and told me what had happened. He told me, his sister Rio had been dueling a duelist and ended up in a big fire, which made her go into coma. Shark told that he payed the hospital for Rio's treatment, with the money, his parents had left them, leaving him with just enough to survive. However when Yuma beat him, he stopped coming to school or live on. He was only in the gang, because he didn't have anything left. I looked a little shocked at him. However I was kind of glad that he told me his story, like I have told him mine. I sighed.

"We are really two bunch of losers" I said and smiled "But this is our lives. So what can you do". Shark nodded and began leaving.

"I am gonna get you tomorrow" He said "Scorch have some plans I think". I nodded and walked inside the mansion.

I was looking around inside the mansion. It was big. There were beds, couch, a kitchen even though the electricity didn't work, and there were no water at all. In my eyes this was a castle. I placed my things near one of the beds in one of the bedrooms. I even jumped a little in the bed. I have never been so happy to see a bed, like I was now. However suddenly I felt a little cold wind in the room. I stopped up and looked around. Where should the wind be coming from? There were no windows if I could recall. Suddenly the wind appeared again and I could hear it. A voice.

 _"Mistress"_ It said. I was confused. I began looking around, but there were no one here. I felt the wind again and this time I heard the voice again. It was louder.

 _"Mistress, come find me"._ It said. I didn't know why I actually listened to the voice, but I got out of the bed and walked around in the big mansion. I followed the wind and the voice, who got louder and louder. I arrived in a room. The wind was really blowing now, and it was hard to even see.

 _"Mistress. You came"_ said the voice and I could feel that I got lifted up in the air. Suddenly the sound of the wind stopped. I couldn't hear it any longer. I opened my eyes and saw that I was inside of a cyclone of some sort. I noticed that the wind was not destroying anything. Suddenly a card was in front of me. I was sure it was a XYZ monster, but I couldn't quite see what it was, but I knew instantly that it was the card who had created the cyclone. I got totally surprised, when the wind suddenly took shape, and was now a blue wolf, with white tail and chains at it's legs.

 _"Mistress, you came"_ It said _"I have waited a long time for you to claim me again"._

"Claim? Again?" I asked confused "Who are you? No wait I think I know. You are a number card?". The wolf placed its rear end at.. well I would have said the ground, but um we were still in the air, however the wolf was sitting and was it staring at me.

 _"Yes"_ the wolf said. It sounded like a boy? Or man? _"I have been waiting for you forever. I know you don't remember, but we have been partner for a long time, Mistress Zaira"._ I looked confused at the wolf.

"Mistress? Me?" I asked even more confused. The wolf nodded.

 _"Yes you are my mistress, we are partner. I will not take over you, like the other numbers does. I give you my word"_ It said and bowed its head _"Please take me, so we can be together again mistress"._

The wolf disappeared and the card was floating in the air together with me. I looked at the card. I could still not see what kind of number it was, but I didn't hesitate at all. I had a feeling I had seen the wolf before. I took the card. The wind slowly disappeared and placed me on the floor. I could now see what card it was. It was number 24, Cyclone beast wolf. (A,N: Here is the picture: )

_"I am so glad mistress"_ The card said _"I will give you my help. Protect you if you need that or kill your foe, if you like that. We are partners"._

I didn't know what to say. However I couldn't feel any evil from the card at all. I decided to keep it on me all times. Maybe one day I could duel as well. When I actually got my own deck that is. I walked back to the bedroom and placed me at the bed and fell asleep. 


	4. Truth with a twist of sparrows and Queens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter. This is an interesting chapter indeed, who only follows the story a little. so hope you all like it. please comment.

Zaira's p.o.v.

"Three cheers for Zaira!" said Scorch and drank his cup of beer in one big mouthful.

Most of the members were doing the same thing. I was sitting on a chair in front of Scorch, but didn't want to touch any of the beers and stuff. In the other end of the room, was Shark leaning towards the wall, pretending that he really didn't care. However I knew better. Shark was following this conversation, like he was glued to me. I sighed. I needed to tell him, to be less protective, but in some way I understood him. Scorch could be unpredictable.

"I am happy that you like me doing all the work for you" Zaira said and snort "It wasn't easy sneaking aboard a ship undetected you know". Scorch only smiled and hit me on the shoulders. He was in a really happy mood today.

"I am appreciating this Mysty" He said and hit her on the shoulders again. I sighed.

"Oh really?" I said "Then please remove the leash of Shark from my neck. I suspect you trust me now".

Shark lifted his eyebrows. I think he didn't figure, that I need to free myself for him or Scorch or the others would be suspicious. Scorch grinned. However he was smiling evilly at me.

"No Can't do yet Mysty. This was just the beginning. I have great plans with you" He said and his little brother Chills nodded in agreement.

I only snort cold. Today we had stolen goods from another gangs ship. Or I have sneaked aboard and knocked out every people on the ship and Scorch and his gang could just walk in, take what they need and leave. Shark had been my helper, since Scorch still didn't trust me. We both were not thrilled knocking people out, but better than killing them, that's for sure. I let out a sigh and drank some of my beer. Then I got up on my feets.

"So where is my part of all these goods?" I said and sended Scorch a cold look.

He just smirked and tossed me a bound of money on the table. I had never seen that much money in my life, but I was never gonna show that to Scorch. I had a calm poker face. I grabbed the money and snort coldly.

"Yeah. That should cover it" I just said and began leaving. I could hear Scorch tell Shark to follow me and a minute later we were both walking towards the centrum of the city. Shark looked puzzled at me.

"What was the cold act just now Zaira?" He questioned and looked at me "Don't want to have me around? And what's with the money?". I sighed and smiled at him.

"I needed to do that" I stated "Don't you think Scorch would be a little skeptical if I never asked for anything in return or complained about being followed by you? Scorch would properly figure out our act and we both would get punished or the worst. Getting killed!". Shark sighed. He took my hand. I looked at him.

"So what are you gonna use the money for Zaira?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Give it away I think" I stated "Or I could buy me a deck, but I don't want that with stolen money". Shark smiled a little.

"You could also cut your ties with the gang. You have enough money to even buy you a house, maybe get a decent job, something like this". I snort.

"Oh yeah" I said "If I do that, you will properly die, or if I drag you along, you will getting punished for my crimes".

Shark looked confused at me. I sighed and grabbed a newspaper without anyone noticing. (Old habits die hard) I turned around on a page and showed Shark it. A little article was shown.

  
**Mysterious thief girl among us!**

**A mysterious girl, who has been seen in a big warehouse a year from now, got coughed together with a gang, who was about to steal high tech devices from a local big city. The police captured the gang, however when the police tried to catch this girl, something strange happened. A strange powerful force was surrounding the girl and the warehouse was shaking like hell. The police was scared to dead and before they knew it, the girl was gone. The police asks the people who sees her that they shall be extra careful and call the police immediately. She is a threat to the society, and needs to be restrained.**

A picture of me was shown underneath the article. Shark looked shocked at me, then at the article and then at me again. I sighed.

"So that's the reason you were kicked out of every city you had been in?" Shark questioned. I nodded. Shark sighed a little, but then smiled.

"You aren't that dangerous to me" He stated "If you were that dangerous, you would have done something to me, when I captured you for the gang". I sighed.

"But they are correct" I said and sighed "Every Time the police tried to capture me, something bad happens. I don't know why? However it is only with the police. Like there is someone who makes sure I never end up in jail. Everyone is terrified of me". Shark squeezed my hand and smiled a little. I looked confused at him.

"I am not afraid of you" He said "I like you. Yuma does as well, I think. I can be your friend if you let me Zaira". I looked at Shark and sighed.   
  


"I don't need friends" I stated cold. Shark sighed and let go of my hand.

"Well miss stubborn" He said "What about we get some dinner? Your treat. You have money enough now". I nodded and followed Shark.

We were sitting at an old modest cafe. Not to pretty, but not to stylish either. It was a cafe where they didn't have anything against letting two street kids like me or Shark in. However it was the first time I actually had eaten at a table. Beside the mansion or the table at gangs hideout. Of course I had learned table manners and stuff at the orphanage, but it was the first time, someone had served me some food. Like I was a high noble person. It made me feel funny. We both just ordered some sandwich and some water. I had money now, but I was sure not to eat to fancy or anything like that. Then I had to do the packs dirty work when I need money again, and I didn't want that. I looked at Shark. He ate quietly his sandwich without looking at me. I did the same thing. When we were finished eating, I finally looked at Shark and smiled.

"Do you know where this money can be spent for a good cause, because I don't want it" I said cold. Shark looked at me. He snort a little.

"If you don't want it" He said coldly "Then give it to me. I can use it for Rio's treatment".

I looked at him and nodded. It was better, than it was spent on me. I could live without money, and Rio was sick. I placed some money on the table to pay for our food and left on the street. When we were out of sight for the people, I gave Shark the rest of the moneys and began leaving. However Shark grabbed my waist.   
  


"Zaira I want you to come with me?" He said. I looked confused at him.

"Um where to Shark boy?" I said a little cold. He smirked.

"To visit Rio" He stated "Since you are giving me the money, I thought you at least would see her. The one you are treating". I looked at him, and nodded. We walked back out of the city, to over where Sharks motorcycle was.

I was standing near a bed at the hospital. A girl who resembled Shark a lot was lying in there, and was bound to a lot of machines. Shark had told me she was in coma, but I didn't know how painful it was to watch. Shark was sitting on a chair and was looking at her. He was holding her hand and had closed his eyes. He was like that for some minutes. Then he began talking.

"Rio,This is my frie.. partner Zaira. She is here to visit you. She is paying for your treatment" Shark said and opened his eyes. He let go of Rio's hand.

"Talk to her Zaira" He asked and moved a little away from the bed. I didn't know what to say, so she just took Rio's hand, like Shark did. Shark pushed me a little.

"Um hi Rio, um I am Zaira" I finally said. "I help him survive, he does help me as well. We are partners". I looked at Rio. She was just lying there. It was painful.

"Shark" said Rio suddenly and was tossing and turning "Shark!". Shark rushed over to her and took her hand. I had let go of it. She was calling for him, not me.

"I am here! Rio!" He said.

However Rio was still yelling his name, and was tossing around in the bed. Whatever Shark said, it didn't help. Suddenly she relaxed. Shark had asked me to get the nurse, but now that she had relaxed, I had a feeling they couldn't do a thing, they already had done.

"A Queen" Rio mumbled "She walks among us. And Sparrows. A lot of sparrows! Be careful!". Then she went quiet and everything was normal. I looked at Shark. I was a little confused. Shark sighed and let go of Rio's hands. He turned towards me and smiled.

"Thanks for visiting her" Shark said and smiled "I appreciate it Zaira". I smiled.

"You welcome" I said "But what about the things she said". I was confused. Shark sighed really deeply. He looked at Rio, then at me.

"I am not sure. Some of the things she says, happens. That one with the Queen is a new one though. I wonder why she says that I shall be careful". I looked at him.

"Maybe she is talking about you" said Shark suddenly "You are a girl. Maybe you are that Queen? ". I looked a little puzzled at Shark and shrugged.

"Maybe" I said "But if I am a Queen, then why has no one tried to find me. She must be talking about someone else". Shark just smiled. Some minutes after, we began leaving the hospital.

Time skip.

I was sitting at the river in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep and had decided to go for a walk. This day had been interesting at least. After the visit at the hospital, Shark and I returned back to the arcade. Not like there was happening a lot after that. In the end, and walked back to the mansion, and well now I am here at her river. I sighed and tossed another stone in the river. My number nr 24 Cyclone beast wolf, appeared behind me in spirit form. I have decided to call it Cy, since it easier. The wolf had just smiled and said that it was okay. It looked worried at me.

 _"Mistress"_ It said and tilted its head a little _"Can't sleep?"._ I looked at it.

"I am just worried Cy" I said "Shark is right. If we stay in the gang, we will sooner or later be judged criminals for real. But what can we do?". Cy tilted its head again and placed its head on my shoulders. 

_"I will strike your foe"_ It said "If you don't want them to capture you, want me to hurt them mistress? ". I looked at Cy and sighed. _Yeah like that would help._

"No I don't. Then we really are criminals" I said and sighed "I didn't know what happened that time years ago. With these goons. I just wanted to capture them, and in the end I got mixed up in it somehow. I don't know what that power was, when the police tried to grab me. However now I am considered a threat in the police eyes". I sighed. Then I turned around and looked at Cy for a moment. Then frowned.

"You didn't do anything that time, did you? It wasn't you who did that to the corp" I asked worried. The wolf tilted its head again and shook its head.

 _"No mistress. I have been in the mansion. Just waiting"_ It said _"I have first arrived a couple of days ago. Maybe it is you"._ I sighed. I took out a can and kicked it down the river as well. Life was so unfair sometimes.

"Regarding the cities laws and making the rivers filthy" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a boy dressed in a blue/white super hero costume of some sort. In his hands he had a whip. I was staring at him.

"Only one of Furious Max's servants would make such a devious act" the boy said. I was really confused. What in the world was he talking about?

 _"Mistress to the left"_ yelled Cy in my ear and I jumped quickly to the left. The whip slammed in the ground now. I looked shocked at the boy.

"Aha you saw that coming" the boy said and smirked "You are really a servant for the evil Furious Max. Now you will get punished". I was really shocked. The boy attacked me with the whip. If it wasn't for Cy, I would properly be hit or whatever he was gonna do to me?!

"Hey what's your problem?!" I yelled at him "I didn't do anything wrong". Not now that was for sure. The boy only snort coldly.

"You just made the river filthy, when you kicked that can, evil servant of Furious Max!" He yelled back and attacked with the whip again. I barely dodged it. I looked at the can in the river and sighed. Okay. Clearly this boy had lost it.

 _"Mistress, you can't reason with him. I can feel a number coming from him"_ Cy said _"He is properly possessed"._ I sighed. _Just great! I was getting attacked by a kid, who thought he was a superhero, and I was a bad guy._ Suddenly I woke up from my daydream, when I felt a slash on my arm and saw that his whip had tied itself around my arm. I heard the boy laugh happily at it.

"I finally caught you!" He said "Your evil ways are about to end!".

I looked in horror. Whatever he was about to do to me, I decided I didn't want to know. I tried to get out of his grip, but that whip didn't move an inch. I tried to run away, but the boy just pulled me back with the whip. The boy laughed.

"You will not get away your evil servant!" He said and walked closer to me. I closed my eyes and stretched my other hand towards him. I didn't want to get coughed.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled "Go away!".

A purple light appeared in my hand now. I had no idea what that was, but before I knew it, the light transformed into a little light ball and it hit the boy in the stomach. It didn't look like it was hurting very much, but it really surprised the boy. He had grabbed around his stomach and dropped his whip to the ground. The grip from the whip loosened and I freed my hand. However a minute later, I felt dizzy and I fell to the ground.

Yuma's p.o.v.

"What are we doing out here Tori?" asked Yuma and sighed. Behind him was Astral floating. Just like always. They were walking around in the city. Tori snort coldly.

"We are out here to find that jerk who made the sparrow look bad" Tori said determined "The sparrow would never do such things as attacking people".

"Yeah" mumbled Yuma "He would be way to afraid".

"What was that?" said Tori and looked at him. Yuma just smiled awkwardly. Suddenly Astral floated in front of him. He looked worried.

"I can sense something Yuma" he said. Yuma looked confused at him.

"Um what do you mean?" He asked. Astral flew a little forward. He looked concerned about something. Yuma heard him mumble something.

"Its her" He said and then looked at Yuma "I can sense some strange energy near by".

He had just said that when suddenly a little light lit up a little far from here. Then it was followed by a scream. Yuma rushed towards it. Tori almost behind him. When he arrived, he saw the sparrow in front of him. He was rubbing his stomach. He looked at Yuma and sneered.

"Yuma. Don't meddle or I have to take care of you as well" He said and then he began running away. 

"Nelson" Yuma yelled and was about to run after him, but Astral voice interrupted him. Tori arrived as well.

"Yuma there is a girl unconscious here" He said. Yuma turned around and walked over to the girl, who apparently was lying on the ground. Tori walked over there too.

"Wait isn't that Zaira?" said Tori a little after and turned the girl around so they could see her face. Yuma looked closely and saw that Tori was right. It was Zaira.

"I think she is unconscious" said Astral which was pretty obviously. Yuma just nodded. He looked at Tori.

"Um Tori call an ambulance. We should... " However he got interrupted by a loud scream from Zaira. She was moving back and forth now.

"No. Not the hospital. Anything but the hospital". Yuma and the others looked at her. Astral floated above her. He was really curious.

"I don't think she wants to go Yuma. Are you gonna force her?" He asked.

"Um no. Tori call my sister. Maybe she can rest in my house. Or yours?" He asked. Tori nodded and took out her cell phone. Yuma looked at Zaira. It has been so long since he had seen her. He hoped she was not injured to badly.

Zaira's p.o.v.

I woke up and found myself in a room. In a bed actually, which was funny. Last time I remembered was me fighting some stupid kid in a costume.

"Ah you are awake" said a voice suddenly and a white shining ghost was now standing in front of her. He was looking curious at me. I remembered.

"You are Astral" I said confused "That friend who appeared beside Yuma in that duel". Astral just nodded and looked curious at me still.

"And you are Zaira" He said "However I still don't remember why I know that".

I shrugged. I was as confused as he was. Then I remembered the words from the door once again. You are connected to the boy and the ghost! I shook my head.

"Something wrong Zaira?" Astral asked worried "I can wake up Yuma". He was pointing at a sleeping boy behind him.I shook my head. I was about to say something to Astral when a voice interrupted me. 

"Ah you are awake". A woman walked inside the room. It was an old woman, properly someone in Yuma's family.

"This is Yuma's grandma" said Astral "She has been taken care of you".

I was surprised. The old lady walked over to Yuma and placed a tray on the table. She began waking Yuma up.

"Yuma. Yuma wake up! The girl you found is awake" She said. Yuma woke up and looked groggy around. However when he got a look at me, he flew up from the table.

"Zaira you are okay" he said and sounded so relieved "Me and Tori was worried about you, when we found you lying on the streets".

"Um what happened?" I asked "Where am I? The last thing I remember is that I fought some weird boy in a costume". Yuma sighed.

"I am gonna make some breakfast Yuma" his grandma told him "So what about telling your little friend what happened?".

Yuma nodded and when his grandma left, Yuma began telling me, that he and Tori found me unconscious at the street. They had apparently bin after a guy called "The sparrow", who was a guy who acted as a super hero in television. However someone was attacking people in the night, dressed as a the sparrow. I was surprised. So it was the sparrow who had attacked me?

"Yuma, why are you not telling her, that you know the real sparrow?" questioned Astral "That you are friends with him and that he is called Nelson, and that he is the one who is attacking people". Yuma sneered at Astral. I grinned a little. Yuma looked really confused at me. I just smiled.

"Your floating friend Astral is right" I said "I have to know the whole truth".

"Wait you can see Astral?" Yuma said surprised. I nodded and told him about the duel he had with Shark. I told him I was there as well, and that I could see Astral there, and that Astral had promised not to tell. I even told him about the door, which surprised both Astral and Yuma. I don't know why I told them all this. Like Shark I had a feeling I could trust them. Astral floated over to me and looked really closely at me. Like he was scanning me or something.

"This is really interesting" Astral said "The same door, Yuma opened, told you to protect me and Yuma". I nodded. Yuma was really confused.

"I don't get it" He said "If you shall protect me, then why did you not just let yourself be known that day". I just sighed.

"I have my reasons" I just said. Yuma was about to ask me something, when suddenly Yuma's grandma was standing in the doorstep.

"Breakfast is ready you guys" she said. Yuma helped me out of bed and I finally noticed that I was dressed in some other clothes. I looked at Yuma.

"I took the freedom to clean your clothes" Yuma's grandma told me "It looked like it was a long time since it had bin cleaned".

I blushes a little, but didn't say anything. Yuma told me I had borrowed some of his big sister Kairi's clothes and as soon as it was cleaned, I could get them on again. I just sighed.

We walked inside a kitchen and I was placed on a chair near a table. A tray with food was in front of me. Some rice, a fish, some vegetables and tea. I was a little surprised. Yuma was sitting next to me and grandma in front of me.

"Uha!" yawned a voice and a girl walked in. This must be Yuma's big sister Kairi, I thought. She placed herself at the last chair at the table.

"It was a long night" Kairi said "I had to finish my report and the deadline is today. Luckily, I finished it in the middle of the night". She yawned again and began eating a little of her food. Then she noticed me. I was slowly eating some of the rice.

"Hey who's the kid?" she asked "I don't remember we had guests, and wait is she wearing my clothes?!". I looked down at my toes. This was a little awkwardly.

"She is a girl Yuma rescued in the middle of the night" their grandma told her "Yuma says she was attacked by that sparrow thing. Secondly her clothes were dirty, I took the liberty and borrowed some of your clothes". I bowed politely.

"My name is Zaira" I said. Yuma was grinning, telling about how we meet, until he also realises that he was telling Kairi, that he was late for school that day. They began fighting. I was smiling. So this was how a family felt like. It felt warm and happy thoughts coming from them. I ate the rest of my food. Kairi was now looking at me. Her and Yuma was apparently finished arguing.

"I am sure I have seen you somewhere" she said "I just can't put my finger on it". I gulped inside. Of course this paradise could not stay forever.

"Kairi" said grandma suddenly "Lets just let the poor girl eat without getting questioned".

She smiled at me. I nodded happily. Yuma was looked confused at me. So did his sister, but they didn't ask any other questions. When we were finished, and we had helped cleaning the table (that was really a weird feeling), the grandma looked at me and smiled. Then she looked at Yuma.

"Since this is sunday Yuma! What about talking your little friend on a trip outside?" she asked. Yuma began protesting. Astral told me they had plans on finding the sparrow, and make him stop this. They apparently didn't want me dragging along. However Grandma was determined on that one. I borrowed a jacket from Kairi and we left the house some minutes after.

"So where does that sparrow hide?" I asked Yuma "I am going with you, you know".

"Yuma it will be wise to let her join us. The door said we had a connection" Astral said. Yuma sighed and in the end, I could join him. Apparently there was a set down the pier, so we all decided to look for the sparrow there.

Normal p.o.v.

"Grandma whats the deal here?" asked Kairi a little angry "You let a girl in here, who we know nothing about, and then you just let her go. Without questioning her?". Kairi slammed her fists at the table. Grandma just sighed and drank her tea.

"I am a news reporter!" yelled Kairi "and I can feel a awesome story here!".

"And that's the reason Kairi" said Grandma "You are not gonna question this girl".

"And why is that?" Kairi asked "What's so special about her anyway? Do you know her grandma?!". Grandma sighed and shook her head. Kairi looked furious.

"Then why? She could be criminal for all I known. Or a terrorist..!".

"Or a innocent girl" Grandma said and sighed "However I have my reasons".

"What reasons?" said Kairi angry. Grandma looked at her and sighed.

"Your father actually" she said. Kairi looked really confused. Grandma sighed.

"Your father Kazuma told me in one of his letters, that if we as a family ever came across a girl with orange hair and strange purple eyes, we should help her without question" Grandma said and drank the tea "And Kairi my dear, does she really look that dangerous? In my eyes this child looks really sad". Kairi sighed.

"If you and father say so" Kairi said and sighed "But I am sure I have seen her somewhere before". Grandma shrugged.

Zaira's p.o.v.

We were waiting. Waiting in the shadows to catch that guy called Nelson, alias the sparrow. Suddenly we could hear something. I instantly knew it was him. My hunches are almost always correct. I nodded to Yuma and he turned on the stage light. I could see a boy in a super hero costume without his mask. Yuma could recognize him though. Apparently he was Yuma's friend Nelson.

"Nelson why are running around in the city attacking people?" Yuma asked.

"What are you doing in here?" Nelson asked "I thought I told you to stay away". I walked over to Yuma and sighed.

"You can't reason with him..." I began, but got interrupted by Nelson loud out burst.

"You! You are the evil servant of furious max!" He screamed "You are the one I didn't got the chance to punish!". I just shrugged. However Nelson sneered.

"If you are with her Yuma, then you are a servant to Furious max as well" Nelson stated "I have to fulfil my duty to the galaxy queen".

Me and Yuma looked at each other. Yuma sighed. He challenged Nelson to a duel.

"He has totally lost it. The pressure of being the sparrow is to much for him" stated Yuma. I sighed. However when he challenged Nelson and he accepted, a number was shown on his hand. Yuma and astral looked shocked. I just sighed.

"A number?" questioned Astral "It must amplify his pressure for being the sparrow?".

"So once again this is your fault" Yuma said and sighed. However the duel began.

Yuma: 4000Lp.

Nelson: 4000Lp.

Nelson started of by summoning a monster called "Esper star puma" to the field, and played a facedown. I was a little confused. What kind of deck does this sparrow have? However according to Astral that monster was from the tv show. Yuma summoned "Gogogo golem" and attacked, but nelson had a trap who enabled him to switch Yuma's monster into def mode. Then he could summon three copies of the same monster. I looked at Yuma. He ended his turn, however I had a feeling that since it apparently followed the tv series, then Nelson must summon more monsters from the show. So of course I didn't get surprised if he tribute summoned his monster to summon a copu of himself "Esper star sparrow" to the field. Apparently the monsters he tributed returned to his field with an eff and Nelson overlayed his tree monsters to XYZ summon "Nb 83 Galaxy Queen". Yuma looked in horror.

"Um Nelson you summoned you mom" Yuma stated.

However I had a feeling it didn't sound good anyway. She gained immunity to Nelson's monsters and now they could give Yuma piecing damage. Yuma got his by too direct attacks. I didn't know what to do. I felt I was just in the way.

"You really think you are a super hero" Yuma questioned "He wouldn't be in this mess, if it wasn't for his mom". I looked confused at Yuma. He looked at me as well.

"I got it!" He yelled "Zaira call Tori and tell her to bring the sparrow's mom to this place".

I looked confused at him, but I nodded. Yuma gave me Tori's number. I began calling her, explaining everything Yuma was telling me and she promised me, her and Bronk would find her.

Time skip.

The times goes by. When Nelson's mom finally arrived, Yuma had serious problems in the duel with Nelson. However Yuma at least got Utopia on the field. However the sparrow now had 4 monsters on the field. The sparrow, Puma, a giant and a Eagle.

"What is going on here?" asked Nelson's mom and looked around. Then she saw Nelson and began yelling at him, really angry. I clenched my fists. Now I understand what Yuma meant by his mom pressuring him.

"Hey lady!" I yelled "What has he done wrong? Nelson only tried to live up to your expectations. You put to much pressure on him. Now he thinks he is the sparrow from the tv show". Nelson's mom looked confused at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked "Who in the world are you anyway?". I didn't answer that, and luckily Yuma took over this conversation.

"Nelson's mom, do you remember these attacks around the city. It was Nelson's doing" Yuma said. The woman looked shocked.

"No! Nelson would never do such things!" She said angry. I sighed.

"He is not himself" Yuma added "He is stuck in the fiction world". In the end Yuma told Nelson's mom to watch this duel.

Time skip.

After a fierce battle back and forth, Yuma finally defeated Nelson. He had made a combo, with Utopia and a trap card that switched his monsters battle mode. The Galaxy Queen was no longer in def mode and if Yuma succeed in the attack, he would win. However had as a last resort used a trap to summon "Esper star sparrow" to the field with 0 att points. Nelson's only attempt was to save her mom from harm by shielding her, in some way, by himself. However it didn't change the fact that Yuma won! I sighed relieved. Cy appeared in spirit form beside me now.

 _"Look mistress"_ I told me and was looking at Astral. He was holding his hand towards Nelson now, and apparently a minute after he got the number card. Nelson was free from its influence. His mom had walked up to him and was telling Nelson to be himself and that she would lay down the pressure for now on. I smiled. It all had a happy ending. Yuma smiled at me and pushed my back, and was suddenly all friendly with me. I was a little surprised.

"That really reminded me about my own mom" Yuma said and smiled "However she is not here. She and my dad are adventures and they are traveling around the world right now".

I flinched a little. I had no idea about my parents. I was a orphan. However before Yuma and the gang could ask me about mine, I quickly asked:

"What about returning back to your place? Grandma must be worried".

Yuma looked up and then he nodded. We began walking back to Yuma's house. Tori and Bronk went back to their own houses. However on our trip back I noticed that Astral was looking at me really curiously. I had a feeling, he knew I was hiding something from them. I just hoped he never figured it out. 

Time skip.

It was in the middle of the night. I was sleeping at Yuma's place. It was really strange though. They haven't asked any questions yet. About who I was or anything like that. Yuma had asked what I should do now, and wondered why I didn't want to return back to my own place. I had sadly lied and told I had some family issues. I am not good at lying, but Yuma's family believed me. They told I could stay for the night and then they would try finding out how to help me in the morning. I sighed inside. I was not gonna stay until the morning. I was lying in the bed, I had slept in, when Yuma saved me. I was listening to all their snoring, to make sure they all were sleeping tightly. When I was sure they were doing that, I sneaked out of bed. I took the clothes off, I had borrowed from Kairi, and took my own clothes on. Grandma had washed them pretty well. I sadly had to make them dirty, before meeting up with the pack. I sighed and tiptoed toward the window in the room. I opened it, but before I entered it, I looked back at the house and the family inside it. I was thinking of Kairi, Yuma, Astral and his grandma. They seem so nice. I wished that I could stay. I wished to be a part of their family, but I knew it was not possible. First of all, who would let me into their family when they found out I was a thief. A wanted girl. Secondly if I didn't return to the pack again soon, Shark would end of in serious trouble because of me. I sighed again and began leaving through the window.

"Are you leaving so soon Zaira?" said a voice suddenly. I froze and turned my head slowly towards the voice. Astral was floating behind me now. I sighed a little.

"Yes I am Astral" I said "Please say hi to Yuma from me. Tell him never to look for me! It would have been better if we never meet in the first place". Astral looked confused at me. He floated over to me now.

"I don't understand a thing" Astral said "Why do you have to leave? I thought we had a connection". I sighed deeply.

"Astral listen" I said and sighed again "I wish I could stay. I really do. But we are from two different worlds. I need to be with my kind, Shark needs me as well and...". I stopped up when I figured out what I just had said. I had said to much. Astral was looking confused at me once again.

"Shark? I don't understand?" He said "And different worlds? Please explain?". I sighed again and smiled a warm happy smile at him.

"Astral I have already told you to much" I said "Please don't tell Yuma or if you need to tell him, then wait until tomorrow". Astral looked at me.

"As you wish. I am not gonna keep this from Yuma, but I can at least wait until tomorrow" Astral stated "If you really need to leave. I will not keep you". I smiled at Astral and nodded.

"I need to leave" I said "You are a good friend Astral. Even through you are some kind of ghost". Then I jumped out of the window and rushed off somewhere.


	5. Truth finally revealed. Zaira is criminal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Yuma's p.o.v.

Yuma climbed down from the roof, where his bed was. Or bed was not the right word for it, Yuma was sleeping in a hammock. However in the room beneath him was a normal bed and room, where Yuma was keeping his stuff. Zaira had slept in here as well. Yuma had rushed down, eager to wake up Zaira. He had made it his mission to be friends with her. It was only fair, since she had helped him so much. Yuma only wanted to return the favor, or actually he was not thinking about that. He just wanted to be friends with her.

"Morning Zaira!" he yelled without looking around "Today we are totally gonna duel and...!".

Then he noticed that the bed was empty. He looked around in the room and found Astral, which was a little weird since he normally stayed inside the key doing the night. He was standing near the window and was looking outside.

"Hey Astral have you seen Zaira?" He asked. Astral turned around and looked at Yuma. Then he nodded. Yuma looked surprised.

"Really? Then were is she? Is she already downstairs?" Yuma asked.

Astral looked at him and was about to say something, when the door to the room opened and Kairi walked inside. She was like Yuma not even looking around at first.

"Okay you two sleepyheads!" She said "Wake up! Grandma has made breakfast!". Then Kairi noticed that only Yuma was in here. She looked confused at him.

"Where is your little friend Yuma?" asked Kairi and sighed. Yuma bit his lip.

"Um I don't know. I just woke up and the bed was empty" Yuma explained.

"WHAT!" yelled Kairi "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her! Grandma!".

Then Kairi left the room in a hurry. Yuma looked really confused now. He turned his head towards Astral now. He was looking out at the window again.

"Astral what gives? Where is Zaira?" Yuma asked. Astral sighed and looked really sad at him now. Then he floated over to Yuma.

"Zaira have left us" Astral said "She left the house in the middle of the night. She said she had to leave. She told me a lot of weird things". Yuma looked shocked.

"She left? But why? And wait she talked to you? Why didn't you stop her?" Yuma said and was a little furious. Astral sighed.

"I tried. She said she wished to stay but couldn't" Astral said "It was all so confusing". Yuma looked at him and sighed.

"Okay tell me everything". Astral began telling him everything.

Time skip.

Yuma rushed inside the kitchen. He could hear Kairi complain to grandma.

"See! I told you she is not a normal child. She is properly criminal. She was properly using us" could Yuma hear Kairi say. Grandma only sighed.

"Grandma!" yelled Yuma and rushed inside the kitchen "Zaira has snuck out in the middle of the night. The window to my room was open". Grandma sighed and smiled at Yuma. She looked at Kairi as well, and then back at Yuma.

"I know" She said "I knew she would leave. That's the reason I let her spend the night here in the first place". Yuma and Kairi looked confused at each other.

"If you knew, why did you let her go then?!" Kairi said angry "I think I have to call the police. She need to be found". Kairi began walking over to her d-gazer.

"KAIRI!" yelled grandma angry "You are not gonna call the police. We can solve this without them. I have something to show the two of you".

Kairi froze, but a minute later she returned. She was always curious. They all placed themselves at the table. Grandma was holding a newspaper. Yuma could see a page, with a picture with Zaira on it. Yuma looked surprised at it.

"But that's Zaira on it" Yuma said. Kairi grabbed the paper and began reading it. Grandma nodded and sighed.

"Yes. She is wanted by the police" Grandma told him "I knew who she was, the minute you brought her here. However I don't think she is that dangerous. She looked kind of sad to me. She must be lonely as well". Yuma was about to say something, however in just that minute, Kairi slammed the newspaper at the table.

"I KNEW IT!" yelled kairi out loud "She is criminal. I smell a scoop here. Picture this; homeless girl, living among us. Forced to live as a street rat". Yuma looked in horror. He noticed Astral floating beside him now. He was listening as well.

"Wait Zaira is homeless and criminal?!" Yuma yelled "No! That is not true! She is very kind. She helped me. She is my friend. She can't be a bad person.". Grandma smiled, but then she nodded.

"I think so Yuma" Grandma told him "She is properly a criminal and have no home". She was about to say something more, when Kairi slammed her hand at the table. She was looking pretty angry.

"I am agreeing with Yuma. She is not a bad person. Like I said, she is forced too". Kairi said and grabbed some of her food "I need to get to the bottom of this. What the paper stated, she got caught together with some criminals. However no one has proof that she was a criminal. Secondly some weird things happened, when they tried to capture her. But what people really are, is afraid to find out why. They just assume that she is dangerous, without looking into things". Yuma was confused.

"Yes. I never said she was a bad person either" Grandma said and drank her tea "The reason she ran away was because she didn't want to drag us down with her I think".

"I believe so too" said Astral "If Zaira wanted to hurt us, she would have done it by now, and she told me she wanted to stay". Yuma sighed a little. What to do?

"Yuma!" yelled Kairi suddenly "You need to find her. We need to get the truth out of her. We need to clear her name. You wanted to become friends right. Well apparently she needs help, so what friend let her hanging". Yuma smiled and ate his breakfast pretty fast. Then he jumped up in the air.

"It is time to feel the flow!" He yelled "Come on Astral! Lets find out friend!".

"I am right behind you" Astral said.

Time skip at the school.

"Wait are you telling us the truth?" said Bronk surprised "Zaira is criminal?". Yuma nodded and showed his friends the paper. Tori, Bronk and a one of his new friends Caswell looked at it. Caswell confused, Tori and Bronk in horror.

"Yes! She is a criminal. However we need to find her. Kairi believes she is innocent" Yuma said. Caswell looked in disbelief.

"Wait you want to find a criminal" Caswell stated "Maybe your sister is wrong. Maybe she is as dangerous as the papers stated". Yuma looked pretty angry. He was about to grab Caswell, however Bronk was faster.

"How dare you talk about Zaira like that!" He said angry and had grabbed his collar. "You don't even know her! Me, Yuma and Tori had meet her. She is kind. She helped even Yuma. Found his key piece. I know she has a good heart". Tori nodded in agreement. Yuma smiled. His friends actually believed him.

"But where can we find her?" asked Tori confused "Last time we found her, was just a coincidence". Yuma sighed. He had no idea.

"What about Shark? Anyone who knows about him?" Astral asked "Zaira mentioned him, when we were talking". Yuma looked at him, and told the others, what Astral suggested. Bronk looked a little pale.

"Shark, Seriously!" Bronk said "She hangs out with him, or that's what Astral thinks, then we may be in big trouble. Rumor has it that Shark hangs out with so really nasty gang". Yuma looked really surprised, and clenched his fists.

"It doesn't matter" Yuma said "If Shark knows where Zaira is, then I will take the chance and go ask him". The others sighed. However they all decided to go after school.

Zaira's p.o.v.

"So are you ready to leave?" asked Shark. He was leaning towards his motorcycle and had crossed arms. He had parked a little away from the mansion. I sighed a little.

"Yeah. Just get this over with" I said. Shark looked at me.

"What's with you this morning?" He asked. I sighed and told him what happened last day and night. Shark looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Wait you were at Yuma's place, and they didn't treat you like a bad guy, They didn't even ask" Shark said confused.

"No. I don't know why. They just let me in, without any questions" I replied and sighed "However I had to leave or you would get in trouble". Shark snort.

"You should have stayed" He said "I could have survived or something". I snort.

"Yeah right. Big bad Shark boy could have survived the packs punishment. They would properly had killed you" I said coldly "Beside we have nothing to do with them anyway". Shark shrugged a little.

"True. But the expression on your face tells me, something different" Shark said and grinned "You wanted to stay, You wanted a family". I snort coldly and got up on his motorcycle. Shark did the same thing.

"The pack is my family now" I said "I am a criminal you know. I can't drag them down with me okay. Lets just go". Shark shrugged a little.

"Okay. As you wish, but you can't hide anything from me" He said and smirked "You are worried about them". I sighed.

"Fine. I am" I said. However the reason I was worried, was because I mentioned Shark's name to Astral. I just hoped Yuma and friends, never would find me.

Time skip.

We were hanging out in the arcade like always. Luckily there has been any stealing or other bad stuff lately. However I had noticed that Scorch and his brother Chills was staying in their own room most of the times lately. I don't know why, but it can't be any good. The only thing they had made sure off was that they had ordered me to come every day at the same time and at I had to tell them if I ever leave. I had this bad feeling that they had a big plan with me. Shark was thinking the same thing. He was still my leach. I had nothing against that, but my outside character was complaining a lot. Right now we were both inside our own private room at the arcade. There were not really that many rooms. Beside Scorch and his brothers rooms, there were only three others. However I was apparently considered valued enough to get a room. Shark didn't have one, and if I remember, there was a kid who had this room before me, who Scorch kicked out. Not the gang of course, but the room. Shark was looking at his deck. Funny he was doing that, since he told me he had quit. However I was really looking interested at it. Shark took a look at his deck once a while. It never got boring watching. Shark suddenly looked at me.

"What about getting a deck?" He asked suddenly "The way you look at me, creeps me out Zaira". I sighed a little, but then smiled.

"Oh yeah" I stated "Why should I? You have a deck, but never duels". Shark snort.

"Well for starters miss stubborn" He said and sighed "I can take a look at your cards. A deck reveals peoples heart. Just want to know what kind of girl you are".

I snort coldly, but then sighed a little. I would like to know that as well, but was of course not gonna tell him that. I looked at Shark. I was lying on a old little destroyed sofa. Shark was in a arm chair.

"I told you I don't want a deck from stolen money, and I don't want steal one that's for sure" I said. Shark nodded and took his cards in his deck case. Cy appeared now.

 _"Mistress. You are a beast warrior, Or you was that in the past"_ Cy said, which made me almost flew up from the sofa. Shark looked at me.

"Um something wrong Zaira?" He asked. I bit myself in the lip. I always wanted to tell Shark about Cy, but just couldn't. I felt like he wouldn't like this. Cy shook its head a little and flew around Shark a little. Then back at me.

 _"Mistress. Shark, as you call it, is as important as the Yuma boy and Astral. It is okay to show me to him"_ Cy said and leaned on my shoulder. It was a spirit, so it went through it in some way. I sighed. I took a card up from my pocket in my jacket.

"Um well I have to show you something" I said and showed him Cy, nb 24. Shark took it and looked really surprised.

"You have a number" He said "Since when do you have that? Are you possessed?". I hit him on the head and shook my head.

"Of course not Shark boy" I said and grinned "Do you see any number on me?".

I began telling Shark about his mansion. How I meet it. That we apparently were partners in the past and it wasn't possessing me. That it was a spirit and what is just had told me.

"Wait you have a beast deck?" He said "Or did, before your memory loss. Interesting. That makes sense. You the lone wolf, can be wild and uncontrollable...".

"Watch it Shark boy! A wolf is dangerous as well. You can't bite someone, who is not in the sea" I said coldly "Like a wolf is attacking at land". Shark smirked a little.

"That's true, but if the wolf ends in deep sea, it is Shark feeding time" He said "But I wasn't finished, this wolf also wants to be tamed so it can relax. Isn't that right? You want a friend, a family. So why aren't you letting me be you friend". I sighed.

"I told you. I don't need them. You are only my partner" I said. Shark sighed.

"Fine. Be that way" He said coldly and gave Cy back "I am still trying to be your friend. Despite what you are saying". I sighed.

"You sound like Yuma" I said. Shark snort coldly back.

"Yeah well maybe he is right for once" Shark said "I got my sister. I have someone in my life. What do you have?".

I sneered angry at got up on my feets. I was about to say something, when the door to the room got open and a boy from the gang rushed in. If I remember correctly, his name was Weasel. He looked at us, with a lot of excitement in his voice.

"Hey Shark, Mysty" He said and grinned "Some stupid school kids are about to enter our territory. Scorch wanna teach them a lesson. Wanna come?".

He was looking at me, with... I don't know hope? He was either admiring me or had a crush on me. Maybe both. It was a little annoying. I looked coldly at him.

"Oh yeah? What kind of school?" I asked "If it is not some strong once, then they are not worth my time". Weasel looked disappointed.

"Only some stupid idiots from Heartland Academy" He said and sighed "I will take my leave them". He left a little later. Shark had widened his eyes a little.

"That is my school" He whispered "You don't think...". However he never finished the sentence, because he could hear a familiar voice yell like hell.

"Put me down or you will be sorry!" yelled Yuma. I could recognize that voice everywhere. Shark and I opened the door a little bit and looked down. I was sneering. Yuma, Tori, Bronk and a new guy with blue hair, was surrounded by the pack. Yuma was hanging in his foot by Chills. His head was almost hitting the floor. Bronk had gotten lifted up in a tight grip from Scorch, and he was squeezing all air out of Bronk.

"What are you doing here pipsqueak?" said Scorch coldly "This is our territory". The rest of the gang surrounded the blue hair and Tori. It didn't look good.

"Just leave us alone, or you are gonna deal with me, when I get down!" yelled Yuma. I facepalmed a little. Wrong strategy Yuma. Astral was hanging down looking at Yuma as well.

"I don't think that will work. It looks like these guys aren't taking anyone down soon" said Astral analytical. I sighed and looked at Shark.

"Do something" I whispered "Or they are gonna get it". Shark looked at me.

"Why aren't you doing this yourself?" He asked. I sighed a little.

"Oh yeah. The great Mysty Thief girl. Scorch little favorite. If he knew I was hanging around with Yuma and the others, what do you think he would think?" I said "Just do this. They are from your school". Shark smirked a little.

"Only if you want to be my friend Zaira" He said "Friends helps each other. Please let me". I sighed and pushed him out of the room.

"Fine Shark boy. You are my friend. Are you so happy? Now go down there and save them" I said. Shark smirked and walked down there.

"Stop!" Shark yelled coldly "Let go of the little brats!". The pack looked at him.

"Shark?" said Scorch coldly "Do you know them or something?". Shark snort.

"Yeah. Sure do" He said. Scorch and Chills both shrugged and let go of them. Minutes later they left the arcade. I sighed relieved. Shark walked over to Yuma.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly "You shouldn't have come here".

"I have business with you Shark" Yuma said. Shark snort coldly.

"Oh yeah. What kind of business?" He asked. I began sneaking downstairs.

"You remember that girl Zaira" He asked. I froze. Darn that Astral, I thought. He had really told Yuma. "The girl who slammed your cheek. Well I am looking for her. Actually I am looking for both of you. You shouldn't hang out with these thugs". Shark froze like I did. He was having a sneak peak at the top floor. I knew he was looking for me. I sighed a little. I noticed that Astral was looking around as well.

"And what if I knew?" Shark said coldly "Then what". Yuma sneered.

"Then I want to know where she is" He said "I will even duel you to get the information from you". Shark sneered a little.

"I can't duel" He said "I quit dueling. Now leave. And stop messing around in our lives". Yuma looked angry at him.

"No! I won't!" He sneered "Now I am certain she is here. I am gonna free you both. I am not leaving until I know where she is!". I sighed and walked out of the shadows.

"You are a pain in the ass Yuma!" I said coldly "Can't you take a hint? I told you to never find me". Yuma and the others looked at me. I snort.

"We never promised you anything like that" Yuma said and sneered "So it is true. You are both a member of this gang. You are really criminal, And homeless".

"Well yeah since that cat are out of the bag" I said and sighed "Yes. I am not that goody goody girl you know". I walked over to Shark. Blue guy snort as well and said something who sounded like "I knew it!". I just ignored him.

"So now you know where I am, you and your friends can take your leave" I said coldly. Shark nodded as well. Yuma only shook his head.

"I am here to bring you back home" Yuma said "So come on Zaira. Lets just leave this place. And take Shark with you. You don't belong here". I froze a little by his words. He was here to bring me back. Why? I shook my head a little.

"Don't you get it dork!" I sneered back "This is my home. I am a criminal. A thief to be specific. I am not belonging in your world. Now get out!". However no one of them moved an inch. I looked at Shark.

"We know the truth!" Yelled Bronk suddenly and was holding the newspaper in front of me. I saw my own picture. "You are only forced to live this way. If you could you would stop. I just know it. Why else would you try finding Yuma's key when Shark broke it. The little key piece". I sneered a little.

"Even if this is true" I said coldly "This is my life now. Deal with it! There is nothing you can do about it. I am criminal". Yuma shook his head.

"You are not. You are kind. You have a good heart. Kairi is trying to clear your name as we speak" Yuma said. That surprised me. "You come home with me, we need your story on what happened a year ago". I sneered and pushed Shark a little.

"Come we are leaving" I said "This is like talking to a stubborn donkey". Shark grin.

"Sure. I don't want to hang out with them anyway" He said and we began leaving this place. Yuma sneered angry.

"Duel me Zaira!" He said. I stopped up "In a duel, a persons real heart is shown". I placed my face in a cold expression and glared at him.

"I can't" I said coldly "I have no deck. And I don't need one. Goodbye Yuma". Then we both left the arcade.

Yuma's p.o.v.

Time skip.

Yuma was lying in his hammock at the roof. It was in the middle of the night, but Yuma couldn't sleep. Astral was floating beside him. He apparently couldn't sleep either. Everything today had just been, in his eyes, some chaos. First he had found Zaira.. And Shark. However it didn't turn out to be like he had imagined. Zaira didn't want to return home. Shark had apparently quit dueling and Zaira had no deck. When he had told Grandma and Kairi that he had found Zaira, but couldn't bring her back. Yuma could see the sadness in their eyes. It was actually not his plan, helping Shark, but when he saw who he was hanging out with, Yuma changed his mind. He wanted to help them both. Zaira and Shark. Shark was already a friend, since they have dueled. Did Zaira really not have a deck? Yuma sighed.

"Yuma I am wondering" said Astral a little and looked at him "What are your thoughts in all this with Zaira and Shark?". Yuma looked at him. Astral looked worried. He was worried about them as well?

"Well Astral. It pains me that Shark has quit. You are supposed to duel for life" He said and sighed again "As for Zaira. I want her as a friend. I want her to be part of my family. I want to duel her, but she says she has no deck". Astral looked at him.

"Zaira don't want to leave the thugs Yuma" Astral said "But I think I know why. Because of Shark. So if you make Shark leave, then perhaps Zaira would leave as well. So how to make Shark leave?". Yuma looked surprised at Astral.

"By a duel" Yuma said.

Astral nodded. Yuma smiled. Maybe he could make Shark remember how much fun dueling could be as well. So he doesn't have to quit. Now that he had a plan, Yuma yawned a little and fell asleep.

Time skip. The next day at the arcade's main entrance.

"What do you want now Yuma?" said Shark coldly "Didn't Zaira and I tell you to never come here". Yuma clenched his fists a little.

"You did, but I didn't listen" Yuma said "I want a duel Shark. I don't take no for an answer". Shark sneered angry. The door to the arcade opened and Zaira walked in.

"Shark what is taking you so long? You promised..." She stopped up, when she saw Yuma in front of her. Yuma looked at her.

"I will" said Shark "However I just wants this dork to leave. Thats all".

"I will never leave!" yelled Yuma angry "I am gonna have a duel with you, and thats that!". Shark sneered and took Zaira's hand a little.

"I told you Yuma. I have quit! Now beat it!" He yelled. Zaira nodded in agreement.

"The only thing I am beating is you in that duel we are about to have" Yuma replayed "I really want a duel Shark, why don't you want one?". Shark sneered.

"For the last time! I have quit" He said and looked at Zaira. She nodded. They both began running away. Yuma sneered and looked at Astral.

"Come on Astral. We are not gonna lose them. We will follow them forever" Yuma said. Astral nodded.

"I am right behind you" He said.

Zaira's p.o.v.

I ran and ran, while following Shark through the city. I was as determined as Shark, to lose Yuma. However that boy was persistent. When we jumped over a fence, I noticed that Yuma was slamming into the fence, and thought we had lost him now, but some minutes after, he was on our tail again. I sneered. Then we tried to lose him at the river, it sounded like it worked, when I heard a big SPLASH and Yuma properly fell in. However we didn't look back. We finally stopped at the harbor in the other end of the city. We were both out of breath. I looked at Shark.

"Do you think we finally lost him?" I asked. Shark nodded and took a deep breath.

"You can't lose me!" said a voice suddenly and Yuma was standing in front of us, catching his breath like us. I sneered angry. He was pretty annoying.

"Shark. We are gonna have that duel" He said "Right here and now So what do you say?". Shark only sneered and took Zaira's hand and began walking away.

"Oh come on Shark, Zaira" He said "I thought we were friends". I sneered angry and so did Shark as well. We both turned around and looked angry at him.

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" we said in unison and Shark continued "Why would you think that anyway?". Yuma looked a little puzzled.

"Um why I see you as a friend Shark? Um because we dueled" He said and smiled "As for you Zaira, I know we will duel in the future, so you are gonna be my friend". I was staring at him. He was annoying. A annoying little goof ball, but he apparently cared about us. Yuma sighed a little. 

"Why don't you get it?" Yuma said "I care for both of you. And as your friend, I want you to stop hanging out with these thugs of yours. Actually if I win this duel, you both have to ditch them". I looked at Yuma. Astral was floating beside him like always, but a minute after Astral floated over to me.

"I am worried as well" He said to me "Zaira. We have a connection. I only want you to be happy. I have observed that you are smiling a lot, when you are around Yuma. You were not doing that with these thugs". On the outside I just snort coldly, but on the inside, I was shocked. Why did they two care so much? Shark sighed suddenly.

"Okay, And what do I get if I win?" Shark said and smirked. Yuma took his pendant.

"Well you get this Shark" Yuma said. Astral looked in horror, but Yuma said, he should not meddle. He was telling him, that he was not gonna use a Number in this duel, since Shark didn't have any. It was only fair. He would win this duel all by himself. Astral sighed, but said he was not gonna meddle. Shark smirked.

"Okay. You got yourself a deal Yuma" He said "In 10 minutes. At that bridge". He pointed at a unfinished bridge. Yuma just nodded.

Time skip.

I was sitting on Shark's motorcycle. Just waiting. Shark was standing in front of me, and was about to duel Yuma. I could see, Yuma's friends, Tori, Bronk and the blue haired guy, who I found out was Caswell, standing over at Yuma's side, and they were cheering on him. I looked at Shark. He actually looked like he was enjoying himself. I had seen Shark's deck millions of times, and a lot of strategies was pumping through my head. It was an exciting feeling. I took my d-gazer on like the rest and the duel began.

Yuma: 4000Lp.

Shark: 4000Lp.

Yuma started off, by summoned his golem in def and toss down a facedown. Shark was better. He got an XYZ monster on the field in his first turn. It was called Aero Shark, and its eff slammed Yuma with 400 points of damage for every card in his hand. He had 4. so Yuma got hit with 1600 points of damage. Shark also played a spell that destroyed Yuma's trap, before he attacked with his monster, dealing more damage to Yuma and took out his monster. Then he placed a face down and ended his turn. I looked at Shark and shrugged a little. I didn't expected anything less from Shark. I knew he had studied up on Yuma's deck. Shark smirked.

"I hope you are happy Yuma. You wanted a duel with me so badly. Well you got one. And all the hurt who comes with it" Shark said. Yuma sneered and got up.

"I am not hurt at all" Yuma said.

However I had a feeling he was faking it. He summoned his gagaga magician to the field. However suddenly Yuma stopped up. He looked torned. I had a feeling is was something with his number. Shark smirked.

"Come on Yuma" He said "Bring out that Number. I want you to. We both know that you can't beat me without it".

I could see Yuma hesitate. He looked really confused. However in the end, Yuma brought out Utopia. I sighed. I knew it. Yuma was no different that the other people I had been hanging around with. Saying that they would keep their words, but in the end, backstabbing me, by going back on their words. Yuma attacked Shark, but he counted by moving his fish from the grave out from play, he could stop the attack. Secondly he got another fish monster on his field. Yuma couldn't do anything but end his turn. The next move from Shark went pretty fast. Shark got another lv 3 monster and XYZ summoned his "Black ray lancer" to the field. He also slammed Yuma with 800 points of damage, because of Aero Shark. Then he removed a overlay unit from Lancer. This turn all effects on Yuma's side of the field was negated. Including Utopia! It could now get destroyed like any other monster. Shark attacked with his lancer first, destroying Utopia, then ending the duel with Aero Shark. Yuma got blasted to the ground. I got up on my feets and began walking over to Shark. I had removed the D-gazer as well. Shark smirked at Yuma.

"Well I guess I can tell you why I quit" Shark said and began walked over to Yuma "I was devastated when you beat me. But I all feel better now".

He took the pendant around his neck, then he walked back to me. However on the way over there, Shark tossed the necklace back to Yuma. He was smiling a little.

"Keep it Yuma. As a reminder what I did to you" He said "Come Zaira". I nodded.

"Wait Shark, Zaira!" Yuma said "Don't go!". Shark was about to say something, but I was quicker. I was staring at Yuma.

"I knew it!" I said and sounded really angry "You are just like the rest Yuma! Saying you want to help, but I know now, that in the end, you will let me hanging, just like everyone else. You will go back on your words, just like you did there".

"Zaira, that is not true" said Yuma and looked shocked "I will never...".

"Save it Yuma!" I yelled "We both know you are lying. I don't ever want to be bothered again by you or anyone else. You think these friends of mine are thugs, but they are all that I have now. All we have. And that is fine by us".

Shark nodded in agreement. He had already climbed aboard on the motorcycle. A minute after I did that as well. We drove away from here, and never looked back. But I had a feeling, Yuma was going to be devastated after this! I just knew. 


	6. A Tag team duel. Trust in your friends Zaira.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Zaira's p.o.v.

  
**I was surrounded in darkness. At first I couldn't see a thing. However then a bright light appeared out of nowhere, and I was standing on the same crumpled pathway, I had been before. These many times I had been in here in my dreams now. I was no longer scared of being in here. However I was still careful, when I was walking on the pathway. I began walking over to the door, who was a little far away from me. That door, who resembled Yuma's door so much, but wasn't. When I came closer, I could see the difference right away. Like there were no chains. No lock either. That was pretty weird. When I arrived, I tried to push the door again, but like always, it didn't open. I sighed. Then I heard it. Whisper. Whispering voices all around me. They were saying my name, over and over again. Then the door changed a little and the cheapy face had appeared once again. The door, who was looking at me. I was not happy about this face it sended me.**

_**"Zaira"** _ **it said and the whispering voice followed. Repeating what the door had said. It gave me the creeps. I sneered angry at the door.**

**"What do you want?" I asked "Just let me in already". The door sneered coldly.**

_**"I can't girl"** _ **it said and snort** _**"Only you can open it Zaira".** _ **The voices whispered "Open" a lot and my name. I sneered a little and looked at the door.**

**"How is that possible. There is not even a lock on you. How can you open without a key" I said angry. This time the door actually laughed a little.**

_**"There is many ways to open a door Zaira"** _ **it said** _**"However since you don't want to protect the ghost.. and Yuma. You will have to wait in a long time for that key of yours".** _ ****

**I sneered coldly at the door. Suddenly everything began to crumble and everything also began flashing. I had to close my eyes. I knew I was about to wake up. I had to ask** **.**

**"Is Yuma and Astral the key to open the door?" I asked quickly. I could hear the door grin.**

_**"No. But they makes it easier. You will know in duo time Zaira. When you have found what you have been looking for"**_ **The door said. Then I felt like I was falling**.

  
"Wahh!" I yelled and woke up in the bed in the mansion. I was all sweaty and gasping after air. I had a headache. Cy appeared beside my now. It looked worried!

 _"Mistress. Are you okay?"_ it asked worried _"You were screaming"._ I sighed deeply. 

"It is nothing. It was just that dream again. You know the door" I said. Cy nodded. 

_"What are we supposed to do mistress?"_ it asked _"You had this dream for a while"._

"Yeah I know" I said and sighed "I need to check something out, first thing in the morning. Wake me up when it is morning". Cy nodded and I fell asleep again. 

Time skip.

I was hiding in the shadows. I was at the duel field place. That place where I first time met Shark. I could see Yuma duel Bronk. Caswell and Tori was spectators. Astral was floating around Yuma, watching every duel, in his observant mode. However was that a worried wrinkle on his face? I actually had a feeling what it was! Yuma was actually devastated after the duel with Shark. However no one had noticed that. A minute after, Yuma fell to the ground. He had lost 20 times in a row. I sighed. In the end Bronk left. Tori walked after him. I decided to follow there conversation. 

"Wait up Bronk" said Tori. She sounded worried. Bronk waited for her. "Why are you leaving?". Bronk snort coldly. 

"I don't like the person Yuma is turning into" He said and sighed "Maybe Zaira's words are correct. He will let us hanging, because he grew back on his word". Tori tried to make him relax, and said Yuma only got carried away. Bronk snort back at her. 

"No he didn't" He said "He broke his word, just because he lost. That's not cool".

Then before Tori could do a thing, Bronk rushes away. I sighed deeply and began walking away. Suddenly my D-gazer calling. I took it on and picked up the call. 

"Mysty your darn girl!" Yelled Shark in the other end, which surprised me a little. However then I got my compose on again. When he called my Mysty, the gang couldn't be far. Then I remembered. I haven't been at the arcade at all today.

"What's up stupid Shark boy?" I said and tried to sound cold. Shark snort coldly. 

"Hey stop calling me that. Stupid thief girl. Where are you? Scorch is quite angry. Don't tell me I have to go catch you" He said angry.

He was about to say something, when the picture moved and Scorch was shown. Wait had he just removed Shark's D-gazer? I just looked cold at him. 

"Hello Scorch" I said coldly "Brutal as ever I see. What do you want?". Scorch snort coldly. He really looked angry. 

"This is nothing Mysty. I can show you even more brutality, if you are not shown in the next hour" He said angry "I told you to show everyday girl". I shrugged. 

"Well I have girl thing to attend to. But guess I have to show then. When you ask so nicely" I said sarcastically "Be there in half an hour". Then I hung up. I didn't feel so good. _Shark!_ I rushed towards the old arcade, pretty fast!

Time skip.

I arrived at the arcade and was just catching my breath, gaining my composure, before I entered the arcade. I could see all the other members stare at me. They were playing duel monsters, but had stopped up. Then weasel, who was sitting on a chair doing nothing, rushes up. He looked up at the top floor and began screaming really loud. 

"Scorch! She is back!" He yelled "So you're happy now right?".

I looked up at the top floor as well. A door opened to Scorch's room. Him and Chills walked out. They were smirking at me. Then they looked back into the room. 

"Hey Shark come out and say hi will yer" Scorch said coldly "This is a reminder to all what happens when you fail your duties to our gang".

Shark walked out of the room. My outside character was coldly like ever. I didn't say a thing and didn't care, but on the inside, I was furious. Shark looked beat. Really beat. His cheek was swollen, he had bruises on his hands and he was rubbing his stomach. He was limping on one of the legs as well. He walked slowly down and was sending the other gang members cold eyes. 

"What are you all looking at?!" He said angry "Just continue what you are doing losers".

The others quickly did that. Shark walked over to the chair, Weasel was sitting at, but a cold look from Shark, was enough for him to move. Scorch and Chills has walked down in the mean time, and was looking at me, with a happy look? I was a little confused here. 

"Mysty my girl" He said "Good you could come. I thought you were gonna bail on us". I snort coldly, took a look at Shark, then back at him. 

"No. I said I have girl stuff to do" I said "I just forgot the time. So why should I return? Hope not just because I shall see Sharkboy as sushi. Then I have better things to do". Scorch laughed a little and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"No. Of course not" He said "I have big plans with you. However I am gonna keep you in here, until I do. I forbid you from leaving the arcade". I looked stunned at him. So did everyone in here. Even Shark. Then I snort coldly. 

"Yeah right. Good joke" I said coldly "I can do what I want Scorch. No one can keep me in here". Scorch smirked a little cruel. He was really different today.

"Oh yes I can" He said "Shark still your leach. And I have made it clear, that he is not gonna leave your side ever. Not until I need you. If Shark disobey, then he is dead sushi". I looked coldly at him. Then I sighed a little. 

"Fine. If you think that helps" I said "But at least clean him up a little bit. I don't want to look at a dead boy over there. Or give me another leach". Scorch laughed. 

"Good try" He said "But Shark stays your leach. But sure, Weasel give Shark the first aid kit. Now go to your room, and stay there". I sneered frustrated at him. 

"You are a pain in the ass! " I yelled angry "Hey give me some food in an hour, or I will seriously kill someone!".

Then I marched up to my room and slammed the door. However seconds later Shark opened the door and sighed deeply. In the background, I could hear Scorch yell. 

"And stay in there. Make sure she is not leaving". Shark sighed coldly.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know" he said and slammed the door behind him. I sighed. House Arrest with a beat up Shark So fun.

Time skip.

"Aw! Easy with where you are pointing this thing!" said Shark grumpy. I sighed a little. I removed the tweezer from his eye. Scorch had apparently removed Shark's D-gazer by force, leaving a big scratch near his eye. I was cleaning it with cotton wool and alcohol, but first need to remove one little metal piece, who was stuck in his wound. I grinned a little at Shark.

"Is the big bad Shark scared of me nursing him?" I said in a low voice. Shark sneered.

"Of course not!" he said coldly. He was about to say more, but I placed the cotton wool with alcohol on the scratch. He yelped a little. 

"Now keep it on" I advised "I don't have a ice back for your cheek or leg sadly. What the hell did he do to you? Scorch I mean". Shark sighed a little.

"Well apparently I didn't keep good eye on you" He said and sighed "When you didn't arrive, Scorch became more and more angrier. I was actually a little scared there, but hoped you wouldn't show. However in the end the fear of dying was just to strong and well I called you. However when Scorch saw that, he got angry that I didn't do that from the get go, and well I was punished". I looked in horror. 

"I don't know what is wrong with him or his brother today" Shark said "Normally Chills can keep Scorch down, but this time, they were enjoying hurting me. I smell something fishy here". He yelped a little again, when he tried moving his leg. I already had a look at it. There were a some big blue marks on it, but it wasn't broken at least. I removed myself from the couch. Shark placed himself there instead of the armchair and slowly went to sleep, minutes later. He must really be tired. I sighed. I placed myself in the armchair. I was a little worried. What was Scorch's big plan, since I couldn't even leave. I hoped I would never find out.

Yuma's p.o.v.

Yuma was sitting in silence at the dinner table. The food was ready and he and Grandma was sitting at the table. Just waiting. Kairi had not shown yet. Yuma had a stolen look on Grandma now. She was looking down at the table, signing. 

"Grandma?" asked Yuma slowly and the old lady looked at him. Yuma sighed and continued "Are you angry at me?". Grandma looked surprised at him.

"Oh Yuma why do you think that?" Grandma said and smiled. Yuma sighed a little. 

"I couldn't bring Zaira back" He said in a low voice "I failed. I had hoped she would be my friend, but Zaira said she would never see me again". Grandma placed a hand on her grandchild shoulder and smiled. Yuma looked surprised up.

"Oh Yuma. I am not angry at things like that" Grandma said and sighed "I am sad that Zaira is not here, yes. But I knew it wouldn't be easy. That girl has been alone for almost 2 years. It is difficult gaining her trust".

Yuma nodded a little. Astral flew out of the key and looked down at Yuma as well. Yuma was about to say something again, when another voice rang through the room. 

"You are not quite right here, grandma" Kairi walked into the room and placed her at her seat at the table. In her hands, she had some papers. She gave them to Grandma.

"Here. Take good care of them" Kairi said and smiled "I got through with some connections, and found some papers on Zaira's past. Or that past she remembers. Get this, Zaira is a orphan as child. She got found on the beach at the age of 9. The only thing she could remember, was her full name. She was taking in to a orphanage. However here is the strange part. Everyone was afraid of her. I am not sure why Maybe it is because of her orange hair and purple eyes. However when she was 13, she decided to run away. Or that's what the orphanage tells me". Yuma looked in horror. She must have been so alone! Astral floated down beside him and looked worried at Yuma. 

"She is just like me. Without no memories" Astral said "I can refer to what that is like".

Yuma nodded a little. Grandma was looking around in the papers, when suddenly she looked confused at Kairi. 

"What is this Kairi?" she asked "Is this what I think it is?". Kairi nodded. 

"Yes. Zaira's adoptions papers" Kairi said and drank her tea "The Orphanage sounded really relieved, when I called them, and asked to take her in. They didn't care about who we were, and was not even gonna make an appointment to meet us. We could just take her. What hard life that girl most had, had. When no one likes you". Yuma looked really shocked. He took one of the papers from Grandma.

"Wait Zaira's full name is THIS!" Yuma said surprised. Kairi nodded. 

"So Yuma, want me to adopt her into our family" Kairi asked "She will be your friend but also sister. Older sister. She is younger than me, but...".

"Yes!" said Yuma and interrupted kairi "Yes! I love that! Then I can duel her, and do fun things, and she is not as boring as Kairi I think". Yuma looked up in horror. 

"I heard that YUMA!" yelled Kairi, but then shook her head "Well anyway, we just need Zaira to sigh and show this at the major's office, then she is part of our family". Yuma flew up from the chair. Happy like hell. Zaira would soon move in here.

"You two are forgetting something" said Grandma and sighed "Zaira is not gonna agree to this". Yuma stopped up. Kairi bit herself in the lip. 

"Oh yeah" they both said in unison "She wouldn't". Yuma sighed and placed himself at the table again. Minutes after he flew up again. He looked determined. 

"I don't care" Yuma said "I will make her come back. She is gonna leave these criminals. She is gonna be in my family. I am so feeling the flow on this!". Then he grabbed his chopsticks and began eating like hell. He needed energy.

Time skip. 

Yuma was lying in his hammock once again, and couldn't sleep. He had told Grandma and Kairi, that he was bringing Zaira back, no matter what. However he had no idea on how. He was looking at his golden key. 

"Oh Astral" He said "I have no idea how to save Zaira. Or Shark for that matter". The key glowed a little and Astral floated out. He was looking at Yuma.

"I still think the same approach is at order here" He said "If you get Shark to leave, then Zaira will leave as well". Yuma sighed a little. '

"We have already tried that Astral" He said and sighed "I lost big to Shark". 

"Yes. However you always say "Feel the flow" and never give up. Isn't that correct? So why have you given up this time? Because you lost and now are afraid" Astral questioned. Yuma sneered angry at the ghost. 

"I am not afraid Astral!" He began, but Astral cut him off.

"Yes you are Yuma. You are rattled by that duel. You are really bad at dueling. However now you are dueling without thinking. You could duel a tree and still lose" Astral said and sighed "And yes Shark is a good duelist, but I don't think it is the only reason he won. I think he was studied up on you and your deck. How much have you studied him?". Yuma sighed and turned around in the hammock.

"I haven't" Yuma said in a low voice "Fine. I will study up on him. Then I will have a rematch".

Astral nodded and flew into the key. Yuma sighed. Maybe he should ask Tori for help. He had no idea on how to study up on Shark. First thing tomorrow, he would ask Tori to help him. Then he fell asleep.

Shark's p.o.v.

Shark woke up in the middle of the day. He was not sure why he knew it was day, but was it really important right now. He got slowly up. His one leg was still hurting like hell, was properly still covered with blue marks, but at least Shark could walk. He was still limping, but Shark could survive. His face hurt a lot more. Actually everything hurt. _Darm that Scorch!_ He could at least have given him a fair fight, instead of having his brother Chills, to hold him, while Scorch beat him up. At least he could have hit him much more worse. Maybe because he still was Zaira's leach? Scorch still needed him. Shark had a feeling, he would be dead, if that wasn't the case. He looked around in the room. He had actually thought Zaira was in here as well. Scorch said she should stay inside the room, until... Shark looked in horror, and walked quickly out of the room. If she wasn't in here, then Scorch must be with her. Whatever plan that annoying leader had with Zaira, he was going to go with her. She was not doing this alone. He arrived at Scorch's room. He could hear voices.

"So are we talking about doing this, or are we really talking about doing this?" said a squeaky voice, Shark knew to well. It was Weasel's. Scorch grinned a little. 

"Oh we are talking about doing this Weasel" Scorch said and grinned again. "So are you up for it Zaira? Talking that rare deck at the museum for us?".

Shark sneered. He was correct. Scorch had Zaira in there. He moved closer to the door. Luckily Scorch had been a little hard on the doors, so there was a big crack in the door. Shark could see what was going on in there. On a couch was Scorch sitting. He was looking at a tv in front of him. At a wall, to Scorch left, was Chills leading towards the wall. He was smirking. Zaira was sitting on the arm resting place to the couch. She was sitting at Scorch's right side. At the other end of the room, close to the tv, was Weasel standing. He was also leaning towards the wall, but he had this scared expression on his face. Shark knew he was scared. Shark looked at the tv, and saw a news report on the tv. A rare deck has just being published at the museum. They wanted Zaira to steal it. Shark clenched his fists. Zaira sighed a little and looked at Scorch. 

"I know I am good, and all that, but I am not invincible" Zaira said "Even with me, this not easy getting into. The security is pretty tight around places like this". 

"Ah I know. I have a backup plan, just in case" Scorch said and smirked. He was looking at Weasel for a moment. Shark sneered. He was gonna make Weasel take the fall, if they not succeeded. Zaira looked at Weasel for a moment. However she didn't say anything. Weasel sounded really scared now. 

"This sounds really dangerous" said Weasel and was shaking in fear "What is we get caught, what if we can't get pass the security? If my parents knew I will be judged criminal for the rest of my life".

Shark sighed. He knew that feeling. However Chills walked over to Weasel and grabbed him, saying he was a member of this gang, so act like it! However Weasel was still scared. 

"We will be fine" said Scorch suddenly "As long as we got these, we can do anything".

Shark could see what it was. It was a card. A number card. Chills apparently had one as well. Shark sneered inside. So that was the reason, they were so different. Figures. Zaira looked at them. 

"So where did you get them?" She asked out of the blue "I don't remember seeing such cards before". Scorch just smirked. 

"That time, when you sneaked aboard the ship, me and my brother found them there" He said "With these we can do whatever we want. Meet up at the pier tonight. Don't be late".

Suddenly Chills were looking in Shark's direction. Shark was quick to move out of the way, because suddenly Chills kicked down the door. (figures it has so many cracks) he walked out in the hallways, looking at Shark. He was just staring cold back at them. Scorch, who had grabbed Weasel, walked out as well, followed by Zaira. She was staring cold at Shark, but they had been together so long, that Shark knew Zaira's expressions by now. She was surprised to see him here. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Chills coldly "You weren't listening on our private conversation, weren't you?". Scorch smirked a little.

"If you were, we might have a problem" Scorch said. Shark shrugged a little.

"Well I were" He said and smirked "And I want in. You can't leave me out of this. I want some fun as well".

He was looking directly at Zaira, when he said that. Hoping she would catch the message. She did. She snort back at him. 

"Fine. You got in" said Scorch "Just don't go in our way. Got that?". 

"Crystal clear" Shark said. Scorch and Chills left. Leaving Weasel, Zaira and Shark, back in the arcade. 

Zaira's p.o.v.

Darn you Shark. I was not gonna drag you into this, but what do you do. You get dragged along anyway. Darn you. However with that message, he gave me, I am sure I can't make him change his mind. So he wants to have some fun as well ha. Well if you want to go down together with me, then it is just fine. I sighed deeply. We had all walked outside. Weasel was so scared that, I had a feeling, he needed some fresh air. I sighed deeply. I looked at Shark! Shark looked at me! Then at Weasel.

"Listen" He said to Weasel "There is a train leaving town this afternoon. You should be on that".

Weasel looked confused at Shark, mumbling all sorts of stuff. His family his friend, he had no money. Shark just sneered. 

"Just go already. Leave!" He yelled. Weasel got frightened up and rushed out of here, some minutes later. As soon as I was sure, Weasel was not there. I looked at Shark and sighed deeply. 

"You shouldn't have done that" I said "Now Scorch makes you the scapegoat". 

"I don't care" He said "He was scared. Didn't want to be criminal. I understand him. So I took his place. Figured if I should go down fighting, then why not for my friend". I looked a little shocked at him. Then sighed.

"You are such an idiot Shark" I said "A damn annoying idiot, but my friend never less". Shark looked at me. He was surprised!

"You said the F word" He said "So finally realised I am your friend Mrs. stubborn". I sighed deeply. 

"Well yeah. I have meet no one who would let yourself get beat up and then voluntarily chose to be criminal. Just so I never get caught" I said "But if you go down today, then so will I. We can end up in prison together. How does that sound?". 

"Fine by me" Shark said "If that is what you want. However after tonight, we will be criminals forever. We can never turn back". I nodded and highfived his hand.

"Lets just do it" I said. 

Yuma's p.o.v.

"I still can't believe that Shark's real name is Reginald. Reginald Kastle" said Tori on the way from school. Yuma and Tori had stayed after school, to find out information about Shark, in the school's library. There they had found out, that Shark had been kicked out of Duel tournament. At the nationals. For the fight against the title. 

"I can't believe Shark would look at the opponents deck, seconds before the match" Yuma said angry "I just can't believe that. He is a honest duelist Tori". Now they were on their way home. Discussing what they had been reading. 

"But the article states that..." began Tori, but Yuma cut her off. 

"I just know he is a honest duelists" Yuma just stated "He has a heart of a duelist. Just like Zaira".

They continued walking, when suddenly a boy was standing in front of them. Catching his breath. Yuma remembered him. He was in that gang Shark and Zaira was in. He sneered angry at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angry. The boy looked torned. 

"Its Shark and Mysty" He said "You were friends with Shark right? They are gonna break into the museum tonight. Stealing that rare deck from the news. Mysty is this awesome thief, but even she can't get away undetected. It is all these cards our leader has found. Since they had them, they had done crazier and crazier things. You have to help them". Yuma looked at the boy. Astral was floating beside him once again.

"Yuma. It sounds like a Number card" He said. Yuma nodded and began leaving. 

"Yuma. Stop! Shark is in trouble. And that Mysty girl is maybe Zaira" She said "They are in trouble. Maybe it is best to forget them". Yuma sneered.

"I can't Tori" He said and sighed. "I have to help". Tori looked confused. 

"Why not? It is not like they would do the same for you" She said. Yuma sneered.

"You don't get it" He said "I am not just doing this for Shark... and Zaira. I am also doing this for me. What Zaira told me last time was true. I did go back on my word. I wanted to win so badly, that I broke a promise and summoned a Number. And now they both are in danger. Because victory mattered more than helping them".

Then Yuma began running, and Astral floated after him. Yuma clenched his fist. This time would be different. This time he would save both of them, and keep his promise. This time he would bring Zaira back home. 

Yuma arrived at the museum at midnight. The sky was clear, for now. In the background in the sky, was big clouds showing. Yuma didn't care. He was waiting for his friends. Suddenly he could hear sounds of engines. He knew they would arrive any minute now. Astral looked at him.

"Are you ready Yuma?" He asked. Yuma nodded. He was a little nervous though. 

"Yeah. But I may have to risk everything here Astral" He said "Are you still with me?".

Astral just nodded. The sound of engines was really close now. Yuma clenched his fists and made himself ready to face them.

Zaira's p.o.v.

We arrived at the museum. Scorch had been a little angry that Weasel had not shown, however a minute after, he shrugged. I had a feeling, they were gonna make Shark the scapegoat here. We got of the motorcycles and walked towards the museum, but suddenly a boy was standing in front of us. My heart skipped a beat. Shark didn't look happy either. Yuma was standing in front of us, and he looked determined. 

"Who are you pipsqueak?" said Scorch coldly. Yuma looked at us, then at Scorch.

"I am the kid, who is about to stop what you are doing" He said. Scorch smirked.

"Oh really. I will see you try" He said. Yuma sneered. 

"If you want to go forward, you will have to duel me. If you win, my Number card will be yours" Yuma said and was holding up Utopia. I was shocked, so was Shark. He continued "But if I win, you will leave from here".

Scorch and Chills looked at each other. I had seen that look in their eyes before. They were greedy. 

"Are you really sure you want that kid?" Scorch said. Yuma nodded. 

"Yuma stop. Two against one" said Shark surprised. Yuma just nodded. 

"I will never back down. I can't have you two to toss away your lives Shark, Zaira. You are so much better than this" He said. Scorch looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He was smirking evilly. 

"So do you know this kid? Because if you do, your real name must be Zaira" Scorch said coldly. I just shook my head. 

"I do not know him" I said and snort "This kid is just mixing something up". Shark looked at me for a minute. Scorch grinned a little. 

"I didn't think so. You belong with us now" he said coldly and smirked. I sighed. 

"That is right" said Shark and sneered at Yuma "We belong here. We don't need you to look out for us". Yuma looked at us. He was really angry. 

"You are so dead wrong!" He yelled "Zaira! Shark! They are only using you. Can't you see that?!". I sneered coldly at him.

"We know that" I said coldly "But we are using them as well. Just leave Yuma". 

"No way! I will bring you home Zaira. You belong at my place. Grandma, Kairi, Bronk and Tori are waiting for you to return" He said and then looked at Shark "And You Reginald. You are better than this aren't you? You both should just cut your ties and leave back to your home". I sneered angry. Shark had clenched his fist. Apparently his name was Reginald. Interesting. Scorch looked at me.

"Let us take care of this pipsqueak Mysty" He said "Take a breather, and be ready when we win, to go inside the museum and steal the deck". I nodded. I began walking away. Over to a bench, with my back turned towards Yuma. Yuma sneered.

"You don't walk away from me Zaira, Asta, Wroom!" Yuma yelled out loud. I looked shocked at him. He.. He knew my full name! I sneered angry. 

"Where do you know that name from?" I said angry. Tears were forming in my eyes now "Why? Why do you care so much? Why do you care what happens to me? To Shark?". Yuma looked at me. Then at Shark. 

"Because I care about you. You are both my friends Zaira. Shark." He said and smiled. I was shocked. I was just standing there. Scorch was laughing a little. 

"Well lets first make everything clear here. If you challenge us, you will face all of us. This is not two on one, but three. Got that kid!" Scorch said. Yuma sneered. 

"I don't care. I can take you all on" Yuma said "I am fighting for my friends here".

Shark was suddenly standing beside me and took my hand. I was still crying, but knew instantly, what Shark would do. I nodded. When we began walking over to Yuma and Astral's side. I could see the Scorch and Chills look shocked. I didn't care.

"Hey what are you two doing?" yelled Scorch angry. I snort coldly and wiped my face. Shark snort at them as well. 

"This is gonna be two on two" Shark said and smirked a little. I grinned. 

"Yep. And I am helping" I said "I am leaving the gang. Shark does this as well". 

"What?!" yelled the two brothers "How dare you betray us!". I just smirked a little. 

"Are you sure about this?" asked Yuma suddenly "They don't look so happy". 

"Oh don't mind them" Shark said coldly "Because when I am finished, they will regret ever hurting me". I looked at Shark, and shrugged. Scorch sneered.

"As you wish Shark. I will make sure you get punished for betraying us. As for your little thief friend over there. I will make sure, she gets punished, when we win" He said.

I was just pointing my tongue at them. There were just no way, they could win against Yuma and Shark. Yuma looked at me. He was smiling like hell. 

"Yes. Zaira you are coming home with me" Yuma said. I froze.

"I never said that" I said coldly "I am leaving the gang yes. But I never said I come home with you". Yuma looked down. Astral floated beside me now. 

"Zaira, please just think about it" Astral said "Watch this duel, maybe you will reconsider". I looked at him and shrugged. The duel began. 

Everyone was having a turn. Scorch started of with a monster and two cards facedown. Yuma summoned "Zubaba knight" to the field. Chills a ice dino and two face down's. Shark actually XYZ summoned on his first turn and got "Aero shark" on the field, and used its eff right away. Scorch got slammed with 1600 points of damage. Shark smirked coldly. 

"That was for hurting me. And using my friend to do your dirty work" He said. I smiled a little. It was a weird feeling having a friend, but I was happy. However then Scorch and Chills were laughing. They made a deadly combo. Chills using one of his facedowns, and Scorch could summon and level 5 monster to the field. Scorch activated a same kind of trap, letting Chills summon a lv 5 as well. I sneered. Something was fishy here. The catch with these traps was, that if they both didn't have lv 5 in their hands, they were slammed with 500 points of damage. How did they know they had lv 5's in their hands? Astral was confused as well. Scorch activated a card, who dealt 500 points of damage for every lv 5 on the field.

"We are gonna give you 1000 points of damage Shark!" yelled Scorch "For betraying us!".

Shark sneered and got down on one knee. He didn't look so good. He placed two cards facedown and ended his turn. I looked at Shark and remembered. He was not fit enough for a duel yet. His leg and body were still hurt after Scorch and Chills attacked him. Shark sneered and got up on his feets. He was stubborn. Thats for sure. It was Scorch's turn again. He flipped his monster face up. It eff activated and it became lv 5 as well. Scorch XYZ summoned with these two monsters and summoned "NB 61 Volcasaurus" to the field. He activated his monsters eff. By using a Ou(Overlay unit), Scorch could destroy a monster on the field and deal damage, equal to the destroyed monsters att. He chose of could Shark. He destroyed "Aero Shark" and he got slammed with 1900 points of damage. Shark fell to the ground. Scorch was not finished. He used another Ou and destroyed Yuma's monster, dealing him 1600 points of damage. I looked in horror at it. I rushed over to the two boys who was lying on the ground. Shark was groaning in pain, however Yuma was a least up on his feets. He sneered at the gang brothers. 

"My Grandma punches harder than you!" Yuma yelled, but then he noticed Shark. I had lifted his head a little. Shark was conscious, but only a little. He sneered. 

"My... leg!" He yelped a little "But I got to get up. I am not giving up here". He yelped a little again. Scorch and Chills laughed a little.

"Oh can't the big bad Shark get up on his feets" said Scorch "Oh yeah how is that leg and stomach of yours. I did kick it a lot didn't I".

Shark sneered. He forced himself up and was sitting on the ground now. He was about to get up again, but I pushed him down. I turned towards Scorch. 

"So is it really so fun beating up a kid. Shark is already hurt enough!" I yelled "I will take his place! Then you can bunch me around. Weren't you gonna punish me as well?". Scorch looked at me. Shark had grabbed my hand and sneered. 

"No! This is my fight! I have to end it!" He said angry. I shook my head and took his duel disk. He didn't even put up a fight. He was beat up that's for sure. 

"I am dueling. It is my turn to be your friend Shark" I said "So why aren't you letting me?". Shark looked at me with big eyes. Then he smirked a little. 

"As you wish Ms. stubborn" He said "You have already stolen my duel disk and deck. So why not my pride as well". I snort coldly at him.

"Who is the stubborn one now?" I asked and smirked.

Shark shrugged and smiled. Luckily Tori and Bronk arrived in just that moment. They took care of Shark. I took Shark's place in the duel. Scorch and Chills had nothing against that. 

"So now we are gonna duel a newbie eh" Scorch said "You two are making this too easy".

I shrugged. Yuma looked worried at me, but didn't say a thing. Scorch attacked me with his monster, properly thinking this was over. I smirked and revealed Shark's facedown card "Zeus' breath" and canceled Scorch's attack. Scorch sneered and placed two facedown's and ended his turn. It was Yuma's turn. He pulled off a combo, which allowed him to XYZ summon "Utopia" to the field. However Chills was really. He revealed a ice trap, and froze utopia in its place. It couldn't attack now and if he used it's eff, Yuma would be slammed by 500 points of damage. Yuma sneered and placed two facedown's and ended his turn. Chills looked cold at me. 

"So Mysty or Zaira or whatever you are called, aren't you regretting you took that puny weakling to Shark's place" He said and grinned "The only thing changed, is that you will get all the hurt". I sneered, but knew I was done for. 

"I activate Utopia's ability" Yuma yelled "By removing a Ou, I can stop your attack! Zaira is safe".

I looked at Yuma. He got 500 points of damage. Chills attacked again, but Yuma protected me once more, and got 500 points of damage. I bit my lip. Then Chills and Scorch pulled off a strange combo once again, and in the end Chills had two lv 5 as well. He XYZ summoned "Nb 19 Freezerdon" to the field in def mode. He used his monsters eff. By removing a Ou, he could restore all Volcasaurus Ou. I sneered. Now they could kick us around some more. I looked at them. Something was not right here. 

"They are cheating" said Shark suddenly out loud. He was apparently still looking at this duel. Bronk was supporting Shark and had placed one of his arms around his neck. I sneered. Of course they were. Astral floated down to Yuma.

"A cheater? Isn't that a large cat?" Astral asked.

I grinned out loud. Yuma began explaining that they were dishonest, which made Astral look in horror. In his eyes they were not true duelist, anymore. I sneered. They had never been that. 

"I can't believe you call yourself duelists. You are just a bunch of cheating nobodies!" Shark yelled at them. I nodded in agreement. The gang brothers grinned.

"Oh yeah Shark. You are the one to talk. Everyone knows you cheated doing the nationals, in the tournament. You peeked at the opponent's deck, doing the finals". Chills yelled at him. Him and Scorch was laughing. Shark looked devastated. 

"I... I only looked at the card for 5 seconds" Shark said in a low voice "I couldn't help it. I was so scared of losing".

I looked at him and sighed. The two brothers were laughing at him. Saying he was a chicken and other stuff.

"Stop laughing!" yelled Yuma and caught both my and Shark's attention "There is no fun in laughing at other people's fears, when they get a hold on you. I have been there. I was so scared the other day, that I busted out a Number, even though I said I wouldn't. I was just afraid of losing". I looked at Yuma and bit my lip. 

"I am not a cheater!" I yelled suddenly getting everyone's attention "But I am scared as well". I didn't know why I suddenly said that. I had no idea. Maybe because I am moved by Yuma's actions. I wanted to share my fear as well. 

"I. .. I am. .. afraid of trusting people. I am afraid of connecting to people, because they had let me down in the past. Leaving me all alone and scared" I said and looked at the ground "So instead I run away. Run away from my fears. Thinking if I could just run far enough away, I would no longer get hurt, but...". I couldn't continue. I had never beaten that fear. It was not totally the reason, I had been kicked out of every city. Some of them I left on my own. Because I was afraid. My tears were running. Suddenly a hand was placed on my shoulders. Then another one, and another one. When I looked up, Yuma, Shark, Tori and Bronk had placed a hand on my shoulders. 

"Zaira" said Yuma and smiled "You don't have to run away any longer. Don't you see. We are your friends and we will never let you down". Shark smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. We will help you beat that fear" Bronk said. Tori smiled and nodded as well.

"Oh look. The little thief girl has aching heart" Scorch said and grinned "Pathetic". 

"Shut up!" yelled Shark suddenly "How dare you laugh at her. So what if Zaira is afraid. So what if her heart is hurt. That doesn't give you the right to laugh at her". Shark got out of Bronks grip. He could stand now. 

"I know her pain. I had been alone myself. After the nationals I had nothing. I was alone. I joined the gang, to try fill the void. It didn't help. Until I found Zaira" Shark said and looked at me and smiled "I saw the same loneliness in her eyes. She was just like me. Therefore I decided to be her friend. Because I wanted to make her pain go away. Just like she had done with mine".

I looked surprised at Shark. I didn't know that. Scorch and Chills were still laughing. I wiped my tears away and looked at them. I clenched my fists and looked at the others. 

"Lets beat them Yuma" I said. Yuma nodded. The others left out to the sidelines again. It was my turn, and I was going to kick their sorry ass, for hurting my friend.

I drew and used "XYZ gift". For every card on the field I got two more cards. Then I summoned Shark's monster "Needle sunfish", and with a spell I got his "Big jaws" back from the grave. Then I XYZ summoned "Black ray lancer" to the field. I removed a Ou from it and canceled vulcasaurus's eff''s, needle stunfisk from play. Volcasaurus lost 500 points of I was about to attack, but of course Chills was meddling. He activated a trap, that cancelled out my attack, but he got hit by Vulcasaurus's att points now. Leaving him 2000 lp's. Then Scorch activated a trap as well. With this he could check one of our hands, and if there was a monster card, it got sent back to the deck. He chose Yuma. We could all see his hand now. He was holding "Monster reborn" and "Gogogo Golem". I looked at my hand. Maybe this could work. I had to beat my fear and trust Yuma. Yuma's golem got send to his deck. I looked at Yuma, and placed a card facedown and ended my turn. It was Scorch's turn. He smirked evilly. 

"Now feel it burn girl!" Scorch said and smirked evilly at me.

He used his monster's eff once again. He destroyed "Black ray lancer" and I would have been done for, if Yuma hadn't activated his trap "Damage diet", which cut the damage in half this turn. I got blasted to the ground and had only 50 life points left. I had believed in Yuma and that it had payed of. Maybe I really should trust him. I activated the trap "Icy crevasse". I took now take down Volcasaurus, and deal Scorch damage equal to his monster. However Chills intervened. He used a trap and changed the target to himself. Now him and Freezerdon, took the fall instead, but Chills lost all of his life points, which was what I had hoped for. In some way. Scorch looked really angry now. He used his monster's last Ou, and destroyed utopia. Yuma also survived this turn, because of his trap. He had 150 life points left. However Scorch was not finished yet. He attacked with his monster, and was trying to finish me off. I smirked and activated my "Final offering" trap card. 

"With this card, I can stop the battle phase, by giving a card to another player" I said and smirked "Like Yuma over there".

I tossed him a card and hoped he had learned something, since his last duel with Shark. That I could trust him, and that he would believe in me as well. He had to play this correctly. Scorch sneered. He activated a spell. In his next turn, the spell would explode, wiping us all out with 500 points of damage. Since we had less than 500, we would lose on his next turn. Now everything was up to Yuma. Hoping, almost praying, that he would play the cards right. Yuma was looking in his hand. I closed my eyes and waited for him to play. 

"I play monster reborn" Yelled Yuma "I bring back, black ray lancer from the grave".

I smiled. He had learned something. he activated the card I gave him "Armored XYZ". With it, he would equipped Utopia on to lancer, giving him Utopia's abilities. Volcasaurus was gone, and by removing the spell again, Lancer could strike once again, and we won the duel. 

When the duel was over I sighed relieved. I felt beat. Wondered how in the world, Shark had the power to get up, with all these bruises and blue marks. 

"I will take that" said a voice and grabbed the duel disk and deck. I turned around and saw Shark behind me. He was actually smiling. A little. 

"Well as your first try, and with my deck, I am surprised" Shark said and snort "This is not your first duel, that's for sure. You must have dueled before". 

"I agree" said Astral. He was floating beside me now "Your skills are a lot better than Yuma's. Wait here".

I nodded. Yuma was screaming to Astral, what he meant by that, however I think Astral didn't listen. He was absorbing the two brothers numbers. A little bit later they woke up, and could apparently not remember a thing before they got the Number. One look at both me and Shark, and they run away in fear. Serves them right. Yuma was suddenly standing in front of me. A minute later he bowed to me, which was a little weird. Then he did the same thing to Bronk. 

"I am sorry Zaira. Bronk" He said "I broke my promise. I did get back on my word and I am sorry. I will never break a promise. And Zaira. I will never let you down. I promise".

I looked at him and didn't know what to say. Bronk just slammed his back and smiled at him. I looked at Yuma. Then I looked at Shark. 

"Well okay" I finally said to Yuma "I believe you. However where do you know my real name?". I looked cold at him. Yuma smiled a little awkwardly. 

"Um well you see" He said and began telling all about Kairi finding and the adoption papers. That Kairi was clearing my name and other stuff. I sighed a little. 

"So your full name is Zaira, Asta, Wroom ehh" said Shark and smirked "A funny name if you ask me". I sneered cold at him. 

"Oh yeah and Reginald Kastle sounds so much better" I said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay Toché!" Shark said and sighed "So what is your plan now Zaira?". 

"Please come home with me" begged Yuma "And if you sign the paper, you are part of my family. You could be my sister". I snort coldly and looked at him. 

"Who want to have you as a little brother?" I said coldly but then smiled "On one condition. I want to have my own deck. And if Kairi really can clear my name. I am done running I hope". Yuma was jumping up in the sky. 

"I am feeling the flow!" He yelled and was happy like hell. Tori sighed. 

"So the wolf has finally been tamed" said a voice suddenly and I turned around. Shark was on his way out of here. I looked shocked at him. 

"Shark where are you going?" I asked "I thought you were my friend". He stopped a little away from us, and turned around. Then he snort. 

"I am leaving" He said coldly "You don't need me around any longer Zaira. And just because I am leaving, doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore. So see you around Mrs. Stubborn". I looked at him and nodded. 

"Hey what about your card Shark?" said Yuma suddenly. Shark smirked. 

"Keep it. You need all the help you can get" He said and smirked "Even with Zaira around you still need help". Yuma was sneered at Shark. A minute later, he left on his motorcycle. I looked at Yuma. 

"So what now?" I asked. Yuma smiled and looked at Bronk. 

"Bronk a race from here to my house. I am gonna show my new sis, how to feel flow" He said and before I could say anything, Yuma had grabbed my hand and rushed off with me. Bronk was right behind me on his skateboard. 

Astral's p.o.v.

Astral was looking at Yuma and Zaira, when they left towards Yuma's home. Astral was of course following them. However he was thinking a lot.

"Observation 12, not all duelists duels with honesty" He was thinking and then sighed a little. He looked at Zaira. That girl was almost as smart as he was, she didn't need many seconds to come up with a strategy. Even though it was someone's else's deck. Astral was sure, she was even better with her own deck. He wondered who that girl was. Was she really here to protect him and Yuma? Who was she before she was found on the beach? And her name, Zaira, Asta, Wroom. It sounded so familiar. And wasn't Asta a name from his world? Astral world? Astral shrugged. Sooner or later he would find out. He just knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that Chapter. I must admit there was some places in the story I was about to cry. Sniff! But it all ended well so... In the next Chapter Zaira begins school. Gonna be interesting. Her with that personality... well lets just say, it doesn't go as well as it could. Zaira also gains a deck, and then she will meet a certain Number hunter.


	7. Zaira Vs the Number hunter Kite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Normal p.o.v.

A couple of days passes. Zaira was actually settling in Yuma's family. She was successfully adopted into their family. Kairi had cleared her name, by making an article in the newspapers, who told Zaira's story. That she was only trying to catch the criminals that time and got mixed up into it all, and that Zaira had no idea where that strange power at the warehouse was coming from. Zaira got cleared her name quickly after this. However she was still running away sometimes, when she needed to be alone or when memories haunted. Cy was always with her, waiting for her next command, and wouldn't hesitate for whatever it was. Zaira knew that. However she never gave it a command ever. When Zaira had relaxed, she had always walked back to Yuma's house. She was every time greeted with open arms. Yuma's worried face. Astral's relieved face, Kairi's yelling face, only because she was worried, and Grandma Haru, who was always saying "Welcome back". Sometimes when she was gone in a long time, Yuma and Astral came looking for her, and brought her back home. Yuma was actually this caring little brother, who didn't ask questions, and Astral, the big brother figure, who reminded her that the other was worried. Zaira always smirked at Astral every time, because she knew he was the one who was worried. The time passes and Zaira relaxed more and more at their house, and run away less and lesser... then finally a day... 

Zaira's p.o.v.

"Ah I am late! I am late!" yelled Yuma and rushed down from the roof only dressed in PJ.

I woke groggy up and then smiled at Yuma. He grabbed some clothes, properly his school uniform, and was on his way up on the roof to get changed. He did however first turn around and smiled at me.

"Morning si.. oh I mean Zai" He said and waved "Isn't it a great day. Even though I am late".

Then he rushed up on the roof. I sighed. Yuma had decided to call me sis every time now, but I didn't want that, so in the end we had a compromise. He could call me Zai instead. Astral floated down in the room and smiled at me.

"Morning Zaira. Yuma forgot the alarm clock again" He said and shock his head.

I grinned a little and nodded. He floated up to Yuma again. I got quickly dressed as well, even though I had nothing to do today, but the family was trying to eat breakfast together once in a while, when Yuma wasn't late for School or Kairi had a report to work on. I walked downstairs and found actually Kairi and Grandma at the table. Kairi was drinking a cup of coffee and Grandma tea.

"Morning Zaira" they said in unison, which was a little weird.

I nodded and said good morning as well. I found a bowl and filled it with cereal. I slowly began eating, when Yuma finally rushed down in a hurry. He looked angry at Kairi.

"Kairi what gives. You could have woken me up" He said "I will be late".

Kairi smiled actually. That was a new one. She always yells or tells Yuma, he is in middle school so act like one. Yuma also looked confused as well. Kairi placed her cup at the table and looked at Grandma. Haru nodded. Then they looked Yuma and me?

"You are not late Yuma" Kaira said and smiled "Because I will drive you to school".

"Wait what?" asked Yuma and looked stunned "You never do that". Kairi smiled.

"Well today is a special day. Your sister is beginning in your school today Yuma. I also need a talk with the inspector and...".

"Wait what?" I said and dropped the spoon I was about to eat at "I am going to school. No, No! I am not going! I am already 15. why in the world should I go to school anyways". Kairi and Grandma sighed both and looked at me.

"Well you shall Zaira" Grandma said "You can't hang around doing nothing Child".

"I can do something then. I am not attending school and that's final" I said stubbornly. Kairi smirked evilly and handed me some papers.

"Oh yes you are. Here is the paper you signed at the mayor's office. Stating you are a citizen, and all children goes to school. So do you!" Kairi said.

I looked angry at the paper. With small letters was it actually written that all children has to go to school. I sneered. Yuma had grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Yes! Zaira we are gonna have so much fun. The classes sucks, but being with friends are awesome" Yuma said. Kairi coughed a little. Yuma froze a little.

"So thats why your grades suck YUMA!" Kairi looked angry "You have to study better. Or I have to take away your deck again". Yuma looked in horror.

"No. No. Everything but my deck!" He begged. Kairi sighed but then smirked.

"Fine. You have to go with Zaira to the mall then" Kairi said "When you are finished after school. You go to the mall and buy Zaira new clothes and things she needs. She has almost no clothes and I want mine in peace thank you". Yuma looked shocked.

"But.. But.. thats girl stuff!" Yuma complained "Can't you do it with her Kairi?".

"Nope. I have a scoop to find. You can ask your friend Tori, to help you if you like" Kairi just said "Now eat your breakfast".

Yuma and I looked at each other. Then we began eating. When Kairi was like this, we had nothing to say. When we left the house, Haru gave us a list, in Yuma's eyes it was giant, and told us to buy all that stuff. Then on the way out, she whispered "Then you can also buy yourself a deck, my dear" and padded my head. My mood changed instantly. Now I couldn't wait to be finished with the school.

Time skip. At the school.

"Now you will stay here" Kairi advised when she walked inside the chancellors office. I was rolling around with my eyes. I am 15 damn it. I am not Yuma. Yuma could get in any kind of trouble, but not me. Yuma had gone into his classroom I think, so it was kind of boring standing here. All by myself. In the end I began walking a little up the hallways. Not that is was something fun to do, but I was bored. Suddenly I could hear footsteps behind me and got suddenly slammed into by an unknown person. I fell to the ground and so did the one who made me fall. I got angry up. I was staring at a long redhaired girl, in a blue girl uniform. She was rubbing her rear end and head, and was slowly getting up on her feets. I sneered.

"Hey you! Watch where you are going!" I said and grabbed her collar. The girl looked first shocked at me, then it changed to anger as well.

"Hey. Hey let go of me you're psycho!" the girl yelled angry "What's your problem?".

"You bumped into me!" I yelled back. The girl sneered.

"Well it was an accident. You can't just grab me like this" the girl angry replied "Now let me go!". I sneered and shook my head.

"Not before you say I am sorry!" I yelled back. I noticed that a lot of students and teachers had stuck out their heads, from the different classrooms now.

"Zaira what in the world are you doing?" said a voice suddenly and Yuma rushed out of a classroom. He looked really worried.

"I am telling this girl to stop bumping into me" I said and sneered at the girl. She sneered back. Yuma rushed quickly over to me and grabbed my hands.

"Um thats not how we do things around here. Now let her go" Yuma said and tried to loosen my grip, then he looked at the girl "Um and you, just say your sorry, and she will let go". The girl looked at Yuma and snort.

"Fine. I am sorry. So let me..." She said. I let instantly go. It was not normal for a bad guy like these thugs I had been hanging around with, to say they are sorry.

"You are a weird freak!" yelled the girl and began backing away "Just stay away from me!". Then the redhaired girl rushed away. I looked at Yuma. I was a little confused.

"Um did I do something wrong?" I asked. Yuma smiled awkwardly.

"Um well you don't grab people for starters and..." Yuma began, but got interrupted by a teacher who was standing beside him. Yuma smiled awkwardly. Apparently he had snuck out of the classroom, when he had heard me screaming. In the end we were both dragged to the chancellor's office.

Time skip.

After, what I felt like hours, the chancellor, the teacher, who I think was called mr. Kay and Kairi was finally finished yelling at us. Me for starting a fight. I snort. I never did that, and Yuma for sneaking out of the classroom. We got finally released from the office. However first they were discussing where I should go. Which class? Since I was 15, I should normally be a 3. year student, but since I never had attended school in the past, I snort at that as reply because I felt I was smart enough without school, they couldn't decide if I should be a 1., 2. or a 3. year student. I really didn't care. I mean have you seen the uniforms here. In the end they decided that I should start in Yuma's class. To see how smart I was, or that was what they said. I had a feeling it was because Yuma, should keep an eye out for me. Then Mr. Kay gave me a school uniform. I was like "No, no! I am not wearing this!" in my head. I finally got dressed in it, but they had Tori and her friend, a cat girl called Cathy, to drag me out from the girls bathroom. I was really not used to wear a dress. I was then attending class, which I actually kind of liked. It was interesting at least. Math, I think the subject was called. Yuma fell asleep in class of course. After math, we had lunch and I meet all of Yuma's friends. I knew, Tori, Bronk and Caswell of course, but I got introduced to Flip, a guy who saw the flip side of everything, and Cathy the cat girl. (even though we meet in the bathroom). I actually think I like going to school. Yuma asked Tori to come to the mall with us, after school, to help me and she agreed. I smiled a little. Tori had a crush on Yuma. It was so easy to see. The school got finished quickly and we all three went to the mall.

Time skip.

Tori was a big help. I didn't know what I should do without her. Luckily on the list grandma had only written what kind of clothes, like jeans, but not what they looked like or color. I was most fond of black clothes. Actually clothes I was good at hiding in. With Tori's help I got a stack of t-shirts, jeans and well every piece of clothes you could use. I even got a new jacket. Not a black coat, but a normal jacket mixed with the colors of purple and black. Tori said it looked good on me and fit my eyes. Yuma was like having this look "Can't we go home now", which made Tori angry. Yuma got to carry all the bags. We only had one stop left. The one place both me and Yuma couldn't wait to go. The card shop with decks and booster packs. When we opened the door to the shop, I was like in heaven. Posters with strong duel monsters and cases with a lot of decks on shelfs. Booster packs was lying in boxes beside them. There were duel disk and duel gazers. I looked at my duel gazer and disk. Both things I have stolen. I sighed a little. Yuma, who was looking around in the shop, looked at me. Maybe he had been around me so much now, that he knew my different sighs. Or maybe because Astral was floating around him too and noticed, either way they walked over to me.

"What is wrong?" Yuma asked "I thought you would be happy. You are getting a new deck or your own deck. You should be excited".

Astral nodded in agreement. I sighed a little again. I told him and Tori about my disk and D-gazer. Yuma looked a little stunned at first, but then he shrugged.

"Well that isn't so bad. No one has been missing the duel disk and... " He began and walked over to Tori. He took the list from grandma. Astral sighed.

"Yuma. Dueling with something who doesn't belong to you, is not a happy feeling" Astral said and sighed "Zaira don't want to use someones elses". I nodded.

"I knew it!" yelled Yuma and shocked both me and Tori "I have been looking on this stupid list all day. I knew Grandma had put this on. We also shall buy a duel disk and D-gazer" He said and grinned "So Zaira can get her own disk and gazer".

I looked surprised and grabbed the list. Grandma had really written that. It was her handwriting. When I come home, Grandma is going to get a really big hug, I decided with myself, and I was not a hugging person. We walked over to the owner of the shop and sold my disk and duel gazer (we told it was stolen property), and then we walked around in the shop looking for a deck. Cy was right behind me. It properly wanted to know its new comrades. We have looked around on every deck, but there were no deck who said "It is mine!" or screaming like that. Astral said, I would know what my deck was when I saw it. Well I haven't seen it yet. We all sighed in the end. I walked over to the owner and asked if he knew a shop with a beast deck (Cy told her, she was a beast warrior, in the past remember?). The owner looked at me for a moment. Scanning me from top to heel. Then he waved at me and we walked all out in the staff room. He opened a safe and took out a silver colored deck cage, with a blue/purple kind of symbol on it. He placed it carefully on a table. We all was standing around the table, looking at the cage. My heart was beating pretty fast for some stupid reason. Cy, in spirit form, walked over to the cage and sniffed. Then it rushed back to my shoulder really fast.

 _"Be careful mistress"_ it said _"I can feel strong powers from this deck"._ I nodded.

"This deck has been in my family for generations. It is a sealed beast/wolf deck" The owner said "We have been told that one day a chosen duelist will come and break the seal. Many people has tried but all failed. I don't have to worry about getting stolen you see. If people steal it and are not the chosen one, then the deck, I don't know how, it has killed the thief, and the deck returns to the safe. Only the chosen one will be able to use these cards". Yuma and the other gulped. I didn't. I felt, I don't know, maybe eager? The owner looked at me.

"Well you wanted a beast deck girl. Are you scared? Do you want to try? Are you the chosen one?" the owner said "If you think so, then touch the deck".

Yuma and the others looked at me. Tori was a little scared, but she didn't say a thing! I looked at the deck and touched it. A bright light appeared out of nowhere. The others closed their eyes. I was staring at the deck. The symbol slowly disappeared and opened the cage. A lot of cards fell into my palm. Like a card called "Wolfman - the criminal". It was a XYZ monster. The light faded. The others looked at me. The owner looked shocked.

"You, You broke it!" He said shocked "You are the owner of the beast/wolf deck".

"Um I want it. How much?" I asked. The owner almost bowed to me. It was weird.

"Oh no no" He said "The owner of the beast deck shall not pay anything".

I got the deck cage and deck for free. I chose a purple disk and D-gazer (her favorite color). We payed for that and left the shop. I was eager to come home and cheek my new deck.

Time skip.

However it never ended like we wanted it too. We were on the way home when the whole mall got closed. A guy, Cy told me he had a number, was holding the top floor at the mall as hostages. The police had surrounded the whole place and no one could leave. I sighed deeply. I wanted so much to try dueling. I knew Cy wanted to meet its comrades. Suddenly Yuma's D-gazer was ringing. He picked up and we could hear Kairi and the other end. She was yelling like hell.

"Yuma. You and Zaira are at the mall right now!æ" She scream. I could hear her loud and clear. Yuma was properly gonna be deaf soon. "Go get me that scoop. Now!".

We both sighed. We let Tori keep the backs we had bought and rushed up towards the top floor. On the way up there a litterbot got slammed down from the top. This guy was properly violent. I sighed. Cy appeared behind me.

 _"Don't worry Mistress. That will never hurt you_ " it said _"No one hurts my mistress. Not on my watch"._ I was not sure how to react to that. I was happy it protected me, but also a little worried. Maybe it would be overprotected? Cy looked at me.

 _"I only hurt the ones you want me too mistress"_ it said like it had read my mind.

I nodded. Suddenly I heard someone talking and pointing in the sky. They were talking about some weird bird or something. I heard a big crash from above and the sky window above broke. I am not sure what happened next. Yuma had by accident pushed a guy and he dropped a bowl with his popcorn. However it never hit the ground. It was stopped in midair. Like it was frozen or something. Then I noticed that everything had stopped. Not only the popcorn. However Yuma and I could move freely. This was not a good sign at all.

Kite's p.o.v.

Kite, the boy who just smashed through the sky window just now, froze everything in site. He was stopping time, to make sure his target, the boy who was holding people hostages, had a number. Behind him was the robot Orbital 7. Kite whistled his favorite lullaby and looked at the boy. Only a person with a number could move freely in this space. Kite smirked. He had a number. The guy looked angry at him.

"Who in the world are you?" He asked and was swinging around with his bat.

"I am a number hunter. But allow me to demonstrate" Kite said and smirked.

The guy looked at him, and in the end demanded Kite to risk his numbers, in a duel. Kite smirked and agreed. He was not gonna lose! He activated his photon transformation, changing his clothes from gray to white. The duel began, and in Kite's eyes ended really quickly. He grabbed into the guys body and grabbed his soul. Minutes after he was having the number card in his palm. The guy turned old real quickly.

"Mas.. master Kite" said the robot suddenly and Kite looked at it.

"What is it Orbital?" He asked. The robot was looking around in the area.

"I am picking up some disturbings" He said "Something trickers my frekvens Mas, master Kite". Kite looked confused at it.

"What are you saying?" He said. The robot looked at him.

"Someone with a really powerful Number, is hacking my frekvens Master" It said "What to do? Want to hunt it down?". Kite snort coldly.

"Of course I will you imbecile" Kite said and looked around "But there is too many people in here, to look for it. We will wait until the number host is alone".

"Rodger that master Kite" Orbital said. Seconds later they left.

Zaira's p.o.v.

We were back at home finally. The day had been full of chaos. First everything was time frozen. Then when we came up to the top floor, a man left on a glider and I was hiding in the shadow, we saw the guy who kept people hostage. He was suddenly old. Cy and Astral told us his number has been taken and that made me worry. I didn't want to lose Cy and secondly, someone was hunting numbers like Astral? Suddenly the time was not frozen any longer. The police tried to catch Yuma, thinking he was involved. Thank god I was hidden. I didn't want to be in the newspapers. After a lot of yelling from Kairi, me and Yuma was actually sitting on the floor at the room at the roof, looking at my new deck. Beside Cy, there was 3 XYZ. Astral was also looking at my cards from above, but he didn't say a thing. However when Yuma touched the cards, I could swear I heard some growling. A minute later, Yuma yelled out loud.

"Aw! Something bit me" He said and was waving around with his hand.

"I don't think the deck wants to be touched by other than its owner" Astral said.

I took the cards up in my hand. This deck was a real damage stealing deck. It was really fit for a thief. Cy appeared. I think I could hear the deck growl again, but Cy slammed its paws in the ground and things went quiet. I sighed.

"Um I am the leader of this wolf pack" I said and it sounded really weird talking to a deck "My rules are absolute. So Cy is your comrade and Yuma can touch you when I am in the room okay".

I looked at the deck. I think I actually heard it bark or something. I was holding the deck near Yuma now. He took it and... nothing happened. Yuma smiled happily and looked at the cards. Then Astral looked at me.

"You have a number" Astral said. I froze. "Why didn't you tell me?". I smiled a little awkwardly. I was holding the card in front of both them.

"This is Cy" I said "Number 24 but I am not controlled. You can spot that right Astral"

Astral nodded. I began telling them everything. How I found my Number and that Cy says we have been partners. Yuma was a little confused, because the numbers hasn't been around that long has it? I just shrugged. I told Astral I wanted to kept Cy, just until I had gained my memories. I had begging puppy eyes. Astral sighed and in the end, I could keep it, but only until my memories returned. I was jumping in joy. If I could, I would have hugged Astral. However Astral warned me off the number hunter and that I should be careful. I snort but agreed. When had Astral been this overprotective. We decided to go to bed. However before I had fallen asleep I heard Yuma and Astral talk about the number hunter. Apparently Astral was really worried. I looked at my deck. It was beside my bed in its deck case. There were just no way this number hunter was going to do a thing to Yuma and Astral. They had helped me a lot, now it was time for me to repay the favor. When I was sure they were all sleeping, I snuck out of the room once again.

Time skip.

I was sitting at the river. I am not sure why I always choses these places with the river. Maybe because I love looking at the water. Or maybe because I love tossing stones in it or, maybe because I was found on a beach. I was just sitting hoping the number hunter would come. I was looking at my new deck. I haven't actually dueled with this deck. This was properly suicide. I sighed.

"What kind of wolf leader am I, leading my wolfs in danger on the first day" I said out loud. Cy appeared behind me again. It looked at me. Then the deck barked a little.

 _"Mistress"_ said Cy and sounded happy _"The deck don't care. It follows you to the end of the world. I do as well. Lets take down the hunter. If you believe, everything can happen"._

I smiled and nodded. I tossed another stone at the river, however suddenly the stone stopped in midair, and I could hear someone whistle. I felt a powerful force around in the air. A boy and a robot was walking towards me and the boy was whistling? Mist was apparently covering us, but one scream from the boy and it got blown away. I knew instantly that this was the number hunter! The boy looked at the robot.

"Orbital. Are you sure she is the one with a powerful Number? The one who hacked your system at the mall, with its bare presence. Its host is just a girl. " He said.

"Confirmative Ma..master kite" the robot said. Kite and Orbital I thought at first, but then I remembered that he said something about a powerful number. He was talking about Cy? I clenched my fist.

"Hey I am not a girl. I am 15!" I yelled back at Kite. He just snort.

"Yeah and.. . I am still older than you. Therefore a girl" He stated "And you can move freely around I see. That must mean you have a number at least. I don't think you, a puny little girl, has a powerful one". I sneered angry.

"Watch it blondy.Or you might lose your precious numbers. I know you are a number hunter" I said coldly. Kite just smirked.

"Oh have you been waiting for me? Do You have more than one?" He asked. I shook my head. He continued "Well doesn't matter. I will claim your number. Lets get started".

He tossed a red line at me and attacked it to my arm. It disappeared but a minute later, Kite pulled me a little towards him. I sneered.

"Now we can't separate before after we duel" He said and smirked "You don't mind if I change right". He changed his clothes from gray to white and got his duel disk on. He looked pretty dangerous, but I wasn't scared. I looked at Cy and smiled.

"Ready Cy?" I asked. Cy nodded and the duel began.

Kite: 4000Lp.

Zaira: 4000Lp.

"You don't mind me starting off. Do you girl?" He said and drew.

He activated the spell "photon veil". He could with this card switch 3 light attribute monsters from his hand to his deck, then take 3 light monsters from his deck to his hand. Then he played the spell "Photon lead" which made him summon a monster he just got in his hand. It was called "Daybreaker". Its eff activated. When this is summoned he could summon another one. Kite summoned 3 daybreaker to the field. I gulped a little. He was overlaying his three monsters and summoned "Number 10 Illumiknight" to the field. He used a Ou and by discarding a card, he could draw a new card from his hand. The card he discarded card was some serpant and it eff lets it return to the field. Kite finally normal summoned "Plasma ball" to the field and XYZ summoned "Nb 20 giga brilliant" to the field as well. I sighed. Two numbers in one turn. He ended his turn. I looked at him. Okay I was not totally familiar with my new deck, but I just have to believe. Cy was in spirit form beside me. It reminded me of Astral a little, beside Cy was doing my biding and was properly not so smart as Astral. I drew and looked at my hand. There was a combo in my could use!

"I summon "Puppy wolf" to the field" I said. Kite looked like he couldn't believe my move. A cute puppy appeared. It was lv 3. I smiled.

"When this is summoned to the feel I can summon another lv 3 wolf from my deck. So say hello to "Sleeping wolf" I said. A tiny wolf who was sleeping on the ground was appearing. It had 0 att. Kite was staring at me and sneered.

"Are you messing with me" He said and sneered "These puny dogs are nothing against my monsters. Are you serious here". I just smirked.

"Oh Kite, don't you know animals grows up so fast" I said and overlayed my two monsters and XYZ summoned "Wolfman- the criminal". The wolf turned around and looked at me. Then it snort. I was surprised! It could talk.

 _"Hff so thats how the chosen one looks like"_ He said and then smiled _"What do you want me to do girl? I can steal everything"._ I was looking at it.

"Um my name is Zaira and can you destroy his monsters" I asked. The wolf snort.

 _"It would be my pleasure"_ He said _"Let's see if you can do it correctly girl. I mean Zaira"._ He grinned and began breaking his hands.

I nodded. Since sleeping wolf was used to XYZ summon, a monster got its att cut in half. I chose Nb 10. Then I used a Ou on wolfman. Its raised its att by 500 and a face up monster lost 500. I chose Nb 10 again. Then I attacked with my monster and even through Kite's monster didn't get destroyed, he got dealt 1300 points of damage. Wolfman's special eff activated. If it dealt damage, he could deal 500 more damage and add it to my life points. I got 500 life points boost. Kite sneered angry at me.

"Lucky shot girl" He said "Why aren't you using your Nb card?". I shrugged.

"I don't feel like it" I said and placed a facedown and ended my turn. Kite sneered. His monsters gained his att back. He used NB 10 Ou again and got another card. Then he smirked. He used Nb 20 eff and it raised its att. It now had 2100 att. He tribute summoned them to bring out a big huge dragon with 3000 att.

"Say hello to my Galaxy eyes photon dragon girl!" He said "It is more savage than a super nova. Bring out your number or be crushed".

I sneered. He attacked with his monster. I activated the trap "Mirror force" but Kite activated his dragon's eff. By banishing both our monsters. He placed a facedown and ended his turn. Our monsters returned, but since my monster got banished so got my Ou. His dragon gained it instead. It now had 3500 att. It didn't look good. Cy sneered angry.

 _"Mistress"_ it said _"You need to summon me. Only with me on the field you can win"._

I sneered but nodded. It was my turn. I drew and summoned "Wolf kid" to the field. Since he was summoned I could summon "Beast wolf" from my deck. When he was special summoned, it gains 500 att, and Kite lost 500 points. Kite sneered. I overlaid my two monsters and XYZ summoned "Nb 24 Cyclone beast wolf". 

"So this is your powerful number eh" Kite said and snort "It doesn't look so special".

I could hear Cy snort at him. I was not finished yet. I played the spell XZY gift from my hand which allows me to draw cards equal to XYZ monsters on the field and I count two. I got two cards. Then I placed one face down and played the field spell "Wolf cave". All wolf monsters gained 500 att. my monsters were strong, but not strong enough against his Galaxy dragon. Not yet.

"I am using my monster Cy's eff, by using one Ou, I can destroy 2 cards on the field. Say goodbye to your facedown and your monster" I said. His dragon disappeared the grave and his facedown did as well. If I just attacked I would have won this duel. Kite began laughing. I looked confused at him.

"Why thanks" He said "When you send the trap to the grave, you are helping me further in my plans. If I banish this card from the grave, the monster who just were on my field, reappears again! But with double att. The drawback. I have to send a card to the grave". I looked in horror when Galaxy eyes appeared again and it had 6500 att now. How in the world was I gonna get out of this one.

 _"Mistress, stay calm. You still have me"_ Cy said and tried to make me relax.

I nodded, and looked at Kite. Then he attacked with his dragon. I could use a Ou and stop the attack, but I had a feeling I need it for the next round. Secondly she was a Number and only a number can destroy a Number. I got slammed by 3000 points of damage. I still had 1000 left. Kite smirked. He activated a spell "Photon wind".

"You are finished. When I deal damage and not destroying your monster. You take 1000 points of damage" Kite said "You lose". I looked in horror.

"Bravo ma.. master kite" Orbital said "Now that girls soul and number card is ours".

"WHAT!" I yelled "My soul! I don't understand a thing!". In the back of my head, the picture of the guy from the mall appeared. Had he lost his soul as well? Kite sneered.

"You imbecile!" He yelled at Orbital "I already have the girl and is about to win and you bring that up". Orbital bowed and rushed quickly out of the scene ashamed.

"Hey explain yourself blondy!" I said angry "What's the soul stuff?". Kite shrugged.

"Well since you are so eager to know. My methods for gathering a number is a little forceful you see. When I take them a piece of their soul is taken as well" Kite said.

 _"I won't let you hurt my mistress"_ Cy said, but I was sure Kite couldn't hear it. I was really scared now. Kite slammed me with 1000 points of damage and I lost the duel. I got slammed to the ground. Kite walked to steps towards me.

"And now for my price" He said. He had changed colors on his clothes again. Back to gray. He was holding out his hand, and I felt a invisible hand or something, hit my chest. It was not a nice feeling at all. Like someone grabs around your lungs and cuts off your air supply. I didn't like it a bit. Suddenly I could hear a voice speak.

 _"I told you to stop hurting my mistress"_ Cy said and I felt weird suddenly _"We are one. If she will die I will too. If you remove me, she will... "._ I cried and screamed.

"You are not getting Cy!" I yelled and a purple energy surrounded me. It slammed towards Kite and he fell to the ground. He looked really shocked now.

"I got... I got kicked out" He said and looked at his hand "That is not possible!".

I fell to the ground gasping for air. Kite tried again, but this time a purple aura appeared as a shield. He couldn't even get inside! I sneered.

"Leave my friend Cy alone!" I yelled "What had that number card done to you?".

"Wait you are friends with a card?" Kite questioned angry "What is going on here? Orbital 7 explain. Why can't I take her number?". Orbital looked confused as well.

"I.. I don't know Master" It said "I am sorry". Kite sneered angry and grabbed the robot. He was shaken it wildly.

"What do you mean? You know I have to collect them all or Hart.." He let go of the robot and walked over to me. He grabbed me by the collar.

"Okay little Missy" He said angry "Give me that number. I need it so hand it over". I was just pointing my tongue at him, but Kite could do whatever he wanted with me. I was suddenly so tired. Suddenly I heard a voice yell.

"Hey let go of her!".

Yuma's p.o.v.

"Seriously Astral I thought she had stopped doing that" Yuma said to the ghost who was floating beside him "And you need to keep a better lookout on her".

"I am sorry" Astral said "But I was like you, I thought she had stopped doing that". Yuma grinned a little and smiled at him.

"Ah just forget it Astral" He said "You did wake me up, when you noticed Zaira was gone right".

Astral nodded. They were rushing through the city looking for Zaira, his new sis. Astral had floated out of the key in the middle of the night and looked at the sleeping Yuma. Then just for safety matters, he wanted to look at Zaira as well, but she was not there. With a lot of yelling, he finally woke up Yuma and now they were looking for Zaira. Astral looked around.

"Yuma as I have observed Zaira likes being at places with water" Astral said. "So where is the closes place to water from here?". Yuma was thinking.

"The river" He said "The place we found her after the accident with Nelson".

Astral nodded. He rushed over to the river. On his way over there, he noticed that everything was frozen. Yuma sneered! This could not be a good sign. He arrived at the river place, just to see a guy in black/gray clothes, holding Zaira by the collar. Yuma sneered angry and rushed over there.

"Hey let go of her!".

Zaira's p.o.v.

Yuma was rushing towards me now. I sneered. I did all this to protect them and then he just appears anyway. Kite looked at Yuma and let go of me. I just fell half unconscious to the ground. I was awake, but only barely. Yuma ignored Kite and was at my site real quickly. Astral was as well, but he was also looking at Kite from time to time. Yuma took my hand.

"Zai, Are you okay?" Yuma asked worried. I nodded. I was not able to speak. If I could I would have warned him about Kite. Yuma looked up at Kite now and sneered.

"What did you do to my sister?" Yuma yelled "You are so gonna pay". Kite snort.

"I didn't do a thing. Even if I wanted to I can't" He said and then looked at Yuma and then around. Then he smirked a little.

"You can move freely eh!" He said "You must have a number. Lets duel".

He removed the anchor from my wrist and attracts it to Yuma now. He had to duel! Astral floated in horror around me, and asked if he had taken my number. I shook my head. Their duel began and was as quick as mine with Kite. He quickly got his dragon on the field, and even with Utopia and Astral's help, Kite still out dueled them. Kite had also told them about the souls and stuff. He was pretty angry that he didn't archive mine! That's for sure. However when he was about to win over Yuma and Astral, Astral was totally shocked that someone over dueled him, his robot was sending a message to him. A boy was shown in a picture. He looked sick! Kite sneered and removed the anchor. A minute after he left and as he did the time returned to normal. Yuma fell down on both knees. He was crying now. He had been so close losing.

"I am sorry Astral. I let us all down" Yuma said "Now I know. When the stakes are high I don't have what it takes.". He let out a cry. I sighed as well inside. My first duel and then I lost. I looked at my hands. They were shaking. What was wrong with me? The hunter couldn't take my soul, a good thing of course, but why? So many questions unanswered. But I knew, this memory would haunt all three of us in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: well that was that. It took some time. Making the duel was difficult at least. The next part is the duel sanctuary. And as a bonus. A new Oc sidekick is shown. Her name is Haku. Yes she is a girl. She is... hmm Zaira's new training partner. Good luck she is more hyper than Yuma. 


	8. Duel sanctuary. the temple girl Haku.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Zaira's p.o.v.

The bell rang and everyone was being to pack their things in the backpack. Zaira did that as well. However I sighed deeply. Not that school hasn't been fun. Actually I loved the classes. Every single one of them. I was apparently that kind of person who actually loved to learn. Despite my tough past.

"Okay students. Read the next chapter for homework" said Mr. Kay and began packing his things away too. I just nodded a little. I had to remember that.

"Hey Zaira" said a voice behind her. I turned around and saw Bronk and Tori behind me. I just smiled a little, but sighed deeply inside.

"So Yuma is still not showing to school?" asked Tori worried "He hasn't shown for the last three days".

I just nodded. I didn't want to tell them the reason why Yuma had skipped school. Since that duel with Kite, both Yuma and Astral had been down. I could understand them. I really could, but instead of me, who apparently couldn't get my soul stolen, Yuma and Astral would both have disappeared. That the reason they were down. I was of course also down, but more worried, that I had these strange powers. I was not happy about losing either of course.

"So we decided to walk you home" Bronk said and smiled "Then we could also visit Yuma and cheer him up or something. I don't know what have been bothering him, but what friend am I, if I let my friends hanging".

I smiled and agreed, but deep inside my mind, I was wondering. I did let my friends down. I let the deck down. Cy had showed rarely around me. I was wondering if it didn't like me any more?

"Yeah sure, Yuma need some cheering on" I said and was thinking a little _"And so does Astral"._

We all walked towards me and Yuma's home. We found Yuma in his room staring out in the blue. He was not even dressed and was sitting on my bed. I looked at Tori and Bronk and smiled a little.

"If you will excuse me for a moment" I said and walked into the room and slammed the door. Then I grabbed Yuma and shook him like hell. Yuma looked really surprised at me. Astral was not even looking at us of course.

"Wah, ah, ah!" said Yuma when I shook him "Zai wha are you doing?". I sneered.

"I am shaking some sense into you!" I said angry "Stop being depressed. Where is your feel the flow?". Yuma looked at me and sighed.

"But I lost, I couldn't do a thing against Kite" Yuma said "He is a whole different league than me". I sneered and shook him some more.

"You lost. Okay I get it!" I screamed "But something seriously needs to change here. You have been so depressed lately. It was just a duel". Yuma sighed a little.

"It was not just a duel" Astral said suddenly "If we had lost, Yuma's soul would vanish and I will disappear". I looked at Astral and sighed.

"I know that" I said "I lost as well, but you can't hang around being depressed. That changes nothing. You two got to keep going". Yuma smiled a little.

"Yeah. We have to be ready" he said "Kite will eventually. We got to be ready".

"I know that" Astral said and sighed "And what if we are not". I sighed a little.

"Then he had at least done our best" I said. Astral looked at me for a moment and smiled a little. Then he sighed again.

"Well you have no worry, because your soul is safe" He said "But I feel some aggressivity from you as well. You are as scared of Kite as we are. You are down as well, but you are just not showing it".

I sighed deeply. _Darn that observed Astral!_ I was about to say something, when someone was knocking at the door.

"Um Zaira, how long are you gonna make us wait" Bronk said and walked in, followed by Tori. I smiled a little.

"Um sorry about that. I just have to shake Yuma a little" I said. Yuma smiled.

"And it totally worked" Yuma said, but I had a feeling he was still down.

Tori and Bronk had brought a mini pc in here, and was showing a news report to something called a duel carnival. It was suppose to be this awesome tournament, with duelists all over the world. It was apparently taking place here in heartland city. Normally Yuma would be psyched out or something, but he was just staring at the screen. He had a scared look on his face. I had a feeling I knew what it was. He had a feeling Kite might show there, and I think he was right. Bronk was about to say something, when suddenly the door to the room opened and Grandma Haru walked in carrying two giant bags. It was stuffed with food. She placed one in front of me and one at Yuma. Then she smiled. She looked at both of us!

"Yuma. Zaira" She said in a sweet voice "I need you to deliver these two bags to an old friend of mine, who lives out town. Can you do it?". I sighed and snort.

"I have other stuff to do" I said and Yuma nodded as well.

"And that bag looks really heavy" Yuma added "Its friday. We have weekend". Suddenly Haru's face looked cold and angry at us. I just snort. I was not afraid.

"Where is my beloved two grandchildren who would do anything for me" Haru said.

"I.. um I am right here" said Yuma and gulped. I just snort.

"Well I am not going with such a heavy bag" I just said. Haru looked coldly at me. Before she could do a thing, Yuma had grabbed my arm and whispered into my ears.

"I.. I think its a good thing to do what grandma tells you Zaira" He said "She can be very scary and dangerous if you refuge. Then she will make us do worse things. Please agree. ".

He had begging puppy eyes at me. I sighed deeply. Since when had Yuma irresistible puppy eyes. In the end we decided to take these darn bags and walk to whatever that stupid place out of town was, and Tori and Bronk followed.  
  


Time skip.  
  


Okay I was beat. This was not fair at all. When grandma said out of town, she really mean out of town. We, me and Yuma had to walk up some long, and I mean really long stairway out of town. Who in the world lives up at top? I wondered. Astral was sulking at Yuma's backpack. He was still down. We reached the platform. Tori and Bronk was out of breath. Secondly there were more stairs to climb and Yuma and I fell exhausted.

"I can't take it!" yelled Yuma "I can't go on!". I nodded in agreement.

"Well look at this Yuma" said Bronk "If you quit now, you two has to take that back all the way back". I looked in horror. Yuma was quickly on his feets now.

"You are right!" He said determined "I can't quit. I just have to feel the flow. Come sis".

And before I could do a thing, like complaining about being called sis, Yuma rushed up the stairs with me tagged along. My feet just had to keep up. We arrived at the top. I was out of breath, but I was looking around. A house, who looked like a giant temple of some sort. It had statues around at the main entrance. Yuma and I looked at each other and walked over to the door and entered the house.

"Special delivery!" yelled Yuma and looked around.

So did I. Suddenly I could hear Yuma scream up. He was running like hell.

"Ah... a monkey!" He yelled "A monkey in my bag!".

I felt suddenly extra weight in my bag. Then I fell to the ground and felt the bag being taken away from me. A girl with baby blue sky hair, placed in a long pony tail was staring at me, and smiling like hell. She was wearing creamy brown temple clothes and geta sandals. (here is the picture: ). Yuma was still out of it, running around and didn't notice a thing. Tori and Bronk arrived and we found out, the monkey as Yuma called it, actually was a old man.

"Hey master" said the blue haired girl "They have dipping sauce in this one".

"Oh really?" the old man said "Then you know what to do Haku". The girl bowed.

"Yes master" and then she rushed off in some... maybe even a half minute only.. and was holding a tray with bowls. She began putting the sauce in there. 5 minutes later the girl and the old man ate like hell. I was surprised how fast they were. When they finally was finished. (the girl has rushed out somewhere), Roku was sitting on the floor rubbing his stomach. He was looking at us all. I had a feeling he was looking at me as well. I sighed a little.

"Thanks for the food children" He said and belched "Say thanks to Haru as well". I looked surprised at him. He knew grandma?

"Oh my god you are duelists" said a voice suddenly and the girl from before rushes over to them. She was shaking everyone's hand while talking like hell, and she was not sitting still for a moment.

"It is so good to meet you. I am Haku. I am a duelist too. I love to duel. I can't get enough. I hope we can all be friends. I am just so excited now" The last part she said when she was holding my hand. She had a dreaming happy look on her face. Suddenly the trey got slammed in the girls head and she fell on the ground, rubbing her head. The old man sighed.

"Haku! What have I told you time after time!" He said angry "You need to relax!".

"Yes master" she said and was sitting relaxing at the floor in two minutes. Then she rushed up and began leaving the room.

"I am gonna make some tea" Haku said and left the room real quickly. The old man sighed deeply and was rubbing his head a little.

"That girl never seems to relax, Hu she is giving me a headache" The old man said.

"Um you are okay old timer?" Yuma asked worried. The old man sneered.

"Old timer. My name is Roku. But you can all call me Master Roku" He said.

"Master Roku?" we all said in unison. The old man nodded and grinned.

"Yes" He said "You all have to stay here tonight as well. You missed the last bus by an hour ago".

We all looked at each other. Haku was rushing inside the room and gave all a cup of tea. Then she, surprisingly enough sat down on the floor, and drank a little. Roku sighed a little.

"Take your time drinking that Haku" Roku said "Tell me what do you see in our new guests?". Haku drank a little and looked at them all.

"Two of them have problems" She stated "I smell fear and distrust in here". I had a feeling she was looking at Yuma and me. I sneered.

"What does that mean?" I said "What problem?". Haku grinned a little.

"Master I think she feels that we accuse her" Haku said "She is the one with trust issues. Then the boy will be the one with fear". Yuma sneered coldly.

"I am not afraid of anything!" He yelled. However he had a scared look in his face.

"I didn't say a thing" Roku said and smirked "But I think we will go now Haku. You can prepare the one part". Haku nodded. She drank the rest of the tea and rushed quickly away. Roku coughed a little.

"Now then. I will have you 4 to clean this room for me" He said and smirked. "Your grandma told me in her note, that you will do anything for me. She is not a liar is she?". Yuma sneered angry.

"Of course not" He said. I facepalmed. Now we have to clean as well.   
  


Time skip.   
  


Tori and Bronk began cleaning. I was not interested and was leaning toward a door. That door Roku walked into a minute ago with the girl. Yuma was supposed to sweep the floor, but he was just moving it a little sometimes, and was stating it was defect. Tori was looking angry at us, for not helping at all. I just shrugged. I had done enough for today I think. Yuma just sighed. I leaned a little more at the door and was leaning at the doorknob as well. Which caused the door to open and I fell into some weird room. I looked stunned around. Yuma and the others followed me. Mostly because they was making sure I was okay. However they also looked around stunned. We were in a giant round room. There were statues made out wood, placed around in a circle surrounded us with their awesomeness. It was duel monsters, who all had their time in history. Dark magician and girl in wood. Neos. Stardust dragon. And many more. All monsters who had been used by heroes in the past. A grinning voice was emerging from somewhere and Roku walked out of the shadows. On a wooden beam close at the roof was Haku sitting. She was swinging around a lot. I sighed. That girl really couldn't stay still.

"Glad you all liked them" Roku said and smiled "I made them. I placed my heart and soul into them. This place is a duel sanctuary. It is a training ground for duelists, so they can master their skills".

I looked surprised at the old man. This was a training ground. So grandma sent us here so we could face our problems! Suddenly the blue girl Haku was standing near me and she was searching around on my body. It was actually tickling a lot. Then she was suddenly holding my deck. I was looking in horror. This was not a good idea at all.

"Lets see what deck, miss issue girls has" she said happily. However some seconds later. She screamed up and fell on the ground. She dropped the deck.

"Aw, Aw, Aw. I got... the deck. It bit me!" She looked shocked. (note: if you touch Zaira's deck, it is like you a touching a angry wolf) Roku slammed her into the head with a fist and shook his head.

"Haku! You're impatient girl! How many times have I told you? Relax and be polite. You can't just take someone's deck without permission" Roku said and walked over to the deck.

He took a card up in his hand. I was about to warn him, but Roku placed the card on the ground again. Then he smiled.

"Oh a wolf deck eh" He said and grinned "And a protective one of that. Sorry about my student. She took you all without permission. However please let me pick you up and bring you to your master, and let me have a look at you. So I can help her. You know her problem right".

Roku bowed down and took up the cards, surprisingly they didn't bite him at all. He looked through the cards and walked over to me with the deck and gave it back. I was really surprised.

"You have a really bond here" He said "A shame you don't think that yourself. We have to change that. Haku, make another room ready for challenge 12 and take issue girl with you". I sneered angry at him.

"My name is Zaira" I said, but suddenly a hand had grabbed my arm.

"Come Zaira" said Haku and rushed out off the room, with me tagging along.  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  


Yuma looked after Zaira, when Haku rushed away with his sister. Or Zaira but in his eyes, she was his sister. Yuma looked scared at Roku.

"Where are you talking Zaira?" He asked. Roku smiled.

"No need to worry" He said "You will see her again. However what about a duel".

Yuma looked a little confused at him. A duel. Then he would lose again and maybe his soul. Yuma shook his head a little. _Wait that old man was not Kite._ He looked at Roku again. He had no deck or duel disk on. How was they gonna duel?

"Sure um Roku, but you don't have a deck?" Yuma said. Roku smiled.

"I don't need one. I will use the statues" He said and grinned a little.

"But statues can't move" Tori said confused "So how can you duel?". Roku grinned.

"But they can. Wanna see?" He asked. Yuma smiling eagerly.

"Yeah. Could be awesome" Yuma said.

After some minutes with preparing,Yuma was standing in front of Roku and dueling with a wood trainings deck. He was using the statues "Blue eyes" and "Red eyes" dragons and Yuma had the dark magician team on his. With Astral's help Yuma activated the "Statue stone" field spell and woke the statue's to life. Yuma destroyed "Red eyes" with dark magician. He was thrilled to have moved a legendary monster. Roku smiled. He did something and suddenly Yuma was inside Dark magician. Feeling his fear and realised that monsters also had fears. Then Roku used polymerization and got "Blue eyes ultimate dragon". He destroyed Dark magician girl and Yuma could feel the pain of losing a comrade. Then he used "De- fusion" and got his three dragon back. He destroyed "Dark magician" alias Yuma and he won the duel. Yuma looked shocked at the ground.

"I could feel the monsters fear" He said "I thought monsters couldn't get afraid, but that's not true". Roku nodded a little.

"Monsters has to face their fear every time we battle. They have to confront it. We and the monsters are no different. When you finally can make that fear your own, then you are truly ready to move a monster" Roku said and smiled "To play a monster in the right way". Yuma looked surprised and then he nodded. He had a feeling he understood it. Roku sighed deeply now.

"So lets see how well your sister does" Roku said "Her problems with trust are a little deeper than your fear. I hope she can figure it out".

Yuma got up on his feets. He knew Zaira still had trust issues. She barely trusts him, and Shark, but then she lost to Kite. Because she lost her first duel, she lost her trust slowly in herself and her deck. She had not opened up to him and Astral at all. Only said that she lost and that Kite didn't steal her soul. How she was feeling about this was shut tightly.

"If someone can do this, It is Zaira" Yuma said and smiled "I believe in her. She will beat her problem. Just you all wait".  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


We was standing outside actually. Apparently when Roku meant a room, he meant outside. I was amazed by Haku. The girl could lift these wood statues like they were not heavy at all. Maybe she had some magic or something? However she had created a duel field and placed two statues in front of her. Two monsters I only had heard about in legends. "Rainbow dragon" wielded by Jesse anderson in the past and "Cyber dragon" wielded by Zane Truesdale. I had no idea why she chose these monsters, but apparently I should only use my own deck. Haku told me this was a duel of trust. I had no idea what she was talking about? However she said this duel had some rules. Apparently, when it was my turn, I had to summon two XYZ monster to the field or I would take 1000 points of damage. Secondly I only had 2000 life points and she had 4000. Whats up with that? However I was not gonna back down. Haku started off. She played the "Statue stone" field spell card, and broke the seal on the statues, Rainbow dragon and Cyber dragon came alive. Then she placed a facedown and ended her turn. I looked at her and drew. So I should summon two XYZ monsters ehh. I played the spell "Double summon". I could summon twice this turn. I summoned "Wolf kid" and since I did, I could summon "Beast wolf". Haku got slammed with 500 points of damage. Then I overlayed them and summoned "Cy" to the field. It sounded angry. It looked at me, then at Haku, however it didn't said a thing. I sighed. Was Cy really angry or maybe it didn't trust me any more because we lost? However I still had to summon another XYZ monster. I summon the monster "Wolf" to the field. It was a lv 3, and with the the spell "Two for one". If I and and my opponent had equal monsters on the field, I was allowed to summon another monster who has the same lv as one of the monsters on the field. I got my "Sleeping wolf" to the field. I overlaid them and got "Wolfman" to the field. He looked at me as well and snort a little. Then he grinned

 _"Well well"_ He said and smiled _"The girl who couldn't keep her hands off us. Grr"._ I was a little stunned and at first didn't know what to say.My monsters were angry at Haku I think. Suddenly Haku was bowing.

"I am sorry" she said "Master Roku tells me that I was too impatient. I can feel angry vibes towards me. The monsters are angry. It was never my intention not to ask first. Please forgive me. I am only helping your wielder Zaira. Please let me".

 _"Wolfman. Please forgive the child. She was not hurting Zaira"_ Cy said and smirked. I looked really confused at Cy. She was smiling.

"Cy. You're not angry at me?" I asked. Cy just grinned a little.

 _"Of course not mistress"_ _it said_ _"Why do you think that?"._ I sighed a little.

"I lost the duel. You didn't talk to me for a while" I said. Cy sighed a little.

 _"It was not Cy's fault"_ said Wolfman and sneered _"You shut us out Zaira. You closed your heart after you lost. You were afraid of your feelings. Your trust in us did crumple"._ I was surprised. Haku grinned suddenly.

"I can feel it" she said and clapped in her hands "You are beginning to understand it. However we are dueling Zaira, so are you just gonna stand there". I sneered a little.

"Of course not" I said and continued the duel. I used sleeping wolf's eff. It cut rainbows dragon's eff in half. (4000-2000). Then I used wolfman's eff. It got 500 points stronger and rainbow dragon 500 weaker. I destroyed rainbow dragon with Wolfman and got 500 more life points. I was about to attack with Cy when Haku activated the trap "Shield attack". It shielded a monster if she only had one monster on her field. However it only was active for a turn. I sneered and ended my turn.

"Very good" said Haku said and was dancing around eagerly. Then she smiled "But you attacked the wrong monster. However first you need to gain trust to your deck and others again. I am sorry dear wolf deck. I will do something to Zaira, but please let me. I am only helping her so you can show her the bond".

Then she began chanting and was dancing around with some moves. She was also saying something, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Suddenly I felt weird. I couldn't move.

"Beast from her deck, lets make a switch" Said Haku and pointed at Cy "I feel most connection with You!".

She pointed at Cy. Suddenly I felt like I was dragging towards Cy. I let out a scream. Then suddenly a bright light appeared. When I woke up I felt weird. I felt like I was tied down and my body structure was weird as well. The monsters on the duel field were suddenly closer.

 _"Well thats interesting"_ said a voice suddenly and I saw wolfman beside me. _Wait beside me._ I lifted a hand or in this case a paw and saw a chain on my.. wait paw? I was inside Cy! I couldn't believe it. Wolfman smirked.

 _"Well welcome to the fight Zaira"_ Wolfman grinned _"Oh and the best part, Cy is apparently dueling now. That is certainly interesting"._ _Wait what? Cy was dueling?_ _!_ I turned my head and saw my body at the duel field. However Cy's spirit was shown in the background. Haku had switched our spirits.

"Well its my turn" said Haku "I use polymerization and fuses my 3 cyber dragons to summon "Cyber end dragon" to the field". I looked in horror when the giant cyber dragon was shown on Haku's field. It was so strong. I was actually scared.

 _"Don't worry Zaira"_ Said wolfman and grinned _"You just have to trust Cy. It will protect us. I trust it. What about you Zaira?"._ I was stunned. Trust? Trust in Cy? Trust in myself and my deck. That was, what I had been lacking. Trust I have never for real trusted anyone. I trust people to a certain point, but not 100 percent. It was the same with my deck. I could have maybe won against Kite as well, if I trusted in Cy and had used her Ou. But I was doubting it. Wanted to save that Ou. But I lost my chance. Haku attacked with her dragon at Wolfman. I was really scared now. Wolfman was on the other hand, calm as he could be. He trusted Cy.

 _"Mistress. Activate your ability"_ Cy said and removed a Ou.

I could stop two attack this round. I can tell you it is weird eating a Ou, just so you know. I stopped the attack. Haku smiled. She used the quick spell "Power down". When an attack is stopped, the monsters on the field who didn't get attacked, loses 1000 att. Then she played de-fusion. She had 3 cyber dragon's on the field. She attacked with the 3 dragon's, Cy removed a Ou again and shielded us for all three attacks. We were safe for now. Haku grinned a little. She was holding one card. It was the quick spell "Instant Fusion". She got "Cyber end dragon" back again. We had no Ou left. She attacked me with her dragon.

 _"Zaira!"_ yelled Wolfman and kicked me out of harms way.

He got hit instead, but I was out of life points so I lost the duel anyway. 5 seconds I was back in my body and was lying at the ground. Totally surprised. Wolfman and Cy's cards fell on the ground now. I quickly catched them. I sighed relived! Even through we lost, I wasn't scared. I knew my deck would protect me.

 _"Mistress. I am sorry"_ Began Cy _"I didn't win. It is really weird dueling"._ I smiled.

 _"No, You two have nothing to apologize for"_ I said and sighed _"I am the one. I couldn't open up and tell you my feelings. I was afraid of rejection, but in the end I rejected my deck. I lost yes, but I am okay with now. As long as I trust in you and my friends"._ I sighed deeply. This was gonna be a lot of work.

"Well you get it" Haku said and grinned "You just need to trust, then everything will go smoother. I think you will duel to your fullest now". Haku was standing beside me now and smiling a lot. I got up on my feets.

"I think I will stay here for a while" I said "I think I can learn something".

"Yeah. We can be room mates!" yelled Haku happily and grabbed my hand and rushed inside. I was or had to tag along. I still had to get used to Haku.   
  


Haku's p.o.v.  
  


Time skip.   
  


A day passes. Yuma and Zaira both decided to spend the weekend here. Roku was strict and made the two children Zaira and Yuma, clean the whole sanctuary. However now they both didn't mind and Haku saw how eager they were to learn. She on the other hand was cleaning outside, making food, running around the house for fun (Roku needed her to do something), dueling the statues, making her deck. Well lets just say, Haku was never sitting still, besides when she drank a cup of tea, which was the only thing that made her relax. Right now she was sweeping outside the sanctuary. She was in a really good mood, humming and sweeping really fast. However suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Someone was walking up the stairs to this place. She turned around and saw a boy. A boy with two colored hair. Blue and black. He was dressed in a ninja outfit. Haku looked really surprised. Then a happy grin was shown on her face and she rushed over to the boy. She knew him quite well. It was Kaze. Her sibling student who suddenly just vanished one day. Roku told her that he was on a trip, and that she shouldn't expect him to be back again. Haku had always considered Kaze as her friend. They both arrived here at Master Roku's sanctuary. They both had seeked answers and they both had traveled together to come to the sanctuary to train. Haku couldn't quite remember when they actually meet each other, but she didn't care. She was happy, that he was back.

"Kaze!" she yelled happily and actually hugged him for some seconds "You're back. Master Roku said you were on a trip. So how was it? Did you learn something new? I am so happy you are back. It has been lonely without you".

Kaze snort a little. Haku stopped up. Something was not what it should be. She was getting some weird vibes from him. Kaze was actually glaring at her now. It scared Haku a little.

"So you stayed Haku" He said coldly "Why? That old fool can't teach anything".

"What do you mean Kaze?" asked Haku confused "Master Roku is awesome. He has taught me to control my powers. You know them who resembles a Miko's (japanese shrine girl)". Kaze snort coldly. Haku was looking worried at him.

"Haku! Get away from him my girl!" yelled a voice suddenly. Haku turned around and saw Roku behind her. He looked angry for some reason. Haku was confused.

"Um who master? There is not bad guys here. It is only Kaze" She replied.

Suddenly she felt someone had grabbed her in the collar of her clothes and lifted her up. She looked surprised up and saw it was Kaze. He sneered.

"You are in the way Haku" He said coldly "Now begone!".

Then he tossed her away. She slammed into a tree with her back. Haku let out a groan. It hurt pretty badly. She was really shocked that her friend had done this. It was not like Kaze.

"Haku!" yelled Roku. Kaze only snort coldly.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her Master". He said coldly "As you can see, I have returned. I am here for the legendary deck". Roku sneered.

"Well I never thought you return. I kicked you out after all" Roku said angry "And if you want to get the deck, you have to go through me". Kaze smirked.

"Well that won't be a problem" He said and activated the duel disk. A duel began.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I was cleaning. Cleaning more than I ever did in my life and I actually didn't care. Seeing all these monsters from legendary duelists was just so awesome. Like flame swordsman or stardust dragon or Neos. I could go on! I knew Master Roku was looking at us from time to time. And Yes I considered Roku my master. I understood why Haku was respecting him so much. Suddenly I could hear Yuma yell up. I walked over to him.

"What's wrong Yuma?" I asked. Yuma sighed a little and pointed at the statue he apparently was cleaning.

"Look at this statue. It looks like someone just cut through it" He said in a sad voice "It's makes me sad. Who could have done such a thing?".

I bowed down and saw a wound on the monster. I was sad as well. Suddenly the door flew open to the room. Yuma and me turned around. A creepy samurai guy walked in. He was looking around for something. Yuma walked over to him.

"Um can I help you with something?" He asked. The guy snort coldly.

"And who in the world are you two?" He asked. Yuma looked at that guy. He looked cold and angry. I was not sure he was a nice guy.

"Yuma, Zaira!" yelled Roku suddenly from the door. He was supported by Tori, Bronk and Haku. Both Haku and Roku didn't look good. "Get away from him!".

"Um who is he?" asked Yuma and walked backwards towards me. I sneered. Cy appeared behind me now. It sneered as well.

 _"Mistress be careful"_ it said _"He... I think he has a number"._ I sighed deeply.

"He is Kaze A former pupil of mine" Roku said angry. Kaze snort coldly.

"I am the master now, so Roku, Where's the deck?" Kaza said coldly. Roku snort.

"I think I accidentally tossed it away. You are never gonna get it." He said.

Kaze sneered. He told us he was just gonna destroy everything with his sword then. I looked in horror. So did Yuma. We both jumped up on him and tried to stop him from destroying the statues. I knew how fond Roku was for them. He tossed us both to the ground. Yuma landed on top of me again. Air got kicked out of my lungs.

"Move away brats! This does not concern you!" He said. Yuma was quickly up on his feets. He looked angry at Kaze.

"This does concern me, because Roku is my master!" Yuma yelled. Kaze snort and looked at master Roku.

"So taking even more pupils now? Wasn't Haku enough for you?" Kaze questioned. In the end Yuma challenged Kaze to a duel, to protect the deck and the sanctuary.

"Lets do this Yuma" Astral said. Apparently he was not depressed any longer.

"Hey you are forgetting me" I said and got up from the floor "I am his pupil too". Yuma and Astral both looked at me and smiled.  
  


Time skipping the duel.   
  


This duel was breath taking. Yuma fought and swore to protect his monsters. Just like Cy protected me in the duel. Kaze on the other hand. He had nothing against sacrificing his monsters, to archive his goals. It actually made my heart ache. If I had lost the trust in Cy and the others, would I be like Kaze? That thought haunted me a little. Kaze summoned his ultimate monster "Nb 12 crimson armor shadow ninja". Apparently it was this monster, who controlled Kaze and made his heart getting filled with even more darkness. However Yuma and Astral beat him with Utopia. In the middle of the duel grandma and Kairi appeared. Yuma was terrified of Kairi. Apparently he wasn't allowed to duel. However after this duel Kairi gave both permission to duel. I was really happy. So was Yuma.

"Yeah. Did you hear that sis?" He yelled "We are gonna have some awesome duels".

"Don't call me sis!" I sneered at him and slammed his head. However suddenly Kaze was on his feets. He had grabbed his sword and was about to cut the wood statue with the wound on. However Haku was standing in front of him.  
  


Haku's p.o.v.  
  


Haku was standing in front of Kaze. Her friend. He would still be her friend despite he had attacked Roku's wood statues. Master Roku had told her what had happened. Haku always knew Kaze had anger issues, and she didn't care. She stayed his loyal friend. Kaze had swung the blade at the wood statue, but had stopped up, when Haku was standing in front of him. He sneered angry.

"Move Haku!" He yelled. The girl shook his head.

"I don't know why you are so angry Kaze, but slicing this statue won't help at all" Haku said and looked at him. Kaze sneered.

"Move! I am gonna destroy it!" He said "Or do I have to hurt you?". Haku sighed.

"You have forgotten our promise didn't you?" she asked and looked at him with sad eyes "You promised you will learn to control your anger. I promised to learn to control my powers remember?". Kaze looked at her for a moment.

"Don't you remember how we meet" Haku said "Please remember". A bright light appeared around Haku and it developed them all.  
  


**Flashback. Years before they arrived at the sanctuary.**

**Kaze was walking through a forest who was placed around a little village. He was on his way to the famous Sanctuary. He wanted to find a new path. One without betrayal and dishonesty. He was walking quietly through the forest when he heard a scream. Kaze rushed over towards the sound and saw.. Three children tossing stones at a young girl. Properly his age or around it.**

**"Go away your monster!" yelled the children "We don't need you here!".**

**The girl has shielded herself with her arms to protect herself. However Kaze had a feeling the rock hurt a lot still. He rushed out towards the children.**

**"Hey what are you doing?!" He yelled "Stop this at once!".**

**The children sneered and rushed off somewhere. Kaze looked at the girl. She had blue hair and green eyes and she was looking at him. She had a confused look in her eyes.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked the girl nodded and then smiled brightly.**

**"Oh I am fine alright. You did save me after all" She said, smiled and took his hand "I am Haku. I have never seen you around here. Are you new? Oh I forgot I was about to find berries in the woods".**

**She was about to leave when Kaze grabbed her hand.**

**"Hey! How in the world can you be so happy and go on. You just got slammed with a lot of stones?!" He asked confused. The girl turned around and looked at him.**

**"You mean the kids? Well that is no big deal. They are always doing that" She said and smiled "But this time you saved me. So thank you". Haku bowed.**

**"Um you are welcome" said Kaze confused and wondered why she was not angry "But why were they slamming you with stones?". Haku smiled a sad smile.**

**"You heard them didn't you!" She asked and sighed "I am a monster. I have these weird powers, but can't control them. I accidently send a demon or monster on the village. Well the least I can do, is being tossed stone at me". Kaze looked surprised at her.**

**"What about you?" asked Haku suddenly "I feel something weird from you. I think you have a problem".**

**Kaze looked at her, but then he sighed. He had no idea why he opened up to her. Maybe because they have a similar past. He got betrayed by his friends and well he thought he could never trust any again. This girl was also all alone.**

**"Oh" said Haku and was jumping happily around him "No friends eh. Well I can be your friend. If you want to be that with a monster of course".**

**She smiled. Kaze looked at her. How in the world could she be so happy on going, when people treated her as a monster.**

**"You are not a monster" He stated "You say you have weird powers. What about you coming with me? I am going to a sanctuary. So I can find my right path, maybe you can as well?". Haku looked at him and then looked down at the floor.**

**"Nice thought but you don't understand. This village has a shield that makes my power less a threat. If I leave there is a big chance I would release a monster or other stuff" Haku said and actually sounded sad. Kaze looked at her.**

**"You are afraid of your power eh?" He questioned "Well I am afraid of leaching out in anger. If I gets too angry I could hurt someone". Haku actually grinned.**

**"Yes I know. But I am not afraid. You seem like a good person" Haku said and was dancing around. Kaze wondered where she gets all that energy. Then a idea hit him.**

**"What about this then? We will journey together to this sanctuary. I will take care of every monster you accidentally summon and you stop me if I lose my temper. We will both learn how to control ourselves" Kaze said. The girl looked at him. Then she smiled.**

**"Is that a promise?" she asked and was holding a hand towards her. Kaze nodded and took her hand. He actually smiled.**

**"Yeah It is a promise!".**

The bright light disappeared and Kaze dropped his sword. He looked shocked at Haku. Then he fell down on his knees. 

"I..I am sorry Haku. I... I forgot.. I" He said "I was blinded by anger. I dueled Roku and because I lost, I listened to my rage and attacked the statue". He closed his eyes. Haku bowed down and hugged him. Kaze looked surprised at her.

"I have missed my friend" Haku said and grinned "I has been lonely. I had no one to duel. I had not much to do. I normally clean up after you when you break something in rage. Like the bowls, but even so Kaze, You are my friend. We had also fun here". Kaze nodded. He got up and turned towards Roku. Then bowed. 

"I am sorry Master" he said "Please give me another change". Roku grinned. 

"Sure. I need someone to take care of that hyperkinetic child there" He pointed a Haku. She only grinned a little. Then she grabbed Kaze's hand and began running. 

"Come Kaze. Lets duel. I have missed dueling against you" then both of them left the sanctuary.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I looked after Haku and Kaze. They were gonna have a lot of fun. I looked at Yuma.

"Let's duel when we come home Yuma" I said. Yuma's face lit up.

"For real" He said "I am so gonna beat you". Astral sighed deeply. I grinned.

"Dream on Kiddo" I said "Me and my wolfs are not gonna lose now".

We began leaving the sanctuary. However before we left. Yuma got the legendary deck from Roku, so he could participate in the duel carnival. Roku also gave me two cards as well. Two spells "Ritual art summoning" and "Full moon reflection". Then we all began leaving.   
  


Astral's p.o.v.  
  


Astral looked at Zaira and Yuma, then they began walking down the stairs from the temple. They had both got their confidence back. That was a good thing. They needed that, when they were gonna face Kite again. Astral sighed. He still needed that though. He sighed and followed Yuma and Zaira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that. Hoped you liked it. As for the next one. We have the one with the fortune teller. Let you in on a little secret. A memory with Zaira and Astral are gonna be revealed in the next chapter.


	9. Fortune teller problems. Astral and Zaira's connections.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Unknown p.o.v.  
  
  


In an unknown place was a boy dueling. However he was about to lose. The boy got slammed to the ground and was looking at his opponent. A weird looking man with Tattoo in his face and was hiding under a creepy hoodie. The boy, who apparently had a number called "NB 16 shark master", attacked this creepy man, but in the end he lost. The boy fell to the ground once again. He looked at the creepy man.

"Hey!" yelled the boy and sounded pretty scared "Who in the world are you?". The other man grinned and walked a little forward.

"Who I am, matters little" the creepy man said "It is who I have sworn my loyalty too, that you should be worried about". The boy looked really scared.

"And who is that?" he asked worried. The creepy man smirked evilly.

"I serve the great Master Kite" the man said and stretched his arm. "It is for him I will take your number and your very being".

He digged into the boys body and in some minutes, he was holding a soul and the number card. The weird creepy man was looking up at some stairs where apparently Kite was sitting on a throne, and spectated the duel. The creepy fortune teller bowed to him.

"Your bidding has been done my master" He said "I have obtained yet another number". Then he grinned like hell.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


"And with these two monsters, I build the overlay network. I XYZ summon Utopia!" yelled Yuma.

I smirked. Yuma and I was dueling in the school's courtyard. Since that time in the sanctuary we had dueled a lot. I must admit it is quite fun. Me and the wolf deck had gotten stronger and stronger in our bond. I was actually sure no one could beat us. Or at least Yuma couldn't. Right now Yuma had three powerful beast on the field. Utopia, Leviathan dragon and Dododo warrior. I had Cy on the field and one facedown. The reason we had numbers in this duel, was because Astral had told me, that if they won, he would take away my number. I had just smirked to that. Astral had not been himself, since that day with Kite. He couldn't guide Yuma correctly at all. Yuma had played a spell that made all monsters 1000 points stronger this turn. Then he carelessly attacked. I activated one of Cy's Ou. I could stop two attacks this turn (Note: Cy can only defend on my opponents turn, and can only destroy two cards when it is my turn). Yuma attacked with is monsters. The first two attacks didn't get through of course, but the last would have, if it wasn't for a little detail. I had a trap. I activated the trap "Changing destiny". I could stop one attack, the monster who attacked was switched into def mode, and now Yuma had two choices. He could boost his life points with half of Utopia's strength (3500-1750) or he could damage me with the same amoud. I would have 50 life points left.

"We got to raise our life points" said Astral defending. Yuma snort coldly.

"No way. Zaira would only have 50 life points" He stated and chose the second eff.

I got damaged pretty well. Astral sighed. Yuma placed two facedown's and ended his turn. I sighed a little. I had a feeling they actually could had won, if Astral wasn't so scared. I drew and smirked. I would win now. I activated Cy's last Ou and destroyed two cards. The two number cards, Utopia and Leviathan dragon goes bye, bye. Yuma looked shocked at me. Once again forgotten my monsters eff. I sighed. Then I activated the spell "Heavy storm" all spell or traps was blown away. Then I used the spell "Horn of unicorn" on Cy. It gained 700 more att. Just enough to make Yuma's life points hit 0. I won the duel of course. Yuma sighed deeply. A minute after..

"Lets duel again Zai" He said in his cheering way "Next time I am so gonna beat you". I sighed and shook my head. I walked over to Astral.

"Hey Astral" I said.

Astral was just staring out in the blue. Even though we had numbers on the line,Yuma, Astral and I, had found out some days ago, that in a duel with me, Astral apparently didn't fade away. I sighed. I looked at Yuma's card hand and my eyes widen. Then I looked angry at Astral now.

"ASTRAL!" I yelled. The ghost finally reacted. I sneered coldly at him. "What is wrong with you? You could have won". I grabbed a card from Yuma's hand.

"You know what this spell is right?!" I yelled "It is "Double or nothing", I stopped Utopia's attack, you two could have used it, doubled Utopia's att points and attacked again". Astral just sighed. Yuma looked at Astral now and sighed as well.

"Astral you have not been yourself, since Yuma and I lost to Kite" I said.

I saw Astral quiver, when I mentioned Kite's name. As I figured Astral was still scared of Kite. Yuma and I had beat our fear. Astral didn't! I was about to say something, when a voice interrupted me. I saw Yuma's friends. Caswell, Tori and Bronk was running towards us. It was Tori's voice who had interrupted me.

"Yuma. Zaira. May we speak with you two?" she said, and before we could do anything, she had grabbed both of our hands and dragged us away. Tori could be pretty determined some times. However I quickly got out of her grib.

"What is this about?" I said coldly.

However suddenly Bronk pushed me towards some bushes, where they were leaning towards some of the school's wall. It was a really good secret hiding place. Bronk grinned awkwardly.

"Um sorry about this Zaira, but we need some privacy" Bronk said.

When we arrived and Bronk had stopped pushing me, I sneered and crawled up in the highest three there was. No one was gonna decide what I should do! However I could still hear what they were talking about. Tori looked up in the three at me and sighed.

"Zaira! Come down here!" she yelled "We need to talk!". I just snort.

"Yeah well then begin" I said "I just want to sit up here". Tori sneered.

"Fine!" she yelled back and mumbled "She is so stubborn!".

I ignored that. They gave Yuma the mini pc. I didn't need to see what they were talking about. Yuma was screaming up pretty loud.

"Wah!" said Yuma surprised "What happened to these people?". Caswell sighed.

"We do not know" He said "The only thing we know is that they went missing at one point and when they were found, they had ages or something".

I frowned. This was not a good sigh. Yuma looked in horror at the pictures.

"Well they only had one thing in common" Bronk added "They were all duelists, and after what the rumors states, they all had found a number card".

I bit myself in the lip. Yuma looked shocked and Astral, who was floating beside Yuma, looked really scared. I could understand both of them. All these people must have been people Kite hunted down. Caswell walked towards Yuma now. Bronk was looking up at me.

"Well since you and Zaira has a number card, it stands to reason that you two are in danger as well" Caswell said worried.

I had a poker face and didn't say a thing. Yuma tried to have one as well, but it didn't work out quite as well. Bronk, Tori and Caswell were surrounding Yuma. They wanted to know what he was hiding. I sighed and jumped down from the tree. I grabbed quickly Yuma's hand and began running away. Yuma quickly followed.

"Sorry guys we will be late. Kairi said we should help her with a scoop today" I said and Yuma nodded and waved at his friends.

Bronk and Caswell tried to follow us, but hey being a Ex thief had its benefits. I knew every dark ally and side street in the city. In the end we escaped them. Yuma sighed relieved.

"Phff. We escaped" Yuma said "Thanks sis". I slammed him in the head.

"How many times have I told you not to call me sis!" I said angry. Yuma was rubbing his head and was looking at me with puppy eyes.

"But you are my sis, sis" He said. I just slammed him two times in the head.

"Okay. Okay" Yuma surrendered "Zaira okay. Where are we actually?". He looked around. We were in a dark ally close to the mall. I sighed.

"It really doesn't matter" I said "We have to get away from your friends. You are agreeing on this right. If they knew about the Number cards and Kite, then they would be in much more danger". Yuma looked at me for a minute.

"Yeah I understand. I don't want to drag them into danger" He said. I nodded.

"Okay. We have to be careful for now" I said "They will try this again. I am sure of it". Yuma nodded.  
  
  


Normal p.o.v.  
  
  


In a creepy mansion was this creepy guy who worshiped Kite sitting. It was him, who had dueled the boy and got the number card Nb 16. Even know he was a duelist, he was also a fortune teller and right now he was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. On a throne Kite was sitting and he was staring down on the fortune teller.

"Master Kite" the man said "I bring you yet another number card. Now I will ask my fortune teller's deck, what will happen next".

He was shuffling the cards and was placing the cards around him in a circle. Then he turned one of them around. The card "Sheep token" was looking at them. The fortune teller smirked.

"Ah stray little lamp eh" He said and grinned and turned around another card. "The reaper of souls" was shown now. The fortune teller grinned.

"Ah stray little lambs, who is in the dark looking for answers. The number holder must be friends with them, and the host will bring me another number".

He was about to pack his cards away, when suddenly a card was falling down from the sky. It landed in front of the man. He looked surprised at it. The card lit up in a dark aura, and minutes after the aura disappeared. In front of the man now, was a normal monster card. It was a wolf on it. The fortune teller took the card up in his hands.

"What's this, a guidance from the heaven above?" He wondered. "What does this mean? Are they warning me of a wolf? What kind of wolf? Who?". He was really confused. He shook his head one time.

"Master Kite I am sorry" He said and got up and bowed "I will proceed with the plan". He looked at his deck and began preparing for the upcoming duel.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


At the school, the day after.   
  
  


"Phff. Escaped again" said Yuma and sighed deeply.

Me and Yuma was lying at his favorite spot at the whole school. It was beside the water tower at the school. It was also the highest spot in the whole school, which was the reason I think Yuma liked it here. He could lay up here looking at the skies and just dream. I think I liked this place at well. However being at water was always my favorite place. I wonder why? Maybe it was also the reason I liked being around Shark, because he was a water duelist? I shrugged. It couldn't be that simple. I looked at Yuma who was lying beside me. He looks like he had been in deep thoughts.

"I know we are not supposed to tell the others" Yuma slowly said "However we can not just run away from them every time".

I looked at him, then up at the sky. It was so blue, but still cloudy. One of the clouds looked like a horse I think.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked Yuma. I noticed Astral beside us now. He was also looking at the sky. Yuma looked at me for a moment.

"Well instead of hide and seek. What about we go out there, find Kite and put him in his place and then the problem is solved". I looked at him.  
  


"And how are you suggesting that we do that?" said Astral suddenly "How to put him in his place?". I sighed deeply. Astral was still scared.

"Astral don't tell me you are still afraid" Yuma said and sighed "Zai is right here. You have to stop being scared. How else are you gonna get your memory back".

"We are not Zaira" Astral raised his voice a little "When we duel and loses, Kite will add your soul to his collection and I will vanish". I sighed deeply.

"Well I can't explain why I am not affected. I am sorry" I said and bowed "However maybe that's the reason the door said I should protect you". Astral sighed.

"Maybe" He said and flew over to me "But.. I have this hunch that.. you are in the same risk as we, but I can explain why?". He looked at Yuma for a second.

"Yuma, you wouldn't want to lose Zaira would you?" He asked. Yuma looked confused at Astral. I did as well.

"No of course not she is my s.. part of my family" He said "But that's why we won't lose to Kite".

However suddenly I heard footsteps and covered Yuma's mouth. A head was shown on the staircase now. It was Cathy the cat girl. I moved my hand again and Yuma could breath. Cat looked at us.

"Um what are you doing?" she asked "Why are you covering Yuma Zaira?". Yuma quickly got up and grabbed my hand this time. He smiled at cat.

"Um well we got to go" He said "Forgot we should buy things for grandma. See yer cat". Then we both left. I sighed deeply. I had to learn Yuma, to be more relaxed when he was keeping secrets. He really sucks at them.   
  
  


Normal p.o.v.  
  
  


The others were standing outside the school once again. Tori sighed. She couldn't believe that Yuma and Zaira escaped again. Bronk and Caswell looked at her and nodded. They went over to their secret hiding spot.

"Listen Tori" said Bronk "Me and Caswell got a little idea". Tori looked confused at them. They began telling her about their idea.

"Wait what.. the super secret number investigation club?" Tori said confused "What is that?". Bronk grinned a little.

"Um well that's the name I came up with" Bronk began and Caswell continued "The point is that if Yuma and Zaira is not gonna tell us about the number cards, then we just have to uncover the mystery". Suddenly Flip jumped out of the three nearby.

"Did someone say mystery" he said and grinned "I love mystery. I am requesting membership in this club". The others looked at him.

"Well okay" said Bronk confused "Um Flip how did you find this place? Oh Wait you once had a number right". Flip grinned a little.

"I did. And I will be more than happy to tell you what I remember from my experience" He said and grinned. "I remember absolutely nothing".

The others did a anime fall down. Suddenly Cat was standing in front of them too, stating that she also wanted to join there club. In the end they decided to split up and gather informations around these number cards.  
  
  


They all did that in different matters. Cat gathered her gang of cat to search through the city for informations. Caswell used the computer. Flip was dressed as half a detective and was looking for clues. Tori and Bronk was asking strangers and had decided to split up to do it. Tori was right now in the park asking people, when a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Why are you running around asking people about numbers?". Tori turned around and saw Shark standing behind her. Tori looked at him.

"Oh hey Shark do you know anything about Number cards?" She asked. Shark snort.

"Why are you asking me?" He said coldly "Why aren't you asking Yuma or Zaira for that matter?". Tori looked down in the ground.

"Well they won't tell us" she said in a low voice, but Shark catches it. He snort.

"Well they are right" He said coldly "Numbers are a lot of bad news. You should listen to them. And stop asking random people about them". Tori looked confused.

"Um why not?" she asked. Shark sighed a little.

"It is not a game you wanna be playing Tori. So just give up, and leave it alone" He said and turned his back against her.

Tori sighed. However she was not about to give up. She turned around and was about to leave, when Shark grabbed her hand.

"Wait" He said and looked at her "Since you're here. I need to ask you something. Hows Zaira?". Tori looked confused at her.

"I thought you had her number. Why aren't you asking her yourself?" Tori asked. Shark looked at her for a minute and then suddenly up in the sky.

"I lost her number okay. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't have called her" Shark said and sighed "Miss stubborn is fierce as a wolf. She needs to relax first before I show".

Tori was a little confused by that statement, but she still told everything that had happened (not the part with Kite, and her losing though). Shark was listening. When she was finished Shark was actually grinning a little.

"So they made Zaira go to school eh. I can imagine her look when she found out" He said and laughed a little. "And a protecting beast deck eh. Interesting". Tori just snort a little.

"Well what about you Shark?" she said and smiled "When will you return to school? Actually I think we could need someone like you to keep Zaira out of trouble. She already had three fights in the school. Beating up some bullies, who threatened some of our classmates. The teacher is not really thrilled". Shark smirked.

"Well she is still fierce as ever I see" Shark said "I will think about coming back. But not to keep Zaira out of trouble. I couldn't care less". Tori smiled.

"Whatever you say Shark" She said and left. She had to meet up with Caswell and the others.  
  
  


Time skip.   
  
  


At some kids playground, Tori and the others were assembled once again at sundown. They were discussing information, however no one of them had any information regards the numbers. That until Flip showed up. He had apparently found this fortune teller, named Fortuno! He could tell them about the numbers. They followed Flip to an old mansion. However when they arrive, the fortune teller was already ready for them. He lead them into a blue big room and began telling them that the numbers were dangerous and evil. The others looked in horror.

"But then Yuma will end up like one of those people we saw" She slowly said.

The fortune teller smirked and asked who Yuma was. Tori told him, he was their friend and that he had one of the numbers". Fortuna grinned and with some weird power he made the floor crumple away under the others feets. Cat, who was the only one agile enough to get out of the hole in the floor.

"Cat! Go get help!" yelled the others. Cat rushed off to find Zaira and Yuma.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I was sitting at the river and was looking up in the sky. Yuma was lying beside me and Astral was floating beside us. However he was signing a lot. It was really annoying. Yuma looked at Astral. I was sure he was thinking the same thing. Then Yuma looked at me for a moment. It was a really worried look.

"Why is it that you like water so much Zai?" He asked "Is it because you were found on the beach as a kid?".

I looked at Yuma and I sighed as well. Astral did the same thing. Yuma looked at the ghost and clenched his fist. Just a little.

"No I don't think so" I said a minute after "Whenever I see water. It sort of just relaxing you know. I don't know why really". Yuma looked at me. Astral sighed again and I was about to rip off his head. However Yuma was quicker.

"Astral stop signing!" He yelled. Astral just sighed again. We both sneered and was about to say something, when suddenly a voice yelled our names.

"Zaira! Yuma!". We both turned around and saw Cat who was running towards us.

"Cat what are you doing here?" asked Yuma. Cat looked really worried.

"Yuma, Zaira. You got to come with me. Its the others. They are..." she began, but she never finished the sentence. She was suddenly just standing there. I had gotten up on my feets and walked over to Yuma and Cat. This whole scene was weird. Then finally Cat spoke again, but it sounded like two voices mixed together.

"Cat can't hear you right now" She said "My name is Fortuno, a seer of all things and I am sending you a message on behalf of my master Kite".

Yuma, Astral and I was having shocked expressions now. However the one who was most afraid was Astral. He was quivering again. This guy Fortuno continued.

"I have your friends Yuma" they said "If you want to see them again you will have to come to my mansion and duel me. If you refuge my request your friends will be...".

The seers control over Cat broke and Yuma catched her. However he looked really determined. He was ready to go down to that mansion and duel to save his friends. He asked Cat to take him to this mansion, and I was about to follow when Astral spoke to both of us.

"Wait you two!" He screamed "I can't have you two to run into what certainly looks like an ambush". We both looked around and sneered at Astral.

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked "He have my friends. I got to go save them".

"As long as we can not defeat Kite... there is no way we will win" He said.

"You mean I only shall duel when I have a chance to win" He said and sneered.

"Yes that is correct" Astral said "I could fade away".

I sneered and suddenly I walked back towards him. I knew he was a ghost. I knew I couldn't hit him, but it really didn't matter. Astral should realise that I would try to hit him at least. I slammed my hand towards where his cheek was and.. suddenly BAM, a sound of my hand touching some bare skin. I had looked the other way, when I slammed my hand at Astral's face, but now I turned around and looked really surprised at him. So did Yuma and Astral was even more shocked and had rubbed his cheek. I quickly removed my hand from Astral's cheek. I was stunned. I...I...I could touch him.

"How...?" said Astral as stunned as I "How can you... touch me. I can't touch... you".

However 5 seconds later, he tried to touch my hand and 5 seconds later, he was actually holding it. Yuma gasped and tried touching Astral, but he went through him, just like I should. I could touch Astral and he could me. When the shock finally disappeared, my anger towards Astral reappeared. I sneered.

"I don't care why I can touch you suddenly" I said "However I am pretty angry at you Astral. You have to face your fear. Are you really so scared of Kite, that you will run away as that coward you are? Yuma's friends are in danger". Astral just looked at me. So did Yuma and Cat. Well she must be really confused now, but whatever.

"We don't need cowards" I said coldly and took Yuma's hand "We don't need your help either. I will go with Yuma though. I owe him it at least, and even if I didn't, I would go anyway... because he is my brother". I turned around and walked away.

"Zaira. Thanks" said Yuma in a low voice. He sounded really worried.

"Let's just keep going Yuma" I said and followed Cat. We rushed towards the mansion and Astral stayed where he was.  
  
  


Time skip.  
  
  


We both rushed into this mansion and arrived in this blue room. In a giant orb I could see Flip, Tori, Bronk and Caswell on a cliff or rock of some sort, and they were surrendered by lava. It didn't look good, but when we tried to walk over to the orb thing, a man with blue marked tattoo's on his face, and was wrapped up in some sheets was looking at us. He looked really weird and he was greeting us.

"Hello boy. You must be Yuma. And who is this? The girl. Well that doesn't really matter" He said and smirked "Have you come to save your friends?".

"Of course I have" Yuma said angry "You must be fortuno. Let my friends go now".

"Of course I will Boy" He said and smirked "If you can defeat me in a duel. And I hope you don't mind that my master Kite will be watching".

He was pointing up at some stars, and on the top was Kite really sitting on a throne and looking at us. I sneered. I had hoped he had lied or something.

"Kite" I heard a voice say and turned around.

Astral was actually floating beside us. He had a frightened look on his face. I sighed a little. At least Astral was not gonna abandon us. He wasn't a coward. I had known that all along. I just said it, to make him think a little. However Yuma and Fotuno's duel began.

Fotuno: 4000Lp.

Yuma: 4000Lp.

Okay this was the most strange and unfair duel at all! First of this seer, could apparently see all Yuma's cards and therefore had all kinds of traps and spells ready to stop Yuma's monsters attack. Then this fortune teller summoned "Nb 16 shark master" to the field. I looked in horror, when he activated his monster's Ou and with it could stop a type of cards for two turns. Yuma couldn't use traps now. He lost his monster and some life points. And of course it got even more bad. When Yuma lost life points, the rock or cliff, Tori and the others were at, began to crumple. So if he lost, it was goodbye to his friend. And when you think it couldn't get worse, Astral was no help at all in this duel. He was so afraid of Kite, who was sitting on that throne, glaring at us. He was actually lost in hid thoughts of fear. Yuma and I had to yell his name over and over, until he actually heard us. However then Yuma and Astral actually made a comeback. In some way they got Utopia to the field, and it destroyed number 16. They even got some traps on the field. Me and Cat was highfiving each other. That until that stupid Fortune teller summoned another number. "Nb 11 Big eye". That creepy fortune teller was laughing like hell.

"Did you really think that I only had one number card. Fools. I have collected many cards for my master Kite" He said.

I sighed deeply. When this freak show guy said Kite's name, it made Astral once again lose focus. He was staring up at Kite again. Secondly it didn't help that nb 11 had a really special ability. By using a Ou, he could control a monster from our field. We could kiss goodbye to Utopia. It even attacked then, leaving Yuma with 1300 life points left. It didn't look good. Luckily big eye couldn't attack on the turn, it uses its eff. So Yuma was safe for now. However the man placed a facedown first. A facedown that on Yuma's turn, made sure neither of them could summon a monster for the next two turns. Yuma had no monster on the field. It was the fortune teller's turn again. He attacked. Luckily Yuma could use traps again. He was able to somehow survive this round by making a combo with monsters from his grave and a trap who cuts Utopia's att down. However they only had 100 life points left. Yuma and Astral got slammed to the ground pretty hard. Astral was beginning to fade away. Yuma was lying hurt on the floor. I rushed over to them and helped Yuma up from the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Yuma nodded but sighed. He looked at his friend. They didn't have many options now, and it didn't help that the seer, used a trap, who prevented them from summoning monsters from the grave this turn.

"I am okay" Yuma said "But what about my friends?". Astral and I looked at him. I didn't know what else to say. Suddenly this stupid seer was laughing like hell.

"There is a way to save your pathetic friends" He said and smirked "Its the only way boy. You surrender this duel and Number card, to me and my master Kite and then I will let your little friends go".

I looked really shocked now. Yuma should give up the duel, but then... Astral would... but if he didn't his friends would die. I sneered. The fortune teller was laughing again. I clenched a fist. I wanted so much to slam his face, then he could use his fortune to buy himself a new set of teeth. However what would that help! Nothing at all. I sneered again and let go of Yuma's arm now. There were only one way to get out of this mess! I sighed deeply.

"I told you that we should not come here" said Astral and sighed. "We can not win. The only thing we are doing, is dooming your friends. We only have one option". I looked shocked at Astral. Oh no he didn't. Yuma looked confused.

"And what is that Astral?" He asked. Astral sighed and smiled a sad smile.

"Hand him the number card" He said.

I sneered coldly. If we did that, then he would vanish. Yuma looked really shocked. I walked in front of them.

"Hey shaman or whatever. Cancel this duel" I scream. Yuma and Astral looked really confused at me. I smiled a sad smile this time.

"You are canceling this duel and letting all Yuma's friend and him go" I said "Then if you do, I will give you this number card instead".

I was holding Cy in my hand. The fortune teller looked at me with a curious look.

"And who are you?" He said. I sighed deeply and looked up at Kite.

"I have one of the strongest numbers there is" I said "If you let everyone go, I will give it to you". Cy suddenly was appearing beside me.

 _"No mistress. If you do this.. if I am removed then you will die as well"_ it said _"We are one. But if you give me away, then You will die Zaira"_.

I looked shocked a minute, then I shrugged. If it was for keeping Yuma and Astral alive, I gladly would do it. Yuma was suddenly squeezing my hand really tight. He looked angry.

"No, No, No, Zai!" he yelled "You are not gonna give him anything. There must be some other way".

Astral actually nodded in agreement. He wanted to sacrifice himself instead. Yep we are a bunch of sacrificing idiots! I sneered and looked at Astral and Yuma with a cold look.

"Well you two don't get it" I yelled "You are... or at least you two are my friends. Yuma. Astral. I am not gonna let them get too you". Astral looked shocked for a moment. Yuma looked at us. Then he sneered.

"And that's why neither of you two are sacrificing anything!" He yelled "Because I am fighting for my friends. Astral and Zaira is also my friends".

Astral looked at Yuma as well. He was a little shocked still. Then Yuma looked up at Kite. He was yelling at him. Stating he was too chicken to duel us himself. Then suddenly Yuma was looking at this fortune teller guy. Then he pointed at Kite.

"Hey how can I be sure Kite is sitting up there" He said. The fortune teller looked really confused now. 

"Well... of course it is Kite sitting up there" began the fortune teller to say.

However Cat was not agreeing. She jumped up the stairs and pounded Kite's face. A minute after his head actually fell off and down the stairs. We could all see that his head was made out of wood. I sneered. So this was a statue or in other case a fake Kite.

"Ha I knew something wasn't right" Yuma said and grinned "Kite is more like you Zai. This lone kind of wolf. I couldn't see him as one who relies on minions".

I just nodded and sneered at the fortune teller. One thing was tricking us to come here, and face him in a duel. But too use a fake Kite, to scare my friend Astral, was low. Really low. Astral looked at the wood figure. He was surprised.

"So this is not Kite" He said in disbelief "I was scared of something, who wasn't even there". Yuma grinned a little.

"Well I was scared as well" Yuma said "But that's why you got to step up and fell the flow. Do you know what I mean?".

Astral nodded. We both looked at Yuma. I was thinking back. On that day when I first arrived here. When I met Yuma for the first time. I had no real future. I was a thief. A criminal. But after Yuma risked his life to save me and Shark. When Yuma's family gave me a home. Then I was beginning to dream of this life I wanted for myself. I wanted to have friends. Family. Just be accepted and stuff. Yeah okay going to school was not on the list that time, but it had proven to be fun. I even got a deck and could duel now! I looked at Yuma.

"He has given me... Hope" Astral and I had said that in unison. Then suddenly I felt.. dizzy maybe. My head was spinning and I heard this voice.

 _"Touch Astral Zaira. You're the key"_ it said.

I was confused. However this voice was not coming from this room. It was not the voice of the door either. However I had a feeling I had heard it before and that I could trust it. I did as it asked and took Astral's hand. He looked really confused at me. I smiled.

"Listen Astral. I know you are scared of Kite. I know he is a strong opponent. However that doesn't matter now. Me and Yuma will have your back... we are friends" I said and bit my lip. I really had friends. Astral squeezed my hand a little.

"Yes. I understand" He said "You two give me real hope and courage".

Suddenly my head was aching again. I heard this weird sound and suddenly a light beam shut out from Yuma's key. It hit me in the chest. I was really confused. The light was glowing. Minutes after it flew over to Astral and he was glowing. Then back to Yuma's key. It created a triangled out of the light beam. Suddenly a picture was shown inside the triangle. Yuma, Astral and me was looking at it. In it was a boy and a girl. A glowing blue white boy. Wait was that Astral as a Kid? And the girl?

"Wait the girl looks like you Zaira?" said Yuma suddenly "Orange hair and purple eyes". I looked shocked. Then the bright light surrounded us and the same did the picture.

**Flash back.**

**We were all three suddenly standing on a grass kind of field. The weather was sunny and it was comfortable warm around here. I looked around! I had no idea where we were and one look on Astral and Yuma, was enough to see, that they didn't know either. Suddenly the boy we saw in the picture, who looked like Astral was floating, or walking? No he was so close at the ground that it looked like he was walking. Astral was stunned.**

**"Is that me?" He asked and pointed at the boy "I... is this my memory?".**

**Yuma and I shrugged. We had no idea either. Then suddenly a voice rang through the open grass field. A girl. My heart skipped a beat. The girl who looked like me! Was this a part of my memories too. Me and Astral looked at each other. Mini me, was dressed in a white little dress and had flip flops on. I was running after Astral.**

**"Astral! Wait up!"**

**Astral stopped up and sighed a little.**

**"Zaira you are too slow" He said "We need to keep going. I can't believe I broke the codeks and brought you here to the human world. Eliphas is gonna be... ".**

**But he never finished the sentence, because mini Zai had jumped up on his back and Astral fell down in the grass. He had a surprised look on his face. Zai was grinning.**

**"I got you!" I said and grinned. Astral was now rolling around with his eyes.**

**"Yeah. Yeah. " He said and sighed "Well we have to go back now. He will kill us for sure".**

**"But we just got here" Mini Zai said and grabbed some grass and tossed it up in the air "I is so beautiful here Astral". Astral got mini Zai off of him and smiled.**

**"Well glad you like it" He said and placed himself in the grass. He was looking up in the sky. Mini Zai did the same thing. They were looking at the blue sky together.**

**"Hey Astral" Mini Zai asked. Astral looked at her.**

**"What is it?" He asked. Zaira took his hand.**

**"We are gonna be best friends forever right?" She asked. Astral grinned and squeezed her hand a little.**

**"Sure. Forever and ever" He said. Zaira smiled and tossed some grass at him. Then she began running like hell.**

**"You can't catch me!" she yelled. Astral grinned and rushed after her. The real Zaira and Astral was looking at each other. Then the picture began flashing again.**

We were back in the mansion. Or I actually don't think we ever left. I looked at Astral. So we have known each other since we were kids? And we were best friends? Why is it no one of us remember? Yuma was smirking.

"Oh Zai you were so cute there" He said "What happened?".

I sneered. However we were still in a duel. The fortune teller was looking at us. Cat as well. Apparently everyone in this mansion could see Astral now. Astral looked at me, and then let go of my hand. He was looking at us both though.

"Let's win this" He said. Yuma nodded and drew. He drew a spell that could make Utopia come back to our field again. Astral had suddenly taken my hand. I felt suddenly weird. A word was stuck in my head. _"Chaos"._

"Zaira. Stretch your hand towards Yuma" He said "The pact has been made".

I did as he said and my hand suddenly glowed. A card was appearing in Yuma's hand now. It was a chaos number! Utopia could now combine itself with its Ou and evolve. Into Chaos number 39 Utopia ray. They won the duel by using their new monsters eff. By using one Ou, it gained 500 att and the opponent's monster lost 1000 points. Yuma and Astral used all of the Ou. They won over the fortune teller. Yuma's friends where free and Astral absorbed the numbers. Tori and the others rushed towards Yuma or so he thought. They were actually trying to surround Astral, however apparently Me and Yuma could only see him again. He was floating beside us and wasn't even near the others. However Yuma got angry and left the building. His friends quickly followed. 

Astral's p.o.v.

Astral looked after Yuma and sighed.

_"Observation nb 13, as long as you have friends, you have hope"._

He was smiling a little. Then he looked at Zaira. He was not sure how to react to that fact, that the key maybe had showed them a memory from the past. Where Astral promised they would be friends forever. He was not sure what happened after that. He needed to gather more number cards. However what was Zaira? Astral was floating around her, scanning her from top to heel. She was a human. He was sure of it. So how could a human touch him. How could be friends with her before he arrived here and meet Yuma. It was puzzling Astral indeed.

"Are you finished staring at me Astral" said Zaira suddenly and smirked "I can apparently touch you, so if you are to close you are gonna get it". Astral floated a little away from her now. Then Zaira turned around and looked at him.

"Astral. I am not sure the key shows us a real memory, but actually it doesn't matter" Zaira said. Astral lifted his eyebrows.

"Why?" He asked "Why doesn't it matter?". Zaira grinned a little.

"Well because we are already friends right" She said "So it doesn't matter that we were in the past. Because we apparently still are. Although I don't think I want to be friends forever and ever". Astral was confused.

"Why not?" He asked. Zaira smiled a little.

"Forever is a long time Astral. You never know what happened" she said "What about staying friends as long as we can. And when we are apart, we are friends in the hearts instead".

Astral smiled a little and nodded. Zaira nodded and began leaving the building as well. Astral looked after her.

 _"Observation 13a Yuma and Zaira are my friends"_ then he followed them.

Normal p.o.v.  
  
  


As soon as everyone had left the mansion, the fortune teller had woken up and was crawling over to a place near the stairs to fake Kite's throne. There he had a box, where he was hiding his most precious numbers. They won't stop him for long. Suddenly a shadow was standing in front of him. The fortune teller gasped. It was Kite. It was the real Kite. He was looking down at the man.

"It is really you" the seer said "Master Kite. I will do everything for you. Give you everything". Kite actually smirked a little.

"Well that is good to know. In that case I will take that number" He said coldly "And while we are at it. I will take your soul as well".

A scream filled the air when Kite won the duel and acquired the number, and his soul. Some seconds later he disappeared as well. The fortune teller was lying on the floor and was ageing like the rest of Yuma's victories. All his cards were lying on the ground as well. Also a certain wolf card, the fortune teller got from.. in his eyes heaven. However the wolf kind of card was surrounded in a dark aura and when the aura disappeared, a new card was suddenly lying on the ground. It was an XYZ monster and it was also a number card. However it was difficult to see what it looked like and what number it was.

_**"Well that was quite useless** _ **_._ ** _**However at least I could witness it with my own eyes".** _

**_"Maybe I should take care of this myself_ ** **_._ ** **_This is going to be interesting at least. Maybe the girl even would prove to be_ ** **_useful_ ** **_"._ **


	10. Dark mist Emerges. part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  
  


"Okay children. Remember that we have school spirit day. So you shall all attend class tomorrow" Mr. Kay told them.

I frowned a little, but a little bit after I shrugged. So we were going on school a saturday, it was no big deal. I sighed a little. I noticed that the students apparently was happy today. They were talking together in different groups. I shrugged. I was not that kind of girl who listened to others conversation. I noticed that Yuma was sleeping like usual. Tori was waking him up and properly telling him about tomorrow's class. I didn't want to wait for him, so I just grabbed my things and began leaving. I had decided to take the long way home. Towards the river. I could calm down before I came home.

"Zai, Zai. Wait up!" could I hear someone say. Or actually I knew it was Yuma. He was the only one who called me Zai. I stopped up and saw him running towards me.

"Why did you leave without me?" He asked and catched his breath "We always go home together. Is it because we have spirit day tomorrow?". I looked confused at him. What did he mean by that? Astral floated out of the key and looked at us.

"What is school spirit day?" he asked "It sounds like phantoms and ghosts?".

"Well it's the day when our parents comes to the school, and watching our teacher teach and sees how we are doing and stuff" Yuma replied. I froze.

"Wait! That's school spirit day!" I yelled angry "I thought it was just something with an extra class for students who didn't have good grades like you Yuma!".

"Wait you didn't know Zaira?" He asked confused "Everyone has been talking about which parents they want to drag to school tomorrow. Didn't you hear them say it?".

"I am not someone who listen in on people private conversation!" I yelled angry and turned my back against him. I was pretty angry right now.

"I am leaving. I am not coming to school tomorrow" I said and began walking. Suddenly I felt someone had taken my arm. I turned around and saw Yuma looking at me. He was having sad eyes all of the sudden.

"Zai please" he said in a sad voice "I know how you are feeling. I know you don't want to go because you have no parents. I know because my parents are not around either". I sneered angry at him and grabbed him by the collar.

"What do you know? How should I know what school spirit day was? I have never been in a school before. So everyone is dragging their family at the school tomorrow eh!" I yelled Yuma in the face "And how do you know how I feel? You have family members. You can drag Kairi or grandma with you to school tomorrow. But what can I do? I am not having a family. When I attend to school tomorrow, everyone's parents will look at me with pity eyes or disgust. The girl who were once a thief. The girl who is all alone!".

I took a deep breath and looked cold at Yuma. He looked at me. He didn't even look angry or scared, that I just had yelled him in the face and was holding him like he was a doll of some sort. He was just looking at me.

"If it helps you sis. Then just continue screaming. I can take it" Yuma said encouraging "But you are not alone sis. Have you forgotten, you are part of my family. So Kairi and grandma will also be there for you. I have to ask them though. But if they come, will you then come to the school with me tomorrow".

He was looking at me with begging eyes. I was stunned. I let go of Yuma. I had forgotten I was part of his family now. I sighed deeply.

"If they come tomorrow, then I will go with you. But only if they come" I replied.

"Yes!" yelled Yuma and was jumping up in the sky "I am so feeling the flow on this one!".

He took my hand and began running like hell. I sighed deeply, but I followed him. I had actually nothing against it. We both began running home now.  
  
  


Getting Kairi and Grandma to join the school tomorrow seems to be a little more difficult than Yuma had imagined! Or difficult was really not the real word for it. Yuma decided not to ask them. When we both came home, we found out that Grandma had a reunion with old friends of hers, and Kairi had an important interview tomorrow as well. Yuma just couldn't ask them. He sighed deeply in his room now. He was sitting on the bed beside me now. He was signing a little.

"See" I told Yuma "I am not going to school tomorrow. And neither should you Yuma. They will just look weird at us". Yuma looked at me. Then he smiled.

"I don't care" He said "I am going anyway. I am never giving up and I don't care what other people think. I am still me and I don't listen to what other people think about me".

I looked a little surprised at him. Then Yuma began telling a story about his parents. Especially his dad. His parents where adventures. Always on the run. His father had once taken him with on one of the expeditions and told him a story about two worlds living in the same time and place. The positive world and the negative world. Yuma told me that he was living in the positive world, together with his father and mom. They were all dreamers and had goals, they maybe never could fulfil. However Yuma didn't care! He was never gonna give up hope! I noticed Astral was floating beside us both now. Yuma was suddenly looking at me.

"However there is also the negative world. The world with doubt and negativity" Yuma suddenly said and was pointing at my cheek ones "That's the world you live in right now Zai. You are only seeing things as it is now. Not thinking, about what could happen, or about the future and dreams".

I looked surprised at Yuma. Now that I thought about it.. I really didn't have any dreams. I have never thought about the future or stuff like that either.

"Oh so you have dreams eh?" I asked Yuma "Then tell me about them". Yuma grin.

"Sure. One day I will become a duel champion" Yuma said "However I have another new goal right now. I want to share my world with you Zai. I want you to cross over and be a part of the positive world. I am not sure that can happen, but we don't know until we try". Yuma smiled at me. I bit my lip.

"You are crazy if that is ever gonna happen Yuma" I said. Yuma just grinned.

"Don't you have any dreams? Isn't there something you wanted when you were a child?" Yuma asked "I will not laugh you know". I bit myself in the lip again and sighed deeply. I had a dream once... but it was so long ago.

"I... one time ago I dreamed about going out in the world and find my real family. I wanted to know the truth about who I was? Is that a dream?". Yuma nodded.

"Sure it is. In the future you will find them. I just know it. So when we finds some clues we will go out there and find your family" Yuma said encouraging. Astral coughed a little and we both turned around and looked at him.

"I think we already have the first clue on that mystery. The key of yours Yuma. It showed a memory of me and Zaira. Even through we both can't remember" Astral said analytically "Therefore I think that if Zaira stays with you Yuma and me, while we are gathering numbers, then sooner or later, I will regain my memory and then I know who Zaira is. We can use what I know, to find her parents or family maybe?".

I looked surprised at Astral. How long had Astral been thinking about this? I was sure that idea was not just something he just came up with right now. Maybe when we saw that memory in the key maybe? I shrugged a little.

"So Astral you want me to be a number hunter then?" I asked "Like Kite. Gathering numbers for you Astral". Astral looked at me for a moment. Then he shrugged.

"Only if you want to" He said "Yuma and I are capable of gathering numbers ourselves. But it will go faster with you gathering as well". I shrugged a little.

"I will think about it" I just said.

The rest of the day we were dueling, doing stuff for grandma, dueling a little more, and Yuma even forced me to have a race with him and Bronk. At first I really didn't want to, but in the end it was really fun. It also helped that I was faster than Yuma, which made him 3. place. I had a feeling Yuma was trying to cheer me up and make me forget about school spirit day tomorrow, however it didn't go so well. Even with all his cheering, I couldn't get the picture out of my head. It was not the parents thing who was the problem. The problem was the parents made me remember my time at the orphanage and that I had no parents on my own. So early the next morning. I snuck out of the bed and ran away again.  
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


"Yuma! Yuma! You got to wake up!" said a voice near Yuma's ear. Yuma growled.

"Just 5 more minutes grandma" He said and tried to push the voice away "I just need 5 more minutes". He rolled over on his other side and went to sleep once again.

"Yuma. This is important. Zaira is gone!" the voice said really loud.

Yuma blinked with his eyes, then he remembered what the voice had said and flew out of his "bed". He saw Astral floating beside him now. He looked really worried.

"Wait Zaira" He said confused "What's with her Astral?". Astral sighed.

"She snuck out again Yuma" He said and sighed again "She really don't want to go to the school spirit day". Yuma sneered. He grabbed his school uniform and quickly changed. Astral looked curiously at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked "Zaira is gone and you dress up for the school".

"Exactly Astral" He said and smiled. He had grabbed Zaira's school uniform and placed it in his backpack "She is gone because of the school spirit day. I have to show her the day is not that bad". Astral looked confused at him.

"So you are gonna force Zaira to go to school with you?" asked Astral "Why?".

"Zaira is afraid. I promised her I will be by her side and help her" Yuma said and took his backpack on "She can't just run away every time she is scared. Or when the past haunts to much. If she do that, she will continue doing that. She will run away every time she has a problem. The school spirit day must have triggered some problems or memory or something. So I will show her the good things about spirit day as well". Astral looked at him and nodded a little.

"Ah I see. You are also making sure she doesn't leave the city forever right?" Astral said and smiled "By giving her something that she can't leave no matter what. So what is that?". Yuma smiled and grinned.

"Us of course Astral. Us and her friends, Grandma and Kairi" He said "That's the good things about spirit day. Even though my parents aren't around, I can survive because I have people around me who cares. If Zaira just would realise that".

Astral nodded and he and Yuma rushed out of the door. Or they tried, but were stopped by Kairi and Grandma. Yuma was quick to leave the house, without giving much explaining. He told them, he needed to go to school and that Zaira already had left. Yuma rushed down the streets looking for Zaira.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.   
  
  


I was walking around on the streets of Heartland with no special place in mind what so ever. The only place I was sure I was no going was places with Water. I knew Yuma and Astral sooner or later would look for me, and with Astral being all that observant, I knew he had figured out my routines and the places I love to be. However this time I didn't want them to find me. Not before the school day was over. I can't explain my fear! It is not like the school ever had hurt me or something like that. I also knew the parents wouldn't do anything to me either, besides some creepy stare, or so did I think. However maybe it was the stares I was afraid off. I could remember or began to remember the stares all the kids and adults were sending me when I was a child. Calling me freak as well and made sure I was as far as way from as possible. Of course I got to eat and sleep, and dress nice, mostly because they wanted to get rid of me pretty quickly, without killing me. I had never understood their behavior. I had never done anything bad. Was trying to be friendly, most of the time. If all in the world is staring at you, calling you names, then one day you will snap. Either be a intimated child, or begin to fight back. I fought back. Which exactly didn't help. However I could remember the adult saying, that they didn't like my eyes. Something about them, made them scared. I sighed deeply and shook my head. It didn't help thinking about the past. I just had to keep forward. I was walking down a dark ally somewhere. I actually didn't care where I was going, when I heard a it. A voice. A voice of someone yelling and maybe crying. It was not that high, but not to low either! I followed the sound! In a alley, I didn't know this ally even existed before I heard the voice who was now screaming. In a normal volume though. I walked closer. The place I was walking in was a empty big courtyard, but there were only a closed brick wall with no windows around at all. Only some garbage cans. I saw a girl and decided to hide behind one of the garbage cans. I was sure I had seen the girl before. She was dressed in Heartland academy school uniform, so she had to be from the school. Her uniform was blue, which told me she was a third year student and then she had red long hair. I noticed that she had green eyes, however some small tears were forming in her eyes. However 5 seconds later she slammed her hands at the brickwall, then she kicked one of the garbage can's with her foot and then placed her head at the wall. She was still slamming the wall with her hands though. She was also mumbling stuff, however I was close enough to hear it.

"Stupid Chris.. .!" she yelled "What does he mean by that he doesn't have the time to come to the school spirit day. He has always done that in the past. Even if Michael and Thomas goes on different schools Our spirit days always has different dates". The girl slammed the hand at the wall again and sneered angry, then she continued.

"Just because father is returned, Chris has... No, no! What am I thinking?! He is not my father. He never will be. He is Vetrix now!" she screamed that last part and kicked another garbage can. "Stupid Vetrix I want everything to be like they were before!".

I decided that it was time to go, but when I got up, I suddenly bumped into the garbage can with a big BUMP. I froze and was cursing myself inside. However I knew the girl had heard me. She turned around and was looking at me. At first we was both staring at each other. Then the redhaired girl killed the silence between us and sneered. She walked angry over to me now.

"It is YOU!" she yelled angry "The girl from school who grabbed me, just because I bumped into you!".

I lifted my eyebrows. Oh yeah she was the girl I met at my first day at school. I knew I had seen her before. She was looking pretty angry at me.

"Listening to people's private conversation do you!" she yelled at me "How long have you been here?!". I sighed and told her the truth. She got more and more angrier.

"If you ever tell someone about this meeting! You will be dead, do you understand?!" She screamed in my face. I nodded. She sneered coldly.

"You better be. I am not a forgiving person" she said and began leaving. However I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait.. . you are like me. You are also ditching school's spirit day. Maybe we could hang out?" I said quickly. However she pushed my arm away and was staring coldly at me. She had hateful eyes right now.

"I am not like you. You don't know anything. Just stay away from me freak!" she yelled, turned around and rushed away. I was standing still. Totally frozen. I knew the girl didn't mean it like this. I had after all listened to her conversation, however the words still hurt pretty badly. Was I really a freak? Just like in the past. I sighed deeply and decided to walk over to a place with water. I needed to relax.  
  
  


Time skip.  
  
  


I was walking down towards a place with water once again. I needed to relax. I was pretty sad right now, and actually wanted Yuma to find me. I arrived at the river in the city once again. I sat down with my feets at the edge of the river. Now I was just waiting. Hoping they would come soon. I took some small stones and began tossing them into the water. I sighed deeply. I actually hoped there were someone I could talk to. I actually wished Cy was here. Suddenly I could hear a voice. A grinning voice.

 ** _"All alone are we"_** it said and grinned again **_"Not fun being alone right. I can refer to that! My dear Zaira"._**

 ** _"You can't see me? Well that is a pity, because I wanted to meet you for a long time now Zaira"_** the voice said and grinned again. ** _"The girl who is just like me. A outsider with great powers"._**

"Who are you?" I asked and clenched my fist "Where do you know my name from?".

The voice were grinning again. I felt a strong wind blowing towards me and shielded myself. However the wind never hit me. It was just circling around me. Suddenly a card fell down on the ground beside me, and the wind stopped blowing.

 _ **"I have known you in a long time Zaira"**_ said the voice and sounded happy ** _"I am not sure you can see it correctly yet. But I am the card. You can pick me up or not. The choice is yours"._**

I looked down at the ground. It was a card indeed, and it was having black outlines colors. I knew instantly it was an XYZ monster. I slowly picked it up. As the voice had told me, I couldn't quite make out what it looking like or what it was called. I was sure I could see some letters though. The word "Numbers" was stuck in my head. This card was a number card.

Cy's p.o.v.  
  
  


A,N: The being Cy is fighting, is dark astral's form. not the number card form. just thought you should know.   
  
  


Cy was slowly waking up when it heard the sound of the wind. Being a creature of wind, Cy was of course able to sense changes in the wind instantly. Many thought Cy was living inside it's card, in Zaira's deck case, but that was actually not true. Cy was different than the other numbers. It was living inside its mistress. Inside Zaira's soul. Of course Zaira didn't know. Cy was however prepared to tell her one day, when she was ready, and Cy was not possessing it's mistress. It had sworn to protect Zaira forever. So when it felt the wind surround Zaira, and in someway itself, I woke up. It was looking around and saw a figure standing near Zaira. At first it thought it was Astral. Cy had never had a problem with him at all, he was helping it's mistress along with Yuma, however Cy made sure Astral never noticed its presence. Cy closed it's eyes again. It was only Astral! However then it noticed the black color change and flew up. It rushed out of Zaira's body in spirit form. A form even Zaira couldn't see, and the form that was when Cy was strongest. This being who was talking to Zaira was not Astral. It looked like him, but that was not enough reason to talk to HIS Zaira! His mistress before his approval.

 ** _"I have known you in a long time Zaira"_** said the fake Astral ** _"I am not sure you can see it correctly yet. But I am the card. You can pick me up or not. The choice is yours"._**

Cy saw Zaira pick the card up. Cy could hear the creature laugh. However he noticed that Zaira didn't hear it. Cy sneered. It hid in the shadow and looked at the card Zaira was holding. Cy could see what card it was. It was a number card! "Number 96: Dark mist". Cy sneered so this card was a number eh? 

**_"Yes. Little Zaira. Pick me up. So I can get a hold on you. You should be honored. It is not every day I pick someone as my host"_** It said and laughed ** _"With our combined powers no one can stop us"._**

Cy sneered. So this stupid fake Astral number wanted Zaira eh? In its dreams. Dark mist grinned and created black tentacles from it's arms. It was trying to touch Zaira. Cy snort and screamed a little. An invisible wall of wind appeared and blocked Dark mist's attempt. Dark mist sneered angry and looked around. Cy decided to let itself be known to it.

 ** _"Who in the world are you?"_** Dark mist asked and looked at Cy ** _"A chained up wolf? Are you a number? Are you here to gain control of the girl as well?"._** Cy sneered coldly and wind was blowing towards Dark mist.

 _"How dare you assume that I am controlling my mistress. Zaira and I are as one. And no new number comes near her. Not as long as I am here"_ Cy sneered _"I only let numbers in who knows I am in charge here"._ Dark mist sneered coldly.

 ** _"So Zaira has a number eh? And a strong one of that"_** Dark mist grinned a little ** _"However I am not that kind who takes orders. I will force my way through. And when I win, you and Zaira's power will be mine"._** Cy sneered and yelled.

 _"It is your own fault. No one can beat the power of me and my mistress"_ Cy said and wind was blowing around Cy now. A fierce battle began.  
  
  


Cy was having a hard battle. By creating wind around it's whole body, the wind when it attacks was as strong as sharp bladed sword, and Cy's speed was incredible as well. Cy sliced and diced Dark mist many times, however the number was able to regenerate pretty fast. Secondly Dark mist was trying to get over to Zaira all the time. Like Cy would let it do that. However Zaira had no idea what was happening around them. She couldn't see Dark mist and Cy fighting. Instead had she placed Dark mist's card in her pocket, bowed and said thanks for the card (even though she couldn't see the number) and told them, that she was glad for the card, but was not gonna keep it. The only number she was keeping was Cy. (That made Cy really proud) As soon as Astral and Yuma showed, she would give Astral the card. That made Dark mist even more determined to get to Zaira before Astral and Yuma showed. However Cy would of course never let that happen. It was protecting Zaira forever. Dark mist tried another attempt to strangle Cy, then in the mean time tried to reach Zaira. Cy sneered and let out a cry. Then it slashed the tentacle who was holding it, and it fell to the ground. Dark mist sneered angry.

 _"I had enough of you!"_ yelled Cy angry _"Haven't you realised my mistress is not yours to take. She is a really kind girl and it should be a honor to serve her instead. If you are trying to possess her, you will have to go through me!"._ Dark mist sneered.

 ** _"Bla, bla, bla, I told you I am not taking orders from any. Especially not some goody Number, who values friendship more than power. And Zaira's power is soon all gonna be mine_** ** _"_** Dark mist said.

Cy sneered. It began running in circles around Dark mist. It was running faster and faster and had in some minutes created a giant cylinder formed whirlpool. Dark mist just laughed a little.

 _ **"What is this? Do you think I am afraid of some stupid wind"**_ Dark mist said and snort.

However when it tried to get out, Dark mist's body parts instantly got destroyed. It tried to go upwards in the cylinder cage, but Cy appeared and blew wind down there as well. The wind was keeping Dark mist prisoner. The number let out a furious scream. Cy just snort coldly. Suddenly voices filled the air. Cy, who was up in the air, looked down and saw Yuma and Astral had arrived. Yuma was shaking Zaira like hell and told her, he had been so worried. Zaira had surprisingly hugged Yuma and Astral a little. Cy had sad eyes now. 

_"Oh Mistress is so sad"_ _He said_ _"I need to be with her"._

Cy turned around and looked at Dark mist, who was still caged inside the wind cage. Cy snort. Yuma and Astral had gotten Zaira to go with them. Cy had to follow soon!

 _"Hope you realise that my mistress is not yours for control. When you have realised that and want to serve my her instead, I will gladly let you in"_ Cy said _"But until then, You will stay away from her"._ Dark mist sneered.

 ** _"You can't keep me in here! Your stupid goody number"_** Dark mist screamed.

 _"Of course not"_ Cy said and smirked _"As soon as I am inside Mistress, you will be free, but if you tries anything, I will be ready for you"._

Then Cy rushed towards Zaira again. However it hasn't noticed, that Dark mist was smirking now. As soon as Cy was beside Zaira, the wind pressure disappeared from it's body. It was about to disappear into Zaira, when it felt a hard deep sharp pain on it's body. Cy noticed a tentacle piece slashing around on it's body. Cy fell down to the ground, hurt on two of its legs and pain from something around on it's back. Apparently it had been ambushed. Suddenly a dark shadow was standing beside Cy and Dark mist was looking evilly at it. Cy let out a groan and tried to get up on it's feets, however Dark mist tied it down with it's tentacles. 5 seconds later it attacked and slashed Cy so it in the end was filled with wounds all over it's body. Cy let out a lot of screams. When Dark mist finally was finished, Cy looked up at Dark mist with a tired look.

 _"Even if you kill me, My mistress power would never be yours"_ said Cy proud _"I will never just die either. I am part of my mistress"._ Dark mist laughed a little.

 ** _"I have no intentions of killing you Nb 24. you are correct. Your mistress's power will never be mine, IF I kill you. However I will keep you alive. But only barely"_** He said evilly ** _"And when Zaira's power becomes mine. You will be my power as well"._**

Cy looked defeated up at 96. The tentacles transformed into some bloody dark slime who was slowly absorbing Cy into itself. Cy didn't resist at all. It was too tired.

 _"You can't take my mistress now. Astral has your card"_ Cy said weakly _"She will never be yours"._ Dark mist smirked evilly.

 ** _"That's true. But there will come a day when she and Astral lets their guard down"_** Dark mist said coldly ** _"And then there is not a stupid goody Number to stop me. Don't worry you will see Zaira soon"._**

Then the slime absorbed the rest of Cy, and it fell down in a place surrounded by darkness. The slime returned back to Dark mist! 96 smirked evilly and looked after Zaira, Yuma and Astral.

 ** _"You may have escaped this time Zaira. However your power will be_** ** _mine_** ** _"_** Then he disappeared into his card, inside the key, where Astral had placed it!


	11. Dark mist Emerges. part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Zaira' p.o.v.  
  
  


Time skip. Some days later.  
  
  


Days passes. The school spirit day was over, however it was a day I never would forget. After Yuma and Astral had found me at the river, and Yuma had dragged me to school (it is amazing, how many times Yuma can beg and be persistent), and I was glad he did. As soon as I walked inside the classroom I was surrounded by Caswell, Bronk, Flip, Cat and Tori. They had actually been worried that I didn't shown. Secondly there was no one of the parents who was sending me a look of fear or disgust. Maybe some eyes with pity. Yuma said it was because they were worried about me. I was even greeted by Tori's mom, Caswell and Flip ment she was a angel, and Bronk's mom, who had some seriously bad jokes. Bronk was kind of embarrassed by it. Then we had P.E. And to both me and Yuma's surprise, Kairi and Grandma showed up. The day had been awesome, and I finally been accepted, or so did I feel I was, by people around me. When we was on the way home, Yuma smirked and asked me straight out, if I was gonna run away any longer. I replied that I didn't know. However I had a feeling that I wouldn't do that anymore. Or so I hoped.   
  
  


Right now Yuma, Bronk and I had a two against one duel. Yuma and Bronk against me. However they boys couldn't beat me. I had just summoned "Diamond dire wolf" to the field. By using a Ou, I could destroy a beast on my side of the field and destroy a card on the boys field. I destroyed "Exploder wolf". If this card was send to the grave, it gave my opponent, or in this case one of my opponents, 1000 points of damage. Yuma's life points hit 0. Then I could destroy a card on the field. I destroyed Bronk's monster and gave him direct attack. His life points hit 0 as well. I had one yet another duel. However then something unexpected happen. Yuma sneered and got up and looked angry at Bronk. He was yelling at Bronk, that it was his fault that they lost. Bronk got angry and replied that it wasn't his fault and well in the end they ended up fighting. Tori and I looked at each other and shrugged. We thought that it was something boys would do, and I had a feeling they would be friends soon. However 3 days passes and Yuma and Bronk were still not friends. Apparently they were both to proud to apologize. They even avoided each other at school. Tori sighed and told me that this was the longest time they had been fighting. She told me a story about how Yuma and Bronk met. Bronk had been one of them in school who had laughed at Yuma, when he told them he was gonna be a duel champion one day. Mostly because he always lost. So Yuma was challenging Bronk to a duel to prove that he was strong and could beat him. Yuma lost, however when he asked for a rematch, Bronk always let him have one, (even though Yuma lost them all) and in the end they became friends. I was stunned by these words. So I decided, with the help from Tori, that it was time they made up. Tori dragged Yuma to the park! I, Bronk. Tori had specific chosen this place, because it was here they became friends for the first time. I had just arrived with Bronk, when I heard, Yuma talk.

"Apologize!" yelled Yuma angry "I am not gonna Apologize!". Tori sneered.

"Well one of you has to be the bigger man Yuma" She said. Yuma snort a little.

"Yeah and Bronk is a way bigger man, so it has to be him" Yuma slowly mumbled, however I could hear it, and so could Bronk.

He was about to leave, when I grabbed his hand and dragged him over there. Yuma was talking with Astral now. Astral suggested they became friends as well and that he should swallow his pride. Yuma had turned his back to Astral and was maybe listening? 5 seconds later he replied.

"I am not gonna apologize, and you know why" He said and turned around and pointed at Astral "Because Bronk is not my friend any longer".

However now Yuma was staring and pointing directly at Bronk. I facepalmed deeply. Tori did the same thing. Bronk was looking coldly at Yuma, then he turned around on the heel and began walking away. I tried to stop him, but he pushed me away. I was sitting on the ground, behind Yuma now. Yuma also tried to stop Bronk, but he pushed him aside as well. Yuma landed beside me now. However when he pushed Yuma, he broke the leach around the key on Yuma's neck. It got tossed out in air and landed some meters away from us all. Bronk sneered.

"Well that's what you get from grabbing at me!" He said angry.

I was about to say something, when suddenly something unpredictable and strange happened. Out of Yuma's deck case some weird black sludge suddenly appeared and it fell to the ground around me and Yuma. It felt like some really dirty water. Then we heard a scream behind us and we all turned around towards it. We saw Astral? He was screaming in pain and some weird roots or tubers, or I was not sure what it was, but the black sludge thing was getting pumped into Astral? He was slowly changing colors from blue to black and electricity was jolting him as well. Tori looked in horror and had covered her mouth. Apparently she could see him now. Bronk had gone over to the key and had picked it up. He was also looking at Astral.

"That is not something you see every day" He said slowly.

Yuma and me got up on our feets and looked confused at Astral. We had no idea what was going on here.

"Astral. What is happening?" I asked confused. Astral looked at us with a pained look. He was screaming in pain a little again.

"It... is... 96. The number... Zaira found... It is trying... to take control of... me" Astral said between the pain. My eyes widened. Was this all my fault?

"What do you mean take control of you?" questioned Yuma confused.

A laughter filled the air now. I looked confused around. It was the voice I heard before at the river. I clenched my fist. I was the one who had picked that number up, and because of that, Astral was in so much pain. The voice we're still laughing.

 ** _"He means that when the little boy here dropped his key, it allowed me to escape from there, and possess your dear friend Astral!"_** his voice said and this time it laughed an evil laughter.

Astral's arms got lifted up in the air, and seconds later, Astral let out a loud scream. Then out of his body, a lot of black tentacles appeared. They were moving around in the area, and suddenly grabbed both me and Yuma, binding its tentacles around our waist, wrist and angles, and other places. Then we were suddenly lifted up in the air. Bronk and Tori looked really surprised and scared.

"Put them down!" they yelled in unison.

That didn't happen of course. I tried to get free. I knew Yuma was trying as well. We were struggling like hell, but we couldn't get free. Suddenly we could hear Astral's voice. Our friend's voice.

"Yuma. Give Utopia to Bronk" He said "There is no time to argue!".

Yuma looked confused, but with pure will and strength, he moved slowly one of his hands towards his deck case, and grabbed Utopia's card and tossed it to Bronk. He catched it of course, and looked shocked at the card. In the meantime, Astral let out a scream and then suddenly his voice was gone, and I couldn't feel him. However a evil twisted smile was replaced on Astral face now. I knew this was not Astral any longer. Apparently that number called 96, has taken full control on Astral's body now. He was laughing evilly again, and I could see he was looking up at Yuma and I.

 ** _"What do we have here. Astral's little number holder and Zaira, the girl who was so sweet to pick up my card up"_** He said. It sounded like a boy. _ **"My plan was actually to take control of Zaira, and make her close to Astral, so I could steal all his numbers, but this plan is way more productive. I got the girl, Astral and the number holder Yuma".**_ I sneered angry. If I ever got free, I was gonna kick his ass.

"So you were using me? You wanted to control me" I said angry and bit myself in my lip. The tentacles was squeezing all life out of me. Yuma sneered angry.

"Put us down this instant, and tell us what you have done with Astral!" yelled Yuma angry. I had a feeling the tentacles were squeezing him as well.

 ** _"I will be the one who is making the demands here. Not any of you_** " he said coldly and looked at Bronk all of the suddenly **_"And I am demanding that Number card"._**

I had suddenly noticed that Astral's, or wait was it even Astral's body anymore, anyway his legs were gone, and was turned into these tentacles, who was holding us, however 96 was suddenly extending his hand or arm, and it was rushing towards Bronk, but suddenly the key was glowing and it created a shield around him. 96 couldn't touch him. Bronk was looking at us, then at the key.

"Hey cold dark and creepy!" He yelled at Dark mist "If you want to have this number so bad, then beat me in a duel!". I looked in horror at Bronk. Yuma did as well.

 ** _"A duel you say?"_** Dark mist replied and smirked. Yuma and I were both struggling like hell now. There was no way, Bronk should duel this guy.

"No Bronk!" yelled Yuma and struggled a little more "Just leave us. And save yourself!". I nodded in agreement. Bronk sneered angry.

"No way, no how Yuma!" Bronk yelled "I am not gonna leave a friend behind. Like it or not, you are still my friend. Zaira is my friend too".

I smiled a little. Well at least they were friends again, despite we had to be captivated by an evil number card, before they became friends, but whatever! I struggled a little more. I wanted to get free.

"Hey let me go!" I yelled angry "Let Yuma go. You will be sorry, when I come down from here!".

I cursed myself. I was beginning to sound like Yuma now. However suddenly I fell the grip around me loosen. I was free. Then I realised that I was in the air and let out a scream. Then I slammed my rear end at the ground. I was rubbing it like hell now. 96 or Dark mist, I think I prefer Dark mist, was grinning like hell.

 ** _"As you wish"_** he said darkly.

I tried to move away, but one of these stupid tentacles had grabbed my ankle again, and dragged me towards him. I tried to grab something, but whatever I did, he was still stronger.

 ** _"Where do you think you are going?"_** He said coldly **_"I didn't tell you to leave, now did I"._**

I was just sneering coldly, but then I could feel something wet around my hands. I looked down and noticed this black sludge around me on the ground. I could suddenly feel my legs and body sink into it. I looked really scared now.

"Hey! What is happening?!" I yelled angry "What is this?". Dark mist grinned.

 ** _"You are gonna stay in there for a little while Zaira"_** He said coldly ** _"Don't worry you will be by friends. Say hi to Astral and 24 for me"._**

I looked confused at him, however then the sludge swallowed me and I had this feeling I was falling. I let out a scream.   
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


"Zaira!" yelled Yuma and tried to get free from the tentacles. This stupid Number had just taken his sister and he was furious. Dark mist grinned and looked at Yuma.

 ** _"Don't worry you will see her again. Now for that duel"_** he said and let go of Yuma.

He fell to the ground as well, rubbing his rear end. Yuma was staring angry at Dark mist, who was right behind him. Right now he was looking at Bronk.

 ** _"Well little Yuma you are gonna duel for me"_** Dark mist suddenly said. Yuma snort. 

"Yeah dream on. I will not duel for you. Not in my lifetime" Yuma said stubbornly.

Then he felt these weird tentacles around his arms and neck. It was squeezing him tightly. Yuma had a hard time breathing now.

 ** _"You will be dueling for me. By your free will or I could force your body to do it"_** Dark mist said coldly **_"I would prefer the first option"._**

Yuma could feel the tentacle leave his neck now, and Yuma gasped after air now. He sneered a little, but nodded to Dark mist and he let go of him. Yuma of course didn't want to duel for him, but it was better dueling Bronk by his free will, than being moved around like a puppet. He had a little pride. He just hoped Bronk would win. The duel gazer got set and the duel disk activated. The duel was about to begin.

Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


In the meantime.   
  
  


"Zaira! Zaira wake up!" I could hear a voice scream my name and opened my eyes.

I was so tired for some stupid reason. Secondly I couldn't really move my body either. When I opened my eyes, the only thing I could see was darkness. Everything was pitch black in here. I looked in horror and tried to move, however now I noticed that something was tying me down. I looked at my hand and saw some dark stuff tying around my hand. It felt like gummy of some sort. I noticed my feets were tied with this stuff as well. I sneered a little. Then I remembered the black sludge swallow me and... now I was here, wherever that was.

"Oh Zaira, thank goodness you are awake" the voice from earlier said. I turned my head towards the voice and saw Astral? He was a little away from me. I couldn't touch him sadly. He was actually flashing up in here, with his blue color skin. However Astral was tied up like me, and his body was slowly disappearing. Some of his hands and feets were already gone. I looked shocked at him. What was going on here? Astral smiled a little at me. A sad smile.

"Astral" I said in a worried and confused tone "Where are we? Why are we tied up?".

Astral was about to say something, when suddenly a evil laughter filled the air. Suddenly Dark mist, in the dark version of Astral appeared in front of us. He was floating in midair. He was grinning.

 ** _"Well hello my dear Zaira"_** it said and then looked at Astral a little **_"Astral. You woke up just in time to see the entertainment who is about to begin"._**

Dark mist gestured with his hand and a picture was suddenly shown in midair as well. I saw Yuma, who was about to duel Bronk, and Dark Mist was right by his side. I looked confused at the Dark mist in front of us. How was this possible?

"How is that possible? How can you be two places at once?" I asked him. 96 grin.

 ** _"That's an easy one. You are all inside my body after all. So of course I can be in here as well"_** he said and laughed a little. Astral was confused.

"You are the number 96 who took over my body?" He questioned and bit his lip. A little more of his body disappeared. Astral then continued "Why are you doing this to us?". Dark mist flew over to Astral and smirked evilly.

 ** _"Because I then will become the most powerful number there is. Secondly I am the darkness to your light Astral. When you are absorbed I will take everything you hold dear. Because what's yours is mine"_** he said evilly and flew over to me. He was staring at me for some minutes. He was smirking a creepy smile.

 ** _"Zaira for instance. Her and Yuma will be mine. Serve me forever and use their powers for my benefits only"_** Dark mist said and grinned.  
I gasped. Then I sneered angry. _Yeah like that ever is gonna happen._ Astral was screaming that, that would never happen. I began struggling and tried to get free.

"Yeah, and even if you got Astral me and Yuma. We will never do anything you say. Secondly Cy would never let that happen" I said brave. Dark mist grinned.

 ** _"Ah you mean your number, 24 Cyclone beast wolf right. Well I think I have a gift for you girl"_** he said and flicked with his fingers. A bubble with black sludge appeared suddenly in front of me. Dark mist touched it and a horror filled sight was now in front of me, when he removed the black sludge. Cy, in a terrible state, lying on what looked like a plate of black sludge. It was floating in front of me. Cy was awake and looked at me with sad eyes.

 _"Mistress. I am so sorry. I couldn't protect you. He ambushed me"_ Cy said weakly.

"CY!" I yelled and struggled against my bonds once again. I needed go down to it.

"Let me go your creepy number!" I yelled at Dark mist "You hurt Cy! I need to be with it! Let me go!". Dark mist smirked a little and floated behind me now.

 ** _"He he. Sure. I am just gonna make sure you don't run away"_** he said and laughed.

I was about to ask what he meant by that, when I felt a sting of pain in my neck. I screamed up and closed my eyes, until the pain slowly disappeared.

 _ **"This sting should make sure of that. You can't leave and free the prisoner here as well. I have placed a mark on you. As soon as Astral disappears, it will activate. You will be in for a treat"**_ Dark mist said and grinned ** _"But if you will excuse me! I have a duel to win! I need all my concentration"._**

Then he finally disappeared. The bond around my body loosened. I found out I was floating in here as well. However I rushed over to Cy without thinking about anything else. Cy looked weakly at me when I arrived. I hugged its neck slowly and was padding it.

 _"Mistress"_ Cy began saying, but I made it stop talking. I was just hugging it and was looking up at the duel who was about to unfold.  
  
  


Bronk's p.o.v.  
  
  


Bronk was looking at this creepy monster to Dark mist. It had just let go of Yuma and Zaira. Then Zaira had disappeared to who knows where, and Yuma was sitting on the ground, sneering at Dark mist. Bronk was waiting for Dark mist to accept the duel and got surprised when the monster actually was strangling his friend. He clenched his fists. He needed to win this duel. For Yuma and Zaira. Oh and Astral of course. Bronk had an idea! If he won and freed Yuma from the monsters control, and returned the key to Yuma, then maybe everything would be alright again. Bronk hoped so. Suddenly he could hear Dark mist laugh again, and he had let go of Yuma. He had apparently accepted Bronk's challenge. They activated the duel disk and gazer and... wait it was Yuma, who activated the Gazer and disk. What's up with that?

 _ **"Oh by the way"**_ said Dark mist ** _"Yuma will be dueling for me. Not his mind, but his body. So be careful"._**

Bronk sneered. So that's was the deal. Bronk looked at Yuma. He had stolen looks on Dark mist all the time. Bronk figured he hadn't any choice here. 

Yuma/Dark mist: 4000Lp.

Bronk: 4000 Lp.

Bronk started off. He summoned a monster called "Ave-iron". Then he equipped it with a spell, that raised his monsters att. Ave-iron eff activated. Every Time it got att raised, it dealt the opponent half of its att as damage. It had 2000, so Yuma got slammed with 1000 points of damage and fell to the floor. He got quickly up on his feets and was smiling at Bronk.

"Don't worry about me Bronk!" He yelled "Just keep dueling".

Bronk nodded. He activated the continuing spell card "Gearspring catapult". Every turn it was Bronk's turn, his catapult gained a counter. Then he ended his turn. Bronk heard Dark mist laugh, and by making some combo's, he got 3 level 2 monsters on the field. He overlaid them, to XYZ summon his evil avatar "NB 96 Dark mist" to the field. Bronk looked surprised at the monster. It looked really evil, with claws and stuff like that. However it had only 100 att. Bronk was a little confused about that, and when 96 attacked with himself, Bronk was really confused. Only he revealed its eff that is. By using a Ou, Dark mist could power itself up, halving the opponent's monsters att, and add them to itself. Bronk's monster now only had 1000 att, and Dark mist had 1100 att. Bronk sneered. So Dark mist would always have more att. This was not fair at all. 96 made Dark mist attack, and Bronk's monster got destroyed. 96 placed two facedown's and ended his turn. Bronk sneered, but he was not about to give up. He drew and got a counter on his catapult. Then he made a combo, so he had two monsters on his field, and a spell that made him draw two more cards. He then overlayed his two monsters and got "Utopia" to the field. Bronk could feel it's will forcing through his body, and wanted to take over, but shook that feeling of, since his will to save Yuma and Zaira was stronger. He removed a counter from his catapult and Utopia got 500 att stronger. Bronk attacked Dark mist. 96 smirked.

 ** _"Why thank you. Because you are attacking I can now activate Dark mist's eff again. Called Shadow gain"_** 96 said and halved Utopia's att till 1500 att. Dark mist gained 1500 and had now 2600 att points. 96 of course attacked.

"Look out Bronk!" yelled Yuma. Bronk quickly activated Utopia's eff and stopped the attack. He was safe for now, or so he thought. 96 was smirking evilly.

 ** _"Thank you for playing right into my hand"_** he said and activated a trap.

Now Bronk got slammed with 1100 points of damage. Bronk got slammed to the ground. He sneered and looked at Dark mist. How in the world was he gonna beat this monster. It got stronger whenever it attacked or Bronk did. Bronk got up on his feets. However they needed a miracle to win this.   
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


In the meantime.  
  
  


"Bronk!" I yelled, when Bronk got slammed by the 1100 points of damage. It didn't look good. I clenched my fist. Cy was lying with it's head at my lap and was looking at the duel as well. Astral, who was still bound and slowly disappearing, was looking at the duel as well. His legs were almost gone and so was his arms. He was however still studying the duel like always.

"Yuma! Yuma!" He suddenly yelled. Me and Cy was looking confused at him. Astral was screaming Yuma's name again. He actually did that 3 times, however a minute later, he sighed and looked down in defeat.

"Yuma can't hear me" He mumbled "If he just could hear me then...". I looked confused at Astral and slowly placed Cy down on the plate thing again. Then I floated over to Astral. 96 or dark mist, had made sure that I couldn't touch Astral in any way. I had tried that, but at least I could still look at him and hear him.

"Astral what is wrong?" I asked. Astral lifted his head and looked at me.

"I am trying to make contact with Yuma before it is to late" He said "If I just could talk to him, then maybe we would have a chance". I looked confused at him.

"So you have a plan of some sort?" I asked. Astral nodded.

"Yes. If I just could speak with Yuma then...".

However then a pained scream filled the air and interrupted Astral. I turned towards it and saw that Cy had gotten up on it's feets. I noticed however it's tottering legs when it tried to move. It was pure will that made it stand in the first place. Cy walked weakly over towards Astral.

"CY!" I yelled and rushed over to it. I grabbed around it's body where there were no wounds and tried to help it. Cy looked at me and groaned a little.

 _"Mistress. I... I need to go over to Astral. Please understand"_ It said weakly _"It is really important"._

I nodded and helped Cy over to Astral. Astral was staring at Cy. Now that I remember, Astral had never seen Cy's card up close.

"What do you want?" said Astral maybe a little cold. Who could blame him, he just got taken over by a number. Cy sighed a little, when we arrived and leaned towards me, before it spoke.

 _"I know you don't trust me Astral, but I trust you. I am Zaira, my mistress's number. And I give my word that I would never ever hurt her. We are friends. We are one. However you got to listen to me now"_ Cy said weakly. Astral sighed a little.

"Well we are already in problems. So what does it matter that I am listening to another Number" Astral said and looked at Cy "What do you want?".

 _"You want a connection to Yuma right? I can create that. He is connected to my mistress, and as long as he is that, I can make sure he hears us"_ Cy said _"However there is two catches. My mistress is the only one who can talk to him. And Yuma will be influenced by my powers, until we are finished speaking with him"._ Astral sighed.

"Then we must do this quick" Astral said "Before 96 noticed the number on his body. I understand. And Zaira you have to listen very carefully then". I nodded and Astral began telling his plan.

I looked surprised when he was finished. It was a dangerous plan indeed. If 96 realised what we was about to, we would all be done for. I just hoped this worked.  
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


Back at the duel.  
  
  


Yuma was looking shocked at Bronk when he got slammed to the ground. He could hear 96 laugh like hell behind him. Apparently it liked seeing people in pain. Yuma didn't want to think about what was gonna happen if Bronk would lose this duel. 96 would gain control of Utopia as well, and what would then happen to him, Zaira or Astral. He had no intentions to duel even more for 96. Yuma sighed.

"We are done for" he murmured in a low voice "I wish I could do something".

Suddenly he could feel a strange sensation through his body. He felt suddenly stronger. Then he noticed a glowing spot under his t-shirt and saw the number 24 on his chest. Yuma looked really stunned. He was possessed by a number? How? Then he heard a voice inside his head now. It was saying his name.

 _"Yuma. Yuma! Can you hear me?"_ it said. Yuma took a stolen look on 96 behind him. How in the world should he reply without 96 noticing.

 _"Yuma. It is me Zaira. Just reply inside your head"_ Zaira said. Yuma bit his lip a little. Then he remembered that Zaira's number was the number 24.

 _"I can hear you"_ said Yuma inside his head and sounded really worried _"Where are you? I am in a deep pinch. Bronk is about to lose too"._ Zaira sighed relieved inside his head right now.

 _"Yuma we are inside 96's body. But that is not important right now"_ Zaira said quickly _"Astral has a plan. You need to listen very carefully now. The plan is..."._  
  
  


Bronk's p.o.v.  
  
  


Bronk sneered and continued his move. He could hear 96 say, that for every move, he could make one better. Bronk sneered, but deep down he had a feeling 96 was right. How in the world should he have the chance to win? However then Bronk remembered that Yuma never would give up, and decided that he was not gonna give up either. He played the spell "Automatic gear machine". It gained two counters on that turn it was summon. Then Bronk tossed down a facedown and ended his turn. The effect of his catapult wore off and Utopia got 500 points weaker. Suddenly a scream filled the air. Bronk and Tori quickly followed the sound. Yuma was suddenly acting all strange. He had grabbed around his own neck, like he had swallowed something really bad, and had a pained look on his face. Bronk was sure he heard the words "Get out" or something. Then Yuma suddenly collapsed to the ground. 96 was laughing like hell. Minutes later Yuma got up on his feets again, and was now standing in a zombie like stance.

 ** _"Don't worry about Yuma"_** said 96 and grinned evilly ** _"He is just getting into his role as my obedient servant. Isn't that right Yuma?"._**

"Yes master" Yuma said obediently.

Bronk looked in horror. Yuma was controlled by 96 as well. This was not good at all. 96 made Yuma draw and activated dark mist's eff once again. It halved Utopia's att and gained 500 more att. it now had 3100 att. Then Dark mist attacked Utopia. Bronk activated Utopia's eff, but 96 was ready for it. He used the trap "Overlay Banish". Utopia couldn't use its eff. Dark mist destroyed Utopia and Bronk's life points got down to merely 200 points. Bronk got slammed to the ground as well. He was hurt pretty badly.

"Get up Bronk!" Yelled Tori at him, hoping she could get him courage. 96 grinned.

 ** _"Yes please do. So you can see me destroy your catapult"_** 96 said and grinned **_"Did you really think I would let you keep your spell card. I know you will use these counters to power up the next monster you summon"._** Bronk looked in horror now.

"No master" said Yuma suddenly "What Bronk is about to do, is taking us down with a single blow". Both Bronk and 96 looked at him.

 ** _"A single blow?"_** 96 questioned _**"How's that?".**_

"His facedown card is gearspring exploder" Yuma said. Bronk looked in horror. His facedown card really was gearspring exploder. Yuma was revealing his strategy.

"Yuma!" yelled Tori "Don't reveal Bronk's strategies!". 96 grinned.

 ** _"No tell me. I find this all quite enlightening"_** Dark mist said.

Yuma began telling about Bronk's facedown card. On Bronk's next turn, his two counter cards would gain a counter. Bronk would have 4 counters then and he could then deal 3200 of damage to them, and 96 would lose. He sneered.

 _ **"Thanks for the info"**_ 96 said and activated the spell "XYZ cyclone".

He could now destroy Bronk's facedown card. Bronk sneered. So much for his facedown card, but the worst part, Yuma just sold him out.

 ** _"Thank you Yuma. It is always nice to get the inside scoop"_** 96 said and looked at Bronk now ** _"Yuma's loyalty to me has sealed your doom. But if you give up now, I will show you mercy"._**

Bronk sneered and looked at the key. It reminded him of Yuma, when they were friends. He never gave up even if he lost, and Bronk would do the same. However then Bronk noticed that his catapult was still on the field. He quickly looked back at Yuma and noticed that his eyes were sparkling with life. Of course, so that's how it is. Thought Bronk. He drew and his two spells gained a counter each. Then Bronk removed 3 counters, from his gearspring machine to summon "Gearspring spirit" to the field. Bronk activated its eff. For this whole turn all opponent's monsters att is reduced to 0 this turn. That includes dark mist. Then he used the spell "Monster reborn" and got Utopia back from the grave.

 ** _"Wait hold on. What is going on here?"_** 96 questioned. Yuma was suddenly laughing. Then he smiled and looked at Bronk.

"Way you go Bronk" said Yuma and grinned "Awesome dueling". 96 looked shocked at him.

 ** _"Hold on you are supposed to be my servant!"_** yelled 96 angry. Bronk smirked.

"Yeah his body. But not the mind. You said it yourself" Bronk said and smiled. "You see my catapult was the key to winning this match. If it had gotten destroyed. I wouldn't have had a chance. That's why Yuma pretended to be your mindless servant, so he could trick you into forgetting about my catapult". 96 sneered.

"Yeah. The only ones I am serving is my friends" Yuma said and pointed at 96.

Bronk continued his move. He activated his catapult, so that Utopia gained 500 more att. Then it attacked Dark mist and reduced its life points to 0 and got blasted towards the ground. Bronk tossed the key to Yuma, and then a bright light appeared from the key. A flash light shut out from 96's body.

 ** _"No! Not this!"_** He yelled and let out a scream.

Suddenly Zaira was standing in bridal style in midair. She was holding a card in her hand. She was grinning like hell.

"Yuma you pulled it off" Zaira said and grinned. She safely landed on the ground. Bronk had a feeling, Astral was the one who had saved her, and placed her on the ground. It could only be him.   
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I landed safely on the ground with the help of Astral. As soon as Yuma had got the key back, Astral had gained his strength and body back. He had healed Cy (mostly because I begged him), and it had returned to its card. Astral had lifted me up in bridal style and we both escaped the body of 96. As soon as Astral had placed me down on the ground. Now that we had the key again, Astral absorbed Dark mist/96 into the key again and sealed him once more. I sighed relieved. In the meantime Bronk and Yuma was finally friends again and Bronk was giving Yuma a compliment for that awesome idea of being possessed by 96. He also gave Utopia back. I coughed a little and said that it was all Astral's idea. Bronk grinned and said that it made sense since Yuma wasn't that smart. I facepalmed a little when Yuma and Bronk again began fighting. Astral was floating beside me now, holding the Dark mist card.

"Only true friends fight that much" Astral said analytically and looked at me "However we just won. So why is it you are not happy Zaira?". I sighed.

"Well it was my fault in the first place. I picked that dark mist card up" I said guilty "If I didn't pick it up. All of this had not happen and Cy wouldn't have gotten hurt".

"Well Zaira" said Astral and smiled "It is true, that this here wouldn't have happened, but if it didn't, 96 would just had made another plan, and it would maybe succeed unlike this one. Secondly I wouldn't have gained his card now would I?". I sighed and shook my head. Then I smiled up at Astral.

"Yeah you are right Astral" I said "Oh and I have decided. I will be your number hunter Astral. Just like Yuma. I wish to become stronger so something like this never happens again". Astral nodded. Then I rushed over to my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that. The longest chapter if you count part 1 and 2 as one Chapter. hope you liked it at least. As for the next chapter. Kite comes back, and he is after Yuma's pendent. Shark and Zaira tries to stop him. Can they do it? How would Kite react when he sees Zaira again, Oh and Zaira is gonna make a hard choice in this one. Be prepared.


	12. My second meeting with the Number hunter. Shark vs. Kite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Normal p.o.v.  
  
  


The day passes. Zaira, Yuma and the others, continued there daily lives. They found a litterbot some days ago, and decided to keep it. With the help of Zaira and Astral it was up and running pretty well. Yuma accidently gave it the name Lillybot (because it was a girl) and Lillybot was so happy that it decided to be Yuma's and Zaira's best friend. (Zaira since she fixed her) However first they had to save her though from a criminal, who apparently used these liter bots to steal thing around the city. The corps luckily caught him and Lillybot stayed with Yuma's family. It was helping grandma with stuff.   
  
  


Kite's p.o.v.  
  
  


"Here you go Hart. Hot chocolate. You love this stuff" Kite said and was holding a cup towards him.

They were at a cottage, somewhere out on some grass field. Hart was lying on lounger outside looking up in the sky.

"Where are we?" said the little boy Hart. Kite smiled and padding Hart's hair.

"Don't you remember? This it the cottage where we grew up together" Kite said "When we were younger". Hart looked at him and then up in the sky again.

"I don't remember" He said slowly "I don't remember anything". Kite sighed.

"But I remember how much happier you were back then" Kite said and smiled "However then everything changed. You changed Hart".

Kite was about to say something more, when the cottage disappeared. Apparently it had been a hologram all along. They were at the top of Heartland tower. In that room, who belonged to Hart. His little brother. A sound from a really high tech elevator, was activated now. Kite could hear and knew the sound all too well. It was the elevator to Hart's room. A minute after a man suddenly appeared. Like he just appeared out of the blue, but Kite knew the elevator just wasn't visible. The man was dressed in a blue/green mixed colored suit, had glasses and short blue hair. Kite knew him as Mr. Heartland. He looked at the two brothers and smirked evilly. Kite never liked that man.

"I am sorry to interrupt your reunion, but Hart has work to do" He said and smiled a fake smile. Kite clenched his fists a little.

"Hart is not well. He needs to rest" Kite said. Mr. Heartland only smiled.

"But Dr. Faker ordered Hart to begin work immediately" Mr. Heartland said.

"He won't!" yelled Kite angry.

However Hart pushed him aside and shook his head. He told Kite that he was the only one with the power to save their world. Heartland smirked and walked over to the glowing spot in the floor where the elevator was. When they were about to leave, Mr. Heartland turned around and looked at Kite.

"As for you Kite. Maybe you should also go back to work. These numbers are not gonna gather itself you know" Heartland said and smirked "You do want your brother to get better, don't you Kite?". Kite nodded. Mr. Heartland smiled and left with Hart. Kite sneered and began leaving.  
  
  


Time skip.  
  
  


Kite was at one of Heartland's facilities, owned by Mr. Heartland of course. Kite used this place as his laboratorium. He used it to study and keep his science stuff here as well. It was a little away from his home, who was at Heartland tower, however it only took some minutes for Kite to walk over there. Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker knew nothing about that he used this place for his number research and lab. This place was also hidden for the public. There were not many people who knew about this place. Secondly the security was pretty tight as well. Kite walked in at a door to the computer room and in some way his office. There was a giant research computer in here. He had left his robot, Orbital 7, here to finish a number report about all the numbers he had collected so far, but when Kite walked into the office, he found Orbital snoozing at the computer. Kite sneered a little.

"Hey get it in gear Orbital! Wake up your lazy piece of Junk!" Kite said coldly "I SAID WAKE UP!". Orbital finally reacted and looked scared at Kite.

"I.. I.. wasn't sleeping Master Kite. I was just resting my sensors" Orbital quickly said as a stupid excuse. Kite snort coldly.

"Yeah right. Have you finished up that report yet?" He said coldly. Orbital flinched (I am not sure a robot can do that, but I think Orbital is a special robot so he can do that in my story at least)

"Um well.. I kind of forgot" Orbital said in a low voice. Kite sneered angrily.

"Maybe your memory system is failing" Kite said "Maybe it is time for me to get a newer and better model hmm".

Orbital was rushing around on the pc now, saying that he would make that report in a flash, and that he shouldn't worry. Kite snort. However he began to think. A lot of stuff happened since his long days of work collection numbers. Since his meeting with Zaira and Yuma, Kite had collected a lot of Numbers, taking care of Hart, and some points taking care of himself. Even though he almost never slept through a whole night. He was almost collecting Numbers non stop. However the event with Zaira was still on his mind.

"Orbital, have you found more info about that girl? Why she could withstand my Photon transformation?" asked Kite. Orbital, who was rushing around on the computer, shook his head a little.

"No I am sorry Master Kite" He said "I have researched it like you asked, but there shouldn't be a living human, who should withstand your power after a duel".

"But that girl still withstood my powers. Maybe you were right and she really has a powerful number" Kite said more to himself than Orbital, then he continued "Orbital find out about the girl, and while you are at it. Find me the original number. Faker once told me that the original number, came with the messenger from astral world. I suspect it found a host in heartland city. Research that as well". Orbital nodded. Some minutes after it turned towards him once again.

"Må...Master Kite. I found something, I think you shall see" Orbital said and found a picture on the screen "Remember the boy Yuma you dueled. The one you dueled after the girl. He had a strange pendant. My sensors indicate it came maybe from another world".

Kite looked at the picture. If he remembered correctly that Yuma boy said the girl had been his sister. Zaira if Kite recalled her name. If that pendant was coming from another world, like astral world, then maybe his sister has connection as well? Kite knew that was a good enough reason for him, to find out about the girl. Secondly he still needed their numbers. Zaira's and Yuma's.

"Orbital. Find out about the girl and the pendant" He said coldly "Research and gather as much info as you can, and this time don't fail me". Orbital nodded.

"I will do my best ma...master" Orbital said. Kite smirked a little. Soon these number cards will be mine!  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I woke up in the morning like I always do. It was a normal school day and like always I was up first thing early in the morning. I could hear Yuma snoring up at the hems above his and in some my room. I sighed deeply, but I didn't want to go up and wake Yuma up. It was not my responsibility if he was late once again. I walked out on the bathroom and made myself ready for school. I had finally gotten used to the school uniform, even though I had added a pair of leggings under my skirt. I really didn't like being in skirts at all. Secondly the once they were using for the school uniform was way to short. I walked back to the room, to pack my backpack, when I could hear Yuma talk up at the hems.

"Seriously there is a giant airship of some sort inside my key. That must really be squeezing hard in there" Yuma said.

I looked a little confused and decided to walk up the ladder to the hems. Yuma was sitting in his hammock and was apparently talking to Astral, who was floating beside him. I noticed that Yuma was dressed in his pj still and sighed. He was gonna be late again.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked and Yuma and Astral looked at me.

"Morning Zai" said Yuma and waved "Astral has told me that there is a giant airship inside my key. Wonder how we get it out of the key". Astral sighed a little.

"I do not know" Astral said "However every time a number is placed there, the ship is moving. If we gather all the numbers, them maybe we will solve the mysteries". Yuma and I nodded. Then Yuma suddenly looked at me with a confused look.

"Why are you already dressed Zai?" He asked. I sighed and smirked.

"Well school is about to start in a hour" I began, but Yuma didn't listen. He flew up from his hammock and rushed around like always.

"I am late! I am late!" He yelled. I walked down the ladder again, so Yuma could get changed.  
  
  


I was eating my breakfast peacefully, when Yuma rushed down, ate his breakfast in a real hurry and walked out of the house. I was about to leave as well. Grandma and Lillybot was sweeping outside. I began slowly walking and was saying goodbye to both Grandma and Lillybot.

"Goodbye" said Lillybot "Have a nice day Lady Zaira. Remember duel fuel".

The robot tossed a bag with my lunch and duel fuel. I smiled and nodded. Lilly bot had decided to call me Lady Zaira, because it apparently could remember that I was the one who had fixed it. It was admiring me. Yuma on the other hand...

"Bye Grandma. Bye Lillybot" He said and was on his way.

Lillybot tossed lunch and duel fuel to him as well. Yuma smiled a little

"Thanks Lily, anything else before I leave" He said. The robot tilted its head.

"Just this. Yuma you stink. Yuma stinks" She said. Yuma did a anime falldown.

"Lilly I do not stink!" Yuma said angry "I did take a shower. Okay maybe I didn't use soap but still". I was laughing a little. Yuma looked angry at me.

"Hey why is she nice to you Zai and not me" Yuma said angrily. Lillybot tilted its head and then looked at me as well.

"Zaira is lady Zaira, expert dueling" Lillybot slowly said "Yuma sucks. Yuma sucks.". Yuma did a anime fall down again.

"I do not suck!" yelled Yuma, but in the end, he couldn't win against Lillybot's arguments. We left for school some minutes after.  
  
  


"Okay place down your pencils" said Mr. Kay and smiled "The test is over".

I sighed deeply. Finally! It had been some hard work, but I had a good feeling about this. Today we had a surprise test. No one of us was really prepared or anything. However Mr. Kay had decided to test our knowledge about well everything I think. Things down in the dueling history, how to duel, combo moves, and a lot of different stuff. Mr. kay walked around in the classroom and gathered the papers from the test. Minutes later he tossed them into a really high tech machine, who could check our answers and gave us grades after how many correct answers we had. I looked back in the classroom. Yuma was sitting on a bench beside Tori like always, and for once Yuma was awake. Maybe because Mr. Kay had told him this test would count for half of the grades at the ending of the year. Yuma was really worried, mostly because if he got a bad grade Kairi would take away his deck again, but still.

"I did good on the test. I did good on the test" mumbled someone beside me.

I turned around and smiled. Caswell, who was the one I was sharing bench with, (well I couldn't pick by myself), had closed eyes and was squeezing his hands together tightly. He was apparently praying. I smiled a little. Everyone was worried about the test results. Even I was worried. Some minutes later the machine had checked the papers and tossed them out again. Mr. kay walked over and looked at them. I noticed that he was lifting a eyebrow at one of the papers. Then he walked over to Yuma and Tori's desk and began handing the students the papers. Apparently he began from the back seats and worked towards fronts seats where Me and Caswell was sitting. I could hear Yuma growl, when Kay handed Yuma his paper.

"What a D-!" Yuma said and sighed "Kairi is gonna kill me". Mr. Kay smiled.

"You should have studied more Yuma" He only said and continued.

I could hear Tori grin a little at Yuma. Kay handed the papers to the other students. Caswell's hands was shaken, when he took the papers from Kay. Then he smiled a little.

"Yes. I got a A!" he yelled. I smiled.

Mr. Kay had stopped at my desk, but instead of handing me my papers, he looked at me, with some weird eyes.

"Zaira. Do you mind stay in here at the lunch break, together with your brother of course?" Mr. Kay asked "We need to talk".

I looked in horror for a minute. Was my grades that bad? Had I done something wrong? Luckily lunch break was not that far away. I could hear the bell ring, and students left for the cafeteria or some other places where they could eat lunch in peace. Yuma was rushing out of class, but Mr. Kay stopped him. Yuma was not thrilled to be missing lunch, but he stayed. When all the student had left, I looked scared up at our teacher.

"Have I done something bad?" I asked "Is my grade that horrible? If it's because I beat up that bully, then to my defense, he was beating kids up". Mr. Kay grinned.

"Why does all students think, that when they stay after class, something bad had happened?" Mr. Kay said and shook his head "Zaira I need to talk about your grades".

He handed me my test results. I looked slowly at it and then surprised at Kay. Yuma had taken a look as well and was as surprised as I was. 

"Wait a A+!" Yuma said shocked "The highest grade you can get". Mr. Kay nodded.

"Yes that's the 5 one in a row. Zaira is really a great schooler. That's why I think it is time for Zaira to move up in the system. To get a little more challenging studies" said Mr. Kay "Zaira do you want to be a second year student?".

I was a little stunned by these words. Of course I wanted a more challenging studies. It had been a little boring to say it at least. However Yuma. Yuma and the others. I was in some way friends with them. I just couldn't leave them like that. Yuma grinned suddenly and had slammed his arm around my neck and shoulder.

"Go for it sis" He said "If you worried about Tori and the others, we will still be friends and we can just meet each other in the breaks". I smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah I will be happy to" I told him. Mr. Kay smiled.

"Okay after Lunch break meet me at the teacher's lounge. I will show you to your new classroom, and give you your new schedule and school uniform" He said. I nodded. I couldn't wait.  
  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  
  


Shark walked through the hallways of the school. It was lunch break, and Shark didn't want to spend his time in the boring classroom. He was actually surprised that he had gone to school in the first place. Shark was not sure why he had gone to school. Maybe because Tori had asked him that day. Maybe because he was bored or maybe it was because of a certain girl he hadn't seen in a while. Shark shrugged. It couldn't be because of Zaira. Shark sighed a little.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" yelled a voice suddenly and Shark saw Yuma rushing through the hallways with a bag in his hands.

"I am late for swimming class" Yuma said and then disappeared down the hallway. Shark sighed deeply.

"That Yuma, always running behind" said Shark deeply "Wonder where his sister is?". Shark walked a little down the corridors again.

"Hey there Shark" said a voice suddenly "I am glad to see you are finally back in the school".

Shark saw Mr. Kay in front of him. Shark snort a little and walked passed the man. Like he had time and wanted to talk to a teacher right now.

"So Yuma was the one who changed your mind?" asked Mr. Kay and smiled a little "Like he did Zaira. Well Yuma seem to have the power to influencing others. What do you think Shark?".

Shark didn't reply to him, but deep down, Shark was agreeing with Mr. Kay. If Yuma hadn't shown up that night, nothing good would have happened. Shark was actually sure that both him and Zaira was ending up in prison for life time maybe. Shark began walking away again.

"Oh yeah I forgot" said Mr. Kay suddenly "Shark I have a surprise for you after lunch break. I am sure you will like it". Shark snort a little.

"I hate surprises" He said and walked away.

However he still was a little curious. He actually had decided to skip this class, but maybe he should attend just in case.   
  
  


Shark was sitting in class, bored as hell. He was actually having great marks in the school, but this lecture was so darn boring. It was history class. Not like the subject didn't interest him at all. It actually did. But the reason he was skipping out today was because of the teacher Miss Sakaki. Or her full name was Sayuri Sakaki, which had something to do with a lily flower. Shark didn't think the name fits her at all. She was a little round woman, with glasses, light brown hair and some pink clothes who was sitting a little to tight around her body. She was pretty strict. Yawning just once in the class and you were sent up to the chancellor's office. Shark sighed inside. What was this stupid surprise from Mr. Kay. Like anything could be better than hearing Miss Sakaki talk all day. The door to the classroom opened and Mr. Kay walked in. He was whispering something to the teacher and she nodded a little. She placed the book she was reading from at the table and looked at them all.

"Okay students listen up" she said in a strict tone "We apparently have a new student today. She is transferring from one of the other classes, because of her grades. So please welcome her. You can come in now".

The door opened again and Shark, who was about to fall asleep, was about to fell down from his side of the bench. It was Zaira! What in the world was she... Shark stopped himself. So she had good grades. Zaira bowed to the students and told them her name. Shark was also surprised by that. He never guessed Zaira actually could be polite. However that changed quickly.

"Haha that's a stupid name" said a boy who was sitting in one of the front rows close at the teachers desk.

Shark didn't even have time to warn him, before Zaira was standing in front of the student and staring at him with cold eyes. She had totally crossed the line for personal space that's for sure.

"What did you say?" said Zaira coldly and Shark facepalmed. Zaira continued "Actually I don't care what you said or thought. I like my name. However just because you don't like your own name, doesn't mean you can criticize others name. Got that".

The boy looked really scared now and nodded slowly. Zaira snort a little and walked away from the boy. Zaira's personality made the whole class silent. Mr. Kay was facepalming as well. Shark got up from his seat and walked down to Zaira.

"Well I think they got the point Mr. stubborn" Shark said and snort "Just take a seat before something else happens".

Zaira looked up and then her eyes are widened a little. Mr. Kay was trying to explain to the teacher and students, Zaira's unik personality. In the meantime, Shark had grabbed Zaira's hand and walked back to his bench. Shark shared it normally with no one, so Zaira could sit beside him.

"Shark what are you doing here?" asked Zaira a little confused "I didn't know this was your classroom?". Shark just smirked a little.

"Well I could say the same thing about you" He said "I didn't think you were a schoolgirl. As for me, well I am going to school when I feel like it". Zaira grinned.

"Oh I forgot. Big bad Shark is only doing things he wants to do right" Zaira said and grinned. Shark snort but smiling a bit a minute after. If Zaira was in his class, then this would be an interesting school year. Shark just knew.   
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


"So Zaira has changed classes then" said Bronk and indoor swimming pool for the school. Yuma nodded and sighed a little. Flip, who was walking beside them, was looking confused at him.

"What's wrong Yuma?" He asked "You aren't down because Zaira is not joining us for swimming class today are you?". Yuma sighed a little.

"Maybe just a little" He said "I was gonna show her that I could hold my breath for a lap today". Bronk and Flip grinned a little.

"Yeah and you are so good at that" Bronk added sarcastically "Last time you did that, we had to fish you out of the pool". Yuma smiled a little.

"Well this time I will succeed. And at least she saw my jump from the tilt in here" Yuma said happily. Flip and Bronk looked a little confused att him.

"But Yuma you totally flopped that too" Flip said "So why was it so important she saw it. You just made a fool of yourself". Yuma smiled a little.

"Don't you get it. That's not the reason I want my sister watching" He said and grinned "I still haven't given up on getting Zaira to join the positive world. Every time I take on one of these dares, I am hopping she will realise that she can do everything as well. That she never shall give up". Bronk and Flip shook their heads.

"Noble act Yuma, but maybe it is a lost cause" Bronk said "Zaira is...".

"I just know that one day, she will end up in my world" Yuma said and grinned.

He rushed over to the pool and was about to jump in, but was stopped by Caswell. Since Yuma still had the key around his neck, Caswell wasn't gonna let him swim. Last time he accidently hit him with it. So after arguing back and fought, Yuma returned back to his locker room and placed the key in here. He smiled.

"I have to be careful with the key though. It is after all also Astral's home" He said "Hope he is comfortable in there". Then he rushed back to the pool.

"Holding my breath for a lap, here I come" said Yuma and smiled.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I was actually surprised that Shark was a second year student and so happens to be in my class as well and even my seatmate. That was kind of weird. I was having a stolen look at Shark. Not because I was shy or anything, but I was kind of embarrassed. After all that had happened, I actually had forgotten all about Shark and I was ashamed a little. I took another stolen look at him.

"Hey stop staring at me like that" whispered Shark and pushed me a little "It is creepy. Do I have something stuck between my teeth or something?". I smiled a little and shook my head. Shark snort.

"Then stop staring. Or tell me what is bothering you" He said. Shark was properly gonna say something more, but he got slammed in the head with a book.

"Mr. Kastle. No talking. Is there something you want to discuss with the rest of us?" Miss Sakaki asked. Shark was angrily rubbing his head and shook his head.

"No Miss" He said in a plain voice. The teacher snort a little.

"I hope not. Or I have to send you to the chancellor's office. You know the way, isn't that right mr. Kastle" Miss Sakaki said and began leaving.

I was laughing a little inside. Shark was sending me a cold look. I just shrugged a little. I was looking at my textbook once again. We was having something about the duel Champion Yusei Fudo, who also was the greatest inventor of all TIME. It was actually pretty interesting. I slowly began reading a little of it, when I heard this weird voice.

 _ **"It is time"**_ the voice whispered. **_"You great challenge is awaiting you girl"._**

At first I was looking confused around. Nothing! In the end I figured it came from inside my head. Mostly because my head was begin to hurt a little.

 ** _"You need to be ready"_** the voice whispered.

I was rubbing my head now a lot. I was feeling dizzy all of the sudden too. The voice was still grinning in my head.

_**"It is almost time for Zexal. Be prepared".** _

When the last sentence was said, I blacked out or my eyes did. I was still conscious, but I couldn't see a thing. I could hear the voices around me. Shark's voice was of course the loudest.

"Zaira!" He yelled "What happened? Say something!".

I wished to reply him, but I couldn't get anything out of my mouth right now. Then I heard a lot of voices around me. I think students and our teachers were all beside me now. Of course it was a wild guess, I couldn't see, but the sound of many voices was all around me, I had a feeling they were beside me now. I slowly got the sight back. Really, really slowly. Then I heard a voice. Shark's voice.

"I will take her to the infirmary" he said and I could feel I got lifted up. "She is my friend, and I am not sure she trusts anyone of you yet".

I could see Shark beside me a little now. The others, our teacher and the students nodded. We slowly left the classroom.

"What the hell happened miss stubborn?" He asked worried "Are you even awake? Or are you out cold?". I finally got sound of my mouth now and groaned a little.

"Well you are at least awake" He said and sighed relieved "Let's get you to the nurse's office".

Shark hacked up in me, and when he did that, I could feel something from him. I just can't explain it, but in some way, I got a little energy back. Just a little.

"No" I said weakly "I hate... doctors. Please don't... I just need fresh air". Shark sighed a little and began walking a little. He looked at me a little.

"If you say so miss stubborn. I properly can't win that argue anyway" Shark said and grinned "Your first day... in my class and then you start a ruckus right away. But I think I have the place then". Then he began walking towards some place and I kind of followed.  
  
  


Time skip   
  
  


We arrived at a balcony. It was still a part of the school a little higher up, but I could feel the cold breeze from the wind. I instantly sighed relieved. Shark looked at me and walked over to a bench who was placed here close at the railing. He placed me there and I had a view over the whole school courtyard. I slowly moved my hand and feets. They were a little tight and hard to move. They were also shaken a little.

"You are really sick aren't you?" asked Shark and sighed "At first I thought you were faking it to ditch class, but when you fell of the chair and didn't respond to me, I knew something was wrong". He was leaning towards the railing and looked concerned at me. I shook slowly my head.

"I... I don't know what happened Shark" I said slowly "I just heard this voice and suddenly I passed out. I am sorry". Shark snort a little.

"Don't be. Because of you I finally could ditch class again" Shark said and smirked "It is not like they would miss me anyway. I haven't attended class in a long time".

I smiled a little. I had a feeling he wouldn't. I myself wouldn't attend class if it wasn't for Grandma and Kairi. They were doing so much for me, so I could at least attend to the classes. I looked at Shark and sighed.

"I... I lost your number Shark. Or actually I forgot to incode it in the new gazer I got. And well I also accidently forgot you" I said plain out strait. Shark snort.

"Eh thank" Shark said sarcastically "So you just forgot about me. I actually saved your life miss stubborn". Then he actually grinned a little. I was confused.

"I figured you would do that" Shark then said "You had a hard life and you placed the past behind you. Since I am in it, it's only natural you would forget me as well. Secondly Yuma is a darn annoying little brother isn't he?". I grinned a little.

"Count on it. He has this bizarre positive attitude, who believes he can do anything as long as he never gives up" I said "Sometimes he gives me the headache".

"But still his attitude saved us in the end" Shark added and looked at me "Are you happy the way things are now Zaira? You are a normal school kid now. No stealing, no need to live like a rat, and no running away".

I smiled and got up on my feets. They were still a little weak, but I could manage to walk, properly run if I had to. Not so fast, but I could run if I wanted to. I walked over to Shark and leaned toward the railing as well, looking down at the school.

"Yes I am Shark. Our life back then was..."

"Pitiful" added Shark and smirked "We didn't count ourselves rats. But we properly were".

I nodded a little. Compared to the life now and that I had before, it was nothing more that living as a rat. I looked down in the courtyard, and was about to say something to Shark when my eye catches something down in the courtyard.

"Um Shark.. what is this? Are you seeing what I am seeing?" I said and pointed down in the courtyard. Shark looked down and widened his eyes a little.

"Is that a moving garbage can? Someone really suck at discussing themselves" Shark said and grinned "You would be 10 times better Zaira". I nodded a little.

"Whatever it is under there, they are headed for the school" I said "Let's check it out". Then we rushed down to the entrance and followed the moving garbage can.  
  
  


Time skip.  
  
  


Later we found out the moving garbage can was hiding a robot, when it kicked off its disguise and walked around in the... wait the boys locker room, for the swimming class. The first years were having swimming now. However the robot, I recognized it instantly as Kite's stupid robot. What was it Kite called it? Oh yeah Orbital 7. What in the world was it doing here. Then some minutes later Orbital had opened a locker and was holding.. Yuma's key. I sneered. It was not for him to take. I was on my way in there, when Shark was standing in front of me and shook his head.

"You are still weak. I will handle this" He said and rushed toward the robot and stole the key back.

Orbital didn't look happy at all. He was stating that he was holding on to the key for his dear friend Yuma. I snort coldly and walked in there as well.

"Yeah right" I said "I am in family with Yuma, so I know who he hangs out with Orbital. So does Kite know you are a thief". Orbital was spinning its head.

"It you. Ma...master Kite made me study up on you and the key" He said and turned towards Shark "So hand over that key". Shark snort coldly and kicked Orbital into someone locker. Then he returned over to me.

"I don't think so. This key doesn't belong to you" Shark said "Let's go".

I nodded. We were about to leave, when we heard a weird sound. Like machine part moving. He turned around and saw Orbital in a weird transformation. He was a giant high robot now with drills at it's hands. It sneered angry.

"I may be puny on the outside, but when I get angry I pack a lot of punches" Orbital said angry "Now hand me that pendant!".

Shark pushed me a little away and jumped up and evaded one of Orbital's drills. I would properly could do that as well, if I was up to date. Shark rushed out of the locker room, grabbed my hand and tossed me the pendant as well. Then he began running like hell, and I followed. Secondly Shark made sure I wasn't hurt by Orbital's drills. What kind of robot was he? Not a normal one that's for sure. We arrived at the roof through a door and looked around. I was catching my breath. Whatever that voice had done, I am blaming it right now, I couldn't run in my normal speed and I used up to much energy. I was praying inside that this was just temporary. If not I would have to train like hell.

"I think we shook him off us" Shark said and turned towards me "You okay Zaira?".

"Of course I am" I said a little coldly "I just need to catch my breath".

Shark smiled and was holding a hand towards me. He helped me up on the feets again. Then suddenly a big crash was sounding behind me, I turned my head, to slowly for my account, to see Orbital drilling his way to the roof. He was still pretty angry.

"I want the pendant!" He yelled and was attacking me with it's drill. I looked in horror. This was not gonna end very well.

"That's enough Orbital!" said a voice suddenly "I didn't authorise an attack".

I turned around towards the voice and saw Kite at the top of the roof to the door we just had entered from. I sneered. Just great the number hunter was back. Kite looked at me.

"Hello girl. We meet again. What about you come with me now, and take that pendant you have around your neck with you?" He said and was holding a hand towards me. I just snort coldly at him and had grabbed my hand at the pendant.

"Yeah dream on blondy" I said coldly "I am not leaving with you, so just take your robot and leave!".

Shark nodded as well. I told Shark who he was and what had happened between us. Shark listened and was staring coldly at Kite.

"Fine. Let's duel girly. I will succeed in taking your number this time" Kite said. I was about to agree when Shark looked at me and shook his head.

"You will duel me Number hunter" He said "Zaira is not well. So if you want the pendant you will have to duel me instead". Kite shrugged. For him it didn't matter.

"If that's what you want, I will take your number and soul first then" Kite said coldly.

I sneered and was about to tell him that Shark didn't have any numbers, but Shark pushed me and shook his head. I was apparently not allowed to meddle. I snort coldly. First he took my place in the duel and now this. But I was kind of glad he did, my head was hurting and I also was a little dizzy for all that running. The boys were activating their different gazers, duel disk and Kite his transformation. They were standing on two different roof tops now, and was staring an each other.

Time skip. Duel skip.

The duel was over quick, however Shark put up a good fight. He had some strategies on how to capture on of Kite's many numbers. Sadly Kite could see through his strategies like he was playing them by himself. He destroyed Shark's defence easily and also summoned "Number 30 Acid golem of destruction". Shark gained control of the monster, but that was what Kite was hoping for. He destroyed the numbers Ou, and me and Shark found out that even through the golem had 3000 att, it also had great weakness. Without it's Ou, it couldn't attack and every turn, Shark would lose 2000 life points. Shark had managed a defence against that eff now, however Kite was still prepared for whatever Shark had in store for him. Kite got two monsters with 2000 or more att on the field. With them he could summon "Galaxy eyes photon dragon". I looked in horror. Shark was in big problems.

"It is quite large. You might even say astronomical" Kite yelled and smirked "Soon that pendant and number will be all mine. But first say hello to my galaxy eyes". Shark backed slowly away and bumped into me. He looked at me and sighed deeply.

"Say that I am sorry to Yuma for me" He said and took my hand "I am done for".

"How right you are!" yelled Kite coldly and attacked with his dragon.

I didn't even have the time to say a reply, when Shark got slammed to the ground. He lost his life points. I rushed over to Shark. He looked weakly at me.

"I am sorry. I was trying to pay you back for the duel you took in my place last time, but he is too strong" Shark said. I nodded. Small tears were falling from my eyes.

"Well sorry to interrupt your little chit chat there" Kite said coldly. He was standing front of us both now "But I will be taken that Number now. Along with his soul".

Before I could do a think, Kite had stretched his hand out and aimed for Shark's soul. I jumped in between to stop this from happening, but something went through me like I was a ghost and hit Shark's chest. I could hear him scream up and seconds later his hair turned colorless or it was more gray than purple now. I could feel the white thing come out of my body with Shark's soul. Kite was holding it in his palm now. He was squeezing it, but then looked surprised a little.

"Wait this soul doesn't have any number" He said puzzled. I sneered at him and wiped away my tears. I was looking pretty angry at him now.

"Of course not. Shark is not holding any number. He was just protecting me from you and your stupid robot!" I screamed "Now give him it back. His soul!".

"He shouldn't had meddled then" Kite said coldly.

However a minute later, he was looking from me to Shark who was lying on the ground. Then he smirked and made the soul go into his palm or body or whatever you call it. I sneered angry now.

"Give it back!" I yelled angry. Kite smirked a little.

"Is he important to you?!" Kite questioned "Your boyfriend over there". I snort.

"He is not my boyfriend. He is my friend. But of course he is important to me!" I screamed at him. Kite smirked a little. I had taken the key who was lying on the ground and Kite hadn't even tried to stop me. That was kind of weird.

"Then come with me" He said and was holding a hand towards me. I snort again.

"I told you already I am not going with you" I said. Kite was still smiling.

"I am not giving you a choice. You see if you don't come with me, I will never return your friend's soul, and he will stay like that" Kite said and pointed at Shark.

"That. .. that's blackmailing!" I said angry and clenched my fists "Why are you so interested in me anyway? And Yuma's key for that matter". Kite sighed.

"If you really want to know... I am gonna have some experiment test on you. Don't worry it won't hurt more than it did when I tried grabbing your soul. I need to find out why you can withstand my powers, so I can grab me your number" Kite said coldly "As for the key. I am looking for the original number. Something tells me it has something to do with it".

He was looking at me. I was still holding the keys in my hands. The original number? Was that Utopia? I didn't know what to do. I could refuse and stay here, he would properly take the key by force then and Shark would stay like this. I looked over at his unmoving body. I could also go with him and... be his stupid labrat. He couldn't take my number as long as Cy was with me and Shark would get his soul back, maybe. I was staring at Kite.

"If I go with you, when will you return Shark's soul? You are gonna keep your promise right?" I asked him.

Orbital began on a long talk about that his master was always keeping his promises, and bla, bla,bla. Kite in the end slammed it in the head.

"Yes I will keep my promise. I will give it back when I have all the test results" He said and sneered. I looked cold at him.

"Despite on how the tests are turning out?" I asked. Kite sneered.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you coming or not. I don't have all day you know" He said in an annoying tone. I sighed a little and took his hand.

"I am coming" I said and looked over at Shark.

Hope someone takes care of him then. I hope Yuma would forgive me as well. I had just thought about Yuma, when I heard Yuma's voice in the background. He was calling Shark and my name.

"Yuma!" I replied "Over here!".

I hoped he heard it, or at least he could take care of Shark. Kite let suddenly go of my hand.

"We are leaving Orbital" He said "Expand your wings a little this time".

Orbital nodded and began equipping itself to Kite. Darn Orbital was high tech. Then I saw Yuma and his friends running towards us. I was a little happy.

"Shark" Yuma said in disbelief, then turned towards Kite "Kite what are you doing here? Have you hurt Shark? Are you here to hurt Zaira too?". Kite snort a little.

"Hello Yuma" He said "I am collecting research material, and your friend got in the way. If you will excuse us, I have some business with your sister here".

Then he jumped up in the air and before I could do or say anything, he flew down and grabbed me and was holding me in bridal style. Then he flew away with me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: well that was an interesting ending. Don't think you saw that coming. As for the next chapter it will mostly not have anything to do with with the anime, or so I think it will. However Zaira will meet some interesting people I think. but hope you liked this chapter


	13. Kite's laprat. The hunters big experiments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


"Zaira! Astral!" Yuma let out a scream and fell down to the ground, punching it hard.

Why did that bastard kidnap his sister and Astral? However a minute after Yuma got up on his feets again. He had to keep forward!

"Look at Shark" said Bronk out loud now "He is suddenly changed".

Yuma turned quickly around and saw his friends, Cat, Bronk, Caswell, Flip and Tori, standing around Shark in a circle. Yuma almost flew towards him, almost forgetting everything around him. He pushed Caswell and Flip a little away from him and entered the circle. Shark was lying on the ground, aged a lot and was... growling in some way? Yuma couldn't understand a thing he was saying. He looked at the others.

"Someone who has a zombie translator" said Yuma in a joking matter "I think we would understand him better them.".

Yuma could hear Tori begin to yell at him and that this was not the time and bla, bla, bla. But Yuma didn't do this because he wanted to. He just don't want to worry his friends and in the same way tell Shark that he didn't understand him. Yuma had grabbed Shark's hand, more than relaxing him than holding his hand. Shark stopped growling and looked at him. In that moment when the two boys met eye to eye, Yuma had a feeling he understood what Shark was saying. That and some facts, he already knew. Shark had lost his soul to Kite. That was a fact. Kite had taken the key with Astral and then Zaira. Also a fact. But that Kite had blackmailed Zaira, to come with him or he wouldn't give back Shark's soul, was in someway rushing through Yuma's head now. Shark didn't say a thing. Yuma was sure he actually couldn't, but he was looking intensely at Yuma. He nodded.

"Zaira didn't get kidnapped."Yuma whispered into Shark's ear "She was going with Kite the hunter, to save you right Shark? Don't worry. I will bring her back".

And in a some kind of relieved state, Shark closed his eyes and went unconscious. Yuma sneered inside. Just you wait Kite, I will bring back all of them. Zaira, Astral and Shark's soul. Just you wait Kite! Then Yuma was actually smirking. He wondered how Kite would tackle Zaira? With her stubborn and fierce personality, Yuma knew Kite was in for a treat.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


"Put me down this instant Blondy! Now!" I yelled in a really loud voice. Kite was properly gonna be deaf soon. "I agreed to go with you, but not to be carried by you in bridal style, and your glider of a robot, through the whole city when a stupid beautiful sundown is shown in the sky!". Kite sighed deeply.

"Are you always so annoying?" He asked "And you agreed to come with me, so who cares how you got transported, stupid girl". I snort coldly and actually nodded.

"Yep as annoying as I can get, especially when a certain blonde blackmails me, then I can be pretty annoying and fierce!" I said in a cold angry tone "And my name is not stupid girl, it is Zaira got that". Kite looked down at me and actually smirked.

"Oh really, I already know that. You see I researched up on you, little thief girl. But a name for a name. You call mine, I call you yours, it is that simple". He said.

I sneered a little. So he had studied me eh. Then he must not be happy with the resolves, because why else would he blackmail me and force me with him.

"Fine. Kite then" I said "Now Kite put me down this instance or I.. I yell until your ears goes nuts". Kite sneered in annoyings.

"Please master Kite..." begged Orbital "Just drop her... her voice makes my...my sensors nuts".

The robot was talking from inside the glider, and had it been any other day, I would properly be curious and figure out how it worked. Since I started in school I have found out I loved to learn. Weird what things can do to you, when you are in a happy place where people care for you. Kite glared a little at one of the wings at the glider. Had a feeling he was sending Orbital a evil look. Then he looked at me.  
  


"Fine. But I hope you reconsider, before I drop you, I think we are about 20 meters, if not more, up in the sky" Kite said and looked at me.

For the first time since we were in the air, I looked down. I am not afraid of heights, but being carried by a boy, or a teen at least while riding a glider, pretty high up in the air, and the boy was about to drop you. Well lets just say it was not pleasant thought who flew through my head. I instantly grabbed around his waist and made sure not to look down.

"Okay maybe not" I said in a lower voice "Kite don't drop me". Kite smirked.

"I figure you would say that, and I hope you are finished yelling my ears off as well" he questioned. I sighed deeply.

"Yeah, yeah" I said "Just get us wherever you are talking us, so I can get down from here alright". I looked up at Kite and he nodded.

"Orbital step on it. And contact THEM, now you are at it!" Kite yelled at Orbital.

"THEM, are you sure ma.. master Kite?" Orbital asked in a worried tone.

"OF COURSE I AM YOUR IMBECILE! I wouldn't say that, if I wasn't sure and make sure Faker and Heartland doesn't know this of course" Kite almost screamed at the bot. I wonder why orbital was listening to Kite. He sounded like a horrible master.

"Aye aye master Kite" Orbital said and pulled a little more speed on the glider. I really hoped we were there soon.  
  
  


Time skip.  
  
  


"We are here" Kite said and placed me finally down on the ground.

I loved being on my two feets again, but actually had nothing against the flight. However next time I didn't want to be carried in Kite's arm that was for sure. Maybe steal Orbital one day and try the glider fly all by myself maybe? That or get me my own glider. I looked around a little. I had actually never been here before. I think this was the part of the city in the middle of the heartland city. The rich or at least the ones who had enough money to buy these kind of houses was living here. Then I noticed a giant tower in front of me. I knew instantly this was heartland tower. I have seen it from far away many times when I was walking through the cities. Funny I didn't notice it this time, when I was standing right in front of it. I was staring at the tower.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. I noticed that Orbital was standing beside Kite now in mini robot style. Kite sighed deeply. Like I really wasn't worth his time explaining stuff to. Like the fact where we were. I got a little angry.

"Hey Kite!" I said loudly "Explain yourself! You may not have the time, but I do! And I am not moving a inch, before you tell me what we are doing. This is the rich quarters and...". I never finished. Kite covered my mouth and sneered.

"Watch it!" He said angry "Are you trying to wake up the whole city. We are trying to sneak in, and I will appreciate it, if you will keep the voice down".

I nodded and Kite removed his hand. I looked at him and was eyeing him from top to bottom.

"I didn't know you were a thief. Beside being a number hunter." I said "But you should give up on stealing from this place. The security is pretty tight".

"Master Kite is not stealing anything.." began Orbital, but a look from Kite made him silent pretty quickly. Kite sighed and looked at me.

"This is my home girl" Kite said "I live here. So no I am not stealing anything. The only problem is getting you in here, without anyone noticing... some people doesn't have to know you are my lap rat got it".

I looked surprised at him. Never figured he was a rich kid. He didn't dress like that. I sighed deeply and walked over to one of the windows in the tower. I needed to do some recon. At a counter a lady was sitting, looking pretty bored. There were a elevator in the end of the room from where we were standing. In the shadows were some plants, and benches. Kite had walked over to me, and looked confused at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused "Are you spying on my home?".

I shrugged a little and pushed him out of sight from the woman, who just had turned her head towards us. She had properly noticed Kite.

"Yeah, you said no one had to know I was your lap rat" I said in a low voice "So where do you want me to be placed then? I am a thief, I can get in unnoticed".

"Really?" He said in disbelief "If you can get over to the elevator without the lady noticing, then there is no problem". I smirked. This was peace of cake.

"Just distract the lady and Orbital open the elevator. Then I will make you surprised" I said.

Kite shrugged and walked inside. Orbital followed. I noticed the lady bow to Kite. What was he? The owner of the tower? However he asked the lady about some questions and I rushed in and over to the shadow, hiding behind the flowers and the shadows. As soon as Orbital opened the elevator, I sneaked in before Orbital even noticed. I was pretty fast. Secondly the fresh air made that weird sickness I had in the classroom go away. I was in tiptop shape. Orbital got a shock when he walked into the elevator and I had to cover his mouth. Kite finished whatever conversation he had with the lady and walked in the elevator. He looked at me for some minutes. He had a emotional expression on his face, but I actually think he was impressed. I released Orbital. He was really shocked, but made the elevator go up on the 3th highest spot I think. Orbital was still staring at me, with his head circling around.

"Did you see that Master Kite? I didn't even notice her. My sensor didn't notice her either. I have no idea she was in the elevator when I.." Orbital began.

"Yeah yeah, shut it Orbital" Kite said "THEY are ready on that floor right?". Orbital nodded and stopped his head from spinning. I grinned a little.

"See. Piece of cake" I said "So why am I actually in your home? Do you have your lap here?". Kite shook his head and was rubbing his head a little.

"Master.. . Kite. Promise you will rest" Orbital said worried "Photon transformation is a 85 % right now, so please rest when we come up". I was a little confused here.

"Just a short break Orbital. We need to get going pretty quickly" Kite said and was standing straight up as soon as the elevator doors opened. He walked out and made sure I followed him. We walked down the hallways.

"Well if it isn't the famous Kite. Why in the world are you making me meet up with you right here. I was having work at the bottom you know" said a male voice suddenly.

I looked around and saw a man with flame shaped hair and purple eyes, leaning towards the wall and was looking at us. He was dressed in a red/dark trench coat, red dark pants and black shoes. Beside him was a woman standing. She had shoulder length black hair with some purple highlights towards her face and brown eyes. She was dressed in purple shirt, properly had some clothes underneath, but it was hard to see in from this distance, and then she had a white business suit on. Purple tights and black high heels. I was surprised she could walk in such unfontable shoes. The woman sneered at the male, and pushed him lightly at his arm. Then she walked in front of the him.

"What Nistro is trying to say, is that we want to know why you made Orbital summon us here, without Mr. heartland's knowing" the girl said. The male, apparently his name was Nistro groan a little and was rubbing his arm a little.

"Yeah what Dextra said" He said in a annoyed tone.

Kite looked at them and turned towards me and pushed me forward. The girl, Dextra was looking at with me with surprised eyes, then it turned to suspicion. She looked over at Kite.

"Who's she?" She said in a cold tone. I had a feeling Dextra had a crush on Kite.

"Oh how cute" said Nistro "Kite brought home a girl. It was about time he found someone who caught his interest". I was glaring at Nistro now, but he didn't notice.

"It is nothing like that Nistro" Kite said and sighed "She is just gonna stay for a while. So give her a room and guard her. And Faker and Heartland does not have to know understand!". Dextra nodded. Nistro looked at him with disbelief.

"What you want me to babysit some school kid? You got to be kidding me" Nistro groused "I mean look at her. She look puny and weak. Why should I guard her?".

However I had enough of this conversation. I was not puny, or weak for that matter. I had to defend my honor here. I rushed quickly over to Nistro and slammed his face. He was so surprised, that he fell to the floor and was holding around his bloody nose.

"I am not puny and weak you idiot!" I said "If you say that again, I will hit you again".

Nistro got quickly up on his feets and was staring at me. We were having a staring contest. Dextra sighed and was facepalming a little. Kite was just standing there, doing nothing with Orbital. Then Nistro was grinning. He had taken a tissue and was rubbing his nose, then he was smiling at me.

"You got spark kid. I actually think I like you" He said and was then turned towards Dextra, who didn't look happy at all. "See Dextra, she can fight. She is properly better duelist than you". Dextra sneered and began leaving.

"If you like her so much, then you can give her a room and food" she said and began leaving. Nistro sighed deeply.

"If you say so" Nistro shrugged and turned towards me "Come on Kid, lets give you a room.". I looked a little confused at Kite.

"Hey I thought we should research. I am your lap rat after all?" I asked Kite. "Why are you giving me a room and food?". Kite sighed a little.

"It is late Zaira" He said "And do you think I am heartless. You are a human lap rat not a animal. So of course you get a room. We will run the test early tomorrow, however Orbital will begin researching this here".

He quickly had taken the key away from my neck and tossed it to Orbital. The robot saluted and left the building. Before I could say anything, Kite left down the hallways. Nistro grinned a little and looked after him. Then Nistro waved at me and we began walking down the hallways.

"I think he likes you as well kid. You must be something special, since Kite brought you here." He said "It is not something he does to anybody".

I just shrugged. He had no idea how correct he was. Then I remembered what Nistro had said.

"My name is not Kid, It's Zaira got that, weird flame kid" I said coldly.

"Nistro, call me Nistro kid" Nistro said "Oh I mean Zaira. Let's find you a room shall we?". We continued walking.  
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


Yuma was at the hospital and was standing beside a bed where the doctor's had placed Shark. He was equipped to a lot of machines, like a oxygen mask, a machine who could measure his condition and other stuff. As the doctors had told them, Shark was in a coma, but there were nothing wrong with him physically. However Yuma knew Shark was not gonna wake up. It had gathered all of Shark's strength to even give Yuma that message and now he was out cold until his soul returned. If it ever returned that is. The others looked worried at Shark.

"Is Shark gonna be okay?" Bronk questioned worried. Caswell sighed.

"The doctors just told us, that he was fine" Caswell added "But I don't understand why he doesn't wake up then?".

Yuma looked at the others and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling and was thinking. According to Zaira the others shouldn't know what happened around them, with the numbers and stuff, but Yuma was not sure any longer. They deserved a explanation. He sighed.

 _"Zaira"_ He thought _"I will have to tell them. Please understand, wherever you are"._

"Because Shark's soul has been stolen" Yuma said, which made the others look confused at him. 

Bronk said he should joke around, but the serious look on their friends face, they in the end figures it was no joke.

"You really mean it?" questioned Caswell. Yuma nodded.

"You see, Kite is a number hunter, but when he steals their number, he takes a piece of their soul as well" Yuma told them "The only one who had survived his soul stealing is Zaira. I think that's why he took her, along with my golden key. Astral lives in there".

The others looked surprised, but in the end they decided to help Yuma track down Kite and get Zaira and the key back.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I was actually sleeping pretty well in my room, until someone was knocking pretty hard on the door. It was actually that sound that woke me up. Before I was even out of the bed, the door almost flew open and Dextra, with the most annoying and cold face expression I have ever seen, walked into the room. I was dressed in some night clothes Dextra actually gave me last night. However Dextra only looked cold at me.

"Get up, Kite want to get started with all that lap experiment today" Dextra said coldly. I had a feeling Dextra didn't believe that.

"Um okay" I said groggy "Um what is the clock anyway?". Dextra sneered.

"It is 5 in the morning, now get up and get dressed" She said "I give you 10 minutes".

Then she left the room. I sighed deeply. What was his problem anyway? Did she really honestly think I would do something romantic with Kite today or what? I actually wanted to kick him more than spending time with him in that kind of way. First of all, he is not my type, second of all he is two years older than me, not like that's a problem or anything, and thirdly he is blackmailing me here. Like I ever would spend time with a guy who does things like that. As sooner I am finished with this "Experiment", the quicker I could get home and Shark could get his soul back. I sighed deeply and got out of bed and quickly made myself ready and got dressed. Went Kite said early in the morning, he weren't kidding was he? However I must admit I got a pretty nice room here. It had big windows, a fluffy bed and even it's own bathroom. I had even a little table in here. A knock on the door could be heard, and I could hear Nistro talk in on the other side.

"I am coming in Zaira" he said and opened the door and walked in. He was carrying a trey with food on it. I looked a little confused at him and the trey.

"Burgers for breakfast?" I questioned "Um isn't there something more healthy breakfast somewhere".

Nistro actually grinned. Dextra was right behind him, but she didn't say a thing. She was just standing out in the hallways.

"Nope. But I think you thank me at the end of today Zaira." He said and grinned.

"Why?" I asked confused. Dextra snort coldly at me.

"Because Kite would properly use Photon energy on you a lot today" Dextra said coldly "Which properly drains your energy a lot, if not kills you. Nistro you take care of the rest, I have no intentions on staying here forever".

Then Dextra left. Nistro sighed and placed the tray at the table. He looked after Dextra a little.

"She is a stupid girl, if she just told Kite her feelings, and get rejected, we could get over this jealousy problem. She also could live on, but no, she is not gonna tell him" Nistro said and shrugged. I eat a piece of my burger and looked at him.

"You know Dextra's feelings for Kite?" I asked. Nistro grinned.

"Oh yeah I know alright, everyone in the tower knows alright. Even Kite himself, but I know Kite is not interested in her in that way" Nistro told me "If just Kite told her that he was not interested, then she could move on, but no he doesn't. Something with that he thinks Dextra's loyalty to him, would disappear like that burger you are eating. Man you are fast".

I grinned a little. I was used to that Yuma and Kairi, when she needed energy for a new report, steals people's food. So eat it before they steal it. 

"So Kite is using her?" I questioned. Nistro shook his head.

"It is not like you think. Kite just knows that Dextra would give 110% into her work, thinking she is doing all that for Kite, when that is really not the case. If she asked him. Kite would tell her the truth, but if she doesn't, he doesn't want to scatter her believes" Nistro said "The only thing Kite really loves is Hart".

I was looking at Nistro, and was wondering who Hart is. However before I could, Kite was standing at the doorstep. He was glaring a little at Nistro, before he looked at me.

"Zaira if you are finished eating, we will be going now." He told me and I nodded.

"Nistro keep a window open today, I will fly in with her in the evening" He said. Nistro nodded. He actually opened the window and smirked a little.

"Have a fun flight" He said and before I could ask why? Kite had grabbed me again in bridal style and jumped out of the window. I was kind of in shock here.

"Orbital" Kite said and suddenly Orbital appeared from the window as well. It had apparently been beside Kite, in the shadows, when he entered the room. It equipped itself to Kite in glider mode and seconds later we flew through the air again. When I came over the shock I slammed Kite in the stomach.

"Don't you dare try that again!" I told him. Kite didn't reply to that.  
  
  


Time skip.  
  
  


"Are you finish soon?" I said for the 10. time, or maybe 20. time today. Kite sighed.

"Nope. Now stay still" He said in a annoyed tone.

I sighed and did as he said. I was right now lying inside a some kind of scannings machine. Or at least I think it is a scanning machine. Do I look like a scientist here? However I was sure Kite was one. With all this high tech gear in this lap, and talk about how big the computer is in here. Yuma's key was in some way inside the computer and was getting scanned by Orbital. The little robot sometimes helped with my "experiment", sometimes not. And we had a lot of experiments. However sometimes I wondered to all these tests, why Kite just didn't ask me. Like the Dna test he had on me. (he only took a blood sample) He could just have asked me my blood type you know. Or this stupid scanning, who should determine if I was human or not. I knew I was human, so why go through all the difficulties? However I knew better, not to argue with him, secondly it took longer time for him to analyse Yuma's key, which I had a feeling was a good thing. Maybe scientists was so caught up in there work that they lost common sense? I could hear Kite sneer a little. He was at the end of the machine and was looking at some papers. I figured that he was checking the results of the tests. Orbital was analysing the key again. I sighed deeply. I actually wanted to get out of the machine.

 _"Mistress. Want me to destroy him and the lap?"_ Cy asked _"Then you will get out of here"._

I sighed deeply. Cy was in mini spirit form at my chest and was looking at me. I knew Cy meant it well, but it's destructive ways of seeing things, was just as bad as any other number. The only difference was that Cy cared about me and was protecting me. No other number would do that. Oh maybe Utopia actually would?

"No" I whispered to it "Don't do anything to him, but if he tries to take you away, I will not hesitate to protect you Cy. You are my friend".

 _"And you are my mistress"_ Cy said and had walked up to my head and was trying to nuzzle my cheek, but it was a spirit so it went through it, but it was the thought who count.

Kite opened the machine and told me to get out. I sighed relieved and got out. Mini Cy was sitting on my shoulder and was having a close look at Kite.

"You seem to be in top form" Kite said "That is at least good". I was really confused.

"You did that scanning so you could check my health?" I asked. "Why didn't you just ask me how I was feeling? It would be so darn quicker". Kite shook his head.

"I need the correct numbers. If I am a little off here you will... maybe we take that chat another time" Kite said and evaded my question.

Before I could ask him about it, he made Orbital take me over to a bauble and actually tied my hands and feets.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked in a angry tone "You have no right to do that".

Kite looked at me for a moment and then turned around pretty quickly. I was a little puzzled by that. Was Kite guilty?

"I told you I was gonna find out why you can withstand my powers" Kite said and did his voice sound sad "If you are as strong as you say you are, you have nothing to fear, and your number will still be safe. If not, well at least you and your little boyfriend is together, like all the other souls I get when I hunt numbers".

"Yeah well you are not getting this number or soul!" I yelled back at him "So give me your best shot then Kite". Kite looked at me again with a emotionless expression.

"As you wish Zaira" Kite said "But I will not lie, it will hurt like when I take your number". I sneered at him.

"Just shoot already, so I can go home with Shark's soul. Then I can also think of hundred ways of killing you next time we see each other!" I said angry. I was just pretty angry right now. I was properly blinded a little by it now. Kite shrugged.

"Orbital prepare the beam. Make her have the right position and fire the beam at 75%!" Kite yelled. Orbital actually looked a little pale, if a robot can look like that.

"But master Kite, normally you use 50% when you hunt, isn't this a little too much?" he asked in a worried tone. Kite sneered a little.

"I am raising it got that. She withstood that last time remember. So do as I say or I will trade you for a newer model. One who actually does listen to my orders!" Kite yelled at Orbital.

The robot saluted and walked over to the Pc and pushed some buttons. A computer laser machine appeared. I had a feeling it was the one who fired the beam. Cy was sitting at my chest and told me comforting words and that it would protect me. I smiled inside, but knew this was something we both would feel, no matter how much Cy wanted to protect me. I just knew it. I closed my eyes and waited for the beam to fire.  
  
  


Okay it was an understatement that it hurt. Kite had said it was hurting as much as it did, when he tried to take my number the first time. Well I think he was dead wrong. Either I had forgotten how it felt first time, or Kite had forgotten that if he raised the power on the beam, it would hurt just as much. I think it was properly the last part. I was screaming and screaming like hell when the beam hit me. I was not sure how it looked like, because of my closed eyes, and I was not gonna open them, just to see what color it was. I think I had enough things to do, like making sure Kite didn't get Cy. I could feel my number inside of my chest. What it was doing there, I really had no idea, but I focused on it and made sure it stayed in there. I could hear Cy scream up as well, words like _"You are not hurting her!"_ and _"Me and my mistress are stronger than that!"_ and other stuff. I was actually getting some small smiles on my lips, for some seconds before the pain took over again. Now I understood what Nistro meant by I would thank him + Kite also had given me a good filled lunch as well. All that energy from all that food, was disappearing slowly from my body. I was getting more and more tired, the longer this kept on going. However I was as stubborn as ever. Like a stupid machine should win over us. Cy and my willpower. That was not gonna happen. I was not sure how long this was going on. I had lost count of time. Maybe this had gone one in minutes, hours? I didn't think it was days. Mostly because I, if that was correct, Yuma would have been here by now, wouldn't he? He was never giving up so a rescue mission was properly underway. I just knew. However suddenly the pain stopped up, just like that. I was gasping for air, and I think I could feel sweat on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Kite. He was standing in front of me some meters away, close at the computer. I smirked.

"Ha take that Kite!" I said in triumph "Your stupid machine couldn't do it!". However I had just said that, when I could feel all energy I had left, leave my body and seconds later I passed out.  
  
  


Kite's p.o.v.  
  
  


Kite wasn't saying a thing, when the machine runned out of powers. Truth to be told, it could only stay activated for some minutes. (max. 15) Then it needed to recharge. It used a lot of electricity, and since it did, Heartland would properly be suspicious when he noticed the change in bills. Therefore Kite had put a time limit on it. However that was still a lot of time. Kite couldn't deny that it wasn't pleasant for him, to hear Zaira scream that much, through the time the machine was activated. He was never fond hurting others at all. He was not happy about stealing numbers either. He hated it. However he would do everything to insure his brothers wellbeing. Hart was everything to him. He even would hurt and kill Zaira if he really had to. Kite knew it had been a close call. If the machine hadn't run out of power, the girl would properly had died in the end. Kite was not sure he would even had gotten the number even if he killed her. A thought who properly would haunt him forever. Especially when he had killed someone, and gained nothing at all in the end. It was actually hurting his conscious more than it did, when he took the number holder's soul. When he was doing that, he never really knew where the souls went, (when he had destroyed them) and therefore never knew if he actually killed someone. Here he was 100% sure. Kite looked at Zaira and sighed inside. He looked at Orbital.

"Remove the ropes Orbital" He said.

The robot looked a little surprised at him. Kite knew Orbital was wondering why he was not starting the machine again, but Kite was not that cruel. Zaira had proven she could withstand 75% now. He was not gonna shoot when she was out. That would be wrong. However Kite was impressed with Zaira's bravery. She reminded him a little about himself. She was as stubborn as him. She cared about this number, as much as he cared for Hart. Kite didn't know why she did that though. It was the first time he met a number host and number, who was so close. Like they were in harmony or something like that. Secondly the number was not taking over her, like all the other holders out there. Kite had to find out why.

"Orbital find her a pillow and a blanket" Kite said "She deserves to sleep a little. When you done, give me the test from just now".

"Aye aye Master Kite. I must say I love seeing this nice side of you" Orbital said.

"Shut up Orbital. Give me these test results and find her that pillow and blanket" Kite sneered.

The robot nodded and rushed off. Kite looked at the test results. Minutes after he was frowning a little. This just doesn't seem right.

"Here master, I found them" the robot said and pointed at the things he had in his hands. "She is sure sleeping tightly".

Orbital lifted Zaira up and placed the pillow under her, before placing her back there again. Then he placed the blanket over her.

"Of course" Kite said a little irritated "She lost all her energy from the beam after all. She will be out for a couple of hours at least. What's with these numbers Orbital?".

The bot returned to him and looked at the paper on the screen and then on the papers. Then looked a little puzzled.

"They are exactly the same" He questioned "The numbers from Zaira's test and Yuma's key are the same". Kite nodded and snort.

"Yes. Which is indeed weird. You told me the key came from another world right? However look here then. From the scanning. They indicate she has a force within for some reason" Kite said "She has maybe more than one". Orbital was confused.

"Maybe one of them is the number's energy?" questioned Orbital.

"Maybe" Kite said "However what is the other power then? Maybe astral worlds power?". Orbital looked as confused as Kite now. Kite needed to figure this out.

"Orbital make a better analyse on the key for today" Kite said "Tomorrow we are gonna have an different test on Zaira".

Orbital nodded and rushed around on the giant keyboard to the giant computer. Kite took a look on the sleeping girl and snort a little. Tomorrow Zaira, you are get a challenge indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a,n: well that was that for now. Hope you like it. the next chapter Zaira is having her challenge Kite spoke off. she is also meeting a certain cute boy we all love. or I hope so. Yuma and the others begins their rescue mission or at least their search. 


	14. Kite has a brother? Zaira's meeting with Hart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


Yuma was lying in his hammock at the hems. It was nightfall, but he couldn't sleep. He was looking out at the window at the beautiful moon and stars who was shown in the sky. There were no clouds and if it had been any other night, Yuma would be thrilled over this beautiful scenery. However he wasn't.

"Zaira, Astral" He mumbled to himself. It was the first night without Astral and now adopted sister Zaira, and he was missing them a lot. Caswell told them he had a plan and that they should meet after school in the classroom. However until then they had to go home and pretend everything was normal. Yuma had lied a little to grandma and Kairi about Zaira. He told them she was at Shark's place, mostly because Shark was living by himself and had no parents to check up on him, even though he was at the hospital. Kairi hadn't gotten the news on his condition yet, but it was only a matter of time. Yuma hoped he had gotten Zaira home by that time. However when he told Grandma that lie, Haru had frowned a little, like she hadn't believed his story at all, but luckily Grandma didn't call the police or anything like that. Maybe she thought Yuma and Zaira could handle it, whoever the problem was, and Yuma was glad she did. His grandma was so sweet. Yuma looked up at the moon again.

"Don't worry Sis. Don't worry Astral, I will bring you both home, together with Shark's soul of course" Yuma said and clenched his fist a little "I am so feeling the flow on this one". Then he finally fell asleep again.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I woke up, gasping for air and found out I was in a unfamiliar place, but right now I really didn't care. I had this strange dream.

"Yuma" I whispered and grabbed my head. Not sure about what I had dreamed actually, but Yuma had definitely been in there. Then I looked around.

"Where.. where am I?" I questioned. I was not sure where I was, but I knew I was in some kind of bed. Suddenly a little light was glowing near me. It was not to bright, but not to dark either. It resembled a flashlight actually.

"Ah you are awake" said a voice "Master Kite is going to be glad to hear that, then I can leave your side soon Zaira". I was a little confused.

"Orbital 7 is that you? Where am I? Why is it so dark here?" I asked. Orbital sighed.

"Ah yes you were out cold when Master Kite brought you back, we are back in your room, wait I will make some light in here, forgot you are not a robot" He said and I could hear something moving and then the light in the room went on. I closed my eyes because of the sudden light, but when I a minute later opened then, I saw Orbital beside my bed in my room at Heartland tower. I was really confused.

"Orbital 7 what are you doing here? Why am I back here? I thought I was at Kite's lab and then.." I was rubbing my head "I remember nothing". Orbital sighed deeply.

"Master Kite told me you properly wouldn't. Yes we were at the lab, you went out cold after the experiment, and after hours were my master and I researched the key a little, we decided to call it a day. He took you with us, when he left the lab. You sleepted so tightly, we properly could drop a bomb and you wouldn't wake up" the robot told me "He brought you in here and made me guard you until you woke up. He said you would wake up in a unusual time of the day, and my master was correct like always". I looked surprised at him. I hadn't even notice all that. I looked quickly around. Had Kite taken Cy? I hoped he hadn't.

"Cy!" I yelled "Cy where are you?". I could feel a little wind around me and the number card appeared in my hand. Then Cy in mini spirit form appeared on my bed.

 _"Yes Mistress, I am here. You called?"_ It said and tilted it's head. I sighed relived. Since I couldn't touch Cy directly I decided to hug it's card instead.

"I thought Kite had taken you Cy" I said. Cy shook it's head.

 _"No one can take me from you my mistress. We are one"_ Cy said and tried to rub my cheek, but went through it. Orbital looked at me. He couldn't see Cy but he could see me hug the card. The bot sighed again. I ignored it. Then suddenly my stomach was growling. I blushed a little. Orbital looked at me and tilted it's head again.

"You are hungry eh, well it is no wonder, you slept 12 hours after all. However it is in the middle of the night, so I will have to do with this" Orbital said and pointed at the night table.

A glas with water and a plate with two big sandwiches. I was almost drooling. I grabbed the plate and quickly ate the sandwich pretty fast. Cy had disappeared into it's card. When I was finished eating, Orbital took the plate.

"So where is Kite anyway?" I asked "Is he sleeping now or?". The robot sighed.

"I wish he would" Orbital said worried "But Master Hart had a nightmare and.. ups I said to much".

I sneered a little. I had heard that name a million times now. Kite mentioned that name when he was stealing Cy for the first time, Nistro mentioned it as well and now Orbital. Who was this Hart everyone was talking about? However instead like everyone figured I would react, I just yawned a little.

"Whatever. However I think I will sleep a little more, before dawn" I said and placed myself in the bed, and tossed the blanket over my head. I was pretending that I was sleeping. I could hear Orbital move around a little.

"Well master Kite said you would be more tired. So that is properly a good idea, he has another test tomorrow after all" Orbital said "I will inform my master that you have been awake once. He will decide what to do then". I just let out a snooze and waited until I heard the door close. I waited some seconds and then I secretly followed him.  
  
  


I had followed Orbital though the corridors of this floor and after some minutes, he was at the elevator to this floor. However Orbital continued over to a generator of some sort, or a link plug in, or what else you call it. I really didn't care here.

"Orbital 7 here. Requesting access to Hart's room" He said. I widened my eyes. Was this Hart so important that they had extra security? However a computer of some sort said "Confirmed" and a shiny spot appeared on the floor.

"Countdown 10... 9... 8" a elevator voice said and Orbital placed himself at the spot.

I bit myself in the lip and waited for the countdown to be almost at 0. Then I jumped forward and rushed toward the elevator. Before Orbital even noticed it, I was at the shining elevator spot. It started to move upwards. Orbital had finally noticed me.

"Zaira what in the world are you doing in here?" Orbital said angry and tried to push me out, but some invisible glass walls was around the elevator. I snort a little.

"I want to know who Hart is" I said and smirked "Everyone is talking about him and now I want to know who that is". Orbital looked in real horror now.

"Oh no no, You don't!" He said and sounded scared "Mas... master Kite would get angry... oh he would... You have to leave now". He pushed me again. I pushed back.

"Yeah let's fight then. You can't go in drill mode. It is to little space in here" I said "I am not leaving until I know who Hart is". Orbital hit my arm and sneered.

"I am no pushover girl!" He yelled "I am knocking you out before Master Hart's room then". I smirked and in the end a fight between me and orbital began.  
  
  


Kite's p.o.v.  
  
  


"How are you Hart?" Kite asked worried "Is that bad dream gone yet?".

He was looking concerned at his little brother who was lying in his bed, staring up in the ceiling. He was holding Hart's hand to make him relax a little.

"I am not sure Kite. I am just seeing this dragon every time I fell asleep. I am a little scared big brother" Hart said worried and squeezed his hand a little "Maybe it will eat me and do stuff...". Kite sighed a little.

"It won't. I will protect you. Me and Galaxy eyes will protect you, you know that Hart" Kite said and tried to smile a little. It just ended as a fake one. Hart didn't notice though. He was still looking up at the ceiling still. He sighed deeply.

"Maybe the dragon is there to eat me, because there is something wrong with me Kite" Hart said in a worried tone "You always tell me stuff about things I like, but I don't remember liking these things... I am just not normal big brother".

Kite looked worried at Hart and sighed deeply inside. It pained him inside to see his little brother like this. So worried, so scared and so lost. He wished he could do something. He hoped that everything just would return back to normal. When Hart was still himself and knew how hot chocolate tasted and would laugh. Oh he missed his brothers smiles. He would do everything to see these smiles.

"No dragon would eat you Hart" Kite reassured him "Galaxy eyes wouldn't allow it".

"Yeah, Galaxy eyes are awesome" Hart said in a little happy tone "When you big brother and galaxy eyes are together, no one can beat you two ever". Kite smiled.

"Yeah you got that right. Just wait and see Hart, soon everything would be better". Hart looked at him and was about to say something, when a voice from the computer told Kite that Orbital was on his way. Kite would have him make hot chocolate for Hart then when he arrived. That would make Hart relax a little. There were tighter security in the day, on Hart's room than it was in the night, therefore Kite knew Orbital 7 was arriving.

"I wish something interesting happens Kite" Hart said and sighed "I want something fun. Do you think we can do that big brother?". Kite smiled and rubbed his hair.

"Sure as soon as we both are finished work, I will take you to a fun place I promise" Kite said.

Hart smiled for some seconds, but then went silent again. A sound from the elevator told Kite Orbital almost there, and when the elevator arrived Kite got up from the bed and turned toward the glowing spot.

"Finally Orbital. What took you so long? Go make..."

However he never finished the sentence. He was actually staring at Orbital and the girl Zaira, who he finally had noticed there as well. They were in a middle of fight. Orbital had just headbutted Zaira and screamed something like "Take that girl!", however seconds later Zaira had grabbed around Orbital's long neck and was shaking him like hell. If this was a human, it would properly get strangled by now. Zaira snort coldly.

"Ha is that the best you can do Orbital!" She screamed "You are not so tough when you are not in drill mode". Orbital was sneering like hell.

"Leet goo of my neck!" He yelled and tackled Zaira. She fell to the ground. Zaira sneered and tackled Orbital back and was trying to pull him into a wrestling grip.

"Who is that?" questioned Hart and looked at Zaira "What are they doing big brother?". Kite sneered a little. That was not what he had expected Orbital was doing, when he arrived here. He looked at Hart.

"Someone who likes to annoy me a lot" Kite replied. Hart looked at Zaira.

"But it looks like they are having fun Kite. Can I play with them as well?" He asked.

"No!" Kite said "Wait here a moment".

Kite walked over to them and was standing close at them, but not as close that he would get hit. He coughed a little.

"Orbital 7 what are you doing?" Kite said in a cold tone. The bot reacted instantly.

"Ma... ma-ster Kite" It said stuttered "I didn't know... are we already at Hart's room?".

He was properly gonna say something more, when he got slammed in the head by a fist from Zaira. She smiled in triumph.

"Ha take that Orbital! I will meet Hart and that's that!" She said out loud. Kite sighed.

"Hello Zaira, what are you doing here? Or better yet, what are you doing to Orbital?" Kite said coldly. Zaira stopped up with whatever she was doing and let go of Orbital.

"Hello Kite" she said coldly "I am beating him up can't you see that. He began pushing me suddenly". Orbital, who was lying on the ground, got up quickly.

"I am sorry ma... master Kite. She snuck into the elevator in the last second. I couldn't stop her. She insist on meeting Hart" Orbital said. Kite sneered angry.

"Leave now!" He said to Zaira in a cold tone. The girl just snort.

"Nope. I want to meet this Hart everyone is talking about" she said and snort "and I am not leaving until I do". Kite clenched his fists. She was so damn stubborn. However Kite didn't want to show his brother to this annoying girl.

"I am Hart" said a voice suddenly and Kite turned around. Hart walked towards them now. Kite sneered inside. This was not good at all.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I was trying pretty hard to beat up Orbital when Kite's voice spoke to me. Orbital and I had been so occupied fighting, that we hadn't noticed anything around us. Secondly this was a pretty important fight. I was not gonna lose to a robot ever.

"Hello Zaira, what are you doing here? And what are you doing to Orbital?" He asked. I snort and replied that I was beating him up, which Kite apparently didn't like. Or was it that I apparently was in this person Hart's room? I was not sure here. Orbital tried to defend himself and explained how I snuck into the elevator. I really didn't care there, however Kite was glaring pretty cold at me, with cold eyes.

"Leave now!" He said pretty angry. I just shook my head.

"Nope I want to meet this Hart everyone is talking about" I said and snort "And I am not leaving until I do".

I noticed that Kite had clenched his fists. He really didn't want me to meet this person Hart. However suddenly I could hear a little voice speak.

"I am Hart" it said.

I noticed that Kite had turned a little around. He didn't look happy at all. I got up from the floor and followed Kite's gaze. A little boy with short blue hair and yellow eyes was looking at me. He was dressed in a dark blueish outfit, who was a sleeveless jacket and shorts. Right now he barefooted, as he walked out of something, who look like a bed. Kite didn't look happy at all.

"I am Hart" the boy said again and looked at me. Then at Kite "Who is she? She says she want's to meet me big brother".

I was stunned by these words. Hart was Kite's little brother. I didn't even know Kite had a brother, or cared for one. Kite sighed.

"This is... Zaira" Kite said slowly while staring at me with a cold look who told me, that if you touch Hart you will be dead, look. "She is staying here for a while".

Hart looked at me for a moment. Then he walked over and stared at me, and I did at him as well. Cy appeared beside me in mini form as well. She was sitting at my shoulder.

 _"Mistress, I can feel strange powers from him"_ Cy said. I nodded. I felt drawn to him in some weird way. Hart took my hand suddenly.

"Hi I am Hart. Nice to meet you" Hart said slowly and was suddenly staring at my shoulder "You have a wolf at your shoulder".

I looked surprised at him. Hart was pointing a finger towards Cy. I quickly grabbed his hand, knowing Cy wasn't always so nice to strangers. It had actually never meet anyone who could see it. Astral could sometimes, but only when Cy wanted it.

"Um yeah, you can see Cy?" I asked "A wolf can be unpredictable Hart. Cy is pretty protective over me, so maybe it doesn't want you too close". Hart looked at Cy.

"Hi Cy, my name is Hart and this is my big brother Kite" Hart said "Zaira is nice".

 _"My mistress is always nice"_ Cy said in a neutral tone _"She is a great mistress, just don't hurt her, and we will get along"._

I sighed. Cy was too protective now. Hart was staring at Cy and nodded. He was about to say something, when Kite took his hand.

"Well Hart it is about time you go to bed now" He said in a calm scary tone "Orbital take care of Hart. I will take Zaira back to her room now". Hart looked sad now.

"But big brother, she just arrived, can't she stay a little longer" Hart pleads. Kite was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

"No Hart your brother is right, I have to go now" I said and bowed down, so we were eye to eye "But one day we will met again and do something fun together with Cy".

"Is that a promise?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah it is" I said and took his little finger "It is a pinkie promise".

Hart nodded. Kite had let go of Hart's hand and walked back to the elevator with me. He didn't show it, but he had a close look at me all the time. I just could feel it.  
  
  


We took the elevator down to the floor I was staying at. Kite was silent in the elevator, but as soon as we had left it, he broke it. He actually slammed me into the wall. I could properly defend myself against him, but I actually let him. I knew he would do something like this.

"If you ever tell anyone that you met Hart, and I mean anyone, I will make your life a hell understand!" Kite said coldly "And if you ever hurt him, you will be dead!".

"Gezz, can't you say that in a nicer tone" I said a little mockingly "Of course I will not hurt or tell anyone about him". Kite sneered, but then he let go of me.

"Good. Because you don't want me as a enemy" He said coldly. I snort back at him.

"Neither would you, me" I said "My number can get be as dangerous, but why are you so protective over Hart anyway". Kite froze. 5 minutes later he sighed.

"You. .. I don't know why, but I think I can trust you... a little" Kite said "My brother is sick. I hunt numbers to make him better". We had walked down the corridors, but when Kite told me that, I stopped up.

"So you hunt numbers... to save Hart?" I said in disbelief "At the cost of people's souls?". Kite sighed a little, but nodded.

"I will do everything to protect my brother" Kite said "When I have figured out how to get your number, you will sadly share the same fate. You will never keep your promise to my brother. You are getting him false hope here". I sighed a little.

"Geez I look forward to die then" I said sarcastically "But you could make me meet Hart just once again. Before you kill me?". Kite looked at me for a moment.

"I will think about that" He just said. We continued walking, when a loud sound from my stomach began rumbling. I turned embarrassed pretty fast. Kite just looked at me.

"Hungry eh?" He said and smirked "You didn't eat my sandwiches did you?".

"I ate the sandwiches, but your stupid beam made me lose all my energy" I said and snort. Then looked surprised at him "Your sandwiches? Like YOU made them. I didn't know you could make food". Kite shrugged a little.

"I make lunch for Hart once in a while, but beside that, I am suck at cooking" Kite said "Orbital makes the rest of the meals or makes other do it". I looked at him.

"Kite what are we to each other?" I questioned "Our relationship? You keep me in secret here, because you are keeping me as a laprat, but gives me a room and food. You have sworn to kill me, to get my number and uses experiments to do so, but also claims not to be enemies with me?". Kite stopped up. He looked coldly at me.

"Associates" Kite said some minutes after "Or workmates. A workmate, who I have the attentions to kill. Let get you back to you room. I have a big assignment for you tomorrow".

I shrugged and we both stopped talking. Kite returned me to my room, saying there will arrive some food later, and left the place. I sighed deeply and placed myself at the bed. Even through Kite would never admit it, and if that all these circumstances with the numbers and Hart hadn't occurred, I think me and Kite could become friend. Or at least I hoped. Minutes later I fell asleep.  
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


Time skip.  
  
  


Yuma and his group of friends was standing in a classroom, and was talking to their teacher Mr. Kay. Apparently that plan from Caswell, had something to do with Mr. Kay. Caswell had explained to Yuma only, that since Mr. Kay had these super computer skills (he did crash the whole city with a crash bug virus when he was taken over by a number remember), and since Caswell had a hunch Kite would research his key and examine it, then maybe they could track down the source. With the help of their teacher of course. Mr. Kay looked shocked at them.

"You want me to track down some thief?" He asked in disbelief. They all nodded.

"We are counting on you Mr. Kay" Caswell said. "The only thing you shall do is upload a virus into the data space, and find Kite's computer he is using". The teacher scratched his hair. Yuma had a feeling he didn't want to.

"I don't know?" Mr. Kay said "I am a teacher after all, not a detective".

"But nothing Mr. Kay!" Yuma yelled "The only way to rescue Zaira, save Shark and Astral are if you help us".

Mr. Kay looked really surprised now. He was about to say something, when Caswell grabbed Kay's hand and said they had to talk in private. Yuma couldn't hear what they were talking about, but some minutes later, Caswell turned towards them with a big grin.

"He is going to help!" He yelled. Yuma smiled. Soon Zaira. Soon Astral I will save you both and free Shark's soul from Kite.  
  
  


They all assembled at the computer network at school. Mr. kay was sitting with a computer and was touching the keyboard pretty fast. Caswell had told that this was Mr. Kay's own private school computer, and it would be hard to trace. Yuma just hoped they would hurry it up.

"Um you guys, is it really a good idea to hack into the data net with a virus?" Bronk asked a little worried. Caswell smiled.

"Don't worry this virus is totally harmless. It only tracks all energy sources relating Yuma's key. We will find it in no time" Caswell told them. "All thanks to Mr. Kay of course".

Yuma and the others nodded. Yuma sighed deeply inside. He just hoped that whatever the key was, Zaira was there as well. It would be a heck of work to find her, if she was not there as well. Mr. Kay sighed relieved now.

"Now the virus has been uploaded, now we just need to wait" Kay said.

"Yeah and hope Kite uses a computer to examine the key" Bronk added. The others didn't say anything to that reply. They just hoped he did.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


Time skip.  
  
  


"Okay so let me get this straight Kite" I said in a coldly tone "You want me to duel Dextra on this dueling field". Kite sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yeah" He said in the same coldly tone (the duel field was inside Kite's lab and looks like the one Kaiba used on his airship in battle city) I sneered a little.

"And you will use these photon energies on the field under the whole duel" I asked.

"Um yeah" He just said again.

"And you know I am gonna have the hell of a duel with a lot of pain and maybe die?" I added. Kite looked coldly at me and shrugged.

"Yeah I know" Kite said "If it makes you feel better, then I have a hunch you will survive".

I sneered coldly at him. Orbital had made my feet stick to the duel field in some way with some metal bars, so I couldn't escape. Of course he just told me the real experiments after I couldn't run away. Dextra was looking at me from the other side of the field. She was actually also stuck to this duel field as well.

"If you are so sure I will survive Kite, then why are we doing this anyway" I asked him "You will get nothing out of this, beside me getting hurt". Kite sighed.

"I am getting some out of this, stupid girl" Kite said "You can be so annoying".

"Says the guy who is about to kill me" I replied coldly "You are a darn idiot Kite".

"Hey you can't talk to Kite in that way" said Dextra suddenly and interrupted me. She was glaring at me. I just snort at that reply. Kite looked at us.

"It is okay Dextra" Kite said "She is normally this annoying and she has the right to be angry at me".

Dextra looked from Kite to Zaira. Then she snort a little and crossed her arms. I sighed deeply. This was going to be a long hurtful duel.  
  
  


This was actually not so painful as the last experiment. As soon as Kite started that old looking duel field, who actually was hightech, when he started it, the field was surrounded in some blue weird light. Kite told me I should summon my number really quickly, and duel like I normally do. Secondly he told me I should defend against the lights in some way. Like when I did, when he tried to grab my number the second time. I had no idea on how to do that, but Cy appeared at my shoulder as mini spirit. Sometimes I wonder if it likes being in that form. However it told me, that I believed in myself and it, like we were one, I could protect myself at will. Cy did however point out I would get tired to much if I used to much of my power, whatever that means. I still had no clue about these powers I had. However as soon as the duel started and I figured out the rhythm of these blue lights, I had to get hurt a couple of times before I figured it out, it was pretty easy to defend against it. My defense looked like a pink force field who was surrounded myself, in these seconds the blue energy tried to enter my body. It actually happens every time I made a move. The duel on the other hand was going great. Not the best challenge I have had, mostly because Dextra was quite angry at me for some reason and couldn't play her best. I had a feeling she could be a lot better. Cy and one of my other monsters had just destroyed another of her butterflies monster, when I had enough. I wanted a real challenge. I looked at Dextra.

"Okay. What is your problem with me?" I asked her in a angry tone "You have hated me the minute I set foot in heartland tower". Dextra looked at me.

"Orbital. I think I need to see some of the test results in the next room" Kite said interrupting me "and I mean NOW".

Orbital saluted and the two males left the room. They were properly headed for the computer room. I looked at Dextra.

"OH I see. You are jealous that I am spending so much time together with Kite" I said and snort "Get in into your thick head. I am not in love with him. We are not even friends". Dextra looked at me and snort.

"You are only saying that, because you want me to let my guard down" Dextra said "I saw you on the glider with him. Having your arms around his waist". I sneered.

"Oh you think it is because I love him" I was rolling around with my eyes "The only reason I did that, was because he threatened to let go of me. I didn't want to die and I had no trust in Kite whatsoever". Dextra snort again.

"That's the most stupid excuse I ever have heard!" Dextra said coldly "I don't believe you. Why in the world would you be here, if you no were interested in Kite?". '

"Interested. I am not interested in that thick headed blondie who is trying to take my number and kill me!" I said angry "You can have him! The only reason that I am here, is that Kite has my friends soul and blackmailed me to come with him! If I didn't know the reason, why Kite is doing all this, I would properly hate him now. But I just can't! After all he is trying to safe Hart". Dextra widened her eyes.

"You... you have met Hart" she said surprised "How? Why? Who told you?".

"I followed Orbital at night and snuck into the elevator to Hart's room" I said "Kite told me everything afterward, with threads and stuff". Dextra sighed.

"Yeah so that's why Kite is nice to you" Dextra said. I was confused here. Kite was nice? Dextra sighed a little. Then she looked at me.

"Fine. I believe you then" She said "Well shall we continue the duel? Kite asked me for this favor, and I can't turn him down now". I smiled a little.

"Sure. But you are gonna lose" I said. Dextra snort coldly.

"Dream on kid. Dream on".  
  
  


Kite's p.o.v.  
  
  


Kite sighed deeply. He was in the computer room, but he could see and hear the girls on the monitor. They were discussing him. Like it was something he wanted to happen right now. He had known the reason for Dextra's jealousy, since the first time Zaira appeared here. Kite must admit Zaira was quite direct and demanding sometimes. He sighed deeply, when the girls was discussing him. Where in the world had Dextra that stupid idea that he loved Zaira? Yeah okay Zaira was sweet if you kicked off the annoying attitude. She also cared about Hart, but that was it. She was not even his type. Kite sighed again. Could Dextra not realise that he was not into anyone right now. Not even her. He hadn't the time to think about girls and other stuff. The only thing he cared about was Hart.

"Ma...ster Kite, we got another reading from the duel" Orbital said. Kite turned towards his robot.

"What does it say Orbital? Anything different than the others?" He asked.

"Not really Mas...ter Kite" the robot said "However her reading has the same energy niveau as the key. Like we suspected". Kite looked up at the monitor.

"How the reading with the key coming along?" he asked "Last time we uncovered that the key has it's own space inside. I suspect it is Astral world".

"Yes I suspect that as well Ma... master Kite" Orbital said "However the problem is how to get in there. I have tried everything I could, but nothing".

Kite didn't say a thing at first. He looked up at the key. Then at the duel with Zaira and Dextra. Zaira had just won, and like every other duel, she and Dextra was free of the metal bars. Kite looked at Orbital. The robot looked at him as well.

"Orbital make Dextra leave again. She is not gonna see this. Tell her to do something for me, something she like doing, and make her do it" Kite told him.

"Um that would be taking care of Hart for you" Orbital said slowly. Kite sneered.

"Well normally I wouldn't do this, but tell her to take care of Hart for me then. This is really big, I can feel it" Kite said "When you have make Dextra leave, bring Zaira in here". Orbital looked really confused at him.

"Um why if I may ask Master?" the robot asked him. Kite smirked.

"I think I have found a way to open up the key" He said coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well Kite certainly seem to end this chapter pretty good. Well the next follows the anime again. There will be a secret memory with Zaira and Astral in the next chapter as well, together with Zexal. 


	15. Dueling, Memories and Zexal. part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


"You really love tying me up, don't you Kite" I said and sneered.

Orbital had placed me in some kind of chair and had tied me up with metal bars so I couldn't leave. Kite stood by side and sighed a little.

"You are easier to deal with, when you are tied up yes" Kite said and looked at Orbital "Status report, how is her health Orbital?".

The robot turned it's head around so it was looking at Kite. It was operating a big computer.

"Zaira is less tired from what we are anticipated Ma...ster Kite. So we are good to go" Orbital said and the computer lit a little up. I could see Yuma's golden key in there.

"Good. Place the electrodes on her then" Kite said and began walking away from me.

"Wait what is going on?" I asked "What are you gonna do? Why is Yuma's key in the computer?". Kite stopped up and looked me for some seconds.

"I am trying to opening the key. Apparently it has it's own space in there. I having a theory about that this pendant is from Astral world. You see I heard a rumor about that there should be a messenger from Astral world, who brought the numbers with him to earth" Kite said and looked intensive at me now. "You don't know anything thing about that do you?".

I looked confused at him. However I had a really bad feeling now. He was talking about Astral. I shook my head a little. Kite looked at me.

"Oh really?" He said in a disbelieved tone "So you know nothing eh. Then you properly doesn't know that the keys energy reading and the reading from your experiments are the same".

I widened my eyes a lot. I didn't know that. However maybe that's why I could touch Astral and see him as well? I really didn't know and right now I didn't care. He was targeting my friend Astral. I shook my head again.

"That's a shame" said Kite and shrugged "Because if you did and told me, this experiment would be finished quicker. This is the last one. After this one, I will send you home with your friend's soul".

I sneered inside. So he is trying to make me tell him what I know about Astral eh, well he could forget it. If he ever got inside the key to Astral, he would properly steal his numbers. Not that I didn't have any faith in Astral's dueling skills, but it was Kite we are talking about. He did out duel both Yuma and Astral last time, and if he got the numbers Astral would disappear. I just couldn't let that happen. He was my friend.

"I don't know what you are talking about Kite" I said "But if it is the last experiment, then let's get it over with, so I can get home".

Kite shrugged a little and Orbital placed the electrodes on my body. One on my chest near the heart, two on my cheeks and two in each palms of my hands. I had a feeling I looked stupid.

"You never explained what I am here for?" I said angry and sneered at Kite "Why do I actually have these electrodes on". Kite, who had been staring at the pc for now, looked a me for a little bit.

"Like I said, I am trying to open this key, and since you're reading matches it, you must be the puzzle to open it" Kite said. "The electrodes are provided with photon energy, which properly would make your power protect you, and when it does, you will open the pendant for me".

I looked in horror. I had no intention of helping him here at all. I decided to say nothing for now. Kite looked still at me, but when I didn't say anything, he turn towards the computer again.

"Orbital start the process" He ordered. Orbital saluted and pushed some buttons on the pc. I could feel the electrodes vibrate a little and then they turned blue.

"Use your power Zaira" Kite instructed "Or you and your number won't survive".

I let out a scream. I looked angry at him, but I knew he was right. I let out another scream and focused. Then suddenly something happened. A sensation went through my body and this weird voice was ringing again.

_**"It is soon time for Zexal Zaira.** _ **_Are you prepared to do everything to protect them? Or will you be their downfall"._ **

"What do you mean?" I said out loud, but the voice didn't speak again.

"Master Kite... the reading, the pendant... it is reacting" Orbital said in a stunned voice.

I blinked with my eyes and heard some weird vibration. The key was spinning uncontrollably and I felt... kind of stronger. I have never felt stronger in my life, but at the same time I felt so darn dizzy. My head was spinning.

"Master Kite this reading is off the charge. It is also different that the other test" Orbital said "Master...we may lose her".

I was suddenly tired as well. I closed my eyes. Then some seconds later I felt someone shaking me.

"Oh no no. You dare die on me Zaira!" I could hear someone say and knew it was Kite. "I will not be responsible for your dead, before I get your number, or before you have kept your promise to Hart, so pull yourself together Zaira, you are stronger than this right". I looked at him weakly.

"I am sleepy Kite. Let me sleep" I said and closed my eyes. 5 seconds later I felt a stinging pain on my cheek and sneered.

"Aw you damn idiot. It is not polite to hit a girl!" I yelled and looked angry at Kite.

He had just slammed my cheek. Kite shrugged and grabbed the electrode cables and pulled them off. I sneered because of the quick pain. But I got slowly better after he did that. I was not too tired now.

"I can't let you die Zaira. The experiment is called off" Kite said "Hart would never forgive me... and that's the only reason".

I was rolling with my eyes. Kite wouldn't admit that he cared. He was actually as stubborn as Shark sometimes.

"Master Kite... the reading is continuing" said Orbital frantically "It is hitting the climax and the pendant is still reacting".

Kite turned towards the computer and the key. I could feel the vibration from the key as well. It make me both good and bad. Like you are eating something you really like, but you kind of eaten to many of it.

"Have you gathered the energy we got from Zaira?" Kite asked and Orbital nodded.

"Then keep the energy near the key and lets see what happens" Kite said and Orbital did that.

I was looking from the chair in awe. This was kind of interesting at least. Suddenly the key began flashing and a beam got shot out from the key. A worm hole or a vortex or a portal was created and I sighed. I had a good feeling where this portal thing leads too. It leads properly inside the key and to Astral. Kite looked at the vortex and smirked a little. Then he looked at me and then Orbital.

"Orbital stay behind and take care of her" Kite said and pointed at me "Make sure she never follows me or escapes understood". The robot saluted and seconds later Kite jumped into the vortex. I sighed deeply.

"Astral" I whispered "I am sorry". I hoped he was prepared to face Kite.  
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


"Hurry it up Mr. Kay!" said Yuma angry "I need to find Astral and Zaira before it is to late". Bronk and Caswell tried to calm Yuma just a little bit down.

"I am trying" Kay said and sighed "The virus hasn't detected something yet".

Suddenly the pc said a strange bib sound, and Mr. kay quickly entered the computer. One of his crash bugs pointed at a point on the map, showing a big warehouse of some sort, or facility. Yuma was not sure, but he didn't care. The only thing he was interested in was getting his friends back.

"The virus has detected something from a warehouse, in the middle of the city. It is owned by Mr. heartland. I didn't know there was a warehouse there" Kay said confused. Yuma clenched his fists.

"That must be where my key and Zaira is" Yuma said and began rushing off. _Don't worry Zaira and Astral, I will come and save you!!_  
  
  


Astral's p.o.v.  
  
  


Astral was of course inside the key and was confused. The ship in here had stopped moving for quite a bit of time. He wonders what had made it stop. Secondly he couldn't get out of the key. He always could that when Yuma and Zaira was around, so why couldn't he now? And lastly, he had been hearing these weird screams in here. Not really that loud, it was just like a ekko of something, but Astral knew it couldn't be a coincidence. He had a feeling he knew that voice, but couldn't quite remember right now. However he wished that he could get out and make that person stop screaming. It was never a good sign when people were screaming. Then he heard something new. Not a scream this time, but more like a sentence.

 _"Astral I am sorry"_ the voice said and Astral knew instantly that voice. It was Zaira's!

"Zaira?" he replied and hoped she would reply as well, but there was no answer.

Astral wondered. Had all the screams been Zaira screaming? If so, what was she screaming about? And most importantly who had hurt her?! She was apparently his friend. That was what Astral knew about her in the memories. However he had also grown a little fond of her, like he is with Yuma. Yeah maybe Zaira could be hard to handle sometimes. These million times she was running away and she could yell and scream at you, for no apparently good reason. She needed to get out with her frustrations some time, and she had a stubborn attitude, but deep beneath all that, Zaira really was a girl with a good heart. Good intentions! Therefore Astral really wished to stop these screams and stop them whoever was hurting her. Suddenly Astral sensed something, and turned around. A boy was standing some meters away from him. Astral's heart skipped a beat. It was Kite. Kite the number hunter. Astral looked at him, and a lot of questions got answered. Why the key stopped, why he couldn't get out and lastly, he must be the one who's hurting Zaira. Or at least Astral thought it was him. The number cards flew around Astral, like a shield, when he looked a little frightened at Kite.

"We meet at last" Kite said and smirked "You must be the visitor from Astral world".

"I should have known it was you Kite" Astral said and sighed.

If he was here, it could only mean, he was here to take away the numbers and his few memories he had gained. Kite looked at him.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned.

"We were opponents in a duel once" Astral told him. Kite was staring at him, and seconds later, his gaze fell on the number 39 Utopia.

"That card," Kite said "Oh so you really have teamed up with that twerp Yuma. I really can't imagining you teaming up with him". Astral looked curious at him.

"Well at least Yuma is not a thief" Astral said "Aren't you the one who stole the golden key?". Kite shrugged a little.

"Oh so that is what that pendant is called" Kite said "Well that is interesting. Wonder how you, that key and the girl Zaira are connected to each other? You know her don't you?". Astral looked at him with a cold expression.

"I do" He said "Are you the one who hurt her? Are you the one who makes her scream Kite? These echoing screams in here".

Astral noticed Kite hesitate just a little. He had been on his way over to Astral, but he had stopped up, when Astral mentioned Zaira's name. It made Astral puzzled a little. What was with him? Then Kite looked at him with a cold expression. He looked determined.

"Yeah I did. I am trying to get my hands on her number. Just like I am with yours now" Kite told him. Astral looked at him. It looked like he was regretting something.

"But you didn't succeed did you" Astral said coldly. He needed to know "Tell me Kite why are you hunting numbers?". Kite looked at him.

"No I didn't. But sooner or later I will" he told Astral coldly "And you first. Why are you hunting numbers". Astral sighed inside. This boy was as stubborn as Zaira.

"Because the numbers are fragments of my memories. I need them to remember?" Astral told him. Kite looked a little skeptical at him.

"To remember eh? That is interesting" Kite said "I want to know the secrets about the numbers. All secrets there is, like the ones about Astral world and Barian world. I also what to know the new secrets about that girl Zaira now to. You see I thought she was one of your kind. A Astral citizen or something like that, since she has such a close connection with her number, but Zaira doesn't look like you. However she can still be one in disguise though".

Astral looked at him. Zaira came from Astral world? Why did he think that? She looked like human and she has nothing whatsoever that made her like him. However he could not be sure, since he couldn't quite remember.

"I do not know. I told you I need the numbers to remember. If she is, a number will have the answer I seek" Astral said. Kite shrugged.

"Well actually all that doesn't matter, because I am here to snatch all the numbers you have" Kite said and smirked "I have a feeling you not gonna give them up by your free will, so how about a duel?".

Astral sneered inside but nodded. He couldn't avoid Kite any longer he had to face him. Kite smirked and did his photon transformation and Astral made a duel disk out of nowhere, and equipped it to his arm.

"Let's duel" they both screamed and the duel began.  
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


Yuma was running towards the city, towards Kite's lap alias warehouse. He was quickly followed by his group of friends, who just couldn't let him go alone on this rescue mission. They was almost there when Yuma felt some weird vibration coming from his deck.

"Um Yuma why is your deck case glowing?" asked Tori confused. Yuma bit his lip.

"I think Astral is using them" He said and clenched his fists "That can only mean that Kite has gotten to Astral in some way. We have to hurry, he and Zaira need our help".

The others nodded and rushed towards the warehouse.  
  
  


Time skip.  
  
  


Yuma and his team was standing in front of the warehouse and was looking at a giant shut door. Yuma was knocking on the door to make the people inside open up, but there were no reaction. Then he tried opening it with force. His friends all helped and miraculously they got the giant door open. Yuma was happy like hell, thinking they were so strong. That until they got a call from Mr. Kay who told them he had uploaded a new virus to crash the security in this facility. Yuma sighed a little when he found out it was not them who had opened the door, but he thanked Mr. Kay for the help. Now it was time to save Zaira and Astral, and also get Shark's soul back. They rushed inside the facility.   
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


"Orbital! Let me go! Let me go now!" yelled Zaira and tried getting out of the chair without any success.

Orbital had turned his head back at me and snort a little.

"And end up with you chasing after my master" Orbital said "Last time I took my eyes off you, I ended in a fight with you, and it was even in front of Master Kite and Master Hart. I am so ashamed".

I was sighing a little. I had never heard of a robot who could be ashamed, but whatever. I tried to get loose once again.

"Oh Master... Kite I hope you are okay in there..." Orbital said and looked at the vortex "Because I am not jumping in there to save you... there is just no way".

I was rolling with my eyes a little. What kind of robot was scared as well. If I didn't know it already I knew it now. Orbital was one of a kind robot that's for sure.

"Crash bug. Crash bug" said a sound suddenly and Orbital and I turned towards the computer. On the screen was a weird looking monster and it was tossing around with bombs. Orbital looked in horror.

"AH we are being hacked" he said and rushed over to the computer, trying to destroy the virus, but it was too late.

The whole pc began to spark around and I also noticed that the vortex from the key disappeared. Sadly the chair was not operated to the pc, so I was still stuck. Just great. Then before the computer totally broke the security alarm went on. A blurry picture was shown, but I recognized it instantly. It was Yuma!

"Security break in sector 3" the security alarm told them. Orbital sneered at Yuma and his friends and was wondering how he got in here, but Orbital sneered.

"Master Kite is gonna kill me when he hears about this" Orbital said frightened "Since the electricity is run out and the computer is running on a backup generator, I think I may have to call out for back ups. Calling orbital 5 and 6. to capture them".

I looked in horror. There were more Orbital robot's out there. Why did that never cross my mind? It should have Orbital is number 7 after all. I sneered. I really hoped Yuma and the others were gonna be okay.  
  
  


Astral's p.o.v.  
  
  


Back to the duel.  
  
  


Astral: 4000Lp.

Kite: 4000Lp.  
  
  


Astral wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. He was scared that Kite would win and take away his numbers. If he did, he would vanish from this world, to who knows where and that was not a thought he liked at all. Therefore he was playing rather defensive this turn. He had placed "Gogogo golem" in def mode, along with a trap card that stopped attacks and protected his monster. Sadly Kite saw through that move in an instance. He summoned a monster called "Reversed buster" in att mode. When it attacked, Astral couldn't use any spell or traps and they were destroyed in the end phase. Secondly def monsters were instantly destroyed and their effects were negated. So Astral lost his gogogo golem. Kite's monster also gained 500 more att and now had 2000 att. Astral looked in horror. If he had another monster, he could summon his "Galaxy eyes". Astral was truly afraid of that happening. He really had to be careful. Kite was truly a strong opponent. Kite smirked and ended his turn with a facedown. Astral looked at him. He had great respect for Kite's dueling skills.

"I must comment you, it seems like your dueling skills are more masterful than I remember" Astral said "You are one of the most greatest duelist I ever faced, but I can not shake the feeling that you are not doing this for yourself, why is that?".

"Wait so we are playing 20 questions now? And if you think flattering would help you lowering my guard you are so wrong. Just continue dueling" Kite told him.

"I understand, but I was hoping we were not meeting as opponents however" astral said "I find you fascinating. You remind me of Yuma and the tough girl Zaira you apparently have in your care. I see much in you, that I see in both of them. Zaira's tough act and Yuma's burning fighting spirit who will try archive everything you set your mind too". Kite looked confused at him.

"Wait you think I am like them?" Kite questioned. Astral nodded. Kite sneered. "Well you are wrong. The only thing matters to me is Hart". Astral looked at him.

"Who is Hart?" he asked. Kite sneered angry.

"Nevermind. Continue the duel" Kite yelled at him.

Astral did as Kite told him. He drew and summoned "Gogogo giant" to the field and with it's eff, Astral got back his golem in def mode. His giant also switched to def mode. Normally the best move now would be to summon utopia, but Astral was way too afraid. So instead he used the spell "Double defender", to defend himself. As a extra caution, he placed another facedown and ended his turn. Kite looked at him and smirked.

"Interesting. I thought you would go and summon that number, but if you did you will take a big risk now wouldn't you. These facedown cards are there to protect you isn't that right" Kite told Astral. Astral had fear in his eyes now. Kite smirked.

"You seem really worried about something" Kite said "Are you scared that I will summon Galaxy eyes photon dragon?". Kite smirked when Astral face expression told him exactly what he wanted to know.

"Oh you are scared" Kite said and drew "As you should be".

He activated the facedown card he had on his field, revealing the spell "Photon hurricane", which blew Astral's facedowns back to his hand. Astral was shocked that facedown Kite had, was really not something he should be scared off. Kite tributed his monster to summon "Photon leo" to the field and activated it's eff. Astral should now shuffle his cards into his hand and draw the same amount of cards, which totally destroyed all his strategies. Kite then destroyed Astral's giant, giving him piercing damage. Kite placed a facedown and ended his turn.

"I think you should give up now" Kite advised him "You don't have the guts to stand up in this duel. You are too scared of losing".

Astral was shocked and realised he was right. He was scared and had only been focusing on protecting himself. Not on how to win. He could hear Zaira's voice in his head, when she once told him, he could have won if he wasn't so scared. Astral clenched his fists. Now he had to beat that fear and win. _Yuma, Zaira I will win over him, but I wished you both we're here to help me_ _._ The duel continued.  
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


Yuma and the others were running through the hallways when two giant robots appeared. One looked like a spider and the other, a giant. Luckily for Yuma his friends decided to distract the robot's so he could go and rescue Astral. Yuma was surprised by his friends bravery and nodded. He glided under the giant robot, who didn't notice because Caswell had tossed his shoe at the robot.

"You sure gave the bot the boot Caswell" Cat complimented. Caswell turned red.

"Well um thanks" He said and tossed his other shoe at the other bot.

Yuma heard one last line before he left. Caswell said something about that if they run out of shoes, they will sock them, which made Yuma laugh. He could always count on his friends. _Zaira, Astral I am coming!_  
  
  


Time skip.   
  
  


Yuma arrived at a door at the end of the corridors. Of course the door was locked and Yuma began slamming his hands at it, in hope it would open. It didn't. He rushed over to a machine who looked like the lock system to opening the door. He pushed some buttons, but nothing happened. He hit the computer with his hand in pure rage and a picture got shown up on the monitor. One with Kite and a boy with blue hair? Yuma wondered who the boy was? However then he heard some voices from behind the door. Yuma walked closer so he could hear whoever was talking.

"Let me go you stupid robot" could Yuma hear and instantly knew it was Zaira "Let me go so I can go help all my friends".

Yuma was smiling a little. Zaira was at least in there. That was a start. He just needed to figure out how to get in there.

"You know I can't. It is master Kite's order" another voice said.

Yuma was sure he had heard it before, but couldn't remember. However a idea came to him. If he could hear them, then they could hear him. He spit on his hand, made it into a fist and slammed his hands on the door again, while screaming like hell. Words like "Open up you cowards" or "Give me my sister", or "Are you really afraid to face puny me". (yep a master plan from Yuma hehe) He kept up his "plan" and hoped the people inside would get annoyed. Luckily for him, the door opened after some minutes and out came.. that mini wan robot.. Orbital, if he remembered correctly. He was angry.

"Stop slamming boy. You are giving me an annoying headache, not like it could get any worse, with Zaira yelling up all the time, but still, Master Kite is gonna kill me if he finds intruders here" Orbital said and pulled up his hands, like he was gonna fight him any minute now. Yuma looked at him.

"You are that mini mech" Yuma questioned and sighed relieved.

He was not gonna be so tough handling. That until Orbital got angry because he was called mini. He transformed into drill mode. Yuma gasped and began running away, but hit the wall instead. Orbital smirked and was about to attack, when Yuma ducked and closed his eyes. Minutes later and nothing had happened. Yuma opened his eyes and found out that Orbital had gotten stuck. His drills were stuck in the wall.

"Um you couldn't be so kind to give me a hand would you?" Orbital pleaded. Yuma shock his head and rushed inside the open door, Orbital came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: well that was part 1 I will update soon.


	16. Dueling, Memories and Zexal. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Zaira's p.o.v.

I was sitting in the stupid chair and could do nothing, when Orbital got annoyed by Yuma's screaming outside. I really hoped he knew what he was doing. Cy in spirit form was again sitting at my shoulder, trying to get the metal bars off, but it was not possible. He told me he could slice them with wind, but the risk of me getting hit was too great and Cy didn't want to cut my hands off. I also prefered my hands were still on my body. Then suddenly I heard a loud crash and hoped instantly Yuma was okay. When he then arrived some minutes later, I was a little surprised. He rushed over to me in the chair and tried to get me free.

"Yuma" I said confused and surprised "How did you find me? And this place and what happened a minute ago?" I asked.

Yuma, who had grabbed a bar, tried to pull it off. It didn't work. However he was still smiling like hell.

"Well Caswell with the help of Mr. Kay found this place. Something about hacking into the computer" Yuma explained "I just followed the biggest corridors and here am I. And what happened now... Um Orbital got stuck in the wall". That made me grin a little. I was actually pretty happy to see him.

"Yuma you got to go" I said "Leave me here. Astral is in trouble. Kite. .."

"I know" Yuma told me and slammed his hands at the bars "My deck began glowing. Kite is dueling Astral. Um where are they actually?".

"Inside the key. And don't ask me how to get in there" I said and pointed at the computer. "But Astral needs you Yuma so just. ..". Yuma sneered angry at me.

"Listen. I am not gonna leave you here. You have been gone almost 2 days. I have no idea what they have been doing to you, but I am not leaving until you are free!" Yuma yelled "Astral properly would say the same thing! You are apparently there to protect us for some stupid reason, but please this time, let me help you! When that is done, we will help Astral!".

I sighed and nodded. Suddenly a bright light appeared from Yuma's deck case. We both had to close our eyes. When we opened them, we were both in front of the door.Yuma's door to be exact.

 _ **"Yuma Tsukumo. Are you prepared?"**_ The door asked.

Yuma looked at me first. Maybe wondered why I was here as well? I was confused as well.

"Prepared for what?" He questioned. The door grinned. As did the echoing voice in here. It always creeps me a little out.

 _ **"To gain the power of Zexal, and to protect her?"**_ the door said and looked at me _**"Your protector Zaira asta wroom".**_

The door looked at me. I must admit I was stunned. It was one thing Yuma's door talks to me as well, but that it also knew my full name, that was a shocker. Yuma looked at me as well, then at the door.

"Of course I will" Yuma said determined to the door "She is part of my family now. My adopted sister. I will protect everyone I care about". The door grinned.

 _ **"Then you are prepared. Enter the door and gain the awesome power of Zexal, but know this, to balance this awesome power, you will lose the thing who is most valuable to Yuma".**_

I looked at Yuma and wondered if he was prepared to take that big risk. Yuma didn't answer at first, so the door continued.

 _ **"There is someone who stands in both your ways"**_ it said and looked at both of us _ **"Yuma use the skills to defeat this threat. And Zaira use them to fulfil your destiny".**_

"Wait what?" I asked confused "Use them? You mean Astral and Yuma? What do you mean by using them to fulfil my destiny?". Yuma looked from me to the door.

_**"Your door and I, Yuma's door are not so different, but then again we are. We are both ancient and as old as time itself. Your destinies ties together, but then again they doesn't. However one's destiny can't happen, if the other part's is not ready. Now both return and pray that the last of the destinies are ready. If not, the power of Zexal will never reveal itself, and the path will be closed forever".** _

A bright new light appeared and we were both back in the lap again. However there were a difference. I was free from the chair and was standing beside Yuma now.

"I hate these doors" I said in a outburst "What about giving a straight answer for once, instead of talking in code". Yuma looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah Zai" He said "I am confused as well. What did the door mean by that we shall pray that the last destiny are ready? Who's destiny?".

I froze instantly. If I remember correctly, my door said I had a connection with both Yuma AND Astral. I should protect the boy and the ghost. I looked up at the key who was caged inside a giant crystal who was connected to the computer. I looked at Yuma now.

"The door summoned us, when you wanted to protect me and I you and Astral" I said. Yuma nodded confused. I looked at the key again.

"Then we are still missing someone Yuma" I said and pointed at the key "Astral. He is still not ready. He was still afraid of Kite and now he is dueling him as we speak. He need us". Yuma looked in horror and nodded.

"But how are we gonna get inside the key. How are we gonna get the key out of that thing anyway?" Yuma asked and sighed. I smiled a little.

"Try accessing the computer, and if that doesn't work, then plan B, your plan" I said.

"My plan?" Yuma asked confused. I grinned a little.

"Yeah shout and hope Astral hears us and lets us in" I said and walked over to the computer. _Astral please let us help you._  
  


Astral's p.o.v.  
  


Astral: 1900Lp.

Kite: 4000Lp.  
  


Astral looked at Kite and this duel. It was not looking well at all. He had with the help of a miraculously combo, gotten Utopia to the field, and had just attacked with it, dealing Kite some damage. However Kite had a face down, who brought back his leo and it got equipped with photon spear. He had also summoned another monster called "Photon circle" to the field. However because of the equip card on Leo, Kite can now tribute it to summon his "Galaxy eyes". Astral looked at the monster. He was scared, but he was not gonna allow his fear to take the best of him this time. With the face down, he placed last round, he was ready for Kite. Kite uses Galaxy eyes eff and banishes his dragon and Utopia. Then he makes his other monster attack Astral directly, leaving him with only 900 life points. At the end of the battle phase both monsters who was banished returned to the field, but Galaxy eyes gained Utopia's Ou and gained more att points. However Kite was not finished. He used the spell "Galaxy storm". He could now destroy a XYZ monster without Ou, but Astral was ready for him. He used his facedown card. If a monster got his with an eff, and is getting attacked, Astral can cancel the attack and deal 800 points of damage to Kite.

"Impressive" Kite said and sneered a little "But you are forgetting something, Galaxy eyes are still stronger than Utopia". Astral nodded in agreement.

"That may be, but maybe you will be in for a little surprise" Astral said and drew.

He made Utopia chaos evolve into "Utopia ray". He could do that, since he had under 1000 life points. Kite looked surprised at the number card, when Utopia changed form. Astral knew it was his first time seeing this.

"I had no idea numbers could do such a thing" Kite said "But it doesn't matter. My dragon is still stronger".

"Yes, but Utopia has yet another target" Astral said and used Utopia's new eff.

It could use one Ou and gain 500 att. Kite's circle monster lost 1000 att and had 0 now. Astral attacked, knowing that if this attack succeeds, Kite would be done for. Utopia slashed the monster, blasting Kite to the ground. Astral sighed relived. He had won.

"Impressive. But I am not done yet" Astral could hear Kite's voice, and when the dust disappeared, Kite was still there, surrounded in some weird circles. He still had 1300 life points left. Astral looked really surprised now.

"But how, you should have been done for" Astral asked confused. Kite smirked.

"Well remember my Photon circle, when it get's destroyed, I only take half the damage I should have taken" He said in a cold tone.

Astral sneered. Kite almost seems to be indestructive. Whatever he throws at him, he seems to be one step ahead. Astral placed a face down and ended his turn. Kite smirked and attacked with his dragon. Luckily Astral's new trap "Clear barrier- clear force", reduces Galaxy's eyes att points, to its original att points, so Astral takes less damage.

"This is a duel you will not win, number hunter!" yelled Astral back at him "No matter how many blows you throw at me, I will block you!".

Astral got blown through the air and got slammed to the ground of the key. His life force was draining and he was beginning to flash, showing he was about to vanish. Kite sneered.

"Yeah you are still in this" He said in a angry tone "But with only 400 life points left, my next attack with finish you off, and your numbers will finally be mine!".

Astral sighed deeply. He was beginning to fade away, but at least utopia was on the field, since only a number, could destroy a number. However he was only having 400 life points left, and like Kite said, one attack and it all will be over. _Yuma, Zaira, I am sorry_ _._ He thought and hoped they at least was safe. He got up from the ground and looked at Kite. He knew he was done for now. The card in his hands couldn't help him, and neither could the cards in his deck. Astral had studied every card in Yuma's deck and knew there were no card right now, who could help him. He let out a tear and was thinking of the good things that had happened to him. Meeting Yuma and in some way for the first time. Yuma saving Zaira from the gang, the duel sanctuary, the fortune teller where Zaira slammed his cheek, and he gained the memories about Zaira, being his best friend. Astral had hoped they could stay like this, but now his time was up. He was about to vanish. He really wished he would have no regrets, but he did. He wished he could stay. He wished to observe Yuma and Zaira, just a little bit more, and at the same time stay by their side, as a trusted friend. The tear fell of his chin now. _I am glad to have known you two, but I just wished... I could protect you better. I wish... that I can stay_ _._ Suddenly a bright light flashed out of his body. He had no idea what it was. If it was a good or a bad thing. Astral hoped it was a good thing.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


A little earlier.  
  


I let out a scream and slammed my hands at the computer, which was no help at all. Yuma was standing beside me, trying the same thing, and at the same time screaming Astral's name over and over again. I have been doing it too, but had taken a break. My voice was really hoarse. We had tried everything. Tried destroying the cage, tried hacking the computer, and tried calling Astral's name. Yuma even tried climbing up on that crystal thing, hoping he could reach Astral, if he just were close enough. However it didn't help at all. I slammed my hands at the pc again. I was frustrated!

"Darn Astral. Why aren't you asking for our help?" I said in a angry tone.

"We don't know if he is not asking for our help" said Yuma optimistic "Maybe we can't hear him call out to us, like we are to him". I sneered.

"Well that doesn't help at all" I said "Astral is dueling Kite right now, and if we are not gonna get in there soon, Astral will lose". Yuma looked at me.

"Don't you have faith in Astral winning the duel sis?" He asked. I sneered.

"I do believe, it is just... I have been around Kite for 2 days now, I know what he is capable of." I said "He will do everything, who stands in his power to gain Astral's number cards, and you know what happens if he loses. Astral will disappear".

Yuma didn't say anything for a moment. Maybe the news should just get to him, who knows. Suddenly he took my hand and squeezed it a little. I was really surprised.

"Zai, I don't want Astral to leave. I know he was annoying at first, but he is my friend and, I told him I will never let my friends down. Let's shout to him just one more time okay?" He asked and smiled. I sighed deeply and squeezed his hand as well.

"Fine" I said "What is it you always are saying? Oh Yeah let's feel the flow on this one and highfive the sky".

Yuma grinned like hell and we both made a highfive. Then we took a deep breath and screamed as loud as we could

"Astral, Let us in. We are here to help! Astral!".

And like a miracle the key glowed. The light was so bright, it scattered the crystal cage and the key flew down to us and was floating in midair. Yuma grabbed the key and began yelling again.

"Astral? Is that you? Give me a sigh" He said out loud. The key glowed a little and seconds later, we were standing in front of the door again. I sneered.

"Ah you gotta be kidding me, we are back here" I said in a angry tone.

 _ **"It is time"**_ the door said _**"It is time to decide. All three destinies has been bonded, and it is now time for the power of Zexal. Are you prepared Yuma Tsukumo? Remember if you do accept you will lose what is most valuable to you".**_

The door got open and we were staring into a black weird place. However Yuma didn't care, he began calling Astral's name instead. Instantly we could hear Astral's world at the other end of the door. He sounded surprised.

"Yuma is that you?" He asked. Yuma smiled happily.

"Yes Astral, and Zaira are with me too. We are both here to help you" Yuma replied.

"No stay where you are!" Astral yelled "This world! I am not sure it is safe for you! Secondly this fight is mine and mine alone! I have to do this by myself!".

"That is not true Astral" I yelled back at him "You can't do this on your own. I of all people should know. I was a loner who was fighting alone, but I have recently discovered that there is stuff you never can do alone". Yuma nodded.

"Yeah that is right" Yuma added "Didn't you say we all had this connection. You, me and Zaira? Don't you see Astral, we need each other right now. It is time for Zexal".

"Zexal?!" Astral yelled. His voice sounded stunned "What do you know about Zexal?".

Yuma looked at me, then at the open door and lastly at the dark path in front of us. We were still holding hands.

"Nothing really. Only what the door told me" Yuma replied.

Astral began explaining that it was a miraculously power who was destined to save his world! I looked surprised. Did he mean Astral world? Yuma yelled something that he will gain that power and other stuff. Astral sighed.

"Very well Yuma, you can go, but Zaira please stay. This world is too dangerous for you" Astral said. I just snort coldly.

"I am coming!" I said in a angry tone "You can't deny me that. If I want to help, I will go, no matter what you say Astral". Astral sighed again.

"But Zaira, this is not your door. The power is only for Yuma. I am not sure what happens to you if you go. You are not from... Astral world or anything like that" He replied.

I clenched my fists, but I had made up my mind. I was going! Then suddenly another bright light appeared, and Yuma's key flew over to me.

"What is happening?" asked Astral "I am beginning to glow all of the sudden".

 _"Trust Zaira Astral"_ said a voice suddenly out of the key _"She needs to be there. Let's have another trip down memory lane. Follow me and follow the light"._

Then the key flew in at the door and down the black path. Yuma and I looked at each other and nodded. We rushed after the key and when we appeared at the end of a cliff, we jumped down into the dark abyss under us. At some point Astral suddenly appeared beside us, with a puzzled look on his face.

"A beam suddenly hit me and made me glow" He said confused "Then I got pulled by it and here I am. Did you hear the key talk as well?".

We all nodded. We had all made a tiny little triangle once again and the key floated down in the middle and made a beam out of nowhere again and hit us all. Like before a picture was shown in the triangle. A woman with skin who looked like Astral's and who was holding a... fur coat maybe and... I gasped a little. Inside it was a child, who looks like the age of 9 or 10 years old. It was a girl and she had orange hair. Then the light from the triangle absorbed us and we got once again drawn into a memory.  
  


Normal p.o.v.  
  


(A,N: This flash back are written like the present Zaira, Astral and Yuma are not there. But they are watching it. Just thought you should know)

**Flash back.**

**A astral being was sitting inside some common rooms at some kind of house where everything was in a blueish color. Even the sky was blue. Blue different nuances. That was how Astral world was looked like. The woman had same white blue skin like Astral. She had light blue long hair, white eyes with no eye balls whatsoever. Astral beings had no eye balls, but they could see anyway . (astral is a special case). She was dressed in a almost white, and a little blue dress. On her forehead she had a little blue juvel. The woman was sitting on a beach in a dinner hall of some sort, in a corner. The other astral beings was making a lot of fuss in the other end, and the woman didn't want to wake up the child, who was sleeping in her arms. It was a girl and wrapped in a fur of a white/basecoat wolf. The woman was cradling the girl slowly and was singing in a low voice. The child seem to like it.**

**"Hey Xena what are you doing?" said a voice suddenly and a male, with short blue hair and was dressed in pants, shirt and a west, walked over to her. Xena sneered and tried to make the man silence.**

**"Erik shut up. This child is sleeping, and I try keep it like this" she said. The male looked confused at her and looked into the fur coat. He gasped a little.**

**"Okay. Who is it?" the male said a little angry "What human male did you get that child with? And no excuses!". Xena sweatdropped a little. Her husband was so stupid sometimes.**

**"Erik. She is not mine" Xena said "Like I would go to the human world and well get a child. She can't be mine, she is around 9, and secondly you know the guardian Eliphas our leader has forbidden us for going to the human world remember". Erik nodded.**

**"Oh yeah sorry Xena. I just got jealous I suppose. I thought you were cheating on me" He said and Xena hit him on the head.**

**"Like I would do that, we have already a child baka. Like I ever would leave you and Ena" Xena said and cradled the child. Erik nodded and smiled a little.**

**"But um it is against the codex to keep a human child as well Xena. If Eliphas knows this we will be in serious trouble" Erik said worried "Why do you have this girl?".**

**"Erik first of all Eliphas knows and asked me to take care of it. Hope that is okay. I can't deny a order from HIM right?" Xena said. Erik looked shocked.**

**"He knows... but" He looked really stunned. Xena sighed.**

**"I promise I will tell everything later" she said "Just wait until Eliphas announces it okay". Erik nodded and got up from the bench, he had been sitting at.**

**"If you say so. I will go to work now. I can't wait for that story" He said and walked away.**

**Xena sighed deeply. Like she had known she would wake up this morning and find out she should take care of a child. She had just been on a walk with the leader. He wanted to make sure his son was comfortable playing with Ena. That man was so overprotective sometimes. However then they had heard that crash and as the guardian, Eliphas rushes to the place where the sound had been heard. She had just followed and they find the human girl at the beach. Now she was sitting with this child.**

**"Mom! Mom!" said a voice suddenly and a girl, looking like the younger image of herself, was rushing towards her "Can I go to the dia sports field with Astral? Can I mom? Please". Xena looked up at her daughter and smiled a little.**

**"Sure Ena. But what about breakfast first?" she asked. Ena looked suddenly confused at her.**

**"Mom what are you holding?" she asked "Did one of the wolf's get hurt again?". Xena smiled and showed her the orange haired girl. Ena looked with big surprised eyes.**

**"Mom what is that?" she asked "It is not blue and it looks pale, is it sick?". Xena smiled.**

**"No it is a human girl. I found her this morning" she replied "And they do look like that".**

**Ena looked with big curious eyes, and began with 1000 questions. Like what she is doing here, or if she could hold her and other stuff. Xena sighed and was about to explain when a lot mumble went on in this common room. Xena and Ena looked around.**

**"Look it is the prince. The guardian's son" some of them mumbled "What is he doing here?".**

**However a lot of people bowed, when the 12 year old ghost/astral being floated in here and walked over to them. Xena sighed deeply.**

**"Ena. You told me you would hurry it up" the boy said "Now I actually have to get in here and go through all that". The boy pointed at all the bowing people and sighed.**

**"Good morning to you too prince Astral" said Xena and smiled "Have a hard schedule for today, you sound stressed?". Astral sighed deeply and nodded.**

**"Yeah. I have 2 hours of play time today and then 50 million prince duties to attend to" Astral said and sighed "Beside your family, nobody is using my name. I am only "The prince" to most people". Xena nodded. Astral looked at Ena now.**

**"So Ena was it okay for you to go? If it's the case, then lets get going" Astral said. Ena looked at him, and sighed deeply now.**

**"But Astral, mom has found a human girl and I want to know about it" Ena said "Did you know that a humans has sand color skin and orange hair". Astral looked confused at her.**

**"Well what I have read in the milion of books, they tells me humans all can have different looks" began Astral but then stopped up and rushed over to Ena's side "Wait a human. In Astral world. Father tells me that they are evil and that we shall get rid of them. Why is this one alive? Does father know? If he doesn't you are totally breaking codex here and..." Xena placed a hand on his mouth and smiled. Astral instantly stopped talking.**

**"Your father knows. He intrusted me this child for some reason" Xena told him. Astral let out a relieved sigh and floated over to Xena, so he could see the girl better.**

**"It is really a human. Wonder why father is letting it alive? Is it gonna stay here...?" Astral said and continued talking, asking questions. Xena sighed. Astral was as curious as Ena. Suddenly the coat moved and the girl woke up. She was stretching herself. Xena placed the coat at the floor and it instantly wrapped around the child's body. Xena knew this would happen, but Astral and Ena looked really surprised. The girl was dressed in a white dress with the coat around her body. She opened her eyes and looked up at all of them.**

**"Ahh, who are you? Where is mom, dad, Nii san?" the girl said and began to cry "Nii san!!".**

**Everyone in the room looked now at the crying girl at the floor and whatever they did, they couldn't make her stop crying. That until Astral flew down and was staring at her.**

**"Hey stop crying" He said "Please you make my ears hurt. I will not do anything to you, so stop crying". The girl stopped suddenly up and looked surprised at him.**

**"Who are you?" she asked "You look funny".**

**She touched his nose a little. Astral tilted his head a little and touched her forehead. They were staring a little at each other.**

**"My name is Astral. What is yours?".**

**"My name is Zaira".**

**End of flashback.**   
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I looked stunned! I was really stunned when the flashback ended, and so was Yuma and Astral. No one of us said a word at first, and who could blame us. We had just seen Astral world, and some Astral beings. We even had seen Astral as a younger version of him. Secondly he was a prince! That shook me most of all. That and I apparently had been in astral world. That part was really confusing, but apparently I had been found in there world! Why I had arrived there was still a mystery?! Yuma was the first one who broke the silence.

"Wow that was Astral world" He said "And Astral is a prince. So cool". Astral sighed deeply. I looked at him.

"Please. Even if I am the prince, it doesn't change our relationship. We a still friends and I really hate being called prince" Astral said "Just call me Astral". Yuma grinned.

"Sure. Whatever you say Astral" Yuma said "But one day I will go to Astral world myself. I want to see it as well, like Zaira has".

Astral and I looked at each other and our eyes meet, and in someway told me, that he also wanted to know why I had been in Astral world, and secondly why I wasn't that any longer then. What had happened? Did any of the stuff in Astral world have anything to do with that I ended up on the beach in the human world? I knew Astral was as confused as I. We were apparently connected to each other and had both lost our memories. This was no coincidence.

"Um you guys" said Yuma suddenly "You know we are falling through the sky right now right? Well I am just here to inform you that we are about to land... the hard way. Just thought you should know". At first I looked confused at Yuma. Then...

"Wait WHAT!" I said and looked down. I could see some kind of desert under me, but that didn't worry me.

It worried me that we were gonna crash on a strange golden machine, who was right beneath us. I knew it must be the weird ship Astral had been talking about. I let out a scream! From this height we were gonna die!!

"Yuma! Zaira! Quickly!" said Astral "It is time for the power of Zexal or you two are done for. Stretch your hand towards mine".

Yuma and I looked at Astral and did as he told us, but I was the only one who could touch Astral. Yuma's hand went through Astral's like always. However that right now was not important. Astral looked at me.

"Zaira now. You have the enchantment. Say it now!" Astral yelled. I looked really confused at him, but then worlds appeared inside my head now.

"When two mighty forces will fuse into one" I said "And when these two distant souls become one, the power of Zexal is revealed. Go Zexal morph!".

As these words came out of my mouth, Yuma and Astral changed into two beams and flew up in the sky. Yuma became a red beam and Astral a blue one. Seconds later a bright light appeared. I looked stunned at it until I realised that I was still falling.

"Ah!" I screamed in panic "Astral! Yuma save me!".

I felt wind blowing in my face now. I could see Kite down there on the ship thing, staring up in the sky. Not sure if it was me or that bright light Yuma and Astral had created though.

"Zaira!" I could hear two voices scream and before I could see anything, I felt someone had grabbed around me, and a blasting sound could be heard.

A lot of dust had been created, but when it disappeared, I found myself in the arms of Yuma?! However it was no longer that Yuma I knew. He was having golden hair, with his normal red brags though. He was dressed in a red/white armor I think and was having a weird duel disk and gazer on his eye and arm. I looking really surprised at him. Astral was not around though, but I had a feeling he was inside Yuma now. Then I noticed that he was carrying me in bridal style and snort.

"Okay you two put me down" I said "And don't expect me to thank you for saving my life! If you have come just a second later, I would have been flat as a pancake".

Yuma grinned, and was sure I could hear Astral's voice in the background as well. He placed me down on the ground now.

"You are welcome sis" Yuma said and looked stunned down at his new body. "Wah what's with the get up?". He looking at his body from any angle now.

"Wait what is going on here?" said another voice and we turned towards Kite "Astral suddenly disappears, and then a light appears and Yuma and Zaira is here. How did you get passed Orbital Zaira? You shouldn't follow me here". I snort at Kite.

"I saved her" said Yuma proud "Just like me and Astral saved her a minute ago. You are not gonna hurt Zaira or Astral any longer". Kite sneered a little.

"Well it seems like Yuma and Astral have merged together" Kite concluded "But still even combined, you only have 400 life points. You don't stand a chance".

"Wait what? You are sure it is that few" Yuma said shocked. Yuma was flipping out a little.

I on the other hand was relieved. Astral was still in there. However I had a stolen look on Kite. Since I knew all this with Hart, I actually wished nobody of them would lose, but I knew that was not possible.

"We can win this Yuma. It is our turn and it all depends on this next card" I could hear Astral say.

It was a little confusing, but it seems like Kite couldn't hear Astral. Maybe it had something to do with that I had granted them the power of Zexal, even though I had no idea why I could do that! However I knew that power now was there own. I had just in someway granted it. Zexal's power was theirs now! It actually made me a little sad. They actually didn't need me any longer.

"Zaira stop thinking like that" Yuma suddenly said "I don't know how but I read your mind. Maybe it is because you granted us Zexal, but whatever. You have to hive five the sky and think positive. Of course we need you. We need you as a friend, and protector, and don't you dare think differently. You have to feel the flow".

"I couldn't have said it better Yuma" said Astral and suddenly his hand glowed "Now tab into your heart in this draw and believe in yourself and your cards. It is the only way for you to draw the card we need right now. Fucus Yuma".

Yuma nodded and placed his glowing hand at his chest where is heart was. Then he smiled.

"Ready Astral!" Yuma yelled "By the power of Zexal, give me the wisdom and skill to draw the perfect card and defeat my opponent. Go shining draw!".

Yuma drew and activated the monster card "Zexal weapon, Unicorn spear" from his hand. It's eff allowed it to equip itself to Utopia, and Utopia gained 1900 att. in the battle phase only, Galaxy eyes eff was negated and left it with it's original att. (3000) and Kite's dragon could not leave the field any longer. I looked surprised. Yuma's deck must had gotten an update, when he used the power of Zexal. How else could he use such a monster. Yuma attacked with Utopia, destroying Kite's dragon, but Kite had a trap ready called "Photon shock". If he took damage this turn, his opponent would as well, leaving both players with a double KO. I sighed relieved. The duel ended in a draw. Kite did not lose the duel, and Yuma and Astral was not gonna vanish either. Both player went down on the floor. I looked from Kite to Yuma now, and decided to go over to Kite. Yuma had Astral inside, he could manage.

"Kite, how are you?" I asked and sighed inside. Yuma would properly see this as betrayal or something. Kite groaned and looked up at me.

"Zaira what are you..." he began and then screamed "Get back to your friends you idiot! Why are you even standing beside me anyway? Go over to Yuma and Astral and celebrate the duel or something". I looked at him and shook my head.

"Nope" I said and smiled a little "Because there is nothing to celebrate. It's a draw. You can't take my friends number or their souls".

Kite sneered and got up on his feets. He had turned his back at me. Yuma walked over to me.

"Zaira what are you..." he began but I interrupted.

"Yuma just trust me" I said and turned towards Kite again "Kite you are like me. You are a loner and does everything to archive your goal, however don't you see. You don't need to do this alone". Kite sneered and looked at me now.

"I don't need anyone" Kite almost screamed "I only need Hart and nobody else. So leave. You are so damn annoying". I sneered a little.

"Yeah, but I am not so sure" I said coldly "You are like me and my friend Shark in the past. We thought we didn't need anyone and could handle things ourselves, but when Yuma tried to save us both, we realised that we needed somebody who could help us. I have decided to help you and help Hart. I want to be your friend Kite".

Kite's eyes widened. Yuma's, and properly Astral's did as well. Then Kite snort.

"No you won't" Kite said coldly "Why should you? I hurt you and was about to kill you as well and I told you I don't need any". I snort back at him.

"I don't believe you" I told him "I know you are having a good heart. In our last experiment, you could have let me die, but instead you saved me, and I think there is many times you could have hurt me but didn't. Secondly you are only hunting because of Hart. You are trying to cure him". Yuma's eyes widened.

"Wait what?" He said confused "Who is Hart? Sick? I don't understand?".

I sighed and told him everything, Kite had told me. That Hart was his little brother and that Kite was hunting numbers to cure him. Yuma frowned a little.

"So that picture I saw with Kite and that little boy, must be Kite and Hart" Yuma said. I shrugged a little. Kite only looked at me for a minute, then turned away again.

"Zaira here" He suddenly said "And a glowing light ball appeared in his hand "I am keeping my end of the bargain. It was the last experiment and you are free to go. You are no longer my lap rat".

He placed the soul in my hand and as he did, a bubble appeared around it. A card was placed on top of it. It was a number card.

"The card will make sure your friends soul sticks with you, until you return it. Call it security" Kite said "What you do with the number card afterward it is not my concern".

I looked at Kite. Was that his way of saying sorry or thank you? I was not sure. Yuma just grinned a little. Suddenly the whole key was rumbling.

"What is happening?" I asked. Kite sneered.

"Something must be happening outside" He said "Whatever it is, I am not planning to stick around to find out".

He jumped up and began leaving. Yuma in Zexal mode, jumped up in the air. Apparently because he was fused with Astral he could fly, or was it because of the gravity of the key. Either way he grabbed my hand and flew over to the exit. Astral told us where the exit were. We rushed over to it and hoped we would get out safely. I really hoped we did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: well that was that chapter. A really interesting one if I shall say so myself. Hope you liked it and that the flashback was not too confusing. The next Zexal chapter is the start of the duel carnival. Finally in Yuma's case. Zaira will also participate. However then something happens with a certain family. Well hope the next sounds interesting at least.


	17. Beginning of the duel carnival and surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well here is the next chapter. If you were wondering why I can update so quick it is because I wrote a little of this chapter, long before I published some of my past chapters. I kind of had many ideas for this chapters. Well I hope I didn't make Quattro to cruel and sadistic in this chapter. If you were wondering why he is so cold to Yuma, well then it is because he still is in his sadistic mood! Hope you will like it anyway! Please comment.

Normal p.o.v.  
  


The days passes and the things began being normal again. Zaira had returned Shark's soul at the hospital. Shark was back to his old self again. Or least he was out of the hospital bed. Since that day, Shark had behaved rather strangely and tried to avoid Zaira and Yuma for the time being. Bronk said it was because Shark's pride was hurt, since he kind of got saved by a girl. They all agreed to give Shark some time. However Zaira was still a little worried. Last day after the accident with Kite, all Zaira and Yuma's friends ended up arriving late for school and they all got detention. Which didn't make Kairi to happy. However the days went on and the time for the world wide duel carnival was about to begin.  
  


Unknown's p.o.v.  
  


In an unknown place and time. 5 people was was standing and looking at a screen.

"You are sure this is her?" said a voice "She just looks like a girl to me".

"Oh it is her alright" a second voice said "Zaira Wroom. The ex thief. Well you know the plan right?". The other 4 people nodded.

"I just don't get why she is sooo important" another voice joined "She is nothing special. Darn annoying, but nothing special. Why shall we..?".

"Are you refusing to follow my orders Grace" the second voice asked coldly "It is not up to you to decide if she is special and not. So are you refusing my orders?".

"No... of course not... sir. I um was just asking" Grace said quickly.

"I thought so. Then carry on the plan" the second voice said.

"Yes at once" the other 4 said and disappeared.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I woke up early in the morning, when Yuma rushes past me, all dressed in his normal outfit and was on the way out of the door. I looked sleepy at him.

"Yuma. What are you doing?" I asked "What is the clock?". Then I flew out of bed.

"Don't tell me I am late for class. If you already are dressed..." But Yuma only laughed at me. Astral was floating confused beside him.

"Morning Zai" He said and waved "We are not late. I am just a little early. Can't talk got to catch the mailman?".

Then he rushed out of the door. I looked confused at him. Then I looked at my alarm clock, which was a good thing because Yuma's never seem to work (hehe). I was staring at the clock.

"5'o in the morning. Yuma!" I yelled "You woke me two hours to early".

I sneered angry. When I first were awake, I just couldn't go back to sleep. I got up and got dressed. What could possibly be so important that he had to wake me up that early in the morning. Then I remembered. They were sending heart pieces out for the tournament by now. I got quickly dressed and rushed outside, where I could see Yuma. He was waiting for the mail man.

"What can be taking him so long?" said Yuma impatient. Astral looked at him.

"What could be taking who so long Yuma?" he asked. I smiled a little. Yuma sighed.

"The deliverer of hopes and dreams?" Yuma said in a happy tone.

"That does not make any sense" Astral said. I grinned a little and the boys both turned around when I walked over to them.

"Oh hi Zai good morning" Yuma said and waved "Slept well". I sneered.

"Well I could have slept a lot better, if it wasn't for some noisy kid who woke me up" I said and was staring at Yuma. He smiled awkwardly.

"Um yeah" Yuma said "Well wonder who that was. Isn't it a nice day Astral".

"Oh please don't mix me into this pointless fight" Astral said and flew over to me.

Yuma didn't say a thing now. He knew that I hated getting my beauty sleep ruined. I was about to say something, when a sound like "Ding" could be heard.

"He is here!" said Yuma and rushed a little down the street. A man on a moped was driving down the streets. Yuma was holding out his hand at the postman.

"Mail for the Tsukumo family thank you" Yuma said politely. The postman stopped up for a minute and looked at his list.

"Ah yes. It is also here Zaira wroom lives right?" the man asked. Yuma nodded.

"Um yeah that would be me" I said.

The postman handed me out a little package. I quickly opened the package and found a heart piece. I had applied for it.

"Wait!" yelled Yuma and rushed after the postman "Isn't there any mail for Yuma Tsukumo?".

The postman checked his list and seconds later "No". Then he continued driving down the road. Yuma felt devastated down to the ground. Astral looked at me.

"I didn't know you were gonna participate in the carnival" Astral said. I grinned.

"Well you want me to be a number hunter for you right?" I said and grinned "And it would totally be easier to gather numbers, by entering the tournament. Are you sure you don't want to keep NB 10?". Astral smiled and messed my hair a little.

"Yeah I am sure. You got this one from Kite, so you own it" Astral said "I already got the memories, but are you sure you don't need a number or two to your deck?".

"Astral. I don't need the numbers" I said "I only need them if I find a number host in the city. If they are not a number host and challenge me, then I will win with my own skills. Cy already told you I am not getting influenced by the number as long as he is here.". Astral nodded and sighed.

"I am just worried that is all" He said in a worried tone "You are my friend after all".

"Astral stop worrying. All I need in the carnival, is my deck, my disk, my knowledge and skills, and then this heart piece".

I had just said the word "Heart piece" when Yuma flew up from the ground and rushed over to me.

"Heart piece!" He yelled "Oh you got a heart piece. Bebebebe sis please give me that heart piece!". He was looking at me puppy eyes. I sneered.

"Forget it Yuma. It is mine. Go get your own" I said and began walking inside.

"But the tournament starts tomorrow" Yuma said and had grabbed my leg "Please give me your heart piece. I will do anything. Your chores for a year. My allowance. I will be your slave for a month. Anything. Please just give me your heart piece!".

"Yuma. Let go of my leg!" I said angry "You are not getting my heart piece".

"But, but but..." Yuma said and was clinging to my leg when I tried to walk inside "I need one. Please sis... for me".

He had puppy eyes. I slammed him with my other leg and he let go. Astral sighed beside me.

"No is a No Yuma" I said and walked inside. Yuma followed me. This was gonna be a long, long, long morning.  
  


Time skip.   
  


"Can someone please take care of this monster for me?" I said and sneered.

Tori, Flip, Caswell, Bronk and Cat looked up at me, when I walked inside their classroom and left a whining Yuma, at the floor near Tori's table. His friends looked surprised.

"Oh Yuma what is wrong?" Tori asked when Yuma let out a scream and a flood of tears fell of his eyes. He slammed the floor a couple of times.

"This stupid mail man didn't have a heart piece for me this morning" he said "So now the only thing I am feeling is the flood of tears". Then he let out a cry. I sighed.

"Yuma this is embarrassing" Astral said "And I am invisible". Yuma didn't care.

"Yeah embarrassing alright" I said "Picture this, Yuma clinging to my leg all the way to school, begging for my heart piece. I wished I could be invisible". Yuma sneered.

"But that's what I am? Invisible to the world. Why couldn't I get a heart piece?".

Then he began crying again. I sighed deeply and facepalmed again. Then Caswell asked if he had applied for a heart piece on heartland's website, and then we found out why Yuma didn't have one. He hadn't applied of course. I sighed deeply.

"Well at least you are not embarrassing yourself anymore" Astral said and I high fived him.

However we couldn't be more wrong. Yuma, with the help of Caswell, got himself registered for the carnival, however...

"Thank you for registration" said a virtual Mr. Heartland at the mini pc "However registration is closed for now. You can always try again next year".

Then before we could do or say anything, Yuma rushed out of the school, running faster than a car.

We all followed outside and saw Yuma running down the road. There were no way no way that we could catch up to him.

"Yuma!" yelled Tori really loud "Where are you going?". And Yuma actually replied.

"I am running away from my problems!" he yelled.

I sneered. So I couldn't run away from my problems, but he could. That was not fair. I looked around and saw that I guy who just arrived in here on his motorcycle and rushed over to that person.

"Sorry dude, but I need to borrow this bike NOW" I said and grabbed the riders helmet from his head. I froze up. It was Shark. He actually looked shocked at me.

"Zaira what..." he began, but I woke up and was about to grab his motorcycle.

Luckily he was not on it right now or I would have pushed him off. However before I could start the motorcycle, Shark had grabbed my hand.

"Zaira. You can't even drive. Is this payback for me not talking to you these couple of days? Because I am gonna be really angry for the rest of your life if you smash my bike you know" Shark said angry. I sneered.

"No it is not" I said "I am only trying to catch up to Yuma.. but now that we are at it, why haven't you been talking to... Ah it is not the time! I need to find a ride".

I got of the motorcycle, when Shark tossed me his extra helmet.

"Hop on" He said "I give you a ride, but never ever steal my motorcycle again". I smiled a little and jumped on.

"Thanks Shark. How can I repay you?" I asked. Shark actually smiled a little.

"Stay on the motorcycle after we dealt with Yuma" He said.

I lifted the eyebrows. Then we rushed towards Yuma. He had actually reached a good part of the city. We could see him run like hell, and Astral flying in a good speed right behind him. Shark speeded his motorcycle up and went passed Yuma. Then he stopped in front of him, so Yuma had to stop up or he would have smashed into Shark's bike.

"Yuma what in the world are you doing?" asked Shark and looked at him.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am totally freaking out" Yuma said. I sighed.

"Oh let me guess, that duel carnival thing?" Shark questioned. Yuma nodded.

"Well you wouldn't have one extra of these heart pieces now would yer Shark?" Yuma said in a begging tone. I sighed deeply. Shark shook his head.

"I don't even have one for me" Shark said and smirked "But I also don't want to participate, you see I am only dueling for myself now".

I looked at Shark. That actually sounded cool. Yuma looked a little sad again and I sighed.

"Yuma if you want a heart piece then try talking to the ones who is giving them away" I said analytically "Mr. Heartland is holding the tournament right?". Yuma looked at me for a moment. Then his face went up in a wide grin.

"Of course. I will make them see my awesome dueling skills, and when they do, they will have to recognize me and give me a heart piece" He said determined.

I sweatdropped a little. As long as I was there to hear him beg, I was totally fine when he showed Mr. Heartland his awesome begging skills. Shark turned on the engine.

"Yuma I am borrowing Zaira. See yer" He said quickly and before anyone, like me or Yuma, could say a thing, Shark drove away with me.

I could hear Yuma said "Say what" before we were out of reach. I looked confused at Shark.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Shark hummed a little.

"Actually nowhere, I just felt like ditching class" He said "And I wanted some company". I frowned a little at him. Shark was weird today.

"Listen Zaira I am sorry" Shark suddenly said "You risked your life to get my soul back and the only thing I have said was, thanks. I felt kind of terrible. I have been trying to find you a proper gift for you, that could show my gratitude". I grinned.

"Oh so that's why you have been avoiding me for days" I said "Yuma and the others said it was properly because I had hurt your pride. Being saved by a girl and all that".

Shark mumbled something I couldn't hear. Then he sighed a little.

"Well I decided your gift would be.. . that I would drive you everywhere you want for today" He said "So pick a spot and we will go there, but please don't torture me with hours of shopping".

I grinned a little. So he was like Yuma on that point eh.

"So hate shopping?" I asked. Shark sighed a little.

"No I hate hours of shopping" He said and sneered "My sister Rio always insisted and kind of dragged me through hours of shopping. I can live with a hour or two, but not 5. especially when it is a store with only clothes, before...".

Shark sighed. I knew what he was thinking off. Rio in coma at the hospital. I decided to change the subject.

"I know where I want to go then Shark" I said and smiled "I want to go to the beach". Shark actually moved his head a little and looked at me for a second, before returning his gaze at the road. He looked puzzled.

"The beach? Why? Um a special beach?" He asked puzzled. I smiled.

"Because I want to find clues Shark" I said "Drive me towards the closest beach there is. Maybe we can clear my amnesia". Shark nodded a little.

"If that is what you wish Zaira" He said and speeded up the engine "Let's keep going then". I nodded.  
  


Yuma's friends p.o.v.  
  


Yuma and his friends were at the Heartland tower trying to get a heart piece for Yuma. However it didn't go so well. Yuma was begging a lady on the screen and it wasn't going well at all.

"Please. You have to let me in the tournament" Yuma said.

"I am sorry young man, but there is nothing I can do. Have a nice day" the woman said and bowed. Yuma flipped out.

"But you don't understand, it is life and... I need that heart piece or my health could be at risk" Yuma said and grabbed his own wrist "Yep the symptoms are starting".

Then he fell to the ground and pretended to be unconscious. Tori and the other facepalmed.

"Well you got to give him points for perseverance" said Caswell when Yuma's attempt of being ill to get his heart piece went wrong.

The woman on the screen, just wished him a good day and disappeared. Yuma got up on his feets and began slamming the door to the door. The others sweatdropped a little.

"How can I have a nice day when I am not in the carnival?" Yuma screamed and slammed the door a milion times. The others sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  


Kite's p.o.v.  
  


Kite walked through the hallways inside the tower. He was on his way to see Mr. Heartland, since the man had called for him. Beside him was his servant and robot Orbital, who would follow Kite everywhere. It was his job after all. Kite sneered. He was quite angry. Not that Orbital followed him, that was not it. He was angry because Mr. Heartland had called on him, in the middle of him taking care of his brother.

"Orbital when we arrive, you keep your mouth shut got it" Kite said coldly.

"You got it Ma...master Kite" the robot replied.

They entered the elevator to where Mr. Heartland was. He was in the control system of the city. It was here all electrical things worked. Kite knew he was making preparations for the duel carnival, who was held tomorrow. He also knew that his two superviser, Nistro and Dextra was there as well. In some way they were Kite's friends, if he considered them that, which he didn't. He didn't need friends. He arrived in the room and found the ones he had been expected. Nistro, who was in a fighting spirit and stupid and fierce as ever. Dextra, who was calm and collected, checking the systems and Mr. Heartland who was sitting on some kind of throne, watching all events happen.

"Ah Kite, I have been waiting for you" Heartland said. Kite was glaring at him.

"Why did you call me here Heartland? I have things to do" He said in a cold tone.

"Yes! I know you are busy, but not so busy to see that all these duelists have come from all over the world to participate in the WDC" He said and smirked "Just look at them all. So innocent, so clueless that the only reason we assembled this carnival is so that we can snatch all the numbers. When I mean we, I meant of course you Kite".

Mr. Heartland placed a hand on Kite's shoulder. Kite didn't say a word. He was only glaring at Mr. Heartland. Oh how much Kite hated this man. Heartland smirked.

"After all, you are the one Dr. Faker is counting on most you know" He said "Don't let him down now Kite. After all there is many powerful duelist competing". Kite didn't say a thing to that.

"You know what I say. Bring em on" Nistro said in a loud outburst "Whatever Number Kite here can't snatch, I will be happy to do for him". Kite sneered.

"I appreciate the offer, but I got this" Kite said. Nistro smiled and turned to Dextra.

"See. He is is full of confidence, just like me" He said.

"Well that's because Kite has earned it. Unlike you" Dextra said and made Nistro angry.

They were properly about to fight, when a screen popped up and one of Heartland's men appeared on the screen. Apparently they had a problem with a boy who had been late for the tournament. Kite frowned inside, when a picture of Yuma, was shown. He was clinging to one of the staffs, begging for a heart piece. Heartland was about to send in more security, but Kite stopped him.

"Hold it, let the little rat participate" he said. Mr. Heartland looked at him.

"You know him?".

"No, but you never know, who has a number these days" He replied.

"Oh really? You are not hiding something are you. You see some days ago there was an explosion at a heartland facility. You don't know anything about that" Heartland asked. Kite shook his head and began leaving for the elevator.

"No. I you excuse me, I will take my leave. I need to be prepared for tomorrow" Kite said and Heartland gave him the green light.

In the hallways Kite was on his way to his room, when Orbital opened his mouth.

"Master, why didn't you report that Yuma was in this accident" The bot asked.

"Pipe down or I will shut you down permanently" Kite said coldly.

He began thinking. He wanted a rematch with Astral. He was not happy with a draw. But as for Yuma, he was harmless... except to himself.  
  


Yuma's friends p.o.v.  
  


Back with Yuma. Tori and the group of friends watched as Yuma still was trying to get his heart piece. Right now he had climbed unto one of the staff members chest, who was about to remove him from the building. Yuma was shaken the poor man while screaming up that he was not leaving before he got a heart piece. The other staff members was trying to get Yuma off the man, but Yuma was having a tight grip.

"Wauh Several hours and Yuma is still standing strong" Tori said.

The others agreed. Then suddenly out of the blue, a loud sound was heard and Yuma fell of the staff member. The door to the tower opened and a herd of bots, followed by a parade wagon, appeared out of the door. The others looked surprised. Was that Mr. Heartland? The others couldn't believe it. Then Yuma destroyed it.

"Hey dude" He said, which left a angry look at Mr. Heartland's face. The staff didn't look so happy either.

"Not a good start" Tori said. The staff members tried to make Yuma say Mr. heartland instead, and after some stupid mistakes, like calling Heartland mrs. because of his suit looked like a girl, he finally said Mr. Heartland, he begged Heartland for a heart piece. The others sweatdropped a little.

"Yuma should really chose his words carefully" Caswell said.

"I agree" said Bronk "It is just that Yuma doesn't have that many to chose from".

However in the end Heartland gave Yuma a heart piece. Yuma smiled happily. His friends were congratulating him. Finally Yuma could compete as well.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


It had been a awesome day. Shark kept his word and drove me everywhere I wanted to go, but I didn't want to take advantage of him like that. So I decided he was only gonna drove me to the beach and home again. The only beach in heartland was outside of town, but it was still a tourist spot. Maybe because of the WDC, but Shark and I found a spot without to many people and tried looking for clues. It was not like there were just lying some of the ground, but I had hoped if I ever saw the ocean, some memories would return, but they didn't. However we still had a awesome day. At some point I tripped on some rocks and fell into the water, grabbing Shark along and we actually ended having a water fight. We were also eating at one of the beach stalls, paying out for myself of course. Shark said he would drive, not pay. So after a bowl of Teriyaki and shared ice, I decided it was time to get home. It was in the middle of the afternoon after all. However we walked passed a shop who was selling souvenirs and beach stuff, and decided to take a look inside. 

"Shark I will take a look in there, before we leave" I said and Shark shrugged and followed.

The shop was old, but awesome as well. They had a lot of stuff. Like things for the beach, like surfboards. There were all sort of mini sculptures and necklace as well. It was made out of things from the beach. Like seashells made out of glass. I had my eyes set on a necklace with magenta glass stone, who had a shape as a star.

"How much for this one?" I asked the owner. He looked at me.

"Hmm you have a fine taste young lady" He said and smiled "This is a stone we actually found on this beach years ago. People think it is actually ugly and have never bothered even holding it. 50 dp".

I looked in my jacket. It was actually a fine prize. Not too cheap, but not to expensive either. The problem was I didn't have any money left. I sighed deeply and placed the necklace on the desk.

"I don't have enough money" I said "I am waiting at the bike Shark".

Shark looked at me and nodded. He had a bottle of water he needed to pay for. I left towards the bike.  
  


I was waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Shark to darn long time about this. When he finally arrived, he was carrying a little box. He actually didn't look me in the eyes.

"Um what's this?" I said and pointed at the box. "Is that a gift for Rio?".

"No" Shark said and sighed. "It's for you".

He tossed the box at me without looking me in the eyes. He had walked over to his bike and started the engine. I slowly had opened the box and saw the stone I wanted to buy a minute ago.

"You looked like you really want to have this" Shark said "So I bought it for you. However this is the only thing I will be giving you, so don't expect me to... ".

The rest Shark would have said, got killed when I rushed over to him and gave him the biggest hug, I ever have given in my entire life, and I am not a hugging person.

"Wah" Shark said in a surprised outburst and looked at me "Zaira. Since when have you become a hugging person". I smiled at him.

"Since you brought me this one" I said "Oh thanks you. Thank you, thanks you".

"You are welcome. Now let go" Shark said and was looking away from me "Didn't you want to get home?".

I smiled and let go. We both got on the motorcycle and drove away. I was smiling a lot and was having my hands at the stone, who now was all around my neck, all the time. This was the most awesomest day of my life.  
  


Time skip.   
  


We were back in Heartland city. I wondered if Yuma ever had gotten the heart piece he wanted. Either way I couldn't wait to tell Yuma and his family about this day. Then suddenly out of the blue, a card got tossed towards us. Shark catches it instantly and stopped up the bike. I could see it was the trap card "Mirror force".

"No it couldn't be HIM!" Shark said and looked in the angle of where the duel card was tossed.

I followed Shark's gaze and saw a construction site. It had a place where you could see all of Heartland city. I figured it was there the card got tossed.

"I am sorry Zaira, but I need to find out something, before you get home" Shark said and drove his bike over to the construction building. Then he jumped off the bike.

"Wait here" he instructed "You are not leaving this spot okay?".

I didn't say anything. If I promised him, then I had to stay here. However Shark was to busy running inside of that building. I wondered what had made him so uptight and angry. I counted to 10 and decided to follow him, when a voice was talking behind me.

"You must be Zaira wroom?" I turned around and was standing face to face with a boy or was it a man? Anyway he was having long sliver hair, down to almost the ground, and was dressed in some white/blue long kind of coat and white pants. In my eyes he looked like one from the middle age or something. I couldn't stop staring.

"Yeah I am" I said slowly "Who are you blueberry? Why are you dressed like a guy from the middle age?".

The boy stopped up for a moment. He was having a emotionless expression on his face, but I think my "Blueberry" comment hurt a little. I really didn't care. He was disturbing me from going after Shark and well look at him. He was dressed in blue, that made him, blueberry. He lifted an eyebrow.

"I was warned that you could be quite annoying" the man said "But didn't think it would be that fast".

I sneered a little and leaned against Shark's bike.

"Listen blueberry. I really don't have the time right now. So if you would hurry it up" I said coldly. The boy sighed deeply.

"My name is Quinton actually" He said. I just snort at him.

"I really don't care" I said "And Quinton really? It doesn't make your name better you know. That means 5 in Italian. Who calls himself a number?".

I frowned a little. Where in the world did I know that from? The boy sighed again.

"I am here to challenge you to a duel Zaira" Quinton said "For your heart piece of course".

I looked at him. He couldn't be serious. I was stopped because of a duel.

"No thanks" I said and began leaving towards the tower.

"You have to accept. That's the rules of the carnival" Quinton said slowly.

"Yeah but the carnival is not starting until tomorrow" I said "Go home blueberry".

"Oh I see. You are afraid to face me" Quinton said "Well I understand. I just thought that the rumors were true about you. I heard you should be a fierce opponent, that's why I picked you. However you are only a little scared dog". I stopped up.

"What did you say?" I said coldly and turned around "You dare repeat that".

"Sure I do" Quinton said "You are a cowardly dog who doesn't have the guts to face me".

I sneered angry and walked back and grabbed his jacket and looked up at him, since he was a lot taller than me.

"Okay listen _Quinton!_ I am not scared. Let's settle this. One duel. If I win you are gonna give me that heart piece, if I lose... well that is not gonna happen" I said.

Quinton only smirked a little and nodded. I let go of his jacket and walked some meters away, activating our duel disk.

"Let's duel".  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  


In the mean time, Shark was on the way to top of the building. He arrived at the top some minutes later, and was looking around. He walked out of edge of the building, looking for the one who tossed him the card. He could hear footsteps behind him.

"Long time no see Reginald. Oh I'm sorry, everyone calls you Shark now don't they?" a voice said and Shark turned around and was face to face with red short haired boy, who had yellow brags hanging down his face.

He was dressed in the similar clothes as Quinton, however his colors were a mix of White and yellow. He was smirking.

"That's right. What is the duel card suppose to mean?" Shark asked the boy.

"I simply thought it would come in handy in the duel carnival, that's all" the boy replied. Shark sneered a little.

"I am not entering!" Shark said coldly. The boy grinned a little.

"Oh I see, you are still holding on to that old burden right" the boy asked.

"What burden?" Shark asked. The boy grinned a little.

"Maybe a story would jog your memory. It happened at the nationals. At that tournament where you got disqualified for looking at your opponent's deck right?" The boy said and smirked "You do remember your opponent don't you? It was me".

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Shark asked confused.

"So there was more to you spying than to win correct?" the boy asked "What was her name again? Your sister... oh yeah Rio. You wanted to win so badly for her. I can't blame you for looking at my convenient placed duel deck. It was almost like it was left there on purpose".

Shark's eyes widened. The boy grinned evilly.

"You mean... " Shark's face expressed true horror and dropped the card to the floor. "You set me up! Why you!".

He looked really pissed at the boy. He was grinning.

"What done is done" the boy said and grinned "And that includes your dueling carrier. Because ever since that day you have been a no name nobody, while I have been winning trophy after trophy on the duel circuit. Well that must make yourself a loser".

Shark sneered angry. He was set up! He could have won. Like Rio wanted him too.

"No I am not!" yelled Shark at him "I am not a loser!".

The boy grinned and tossed him a heart piece. Shark catches it easily.

"Then prove it Reginald. Face me in the WDC" He said and smirked.

Shark looked at the heart piece. His old self would had accepted without hesitation, but his new self... He had decided to change. That revenge and hurting other people, would no longer be a part of him any longer. He wanted to protect people, like his sister and Zaira. He was rubbing his cheek a little. It didn't hurt, but the slap he had gotten from Zaira that day, the day when they first meet was stinging mentally on the cheek, as a reminder. He knew Zaira hated bullies. He knew she wouldn't be too pleased that he was driving on a revenge. He knew she wouldn't hate him for it, but he didn't want to see her disappointed face. He didn't want her to be sad. Shark sneered and tossed the heart back at the boy. He was looking surprised at him.

"Go to hell!" Shark yelled "I have no intention of dueling you! I don't care how much pain you had made me go through. I have a new life and I am not gonna change that, just to get my revenge. She would never like it".

The yellow/red haired boy looked surprised at him. Then his smile went up in a big wide evil grin. He walked over and took the heart piece from the floor, then he walked over to Shark.

"Oh Reginald. You have changed haven't you?" the boy said "So not gonna get revenge on me. Wonder if that has something to do with the girl down there?".

The boy walked over to the edge of the building and was leaning on the railing. He was looking down at the ground now. Shark followed him curiously. He could see a open field and saw Zaira down there. She was dueling some weird dressed boy with silver hair. Shark looked from the silver haired boy to the yellow/red haired boy standing next to him. They were dressed in the similar antire. Shark sneered.

"Who's he? Why are they dueling?" Shark said angry. The boy smirked.

"Well that is my big brother Quinton" the boy said "And from the looks of it, he is dueling that girl down there. What was her name again? Zaira. That's right. And I have no idea why they are dueling". The boy grinned a little.

"You are quite fond of her aren't you?" the boy asked "Wonder how you would react if something bad happened to her".

Shark's eyes widened, then he looked pissed.

"If you lay a finger on her, I swear I will kill you!" Shark said. The boy chuckled.

"Does it look like I am touching her Reginald" the boy said "I am after all right here beside you. But you see, IF she loses we might have to take care of her. Like taking care of her for good".

Shark looked in horror and clenched his fists. He didn't want to be here a second later anyway. He rushed away from the boy and tried to reach the stairs, when the boy yelled.

"Grace take care of him" Shark heard a sound and seconds later, he could feel that his body suddenly had stopped moving.

Shark tried to move, but he was standing still completely frozen. Then he could hear footsteps.

"Grace take care of him. Bla, bla, bla. Do I look like a servant to you Quattro!" a voice said and girl walked out in the shadows.

It was a girl with red short hair with dark red brags down her face. She was dressed in a white shirt who was going all the way down to her hips, and with a dark blue west covering part of the shirt. She was having maroon leggings and black shoes. Shark's eyes widened. It was a girl he had seen going at their school. The girl Grace walked over to the boy Quattro and slammed his head pretty hard. Quattro didn't look so pleased at all.

"You have no right to order me around" Grace said and snort "Now you can move Shark all the way back here all by yourself. I am not helping".

Quattro sneered and was mumbling angry words no one understood at all. He walked over to Shark and pushed him back. Shark felt like he was a statue of some sort. He was at the railing again, looking at Zaira's duel with Quinton. He tried to move but he couldn't.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Shark said angry "Let me go this instance".

"Nope I don't think so. You see my partner here has the power to freeze people so to speak. You are now frozen in time, or your head are not but the rest of you are" Quattro said "Now relax and enjoy the show. I promise you, if she wins, we will not kill her".

Shark sneered, but there were nothing he could do. However he believed that Zaira would win. She just had too.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I was staring at Quinton all through our duel. He was skilled I get him that. He was using some weird space deck, which I didn't think must off at first. He started off the duel with a facedown monster and card. I was cautious and destroyed his facedown with was a trap. Quinton knew I would destroy it and since his facedown was destroyed, he could summon another monster to the field. Before I knew it he was actually having a number on his field. Number 9 Dyson sphere on the field. I was actually surprised. He was a number hunter? He didn't look like he was under the influence of the number at all. However I didn't actually care. That he had a number made me more determined to snatch it from him. Sadly I didn't have Astral with me. It was not like I couldn't snatch numbers by myself, Cy had an ability that if won in the duel, he could made the number submit to it, after the battle. Like it would remove its influence on its holder and become a member of our team. I was not sure it was working with Quinton this time though. Since he was not controlled, but the one who was controlled. Quinton looked at me.

"So are you giving up Zaira?" He asked and tilted his head "There is no way you can win over my Number".

I sneered. I was not about to give up. Right now I had nb 10 illumiknight on the field. Dyson sphere hadn't killed it because of my last trap, but I was in a big trouble. I needed to get Cy out there. I drew and smiled a little.

"I activate XYZ treasure from my hand" I said "There are two xyz monster on my field so I can draw two cards".

I drew and hoped I got at least one of these card I needed. I smiled when the heart of my friend didn't let me down.

"I activate Nb 10's special ability, by removing a Ou, I can discard a card from my hand to the grave, I can draw a card". I discarded the monster "Flash wolf". If it ever was send to the grave by a eff, I could summon it to my field. (Lv4 1800 att).

Then I drew and got the card I really needed. A monster card. I summoned "Wolf" to the field. Then I overlayed them to summon Cy.

 _"Grr mistress"_ said Cy in a angry tone _"May I take him down! Grr, he annoys me"._

"He is all yours Cy" I said and smiled. Cy sounded really happy.

 _"You are going down hunter"_ Cy said in a cold tone _"No one annoys my Mistress and calls her names. Not on my watch Grr!"._

I facepalmed a little. So that was why Cy was so angry. Figured it was as protective as always. Quinton looked at me.

"Nice bond you have with it. Your number card I mean" He said and looked at Cy?

"Wait you can see him? As in spirit form?" I asked.

I was stunned. Only Hart had been able to. Kite couldn't and he was a hunter. Quinton smirked.

"Yeah. He is quite fierce. But he is still weaker than my dyson sphere" He said.

 _"Grr I shall give you weak"_ Cy growled and looked at me _"Mistress?"._

"Yeah I am on it. I activate Cy's eff. Since it is my turn and I remove a Ou, I can destroy your facedown card and your monster. Go wolf hauling" I said and Cy ate a Ou. Quinton looked shocked.

"No. Wait you can't!" Quinton said in disbelief, when Cy destroyed his monster and his only defense.

I just smirked and attacked him directly with my two monsters making his life points hit zero. Quinton felt to the ground, but like I had anticipated I couldn't steal his number. Quinton got up on his feets. He didn't look happy.

"You won" He said and sighed "You are a good duelist, just as he said you would".

I really didn't listen that much to his speech. I just wanted that heart piece.

"A duel is a duel" I said coldly "So give me that heart piece so we both can continue our lives blueberry".

Quinton looked at me and sighed. He took out the shaped heart medaljon, who made you go to the final when you had all heart pieces in it. I noticed that Quinton already had two hearts in it. How was that possible? The WDC hasn't even begun? Unless he had beaten up one before dueling me. I sighed.

"Well you won this fair and square" He said slowly and took a piece out. It was jumping around in his hand, and was he smirking "Try see if you can catch it".

Then he tossed it upwards. I sneered and was looking up in the sky. The piece were slowly falling down, but I was not sure if it could survive getting smashed to the ground like that. I was really fixated on the piece, that I didn't notice what was happening around me. Like the fact that Quinton was glowing blue all of the sudden on his forehead. I slowly catched the heart piece and placed it in my heart medaljon. I sneered.

"What is your problem loser? Just because you lost doesn't mean..." I begun, but I never finished the sentence.

I was looking into Quinton's eyes and the blue glowing mark on his forehead. I felt really weird all of the sudden.

 _ **"Look at me Zaira"**_ he said in a strange voice _"_ _ **Look into my eyes NOW!".**_

"What are you... doing to me?" I whispered and grabbed my head. It felt like it was gonna split and I screamed. _"Cy. Make it stop"._ Quinton chuckled a little.

"Your number is not strong enough. The duel was not just for fun. It was there to make you and your number use up a lot of energy as well" He said coldly _ **"Now look at me Zaira. Look closely and fall asleep".**_

I couldn't resist. Whatever he was doing, I couldn't resist his voice. I looked up at him and felt dizzy. I fell forward and could feel my body being so tired. Quinton had catched me before I fell to the ground. I was lying weakly in his arms, looking up at him.

"Wha... what where are.. you taking... me" I whispered weakly. Quinton looked at me.

"To Vetrix" was the only thing he said and then everything went black.  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  


"Zaira!" Shark screamed and tried to get free.

It was not possible. Shark was in panic inside. No. She was not taken again. Not before his eyes again. However that was exactly what happened. This brother of Quattro had done something to Zaira and Shark saw when she felt into his arms. He had placed her inside a wan of some sort, and was about to drive away. Shark was furious. They were kidnapping her and what was even more worse, in front of him and he couldn't do a thing. Behind him he could hear Quattro chuckle. Grace was not saying a word.

"Well that went better than I expected" Quattro said and grinned "Even if it took a while". Shark moved his head and sending a cold glare at him.

"What do you mean? Was this all a trap?" Shark said. He was boiling inside now.

"Well of course Shark" Quattro said "She had been the target all along. She was hard to get alone though, since you kept her company all the time. So we created the whole setup here. So separate you from her". Shark sneered angry.

"Oh you mean Quinton did set this up Quattro" Grace said coldly "You couldn't make a plan like this, even if your life depended on it". Quattro snort.

"Oh yeah try me!" He said. Grace was rolling with her eyes.

"Just open the portal Baka" She said "I am at my limit soon".

Quattro sneered, but a minute after a yellow mark was glowing on his hand. A portal appeared.

"Hold it!" sneered Shark "Tell me where you are talking Zaira!". Quattro smirked.

"If you really want to know Shark, then participate in the carnival. You will find out there. " Quattro said and grinned.

He tossed the heart piece on the floor beside Shark now. Shark sneered angry.

"I will never forgive you for this Quattro!" Shark yelled "Nor any of you. I will find her and I will get my revenge! Mark my words!". Quattro smirked.

"You can try. You can try" He said and walked through the portal.

Grace followed him seconds later and as the portal closed, so did the spell placed on Shark. He quickly grabbed the heart piece and rushed down the building. He grabbed his motorcycle and rushed out of there, hoping that he could catch up on Quinton.

"Zaira!" He yelled out loud "I will never give up! Don't worry! I will find you!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,n: A really sad ending. Or so do I think. Hope you liked it at least. If you haven't figured it out, Grace is the girl Zaira bumped into on her first school day and later heard crying at the school spirit day. Her crest color is purple by the way. However for the next chapter. Shark is still looking for Zaira. The Vectrix family has their play in it as well. Even through I think Zaira is out of it for most of the next chapter. Yuma on the other hand is having a sucker dueling match, since the WDC has begun. Hope you all find this interesting. 


	18. Sucker games and rituals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Shark's p.o.v.  
  
  


Shark was driving and had been driving, around in the city. He had been determined to find Zaira at all cost. He had actually been driving around in the whole night, and was really tired. He had only had a short rest on a park bench. Mostly because he couldn't keep his eyes open at some point and didn't want to end up in a traffic accident because he couldn't see. He didn't have time to get injured after all. However after driving through the whole city and had found no clue on where Zaira was, he had to give up for now and actually swallow his pride. He had to ask someone for help. He was not really fond of the police. After all what good had that done him and Zaira in the past. They and the rest of the city didn't care about him, and had also made Zaira wanted for something she never had done. No the police was out of the picture. He sighed deeply. Now that he thought about it, Zaira's family, alias Yuma's family must be pretty worried. He sighed inside again. Did he really have to go down there and tell them the news. They would rip off his head. After what Zaira had mentioned Yuma's sister could be quite scary. Maybe he should only tell Yuma this first and then they would figure out this together. He decided for that idea. He drove towards Yuma house. It was early in the morning. Around 9 or 10 o'c. He was standing in front of Yuma's house and after some hesitation, he rang the doorbell. The door got opened and a robot was standing in front of him. It was looking like one of the litterbots.

"Lillybot here" the bot said and tilted it's head "Who are you?". Shark bit his lip.

"Is Yuma home?" He asked quickly "I need to see him". The bot head tilted.

"Yuma?" It said "Yuma left. Yuma left". Shark sneered inside.

"I see, do you know where he left off to"He asked. The bot looked at him.

"Duels. He needs duel fuel" Lillybot said.

Shark quickly placed two and two together. The duel carnival started today after all. He was about to say goodbye, when he heard a voice inside the room.

"Who is this lily?!" The voice asked and a old lady was standing at the doorstep now. Shark had a feeling this was Yuma's grandma, Haru.

"Oh hi" she said and smiled "Who is this lily?". The bot tilted it's head again.

"Yuma's friend. Yuma's friend" she said. "Looks like a fish. Looks like a fish". Shark bit his lip. He had hoped to avoid to much attention here. Haru smiled.

"Ah you must be Shark, Zaira's boyfriend" Haru said "Yuma tells me about you. Zaira well you know her. A stubborn girl". Shark sneered inside and nodded.

"Yeah she is, but we are not together lady. Where have you got that idea from?" Shark said in a cold tone "We are just friends. Nothing more". Haru only smiled.

"Ah yes if you say so" She said and smiled "Just make sure you are not making my newest grandchild unhappy got that". Shark actually flinched a little. Some scary vibes were coming from this lady and he nodded quickly.

"Yeah sure whatever" He said "I need to keep going. The bot said Yuma was at the carnival bye".

He waved and returned to the motorcycle, before this grandma could ask him questions about Zaira. He drove out of there. He had no idea where to look for Yuma, but when he heard some fireworks and saw a giant group of people at the plaza, Shark figured Yuma would be there. He placed his bike a little away from the crowd and tried to approach and find Yuma. That was not very hard, because a screechy voice was yelling loud in the air.

"Av what was that for!" yelled the voice who couldn't be any other than Yuma, and when Shark approach it, he found out he was right. In front of him was Yuma. He was lying on the floor and had just got hit by a football in the face. You could see a red mark on his face now. He was surrounded by Tori and the other gang. Shark didn't really make time to remember their names. However in front of Yuma was a boy dressed i blue sucker clothes. He was looking at Yuma.

"Since this sucker ball hit you, you are gonna be my opponent" The boy said and smirked "The names striker. Now get up so we can duel". Yuma was quick on his feets and looked at Striker.

"Bring it on!" He said and they were ready with the duel disk and about to begin. Shark rushed over to him now.

"Yuma we need to talk" He said. Yuma looked at him for a moment, then at Striker.

"Sorry have no time, don't you see I am dueling" Yuma said in a determined look "He is so going down". Shark sighed deeply, but he had to accept. It was tournament rules. He hit Yuma on the shoulder.

"Just remember. I will talk to you after this match okay" Shark said in a angry tone "It is important. Don't you dare forget it". Yuma smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I will" He said and waved at him. Shark sneered and left to get something to eat. He was really hungry.  
  
  


Grace's p.o.v.  
  
  


Time skip, more or less the same time in another place.   
  
  


"He is coming. He is coming!" said Trey, Grace's little brother, who was dressed similar to Quinton and Quattro.

His clothes was only red and white. He was having pink short hair and green eyes. Grace and Quattro, who was sitting inside a big mansion and was currently inside a big living room, looked up when Trey rushed inside. Grace sighed relived. Quattro, her big brother had been a pain in the ass. When he was bored, he could be quite annoying. So since he was bored, Quattro had decided to make paperflies, and for apparently some stupid reason, it always ended up in her hair. Grace sneered. She had a feeling that Quattro was using his yellow crest to control the paperflies. She had in the end destroyed every paperfly, and was about to start a fight with him when Trey walked in.

"Finally" sneered Quattro "What took him so long?". Grace grinned.

"Um let's see, the traffic maybe or that a Shark maybe was on his tail or maybe that fact that Christopher was driving and not using your stupid crest to move around" She said in a annoyed tone "Have you thought about that Thomas?".

Quattro sneered, but didn't say anything. Grace had decided to call all her brothers by their real name when they were home and not their code names. She wanted them to remember that they were family, but it didn't sadly work, since no one of the others called her by her real name. It was Ana. However the siblings got up from the couch they had been sitting at and followed Trey out in entrance hall. Minutes later the door opened and Quinton alias Christopher walked inside. Grace sighed relieved. She was always worried for her brothers in these hard times. Even her big, big brother Quinton. She could remember the happy times, when there were no worries and... she shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. Quattro sneered.

"Well it was about time" he said "What took you so long?". Quinton looked at him.

"For your information I had a Shark on my tail" Quinton said "He was very persistent and he was determined to find her".

He pointed at the sleeping girl in his arms. Grace sighed deeply. It was Zaira. The annoying girl they had to fetch. She really could see anything special about her. However she noticed that she was wearing Quinton's blue crest on her forehead. Grace knew it made her keep staying asleep.

"I am sorry Christopher, I couldn't hold off Shark. Someone made him too angry to soon" She said and was staring at Quattro "You shouldn't have done that Thomas".

"Oh so this is all my fault!" Quattro yelled at her "How should I know, he was so fond of her, that he would leave in the middle of the duel". Grace snort back.

"You could have read the paper Christopher gave us baka" She said and smirked which made her brother pretty angry.

However before they ended up in a fight, some strange voices were coming from Trey suddenly. Grace could see that his mouth was a little open and he was saying these weird noises like the word "shshshisis" who didn't make sense at all. All the siblings looked at the pink haired boy with a confused look. They couldn't make sense of it at all. Quattro walked over to him.

"Hey, hey Trey what is wrong with you? Snap out of it will yer!" He said and puffed the boy a little. However what happened next was unpredictable.

"She is the most beautiful angel I ever have seen!" He suddenly yelled which made Grace and Quattro fall down to the ground in surprise and Quinton sweatdropped a little. "She is a princess, a really beautiful princess and I...".

Trey suddenly looked at the others, like he was suddenly aware that they were here in the first place. He turned completely red.

"I mean she is um well pretty for a girl" He tried to cover up, but didn't go so well.

"She is really pretty and looks so innocent like a angel" Trey said in a dreaming voice and then began running "If you excuse me, I need to do something".

Seconds later he was gone. Grace grinned a little. Quattro lifted a eyebrow.

"That was surprising" He said and then smirked "Trey has a crush, I am so gonna tease him with it". Grace slammed Quattro in the head.

"Hey you are not gonna destroy Trey's first crush like that" She said defending.

"Actually we may have to" Quinton pointed out "She is our enemy and prisoner for the time being Grace. Maybe we shall let him out of the ritual today?".

They all slowly nodded. Grace looked at Quattro. Even he meant that Trey should be left out. She knew he didn't like to show it, but he actually cared about Trey right now.

"Let's get her to Vetrix" Quinton said in a cold tone "Let's fulfil our mission". They all nodded and left.   
  
  


Time skip. A little later.  
  
  


Grace sighed deeply, when they were in a blue darkened room. The sound of laugher and the sound of cartoons could be heard, and seconds later they were standing behind a throne. A masked kid was sitting on it and was clapping and laughing like hell at some cartoons, who could resemble Bugs bunny. Grace sighed a little inside. They didn't say anything. They knew he was aware of them.

"I assume it was a success" the boy a little later asked and grinned.

"I was a success Vetrix sir" Quinton said "I brought her like you asked, but I must admit she was rather powerful. She resisted my powers in at least some minutes".

"Ah yes I figured she would" Vetrix said "Her powers are magnificent after all, let me have a look at her".

The tv got turned off and a kid in green similar clothes to the others, got of the throne. He was having a mask who covered half of his face.

"Yes of course" Quinton said and placed Zaira down on the ground.

"Remove the crest as well Quinton, I will surely could handle her. Secondly you look like you need a break" Vetrix said.

Grace saw Quinton nod and did as Vetrix asked. She could see a little sweat pearls at his forehead now and cursed herself for not noticing. She wished she could give him a chair, but there were none in here, and secondly it would be unrespectful. Grace sighed deeply. Vetrix didn't look at the three of them, but was circling around Zaira a little.

"Yes, Yes I can feel the power from her, they are powerful indeed, but soon these powers will be all mine" He said and laughed a little.

It made Grace feel goosebumps on her arms and neck. She was not sure it was the case with their brothers though.

"Is there a reason Trey is not here?" Vetrix suddenly asked which made Grace flinch. He really had noticed.

"Well Trey kind of developed a crush on that girl just now" Grace quickly said and pointed at Zaira "I figured it would be better if he wasn't in here to disturb the ritual".

"Yeah it is pitiful" added Quattro "Falls high over heels for a girl who is our enemy".

"Ah a man's heart can be playful at times like this" Vetrix said and grinned "I will let his absence slide this time, however you must not doubt Trey's loyalty. He will be and stay quite loyal to us, even if I kill the girl of his dreams. Secondly you should be able to stop him anyway, shouldn't you my dear Grace".

Grace flinched a little when Vetrix suddenly was standing in front of her. She hadn't noticed that he had moved.

"Yes... of course Vetrix sir, but I don't like using the crest on my brothers, it would be wrong" she told him. Vectrix smiled a little.

"Your loyalty to your brothers are remarkable, however don't forget who your truly loyal to Grace" Vetrix replied in a cold tone. Grace quickly nodded.

"Well let's start the ritual then" Vetrix said coldly "Quinton. Zaira is in your care until the ritual is fully assembled".

Quinton nodded and walked back and took Zaira up in his arms once again. Grace sighed deeply and began the preparations with Quattro. She was happy Trey was not in here, this would crush his heart. She hoped he would not show up in here. However what she didn't know was that Trey was sitting outside the room, leaning toward the door to the room and had heard everything they just had said.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I felt tired. So darn tired. It felt like my energy was getting drained. However even through I was sleeping, I could still feel everything around me. I couldn't apparently see, but I knew I was carried by someone. I could feel the body temperature of someone and figured I was carried. Then all the tiredness stopped. However I still felt weak. I could hear voices, but was not sure who's it was. I shut the voices out and tried to open my tired eyes. It didn't go so well the first two times, but third time I finally got them open. My vision was a little blurry at first, but when it got more cleared I was looking up at a boy with sliver hair. He was not looking at me though. He was looking at something else. I tried to speak, but my throat was a little dry at first. However like everything else I slowly gained the ability to speak as well.

"Where... where am... I" I said weakly.

I couldn't even move one of my arms or legs. The boy looked down and actually smiled a little. He was sweating a little too.

¨Hello Zaira" He said "You are at our home. You got invited by Vetrix".

"Oh okay" I said in a weak voice and was closing my eyes again. Then they flew up.

"You are Quinton" I said in a surprised tone, but my voice properly sounded tired and weak "You did something to me, and... have you kidnapped me?".

"Yes and I want appreciate you would be a good little prisoner and give Vetrix what he want's. It would be less hurtful in that way" He said in a cold tone.

I groaned in pain a little. My body was so weak, but I had tried to get out of his arms, and failed miserable. I couldn't get away.

"Why? Who's Vetrix? What does he want?" I asked weakly. Quinton looked at me and rubbed some of the sweat away from my forehead, before he replied.

"Your powers. He wants them. So be a good girl and give him it". I sneered.

"No I don't want to!" I said in a little loud voice "Let me go!".

Quinton shook his head and I was cursing him inside. Why was I always targeted for power hungry lunatic's?

"The ritual is prepared Quinton" said a voice suddenly and a boy with a weird mask on was standing in front of us and was looking at me. Quinton nodded.

"Yes Vetrix" He said obediently.

I sneered and finally could move one of my hands and of course I tried to use it. I tried to hit Quinton in the stomach, but it was stopped by a gloved hand. Vetrix's hand. He was grinning evilly.

"You sure have a lot of power girl, you are beginning to move already, even though you got a dose of the crest from Quinton. Truly remarkable. I am excited to use these powers for myself" He said and took my hand.

I tried to get out of his grip, but he was to strong. We walked over to a purple symbol on the floor and Quinton placed me down there. As soon as he did, the symbol began glowing like it was pulsating or something like that. I didn't like that at all. Vetrix was still holding my hand and placed himself down on the symbol as well. His head was near my legs and my head near his legs.

"No, don't do this!" I yelled "You don't know what will happen!". Vetrix grinned.

"Sure I do. When I take your powers and Number card you will die" He said and grinned "But don't worry, if you give me what I want without any problem, I will let you keep a little bit of it. Just a bit to keep you alive. However your memories and essens will belong to me as well. Your dueling skills are remarkable and I want to use them for my own. When this ritual is finished, you will only be a empty shell, who will do my bidding. My new minion so to speak".

I sneered and tried to get free and out of this weird ritual. I wouldn't want it to turn out like he just explained, but Vetrix hand was keeping me from leaving. I screamed a little.

"Let me go!" I yelled "You will not get away with this!". Vetrix just grinned.

"I already have Zaira, but don't worry your power will be of good use to me" He said.

I sneered. I was cursing him, trying to get away and cursing him a little more, but it didn't help. Instead the symbol began glowing and lifted us up in the air. Red and purple threads got placed on both of us and I could feel the my energy get drained.

"No! No! You... are...not getting it!" I yelled and let scream.

I tried to let the power stay in my body, and for the time being it looked like it worked.

"You are resisting" Vetrix said and grinned evilly "Let's see how long you can keep it up. It is hard and tiring to do so isn't it?". I gasped and sneered at him.

"Shut...up lunatic!" I yelled, but I knew he was right.

I could feel sweat on my forehead now and all the energy I had to keep this ritual from getting my power, was leaving my body. I let out a scream. Vetrix was just grinning.

"Yeah it is hard isn't it?" He said and grinned "Just give in and I promise you will not feel a thing, just fall asleep Zaira". I shook my head, but I felt so tired.

"No I... I will... . not!" I said, but my eyes slowly began closing and the last thing I heard was Vectrix saying "Amazing, her powers feels so amazing".  
  
  


I was drifting around in complete darkness. I felt like I was falling, but funny enough I was lying on the ground, or I think it is the ground. Everything was black around here. I felt so weak and confused. I couldn't remember that. Tears were forming in my eyes. I felt so lost and alone.

"Cy" I whispered "I wish you were here. I don't want to be all alone".

Then I felt a warm soft wind around me and something soft and furry was touching my body.

 _"Mistress. Mistress you called me? Please don't cry mistress"_ said a familiar voice and I felt some iron at my face. I knew it was Cy. Cy and his iron mask. Actually never wondered why he had one on his face. However I was still crying.

"Cy" I said and hugged it's neck "Cy I am so glad you are here. Why are you even here? Where are we?". Cy blew a little cold wind out from it's mouth.

 _"Mistress we are inside you, this is inside your soul and I always wanted to tell you, this is the place I am at, when you are not dueling"_ He said _"I live inside you, and this is the part of your soul I live at. Don't be afraid, I promised you I will never take you over remember"._ I looked surprised at him, but still hugged him.

"I trust you Cy and I just so happy you are here" I said and could feel his warm fur.

 _"No mistress you misunderstood, I didn't come to you, you came to me. You wanted to see me, that's why you are here."_ he said and tilted it's head _"But I don't understand why you are here mistress. I can feel some disturbance in here, why are you crying? I don't like you sad"._ I let out a cry and wiped my tears away.

"Some lunatic is trying to take my powers in some weird ritual, I can't hold him off. I am so sorry Cy, I am not strong enough" I said and placed my head in his mane.

 _"Grr a trespasser inside my mistress. I will kill it, I hate trespassers"_ He said. I smiled a little sad smile. I was padding Cy.

"He is to strong Cy, even you can't beat him" I told him. Cy let out a cry.

 _"If you can't beat him by your own Mistress, then I will give you my strength, but it is not without risk. Your soul will get really tired after you use this, but if you trust me, then I will protect you afterwards"_ Cy said and looked at me. I looked at him.

"Is this the combined power?" I asked and Cy nodded. I looked at him "Then give me it. I promise to use it wisely".

Cy nodded and let out a cry. It warped it's tail around me and I could feel a warm sensation through my body. Then I closed my eyes.  
  
  


Grace's p.o.v.  
  
  


Grace sighed deeply when the ritual began. Her, Quinton and Quattro was standing in the background, after Quinton had placed Zaira at the ground and was now looking at the ritual. They had seen when Vetrix was lying down beside her and how the ritual had started, and these colored thread was wrapped around their bodies and began transferring Zaira's energy to Vetrix. Or they at least tried. They could see that Zaira was struggling with the ties and was trying to prevent the ritual.

"She is resisting" Quinton commented "She must be truly strong if she can withstand Vetrix power so close by".

Quattro only snort at that as a reply. Grace nodded and seconds later covered her ears when Zaira let out a loud scream. She knew this was for their future goals and all that, but Grace had never been fond of hurting others.

"Amazing, this is truly amazing" could they suddenly hear Vetrix yell out and grinned like hell. Some of the threads were taking energy from Zaira once again. Grace noticed that Zaira had went unconscious.

"Look at that, she finally broke down" Quattro commented and grinned "This girl is not so tough". Grace bit her lip a little. _This is so wrong. She is annoying, but she doesn't deserve to die.. .I have to.._ _._

"Grace stop!" said a voice and a hand had taken her arm "You dare interfere sis". Quinton had grabbed her arm and looked at her with his calm and collected face.

"But christopher she is... she will die!" She said to him "Are you just okay with that?".

"Of course not, but it is HIS will and we have to obey" Quinton said coldly.

Grace sneered and tried to get free, but Quinton wasn't moving his hand. Not even when Grace hit his hand a lot just to get free. He sighed deeply.

"Grace stop or I will use the crest on you" He said in a threatening tone.

Grace stopped up and looked in horror at him. She had never heard him say that. He never threatened her like that. She totally froze up and Quinton let go of her and pushed her back to Quattro. She sighed and gave up. She couldn't stop the ritual. Luckily she didn't have to. Out of the blue a forceful wind was suddenly appearing around the symbol and the siblings had to grab something or they were pushed backwards.

"Wha... what is happening?" asked Quattro and covered his face. The wind was blowing that hard, that it made tears appear in their eyes.

"I think it is the girl" Quinton said "She... I am not sure, but it must be her powers".

Grace's eyes widened. Okay so Zaira was special, that was for sure. A minute later the siblings had to close their eyes because of a bright light had appeared in the room. Then the light was followed by a loud sound. The trio opened their eyes and found a lot of smoke. The sound must had come from some kind of blast, thought Grace. When the smoke cleared a interesting sight was in front of them. First of the symbol on the floor was gone. Secondly Vetrix was sitting on the ground, and thirdly he was staring at a glowing Zaira. She was standing in front of Vectrix with a angry expression and she was surrounded in a red aura. The trio was really surprised.

"No!" Vetrix looked really angry now "No! No! You broke the ritual, I only got 5% percent of your powers. You shouldn't be able to break it!". Zaira sneered.

 _"That is 5 % too much Vetrix!"_ she said in a much darker voice that Grace ever had heard her talk, and she kind of heard it a lot. Vetrix had ordered her to spy on her.

 _"I have used my combined powers with Cy, you can never touch us ever again"_ She said and tossed suddenly a red ball at him.

"Watch out!" Yelled Quinton and pushed Grace out of the way and ducked his head just in time to see the blast get passed all of them.

Grace couldn't believe she was so powerful. Another blast got created in her hands again.

"Grace can't you freeze her?" asked Quattro "Before she hits one of us".

"I am trying, but that red force is protecting her from the crest for now" She said. Zaira tossed another blast at Vetrix, who quickly dodged it.

The trio had to as well. _We are so gonna die in a minute, Grace thought._ However like someone had heard her prayer, Zaira began to sway and the red force disappeared. She fell to the ground seconds later. The trio sighed deeply.

"That was surprising" said Quattro "Good thing this room is bullet proof or we would have some serious damage at our home just now". Grace nodded. Vetrix sneered.

"That was unexpected" Vetrix said "She had even more power than I anticipated. That is remarkable and amazing indeed. I can't wait to have that power for myself".

"Anyone who knows who she was talking about?" Quattro said "She said she had combined powers right?". Grace eyes widened again and then she smiled.

"Ah yes, She has a number called Cyclone beast wolf, She refers him as Cy" Grace said slowly. Vetrix eyes widened as well. Then he began laughing.

"Of that is splendid, simply remarkable. She has fused her power with the number, but are still in control. I can't take her powers without dealing with the number, it is gonna be a fun challenge indeed" He said and grinned. Then he turned toward them all "Quinton you are gonna take care of Zaira here. Give her a room and guard her. She is gonna stay here for a while. Now you can all leave. Leave and rest".

"Yes as you wish Vetrix sir" Quinton said and walked over and took the unconscious Zaira up in his arms. Then they all left.  
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


Time skip, around the same time with Zaira.  
  
  


Yuma looked confused after Shark, when he left. Shark never approaches people just like that. He was a loner. The only one he actually likes hanging out with was Zaira. However Yuma didn't think more of it. This sucker guy had challenging him to a duel and he was ready for it. Astral was floating beside him though.

"Yuma I think Shark was trying to tell you something important here" He said in a worried tone "Secondly I don't see Zaira with him, wonder what happened?".

"Well Astral even if I could talk to him, wouldn't that be rude to the challenger. Secondly I can't refuge to duel him, it is tournament rules here" Yuma said.

"Well then you have to beat him fast then" Astral commented. Yuma sneered.

"I don't know who you are talking to, but let's get our heart pieces on the line and let's get started" the boy yelled. Yuma grinned like hell.

"Yeah I like your style, strict to business" he said and smiled "My name is Yuma by the way. What is yours?". The boy smiled.

"You can call me striker" he said and pointed at himself. Yuma could hear Caswell commented that he had heard that name before. However Yuma didn't really care. He and Striker started their disk and gazer and the duel began.  
  
  


Yuma: 4000Lp.

Striker: 4000Lp.  
  
  


Yuma started off with a quick move and summoned "Gogogo golem" in def mode.

"Oh I see the golem in def mode. Not a bad idea. I thought since that boy was trash talking over there, I figured you would go offensive. I see that I have been rubbing off on you" Astral said and it annoyed Yuma like hell.

"You know. If you keep talking the credit, I will attack you soon" He yelled at Astral causing Striker to look confused at him.

"You are a strange one aren't you?" He said "But no matter after my first move you are going to be speechless anyway".

Striker drew and played the field spell "Stadium of dreams". A giant hologram got activated. A stadium like to a sucker match was activated and all the audience, who was watching, got placed at the tribune. Yuma's clothes got changed into red sucker outfit. Tori and two of her friends became cheerleader for Yuma, and Caswell and Cat was commentators. Secondly the stadiums eff flips Yuma's golem up in face up def mode. Striker then summons the monster "Wing captain" to the field in att mode. He activated the spell "Perfect pass" to his monster, which negated all Yuma's monster eff and since Yuma's golem had higher att, Strikers monster doubled it's att points. He attacked and destroyed Yuma's monster, getting a goal on Yuma since his monster also gave piercing damage. Striker ends his turn with a facedown. Yuma sneered angry. Striker was good. However he was not about to lose. He summoned "Gagaga Magician" to the field. It got a red sucker t-shirt on. Yuma attacked with his monster destroying Striker's monster. However suddenly he could hear a whistle got blown.

"This attack is negated" Striker said and grinned. Yuma looked confused. _Why?_

"I smell a trap card" said Astral and Yuma looked frustrated.

"Ahr this stinks!" He yelled.

Apparently Striker had activated the trap "Offside". With it Yuma's attack was negated. Striker also got his monster back and took no damage whatsoever. Secondly Yuma's turn had ended, just like that. Astral looked at him.

"Observation 15, Sucker game is a fitness man's game, you should stick to sleeping".

"Hey!" Yelled Yuma angry "I am trying my best here".

However that was apparently not enough, since it was Striker's turn now. He summoned the monster "Top scorer" to the field. Even though it was a level 5, he could summon it without tributing, because of his field spell card. Yuma was really frustrated now. Striker attacked with his two monsters, destroyed Yuma's monster and dealt him a lot of damage. Then he played the spell "Eye contact". With it he could get his "Offside trap" back to his hand and he of course places it facedown.

"If that is trap is one of these offside trap card, that means my attack would be cancelled and my turn would be over" Yuma said and looked at Astral. "Are you even listening?". Astral looked at him.

"Of course I am" He said in a plain voice "And I think you are perfectly right. Things seems hopeless". Yuma looked really angry at him now.

"That's your advice, that things are hopeless thank you a ton coach. Way to build up my confidence!" Yuma said and flipped out.

Then suddenly two people appeared in the stadium. It was apparently Striker's two older brothers, who were national sucker stars and their father was national coach of some sort. Striker was dueling and quitting the sucker games, saying that in dueling there were no team in dueling and other stuff. Yuma disagrees. He sees his monster as teammates and suggests that Striker does the same thing. He drew and..

"I summon Zubaba buster" yelled Astral and made Yuma do a anime fall down.

"Will you stop interrupting me!" He yelled at the ghost.

He summoned the monster Astral had suggested and then used the spell "Monster reborn" and brought Golem back from the grave in def mode. Yuma then activated the spell "Cross attack". When he had two monster's with the same att, he could now let one of the monster's attack directly. He made Zubaba buster attack and hit a goal on Striker, and since Buster attacked, the weakest monster on the field is automatically destroyed. Striker's "Wing captain" got destroyed. However that means that Buster also lost 800 att points. Yuma ended his turn by activating a spell "Extra blast". Since Striker's monster got destroyed by a eff, he took 500 damage as well. Then he sets a card.

"See this is all about teamwork" Yuma told Striker. The boy sneered at Yuma.

"I am gonna throw up if you are talking about teamwork again!" He yelled.

Yuma was listing when, Striker began explained that he never believed in it and had turned his back on sucker. Yuma looked at him and smiles, stating that he hasn't turned his back on it, since his deck still was full of sucker cards, like Top scorer on the field. It only made Striker more angry, but he was staring at his deck. The boy drew and summoned "Defending sweeper" to the field, and since his stadium is up, the monster gained another level, becoming lv 5. Then Striker activated the spell "All for one". With it he could bring back his captain, and it's level increased by 1. He XYZ summoned with all the monsters and summoned "Playmaker" to the field. He quickly made him attack Yuma's buster, but luckily Yuma had "Half unbreak" trap card ready. Cutting the damage in half and Yuma's monster survived the battle. However because of playmaker's Ou eff, by using a Ou, he could attack again. He used all 3 Ou, attacked Golem two times because of it's eff and destroyed it. He also attacked Buster again, but half unbreak was still activated and the damage cut in half. Yuma was still in this. He smiled at Striker.

"I am winning this" He told him "Because I am believing in my teammates".

He summoned "Gagaga girl" to the field and overlaid both his monster to XYZ summon "Muzurhythm the string djinn" to the field. Then Yuma equipped his monster with the spell "giant hunter", which prevented Striker from using any traps or spells this battle phase, and secondly since Yuma's life points were fewer than Striker's his monsters att was cut in half. Then he used his monster eff. By using a Ou, Yuma's monsters att got doubled. Yuma attacked and won the duel. The hologram disappeared and everything went back to normal. Striker was complimenting the duels and he told him, that he had finally realised how important teamwork was. He was going back to the sucker world with his brothers, but before he left, he gave Yuma his heart piece. Yuma was smiling like hell.

"I see you finally won" said a voice behind him "It sure took some time".

Yuma turned around and saw Shark behind him. Yuma was smiling now.

"Hey Shark where have you been?" He asked. Shark snort coldly.

"Out" He said "I was getting something to eat. But I presume you have time to listen to what I have to say now?". Shark looked coldly at him.

"Sure Shark, just tell me whatever you like" He said and smiled "I am listening".

"Not here Yuma" He said "Let's go some other place. There is to many people". Yuma looked at Shark and shrugged. He began following Shark.  
  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  
  


Shark sighted a lot when they arrived at the empty spot in the park. He had no idea how he was gonna tell him this, but for safety he made Yuma sit down on a beach first. Yuma was looking at him with clueless eyes and Shark sighed deeply. He wondered why this idiot actually was his friend in some way.

"Whatever I am going to tell you now Yuma, you are not interrupting me until I am done got it" He said in a cold tone "I am not that kind of guy who likes repeating myself". Yuma just nodded confused. 

"Sure, but can you hurry I have to get another heart piece soon" Yuma said.

"Okay listen something happened.." he said and began telling everything. About their trip and Quattro and Grace.

That Zaira got kidnapped and all that. Yuma was sitting still which actually made Shark wonder if he was in shock or something. When he was finished, Yuma was finally moving. He got up and slammed Shark in the cheek.

"Why?!" He yelled "Why? Shark didn't you...?!". Yuma was actually crying a little.

"I tried to protect her, but I..." Yuma sneered at him.

"No! I didn't mean that!" He yelled angry "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Astral is asking the same thing! You have my number, you could have called me the minute she got kidnapped, but your stupid foolish pride was in the way wasn't it. If you had done that, I could.. we could maybe have found her already!".

Shark was totally stunned. Yuma was not angry at him for getting Zaira kidnapped. He was angry because he didn't tell him sooner. He hadn't thought about that. He was a loner. He never relied on anyone. Zaira was a loner as well. Yuma sneered.

"I am calling Kairi and Grandma" Yuma said slowly "And the police". Shark sneered and grabbed him and slammed him into the nearest tree.

"Oh no you are not!" He yelled "Okay I admit I did a mistake and didn't call you right away, but you are not calling the police. We are gonna drag less people into this as possible got it!".

Yuma goaned in pain a little. He had properly slammed Yuma a little too much there. He sighed a little.

"Why?" Yuma asked confused "If the police is involved things would go quicker".

"Yeah and dangerous. The police can never been trusted, and secondly these people could do stuff. I am having a feeling the police is going to be in our way here. Got that". Yuma nodded and Shark let go of him.

"But I am asking my crew for help" Yuma said "My friends and maybe even my family. They are gonna be a part of this Shark". Shark just snort a little.

"Fine. But I am looking for her alone, and I am not gonna be a part of your meetings or whatever you call them" Shark said coldly "Tell me over the gazer what clues you have found. Secondly if you find Quattro, remember this. He is MY pray got that! I am gonna beat the hell out of him!". Yuma nodded slowly and sighed.

"Zaira is not gonna like that you are on a revenge trip Shark" Yuma said slowly.

"I don't care what she thinks" He said, but inside he was sighing "Quattro is going down!". Then he began leaving.   
  



	19. Luckily encounters. Lucky straight emerges part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Normal p.o.v.  
  
  


Time goes on. The duel carnival is in full underway. Yuma and the others was looking for Zaira of course. The team of Cat, Caswell, Tori, Bronk, Yuma and his family had been wandering around town trying to find her, but no luck. Shark did his own investigate. He was not really a team player, but he got the latest info via the gazer. However it had not been easy investigate anyway. He got interrupted by duel carnival duelists who wants his duel piece. Like when he was on a construction site looking for clues, he got challenged by a kid named Cody Callus, who had a construction deck. Then at the park Yuma got challenged by a guy called Tombo Tillbitty. He was a farmer and had a tomato deck. He was also the duel where Yuma should eat vegetables, before he could attack. However Yuma the two duels and got 2 more heart pieces. However only three of the pieces fit the puzzle. So he only had 3 heart pieces. Sadly the fun was not over for Yuma, because that day he also got challenged by a girl called "Anna Kaboom". She was sitting on a flying blaster cannon. She was running after Yuma, targeting him with that blaster of yours. After many attempts of escaping Yuma finally made Anna duel him. She has a railway deck. He found out she was targeting him, because she thought he was the boy she had a crush in the middle school. However later on found out, Yuma was the wrong kid. He just had a similar name. Yuma won the duel as well, but found out Anna wasn't even in the carnival. So he had fought her without getting a heart piece at all. In the end Yuma walked home for a afternoon snack together with Tori, to assemble the others to a meeting and find out if they had found out any leads about Zaira. Here begins the story.   
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


"Now that we are all here" began Caswell in his polite and formal voice.

He was the chairman to this meeting. Well Caswell always wanted to be class president, if Yuma remembered correctly, so he was only happy to make him chairman to this meeting. They were all sitting around on a table in the kitchen. Grandma was serving tea and afternoon snacks. Even Kairi and Astral was assembled. The only one who wasn't, was Shark, but he had pointed out from the start that he never would commit to something like that. He was a loner after all. Yuma had also promised Shark not to tell about who kidnapped Zaira. Mostly because he didn't want any of his friends getting hurt. So they didn't know about Quattro (whoever that was) and Quinton. Of course it also made this investigating a little bit harder.

"I am happy you all could be for this meeting" Caswell said. Tori sneered.

"Just start the meeting already" Tori said impatient "Our friend got kidnapped after all". Caswell coughed a little and nodded.

"Well um does anyone have any clues" He asked and everyone went silent.

"Well I traced down the black wan they were using, but it must have fake license plate or something" Kairi said "I can't believe Zaira was kidnapped".

"It must be that strange power she has" said Yuma "She did use it in the past and it was mentioned in the news. But for what?". The others went silent again.

"Well what about telling the others that the criminal is in the carnival" suggested Astral "Shark did see Zaira get a Heart piece after all". Yuma nodded and told the others what he had suggested. Kairi bit down in a rice cracker.

"Hmm maybe I should test the internet of the city" She said "But hacking into the tournament is not gonna be easy. If I do the slightest error we are in the prison for the rest of the life". The others didn't look so happy about that.

"What about going to the police?" Bronk suggested "We can't do this on our own".

"No. No police" said Yuma quickly "Zaira hate that. I also think we will make her in danger. I mean if she ends in the news, the kidnappers maybe notice and she is done for". Tori clenched his fist a little. Yuma was grateful for that.

"Well that is your decision" said grandma and drank her tea "If you believe we shall not have the police into this, then I believe in your suggestion Yuma. You did save her once. I know you can find her once again". Kairi sighed deeply.

"Well that girl is a lot of trouble isn't she?" Kairi said and sighed again "I think I know why the adoption bureau wanted to get rid of her".

Astral floated down to Yuma's right now. He was staring at Kairi.

"Isn't Kairi insulting Zaira?" He asked "Please tell her to stop. She is not allowed to insult my best friend".

Yuma sweatdropped a little. How should he tell Kairi a ghost had issues about insulting Zaira. However Kairi's next sentence cleared things.

"However I don't care, she is family. Family stick together" She said "If you say no police, then I believe you yuma. It is not like they were much help to Zaira in the past after all. I think I will go up researching on my pc a little".

Then she left the table. That gave the sigh for the others to break up the meeting. Cat, decided to find her cat's and search through the city, Caswell was going to the library and borrow a good pc. Bronk was going on a search through the city on his skateboard. Flip, well he left, however that could never end well and Grandma began with Lillybot cleaning the table. Yuma knew they were also (the ones who were participating) dueling for heart piece in the tournament. Yuma and Tori was the only ones left in the house. They were also about to leave, when Kairi suddenly was running downstairs and looked at Yuma. She had a weird expression on her face.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a loud voice. Yuma looked confused at her.

"Um outside looking for my sister" Yuma said and was a little confused.

"No you are going to the train station" She said in a bossy tone "You have to keep this man busy".

She gave him a picture. Yuma looked at it. Some guy dressed as a cowboy. Yuma was confused. What was going on here?

"Um and why should I? I have more important things to do like..."

"You are going Yuma!" She yelled and he shivered "Or no allowings in a week. Find this man and keep him busy. Do everything you can so he doesn't leave, before I am there, got it".

Yuma grumbled and mumbled something, but nodded. He grabbed Tori's hand and left the house. He couldn't believe his sister could be so selfish. They walked towards the train station.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I could feel cold wind blowing around me, but I wasn't cold. Even though the wind was cold, my body felt warm. Warm and protected. I liked this feeling. It was like you were safe from every great evil in the world. I felt refreshed and safe. Like when you are lying in a mom's protective arms was cradled. Wait cradled? But now that I was mentioning it, it felt like I was cradled by someone, but I didn't have a mom did I? I let out a little yawn. I felt refreshed and relaxed. Like I was ready to start a new day. I slowly opened my eyes.

 _"Glad you are awake Mistress, slept well?"_ I had to blink a couple of times.

I was lying on the back of Cy and was wrapped in a white fur coat. It was comfortable and warm. I loved having it around me. I yawned a little again.

"Yeah. I slept really well, have you been talking care of me Cy?" I asked.

The wolf, who had been walking around stopped up and nodded. Then it laid down and when it did, the fur coat disappeared. I jumped of it's back. I looked around and saw we were still inside this dark place of my soul. I padded Cy a little.

"We are still inside my soul aren't we?" I asked. Cy nodded a little.

 _"Yes mistress, after you fought the foe, you went unconscious and I have been taking care of you until now"_ He said _"The foe can't steal our powers, but I still feel some disturbances in here, so be careful mistress"._ I looked at Cy and sighed.

"I am not sure I want to leave Cy" I said and sighed "Life is just so hard sometimes".

 _"Mistress. You have to live on. There is not coming any good at staying with me"_ He said and rubbed my cheek _"Now go and live my mistress. Go back to your body and wake up. Then kick them who is disturbing us and live like you want to. I will always be by your side remember that"._ I padded Cy and nodded.

"You are sweet Cy, thanks for taking care of me" I said "See yer later on". Then I closed my eyes and disappeared in my body again.  
  
  


I woke up and could hear sounds around me. Voices. Someone was talking close to me. I remembered Cy's warning about the disturbances and slowly opened my eyes. Trying to also pretend I was sleeping, until I was sure where I was. I was in a fluffy comfortable bed. I also quick noticed I was in a giant room. It was looking like one of these rooms I had seen in Shark's mansion, however the room was prepared and fixed, compared to Shark's mansion, where no one had been living in a long time. I figured these people must be as rich as Shark once were. I quickly closed my eyes when I noticed three people on chairs close to my bed. I couldn't quite remember who they were, but I knew I had seen them somewhere before. However since they were dressed similar to Quinton, I was sure not to make my present being known. The people was a girl with red hair, a boy with red and yellow hair and a boy with pink, and they were talking. Mostly the reason they haven't noticed I was awake.

"Damn why does Quinton want us to guard this stupid girl" said the red haired girl and sneered "I mean hadn't one of us been enough. She is just sleeping".

"Yeah but she is kind of hot" said the yellow haired boy and smirked. He was about to say something more, when the girl slammed him in the head.

"Aw! What was that for? The only thing I said was that she was hot". He said angry. The girl slammed him one more time. The yellow haired looked pissed.

"Stop slamming my head GRACE. You must admit she is hot" the boy said. Grace snort and turned her head away from the boy.

"I am not admitting anything" She said "Why are you interested in her anyway? I am 10 times more prettier". The yellow boy coughed.

"Yeah right. And I am not interested in her. I am just wondering why the big bad Shark boy like her so much, I came up with that she is hot" He said.

"Yeah she is" said another voice. It sounded like it was in a dreaming state "She is so pretty and beautiful. Just like a princess".

Then the sound of some scrubbing against the floor. I figured someone fell off the chair.

"Trey god damn it. Aren't you over her yet?" the yellow boy asked. I figured it was the pink boy. A big loud sigh came from the pink boy.

"No never. She is so pretty I could stare at her all day" Trey said.

I felt like I should throw up. It actually made me cough a little, and inside I was screaming inside. If they didn't notice I was awake they were stupid. The room went silent and I sighed. I moved around in bed and opened my eyes. I looked at the three of them.

"Oh look who is awake?" Grace said sarcastically "The annoying girl from school".

I looked at her. I finally remembered. She was the girl from school. We were staring at each other for some seconds. Then Trey, the pink haired rushed over to me.

"Oh you are finally awake. I was so worried. I really wanted to meet you for a long time. My name is Trey by the way"

The pink haired said and bowed really gentlemanly. He had even taken my hand. I sighed deeply.

"Hey strawberry let go of my hand" I said.

The pink haired boy lips went up in a big wide smile. However he did let go of my hand.

"Oh you have such a beautiful voice. You sound just like a angel" Trey said "You like strawberries. I like them as well". I facepalmed a little.

"Trey she calls you strawberry. As in a nickname" Grace said "Quinton says she does that sometimes". The yellow haired boy grinned a little.

"Yeah she called Quinton blueberry if I recalled. It is pretty funny" he said. I snort.

"Oh" said Trey and then looked at me and smiled "Well she can call me whatever she like".

We all made a anime fall down. Even I. This pink haired kid was pretty dense. Grace snort a little and got up.

"Well I will get Quinton. He told us we should get him when she woke up, and Quattro, don't do something stupid while I gone" She said.

The yellow haired alias Quattro snort coldly, but he didn't say anything. He waved with his hand at Grace and seconds later, she left the room. I looked at the two boys. I figured out how to trick them and get passed them. I needed to leave. I was not planing to stay. I was not gonna have one more of these rituals. One had been enough.

"So my beautiful Zaira, anything I can do for you" said Trey and looked at me with a dreaming look. I knew he was having this crush on me. I was really obvious.

"Um yeah I am actually a little hungry" I said innocently "You couldn't be so sweet and get me something". Trey's face lit up and he bowed a little.

"Your wish is my command my princess" He said and was about to go out of the room. I was smiling a little. Trey would have left if Quattro hadn't grabbed his hand.

"Trey you are a fool" He yelled "She want you to leave, so she can leave away from here. Do you want that?". Trey stopped up and looked in horror.

"Wait my Zaira princess want's to leave?" Trey said and sighed "But if she leaves then I can't see her anymore and Vetrix will...". Quattro nodded a little.

"Yeah. Trey remember your deal with Vetrix... as soon as she leaves she is a enemy and enemies are not someone you can be with" Quattro said and let go of him.

"Oh yeah and I could never betray you all" He looked sad and placed himself at the chair closest to my bed. He sighed.

"I am sorry Zaira, I can't grant you the wish I am sorry" He said.

I looked at the little pink haired boy and sighed a little. What was with him? I just had tricked him and he wasn't even angry. Only sad that he couldn't grant my wish. I bit my lip.

"But it was a good trick" Quattro said and smirked at Zaira "However you are not the only one with tricks. We are not gonna leave before Quinton comes in here".

"Fine" I said coldly "What do Quinton want with me anyway?". Quattro snort.  
  


"How should I know?" He replied "No one tells me anything. Like I care anyway".

"Well Zaira it is not what Quinton wants you to do that you shall be worried about" Trey said slowly "It is what Vetrix want's you should be worried about. Quinton is actually pretty good person. I know he won't hurt you".

I lifted both eyebrows. Vetrix's name was ringing through my head, but I couldn't quite remember it anyway. I decided not to hurt any of the two boys. Trey resembled Hart with innocent and cute look. Even through he was much older. I decided to face Quinton and Vetrix head on. After all they couldn't kill me at least.  
  
  


After some more minutes the door to the room got open and Quinton and Grace entered the room. I could remember Quinton clearly, but who couldn't when you dueled that blueberry and won a heart piece. I also remembered him talking care of me before that ritual. Everything after the ritual was kind of a blank. I knew I was safe though. I wasn't at scared as I was at the ritual. I mean come on I was about to die there. You can't blame me for being scared. Grace looked from me to Quattro.

"Damn you actually succeed in keeping her in here Quattro" Grace said in a mocking tone "I was sure you would have failed hot head". Quattro sneered and was in a sec standing in front of her. He was glaring at her.

"Oho you thought I would do something stupid eh Grace" He said in annoying tone "Well as you see I did just perfect. If it was you, you would have failed miserably".

"Oh yeah. Well you will fail in this fight, bring it on lion head" she yelled and glared at him as well. Trey just sighed. Quattro smirked a little.

"Bring it on red top" He yelled. They were about to fight, when Quinton coughed.

"Take that outside will you" He said "I have a job to take care of. Trey please make sure they don't kill each other will you". The pink haired boy nodded.

"Yes brother" He said and began pushing Grace and Quattro out of the room.

I looked surprised at Quinton. He was looking at me, and his face was actually filled with concern, which I found a little weird. He walked over to me and placed himself at Trey's old chair, close at my edge of the bed.

"Wait brother? That pinky boy is your brother?" I asked Quinton. He nodded.

"Yeah he is my little brother. The other two, Grace and Quattro is also my siblings" He said "Trey is the youngest. I am the oldest". I was staring a little, then I sneered.

"Oh so a bunch of teens has kidnapped me" I said ironically "I feel so honored".

"Actually I am over the age of teen, I am 20" He said in a plain tone and touched my forehead "Hmm no fever". I snort a little.

"Yeah of course not" I said angry "Cy had healed me. He took care of me after I passed out". Quinton looked up at me a little. He had an emotionless expression.

"Your number right. You risked a big deal by merging with your number" He said coldly "You stopped the ritual, but that power takes a toll of your body. Secondly the number could overpower you and control you". I just snort back at him.

"Well if a certain ritual hasn't happened, I would never had to use such extremes now would I" I replied coldly "Secondly I know Cy would never control me. He promised he never would do it. Why are you here? What do you want blueberry?". He sighed.

"Stop calling me that" He said in a cold tone "It is annoying. As for the reason I am here. Vetrix sended me to see if you were ready". I snort at him.

"I call you whatever you like. And ready for what?" I asked. Quinton sighed a little.

"To see him of course. However before that happens we need to do some adjustments" He said and took one of my hands "Hit me Zaira". I didn't ask why I just attacked him with a fist. He catched it and nodded.

"Yeah you are strong enough" He just said. I looked confused at him.

"You talked about adjusting, what do you mean?" I asked. He sighed.

"I am not fond and proud of this at all Zaira" he said "However I am obeying his orders without question. This might hurt a little tiny bit, but I will do it quick".

"Wait what are you about to do?" I asked in a angry tone. He just looked at me.

"You will find out Zaira. You will find out".  
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.

Yuma and Tori was on the way to the train station when they heard a lot of cheering from a big crowd. Yuma and Tori looked at each other, and decided to see what was going on. They got into the center of the crowd and saw that at duel was underway.

"Is that Shark dueling?" Tori asked and looked at the duel.

Yuma nodded. It was really Shark who was dueling. He had just summoned "Aero Shark" and blasted his opponent and won the duel. Yuma quickly rushed over to him.

"Hey Shark" He said and Shark looked at him.

"Yuma" He said coldly "What are you doing here? Actually never mind that. Have you found Zaira?". Yuma flinched by that. Then he shook his head. Shark snort.

"Well then I have to try harder" Shark said "Sooner or Later I will take Quattro down". Yuma looked confused at him.

"Um why are you even targeting Quattro Shark?" He asked "I know he took Zaira, but really? I never seen you that cold". Shark sneered and grabbed Yuma's collar.

"Quattro needs to pay, got that!" He yelled "He was one of them who kidnapped her, but more importantly, he set me up and tricked me. He made my life a hell and therefore he needs to pay!". Yuma looked surprised at Shark.

"So you are in the tournament for revenge, but Shark, Zaira would not like that you are fighting for revenge. I would not like it" Yuma said confused. Shark sneered. He tossed Yuma to the ground and looked coldly at him.

"I don't care what you think or what she thinks" He said "I will get my revenge on him. Just find Zaira got that". Yuma looked surprised at him, but nodded. Shark snort.

"I am out of here" He said and began leaving. Yuma got up from the ground.

"Shark" He said and sighed "Revenge isn't the answer". Tori nodded.

"Come Yuma we should find that guy remember" She said and smiled. Yuma nodded and they began leaving towards the train station once again.  
  
  


"Yuma isn't that the guy?" Tori asked and pointed at a man on the bench.

He was dressed in a poncho, white pants and a cowboy hat. Yuma looked at the picture he had and nodded. This was apparently the guy Charlie, Kairi said he should find.

"Hey you!" Yuma said and walked over there "Names Yuma. Kairi sended me here". The poncho guy looked up at Yuma and looked in disbelief.

"She send her little brother eh" He said "You gotta be kidding me".

"Well yeah" Yuma said confused "She said I should keep you busy and not let you out of my sight. Maybe even capture you I think". Charlie grinned.

"Capture me? How had you and she thought of accomplishing that" He said and grinned. Yuma sighed deeply.

"Well I don't know. Kairi knows I am doing other stuff. Like being in the carnival for example" He said and scratched his hair a little. Charlie looked at him.

"You are in the carnival?" he asked and smiled a little "Then what about having a duel right now".

Yuma looked confused at him, but he was never gonna turn down a duel. He was accept when a giant well trained man had appeared. He had seen Charlie waving around with a card and assumed that he was in the carnival. Since he wasn't but wanted the duel anyway, they were wavering Yuma's heart piece. Yuma was not happy about that at all.  
  
  


Astral's p.o.v.  
  
  
  


Astral was floating beside Yuma and looking at the strange duel with Charlie and this newcomer duelist. Charlie had talked Yuma into giving up one of his heart pieces and right now Yuma was flipping out. Charlie had 100 life points left and two facedown's on his field. His opponent had 3 strong XYZ's on his field. Yuma didn't want to lose his heart piece. Charlie just smiled and lifted his hat a little,

"Just relax. Life is just a carnival, you are suppose to have fun" He said.

Astral looked confused at Charlie. _Life is a carnival?_ He was sure he had heard these words before. Yuma was still flipping out. However then something changed. He in some way got lucky. Charlie got monsters on the field who used dice eff, and he got 3 dice with a 6 on. All three monster's he had on the field became lv 7. He overlaid them and summoned, to Astral's surprise, "Number 7 lucky straight" to the field. With a combo of a spell card (Charlie got a 6 on a dice again) and Lucky strait's eff, another 6 dice, Charlie won the duel. Yuma was amazed. Astral was not. Most of this was depending on chance. He had a feeling the number had something to do with it. Suddenly Charlie was surrounded by some police force.

"Charlie Mccay you are under arrest" They yelled "You can't escape".

"Well that is pretty much what they said last time I escaped" Charlie said in a mocking tone.

He lifted the number card and a giant tornado of wind was blowing. It blew also the police guards away. Yuma had to cover his eyes. Astral however notice that the bars on a giant donut sign from a shop began falling down to the ground. Astral told Yuma and he got out of harm's way, but as he did, one of his number cards blew out of the deck case, and he was not the only one. Everyone on the train station was losing a card as well. When the donut fell, Charlie was standing inside the hole and had also gathered all peoples card. He bowed and smirked.

"Hey Yuma tell your sister that I am sorry. I sadly have to run" He said and began running.

Yuma rushed after him, but just in that minute Kairi appeared at her motorcycle, and Charlie got away again.   
  



	20. Luckily encounters. Lucky straight emerges part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Yuma's p.o.v.

"Wait Charlie rushed off and took everyone's card" Kairi said and sneered "I don't believe that guy, and to think that actually took some time to make him food". Yuma only sweatdropped a little. He looked at Kairi.

"So do you think that crazy card he dueled with, was the thing he stole from the museum?" Yuma asked.

Kairi sighed and nodded. She began telling a story about that card. It had apparently been in the news once, so she had done some reasearch. Apparently whoever possessed that card got a certain strange streak of luck. It could even make people famous or millionaires. Yuma was impressed.

"However sis, who was that guy?" He asked. "He acted like he knew me or something". Kairi sighed again.

"Well Charlie Mccay was once our father's assistant, and went on some adventures with him too. Well basically he became this dork who flew around the world looking for rare object. I mean every time I know he is gone, he suddenly pops up again" Kairi said and looked up in the sky.

Yuma had a feeling she had a thing for this guy. However a little bit after, she jumped up on her motorcycle and looked at Yuma.

"How about we do some little recon" She said and grinned "Brother and sister style". Yuma flinched by that. Kairi also did the same thing. They had forgotten about Zaira.

"Oh man we are such a blockhead" Kairi said "Zaira. We forgot our own sister".

"Oh man she is so gonna kill us... well if she escapes from her kidnappers that is" Yuma added and looked sad. Kairi lifted his chin a little.

"Yuma your dork" She said "When the kidnappers finds out Zaira is to tough to handle, they will release her. I mean she was this awesome thief. I know she will escape, and when she do, we will greet her with open arms, just like grandma always says". Yuma nodded, then he slashed his sister's hand with a high five.

"Yeah we will look for her as soon as we have got Charlie and my card back" Yuma said and smiled. His sister smiled back and nodded. Then he left on her bike.

"Okay Tori let's go out and find Charlie" He said encouraging. Astral sighed.

"Do you have any clues on where he might be?" Astral asked. Yuma shook his head.

"Nope not a clue" He said and Astral sighed deeply.

He began telling them that Charlie had mentioned the sentence _"Life is just a carnival"_ , and now he could remember where he had seem these words before. On a big sign on top of a building, district 8. It was only a hunch but it was better than nothing at all. Yuma nodded and rushed towards the district. Along the way, Yuma heard police cars and well. Apparently the monorail who was running towards this district was stopped.

"The monorail. It gotta be him. It just has too" Tori added.

Yuma nodded and they rushed toward the monorail. When they arrived there, they found Charlie surrounded by the police force once again. He was close at the monorail. However Charlie did like last time. He used the card and got the police slammed away. He also used it to power up the monorail, but before the door closed and the monorail took off, Yuma and his crew snuck inside it. They could hear Charlie laugh in there, thinking that he was getting away. Well Yuma would not let him.

"Kairi we found him" Yuma said into his d-gazer "He is on the D monorail".

"Got it" said Kairi "Stay where you are, I will come to you".

Charlie had surprised turned around and saw Yuma and Tori. Yuma figured he wasn't expecting visitors.

"Well, well, I figured it would take a little longer to find me" He said. Yuma sneered.

"I want my card back" Yuma yelled. Charlie grinned a little.

"Well it so happened that this monorail can't be stopped by the control center and well our destination in on the other side of the city. So how about a duel? If you win I will give you back your card". Yuma was confused. A duel? Now?! Astral looked at him.

"Well we need to get this number back Yuma" He said. Yuma nodded and activated his duel disk and gazer.

They were standing on the roof of the train. The duel was about to begin.  
  
  


Yuma: 4000Lp.

Charlie: 4000Lp.  
  
  


Yuma started off by placing a monster facedown and a facedown card as well. Charlie starts off with the continuing spell card "Take a chance". He rolls a dice and if he get's a six, then his life points are multiplied by 5. if not, his life points will return to their normal state, and he get's 1000 points of damage standby phase. Secondly he can't use this card eff ever again. Yuma looked at Charlie.

"There is no way he would get a six" Yuma said slowly, but he had been witnessing that he did get 5 sixes in a row. Astral was giving him the statics of how often that is happening, but Yuma weren't really listening. Charlie tossed the dice and got a 6.

"Uhu" Charlie yelled and his life points went up to 20000. "As long as the sun that shines is still complete, I will never have to fear defeat". Yuma sneered angry.

"But the sun went down hours ago" He told Charlie. Charlie smirked a little.

"But still my lucky street continues" He said and summoned "Majestic Jester" in att mode. Yuma wondered why, since that monster had 0 att. Charlie even attacked with it, and Yuma's facedown monster revealed to be "gogogo golem". However then he found out, Charlie's monster had a special eff. By tossing a dice, if Charlie got a 6, Yuma's monster was destroyed, and if anything else Charlie's monster got destroyed. However of course he got another 6 because of that crazy luck he was having. Yuma's monster was destroyed. Charlie sets a card and ends his turn. It was Yuma's turn.

"Now it is my turn to try out my luck" Yuma stated. He summoned "Gagaga magician" to the field. Then he activated the spell "Monster slots". By banishing a monster with the same lv as his magician, like his golem, he could draw a card from his deck. If it happens to have the same lv as his magicians, then he could summon it to the field. Astral looked worried at him.

"But if it is not Yuma, then the card you draw and your magician would be banished" Astral pointed out "This is foolish". Yuma sneered at him.

"Will you keep quiet, if this works I will have an XYZ monster out in no time" He said. Charlie looked at him and smirked.

"It will not work. Luck is on my side right now, which means you are out of luck" Charlie pointed out. Yuma only sneered and drew his card. Sadly it was a lv 3 "Gagaga girl", so Yuma had to banish both monsters now. He ended his turn.

"Well it occurs to me that the odds of us defeating him might be 50. million to 1." Astral told him. Yuma sneered angry at him.

"Come on. Have a little faith Astral" Yuma said angry.

"Don't you get it Yuma" began Charlie "If luck isn't on your side, everything else goes out the window. I always admired your old man. I thought he had everything, like courage, intelligence, charisma, passion, but you know what he didn't have. He didn't have Luck on his side". Yuma looked confused at him.

"And?" He asked. Charlie sighed a little.

"Sometimes you come down to a point where it all comes down to one thing" Charlie explained "Good luck. And if luck is not on your side, then there is nothing you can do".

Yuma sneered. Was there really no chance to beat this guy? However it was Charlie's turn again. He activated the spell "Take a chance" again and tossed a dice. Of course he got another 6 and his life points were now 100000. Then he played the spell "Release change". If he discarded his clown, he could summon a new monster with the same lv. He chose "Dice leveler". Then he also activated "Monster slots", but unlike Yuma, he got the right monster and summoned another "Dice leveler". Then Charlie normal summoned the third "Dice leveler" to the field. He used his three monster's effect and rolled three dices, who of course all became 6. so his monster's was lv 7 now. He overlaid the three monsters to XYZ summon "Nb 7 lucky straight" to the field. Yuma looked in horror at him. This was not happening.

"Now what?" Yuma questioned, seeing the number up close. Charlie grinned.

"What do you mean now what? You will lose of course" He said and grinned "As long as the sun stays complete, I will never have to fear defeat". Yuma didn't look so good. He just hoped there was a way out of this duel.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


"Aw, aw, Quinton are you finished soon!" I said angry and bit my lips. "You said you will do this quick". Quinton sighed a little.

"Yeah almost, just squeeze my arm a little more" He said "I have never done this before. I also never had that much power either". I sneered angry.

"Well I am happy for you" I said sarcastically "However that does not change my opinion on you. I hate you!". Quinton looked emotionless at me.

"I know. Believe me I know. Your hateful eyes looking at me, is enough to figure that out Zaira" He said "Now where were I...". I snort coldly.

"You were at Grace's crest" I said "And hurry it up. This hurts".

"Well never figured you were cooperative Zaira" said Quinton said and placed his free hand at my forehead. I just sneered.

"Well I really can't do a thing to stop this can't I!" I yelled angry "So at least I can make you speed this up. I mean you stupid crest makes me stay here no matter what".

"True" Quinton just said and removed his hand. It had been glowing slight purple. "Well then tell me whose crest is next then".

I bit my lip and tried to remember all these many colors I have been seen from his hands. When Quinton said adjustments, he really meant the word. Apparently he had gotten orders from Vetrix to borrow the crest power from his siblings in a short time (short, because this wears him out), and use them on me. Yep, ME! Some kind of fusion thing. Something with that since Quinton only had the powers of the blue crest to control people (apparently every crest had it's own power), he was fusing them together on my forehead. One at the time and it hurt a little. Apparently that would make the others able to control me too if Quinton gave them the permission. Or so do I think. Well I was not totally listening to the explanations after I found out 4 teens had the power to control me. The only plus, Vetrix was not able too. Something with Cy and my combined powers blocked him out. I was annoyed it didn't work on the others crest. Maybe because I didn't wish it at that time. We had Quinton's blue crest at first, then Quattro's yellow one, and just now Grace's purple one. The only one we were missing was...

"Trey's" I said "The red one".

Quinton nodded slowly and red color was emitting in his free hand now. His other hand was... well I was squeezing it tightly because of the pain. He placed the hand on my forehead and bit my lip a little.

"Don't you have any conscience at all" I said angry "Controlling someone else, aren't you guilty at all". Quinton looked at me with his emotionless expression.

"No not really" He said "This is for our future goals".

I sneered. I was not sure if he lied or was telling the truth. I also had no intentions with their "Future goals" of his.

"Now I am finished Zaira" He said and removed my hand from my forehead "You are gonna have to let go of my arm now Zaira".

I could feel a jolt through the body and let go of his hand instantly. He gave me a hand holding mirror and I quickly looked into it. Some rainbow colors where shining a little on my forehead, then they disappeared. I looked like myself again. I sneered. He tossed me a pile of clothes.

"Get dressed. You have borrowed some of Grace's clothes. This isn't a order" He said "It is an order when I say your name and ask you to do something. However I recommend that you get dressed in the next 10 minutes. If not I have to force you and I really don't want to over something so simple. I am waiting outside".

Then he left the room and I sighed relieved. I got out of bed and realised that I was dressed in night clothes. I was not sure what they had done with my clothes. However on a table was my deck case, disk and gazer. I rushed over and tried to contact someone, but of course not any reception. Figures! However the room was quite large. It had a giant bed, well there I had been sleeping, but there were also two small tables. The chairs who was at the edge of my bed, must had been coming from their. I also found a door with a bathroom. There were even a window, but it was a little high up. I had to check that later on. I walked back to the pile of clothes and was looking through it. A pair of knickers, some undergarment, a jacket and a top. I lifted my eyebrows. This was not clothes I ever would wear. I would have to talk to Quinton or Grace where my real clothes was. I never weared a top. It was purple and the jacket was white. The knickers was black. I was sure the one who had picked it up had no girl fashion. However I quickly got dressed. At least my old shoes were in here. My black sneakers. I quickly got over to the deck case and took Cy's card out of it. I placed her down in the pocket in the knickers. I was never gonna leave without Cy. Then I walked over to the door who lead out of here.

"Your finished I see" I could hear Quinton say and noticed that he was standing close to the door waiting "Then let's get going. They are waiting for us".

I bit my lip and was thinking about how to escape. We were in a long hallway, but Quinton's next words made that thought stop right there in it's tracks.

"And you are not escaping Zaira. You are walking beside me all the way over to Vetrix" He said and made me stop dead in my tracks.

I had been about to run for it, but a jolt went through my body. I tried to fight it and walk away from him, but I couldn't. When Quinton began walking, I just followed, without my approval.

"Grr I hope you have fun controlling me" I said and sneered "Because I will escape. You and that Vetrix will never get my powers. So have fun while it lasts".

"I am not thinking of this as fun Zaira" Quinton replied "It is just a bare necessarily. However let's pick up the pace shall we". Then we walked a little faster.  
  
  


We were standing in front of a giant door. Quinton was slowly knocking on it and a little while later it opened. We walked inside. We were in this giant dark, blue room. It was properly as big as a ballroom. I never been to any balls, but when people talk about them, they mention this big place, and well this room had a lot of space. I actually had a feeling I had been here before. There were pillars around in the room and black and white marble tiles was at the floor. Then I noticed this giant holographic tv screen with cartoons on it. Why I didn't notice it earlier was actually present in my mind right now, because this screen was huge. In front of us was a throne like chair and on it, with the most annoying voice ever, a boy sitting and was clapping at the cartoons. I instantly knew that was Vetrix. His laugh! I could still remember it under the ritual.

"Vetrix sir I brought her as you asked" Quinton said.

He was standing in the middle of the room and I beside his side. I was looking around for a quick exit so I could escape. The laugher from the boy slowly stopped and the sound of flicked fingers could be heard. The tv turned off.

"I can see that" said Vetrix slowly "I felt her presence when she arrived here".

"So you did it Quinton?" said another voice and Quattro walked out of the shadows.

"Well of course he did it baka" said another voice and Grace walked out of the shadows with Trey right behind her "He wouldn't be here if he didn't do it and.. wait what is she wearing?". Grace was glaring at me for a minute.

"Well I took the liberty to borrow some of your clothes" Quinton said "Actually I asked Quattro to find something for her". Grace looked from Quinton to Quattro.

"Oho you didn't Quinton. Couldn't you have sended Trey instead. I just know my closet is ruined now. He doesn't care about my things, secondly Quattro has no style of fashion. I mean look at her" she said and pointed at me "The jacket doesn't even fit and a top really Quattro". Quattro sneered.  
  


"I have great fashion" He said angry "And you must admit the top makes her look kind of cute". I could hear Trey sigh a little. Grace just sneered.

"Well maybe for boys, but girls. You suck. Secondly you are a big pervert and.. wait is she dressed in my best knickers. I really could kill you..." She began.

"You two stop it!" yelled the child's voice and the throne chair got turned around towards us all. "It has no importance whatsoever".

I could see the two siblings look at each other. They stopped up and then sighed and looked away.

"Yes Vetrix" they then said and went quiet. Quinton looked at them for a minute and then turned towards me, and then Vetrix.

"May I give the crest's back now?" He asked Vetrix "They are tiring me a lot".

"Yes you may Quinton" He said "Then I will have a conversation with our little friend here".

Vetrix looked at me with weird face expression, but it didn't surprise me to much. Half of his face was covered with a mask after all.

"Yeah you wish" I said coldly back "You are not getting anything from me".

Vetrix only grinned a little. He wasn't saying anything. In the background I could hear Grace and Quattro fight over which color crest they wanted back. Quinton in the end, forced them to say that color they had last time. I really didn't care what power they had.

"Well I think it is late" I said slowly and backed out towards the door "I mean you have had a hard time fighting numbers, so I will just return back to that room I just had been in. I mean Quinton said I couldn't escape, and I really want to be a burden to you".

I was close at the door now. I hoped Quinton had forgotten he said I couldn't escape until I had been with Vetrix. So since we have seen each other I could technologically escape now. I grabbed the door and rushed down the hallway. However I hadn't got that long before I heard Quinton's voice.

"Zaira. Return to me immediately, and I mean now!" He yelled.

I was cursing myself inside when my legs began turning around and began walking back. _No, not that way! Move, move the other way stupid feets! I am not going back in.. there! Hey are you even listening stupid body!_ Well apparently it wasn't listening at all. I returned a minute later to Quinton and the others. I was standing in front of Vetrix once again.

"Well that was pointless" Vetrix told me "We are not idiots. But at least you gave me a demonstration of the crest to the others". I just snort.

"Cool" said Quattro "It is like my doll deck. She is a doll without strings. Here let me try, Zaira dance". His yellow crest glowed, however nothing happened.

"Hey what is wrong with this thing" Quattro said "It is not working". I was pointing my tongue at him. Like I would do as he said.

"Idiot" said Grace and snort "Quinton has the torch right now. She is only under his crest right now. Not yours". Quattro mumbled something we couldn't hear.

"No" said Trey suddenly "It is totally wrong controlling people. Especially my princess Zaira. She is just so cute and sweet and nice and...". I was sure he could go on forever, but luckily Vetrix stopped him.

"Trey is right this time" He said "You are not using the crest on foolish things. Only to make sure she doesn't escape or other important stuff.".

I snort coldly. That didn't make me feel any better at all. Vetrix grinned a little.

"Unless we don't need to keep her captivated" He then said and looked at me.

"Wait what?" I said confused. Was he gonna release me again? I still had these minutes of pain with Quinton in my mind now. If he ever was gonna release me, then why? No I had a feeling something other was going on here.

"Zaira I have a proposal for you" Vetrix said. I looked at him.

"Oh and what is that?" I asked him. I was listening very closely now.

"Work for me and become a number hunter" He said "Give me half of your powers and I promise you I will not kill you, or turn you into a mindless slave. You will stay like you are. The only difference is that you work for me".

"Wait what!" yelled Quattro and Grace in unison "She is gonna live here. Oho it is going over my dead...".

However Trey covered their mouth. He had that dreamy look on his face once again.

"Hey please be silent, my dear Zaira shall make a important decision" He said and sighed deeply "If she stays with us, then she could, I mean I could... she and me".

Then he turned totally red and let go of them. Grace and Quattro just looked at him. I really didn't pay an attention to him. I looked at Vetrix.

"So I will be myself ehh" I said thoughtful "I am gonna stay here? Getting food and a place to sleep. The only thing I shall is work for you". Vetrix grinned a little.

"Yeah that's about it" He said. I snort a little and looked over at the 4 siblings.

"No thanks" I then said "I don't need any stuff from you. I am already a number hunter for someone else. I have a place to be at. Secondly you are not gonna get my powers. You can't kill me anyway and turn me into your minion. I am a thief. I will find a way to escape. I will find a way to overpower the crest. I have a feeling there is a trick behind all this. There is more to it".

When I stopped talking, everyone went silent. Even Quinton looked a little surprised. He actually looked confused. Trey looked like he was a breakdown. Then Quattro broke the silence.

"Oho she turned him down" He said "Oh I can't wait what happens now". The others looked at him for a minute, then back at Vetrix. He was still actually smiling.

"I see" He said in a cold tone "Well I have hoped to do this the easy way. However you give me no choice now, do you". I just snort, but inside I was a little scared.

"If you want to stay a prisoner, then so be it" He said and grinned "Grace. Quinton. You two are gonna take care of her from now on".

I looked confused at him. What does he accomplish by that? Nothing changes.

"Yes Vetrix" the two siblings said in unison and Grace added "May I ask you why we shall do that sir?". Vetrix grinned a little and nodded.

"Yes you may" He said "She are only a prisoner, until I find a way to get her powers. When I do, I will kill her for it. Hope you regret you turned me down Zaira".

I just snort. He could try, but I was not gonna give him my powers. Not in his lifetime.

"Quinton bring her back to her room for now" Vetrix said "Then give the others the next mission and do your work. I need time to think". Quinton nodded.

"Come Zaira. We are leaving, and try not to escape" He said. Then he began leaving and I followed.  
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


Yuma was staring down Charlie and lucky straight. There most be a way to defeat this guy, Yuma concluded. He just have to figure out why.

"Yuma, you have to hurry" yelled Tori "Kairi tells me the final station is about to up".

"Wait what?" said Yuma in horror. Charlie just grinned.

"Ah don't worry. With my incredible luck we will reach that station safe and sound" Charlie told them.

Yuma was really surprised that this guy believed luck could make everything happen. However Charlie continued his move. He used his numbers Ou and now he could roll a dice. The numbers att points got doubled with that number of dice he rolled. He of course rolled a 6 again, so lucky's att points were now 4200. the monster was about to attack Yuma directly, but luckily he had a trap ready. He activated the trap "Nitwit outwit". He could take a monster from his hand, like Zubaba knight, and send it to the grave, then number 7's attack was reduced with that amount att, Zubaba had. Yuma survived this round, having 1400 life points left. Yuma fell to the ground on the monorail. Charlie smirked. His numbers att points was back to normal again as well.

"A well played trap card" Charlie said "That made you stick around for another round".

Yuma sneered and got up. He could hear Tori call his name in the background and smiled at her, and reassured her he was okay. Then suddenly Kairi appeared. She was driving on her motorbike, following the monorail.

"You two got to wrap this up" She told them.

She had in some way hacked into the duel network and was talking to them on a holographic screen. "We are reaching the final destination soon, and don't try running off and hide again Charlie. You and I are gonna have a long talk". Charlie grinned a little.

"And what are we gonna talk about? How you missed me and are thinking about me all the time?" He said and smiled a little.

Yuma was vomiting inside. This guy was trying to flirt with Kairi. Then Kairi appeared on his screen as well.

"Yuma. You are losing against the lucky straight card aren't you" She asked.

"Um well maybe" said Yuma, not admitting that he was about to lose.

"There is a saying that goes with that card" She said "As long as the sun that shines, stays complete, I never have to fear defeat". Yuma looked confused at her.

"Okay? And what does that mean?" He asked. Kairi couldn't tell him the answer. She had been looking into the data net, but couldn't find anything. Charlie just grinned.

"I doesn't mean anything" He said "It is just a figure of speech. You know for good luck. As long as the sun that shines stays complete, I never have to fear defeat! However you can go ahead and give up now. If you do, no one would blame yer".

"Well that is nice for you to say" Yuma said "The thing is, there is no way I am giving up".

It was his turn. Yuma drew and summoned "Ganbara knight" and since he had a lv 4 on the field, he could now summon "Kagetokage" to the field. He overlaid the two monsters to XYZ summon "Utopia" to the field. He attacked with Utopia, but Charlie had a trap called "Dice crisis". He could now roll a dice and if it was a 6, Yuma's monster lost it's att points and Charlie would take control of it. Like always he got a 6 and Yuma lost his monster. Yuma sneered. He placed one card facedown and ended his turn. Charlie looked at him.

"End station coming up. Let's end this duel. You can't win Yuma, sometimes you just have to when to walk away" Charlie told him. Yuma sneered.

"That is not going to happen" He said in a angry tone "Cause here's the thing Charlie, I rather lose relying on my skills as a duelist that win relying on luck. You remember my dad don't you?". Charlie nodded confused. Yuma continued.

"Then you know he taught me to believe in myself, to never back down and to never walk away. So I won't. I won't give up. Win or lose, I will see thing through to the end, and the end is going to be me winning". Charlie snort a little.

"I get it okay. You got spirit I give you that" Charlie said "but it is my turn". Yuma nodded, but first he activated the trap "Commander of swords". When there is a light monster on the field, regardless what side, then Charlie have to reveal his drawn card. If it's a spell or trap card, Yuma may destroy the card, or a spell or Trap Charlie controls on the field. Charlie reveals the spell "Sun scale".

"Grr I am destroying Dice crisis" began Yuma.

"No do not do that" said Astral suddenly "Don't you see, it's the sun. That sun Kairi was talking about". Yuma looked at the card.

"Oh yeah it's a sun" He said and smiled. Charlie looked at the card.

"It is only a expression though, it won't do you any good destroying it" He said.

"You don't sound so sure" Yuma said and grinned "Let's find out shall we, with the power of this trap, I am destroying "Sun scale,".

However since Yuma destroyed the sun, he took 500 points of damage. Then Charlie activated the spell "Take a chance" again. If he rolled a 6, his life points would get multiplied once again. However for the first time Charlie didn't get a 6. the number 1 was shown on the dice. The spell card blew towards him, and reduced his life points back to normal.

"No way!" yelled Charlie "It looks like my lucky streak is at it's end. I end my turn".

"Haha I did it, I broke the luck around him" Yuma said and smiled. Astral nodded.

"Yes, let's win this Yuma" Astral said encouraging.

Yuma nodded and activated the "Comeback" spell card. Now he could get Utopia back to his field. He then did chaos xyz evolution and evolved Utopia into "Utopia ray". Then he used Utopia ray's eff. For every Ou it uses, it gained 500 att. Yuma used all of them, so Utopia Ray had 4000 att points. At the same time, Charlie's monster loses 1000 att point. Lucky straight had 0 att now. Yuma attacked Charlie and won the duel. The train began losing speed. However it was still not enough.

"Yuma, the station is coming up" yelled Tori worried.

Yuma looked in horror. They wouldn't make it in time. However then suddenly Kairi got up on the trails. She was rushing towards the monorail on the motorbike.

"Kairi!" Yuma yelled "What are you doing? It is too dangerous!".

"I told you I will think of something" She said and jumped off the bike.

She used it as a brick to stop the monorail. At first it didn't seem to work. The monorail was heading straight for her, but luckily stopped before it reached Kairi. Yuma sighed relieved.

"Kairi?" said Yuma worried and smiled when he saw she was okay.

"What's up? Are you two okay?" She asked Yuma and Tori. They nodded.

"Good" She said "Then where the hell is Charlie?".  
  
  


Time skip.   
  
  


Everything after that went okay. Yuma and the crew found out, that the reason Charlie had stolen the Number card, was that his niece May was gonna have a surgery, and he wanted to give her good luck. They all rushed to the hospital and found May waiting for them. She was about to have her surgery. Charlie smiled and gave her the number. As he did a weird light appeared around her.

"Um see that?" questioned Charlie. Kairi smiled a little.

"Maybe the good luck came back to the card, now that it has changed hands" She said and smiled.

Kairi and Charlie had their talk and Charlie commented that Yuma had what it takes to be a great duelist. However back to Yuma and the others.  
  
  


"Yuma, let's go and grab a bite to eat" Tori suggested. "I am really hungry".

"Yeah sounds good" He replied "I am hungry too". They were on the way home.

"Was it wise to let Charlie and his niece keep the number card Yuma?" Astral questioned "I mean they are giving it back to us right". Yuma smiled.

"Of course they are" He said and grinned "Are you for burgers or chickens Astral?".

"I really think we should have followed them" Astral said "Especially since number 7 gives out luck. We could use luck to find Zaira". Yuma stopped up and looked at him.

"Oh yeah forgot that" He said in a sad tone, but then he smiled "Nah we don't need luck to find Zaira. We will find her. I can feel the flow on it. So Tori burgers or chickens? What do you think?". Tori grinned a little and Astral sighed. Then he began following Yuma and Tori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: well um that was that chapter. Hope you liked it at least! Well the next chapter we are back with the arclights. Quattro in particular, since it that episode with his duel with Caswell and Bronk. However Zaira is in this chapter as well. Hope she escapes this time hehe. You will get flashback stories in this one as well, so hope it sounds interesting. 


	21. Revealing truth, Sharks and puppeteers part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Zaira's p.o.v.

I sighed a little and was looking out of the window. I could see that the sun was up which only could mean one thing. That I had spend a day in this place, and that the world dueling carnival's second day was underway. I was right now sitting in a comfortable couch in a giant room with enormous windows. I have spend a lot of my time here in this place, (secondly I got Trey to tell me where I was) so I knew I was in this big mansion. I was still a prisoner of Vetrix. Beside being in my prison cell (who was this giant, actually comfortable room, if I could leave it), the living room I was in now, was the only place I have been in. Beside that cartoon room of Vetrix where he was sitting on a throne. I actually haven't been in it, since he gave me that proposal. Quinton was still my prisoner keeper. He was actually sitting on the couch beside me, reading a book. If I could, I would have tried to read the book's title, but this stupid crest on my forehead, Quinton's stupid blue crest by the way, made sure I couldn't do a thing, Quinton hadn't approved of. Like hitting him really much or destroy his reading. That was one of the things I really was longing for. That and escaping. I could move around in the room, we were in now, but couldn't leave it. Not without Quinton or his stupid approval. I had a feeling I couldn't sneeze if he hadn't approved it. I was grateful I had bathroom in my room. However I still felt like that I had no privacy here. However Quinton was actually not the worst prison guard. I would prefer Trey and Grace. Mostly because Grace was a girl, and Trey because he in some way had a crush on me. He would treat me nicer. However at least it was not Quattro. That moron, who thought he was a ladies man and thought I was into him too. In your dreams. Apros Quattro. He was in this room as well. Right now he was tossing profile lists of his fans in the air, and slammed them down on the wall with a some cards. Quattro was smirking like hell. He had a evil look in his eyes.

"Which of my fabulous fans shall I chose today. So many targets to chose from".

Then he was laughing like hell. I sneered a little at him. Not really loud, but Quinton looked up from his book. He looked at Quattro for a minute, then at me.

"Zaira, Is there something wrong?" He asked. I sighed a little and nodded.

"Yep. Everything. Like my freedom. You can't keep me in here. Secondly I am bored to hell. If you not gonna use me for anything. Then let me go" I said angry.

Yep, I was allowed to talk, but that was almost also the only thing I could do to defend myself with. Quinton lifted an eyebrow a little.

"Well if you want some fun" said Quattro suddenly and was standing beside me "Then I am available in the evening, You can even get a kiss if you want to".

"I am not that bored or desperate" I said "So go away Quattro". Quattro grinned.

"Ah don't be like that" He began, however Quinton stopped him.

"Didn't you hear her Quattro, now get lost. Your attitude seriously concerns me" Quinton said "She is a prisoner yes. but not your girl or anything".

"Hey it isn't my fault I am popular" He said "Both to the girls and in the dueling circuit. I believe you are jealous Quinton. I mean come on I have to make my work interesting somehow, since I never lose".

I looked at him and was rolling with my eyes. I was about to say something, when I felt pain through my body.

"Zaira don't meddle in this conversation" Quinton said and I knew the crest on my forehead was activated.

Even if I wanted to meddle, I couldn't now. Quinton just needed to say my name and what he want and well.. then I can't do it. The others can't control me unless Quinton gives the torch to someone else. That is mostly Grace when he needed to sleep or rest. I really hoped he would do that soon. Grace was at least a girl. Not like she was nicer that Quinton, but still a girl.

"Don't be so sure about that Quattro" Quinton then replied his brother and closed his book "Your arrogance will be your downfall".

I was agreeing with Quinton on that one. If you were to corky, people could easily surprise you and maybe win.

"Oh if you don't like how I operate, then maybe we shall switch job, then you can go out hunting numbers for a while, while I take care of Zaira" He said and looked at me "So what about it Zaira, what about letting me take care of you for a while. I mean you can't get a prettier prison guard. If you even win over me in duel monsters, I even treat you to a dinner. Even I must admit you are pretty hot and...".

He never continued because he got slashed in the head by a rolled newspaper.

"Quattro! Isn't that the 3. time you have been flirting with her" a girl voice said and Grace appeared behind Quattro. The yellow/red haired boy sneered and turned around and looked at Grace. He was pretty angry.

"What was that for?!" He yelled "You know that hurt. Give me that newspaper and then I can show you how it feels". Grace just snort and was holding it out of reach.

"Um nothing you just annoy me" She said "But I feel sorry for that poor girl you are gonna get hooked up in the future. Oh wait wasn't there a girl are a you loved once.. um what was her name again oh yeah R...".

Quattro slammed his hand at her mouth and sneered. It really looked like he didn't want that girl name out.

"You dare say that name ever Again!" He yelled "I kill you I swear!". I sighed inside.

"Zaira you can speak again" Quinton said suddenly "I don't think we have any important stuff to discuss". I sighed a little.

"Thanks" I just said in a plain tone.

Quinton shrugged. Grace was just grinning a little. Quattro sneered and was about to fight her when Trey walked in here.

"Alright you two stop it" He said and in his hands he had a tray with cups and a tea can. He placed it on the table "You shouldn't fight over small stuff".

"He/She started it!" Grace and Quattro said in unison "Oh no you started it". Then they began fighting anyway. Trey sighed. I looked over at Quinton.

"How can you live with them?" I asked "I mean are they always like that".

"Believe me sometimes I can't" Quinton said and sighed a little. He took a cup of tea "However this is at least at minimum today. Grace, Quattro, stop it or I will cancel the family time in the afternoon".

Quattro who had grabbed some of Grace's hair (he was lying on the ground) and was about to hit her stomach, stopped up. Grace who was grabbing his hair and was kicking him with her leg also stopped up. They didn't look so happy and rushed over and grabbed their cup of tea.

"Oh thanks for the peace of quiet" Quinton said "You are embarrassing us in front of Zaira here. Vetrix was so nice to let her out her room today and...".

However he never got the chance to say something else. Trey had interrupted him.

"Zaira!" He said and turned around and looked at the couch, like he hadn't noticed me yet, which properly was the case.

He had rushed over to me and was now lying down on one knee and was holding one of my hands. He was smiling like hell.

"Oh Zaira my beautiful princess, please take this rose who is struck out of my bleeding loving heart, as a symbol of our friendship" he said and was holding out the rose towards me.

Actually he more like placed it in my hand. I sweatdropped. Quinton facepalmed and Grace and Quattro sighed deeply.

"Um it is a really beautiful rose Trey, but I don't love you back you know" I tried explaining. He never listened to that part.

"Do you know you have the most beautiful purple eyes" He suddenly said and made Grace and Quattro did an anime falldown. Quinton was facepalming again.

"Okay casanova" Quattro said and grabbed the rose and destroyed it in front of Trey "Listen well, she is not the right girl to crush on!". Trey looked so sad.

"Oh and you are the one to talk" said a voice suddenly and Vetrix walked down from the stairs to the other storey where his room properly was "Wasn't you hitting on her, just a minute ago Quattro".

I looked up at Vetrix so did the others. However I noticed that some of them was looking away rather quickly. Quattro sneered.

"Well I was just trying to help Trey getting over her. Hoped seeing me flirt with her would break his heart" He said in annoyed tone "I mean let's face it Vetrix, I can beat everyone. Getting girls, winning duels. There is nothing I can't do". I was rolling with my eyes. Vetrix grinned a little.

"I approve of your self confidence Quattro, however you must learn self control and behave, just like the others" Vetrix said which made Quattro pretty angry.

I looked at them. One at the time. I had wondered, why they all 4 was listening to a kid.

"Oh yeah" said Quattro coldly "But why does it matter what you think?".

However Quinton was not liking the tone Quattro was talking in. He had gotten up from the couch, and was standing in front of him now, with a cold look.

"Watch it Quattro" He said "You will show Vetrix some respekt. You will not talk to him in that way!".

I was actually a little surprised. He had treated Quattro and Grace differently, just a minute ago, but when Vetrix appeared and Quattro was unrespectful, Quinton was fierce and actually a little scary. Vetrix looked at me and then was gazing at the others. He stopped at me again.

"What are you all actually doing?" He said coldly "Didn't I tell you to get to work".

"Um sorry Vetrix sir" Grace said "I just thought we could all have a tea break that's all. Before we go to work". Vetrix glared down at her.

"I didn't approve of that now did I Grace" He said in a coldly tone "Especially not with Zaira in here as well. I made it okay for her to leave her room, but not for all of you to treat her as a guest. Do you all understand?". The 4 siblings nodded.

"Yes Vetrix" they repeated in unison.

I could feel the tension in here. I also noticed that Grace had clenched her fists a little. Vetrix looked over at Quinton.

"That's good. Then go to work. Quinton give them today's mission" He said.

"Yes Vetrix. Quattro you know what to do, gather more numbers" He said "Trey you will accomplish him today. You know Shark and his little friends are still are looking for Zaira, and Shark are tracking down Quattro for revenge. Keep onto to this number. I have a feeling, you will meet very soon".

Quinton had grabbed a number card from the wall, from all Quattro's fanservice lists. He gave it to Trey.

"Yes brother" Trey said and I could feel the sadness in his voice when he replied "I understand". Then him and Quattro left the room and properly also the mansion.

"Good" Vetrix said in a coldly tone and turned towards Grace "You are gonna clean this mess you have made Grace. Next time every idea you are having is going through me. I decide if you need a break or not, understand?". Grace bit her lip.

"Yes Vetrix" she said slowly. I noticed she didn't look happy at all.

"Fine then get to it. You will be relieve Quinton in a minute after that, however before you do, meet me at my room" He said coldly.

Grace nodded and took the tea can and other stuff out of the room. When she had left Quinton looked at Vetrix.

"I am sorry, I will try keeping her better in line Vetrix sir" Quinton said "This here is all Dr. Faker's fault. Someday I will take everything from him, just like he took everything from us".

I looked confused at them, but decided to not say anything. They looked pretty angry right now. Suddenly Vetrix was standing in front of me.

"Hi how are you?" He asked in a mocking tone.

I sneered. I hadn't noticed he had moved down the stairs. I really hated him right now.

"Well I could have it better. A lunatic is keeping me as a prisoner after all" I replied.

I could see that Quinton was about to say something, but Vetrix stopped him.

"Oh really" He said and grinned "Well you wouldn't be a prisoner if you just gave me what I want Zaira". I snort coldly.

"Yeah dream on, I am not giving you anything" I replied "Actually to save you for future trouble, just send me home and then we don't have to fight this meaningless battle. To add a plus, I will not tell anyone about you or your henchmen". Vetrix grinned a little and grabbed my chin.

"You are forgetting who you are talking to girl" He said in a cold tone "You are at my place, my home so to speak and you are my prisoner. You can't demand anything. Be glad I'm keeping you alive for now. Because as soon as I figure out how to obtain your powers, you will not be alive for much longer". I just sneered at him.

"Well good luck with that meaningless battle" I said "Cy and I will not give you anything". Vetrix grinned a little evilly again.

"I am always getting what I want Zaira. You will regret not talking up on my offer" He said "Quinton take her away. When I have talked with Grace, take a long break. We have a lot to do after all". Quinton nodded and looked at me.

"Are you coming Zaira?" He said "You can go on your free will, or make me force you. Your choice".

I sighed deeply and got up from the couch.

"Coming Quinton" I said and began following him out of this room.

Yuma's p.o.v.

Yuma was standing in the garden outside the house. Mr. Heartland had just announced that this was the second day and Yuma was so ready. Tori was standing beside him.

"Yes. I am gonna sweep this tournament" Yuma said in a determined tone.

"Dream on Yuma, sweeping is my job" said Lillybot and walked passed him with a broom in her hands. Yuma smiled and took up his heart piece with 3 pieces in it.

"Tst well I am doing pretty awesome so far" Yuma told her and showed her his heart.

"What that? It looks like garbage it looks broken?" Lily replied. Yuma smiled.

"No it is not broken. It is for the tournament" He said "I got 3 pieces already. When I get all 5 of them I am ready for the finals. I am so feeling the flow on this one".

"Well maybe you shall just win your first duel... oh and find Zaira. Then we can talk about the finals Yuma" Tori said. Yuma's mood suddenly went down.

"Oh yeah my sister. We haven't seen her yet. If there were just a clue, a sign, then I will be able to find her" Yuma said in a little sad tone.

"Come on Caswell" yelled a voice suddenly "Pick up the pace". Bronk suddenly rushed passed Yuma's house on his skateboard.

"Wait up Bronk!" Caswell yelled and rushed after him.

"Um wonder what is wrong with them?" Tori asked "Shall we follow?".

Yuma nodded. They rushed after Caswell and Bronk. It was pretty easy to catch up to them, because Caswell had fell down some stairs a little away from where Yuma was living. Bronk was waiting for him, but he did look impatient a little.

"Quit goofing around. We don't want to be late" Bronk told Caswell.

"Yo what is going on here?" Yuma asked when he arrived "Why are you in such a hurry?". Tori just arrived as well now and was catching her breath. Caswell smiled.

"Hi you guys" Caswell said "Haven't you heard, Quattro is coming".

"Who's Quattro?" Tori asked and Caswell took out his mini pc. Yuma was praying that it was not the person, Shark mentioned had kidnapped Zaira.

"He is one of the best duelists in the world" began Bronk and smiled like hell "He rules. Quattro faced up against Shark in the nationals".

"So that was him?" Yuma said and looked at the picture of the mini pc. This was not good? Or was it? He was a little confused. Astral was floating beside him.

"We must be cautious when we are dealing with him Yuma" Astral warned him.

"Quattro just challenged me and Bronk to a duel. Isn't that awesome?" Caswell asked. His eyes was sparkling of joy. Yuma sneered inside.

"Um you guys should turn him down" He said slowly. His friends looked confused.

"Are you kidding?" said Caswell worried. Yuma smiled a fake smile.

"Well eh someone just told me that Quattro doesn't play by the book" Yuma quickly added. Bronk and Caswell looked at Yuma with a serious look.

"Quattro is one of the most honest duelist there is" Bronk told them. Caswell nodded.

"He is our hero, losing to him would be a great honor" He added. Then they began leaving. They didn't want to be late. Yuma looked at Tori.

"Um just go ahead Tori. I am coming in a sec" He told her. Tori nodded and rushed after Caswell and Bronk. Yuma took up his duel gazer and found that number he wanted to call. After some seconds, it got picked up in the other end.

"Yuma. What do you want?" said Shark in the other end. Yuma sighed.

"We got a clue or I got a clue. My friends got challenged by Quattro. Something about fanservice or something like that" Yuma told him "We are on the way over to him now. On that duel place he chose for them". Shark sneered and looked at Yuma.

"And you are 100 percent sure it is him Yuma" He said and Yuma nodded.

"Yeah I saw a picture, a boy with yellow and red hair, scar on his face, Bronk told me you faced up against him in the nationals" He told him. Shark sneered.

"It is him alright. I am coming. Whatever you do, don't lose him. Distract him until I arrive. I will follow your gazer" Shark said coldly "And remember Quattro is all mine!".

Then he hung up. Yuma sighed deeply and looked at Astral. He was a little higher up in the air.

"Can you see my friends Astral?" He asked. The ghost nodded.

"Yes, Run fast forward and turn to the left at the next street and you should catch up with them" He told Yuma. Yuma nodded and began running like hell. A clue. A clue to find Zaira and he was not gonna lose it now.

They arrived at some construction site, who was almost shut out from the city. Yuma looked confused around. There were a lot of things to build stuff with.

"This is a weird place to have a duel" commented Yuma. Caswell just smiled.

"Quattro picked the spot. Properly wanted a place quiet to avoid his fans" Caswell told them.

Yuma was not so sure about that. However Bronk said it made perfect sense. Then a little while later, they could hear footsteps, and walking towards them was that champion Quattro and he was followed by a dude dressed in red noticed Yuma. Yuma was staring at Quattro for a moment. Was he really the one who kidnapped Zaira? Yuma was not really sure here. However Bronk and Caswell rushed over to them. They were really big fans of him.

"You must be Caswell and Bronk?" Quattro asked and smiled "My apologies for being late. Shall we start dueling?". Caswell and Bronk smiled.

"Yeah but first, can you sign your autograph please" Caswell asked and was holding his mini pc at him. Bronk did as well. Quattro only smiled.

"With pleasure. I get a thrill out of spoiling my fans" He said and took the mini pc's.

Yuma looked at him from the side line. _He looked like a nice guy, why should he kidnap Zaira or set up Shark? Hmm maybe it was all a big mistake?_ Yuma was not really sure. However after the autographs, Quattro asked about the duel. In the end Quattro suggested a battle royal. Yuma looked a little confused.

"Interesting" said Astral "In a battle royal everyone's dueling against each other, but Quattro must know that Bronk and Caswell is going to team up, so this is actually a two against one duel".

"I just love spoiling my fans!" Quattro said "I want this duel to be special for you. There is even a chance, that together you two could beat me. It should be a memorable matchup". He was smiling a lot at Caswell and Bronk.

"Sweet!" said Yuma and grinned "Guess Quattro is really cool".

 _How could I think he had something to do with it. Shark must be dead wrong about this guy!_ However the duel began.

Caswell: 4000Lp.

Bronk: 4000Lp.

Quattro: 4000Lp.

Quattro gave Bronk and Caswell the first move. He stated it was yet another one of his fanservices. The two males of course took him up on that offer. Bronk started off with summoning "Aye iron" to the field. Then he ended his turn. Caswell summoned "Debugger X" to the field and ended his turn and letting Quattro have his turn.

"Well well, you chosen very unusual monsters, nice work you guys. I can see you are both rude and creative" Quattro praised, which made Caswell and Bronk jump for joy.

Quattro began his move. He placed a monster facedown in def mode. He placed 2 facedown's and played the field spell "Xyz colosseum". With this card, all XYZ monsters on the field gained a power boost, but every monster who wasn't an XYZ couldn't attack. Quattro ended his turn. Yuma and Tori looked around.

"This colosseum looks old and creepy" Tori commented. Yuma nodded.

"I see what he is up to" said Bronk and smiled "You can't summon a XYZ monster before you at least have two monsters with the same level".

"So that's why he play his field spell so he can stop our attacks" said Caswell impressed. Bronk nodded in agreement.

"Unless we outsmart him" Bronk concluded.

He summoned "Tin goldfish" to the field. It eff activated, and made it possible for Bronk to summon another "Tin goldfish" to the field in att mode. Then he overlaid all his monsters on the field to XYZ summon "Tin archduke" to the field. It gained 200 more att, because of the field spell card. Bronk used his monsters eff. By using a Ou, his monster could switch battle mode on Quattro's monster. His facedown monster switched to att mode and revealed Quattro's monster "Gimmick puppet princess". A monster with 0 att.

"Oh my it looks like you outmaneuvered me Bronk, you certainly are a talented duelist" Quattro praised again, and made Bronk fell happy for been praised.

"Nice going Bronk" said Caswell "The duel just started and Quattro praised you twice already".

Bronk attacked Quattro with his monster and gave him major damage. However Quattro had "Puppet repair" trap card ready. When a puppet monster is destroyed, he is allowed to summon the same kind of monster from his deck to the field. He summoned another "Gimmick puppet princess" in def mode. Bronk used his monster's eff again and switched Quattro's monsters battle mode.

"Amazing your monster can actually use it's special ability more than once per turn. This isn't looking good for me" He said and smiled.

He looked like he was about to get ready to lose. However he was still smiling his happy smile. It was Caswell's turn now. He summoned "Debugger Z" to the field now, which also allowed him to summon "Debugger Y" to the field from his deck. He overlaid his three monster's to summon "Antidote nurse" in att mode. It also gained 200 more att points. Caswell attacked with his monster, thinking that he now had beaten Quattro.

"My congratulations. Your attacks has been truly amusing, but they were hardly enough to defeat me" He said and now smirked.

He told them that as soon as Caswell had attacked, he revealed his "Gimmick box" trap. Quattro took no damage this turn and the trap became a monster on the field with the att from how much damage he would have taken. That's 2000 att. The pink haired boy beside Quattro sighed.

"You should forget about this duel brother, it is clear they don't have any number cards, or else they would have used them by now" He said "Let's just return home".

"Hehe Trey what's with you all of the sudden" Quattro said and his polite tone in his voice, he had been using for the start of the duel disappeared "Why so anxious to get home all of the sudden? Maybe because you want to see her again? Our newest little puppet". Trey turned slight red.

"Um no that is not it. I um just don't see any reason to stay here. They have no numbers after all" Trey said quickly "And please stop calling her puppet. It sounds so cruel and evil. Secondly she isn't a puppet". Yuma looked in horror.

"Wait they are number hunters?" said Yuma in disbelief. Astral's eyes widened.

"I see, Quattro and his brother must be number hunters" He said. Quattro grinned.

"Since you ask me so nicely I will stop calling her that for now. I mean gonna have some fun in a minute anyway" He said and smirked.

He looked at Bronk and Caswell. "Now my friends since I can't take any numbers from you, I will enjoy watching you squirm instead". Caswell and Bronk looked in horror.

"What?" they asked "What does that mean?". Quattro grinned evilly now.

"How many times do I have to tell you I love spoiling my fans. When I say spoil, I mean really spoil" He said and grinned "You two are finished. Even though you two are pretty good. Compared to the rest of the dorks I have faced that is. However compared to my skills you are still far beneath my level, and even working together you are not good enough to beat me".

He summoned "Gimmick puppet scarecrow". Then he activated the spell card "Level doubler". By discarding a card in his hand he could double scarecrow's lv from 4 to 8. He overlaid the two monsters on his field to XYZ summon "Nb 15 gimmick puppet giant grinder". The field spell giving Quattro's monster 200 more att points.

"They are really number hunter" Yuma said and looked in horror "Then Shark was right. He is properly responsible for kidnapping Zaira". Astral nodded.

"Yes, but right now I am more worried about Bronk and Caswell" Astral said "This doesn't look like a friendly duel any more".

Yuma nodded. Astral was fully correct, when Quattro activated his monster's special eff. By using a Ou, he could destroy his opponent's monster and inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's att point. He first destroyed Bronk's "Tin archduke", giving him 2400 points of damage. Bronk got blasted to the ground, groaning in pain. He then did the same thing to Caswell.

"I won't be happy until I give all my fans exactly what they deserve" Quattro said with an insane laugh.

Yuma was sure he enjoyed giving them pain. However Quattro was not finished yet. By banishing his two "Gimmick puppet princess" in his grave, he could summon two monsters to the field from his opponent's graveyard. He chose their XYZ monsters. Astral looked in horror.

"He has set up the perfect attack loop" Astral said worried. Yuma looked at him.

"Wait that means he can attack and destroy their monsters again?" He asked.

"Correct. Your friends are helpless now" Astral pointed out. "Quattro planned this".

"My fans are no difference from the puppet monsters contained in my deck. They are helpless to resist my will, and I am pulling all the strings hahaha" Quattro said and laughed like a maniac.

Minutes later he destroyed their monsters again and blasted them with their attack points. Caswell fell unconscious to the ground. Bronk was barely conscious. Quattro had won the duel.

"It is not over yet" Quattro then yelled "I still have a lot more spoiling to do. Go giant grinder". Yuma looked in horror.

"Hold on!" Yuma said "You won the duel. This duel is over". Quattro grinned.

"Sorry, but this duel is over when I say it is OVER!" He said "Giant grinder attack with final dance".

He attacked both Caswell and Bronk once again. Yuma could only look when Quattro attacked them, dealing them even more pain. When the duel finally was over, Yuma rushed over to his friends.

"Come on you guys!" He yelled "Wake up! Wake up!". Bronk groaned, but Caswell was out of it. Yuma clenched his fists.

"Bronk it is going to be okay" He told him "Just hang on". Bronk nodded.

"But what about Caswell" He asked worried. Yuma sneered He looked at Quattro.

"You maniac!" He yelled "They looked up to you! Why did you do this to them?!".

"Hahaha let's just say I find this highly entertaining" Quattro replied and smirked.

"Okay that does it" Yuma yelled "You are so gonna pay, but first.. What have you done with my sister?". Quattro looked puzzled at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" He said. Yuma sneered angry.

"Don't play dumb! I know you kidnapped her! Now tell me where she is!" Yuma screamed at Quattro. The two boys looked at him.

"Brother I think he means Zaira" Trey said "In the notes Quinton gave us there were something about a foster family taking care of her... but I don't understand? The note indicates she runs away from time to time... they shouldn't be on us so fast".

"Well don't you think I know my sister!" yelled Yuma angry.

"Oho so you are the puppets brother ehh" Quattro interrupted and smirked "Well I wonder why you actually want to be that girls brother. I mean she is special, maybe a little good looking for a girl too and has powers, but beside that, she is worthless".

"WHAT!" screamed Yuma "You dare say that about her!". Quattro smirked.

"I say want I want to say kid" He replied "And I say she is worthless. I am actually amazed that a you, her loser brother, found out we were the ones doing it. How did you know kid".   
.  
Yuma sneered and was about to reply, but someone was quicker.

"I told him Quattro!" yelled a voice and from a platform a magenta/purple motorcycle jumped down towards them. Shark had apparently arrived.

"Hello Quattro, you were hard to find. However since you are this Shark's prey there is no escaping now" Shark said and smirked evilly "Let's duel!". 

Zaira's p.o.v.

Time skip, a little earlier or underway with Quattro's fanservice duel.

"Okay, just a little bit more" I mumbled to myself "Just some tiny small steps more... if I just could touch that hasp, then...".

I sneered and tried to touch the hasp in the window who was in the bathroom. I had made a staircase out of the tables and chairs from the room and was trying to reach the window. I was almost there.. just some millimeters and then I would be able to get out of here. However..

"Um" coughed a voice suddenly and I froze instantly. I instantly looked down and found Grace at the door to the bathroom "I wouldn't do that if I was you Zaira".

I was cursing myself inside. If I just had been a little faster, then Grace hadn't returned from wherever she get's my food, and I would be long gone from here.

"Zaira come down now" Grace told me and I sighed when my body obeyed her purple crest on my forehead now. I climbed down, but had a angry look on my face.

"One day I will return back to my family" I sneered "To Yuma, Kairi and Grandma Haru. You can't keep me in here". Grace sighed a little.

"To your foster family right" She said and walked inside my room "Yuma from the lower classes are your adoptive brother right".

I sneered, nodded and followed her inside the room again. Grace sighed a little.

"Well go inside the bathroom and take the chairs and tables in here" She said "It is pointless to escape through the window. You will never succeed". I sneered angry.

"Well if I don't try, I will never succeed now will I" I replied. Grace sighed.

"I mean it is pointless, because Vetrix has a crest around the mansion" She said "It keeps our house hidden for the world. Secondly since you have no crest or are allowed to leave the house, the crest will block you out. You can't leave".

"Wait what?" I said in disbelief "No that isn't true". Grace sighed a little.

"It is, but don't take my word for it, try as you might to open the window. However I have warned you when you got shut back from the crest" She said "Please just come in here with one of the tables. I have brought you food. I really hate forcing you".

I looked at her and sneered. Then I walked back to the bathroom and took the chairs and tables back. I placed me grumpy at the table and looked at her. Grace walked over to me and placed a tray with food on the table. Apparently she had placed it on the bed, before she entered the bathroom and saw my attempt to escape. It was a big plate with some soup. It was filled with a lot of stuff. Beside the plate was some bread. I looked at it and took the spoon.

"I am only eating it because I need the strength to fight to get free" I said and put the spoon in my mouth. "Wah that is actually delicious. What is it?".

Grace was suddenly had a big smile on her lips and her eyes was sparkling from happiness.

"You really do? I made it yesterday for dinner. It is my special vegetables stew" She said in a happy tone "The boys loves it, although I have to make a little meat or Quattro would complain. He always does. However Christ taught me to cook once and...".

She slammed her hand over her mouth. I grinned a little at her.

"So Chris eh, sound like you like this guy" I said and ate a little more of the food "Is he your boyfriend?". Grace looked angry at me.

"Ihr you are so gross, that would be so wrong. He is my brother god damn it" She said angry and covered her mouth again. I blinked a little.

"Oho so Chris eh, is that one of your brothers real name" I questioned and shrugged "I really don't care who you all really are, I only want to leave this place. You weird siblings and that kid, who you are apparently taken orders from. Vetrix is seriously messed up. I wonder why you are follow...".

However I got slammed in the cheek. Grace had apparently given me a highfive. She looked pissed at me.

"I forbid you... I forbid you from talking about my father in that way" Grace yelled at me. I was slowly rubbing my check. Then her words sank into my brain.

"Wait what!" I yelled "Your father?! How is that possible? He is younger and smaller than me. Okay you family is seriously messed up". Grace sneered angry at me.

"Don't say that!" She yelled and attacked me, but this time I was ready.

I grabbed her fist, however she hit me with her leg.. and well in the end we began fighting. We tumbled around in the room, but in the end I actually won. I was sitting on her chest and was holding her arms, so she couldn't hit me.

"No. I say what want, and honestly your family is messed up" I yelled angry at her "What kind of father is okay with keeping a girl prisoner and steal her powers. He even knows I will die if he takes them and he is fully okay with that. If that is not messed up, then I don't know what that word means".

I was breathing pretty hard now. I needed to get as much as I could say out before she activated the crest.

"Don't you think I know that" yelled Grace suddenly and surprised me "I know that! I know Vetrix is... my father is twisted. I know he is messed up, but they are still my family. I still love them. I just wished everything was back as it was before!".

I looked surprised at her and moved myself from her. I walked over and placed myself at the bed. Then I looked at her. Grace was still lying on the ground.

"Want to talk about it?" I said "You look like it fills a lot. I know I am a outsider, but maybe I can understand you and your crazy family of yours".

I knew all to well how the past or scary events could infect one another. Grace sneered angry.

"They are not crazy" she yelled but sat up and looked at me. Then she turned away. I had a feeling she was not gonna tell me. I sighed and laid down on the bed.

"I... father gave me a reprimand today" She said in a slow tone "When I was at his room today".

I looked at her. She had placed her back against the bed, still sitting on the floor. She was having her knees close to her chest. She was staring out in air.

"Was it because of the tea thing here in the morning?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, father wanted me to stop these, in his eyes, pointless attempts to get the family together and do something" She said "He says it is well pointless and well is slowing his process in gathering numbers. I shall focus on our goals instead". I bit my lip.

"And what is these future goals of his?" I asked. Grace sighed a little.

"He won't tell. He doesn't trust me. He says I shall only gather numbers for him" She said "He and my brother Christopher alias Quinton, is the only one who knows his true goals I think".

I hummed a little. Not knowing what to say to her at first.

"Tell me about your family" I then asked slowly "You said you wished everything was just like before, so I presume that it wasn't so messed up once". Grace sighed.

"You wouldn't understand" she began, but I interrupted her.

"Try me" I said "I will maybe understand and you will get this of your chest".

Grace sighed a little again and looked at me for a minute. Then she nodded a little.

"Well you are right, everything hasn't always been like this" she began and actually smiled a little "We were once a happy family, resembling you foster family. If you were wondering why I knew, it was because father made me spy on you. Vetrix our father was a full grown man and called Byron Arclight. My real name is Ana by the way, Quattro's is Thomas, Quinton's is Christopher and Trey's is Michael. Arclight is our real surname. Father was a researcher, and sometimes caught up in work, so sometimes he was rarely around, but when he was we were having fun and enjoyable times. Like picnic, playing games or other awesome stuff. We had each other and were happy. I was happy! I remember one time when I had a nightmare. I think I was around 12 or something..".

Ana/Grace's p.o.v.

**Flashback:**

**"Wha...No! Don't! Please don't! Wah!" I yelled and woke up. I was sweating and gasping for air. Then the light got turned on in my room.**

**"Ana, Ana are you okay? I heard you screaming" said a voice and I could feel protective arms around me. I was pulled into a hug. I let out a cry.**

**"Chris, Chris! It was terrible, just terrible" I said and clinging to his chest "I was so scared".**

**"Shh it is okay now" Christopher said and stroked my hair a little "Don't worry, whatever nightmare you had, it will not haunt you again. You know we will not allow it to come back.".**

**I slowly relaxed, but were still clinging to his chest and clothes with my hands.**

**"I want father" I whispered and could feel Christopher tense a little. He let go of me.**

**"Ana, I am not sure that is such a good idea, father came home late last night" Christopher began "Maybe we shall let him sleep?". I sniffled a little.**

**"But, but..." I said and tears fell down my cheeks "I need to talk to him. In my dream he was...".**

**I sniffled a little again. Christopher sighed and scratched his hair.**

**"Yeah but still.. I am not sure..." began Chris, but he got interrupted by another voice.**

**"No need to concern yourself about me Chris, I am awake. I am amazed she didn't wake her brothers up. She was screaming really loud".**

**A man was standing at the doorstep and was smiling at me. I rushed out of bed and over to him. I gave him a big hug.**

**"Father!" I said and sniffled a little "It was terrible! There were monsters and they attacked me and, and then you saved me, but the monsters were following you now and, and...". I let out a cry. I got slowly lifted up and pulled into a hug.**

**"Oh sweet little Ana. Yeah that does sound terrible, but you know what that will never happen and do you know why?" He said slowly. I looked at him and shook my head.**

**"Well that's because your brothers would never let that happen to us" He said and patted my head "Michael would properly bite the monsters. Thomas would kick them in certain places and Christopher would...".**

**"I would knock them out with a bag full of books" Chris said which made me laugh a little. Then suddenly a sound of something got slammed to the floor could be heard. We all turned around. Christopher sighed a little, but then smiled.**

**"Michael. Thomas. I know you are out there" Byron said and smiled "You are worried about your sister aren't you. It is okay, you don't have to hide you know". Then two boys walked out of some shadow near the staircase. Thomas was grumpy.**

**"Like I care about her" He said and snort "I don't care hff".**

**"Father" said Michael and hugged our father. I got placed on the floor again, but I also hugged father. He was smiling a lot.**

**"What about a group hug then" father suggested "Then we can all go down and drink Christopher's awesome self made hot chocolate".**

**Chris smiled and nodded. He joined in the hug. Thomas mumbled something, but in the end he joined the group hug. Then we all left towards the kitchen.**

  
"I remember that day really clearly" Grace said and smiled. She looked up at Zaira. "That day was a reminder, of how it used to be. How close we were as a family. However then it changed. Father out of respect, helped a man named Dr. Faker with something and went on a journey..We didn't see him for months...".

**We were sitting in the living room. Just relaxing after an awesome meal Christopher had made us. I was dressed in a summer dress, father had brought on one of the travels. Thomas stated it was ugly, which made me chase him down around in the room. Thomas was pretty teasing this evening. I was having a hunch it had something to do with that father had given Trey a duel monster card called "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem". Father had given him a doll. Not like Thomas wasn't appreciating it. I had seen him play with it and move it around with strings, laughing like hell when it was moving like he wanted it too. He always had a weakness for marionette dolls. However it was not really a masculine thing to show your friends. Therefore he was trying to steal Michael's card instead, which ended up fighting. I was supporting Michael of course! Well in the end Chris had to stop us two from fighting, stating that we couldn't have a sleepover in the living room with stories. That made us instantly stop fighting. Father was always sending Christopher books. Well he loved reading and some of them was with fairy tales. Some of them, he was reading for us at bedtime. My favorite was "The princess and the witch". Thomas's was "Knight vs dragon". Michael loved so many, but mostly the ones with magic was his favorite. After Chris had told us this evenings fairy tale, something with a cursed princess who traveling around the world finding a cure for herself, and fell in love with a fierce knight, Michael looked up at Christopher and sighed a little.**

**"When will father return big brother?" He asked which made us all freeze up. I knew Thomas had been thinking the same thing. We all looked up at Chris. He sighed.**

**"I sadly don't know Michael" He said honestly. Michael sighed a little.**

**"I wish he was here" he said "I miss him. I want to show him how good I am at dueling".**

**"Well I don't" said Thomas in a stubborn tone, which we knew was stating the exact opposite "I don't care if he is gone".**

**I looked at him and snuck my hand under his blanket and grabbed his hand. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. However he didn't let go of my hand either. Christopher sighed a little we had a little group hug again.**

**"I know you miss him. I miss him too" Chris said "However father wouldn't want us to get sad and unhappy now would he. We just have to stick together until he returns".**

**"But I also miss him" I said "Want to give him my latest drawings". Christopher padded my head a little and smiled "What about I teach you all to duel tomorrow? Then when father returns, you can show him how good you have become". We all lit up and was excited.**

**"However I will only teach you if you all get's a good night sleep" Chris stated, which made us quickly place our heads on our pillows, excited to learn how to duel in the morning.**

  
"However later on we found out Chris's words with "Stick together" wasn't gonna last forever. I am not sure how much time had passed, but one day Christopher broke that promise" Grace said and sighed deeply. She had clenched her fists. "One day Chris left us too! That was one of the worst days in my life... ".

(Age: Ana 14, Thomas, 15, Michael 12, Christopher,18.)

**"Please big brother you can't leave us" We all hugged him.**

**Me, Thomas, and little Michael. Christopher sighed and hugged us all. Then he turned his back towards us.**

**"I have to leave. I am sorry, but you will have to go with these men." He told us. I looked back and saw some men in black suits. They were waiting in the background at a wan. However I really didn't want to go with them. Neither did my brothers.**

**"No! We want to stay with you" we said in unison. Christopher sighed.**

**"You can't. Please understand, I have to leave" He said in a sad tone "Take... take them away".**

**The black suited men nodded and grabbed us. We all began fighting to get free. The most temperamental and feistiest of us all was of course Thomas. He was kicking and hitting them, just to get free. They had to have extra guards to hold him. That was properly the reason I got free from the guards grip. As soon as I got free I rushed over to Christopher and hugged his leg. I was actually clinging to it.**

**"Big brother, please don't leave us! No don't let them take us away. Why are you leaving? Don't you love us any longer?" I yelled and cried.**

**"Ana... I, let go of my leg" He said in a low voice "You... have to...leave".**

**"No! I will not lose you too" I yelled "You promised us we stick together until father returned. You promised. I love you big brother. Please, I will be a good girl, we will behave. I will make Thomas behave too. Just don't leave us. Please stay". I placed my head at his leg.**

**"Ana" he first whispered, then arms was placed around me and I was pulled into a hug "I am sorry. I am so sorry. My dear little sister. Nothing of this is any of your faults. You and your brothers are the best siblings I could wish for. Please understand that I am not trying to get rid of you. I love you all very much". I let out a cry again.**

**"Then why are you leaving" I said and sniffed "First father and now you. It is not fair".**

**"I know. I know my grateful little sister, but I have to leave. I have something I must do" He said and sighed. He wiped my tears away. "I will return Ana. I will return and take you all back, but until then, go with these men". I sniffed a little.**

**"But I want to be with you" I said slowly "The others want's that too".**

**"I know. However you can't. I need you to be a strong girl and do me this favor" He said and looked at me "Take care of your brothers for me. Michael needs you to be there for him when Thomas is to hard on him. Thomas needs you to protect him as well, even though he never admits it. You need to keep him in line and out of problems. You know he will end up in it in the future. Be the best sister you can for both of them. Can you do that for me?".**

**I sniffed and nodded. He smiled and let go of me. The black suited men took my arm and moved towards the wan. When we were almost there, I turned around and looked at Christopher a last time.**

**"I will wait for you big brother!" I yelled "We will wait for you". Then I got placed in the wan as well and we drove away.**

Zaira's p.o.v.

I looked at Grace along the way when she was telling me her story. I must admit it both surprised me and shocked me a little. I was rather speechless actually, and didn't know what I had to say at first. However I think Grace actually didn't notice. She just kept on telling her story.

"Chris, my big brother kept his word. A year or two later he came back for us. We had been kept in this institution, where they took care of children who hadn't any relatives to take care of them. Not a orphanage, since you couldn't adopt people, but it was close to it." She said slowly "It was a place they took care of children until they were adults. It was not the best place in the world. We were not treated badly, but it was a pretty poor place, and didn't help that Thomas ended up in fights with other kids all the time. However when Chris came back we were all happy and there were happiness around us again for a time". I looked at her and sighed a little.

"Let me guess, your father returned" I asked and Grace nodded.

"Yeah he returned, however he had changed" She said "His body had shrunken down to a kid size. Something with that he had been in another dimension and he had to pay a prize to get back to ours. He was driven by revenge for the one who had done it to him and now called himself Vetrix. One look at our father and Chris sort of changed. Whatever he found out in these couple of years, it changed him. That's how it all started...".

Grace looked at me now and sighed a little. I bit my lip. She had a hard life, just like me! However unlike me, she had never been alone. She had her family and brothers until the end, until their bond in some way broke.

"So when you said you wanted everything like it used to be, you meant like in the past. A big happy family" I questioned. Grace smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that day Christopher left, I decided that when he returns, I would do everything I could to make us as a family again. I also decided to never ever cry again and be strong for my brothers. When father came back, we all took code names and gave up our real names. I chose Grace, because I read in a book that people with that name had a deep inner desire for a stable, loving family, that's what I want to get back" She said in a determined voice.

I looked at her. I felt empathy with her. I really did, but I also couldn't forget what she had done to me. She and her family had kidnapped me after all, and tired to kill me. It was not just something I could kick out of the window and forget. Regardless how much pain she had been in. I sighed.

"So what now?" I asked and she looked confused up at me. I continued. "So what are you gonna do now? How are you gonna make that messed up family fixed again".

"I don't know" Grace replied and sighed "I am not sure what to do any longer".

"So are you just gonna let all these things happen?" I asked "The revenge scheme? The number hunting? The killing? You indirectly was about to kill me. Are you proud of that?". Grace sighed and shook her head a lot.

"No. I am not. I don't want that to happen. But they are my family I can't...".

"Can't or won't" I interrupted "If Yuma or Kairi turned into some kind of people like Vetrix, then I think I will confront them. I will try to stop them with all my might. I am not you Grace, and I can't decide for you what to do, but if I were you I would think over what I want and when I come up with a solution, I will do something about it".

Grace got up from the floor and looked at me. She was looking cold at me.

"I don't need advice from a stupid thief girl" She then said "I live for my family and that is that. There is nothing more to it". I sighed and nodded. If that was her answer then so be it. I was not gonna stop her. She walked over to me.

"Lay down Zaira" She said and the purple crest on my forehead glowed "Lay down and fall to sleep".

I could feel my body react and before I knew it, my eyes closed on me and I fell asleep. 


	22. Revealing truth, Sharks and puppeteers part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Zaira's p.o.v.

A little later, Time skip.

"Zaira! Zaira wake up!" I could hear a voice say and groaned a little.

"Just 5 more minutes Yuma" I said and turned over on my other side.

"I am not Yuma! Now wake up Zaira!" the voice yelled.

I sneered but yawned a little. I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed. Then I notice Grace beside my bed.

"Finally" she said and tossed me a worn out backpack in my lap. "Come we have to hurry. We don't have so much time".

I looked confused at her, when she grabbed my hand and began walking out to the exit of this room.

"Hey. Hey! What is going on?" I said and sneered.

I took my hand back. Grace sighed and looked at me. She then tossed another thing at me. It was a map.

"We really don't have much time, Quattro and Trey could come back any minute, so listen up" She said and was staring at me "I have packed your things, deck, gazer, well everything you had when you arrived here in this bag...".

"Wait what?" I interrupted "Why? I am a little confused here". Grace sighed.

"Stop interrupting!" She said angry "Listen, after our talk I made you fall asleep and left the room. I snuck into Quinton's room while he was sleeping and stole his notes he has on the crests. I found a way to stop the crests for awhile. However you need to leave before that doesn't apply any longer". I looked surprised at her.

"Wait are you telling me to escape?" I asked her. Grace nodded. I continued "Why?".

"Our talk, well let's just say I have thought about it, and I have decided I am not okay with how things are right now" She said and sneered "I don't want to be responsible for you death, indirectly I don't want to help my father get revenge. The only thing I want is to have a happy loving family moments again. So I decided to confront my father as soon as I have made sure you get out of here". I looked stunned at her.

"Grace I don't know what to say" I said. She only sneered and grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to say a thing" She said and began running with me out in the hallways "I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for myself. I am trying to stop my family for doing something they regret for the rest of the lives. You are still the annoying girl I met at school, and I am not your friend in any ways. You are only my long last rival got that". I smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay, you are mine too" I just replied "When all this craziness is over, then let's have a duel to see which of us is the best".

Grace stopped up for a minute. First she was confused, but then she actually smiled a little.

"You got it thief girl. You got no chance against my Mask deck" She said and began running "But let's hurry, I overheard father saying he was close at finding a way to gain your powers".

I nodded and we began running faster. Grace was quick turning around the corners in the house, while I was wondering where the hell we were, but soon after we were standing in a entrance hall. Grace quickly opened the door.

"Now hurry. go!" She said and pushed me through the door. I looked puzzled at her.

"I thought you were coming with me?" I asked "Are you gonna stay here?".

"Yeah, they are my family. I will give my life for them. Knowing that is properly how father would see this" She said and grinned over her dry joke "But I will still take the risk, hoping that my brothers and father loves me that much, they forgive me".

I looked stunned at her. There were not many people who would take that risk.

"If you say so" I said "But one day I will reply you Grace, no I mean Ana Arclight. I hate owing people". Grace sighed a little and nodded.

"Then just do me this favor. Don't tell the world about us. Father want's everything to be a secret and well I respect that wish" She said. I sighed and nodded.

"I won't tell a soul about you all then" I promised. Grace sighed relieved.

"Good. Now go. Stay away from Quinton in 24 hours and you are crest free" She said "That's what the note says. His crest is the one who started the fusion after all. The map will show you to your friends".

I nodded and walked out of the door and saw the door shut behind me. As it did, so disappeared the house. I bit my lip and hoped Grace would be okay. Even if she didn't see me as her friend, I saw her as mine. I took out the map and began running away following the marks she had left on it. 

Yuma's p.o.v.

Yuma looked surprised when Shark arrived. He was fierce as ever! He was staring down Quattro and his brother. Yuma was not sure what to do.

"This is payback day Quattro" Shark said in a cold angry tone.

"Hello Shark" replied Quattro and smirked "How are things? Still upset about our duel at the nationals, when you got kicked out". Yuma hear Shark sneer.

"That never would have happened if you didn't set me up" Shark replied angry.

"Hehe you got me there Shark" said Quattro and grinned evilly "By the way how are that precious sister of yours doing?".

Yuma looked surprised at Shark. _He has a sister?_ Shark sneered angry and clenched his fists.

"Well all that happened to her was all your fault!" He yelled "I will never forgive you for hurting her. However you also made me lose sight of who I am as a person and as a duelist. I know I can't change what happened back then and maybe I also don't want that to change. If that didn't happen, if I hadn't been kicked out, I would never had meet Zaira!".

Yuma looked surprised at Shark. Was he actually saying he was happy to get kicked out from the nationals? Quattro grinned a little.

"Oh so you are actually saying you are grateful that I kicked you out of the nationals?" Quattro said "Because you meet some girl. You are pitiful Reginald".

"No I am not grateful you damn bastard!" Shark yelled back "I maybe would have, if it wasn't for the fact that you and your crew, has kidnapped my friend! Therefore I am only asking once, where is she?! Give her back NOW!". Quattro grinned evilly.

"Oh Reginald, getting worked up over a missing little puppet" Quattro said "I mean I really can't see why she is so special to you. She is just a girl, a lost puppet".

"No, you don't understand. She is not just a girl. She is my closest friend. We have a bond only you can dream off. When we were street rats, we helped each other. We had more dangerous events that I could count. However we sticked together and lived that hell of a life we had. I know she has my back and I have hers!" Shark yelled at him "She saved my life more than once, but when she needed my help I couldn't because someone had made it impossible to move! Someone kidnapped her in front of me and that is not... wait did you just call her puppet?!". Quattro grinned.

"Hmm yeah I think I did" He said and grinned evilly "But well that's what she is. My little newest puppet. Do you think I will give her up just because you ask?".

"Brother I don't think that was the smartest move" said Trey slowly. Quattro just snort. Yuma sneered angry as well. However Shark was even more angrier.

"Okay that does it Quattro! We are gonna duel now! I will get my revenge and when I am finished with you, you would wish you had given Zaira up when I gave you the chance!" Shark yelled. Quattro smirked.

"Sure, just make sure you don't get a peek of my deck" He replied.

However to everyone's surprise, Trey suddenly fired a red beam at Shark and it attached to his wrist. Yuma had seen it once before. It was a duel anchor. Quattro sneered angry.

"Trey this is between me and Shark" He said and sneered. Trey only smiled at him.

"I am sorry" Trey said and smiled "But Shark doesn't have any numbers brother, so there isn't any need for you to duel against him now is there. Vetrix always says all missions come first". Quattro sneered angry and looked at Shark.

"Hmm we will have to continue our duel another day Shark" He said and began walking away. Yuma was really confused. What was going on here?

"Wait! You can't leave!" yelled Shark angry "I challenged you Quattro". Quattro only smirked and was holding up a complete heart piece.

"If you want me Shark you will have to make it to the finals" He told him and grinned "Good luck".

Then his yellow crest glowed on his hand and seconds later he disappeared. Yuma was surprised. Shark hadn't been kidding when he said they had special powers. Shark screamed up Quattro's name. The boy Trey looked at him.

"Ah calm down Shark, you are still gonna duel, you are just gonna duel against me instead" He said and smiled a little. Shark sneered angry.

"Yuma" said a voice suddenly and he saw Bronk and Tori who was lifting the unconscious Caswell up from the ground "We will take Caswell to the hospital". Yuma nodded. He also asked it he should come with them, but Tori shook her head.

"No. You stay and support Shark" she told him "He could need back up".

Yuma sighed and nodded. Astral was floating around, looking at Shark and Trey, who was about to duel. However Yuma noticed the frown on the astral beings face.

"Yuma, a puppet in your world, it is something you play with right" Astral asked worried "So does that mean Quattro is playing with Zaira?". Yuma bit his lip.

"Um yeah, but um it is more like Zai is an object he um can move around and she doesn't have anything to say about it" Yuma said slowly. "Um kind of controlling her thing".

Astral looked confused at Yuma for a moment and then over at Trey, then back to Yuma. He was still frowning a lot.

"So what your trying to say is that Quattro is using her for his own evil deeds?" Astral questioned. Yuma nodded slowly. Astral frowned again.

"Yuma you have to go over there and beat Trey in a duel" He then said "I will not tolerate my best friend to be used like that". Yuma sweatdropped a little.

"Um yeah, but maybe we should let Shark take care of this" Yuma replied "He is gonna duel him now". Astral floated down to Yuma's side again.

"Well I hope he wins" Astral said. Yuma nodded and the duel began.

Shark's p.o.v.

Shark was staring down Trey with a angry look. This annoying pink haired boy had interrupted his fight again Quattro, made him escape and attached a duel anchor to him, so they couldn't separate. Not before they had dueled. Shark sneered, but then he remembered, that Trey also knew about Zaira. If he beat him, he could properly get the information he needed. However he still wanted to beat Quattro! He even wanted it before he arrived here, but Quattro just did it 10 times worse, when he called Zaira his puppet. _You just wait Quattro, when I am finished with you, you will be as immobilized as that puppet deck of yours._ He sneered again and looked at Trey.

"Guess I have to deal with your brother after I beat you" He said and tossed his duel disk "It is crush time". The duel began.  
  


Trey: 4000Lp.

Shark: 4000Lp.  
  


Trey started of by playing the field spell "Sunken kingdom". Now every water attribute monsters on the field gained 300 att points.

"Wah!" yelled Yuma in the background "They should have warned us about being under water. Quick give me a oxygen tank".

Shark sweatdropped. He wondered why he actually was friends with him. Yuma apparently figured out this field was virtual. Then Trey summoned "Chronomaly mayan machine" to the field, sets a card and end his turn. Shark snort. It was nothing he couldn't take down. He drew and summoned "Hammer shark" and because of the field spell, it got 300 points stronger. However Trey tells him that monster's who is lv 4 or below, can't attack Chronomaly monsters. Shark just snort and played the spell "Falling current" and decrease his monsters lv to 3, and since he used a spell card, he could summon "Big jaws" from his hand to the field because of it's own eff. He overlaid the two monsters to XYZ summon "Black ray lancer" and made it attack Trey's monster. Shark destroyed it and dealt him damage, but Trey had a trap ready. It was called "Stonehenge Methods". Since his Chronomaly monster got destroyed, he could summon another rock chronomaly monster who was in lv 4, from his deck. He summoned "C. colossal head" in def mode. Shark sets a card and ends his turn. Trey smiled. He drew and summoned "C. golden jet" to the field. Then he played the spell card "Oricalcum chain".

"This chain gives me a extra link when I need it" Trey told him "When I XYZ summon a monster, I can overlay with one fewer monster". Shark looked at him.

"Oh really?" He questioned and snort. Trey smiled at him.

"Yeah really but this spell can't be quite risky. If my chain is destroyed, you gain control of the XYZ monster I summon with it. However like that is ever gonna happen, so don't even bother trying" Trey said and activated the card.

He could now overlay his two monster and his extra link from the chain to build the overlay network and summon "Number 32 Shark drake". It gained 300 more att because of the field. Trey attacked Shark and destroyed lancer dealing him 1000 points of damage. However Trey was not finished yet. He activated his monster's eff. Because if had destroyed a monster in battle, by using a Ou, Trey could summon back that monster who was just destroyed. However it was now 1000 att weaker. Secondly Shark drake could attack it all over again.

"Shark drake is the most relentless attacker you ever seen, it is going to destroy you monster all over again" Trey told him and smirked "Now go deep seed destruction".

Shark drake attacked Sharks' monster all over again and that made him blast down to the floor, leaving him with only 1000 life points.

"Shark are you gonna be okay" He could hear Yuma scream in the background.

"I am gonna be just fine" Shark said angry and got up "One or two attacks are not enough to beat me". Trey grinned a little.

"He well just to make sure I will give you a break and end my turn" Trey told him and placed a facedown card "But if you don't find a way to stop Shark drake, this duel is over".

Shark sneered. Like he didn't know that. However he also knew there were only one way for him to win this duel. _I got to take his number._

"Your number is gonna be mine!" He yelled at Trey "And I will stop at nothing to get it".

Then he drew and summoned "Skull kraken" to the field and with it's eff, he could destroy a face up spell or trap card on the field. He destroyed Trey's chain, which allowed him to gain control over Shark drake. However it was not without side effects. A purple aura was beginning to emit around him and the number 32 was now visible on his right hand. Shark let out a scream. _Ahr the number, I forgot. It is trying to take control of me._ Inside his mind he could hear this voice now.

**_"Shark you will let me enter your mind and soul. With me as your ally you will no longer need the help from your so called friends"._ **

In front of him now, at his inner eye, was Shark drake now standing, staring at him and wanted enter his soul and body. However Shark resisted.

"No! Never! you will never enter my soul" Shark said angry. However Shark Drake only laughed a little and it's eyes glowed.

 ** _"You can't reject me Shark"_** it said and pointed a claw at his chest **_"I am the only thing you have left after all"._**

Shark sneered and was about to say that it was not true, when pictures of Rio in the hospital and Zaira that got kidnapped entered his mind. It made Shark hesitate and that was enough time for Shark drake to place a seed of darkness on him. Shark felt weird. _What is happening to me?_

 ** _"Yes Shark let me in. I am the only thing you have left"_** It said.

"I am all alone. I have nothing left" Shark said slowly and closed his eyes.

 _"No. Shark don't give in!"_ yelled a voice suddenly _"Are you really that weak Shark that you are losing to another Shark? You are not alone either. Me and Yuma are with you after all"_.

Shark blinked. He had heard that voice before. It was Zaira's! Could that really be true? Picture emerges in front of him. 

**_Zaira that slammed him on the cheek and yelled "You are just a mean bully"._ **

**_Yuma yelling at him and Zaira at the harbor "I thought we were friends" and them repeating "WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!"._ **

**_Zaira at the duel with Scorch and chills "I am dueling. It is my turn to be your friend Shark". Then she had taken his deck and duel disk._ **

Shark looked angry at Shark drake and sneered coldly at it.

"I don't need you!" He yelled at it "I am in control and YOU will obey ME!". A lot of energy got created and Shark made it blast out Shark Drake from his mind.

Shark woke in some way gasping for air and found himself standing at the exact same spot, in front Trey in the duel they were about to have. However two things had changed. 1. Shark drake was under his control now and 2. Zaira was standing in front of him. Shark took a deep breath and blinked a couple of times. He was not sure he was dreaming or not. However after some time blinking and hitting himself, Shark found out this wasn't a dream. Zaira was really standing beside him.

"Zaira?" Shark said slowly "Is that really you? Wait what in the world are you doing here and what in the world are you wearing? You look like one of these rich girls wearing summer clothes together with a white fur coat. You look stupid".

"Oh that is what you get for saving a guy from a number" Zaira said and snort "A long speech on how you are dressed. Geez. If you really wanna know, Quattro picked this for me from Grace's closet and let me tell you he suck at fashion".

"Wait Quattro!" yelled Shark angry "I am gonna kill that guy". Zaira frowned.

"You know Quattro? Nah never mind. win that duel now okay. We have a lot to talk about after that okay". Shark looked at her and then nodded.

"Zaira my princess? What are you doing here?" asked Trey suddenly for the other end of the field. Shark frowned. _Princess?!_ He could hear Zaira sigh.

"Hi Trey, and goodbye" She said and sat down "I am not returning. So say hi to Vetrix from me". Shark looked confused. Trey looked shocked.

"No. No. No. You can't have escaped can you?" He slowly said "Oh please don't tell me that is true. How can we be together if you left... ah! Vetrix will have my head for sure".

Shark could hear Zaira sigh deeply. She looked at him and Shark knew what she was asking from him, even without saying anything.

"Let's keep dueling!" He yelled at Trey "I still have to beat you. You kidnapped her after all".

Trey looked at Shark and bit his lip, but he nodded. Shark continued his move. He made Shark drake attack Trey, however Trey had the trap "Antikythira gear" ready. Since Shark had two or more monsters, Trey could take the monster who wasn't attacking and protect himself with it, however Shark was ready for him. He played the trap "Extreme pressure power", letting him destroy his kraken and draw a new card. Since Shark now only had one monster, Trey's trap got negated and Shark drake could still attack him. Shark reduced Trey's life points to 300 and blasted him to the ground. Then he placed two facedown and ended his turn.

"Damn it" Trey complained "My princess made me lose focus for a moment. However that is about to change. I can't after all let myself lose, when she is watching me duel now can I?".

Shark lifted his eyebrows. Trey had turned weird in just a second. Shark figured it had something to do with Zaira here. He could hear her sigh.

"Um don't mind him Shark, he um kind of has a crush on me" She explained "He turns into that everytime he sees me. Some gentleman style".

Shark looked at her and nodded. He had some serious questions when this duel was finished. Trey began his move. He played the spell "Chronomaly technology" which allows his to banish a chronomaly monster from his grave. By doing so he is allowed to draw two cards and send one card to the grave. Then he special summoned "C. crystal bones" to the field. He can do so because Shark is the only one on the field who has any monsters, and since "C. crystal skull" is in the grave (the monster he just sended there), he can summon it to the field as well. He overlaid his two monsters and XYZ summoned "C. crystal chrononaut" to the field in att mode.

"By using a Ou it can't get destroyed in battle this turn and you would take the damage I would have taken" He told him. Shark looked in horror.

"Say what?" he questioned and Trey grinned.

"Yeah to put it simple. Your Shark drake has a lot more att points than my monster. A 1000 more to be specific, and these points will come right at you and when they does you lose this duel" Trey told him and grinned "Zaira would be so proud at me".

"Um Shark" said Zaira slowly, but Shark interrupted her.

"I got this" He said "It is time for a change of scenery".

Shark played his facedown spell "plate salvage". It negated Trey's field spell and in the hologram the kingdom raised up from the ocean. Shark drake lost 300 att and that reduced the damage he got. He was still in this with 300 life points. Trey sneered and ended his turn with a face down. Shark's turn. He draws and attacks with his monster, however Trey is ready for him. By banishing C. colossal head in his grave, he could switch his monster in def mode. Shark drake destroyed it, but Trey didn't take any damage. However Shark still had Shark drake's eff. He made it come back to the field with 1000 att lesser and could attack again. However apparently Trey was ready for him.

"I see I was right. I knew you would master that numbers special eff, so I had calculated for it. It is over Shark" Trey told him and activated a trap called "C. lay line power". It switched the two monster's att points with each other. Shark smirked.

"Oh yes it is" Shark replied "I knew you would pull a stunt like that, so I had the perfect counter card up in my sleeves to put a end to this duel".

Trey looked frightened. Shark snort. _As he should be. He challenged the wrong Shark._ Shark activated the trap "sea king's verdict". When a trap is activated doing battle, this trap cancels it out. Shark drake was now stronger and Shark made it attack. He won the duel some seconds later. Trey got blasted to the floor. Everything returned back to the way it was before the duel started.

"Nice win" said Zaira and was standing beside Shark now. She was smiling.

"Nah this was nothing" Shark said and actually smiled a little too. Zaira grinned and seconds later her and Shark did a high five.

"Not bad Shark" said Trey and got up on his feets "You got this win, but next time would be different. Here keep this heart piece... and since I apparently can't take Zaira with me, you can keep on to her too".

Shark catches the heart piece and had a stolen look over at Zaira, before he turned to Trey again. Trey smiled and showed him a complete heart piece. Apparently he was a finalist now.

"As you can see I am a finalist now, so hope we will face each other there" He said and smiled "Keep the number card if you want to... Oh and Zaira please take good care of yourself my princess. We will see each other soon".

Then he waved at her and a red light appeared on his hand. Seconds later he disappeared. Shark turned quickly towards Zaira. He could see Yuma also approached them.

"Okay Zaira. You got a lot of explaining to do. What happened?".

Zaira's p.o.v.

I sighed deeply when was staring at me for answers. I couldn't really blame him. Astral and Yuma also joined him. Astral was floating around me and pointing at me to see if I was really. That was pretty annoyed. I told them almost everything. That I got kidnapped by Quinton and his siblings. That I meet this lunatic Vetrix and that he wanted my powers. That Cy and I fought him and won, which was the reason they kept me. That they controlled me with something called the crest. I noticed that Shark clenched his fists, when I said that. I told them small lies. That I escaped on my own through the window in the bathroom and that I didn't know who my captures were. I honestly didn't know where they were. The card Grace gave me disappeared as soon as I arrived here. However I told them Vetrix and his crew was number hunter, but didn't know why. There were many loose ends from Grace's story after all. In return I got their story. Apparently Shark and Quattro was rivals now, and Quattro was the one who kicked him out of the nationals. Apparently he tricked Shark and now he was on revenge. I was not happy about that, but I knew I couldn't change his mind. Shark had that look in his eyes again. It was the same one he had when he wanted to come with me, Chills and Scorch that night. When he had that I couldn't do a thing. I also found out they both were in the tournament, which made me a little envied. I had 2 heart pieces. Yuma 3 and Shark didn't want to show me his. Figures. When all the details had been exchanged, Shark jumped up on his motorcycle.

"Shark where are you going?" Yuma asked. Shark snort.

"Yuma keep your distance" He said angry "I still have a score to settle with Quattro, and Zaira?". I looked confused at him.

"Um yeah?" I asked puzzled. Shark smiled a little.

"Don't get kidnapped again okay. I worry to much, but I am happy you are back" He said and took his helmet on "Mr. stubborn see you in the finals".

Then he drove off. I looked puzzled for a moment. _Since when did Shark worry about anything?_ However my thought got interrupted when Astral was staring at me really intense.

"I am worried about you as well. You look pale and thinner that normal and you have a bruise on your forehead" Astral said analytical "Have you been eating a healthy diet? And you really need to talk a bath, and next time don't get kidnapped or I will have Yuma to place the key around your neck, so I can follow you instead".

Yuma couldn't stop laughing. I was glaring at Astral.

"Yeah, Yeah _Dad!_ " I said "We seriously need to talk about personally space Astral and you dare following me around all the time. I am home right now aren't I".

Astral sighed and nodded. Yuma was smiling like hell and took my hand.

"Well we properly need to get home anyway and tell everyone you are back Zai" said Yuma and stopped up when my stomach was rumbling. "And give you something to eat. How about Grandma's delicious stew for dinner?". I smiled a little.

"Everything eatable is good" I said and then suddenly hugged them both "I have missed you two so much. Please take me home like you always do, when you find me". Astral looked at me and nodded.

"You heard her Yuma, bring her home" Astral said in a ordering tone. Yuma grinned.

"I am so feeling the flow on that" He said and began running like hell with me right after him. Astral floating beside us all the way.  
  
  


Quinton's p.o.v.  
  
  


Quinton was sighing a lot. He just had woken up when he got a message from Vetrix about meeting him in his chamber. He felt a little stressed right now. However right now Trey was in there. Something about his mission. Quinton hoped it had been a success. He was like the others, a little scared about seeing Vetrix angry. He was of course Vetrix most trusted, and he sometimes knew him better than Quattro, Grace or Trey, but that didn't mean he could turn things into his favor. It was actually the opposive. He knew the rules. He knew what was allowed and what never could be accepted. He knew what he could persuade him with and what he couldn't. Sometimes he wished he was as clueless as Quattro sometimes. Then you could at least fight back. Thinking you could do a difference. In his case, he knew if the fight was pointless or not, even before it began and therefore never began fighting in the first place. He sighed a little again. The door to the room opened and Trey walked out. He sighed deeply. Quinton who had been leaning towards the wall looked puzzled at him. He couldn't figure out if that was a good sigh or not.

"Trey? Did something happen?" He asked and Trey froze a little. Then he smiled.

"Um no. My mission was a success. Shark got the number and even through he didn't get possessed, Vetrix is proud of me" Trey said and sighed again.

Quinton was confused. They why was he then sad? Trey smiled again.

"He want to talk to you now" He said "Um have you seen Quattro some place, Vetrix wants a meeting after his talk with you. I should get Quattro".

Quinton frowned. A meeting? A meeting he didn't knew about before handed? It was possible, but they were rare indeed. He looked at Trey.

"If I think correctly Quattro was making a mess in the kitchen" He said "You know in his quest for food. He really not good at that stuff".

Trey smiled a little and then sighed again. Quinton was sure something was bothering him.

"Well that means we shall clean the kitchen later doesn't it" Trey said and grinned "I miss those days Quinton, where we had tea and some homemade sweets. You and Grace's sweets".

Then before Quinton could ask why, Trey rushed down the hallway. He looked after his little brother, before he opened the door to Vetrix chapter. He had his face in emotionless expression like always as he walked inside and walked over to the throne Vetrix normally was sitting at. To his surprised there were no cartoons or holographic screen to be seen.

"Vetrix sir I came as you requested" He said slowly and could hear his laughter.

"Yes I knew you were waiting outside the door" He said and grinned "How have your nap been?". 

Quinton felt a little confused. Something was not right here. Vetrix never asked into personal things.

"It was fine sir" He said slowly "Did something happen when I was sleeping?".

"Yes as a matter of fact something happened" Vetrix said "Therefore I need a meeting with you all". Quinton frowned a little. What could have happened?

"Quinton. Can you activate your crest? And if you can, can you feel Zaira" Vetrix asked and there was a certain seriousness from him.

Quinton bit his lip and concentrated a little. A blue light emitted from his forehead. He slowly concentrated again to feel Zaira. He should be able to, because his crest was the original for the fused crest on her forehead, but minutes later and he still couldn't feel her. He let the crest disappear. Then he looked at Vetrix. He actually looked at him.

"I am sorry sir, I can't feel her at all" He said. He was very confused inside.

"Yes I figured you couldn't" Vetrix said and grinned again. "I underestimated her a big deal. She is a bright girl". Quinton looked at Vetrix. Who was? Zaira?

"Well no biggy for now" Vetrix began "We are gonna have a meeting in some seconds and then I will explain everything Quinton. I know you are curious why we are having a meeting you know nothing about". Quinton nodded.

"I am actually" He said "It is unusual you don't consult with me first".

Vetrix only grinned a little and didn't reply the question at all. However a little while after, a knock was heard and Quattro and Trey walked in.

"What is this stupid meeting?" yelled Quattro angry "I was about to make myself a banana split".

Quinton sighed inside. That meant hours of cleaning the kitchen.

"Silence Quattro!" said Vetrix and actually got up from the throne "I really don't have the time for your useless foolishness. I have something really important to talk about".

The three siblings looked at each other. Quinton noticed that Trey was looking down on the floor. Something seriously was wrong here.

"Grace come over here NOW!" Vetrix yelled and the brothers could hear footsteps.

What they saw now was not something Quinton never could predict. Their sister walked into the light and Quinton inside was about to get a heart attack. His sister was bound on hands and stomach. She looked tired, really tired and then their were sign of that she had cried on her face. Grace who decided to never cry again, was crying. Quinton's brother instinct was racing like hell on the inside, however he didn't move an inch. He was emotionless as ever. However Quattro was different.

"Grace... what happened?" He said and took a step towards her "Who did...?".

"I did" replied Vetrix and padded her head once "Your dear sister has betrayed us".

"What is that for some bullshit" yelled Quattro angry "Release her!".

Grace shivered a little, but she didn't say any sound. Quinton looked at her. This was not true.

"Oh you don't believe me Quattro" said Vetrix coldly "Well Grace tell them what you have done, and loud enough so they can hear you". Grace sighed deeply.

"I am sorry Chris, Thomas and Michael" She said "Father is not lying. I betrayed you! I freed Zaira from her prison today, when Chris was sleeping. I snuck in and stole his notes on the crests and freed her from it. Then I let her free from the mansion. But I only did it because I felt it was the right thing to do. I think we are about to do a big mistake here. We are about to kill a innocent girl here. We would have been guilty for the rest of life. Yes I betrayed you, but I stayed. I am ready to take my punishment. Please forgive me". Vetrix suddenly grinned.

"Forgive you!" Vetrix said and grinned evilly "You broke a really important code my dear, and you will get punished after it". Grace looked up at their father.

"Um sir what is that for a punishment?" She asked "I will do anything".

Vetrix grinned. Quinton was in big torment inside. He knew it and it was not something he liked at all. He would prevent it by any means. The two brothers looked at him too.

"Dead Grace, Dead" Vetrix said "I got betrayed once already and I am not pleased at all getting betrayed once again, and then by my own daughter, in my own house".

Everyone went silence for some minutes, then Quattro and Trey began screaming, almost begging to spare Grace's life. Quinton smiled inside, but he was still emotionless on the outside. Quattro said he would be as obedient as Quinton, which the silver haired male knew he couldn't keep. Quattro was defiant by nature. Trey said they would work 2 times as much as they did now, but Vetrix didn't care about their bargains. Grace should die by the crest. Quinton looked at Grace, no Ana. She was not saying anything again. She actually looked determined.

"If father says I shall die" She said slowly "Then so be it. I don't regret it. I stayed because I loved you all and I am happy you all love me back. I know you do. Even you Quinton. I also love father and I forgive him". Quinton clenched his fists. He couldn't let this happen. She should at least live, even through.. Quinton sighed.

"Trey, Quattro keep quiet will you" He said and his brothers stopped instantly up "Vetrix is right. She broke the code and has to pay for it". Vetrix grinned evilly.

"I see one of you at least understand" He said. Quinton bit his lip a little.

"However Sir isn't it a waste of resources?" He then slowly asked Vetrix "I mean Grace is an awesome duelist. Her mask deck has never lost yet. Couldn't she be of use in the future". The others and Vetrix looked surprised at him.

"Explain Quinton" Vetrix then said "Where is she useful?". Quinton looked emotionless at their father now.

"Zaira" He said "You still want her powers sir, and I know for the fact Zaira hates owing people. Grace helped her, so Zaira would seek to pay her back".

"Oh haven't thought of that and you are right, she could be useful in that way. Her role to play, but you are forgetting a thing Quinton. She is unpredictable. She will betray us again and I can't stand that" Vetrix almost yelled. Quinton nodded.

"I know sir, but I was thinking of using Project MDP, it will surely get rid of that problem" Quinton replied and was holding his face in an emotionless expression.

Vetrix's face lit up in a wicked grin and suddenly looked at Grace. She was looking at her big, big brother with a confused look. The others were as confused as she was.

"Project MDP!" Vetrix said and laughed like hell "Oh I haven't taken that into account. I was pretty angry on Grace, I must have lost my cool for a moment. That is a splendid idea. Since I have figured out how to get Zaira's powers, I can see Grace being of further use to me in the future, however she still need a punishment. She will stay me for... until I say so! Her deck, disk and gazer will be taken away as well, and you three will take her job on as well. That was all for now". Quinton bit his lip.

"Sir may I have final talk with her before I leave?" He asked. Vetrix shrugged.

"Yes, you can take her deck then, but do it quick Quinton" He said "I have big plans with her now after all".

Quinton nodded and walked over to his sister. He noticed in the background Trey and Quattro leave. Then he began untie Grace.

"Big brother?" She said slowly and placed arms around him as soon as she was free "Thank you! I don't want to die". Quinton actually smiled a little and patted her hair.

"You don't need to thank me. I actually think you will hate me for this Ana" He said and sighed deeply "Now listen well Ana. Do as father says. Don't disobey whatever he says or does understand. Be brave". Grace looked up at him and nodded.

"I promise Chris. I don't regret anything. I will take the punishment head on" She replied. Quinton sighed deeply and smiled a little.

"I am sorry for this Ana, but your deck and stuff, father want me to take them." He said and was holding a hand towards her "And one more thing. Whatever happens, remember your true name. Ana Arclight. Please promise me".

Grace looked confused at him, but nodded. She placed her deck and stuff in his hand. Quinton smiled a sad smile and then left the room. As soon as he was standing outside the room, Quinton was leaning towards the wall and sighed deeply.

"I am so sorry Ana" He mumbled "This was the only thing I could come up with".

Then he slowly left down the hallways. In the background he could hear loud screams coming from their father's room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: well that was a damn annoying sad ending right. I am sorry about that. Just to reassure you all, there is no blood shown in project MDP, but it is still heck of scary. Secondly Grace is not shown in the fanfic for a while now, so good luck with guessing what happened to her. In the next chapter, Camron click is shown, and as a surprise Zaira is gonna duel him. A little surprise event is also added 


	23. Photos, Memories and Numbers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: in this chapter Zaira is dueling, so hope you understand that most of the cards she is using is made by yours truly. Her opponent also uses some fictic cards so it fits with Zaira's moves. Just thought you should know.

Normal p.o.v.  
  


A little earlier last night.  
  


A click could be heard. A click from a camera. A young boy with a camera duel disk was in the middle of the duel taking pictures of his opponents. The blitz was shining in his opponents eyes. It was a male, but it really had no importance for the young photograph. His name was Cameron Clix. A fitting name for the young photographer who always loved taking pictures. His opponent sneered.

"Hey cut it out!" He yelled in annoyings. Cameron only laughed a little.

"Some say photos bring back memories of the past" Cameron says "But mine do the opposite. It brings fought the future and the future shows me you will be losing this duel".

He was holding up his pictures that he just had made. His opponent sneered.

"What do you know about the future? That camera of yours ain't even digital" He said.

Cameron smiled evilly and number 25 was shown on his cheek now.

"I can sense the fear behind your voice, and you are right to be afraid, because you see, the future has now arrived" Cameron said and in some mysterious ways he won the duel and claimed his opponents heart piece. Cameron smirked.

"I hope you have learned something today" He said to his unconscious victim "But if your memory are a little fussy when you wake up, then take a look at these. It shows duel down memory lane".

He tossed some pictures at him, showing what exactly happened a minute ago. Cameron smirked and left the area.

Zaira's p.o.v.

A little later, duel carnival's second day still. 

I sighed deeply when I walked out of the shower. After Shark had left us at the duel with Trey, Yuma and Astral had brought me home, where Kairi and grandma Haru welcomed me with open arms once again. Or Kairi yelled more than greeting me, but I knew she had only been frustrated and worried about me. I had taken a half hour showering after we had lunch, ( I ate pretty fast and pretty much food at lunch). I felt dirty. I hadn't been granted a shower in my time at Vetrix and his family, so I felt like I really need it. Secondly the water was good at washing memories away. However I still couldn't help worry about Grace. How would her family react? If they really loved her, they would kill her would they? She kind of had betrayed them. I sighed deeply. I changed my clothes of course. I took a plain normal purple t-shirt on, black shorts (I had felt comfortable in Grace's knickers), and my black jacket mixed with purple colors. Well purple and black was always my favorite colors. I sighed deeply and looked down at the clothes I borrowed from Grace. One part of me wanted to burn it, but a second part wanted me to save it. She kind of did save my life and I could at least give her it back, if we ever met again. I hoped we did, I did after all owe her big time. I placed the clothes in the washing machine and returned to the living room. Grandma was out shopping with Lillybot. Something with a great feast at dinner, she I came home or something like that. Kairi was out as well. Something with a deadline or a scoop for the paper or something like that. Yuma and Astral was outside in the garden, together with Tori. They had promised me that we could go together to the carnival. Not because I was scared of going alone, but Grace's warning with that I should stay away from Quinton in 24 hours, was still ringing through my head. 24 hours and I would be fully crest free. I also had a feeling Astral could neutralize Quinton's crest power. Secondly Yuma and Astral was being overprotective. Or mostly Astral. He just didn't want to lose me again. What was he? My dad? Sometimes I really wonder if he saw me as daughter now. I really had to tell him, that I wasn't. We were only friends. I just knew I had a family on my own! I walked out in the garden and saw Yuma sitting on the stairs and was signing a lot. Tori was standing beside him and looked worried. Astral was also beside him, floating like always. He also looked at Yuma.

"You know things are sure crazy right now" said Yuma suddenly and I froze. He sounded so serious "Especially with Shark".

My eyes widened and I hid behind a tree in the garden. I had a feeling Yuma wouldn't say this when I was around.

"Is he really only in the tournament for revenge?" Yuma questioned "I know Quattro and his friends kidnapped Zaira right in front of him, and that Quattro maybe said some terrible things and set him up, but I hoped that with Zaira back he would forget all about that, but no, Quattro still has to pay".

Yuma sighed deeply. My eyes widened. Quattro set Shark up? I could slightly remember, Quinton said something like that. I just hoped he was not a new target for Vetrix or something like that.

"And speaking of Quattro, why did he have to go all maniac at Bronk and Caswell" Yuma said and sighed "I mean they looked up to them. They were his fans. Why aren't people dueling for the right reason any longer. It is either for revenge or to hurt somebody. Don't they get it. We are all cut from the same tree. We are a family in someway".

I sighed a little. Since when had Yuma gotten so poetic.

"I do not know the answer to that question" Astral just replied.

Yuma sighed again. Tori tried to cheer him up, by telling about this awesome airship and asked if she should get tickets for them. Him, her and Zaira. I smiled a little. She hadn't forgotten me. However sadly Yuma was so sad that he kind of got mad at her and yelled at her, without really realising it. So in the end Tori sneered angry at him and left. Yuma didn't even notice it, but Astral sure did. I sighed deeply and decided to go over to him and give him a piece of my mind, when I heard Astral say my name.

"I was wondering Yuma, could you be so kind and give Zaira your key" He said. Yuma looked confused at him. I looked confused at him as well.

"Um and why in the world shall I do that?" Yuma asked. Astral sighed.

"It clearly stakes that I in someway are attached to that key and can't move that far away from it" Astral said "So therefore, analytically speaking of course, if you give Zaira the key, then I could be around her".

I facepalmed a little. _Yep Astral was overprotective._ Yuma looked at him at first and then was holding around his key.

"No way. It is mine. Zaira may be my sister, but this key was given by my father. There is no way I am giving it up, even though I am getting rid of you" He said.

"But Yuma.. I need to protect Zaira" Astral said. Yuma sneered.

"No. It is mine. If you want to protect her, then find yourself another key and give it to her" he told the ghost.

Astral began on fifty reasons why he should give me the key. It only made Yuma more stubborn and they two was actually arguing. A verbal arguing of course. I sighed deeply and decided to stop this.

"Okay you two break it up" I yelled.

Yuma, who had closed his eyes, opened them by the sound of my voice. Astral, who had been floating around Yuma to get his attention, looked at me now. He flew over to me.

"Tell Yuma he shall give you his key Zaira" He told me.

I sighed again and actually hit his stomach a little. Not really hard, but just a little.

"Astral, look at me. You are to overprotective now" I said "We are just friends. I don't need your protection, and you around me all the time". Astral looked surprised.

"But, but, but..." he began but I cut him off.

"No but's Astral!" I said angry and walked over to Yuma "I can take care of myself. Now to you Yuma".

I looked angry at him. Yuma looked scared at me. _Serves him right for screaming at Tori_ _._

"Tori only wanted to cheer you up and..." I never continued the sentence.

I had tried grabbing Yuma's collar in his clothes and I kind of succeed. Problem was I also had touched the key around his neck. It glowed a strong bright light.

"What is happening?" Yuma questioned and closed his eyes. I did the same thing.

Yuma's p.o.v.

Yuma gasped when he saw the bright light from the key. He had to close his eyes or he would end up being blind. However after some seconds it disappeared. He sighed relieved and opened his eyes. However everything was not as it should be. Zaira was gone! She had just been standing in front of him and in the next second, she was gone. Astral was beside him though.

"Wah that was some flashlight wasn't it Tori?" Yuma questioned and looked around. However to his surprise she was not around either. Yuma sneered. Was this disappear on Yuma day? He looked at Astral.

"Have you seen Tori or Zaira?" He asked. Astral looked at him.

"You don't recall? Tori left when you were mean and thoughtless..." Astral began and floated around Yuma, staring at the key for some reason. Yuma waved at him.

"Ahr get real Astral" He said and snort "Me, mean and thoughtless... then what about Zaira, did she also leave?". Yuma apparently didn't believe Astral.

"Observation 17, sometimes individuals speak without listening to what they are saying, this is dangerous, because words are extremely powerful. It can hurt dear friends" Astral mumbled. Yuma looked at him.

"Did you say something Astral... no never mind" Yuma said "We have to find Tori and Zaira again". Astral looked at him for a moment again. Then at the key.

"I think I know where Zaira is" He said "Wait here Yuma, I will find her".

Then Astral suddenly disappeared into the key. Yuma looked confused around. _What was that all about?_

Zaira's p.o.v.

I woke groggy up and was rubbing my head, not caring where I was at first. I felt like someone had tossed around with me while running in circles. I felt really dizzy. Then I placed my hand at the soft sandy ground. Wait sandy ground? I looked down and found sand around me. I finally looked around and gasped. I was at the sandy ground inside the key. The sky was this weird color I remember, from last time I was inside the key. Secondly the ship thing inside the key was right in front of me. I was differently inside the key. I wondered why I was in here. Secondly I didn't know I could go inside of it, but then again, I never touched the key. I looked up in the sky. 

"Okay, how to leave?" I said out loud "Hey I want to leave?".

Nothing happened. I was rubbing my head. _Okay, how did we leave last time?_ I sneered. I didn't notice how we got out last time. I sighed deeply and wondered if I should go inside the giant ship in here, when a voice suddenly shouted my name.

"Zaira! Are you in here?" it said and I smiled happily. It was Astral's.

"Here! Astral I am here!" I yelled. I saw the floating ghost landing beside me now.

"I thought I would find you here, although I have no idea why" Astral said puzzled "You never told me you could go inside the key". I sighed a little.

"Did it look like I wanted to go in here? I mean I am as surprised as you" I said "But wait I can go in and out of the key like you?". Astral shrugged a little.

"Apparently you can, I wonder why?" He said and looked thoughtful for a moment "But since you are here, want me to give you a tour".

I looked at Astral. What was with him? But now I think about it, the key was in some way his home and he kind of never showed it to anybody. Maybe he was just happy to have or now _could_ have visitors? I shrugged and was about to reply him, when I could feel a weird sensation through the air. Then it was followed by this voice.

_"Astral? What are you doing? You said you would find Zaira? So what are you doing inside the key?"._

I smiled a little. It was Yuma's voice and apparently he hadn't figured out I got transferred in here, when the key glowed. I looked at Astral.

"What about giving me the tour another time Astral?" I asked "He sound worried".

"Sure" he said and nodded a little. I think he was a little happy. I sighed.

"So how to get out of here?" I asked.

Astral looked at me for a minute, then up in the sky. He pointed at a exit up in the sky. A small little light. I looked confused at him.

"But I can't get up there" I said. Astral flew a little up.

"I think you can, you can properly do what you want to do in here. You just need to think that you can" He said and looked puzzled "Where did that thought come from?". I smiled a little and grabbed his hand.

"Come best friend" I said "Let's get out of here".

Seconds later we flashed out of the key. I landed on the ground beside Yuma, who actually didn't notice us at first. Only the light from the key.

"Finally Astral... what took so long" Yuma said and turned around.

He was staring at me. Like someone had done a magic trick in front of him, and he didn't know how.

"Zaira?! Wha... where did you come from?" He said and sound confused.

I sighed and we began explaining where I had been. After many attempts of explaining and jumping in and out of the key, Yuma finally believed us. He was pointing at my cheek and staring at me now. Like I had something in my face. I sneered and pushed him away. He was too damn annoying and close.

"Hey space here" I yelled "What is your problem? Do I have something in my face?".

"No I am sorry..." He began "But if you can go inside the key, shouldn't you be a Astral being like well Astral?".

He was pointing at my arm again. I sneered and pushed him hard to the floor. Astral flew close to Yuma again.

"Believe me Yuma I have been looking into that matter myself, but she is a human being" Astral told him.

Yuma looked at me and then smiled and gave me a little hug.

"Good because one Astral is more than enough" He said. I sighed.

"Well since that is cleared, wasn't the plan that we had too be dueling for the carnival?" I asked "I only have two heart pieces". Yuma grinned and nodded.

"But Zaira it could be dangerous" began Astral but I stopped him.

"Pipe down Astral" I said coldly "I am going out to duel and that's that".

Then without another word, I began leaving towards the centrum of the city. Yuma and Astral quickly followed.

Normal p.o.v.

Kairi was driving around on her motorcycle and sneered. She couldn't believe that her editor had asked her to find some stupid kid named cameron. Apparently worlds on the street was that Cameron was now a pretty popular photography. He had once been at Kairi's editor, trying to sell his, in the editor's eyes, his boring photos, but her boss turned him down. However since Cameron had been coming famous, his boss want him to work for him all of the sudden. Something with that his pictures always made the front newspapers. Problem was he was hard to track down, but rumour has it he was in the WDC. Kairi sadly got the job to find him. She sneered. She hoped this kid really was as good as they said. She arrived at some construction site when she saw blitz of light in the area. It caught her attention and seconds later she found a duel. A guy with a camera was taking pictures of one of the workers, he apparently was dueling. They must both be in the carnival and the guy with the camera, must be Cameron thought Kairi. She walked closer and hit in the shadows.

"Quit with the photos already" complained his opponents "And duel already".

"These are not just photos" Cameron said "These show your future, care to see?".

Kairi looked surprised at him. _Future? What did he mean?_ Cameron was holding up two pictures in front of the worker. Cameron grinned.

"On second thought you will see it first hand soon enough" Cameron said.

Suddenly one of the machine robots who was working on bolting some of the metal bars at the site, suddenly exploded. It fell down together with pipes and other hard things. It fell down on the worker and he fell to the ground. He was hurt pretty badly.

"I warned you didn't I?" Cameron said and laughed evilly "All I have to do is think and snap, and then whatever I envisioned happened. No wonder I never lost a duel".

Kairi looked surprised at Cameron. _He had never lost?_ Cameron snort and tossed the pictures at the opponent. She heard him mumble something about numbers and then he took his opponents heart piece and left. Kairi tried to rush after him, but the hurt man on the ground, needed help more. She bowed down and asked if the man was okay, and as she did, she noticed Cameron's pictures. She looked surprised. The pictures showed the machine falling down and the man lying now unconscious on the ground. Kairi looked shocked. _But these are the pictures Cameron took! How is that possible? He took them before any of this happened. Could that mean that Cameron can think of the future and make it come true?_ Kairi wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the fact that she just had seen it herself. However first thing first. This man needed help. Then she would look after Cameron.

Zaira's p.o.v.

"What about this opponent?" said Yuma and pointed at a little boy who just had won a duel from a girl. I snort coldly and began walking away.

"Yeah forget it" I said "I want a challenge or at least someone who can duel decently. Not some little kid or newbie". Yuma and Astral both sighed a little.

"But I think it is a good idea dueling a not too strong opponents" Astral said in a worried tone.

That just made me more annoyed. Astral was still damn overprotective.

"Astral I am not a little kid!" I yelled "Stop being overprotective!". Astral sighed.

"But how can I" He said "You got kidnapped by Trey and these number hunters".

"Yeah, but it won't happen again. Cy and I are more careful this time" I said and sighed "Just trust me on this one Astral and believe in me". Astral sighed.

"Yeah trust in her Astral" Yuma said and grinned "So Zaira what about this guy over there".

I turned towards where he was pointing at. A big muscular guy was walking around. He waved with his one heart piece and sounded like he was king of the world or something. I sighed deeply. He looked like he was all brawl and no brain. However he was at least not some mini kid, although this guy properly wasn't better than a little kid dueling. I decided to take him on anyway. I really needed pieces. I was about to go over to him, when suddenly Yuma's and my gazer was ringing. We both picked up. Kairi's face was shown in both of them.

"Yuma, Zaira, we got problems" she said.

I could see she was riding on her motorcycle and she actually looked really worried. She began telling us about this Cameron clix guy, who was supposedly a duelist who was competing in the carnival, and asked if we had seen him. We both shook our heads

"No we haven't" Yuma said confused "Why are you asking?".

"Because he is dangerous Yuma" She said. "And someone needs to stop him".

"Dangerous? Why?" I asked. Kairi bit her lip and sighed.

"Well I mean he has the power to create the future, and it is a future who is usually not so bright" She said "I know it sounds weird Zaira. I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't see it with my very own two eyes".

My eyes widened. Create the future? It sounded like something really strange was going on. I just knew it. Yuma reassured Kairi they would look out for him. She sighed relieved.

"Just be careful you two. Cameron said he never lost a duel and I totally believe him after seeing that power of his" She said "Contact me immediately if you find something. Kairí out". Then she hang up. Yuma and I looked at each other.

"This power this boy has" said Astral and looked puzzled "I am certain it may come from a number. Maybe he has been possessed".

I bit my lip. A number host. And he never lost a duel. I clenched my fists. This sounded like a worthy opponent.

"Come on guys" I said "Let's find this Cameron Clix".

The boys looked surprised at me for a minute. However then they followed me.

Normal p.o.v.

In the meantime Tori was as the great air ship she wanted to cheer up Yuma with. She had made up her mind, that even if he didn't want a ride, she could still have one. On the way over there she meet an old friend of hers. Cameron. She had been his model once and her profile pictures had been shown to an art festival. They began talking, and Cameron asked if he could take a picture of her now, like maybe near the air ship. Tori agreed and he took her picture before she left for a ride on the airship. She didn't notice the purple dark aura that was around Cameron when he took her picture, or the evil smirk he was having when she left for the ride on the airship.   
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


"We looked everywhere for this Cameron" said Yuma and sighed deeply.

I did as well. Yuma really didn't have the skills to investigate. Let along being a thief. It required skills of silence and patience and Yuma had neither of them. I sighed again.

"Would you be quiet!" I yelled "How are we supposed to find him, when you are talking my ears off. I need to concentrate". Yuma just snort and ignored my sentence.

"It would properly had helped us better if we had asked Kairi how he looked like" Yuma just said.

I sighed deeply. No wonder Kairi was yelling at him. There were times when nothing went through that thick head of his. Astral looked suddenly at us.

"Did you hear that?" he asked us. Yuma and I looked at him.

"Hear what?" Yuma asked.

Then a lot of rumble could be heard. Astral rushed towards the sound, stating that a duel might have begun. We both rushed after him, into some side alley where a surprised sight was shown in front of us. A giant monster who kind of looked like a camera. I also noticed the number on it's body. It was the number 25. This must be Cameron.

"No way, the images of these pictures you took, they are now coming true" said Cameron's opponent.

It was a guy with some glasses and dressed in a suite. He looked in horror. The guy, called Cameron smiled evilly. He attacked with his number and made his opponent fell to the ground unconscious. Cameron grinned.

"I tried to warn you didn't I" He said and smirked "But you wouldn't listen. Oh well a picture is worth a thousand words. Especially when it is a picture of the future".

I saw the number 25 on his chin as he tossed the picture at his opponent. He took the heart piece and left. The guy Cameron beat, got taken care of his two friends who was standing on the side line the whole duel. However Yuma and I noticed Cameron's pictures. They were really showing pictures of the future. I clenched my fists.

"Cy are you and the deck ready for this" I mumbled in a low voice.

 _"We are ready mistress. We are gonna take that number host down"_ I could hear Cy say in my head.

Now that I knew Cy was living inside of me, it was pretty easy to talk to it. I also heard a growl coming from my deck, but I think I was the only one who heard that as well. Yuma, Astral and I rushed after Cameron. Astral was really concerned by this number, and who could blame him. It had the power to create the future after all. Or so it looked like. I didn't believe it fully just yet.   
  


We arrived at the park, when we finally caught up to Cameron. Yuma began asking if he was Cameron and that he had hurt a lot of people. He also asked why he was doing it. Cameron actually turned around and looked at us.

"Why?" he asked "Well that is quite simple. I do it to require number cards of course. You see numbers are rare and not all my opponents have them. So what happens afterwards in the duel is not really my problem. I will do whatever it takes to reach my goal, which is gathering number cards, so my future photos can get even stronger and there be no stopping me". Then he began laughing. A malicious evil laughter.

"Okay he is differently possessed by a number card" Yuma said.

Cameron stopped laughing and looked at him. He was smirking evilly.

"Oh so you two know about number cards do you?" He said. "Does that mean you two have one?". Yuma sneered. I nodded to his reply.

"Yeah that's right, what are you gonna do about it?" Yuma replied.

Cameron smirked. He was about to say something when a motorcycle jumped in here. I sighed deeply. We forgot to tell Kairi we had found him. After some yelling at us, she turned to Cameron, telling him that her editor wanted to hire him. However after Kairi had seen his power in action, she was gonna make sure he would never get any job in any paper ever again. Cameron only smirked and was holding a photo in front of her, showing Tori with a terrified look, and was hugging a even terrified girl.

"Oh you know her?" Cameron asked "It is such a shame what happened, or what is about to happen. I know they say flying is the safest way to travel, but that is not true today. For Tori that's some serious bad news".

I sneered. So did the others. Kairi yelled a little at Cameron. Yuma tried contacting Tori to see if everything was alright. At first everything seemed normal. That until the left engine in the airship exploded suddenly. We all looked in horror. Kairi rushed off on her motorcycle, trying to help these people. She ordered us to have a close look at Cameron. Yeah like we would leave the camera boy. I looked at him. He was smirking.

"Ah finally alone" He said "So who of you would like to go first. I promise you both get a turn with the same result. Losing to me". Then he laughed like hell again.

"I am of course" said Yuma at first, but I walked in front of him and Astral.

"Haven't you heard about ladies first Yuma" I said and looked coldly at Cameron.

"Hu?" said Yuma confused "What lady? I can't see a lady.".

I sneered and slammed him in the head. He could be such an annoying idiot sometimes.

"Me! You imbecile, I want a shot at him" I said in an angry tone.

"No, no, no!" yelled Astral beside me now "You are not gonna duel him Zaira, it is to dangerous. You can end up as one of these people he attacked".

I sighed. He didn't know half of it. If he removed Cy from me, I would die. Like he would vanish if Utopia was taken. I was of course not gonna tell. Astral was already too overprotective as it is. I looked cold at him.

"Astral" I said and the ghost looked at me "We are best friends right?".

"Yes of course we are" He said rather confused over my question. I smiled.

"Then as your friend I am asking you to butt out and let me do this" I said "You are being way overprotective. Friends support each other and helps them through life. However not as I was made out of glass. I have to decide and make my own choices, regardless what others are saying".

Astral didn't look happy by that statement.

"You can do it Zaira!" yelled Yuma and grinned "Show him who's boss and win. If you do then maybe all this chaos would have an end!". I nodded. Astral sighed.

"As you wish Zaira" He said "I will "Butt out" as you call it. Consider me a spectator".

Then he flew over to Yuma who had walked over to the side line.

"I don't know who you are talking to girl, was it Zaira he called you, but you have no chance of beating me" He said and tossed his camera duel disk in the air. I did the same thing with my purple one.

"Duel disk in position. Gazer on target. It is time to shred some fangs" I yelled and the duel began.  
  


Cameron: 4000Lp.

Zaira: 4000Lp.

However the duel didn't start right away. Cameron had to take my photo's of course. I couldn't stop thinking that I had a really bad hair day today. I sneered at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked in annoyed tone. Cameron only grinned evilly.

"What I am doing to all my opponents of course" He said "I am taking your pictures".

He blitzed a lot and then some photos shut out of his camera. He was showing it on the video scanner of the duel disk, which enabled me to see them too.

"See this is what you will have to look forward to Zaira" He said and grinned "But I warn you though, it is a bit of a spoiler".

He was holding a couple of pictures, but only one caught my sight. Me, sitting on the floor at my knees and was clinging to my chest, while Cameron was standing in front of me with a evil grin on and holding a card. I knew instantly it was Cy. I looked in horror. That was not gonna happen.

"As you can see, victory is mine, and so is your number card!" Cameron said "Or close at, so to spare you from any humiliation Zaira, why you don't hand over your number card to me right now". I snort coldly at him.

"Yeah dream on Camera boy. I am not buying into your camera moves" I said "But ladies first. I have the first move".

I drew and looked at my hand. I was holding two trap's, 1 monster and a couple of spells. Not much to do the first turn anyway. At least my monster was a really good one.

"I summon "Armor Wolf" in att mode (lv 4, 1500 att, 1800 def) and then placing a face down card. Your turn Cameron" I said. He only smirked and drew. He summoned "Cameraclops" to the field. I snort. His monster had 100 less att points than mine. However then he equipped his monster with the spell "Telescopic lens". His monster now gained 400 att for every card in his hand. He had 4, so it had 3000 att now. I snort. It still didn't make me worry.

"I activate my "Armor wolf" special eff. Since you have more att, my monster switches to def mode and slams you with 500 points of damage" I said.

"Oh no you don't, I activate the spell "Negative image inversion" Cameron said "This card negates your monster's effect and changes it back to att mode“.

Luckily his monster lost 400 att and only had 2600 att now, but my monster still got destroyed and I got slammed with 1100 points of damage. I had 2900 left. I could hear in the news on one of the billboards that the airship was out of control. I could only guess what was happening to Tori right this moment. I fell to the ground because of the attack.

"Come on Zaira, you can do it, you can save them all. You can make it all good again" yelled Yuma from the sideline. Cameron grinned like hell.

"But is is not" Cameron said "Like I told you before, there is no changing what already happened, and you better believe there is no changing Zaira's fate either. It has already been decided. You will summon number 24 Cyclone beast wolf on the 5 turn Zaira. Then on the next turn you will be defeated by my number card. Face it Zaira your future has already been decided. My photo's don't lie". I sneered.

"Yeah, maybe, maybe not Camera boy" I said "End your turn".

Cameron placed a facedown and ended his turn. I drew and smiled. I summoned "Wolf kid" and with it's eff I could summon "Beast wolf" to the field. Since beast was special summoned, Cameron got hit by 500 points of damage. Cameron only smirked and activated his trap "Camera submission". Since I have two or more monster on my field, the trap instantly destroys the strongest one. My wolf kid got destroyed. So much for summoning an xyz this turn.

"Did you really not think I knew what you was gonna do" Cameron said "I knew you would summon that combo and afterwards you would place the trap "Wolf''s revenge" facedown. This photo is the proof".

He smirked and was holding up a picture. It showed my wolf kid got eaten and the trap wolf's revenge on the field.

"No that isn't true" I said slowly, but I was beginning to doubt myself.

Wolf's revenge, if he had killed my monster, made me possible to summon another monster, and let him get hit by the new monster's att points as damage. However since he kind of knew it was coming. Cameron grinned malicious.

"So just play it Zaira" He said "It is the only move you can make".

I sneered and placed the trap facedown. It was Cameron's turn and of course he destroyed my trap with the spell "Night beam". Then he summoned the monster "Scandal snapper". The only good thing is that since Cameron used two cards, he only has two which makes his cameraclops lose 800 att. It had 2200 now. He attacked with Cameraclops and destroyed my beast wolf and make a direct damage with his other monster. I only had 1200 life points left. I got slammed to the ground. I tried stubbornly to get up and in the meantime, Cameron's Scandal snapper eff activated. Since it made damage it switched to def mode and it gained two lv's. However he was not done yet. He played the spell "XYZ frame" as well. Now doing the next turn, I couldn't attack with monsters who wasn't xyz monsters. I sneered. I had gotten up. He was forcing me to summon a Xyz monster now wasn't he. However his cameraclops att dropped to 1800 now at least. Cameron was laughing malicious again.

"Wasn't that a picture perfect move?" He asked me "Oh and speaking of pictures, we reached the 5th turn, where you will summon out 24 and you will lose in the 6th".

I sneered. There were no way I was gonna lose. I would lose Cy and then.. then.

 _"Mistress calm down and believe"_ Cy said inside my head _"If we are gonna lose, then we are talking that problem when it happens. Just believe and duel"._

I nodded slowly. I drew. I could see Cameron's malicious grin again.

"You drew the spell "Clan's meeting" right" He said and I looked in horror when I found out he was right. Cameron smirked evilly and was holding up another photo.

"You will summon out "Wolf" and then use the spell to summon yet another wolf monster to the field. You can summon as many wolf monsters as it equals my field" Cameron told me "Then you will XYZ summon them to bring out number 24. go on Zaira, play number 24, it is your destiny".

I looked in horror. That just.. that just couldn't be true.  
  


Then suddenly we could see on the broadcast on the tv board that the airships right engine blew up as well and I could hear Yuma talk to Tori over the Gazer. I could hear her scream loudly in it. She sounded scared. It was no wonder. Yuma tried to tell her that Cameron or the number he had, was the reason that there were so much chaos. She hoped we could reverse it somehow. Astral said we should figure out more about this number. Yuma asked Cameron what this number was all about. He told us that he only needed to think and then snap and whatever he thought of happens. He also told us a story that he wanted to make scoops on the frontpage with his photos, but that he never was around to see them himself. That until he found the number card. Then he could make his own reality come true. He made the scoops to the frontpage, with the help of the numbers.

"It is like I said, no one duels for the right reasons anymore" Yuma yelled angry.

"Well that all depends on what you think are the right reasons" Cameron said "You see this number also let's me influence people's perceptions of reality". I sneered.

"Yeah well that ends here Cameron!" I yelled. Cameron grinned.

"Well then let me see you try Zaira" He said and smirked "But let's be honest. You know you won't be able to. After all you saw the photos yourself. You already lost".

I sneered. However I was not gonna give up. Maybe Yuma's feeling the flow thing was getting to me, or maybe since this was my last duel, I just wanted to go down fighting and let this duel be memorable. I could hear Yuma yell at Cameron. Something with choice and stuff. I really didn't listen that much. Then suddenly Astral was standing beside me again. I sighed deeply.

"Zaira, you got to listen to me" Astral said "I know how you can win". I sneered.

"Go away Astral, I don't want your help. Stop being so overprotective and believe I can win" I said.

Astral sighed deeply. Then suddenly I got hit, a weak little punch, in the head. Not hurting that much, but it made me surprised anyway.

"I am sorry" said Astral "But you always hit Yuma in the head when he is not listening, so thought it might work on you too Zaira. I know I have been overprotective, but just listen to me please. You always say I shall believe in you, but what about you believing in me as well". I looked shocked at him.

"We are friends right?" He said "So just trust me on this one Zaira!". I looked at him.

"Fine I trust you Astral".

As soon as I said that a light beam lit up from the key again. Like all the other times, a triangle was created between Astral, Yuma and I.

"A memory now?" questioned Yuma "Why?".

I shrugged. In the triangle I could see an older Astral. Actually he looked a lot similar to the real one beside me. However beside him was a orange haired girl. I knew that was me. However the problem was that I haven't changed one bit, since last times memory. Beside I was dressed in a long base color tunika and a pair of white leggins. I was still walking around in flip flops. I looked at the others before the memory surrounded us.  
  


**Flashback:**

**"Why were you late today?" asked Astral when he and Zaira was walking down through some corridors, inside the Astral world palace.**

**"Um for no special reason" Zaira said and rushed a little forward "I just overslept that's all Astral".**

**The Astral being sighed deeply and followed the 9 year old girl.**

**"You know father would not be pleased to hear you are late again" Astral said worried "He made me educate you after all, but he can quickly take that away because you are late".**

**"Then please Astral, don't tell him" Zaira begged and stopped up "Please don't tell him, I really want to keep studying with you". Astral sighed deeply.**

**"Only this one time Zaira" He said "If it repeats again, I have to tell him ok?". Zaira smiled happily and took Astral's hand.**

**"Yay let's go Astral" she said and they continued walking down the corridors.**

**They were on their way to the library, where Astral actually teached her. However the library was guarded pretty well. Only people who had privilege from Eliphas, such as teachers, doctors, special people or his son, had access to the library. When they arrived they were stopped by the guards called Zeta and Nebula. Zaira had been here enough time to know about them.**

**"Ah good day Prince Astral welcome... and your little guest" the smallest one called Zeta said.**

**"Good day Nebula, Zeta" Astral said and bowed politely "Can you let us in? Father has given me permission today as always". The guards bowed back and looked at Zaira for a moment.**

**"You gonna take this girl with you my prince?" Nebula asked.**

**He was a big muscular man, but Zaira knew he was a big softy on the inside.**

**"Zaira? Well of course" said Astral puzzled "Why shouldn't I?".**

**The guards mumbled something, he couldn't quite hear. Astral was about to ask what they meant, when Zaira took his arm and walked inside the library. It was giant and of course filled with books. Zaira sat down on the chair near the table she was using. Astral normally would begin to teach now, but he stopped up and looked at the door to the outside.**

**"What was wrong with the guards just now?" Astral asked. Zaira just smiled a little.**

**"Who cares Astral, weren't you gonna teach me about the emperor's key today" She asked.**

**Astral looked at her and smiled. He first flew up and took out a book from the higher shelves. Then he approached her.**

**"Oh yes that is right. That key has been..." he stopped up and looked at her "Zaira what is that mark you have on your neck". Zaira froze a little.**

**"Um what mark Astral?" she asked innocently. Astral approached her and touched it.**

**"This mark" he said.**

**Zaira bit her lip and one tear fell out her eye. Astral stopped surprised up. He flew around different shelves, looking at book titles, regardless what Zaira said. He returned with a giant old looking book. He was skim reading it pretty quick and then looked shocked at her. Zaira was just looking down in the ground.**

**"Humans with blue marks. That is a bruise you have on your neck" He said shocked "Why do you have these? Wait do you have more than one?". Zaira sighed deeply.**

**"Yeah um well my back is kind of filled with them" she said in a low voice, but Astral catched it. He looked shocked at her.**

**"Why?" he said in a demanding tone. Zaira sighed.**

**"Um remember the protector test we are having the next month?" she asked "Well I am taking it. Your people don't like that, me being human and all, so they kind of beat me up".**

**"No!" said Astral in disbelief "I knew they didn't like you, but... no this is wrong. I will go telling father about this".**

**He was about to leave, when Zaira grabbed his arm.**

**"Please Astral, please don't tell him, I beg you" She said. Astral looked confused at her.**

**"Why not? They are hurting you" He said puzzled. Zaira sighed.**

**"Because your father will only say that I don't have what it takes to be a protector" She said**

**"He will also say I get special treatment, since I am friends with you". Astral looked shocked.**

**"But Zaira... why do you want to be a protector? Who is so special to you that you want to be one of our protectors?". Zaira grinned a little and smiled.**

**"You Astral. The best of the protectors get's the right to go with you on earth right?" She said "I want to be that one".**

**Astral's eyes widened. He was speechless as first, then..** **.**

**"Oh Zaira... you are the best friend I ever could wish for" he said "Fine I will not tell, but you are not keeping me from educate you and protect you". Zaira looked surprised at him.**

**"But Astral it is supposed to be me who shall protect you, not you me" She said.**

**"Then what about this then. I protect you and you protect me. Is that a deal?" He asked.**

**"Deal!".**

The flashback ended. I looked shocked at both Astral and Yuma. Most Astral. Even though Yuma was in the background I knew he had seen the same thing as us. Like he was standing beside me. Astral was looking at me as well.

"Um does that deal still stand?" I asked slowly and could see that Astral's face lit a little up. Then he nodded.

"Of course, and don't worry I will not butt in all the time" He says "I know you need your space sometimes". I smiled and actually took his hand. Like I did in the past.

"Fine I trust you" I said "Tell me, whatever you wanted to tell me".

Astral was about to say something when a voice, Cameron's voice interrupted me.

"Are you gonna stand there all day" He said "I understand you need to stall as long as possible though. Since you're losing".

I sneered. Apparently time hasn't moved at all when we saw the memory and Cameron hasn't noticed anything new. We were the only ones who was affected. I summoned wolf to the field and used the spell "Clan meeting" and summoned another lv 4 wolf to the field. Cameron grinned evilly.

"That is right Zaira, you only have one more move to make" He said "Bring out number 24, Cyclone beast wolf". I sneered. I was set up to summon Cy, but..

"As a little advice" said Astral suddenly "Yuma mentioned something with that only you control your fate. Cy is a powerful monster, but what is more powerful is free will. You can use that free will to show Cameron that his future photos are not set in stone. But like your said, this is your duel and your choice Zaira. I also know I don't have to remind you what's at stake here".

I looked at Astral and looked at the field. I looked in my hand and in my deck case. Cy was in there..

"I overlay my two monsters to build the overlay network and summon..." I slowly said. Cameron grinned evilly.

"Yes that is right bring out your trump card" He said. I snort coldly.

"I don't think so, I XYZ summon "Diamond dire wolf" (Lv 4, Atk 2000, def 1200) to the field instead" I said. Cameron looked really shocked now.

"You do what?!" he yelled "No this was not suppose to happen. Look at the photos. You were suppose to summon wolf and use the spell clan meeting, which you did, but you were suppose to summon 24 not this monster".

I was pointing my tongue at him. Like I care what he think I should do. I have free will and can chose for myself. Astral nodded in agreement. Now Cameron's photos couldn't be true.

"So let's continue Cameron" I said.

Since the monster now was an XYZ, I could attack. However Cameron used a monster eff from his hand. It negated my attack by sending the camera monster to the grave. I sneered. Then I placed a facedown and ended my turn. Cameron looked actually pissed. He summoned the monster "Paparazzi pest" and by tributing it, his Cameraclops gains two lv's. Then he overlaid his monsters to XYZ summon "Nb 25 Force focus". He attacked with his monster and could possibly destroy mine if it wasn't for the trap I had. It was called "White fur coat". I equipped it to my monster and by sacrificing 400 life points and the top card from my deck, I could negate my monster's destruction once per attack. Cameron sneered. He ended his turn. I sighed. I survived this turn. It was time to kick back. I only had one card in my hand now. Everything depended on my next draw. I drew and played "Xyz treasure". For every XYZ monster on the field I could draw one card. There were two monster's so I got two cards. It was two spells. I activated the spell "Monster reborn" and brought back "Beast wolf" from my grave. Since it was special summoned, its effect activated and Cameron would have taken 500 points of damage. Sadly his number, by eating a Ou could negate that eff. I sneered and activated the card I discarded in my grave last turn. "Exploder wolf". Since it was sent to the grave, by an eff, Cameron now would have got slammed by 1000 points of damage. He used his number's eff again, and that's what I was hoping for. Now he was out of Ou. I smirked.

"I activate Diamond dire's eff. By tributing a beast monster on the field, I can destroy one card on the field, like your number card" I said.

Cameron looked shocked. I destroyed my beast wolf and his number got destroyed. I attacked him directly.

"Haha nice try but I still have life points left little Zaira" Cameron said and grinned.

"Did I forget to mention that if I remove "White fur coat", I can attack again" I said and grinned.

Cameron looked shocked, when my monster attacked again, and made his life points hit 0.  
  


"You did it" Yuma yelled and high fived me. Astral nodded in agreement. I smiled.

"Cy, take his number card" I said and Cy nodded.

It appeared in spirit form, I was sure I was the only one who could see him, and placed a claw inside the chest of Cameron. It drew quick and painless the card out of his soul and flew over to me with it. To others it might look like the card was flying through the air though, but in the end 25 was mine. I smiled happily, until we found out the airship was still out of course. We rushed towards it, when suddenly, I first thought it was a bird, Kite appeared in the sky with Orbital as a glider. Kite jumped in the cockpit and tried to steer the ship and in the meantime Orbital was the engine someway outside. In the end they landed the airship. The passengers was safe and sound. Also a certain Tori.

"Yuma, you saved me" She said. Yuma scratched his hair awkwardly.

"Nah I did nothing. Zai and Kite did it" He said "It is like I always say. Duelists are part of one big family, and they really proved that today".

Kite snort and had equipped him with orbital again.

"Yeah get real Yuma" He said "I only saved them so the carnival was not ruined. See you two in the finals, if you can make it there, Yuma".

Yuma began yelling that of course he could. I on the other hand took a card up from my pocket.

"Here Kite catch!" I said and he catched easily the card. He looked puzzled at me.

"That is the card you gave me after your duel with Yuma" I told him "And now I am giving it back".

Kite looked at me. Then he snort and placed the card in pocket.

"It is a big mistake Zaira" he only said and then actually smiled a little "See you in the finals".

Then he jumped off into the sky. _You can believe it Kite_ _._ Then suddenly a bitz hits us all and Cameron was standing in front of us. He was apologizing for everything he had done and gave me his heart piece. We forgave him. Kairi even complimented the photo he just made, and said that not all pictures has to be filled with actions. I agreed on that one.

"Yep" replied Yuma "And the best is yet to come. Me as a world duel carnival champion. That is a awesome pic". I grinned a little. Astral floated down beside him.

"Even I don't think Cameron can fake that one Yuma" Astral said. Yuma sneered.

"Yep and we all know who is gonna win this tournament anyway" I said "Because that would be me. You don't have the skills to beat me Yuma". Yuma sneered.

"What! Of course I win over you!" Yuma yelled. Astral looked at me and Yuma.

"I am agreeing with Zaira on this one" he said and Yuma flipped totally out.

I smiled I just hoped the rest of the day would be a little more less excited. 


	24. Dark mists and duels part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Normal p.o.v.  
  
  


In some side alley in Heartland city was two people were dueling. One of them was Nistro and the other, in his eyes, were some punk who broke their sacred rule. Alias a cheater. Beside him was his partner Dextra. They were both part of Mr. Heartland's committee. The ones who was the judges and made sure no one was cheating. Also in secret was checking for numbers. Right now Nistro attacked this cheater with his "Hammer bounzer". The duelist got blasted to the floor.

"Get up!" yelled Nistro angry "I am not finished with you yet". The kid got up.

"Please Nistro. I will never cheat in a duel again" said the boy in a scared "Please I have learned my lesson. Please let me go". Nistro snort.

"Not a chance kid" He said "Not before you pay punk". Dextra behind him sighed.

"That is enough Nistro" she said "Don't forget our real mission, to track down number cards".

Nistro looked at her and sneered. He turned toward the kid.

"You are getting off easy kid, but don't let me see your face ever again in Heartland city or you are gonna get it".

The kid got quickly up and rushed out of there with horror shown in his face.  
  
  


In the meantime Flip, the guy from Yuma's group who was using flip effect monsters, fell of the tree, he had been hiding in. He was at the start of the carnival at the opening ceremony, rushes up in the tree, to find duelists who was easy to spot and beat. However instead he fell asleep and woke up a day later in the carnival. Flip was in panic since he was behind in the carnival. He was rushing out of there, to find a duelist to beat. Until he realises that the competition properly was a lot harder now that he was missing a day. Unless he was pulling out a flip side. He was grinning evilly.   
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  


Yuma and Tori was walking through the streets of the city. Yuma had just placed his fought heart piece in it and was smiling happily. Just one more and he was qualified for the finals. Tori was as happy as he was.

"Congratulation Yuma, just one more and then you are a finalist" she said.

"Yeah I am awesome right" He said and smiled a big wide smile. Tori nodded.

"Um but I wonder where Zaira is. She just suddenly disappeared after I had brought that ice cream for myself" Tori said confused. "Has she decided to wander around alone in the carnival".

Yuma grinned awkwardly and looked around. When he was sure no one was around, he pulled Tori down a side street.

"Since you are my best friend I figure I could tell you" Yuma said "But you have to promise to never tell anyone about this". Tori nodded and swore never to tell.

"Okay listen to this" Yuma whispered and pointed at his key "Zaira is visiting Astral in the key. Apparently they both can travel in and out". Tori looked surprised.

"Really? That is awesome" she said "So Astral is really having a great friend in Zaira, since he wants to invite her to his home. Wonder how she does it?".

"Yeah well I don't know" Yuma said and shrugged "But since they are both in the key I have a free duel without both of them commenting my moves".

Tori smiled. They continued to walking down the streets, when they suddenly came across one of their classmates called Spencer. He was rushing around and it was like he was looking for something. Yuma and Tori decided to figure out what was going on. Apparently Flip had tricked him. He had accidentally switched pieces with Flip. He had a whole bag with heart pieces and Spencer could have them in exchange for his heart piece. However later on Spencer found out the pieces was all fakes. They were made out of candies. In the end Tori and Yuma decided to help finding Flip to get Spencer.  
  


Normal p.o.v.  
  


Back to Flip. Spencer was not the only one he tricked. He had tricked several duelist and gotten their Heart pieces. He had 4 heart pieces already. He decided to place one piece of candy and rushes over to heartland tower to qualify for the finals. However he didn't know some of the kids had reported this to Nistro and Dextra, so when he arrived there Nistro was waiting for him. He found evidence for that Flip was cheating, by making him lick his heart piece. The candy piece melted in his hand. Secondly he was having fake heart pieces in his hat. Nistro grabbed him..  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  


Yuma and Tori rushed to heartland tower. They had figured out that if he had enough pieces, he would go to the tower to be a finalist. When they arrived they saw that Flip was bound and carried by Nistro towards the tower. He had also forced the boy to eat all his fake pieces as one of his punishments. Yuma rushed over to them.

"Hey you what are you two gonna do with Flip" He asked. Nistro snort.

"What's in it to you kid?" He said and snort. Dextra squeezed her eyes.

"Hey Nistro I recognize this kid" She said "He had gone in our way before. First at the tower with the begging for heart piece and then with the vegetable duel (Tombo tillbitty, tomato duelist)". Nistro looked at him.

"Oh yeah I remember now too" he said. Yuma sneered.

"I wanna know what you are gonna do with Flip" Yuma said in an angry tone.

"This cheater made fake heart pieces" yelled Nistro "He is gonna pay with his deck and he is forbidden to enter any duel carnivals or tournaments for the rest of his life. Then lastly I am gonna ban him from Heartland city forever". Yuna eyes widened.

"I know Flip was wrong, but isn't that a bit extreme?" He asked. Nistro snort.

"I tell you what's extreme" said Nistro almost yelling "He violated our sacred code and now he will suffer the consequences".

He continued walking towards the tower and Dextra was waiting for him at the door. However Yuma couldn't just let this happen to his friend. He rushes towards Nistro.

"Hey wait. I can't deny that Flip did a big mistake and have to be punished, but you can't just ban him forever" He said "But how about we settle this honorable with a duel. If I beat you, Flip get's a second chance". Nistro laughed.

"A duel you say. Forget it kid, I am way better that you" He said. Yuma sneered.

"Oh yeah that is what you think. I can beat you and your partner in a duel together" Yuma said. Dextra snort and then walked towards them.

"Fine then. We will have one duel. You against me and Nistro, and if you win against one of us, we will give your friend a second chance" She said "But if you lose you will have the same punishment as Flip".

Yuma looked in horror. If he lost, he was kicked out of the tournament. Nistro laughed, thinking Yuma didn't have what it takes. However Yuma sneered and agreed on the terms. Even through Tori told him that Astral was not around to help him. However Yuma just couldn't let Flip hanging. A 2 against 1 duel began.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


"Wah it is really beautiful and big in here" I said and stared in awe.

We were in the room where the numbers were gathered. Astral nodded in agreement.

"Well this is my home" Astral said proud "You can visit every time you like. You have my permission. You can live in here as well if you like". I grinned a little.

"Thanks for your hospitality" I said "But I don't think I can. Being human and all that Astral, but I will definitely visit you if that is what you like". Astral nodded happily.

"By all means do" He said "I like having my best friend on visits".

I smiled and looked at the part with the numbers. I touched a blank stone in there. I had a feeling it was there Cy's place was. Mostly because Cy had told me that. Then I sighed.

"Well I think I have to go back to the human world" I said and smiled at Astral.

"Want me to follow you out of the key?" Astral asked. I shook my head.

"Nah you wanted to figure out what the numbers had been telling you, right" I asked "I can leave on my own".

Astral nodded and began slowly summoning all the numbers he had gathered. He had told me he wanted to find more clues on who he was. I knew that feeling. A circle surrounded Astral and he was in some way shut out from this world and the key. I sighed and began leaving. After all the heart pieces didn't gather themselves you know. I had just walked a couple of steps when I heard this voice. It was a whisper in the air, but I catched it instantly and stopped up.

 ** _"Zaira. Zaira my dear little girl, come to me_** " it said.

I was not sure what was going on, but I felt so tired for some weird reason. I felt my head became hazy and my body began walking on it's own. I felt a burning desire to go in that direction.

**_"Yes. That is a good girl. Come to me and release the seal. Free me Zaira"._ **

I nodded in a hazy dreamy state and walked deeper inside the key a little. To that glowing spot who was calling me. I didn't know why I was following orders, but I felt like I had to do it. I also knew it was a number card spot. I slowly touched the spot and felt a strange sensation running through my body. I was rubbing my eyes now. _What was I doing? No this was not a good idea._ I removed my hand from the spot, but it was already to late. I felt a warm pulsating tentacle wrap around my waist. It was quickly followed by many more and soon I was wrapped up in a grip of pulsating black tentacles. Just like when you were tied up by a rope. A floating figure was standing beside me and was grinning evilly. I looked in horror. It was dark mist alias 96 and I think I just accidentally freed him from the key.

 ** _"Thanks my dear Zaira"_** he said and I began to struggle like hell. **_"I owe you one hehe. What about I keep you alive when I destroy the world. I can keep you as my dear little pet"._**

I was struggling even more. He was grinning again.

"Let me go! What happened a minute ago? Why in the world did I free you?" I yelled and tried to get free again. The tentacles was just squeezing a little harder.

 ** _"AH yes, remember the mark I gave you last time. Well I could hypnotize you for just a minute because of it my dear Zaira"_** he said **_"And I made you break the seal. In other words you set me free"._** I sneered angry.

"Yeah well enjoy your freedom, because I will seal you again as soon as I am free" I yelled "Or Astral will".

96 just grinned evilly and another tentacle wrapped around my mouth now. He padded my head a little.

 ** _"Shh my dear little Zaira, we can't sneak up on Astral when you are yelling like that"_** He said and grinned **_"This time his body and power will be mine"._**

My eyes widened a lot and I muffed, but no words could come out of my mouth. I just hoped Astral would see this coming. I really hoped that.   
  


Astral's p.o.v.  
  


Astral was looking at some of the number card he had gathered so far. He needed to see if they could unlock anything new. Number 89 galaxy queen showed how he in some way was born. He could still remember it's words. This kind woman's words.

_"Your name is Astral and you are being entrusted with the future of our world"._

He had a feeling it was his mother's voice, but couldn't remember how she looked like. Just like Eliphas who apparently was his father and the guardian of Astral world. That and that he was the prince from Astral world. The other numbers showed only some weird destruction. The destruction of his world. Astral sighed. The numbers didn't show more important news. He wondered if he asked Zaira to join him, then maybe more clues would show. He had to ask her later on. However he really needed answers. He had a feeling he was having a bond with Yuma and Zaira that he not fully could understand yet. With Yuma it could access a great transformation, with Zaira... well he was not fully sure what his purpose with her was as of yet. However he knew he would figure that out in duo time. He sighed deeply. Then suddenly he felt some weird vibrations in here. He knew Yuma or Zaira had begun a duel. He had to leave now. Maybe they needed his help or advice.

 ** _"Leaving so soon Astral"_** said a voice suddenly and Astral turned around.

He was standing face to face with 96 once again. He looked in horror.

"You again. Number 96" Astral said in disbelief "How is it you are here? Did you break your seal again?". 96 grinned evilly.

 ** _"Correct. Or let me be more specific. I got help"_** he said and smirked **_"Feast your eyes on your little protector"._**

Astral looked in horror when 96 pulled some of his tentacles and Zaira was shown. She was struggling like hell in the bonds she was tied up in and she was muffling a lot. She couldn't speak since a tentacle was covering her mouth. However when she noticed Astral, she went quiet for some reason. She was staring down and looked ashamed a little. Astral sneered angry.

"96 what have you done with her?!" He yelled "Release her immediately!". 96 grin.

 ** _"No I don't think so. She is mine now. You should be angry at her instead. She freed me from my seal you know"_** the dark number said and smirked. Astral sneered.

"Yeah you are lying" He said "Zaira would never do that". 96 smirked evilly.

 ** _"Well go on my pet. Tell him you really freed me"_** he said and removed the tentacle from Zaira's mouth.

She took some deep breaths of air and looked guilty at Astral.

"He... he speaks the truth, but he did something to me Astral" She said "I would never free him by my free will. You gotta believe me Astral". The white ghost nodded.

 ** _"Well ain't that sweet"_** He said **_"You still believe her over puny me. However that will soon change. You see we all decided it was time to act"._** Astral looked puzzled.

"You all?" He questioned "Who are you talking about?".

96 smirked. A glow of the different locks in here could be seen now. The locks from the numbers. Astral looked in horror. This could not be something good.  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  


Back to Yuma's duel.  
  
  


Yuma: 4000Lp.

Nistro: 4000Lp.

Dextra: 4000Lp.  
  


Yuma was standing in front of Nistro and Dextra. His two opponent were ready to face him, but agreed with each other to end this duel quick. Yuma sighed inside. What had he gotten himself into. He couldn't duel both of them, and not without Astral or Zaira. However he just had to help Flip. He just had to. Yuma clenched his fists. He could hear Flip panic in the background. Apparently Tori had told Flip that Astral was not around. However Tori also threatened him to cheer for him, or she will get it to him. Yuma grinned inside. He could always count on Tori. He smiled at his friends.

"Don't you worry Flip I will beat them. I have the perfect strategy and cards" he said and tossed down a facedown monster and a facedown card. He ended his turn.

"Ha for someone who talks big, it sure looks like you don't have the cards to back it up" Nistro said and grinned evilly.

"Well I am just waiting for the right time to strike" Yuma told them. Dextra snort.

"Well it is my turn" She yelled and drew. She summoned "Morpho butterspy, Att 1200." in att mode. She placed two facedown and ended her turn.

"That is some strong butterfly" Yuma said. Nistro just smirked a little.

"If you think that is strong, then wait until you see what I have in store for you" He told Yuma and drew.

He summoned "Hammer bounzer" to the field. Even though it was a lv6 monster, Nistro could bring it out, because Yuma had a monster and he didn't. He ended his turn. Yuma looked in horror. He had to think this through carefully before making a move. He was actually glad Astral had learned him to be not so hasty in a duel, but he really wished he was here. He never would imagine, he actually was missing Astral commentary tracks. He drew and decided to make a move. He flip summons his monster "Rai rider" in att mode. Then he normal summons "Tasuke knight" to the field. Also in att mode. He made his knight attack Dextra's butterfly. His plan was making his knight destroy the butterfly and then Rai rider would go in there and give her some more damage, but of course Dextra was ready for him. She activated her "Butterfly Yoke" trap card. She equipped it to Yuma's knight and could now switch it into def mode. Then later she could change battle mode on the equipped monster. Yuma sneered angry. Nistro smirked.

"It looks like you are back where your turn began genius" He mocked. Yuma sneered.

"Just wait until my next turn" He told them. Yuma just hoped he could survive that long. He really wished Astral was here.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I sighed deeply while tied up by 96. I felt so damn guilty and ashamed. I was there to protect Astral as a protector from Astral world, and I couldn't stop making bad situations happening instead. Like I was the one who picked up the number and Astral was about to get absorbed by 96 last time. If it wasn't for Yuma's acting, Astral's plan and me and Cy's powers, we would never had been free from him last time. But of course I just had to free him again, and worst of all getting captivated. He was damn annoying first time to get rid of and now we had to do it once again because I was an idiot and freed him. Astral looked confused and in horror as well. He looked from me, to 96, to the glowing number card and back to me and 96. I was glad he was concerned about me at least. I wish I could do something in return, but these stupid tentacles didn't look like they were gonna release me soon. It was wrapped so tightly around my body, that I couldn't mode a muscle, beside my head.

"Does that mean that the other number cards are giving you their power?" Astral asked 96. The dark number grinned evilly.

 ** _"Naturally"_** He replied and lifted his hands **_"It is time to act and to destroy"._**

I looked in horror when the scenery changed into deep dark purple/red sky with floating stones all around us. Astral looked in horror at 96.

"Destroy? Are you saying that we exist in order to bring destruction on the world" He asked. 96 grinned evilly.

 ** _"Well what other purpose could you, this girl and I have?"_** He said and smirked.

My eyes widened as well. I could come up with many solutions to that question. Um help people, defend the earth, be of use to the society, but I think 96 actually didn't care what I thought or what Astral thought for that matter. He apparently only loved to destroy things. I sighed deeply. Why was I always captured by people who wanted to destroy or hurt someone. 96 smirked again.

 ** _"Your destiny lies with us. Just like Zaira here"_** He said and padded my head again. I wanted to bite that hand. **_"Remember your mission. The time has come at last. Come and join us Astral"._**

96 made even more tentacles from his body and made them fly over to Astral. He was trying to capture him, just like he did with me.

"Astral, watch out!" I yelled, but had a feeling it was too late.

However as a miracle the tentacles got sliced and in front of Astral was Utopia now standing.

"Utopia!" said Astral relieved. I was relieved as well.

 ** _"Number 39"_** said 96 and smirked evilly **_"So you refuge to join us on our mission of destruction. Well then I will have you to join us by force then"._**

He stretched his hand out and vibrations was shown in the air. Like when you walk on water and rings in the surface is shown. Out of these rings appeared Dark mist, the number card and 96's alter ego. I looked in horror. He had just summoned himself. How that was possible? I decided I didn't want to know. I struggled against the ties who was holding me.

"Let me go!" I yelled like hell and hoped Dark mist got distracted. It sadly didn't.

 ** _"Shh Zaira, I will recommend you to keep quiet, or do you really want me to cover up your mouth again"_** 96 said and padded my head **_"Just watch the show. After all this is gonna be the last time you see your dear friend Astral"._**

I sneered, but couldn't do a thing to help. A fierce fight between Utopia and dark mist began.  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  


They were back at Yuma's duel and it was Dextra's turn. She summoned "Swallowtail butterspy" to the field in att mode. Then she used her equipped trap card and changed Yuma's knight into att mode. Yuma smiled relieved. Her butterfly only had 100 more att as his knight, so he would only take a little damage. That of course until Dextra revealed her morpho's eff. When a monster changed battle mode their monster lost 1000 att and def points. Yuma looked in horror. Dextra attacked with Morpho and destroyed Yuma's knight. Then since she gave him battle damage, her swallowtail's eff activated. Yuma's other monster lost 500 att. (the same amount he got at damage earlier) The two monster battled and Yuma lost even more life points and got slammed to the ground pretty hard. He had only 2400 points left and it was still Nistro's turn left. Nistro smirked evilly.

"You are running out of life points fast Yuma and you haven't even scored a single hit against my partner or me" He said and grinned "Give it up!". Yuma sneered.

"No way, I was just warming up and the real duel is only beginning now. I got some surprises for yer". Yuma told them.

He used his rai riders eff. Since swallowtail attacked this monster, it wasn't allowed to attack the next turn. Nistro and Dextra just snort. Yuma's field was empty. There were no need for Dextra to even have a turn. Or so proclaimed Nistro. It was his turn. He summoned "Blade bounzer" to the field. He made Hammer attack Yuma directly, and it's eff made sure Yuma couldn't use any trap or spell in the battle phase. However since he got attacked directly, Yuma could summon "Gagaga gardna" from his hand, and by discarding a card from his hand, Gardna couldn't get destroyed. Nistro sneered. He attacked with his blade monster. Yuma discarded a card again, but he did take damage since Nistro's monster was stronger. It just didn't get destroyed. Yuma sighed relieved, thinking he and his monster was safe for now. Nistro smirked.

"Oh no you aren't" He said "By discarding a card from my hand, my blade bounzer can attack again".

Nistro discarded a card and his monster attacked again. Yuma discarded a card to protect his monster, but still lost 300 more life points.

"Gardna is a gooner" Flip commented "Nistro has way more cards that Yuma, so he can keep on attacking".

Yuma looked in horror. Nistro discarded yet another card and his blade monster attacked again. Yuma discarded his last card to protect his monster and lost 300 life points again. He fell to the ground. Nistro smiled.

"You just played your last card kid" He said "Now your monster can't use it's eff. You made a huge mistake challenging us and now you out of the carnival".

Nistro discarded his last card and his monster attacked Yuma again. Yuma looked at his monster and remembered. He was cardless which means..

"I activate my tasuke knight eff from the grave. When I am attacked with no cards left in my hand, I can instantly summon it and furthermore it ends the battle phase" He told his opponents.

Tasuke knight appeared and stopped the battle. Nistro looked surprised. Apparently he couldn't believe Yuma just blocked him.

"Way to think on your feet Yuma" He could hear Tori cheer in the background.

He was smiling like hell. He was happy she liked the move. It was Yuma's turn again. He looked at the field. _Okay I got 2 lv 4 monsters on the field. I should summon Utopia!_ Yuma looked in his deck case, but there were nothing in there. No numbers because all these cards belonged to Astral of course. Yuma looked shocked. He had forgotten, Astral was not around. He couldn't summon Utopia.

"Yo Astral, where are you?!" yelled Yuma and looked around.

"Hey quit stalling Yuma" yelled Nistro back.

Yuma sighed. _It is gonna be impossible to summon Utopia without Astral around. What to do?_ He hoped he really was gonna show soon or he was done for.   
  
  


Astral's p.o.v.  
  
  


Astral looked in horror when the fierce battle with Utopia and Dark mist prevails. It was a fierce fight indeed. They fought back and fourth. Utopia with his swords and Dark mist with his instant regeneration. Dark mist's attempt to seize him and to subdue Utopia, and Utopia's will to protect him. Luckily Utopia and Dark mist was equally strong. However Astral was not worried about himself. He was more worried about what 96 still was keeping in his care. His protector Zaira. She was watching this battle with as much horror as he was. Astral could hear 96 sneer.

 ** _"This can't continue like this"_** 96 said in a loud outburst **_"I can't regenerate forever... I have to turn the tables"._**

Then suddenly his gaze fell on Zaira for a while. Astral knew nothing good came from that look. He also noticed that Zaira didn't look happy either. 96's lips went up in a evil cruel smile now as he looked at Astral.

 ** _"You want her back don't you Astral"_** He said in a sweet wicked voice.

"Of course" replied Astral and hoped this was not what he thought it would be.

 ** _"Well sorry about that, but she belongs to me now"_** He said and grinned **_"I am not even gonna trade her for you Astral. However I am gonna make this game a little more interesting at least"._** Astral frowned a little. Zaira looked at 96 as well.

"What do you mean?" she asked. 96 smirked and looked at her.

 ** _"So glad one of you asked"_** He said in his sweet wicked voice **_"You see every time an attack from Dark mist is stopped or get's hit from Utopia, you Zaira get's a little gift"._** Astral looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

96 smirked evilly. Just in that minute Utopia cut one of Dark mist's roots. Zaira let out a painful scream suddenly. Astral looked in horror.

"Zaira! What... what is happening? What is he doing to you?" He asked her.

"I... I don't know" She said and gasped a little. "I just felt this... pain".

 ** _"Yes correctly"_** 96 said and lifted Zaira's chin a little **_"You feel Dark mist's pain. My pain. However it is only a hallucination. I am after all not gonna hurt you for real just yet, but the pain is really realistic, and oh yeah 5 to 10 times worse than what I am feeling. Let's see whose spirit breaks first Astral. Hers or yours"._**

Astral looked shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked up at Utopia. He saw the mighty warrior hesitate just a bit. Just like he was. An attack hit the big warrior. Astral looked in horror. He didn't know what kind of plan 96 had with that strategy. Maybe he was trying to make both him and Utopia hesitate. Maybe he was trying to hurt him and Zaira mentally. That was mostly the case, when Zaira let out another ear-splitting scream. It hurt him as much seeing her in that pain as she felt it. Astral hated seeing her in that kind of pain. However maybe it could also be...

"Stop doing this to her!" Astral yelled "What does she even have to do in this stupid fight 96?". The number grinned a little.

 ** _"Everything Astral. However you will find out when you join us"_** 96 said **_"You want me to stop. Fine. I will do that under one condition. Give up and I will stop hurting her ever again. Unless if she disobeys of course"._**

Astral clenched his fist. 96 was of course having a plan of using all three of these strategies.

"Astral don't do it!" yelled Zaira. She had closed her eyes because of the pain "I can take it. Just beat him to shreds".

She smiled a little and let out another scream. Astral was not sure what to do. It also didn't help that these vibrations from Yuma was sounding in here. He was calling for his help. He needed to do something.

 _"Astral!"_ said a voice suddenly near him and Astral looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. He felt however a weak, almost not noticeable wind close at him.

 _"Astral"_ said the voice again _"We both wants the same. So trust me and listen really closely. I have a plan"._  
  



	25. Dark mists and duels part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I let out yet another scream and in some way felt my body tense. It didn't help that I was still tied by 96's annoying tentacles. My head was also splitting in two in some way. I have closed my eyes and was thinking and mumbling in someway " _This is not real. This is not real"._ However it still didn't stop making me scream once in awhile. If this was an hallucination it was extremely realistic. I knew 96 could have lied and all this pain was real, but right now I just was holding on to this little piece of hope. That this was indeed not real and my brain was hallucinating. I could hear 96 chuckle near me, but ignored him. That was pretty easy since the pain felt so intense. I knew I have told Astral I could take it, but was not sure I could keep this up forever. Then suddenly I heard this voice. It was faint, but I knew it was there.

_"Mistress, don't worry. Help is on the way"_ _._

I gasped a little. Both because of the pain and because it surprised me a little. _Cy was here?!_ I was smiling inside. Then 96 sure would get beaten. If it was possible I would kick his sorry ass myself.

"96!" yelled Astral suddenly "If I surrender, then what will happen to Zaira?".

I looked in horror. But Cy was gonna free me soon... he couldn't give up now! I bit my lip and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Utopia, being pretty defensive here. I had a feeling that was the reason I haven't felt to much pain for the time being. I took a look at Astral. He looked as calm as ever, which I found weird. My eyes widened. Of course! Astral was a diversion of some sort, so Cy could save me. 96 chuckled.

 _ **"It really doesn't concern you Astral"**_ the number said and smirked **_"I have no intention of telling you. You will know when you join us"._**

I didn't feel so thrilled by that reply. I wanted to know the answer to that question as well. Astral sneered.

"No! You have to tell me now!" He yelled "I have to know before I join you. I need a clear conscious. I have to know if she is okay before I... ". Astral couldn't finish the sentence. 96 grinned evilly and looked at him.

 ** _"Before you become me?"_** 96 said **_"I would call this stalling... especially when I think we have an intruder in here"._**

I looked in horror when I saw 96 create another tentacle and slammed it behind my back. I could hear a loud groan. I had just turned my head to see Cy get slammed in the back by the tentacle. It collapsed in mid air.

"Cy!" I yelled in panic and looked at 96 "Don't hurt him. He is my close friend!".

 ** _"I don't think so. Your precious Cy has been torn in my sight, since we first met. It destroyed far to many of my plans already"_** 96 told me and slammed the tentacle down at Cy's body.

Cy sneered, but refused to scream. I was crying. I wanted to be by my trusted partners side. Cy looked weakly at me.

 _"I am sorry Mistress I couldn't save you"_ he told him.

I just shook my head. Just knowing that he was trying, was good enough for me. I was about to say something, but 96 was faster.

 _ **"Yes you should be sorry. Did you really think I haven't noticed the changing wind in here and that Astral was a decoy"**_ he told Cy.

The wolf sneered, when it got hit with another blow. Then Cy looked at me and actually smiled a little.

 _"A decoy eh? Well what if I tell you that he was not the only one"_ Cy said and sneered.

Before any of us, 96 and me, could do or say a thing, a scream filled the air. I could feel my bonds loosening and suddenly I was tossed through the air. I got catched by some something and I sighed relieved.

"Way to go Cy" I said and smiled "That was one heck of a plan".

I looked up and looked really surprised. I was not in the arms of either Cy or Astral, but Utopia.

"Take her out of here Utopia and help Yuma" said Astral and smiled at the mighty warrior and me "Zaira hold on tight to Utopia and do not come back here. Not as long as he is in here".

Astral pointed at 96. The dark number looked pissed. He was still having a tentacle at Cy, but it didn't really matter to him, since I had escaped. I could see some of his tentacles was slowly regenerating. Apparently Utopia had slashed him from behind when he was distracted by Cy and freed me. That apparently had been the plan all along. Utopia nodded and slashed dark mist with it's sword. I was well protected in his other arm. I sighed relieved when I felt no pain. I was not by 96, so no hallucinating pain any longer. Then Utopia jumped up in the air and began leaving. I was struggling to get free.

"No! Cy! Astral!" I yelled "I can't leave without any of you!".

Astral just smiled at me. 96 tried to attack us, but Cy protected us with one of it's winds. Second later we left the key.  
  


Astral p.o.v.  
  


Astral sighed relieved when Zaira finally was free from the clutches of 96. He was also happy that Utopia now had left him to help out Yuma, regardless what dangerous position he was in. 96 sneered angry.

 ** _"Oh well she and your stupid warrior escaped"_** he said and snort ** _"At least I only have to deal with you Astral and the pitiful wolf right here"._** Cy coughed a little.

 _"Actually you only have Astral to deal with"_ the number said and it's body began to glow a little _"I can't move far away from my mistress. So if she is not here, then nether am I. I am sorry Astral. I know she wants me to protect you. However you knew the risk when you made Utopia leave. You knew I would leave as well"._

"I did" Astral said slowly "Just protect Zaira. That is all I ask for".

The number monster nodded and disappeared. 96 looked at Astral and smirked evilly.

 _ **"Oh that changes things"**_ he said and made his avatar leave the field **_"So you let Zaira escape. Well that doesn't matter, because you will pay that price now. Without Utopia you are helpless to resist us. Your concern for the humans must have weakened your mind"._**

He grinned evilly and suddenly all the number locks (beside 24 and 39 of course) began to glow. All the numbers power flew over to 96 now.

 ** _"Ah all these numbers are under my control now, but I need more power"_** he said and looked at Astral **_"You will be absorbed next"._**  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  


A little while earlier with Yuma.  
  


Yuma was staring down his deck and duel disk. He had two monsters on the field. Normally he would summon Utopia, but since it was Astral's cards, he couldn't use it. _Then I just have to win without Utopia._ He drew and got the card "Half unbreak". Yuma sneered. That card couldn't do a thing against their monsters. In a desperate attempt he attacked Morpho with his knight. He dealt Dextra 500 points of damage.

"Ha is that the best you got for us" yelled Nistro and smirked "A mosquito could do more damage than you". Yuma sneered. There were really not much he could do.

"Hey quit stalling!" yelled Nistro at him "End your turn so I can crush you. Either that or forfeit the duel".

Yuma sneered. He had to do something. He was holding his hand around the key. _Astral, Zaira! I wish you were here!_ Yuma sighed. He was about to set his card facedown, when a bright light appeared from the key. A beam got shut out and flew for some seconds out on the field, then it returned to Yuma. It split in two. One beam hit his deck case and the other up in the air and exploded into some dust. Then Yuma heard this voice.

"Ahr catch me! Catch me someone!" the voice yelled.

Yuma looked up and saw Zaira falling down from the sky. Without thinking, he tried to catch her but at some point also lost sight of her until...

"Oh never mind" Zaira said "I think I actually landed pretty soft". Yuma groaned.

"Speak... for yourself... here" He said and groaned again. He could hear Zaira talk.

"Yuma?" she questioned "Where in the world are you?". Yuma groaned again.

"You are... sitting on my... back" He got out "Now... please more it... Zai. You are damn heavy".

Yuma felt the weight from his back move and sighed relieved. He got quickly up and dusted himself off. He looked around and saw Zaira in front of him.

"Zai?" He questioned when he saw her tired face "You look tired. You came inside the key right? What happened? Where is Astral?".

Zaira closed her eyes a little and stumbled forwards a little. Yuma quickly grabbed her when she fell forward. Now he was really concerned. She was about to pass out.

"Zaira, Zaira! What happened?" Yuma tried to shake her awake. Tori and Flip appeared as well. Zaira groaned a little and shook her head.

"Sorry, I am just... the hallucinations and pain... and squeezed like hell. My muscles are just so tired. I am just mentally tired" She mumbled. Yuma looked confused at her. So did the others.

"Hey did that girl just fall down from the sky?" Nistro questioned "I am sure I have seen her before". Dextra sended him a cold look.

"It's Zaira your idiot. The girl who was Kite's laprat once. We never found out why" Dextra said thoughtfully. Nistro blinked a little.

"Oh okay that is Zaira" He said calmly then.. "Am I the only one who saw that she fell down from the sky?! Oh these late night shifts is really getting to me". Dextra sighed.

"Calm down Nistro, I saw her fall from the sky as well" Dextra said. Nistro sneered.

"Then how in the world can you be so calm?!" He asked angry "She just fell down from the sky. How?! Why?!".

Yuma could hear them argue and in the end they came up with that after the duel they would ask her. Yuma looked worriedly at his big sister. She shook her head a little again. Tori took her hand.

"Maybe you should rest a little Zaira?" she asked. Zaira shook her head.

"Astral! He need help... the key! Utopia saved me..." She mumbled straight out.

"Zaira... you need to rest" Yuma told her "I will help Astral. Just relax okay".

"Yeah" she mumbled "But Yuma... Astral sended you Utopia at his own risk. He needs seriously help".

Then she walked, really stiff, over with Tori and fell quickly asleep.  
  


Yuma looked worried after her. However he still had a duel to continue. Nistro was getting impatient and telling him to duel already. Yuma had noticed Utopia in his deck case as well. He remembered Zaira's words. That Astral sended him the card and that he was in serious trouble. He just had to win this duel quick then. He overlaid his two monsters to XYZ summon "Utopia" to the field in def mode. Then he placed a facedown and ended his turn. Nistro and Dextra looked shocked at him.

"He has a number" Nistro said in disbelief "He has a number".

"Yeah and it is one of the most amazing I ever seen" Dextra added.

Nistro wanted to take it down, but Dextra reminded him that it was her turn first. She summoned "Moonlit papillon" to the field. Nistro looked annoyed.

"Ah don't Dextra, I told you I am going after that number" he said. Dextra snort.

"You will wait your turn. Since we know he has a number this is no game anymore. We are doing it by the book understand?" Said said in a cold tone.

"Ahr, but I hate by the book" Nistro told her and sighed deeply.

Dextra continued her move and overlaid her two monsters to XYZ summon "Photon papilloperative". Yuma looked shocked at her. _Wait they were using photon monsters just like kite!_

"Hey what gives why are you using photon monsters just like Kite?" He asked.

The two duelist looked shocked at him. They asked where in the world he knew Kite. Yuma told them he had dueled Kite before, but they finished in a draw.

"A draw?" said Nistro in disbelief "But Kite is one of the best duelists there is. You have to be very skilled".

Dextra nodded. She suspected Yuma was the host to the messenger from Astral world. She also had a theory that Zaira had a finger in play as well, since Kite was interested in her in the first place and that she just appeared out of the blue just now. Nistro agreed. Dextra used her monster's eff. By using a Ou she could change Yuma's monster from def to att mode and it lost 600 att points. Then she played the spell "Berserk scales", giving her monster a 1000 att power bonus. Then she attacked Yuma with her monster. Yuma quickly activated Utopia's eff, used a Ou and stopped the attack. Dextra sneered. Because of her spell her monster lost 2000 att now. Yuma sighed relieved. He was still in this. However Nistro still had his turn. He drew and tributed his "Blade bounzer" to summon "Phantom bounzer". He overlaid them to XYZ summon "Photon strike bounzer" to the field. He made his monster attack Yuma, but he used Utopia's eff again. Nistro smirked.

"Ha tricked yer" He said.

Yuma looked in horror. By using one Ou Nistro could negate Utopia's eff and Yuma would get slammed by 1000 points of damage. He sneered. Yuma only had 1000 life points left. He activated the trap "Damage diet" and halved the eff damage he would take this turn. He only lost 500 points of damage. However he still got blasted to the floor. Nistro only smirked.

"Whatever kid. Because your monsters eff is negated, my monster can still attack" Nistro told him and attacked him.

Yuma quickly activated his other trap "Half unbreak". It protected Utopia and he only took half the damage this turn. Yuma got hit again and was lying on the ground, hurt pretty badly, but he was still in this with 100 life points left. Nistro sneered, stating Yuma still was in this, but only barely.

"The kid is finished" Dextra said "His monster is out of Ou and he has no facedown card. Stay down boy. Take it easy on yourself and hand your number card over to us. I mean why let yourself go thought any more misery".

Yuma sneered and forced himself up. He was yelling that he was never gonna give up. That was not his style at all. He was seeing the duel through the end. Nistro sneered and placed a facedown and ended his turn. Yuma sighed relieved. It was his turn. He drew and summoned his "Cardcar D" to the field. He activate it's eff. By releasing it, he could draw two more cards from his deck. The draw back he couldn't special summon on this turn.

"To draw the card I need" yelled Yuma "I just gonna feel the flow".

He drew two cards and stopped up. It was two spell cards. "Double or nothing" and "Double tension". Yuma looked at the cards. He couldn't figure out how they could help him further in this duel. _If only Astral was here! Or Zaira was awake._ He fell down on his knees. He had finally broken down.  
  


Astral's p.o.v.  
  


Around the same time in Yuma's duel.  
  


Astral was flying through the key avoiding getting caught by 96's tentacles. He was actually avoiding getting captured at all. 96 made sure he couldn't leave the key of course and actually had fun chasing Astral down and around the key and ship. He could hear 96 laugh in the background and his voice was ringing down the ship like an ekko. Astral never knew where he really was, but his tentacles could be seen near him almost all the time.

 ** _"There is no escape in your fate Astral"_** he said and grinned **_"You are gonna fulfil your mission of destruction. Whether you like it or not. There is much we have to destroy. Plus a girl we are gonna catch"._**

Astral sneered. He was not letting 96 have his hands on Zaira ever again. Even if he became him. He was swearing that.   
  


Astral rushed out of the ship in another attempt to get out of the key. He could feel the vibrations from the duel still. He knew Yuma still needed his help. He also hoped that Zaira was okay and that Yuma had done his best to use Utopia to it's full potential. He just wished he was there to guide him if he didn't or at least lose together with him if that was possible. There were actually many things the white ghost wanted to do. Then suddenly he felt something around his angle.

 ** _"Got you!"_** 96 voice rang and Astral could feel the tentacles wrap up and around his body.

He was captured the same way Zaira was. 96 appeared. He apparently could create himself out of a little part of his body. In someway like a slime creature of some sort. Astral thought that was very fitting for him. 96 grinned evilly.

 ** _"How many times do I have to tell you Astral"_** He said and smirked **_"There is no escape in your fate. You will join with me and become part of me"._**

Astral was struggling like hell, but the bonds around him didn't loosen at all.

"I would rather die that join up with you" Astral said and struggled again. 96 grinned.

 ** _"Oh really you don't have a choice now do you"_** he said and Astral felt the tentacles squeeze him a little. Astral gasped. The dark number grinned evilly.

 ** _"When we have joined then maybe I am gonna keep a tiny piece of you alive, so you can see when Zaira and Yuma obeys and serves me"_** he said and grinned.

"They would never listen to you" Astral said "Why are you even targeting them in the first place. What had they ever done you?".

96 smirked and flew closer to Astral. They were actually face to face now.

 ** _"You will find out they will Astral. You see I can be quite persuasive, but you see soon enough. And why I am targeting them?! Well that is an easy one. Because you hold them dear. Whatever belongs to you, belongs to me as well and unlike you I will make them quite useful"_** he said and smirked evilly.

Astral looked in horror. He struggles again. Then Astral could feel vibrations again. They were a lot stronger than before. Yuma really needed his help now. 96 smirked.

 ** _"He failed miserable Astral. Just like you failed"_** he said and scretching arm towards Astral.

His skin slowly turned black. He could feel 96's power ruin through him. Astral sighed deeply. _Yuma, Zaira. I am sorry!_  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I slowly woke up when I could hear shouting voices all around me. My body was not as tense as before and I felt kind of relaxed. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Yuma down on his knees in front of two big monsters in a duel. My eyes widened. I could remember that I fell out of the key with Utopia. Landed on Yuma and the rest was really a blur. I had just been so relieved when I came out of the key. So tired and stressful, that I properly only noticed the most important things around me. That was Yuma at that time. Telling him about Utopia and Astral. After that I think I finally went to sleep. At least for a while. However now me and my head was fully cleared and rested. I began observing the things around me. Yuma was having a 2 against 1 duel. With Nistro and Dextra! Ohoho you gotta be kidding me. I groaned a little and got up on my feets. Tori and Flip looked at me and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, but what is happening?" I asked.

Tori began explaining the risks in this duel and that Flip had been cheating and got punished. I was shaking him like hell and saying it was not cool. Yuma was apparently fighting so they could give Flip a second chance. However Yuma was down to his last 100 life points and had only two cards left in his hands. He had Utopia, but without Ou's. I sighed deeply and decided to walk over to Yuma. I bowed down and was holding a hand towards him.

"Hey Yuma, how's it going?" I asked and smiled. The boy looked up at me.

"Zaira?!" He said in disbelief "You really here?". I tilted my head and nodded.

"Yeah why shouldn't I?" I asked "You are dueling against these two eh? Why are you lying on the ground then? Get up!".

Yuma looked at me and nodded. He took my hand and got up. I could see the two spell cards in his hands, but like him, I just couldn't figure out how to use them as of yet. Yuma sighed deeply.

"I am sorry Zaira. I let you and Astral down" he said in a low voice. I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked "Letting us down? You have been dueling against two dangerous opponents all by yourself and you have been doing great".

"No. I have just survived there is nothing I could do to defeat them" He said.

Then suddenly Tori and Flip began on a long speech on how hotheaded and stubborn he could be. That he never gave up and that he was seeing through to the end. Even when it seemed hopeless, because that's what makes him Yuma. I couldn't have said it better myself. I smiled at Tori. She was blushing a little. I looked at Yuma again.

"So are you agreeing with them Yuma?" I asked. He clenched his fists and smiled.

"Of course I am." He said "I can't give up now Astral is depending on me. I will never give up. I will win this duel too, because I am feeling the flow".

As he said the last part he slammed my hand with a high five. We both didn't notice a spark was created around the key now.  
  


Astral's p.o.v.  
  


Astral was still captured by 96 and most of his body had gone from white to 96's black body. Only his head remained. Astral let out a big sigh knowing he was gonna get taken over in less that some minutes. 96 was grinning evilly.

 ** _"The process are almost done Astral. Aren't you glad your life gets more purpose"_** the evil number asked. Astral just sighed.

"Just promise me you also will treat them nicely too 96" He said.

 ** _"Oh I will, if they obey me that is"_** He chuckled **_"I have a feeling Zaira will not be so obedient, but I like a challenge"._**

Astral sighed. However then suddenly a bright big light beam flew in here and was flying straight towards him. 96 looked surprised as well when the blast hit Astral. The white ghost could feel a warm burning feeling running through his body. He could hear these warm thought and knew it was from Yuma and Zaira. He could hear them both say his name.

"Yuma, Zaira" said Astral out loud "I can sense you. We are connected".

 ** _"What is happening?"_** yelled 96 and closed his eyes because of the bright light ** _"It feels like I am losing my hold on you"._** Astral smiled.

"That is due to the bond between Yuma, Zaira and me" Astral said and smiled "We are powerful and are not beaten by the likes of you".

 ** _"Impossible"_** yelled 96 but also noticed his body began burning. He and the other numbers in his body, flew back to the locks inside the ship. They were once again locked really tightly. Astral smiled and flew towards the exit.   
  


Zaira's p.o.v  
  


I was not sure what was going on. I made a high five with Yuma one minute and then the key suddenly flashed brightly the next. Everyone around us got blinded by the bright light. Even Dextra and Nistro. Then before we both, Yuma and me, knew it a voice was speaking to us. A voice we both knew very well.

"Yuma, Zaira!" Astral said and was standing brightly in front of us.

I even was sure Nistro and Dextra could see a little bit of him as well.

"Astral it was about time" said Yuma proudly when the light disappeared "What have been keeping you so long? Never mind that. I guess you came because I am desperate for your help. Well you are wrong. I was doing just fine all by myself".

I facepalmed a little. Stubborn Yuma here we come! However I noticed that Astral was eyed Yuma from top to bottom, seeing his worn out clothes and bruised body. He looked at me as well. Then at the duel and then back to Yuma. He was smiling.

"You have done well Yuma I sense all pieces are in place for victory" He said.

"They are really?" said Yuma confused and stopped his arguing.

Astral nodded. He told Yuma what to do and the boy smiled happily. I just shook my head. Even if Yuma never would admit it, they both had become pretty good friends. First off Yuma used the card "Overlay eater" from his grave. It was one of the card, he sended to the grave to protect his gardna. By removing this card, he could steal an Ou from a monster and give it to Utopia. Like Nistro's monster etc. then they attacked Dextra's monster with Utopia. They were in full sync the whole duel through. First they stopped Utopia's attack, then they used "Double or nothing" and doubled Utopia's att. They doubled it again with the "Double tension" spell card. Now Utopia had 7600 att.

"I think we can start panicking now Nistro" Dextra said.

"Yeah that is for sure" Nistro replied and looked in horror.

I smiled. They were about to attack and defeat Dextra, when Nistro activated a trap called "Bounzer guard". Now the attack got redirected to Nistro and his monster. Utopia was still stronger and Nistro lost. Because of the rules, Yuma still won the duel. Flip and Tori congratulated Yuma. Flip was happy that he was not kicked out of the city. I however noticed that Dextra had gone over to Nistro and asked why he had taken that hit for her.

"I don't know. It just felt right" I could hear him say and he got up on his feets.

I shook my head and smiled. Nistro liked Dextra that was for sure. They both walked over here and told Yuma they were gonna keep his word. Flip got a second chance. Then they looked at me. I glared back. Nistro smirked and I smiled back.

"Hello Zaira... care to explain why you fell out of the sky?" He asked.

I looked puzzled. Yuma smiled awkwardly and was beginning on a weird story, before Nistro stopped him. Dextra was looking at me as well. At least her eyes was not full of hate.

"Actually that doesn't matter" He said "I am not sure what your business is with Yuma, but take good care of him. I will take him and that number down". Then they both disappeared. I had a feeling they were looking out for any other cheaters.  
  


Then a lot of things happened. The kids Flip stole from appeared and beat him up for stealing their heart pieces. I didn't meddle there. He deserved it. However in the end his own heart piece was missing as well. Flip was out of the tournament. I looked at Astral and quickly pointed him in the chest. The ghost looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I snort and pointed a little more.

"He didn't hurt you to bad right? I mean 96" I said "I am sorry for freeing him".

"Oh yes that" Astral said and smiled "No he didn't hurt me to bad, but you on the other hand... oh yeah I need to...". Astral pointed a finger at my neck, giving a tiny jolt there, which made me sneer angrily.

"What was that for?" I yelled and grabbed him. Astral just smiled.

"I freed you from the mark. It was that part who he controlled and gave you the hallucinating pain. Now he will not control you again" He said. I snort coldly.

"A warning could have been said" I said "Are you sure he has not hurt you Astral".

"Hmm who is now overprotective" said Astral and smiled a little.

"I am not overprotective" I began, but Yuma agreed with him. I sneered and began leaving. Yuma and the others quickly followed.

"Zaira where are you going?" Yuma asked. I just snort.

"Out!" I said "The heart pieces doesn't gather themselves". Yuma grinned. Astral sighed and we all left for a walk in the city. 


	26. Hart, memories and duels Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Normal p.o.v.  
  
  


Time passes. The day for Zaira and Yuma, as well as their friends continued. Yuma's group of friends was gathered at sundown to see how well everyone was doing in the tournament and stuff. Bronk also arrived, telling everyone that Caswell was fine, but was home resting, after that crazy duel he and Caswell had with Quattro. However that made them out of the tournament. Flip, well he was cheating and was also out of the tournament. The only one left was Zaira, Yuma and surprisingly Cathy. However that changed pretty fast. A herd of dogs stole Yuma's heart piece. With the help of Cathy and her cat's, they tracked down the dogs, who apparently was hiding in an old factory. They found a gang of dogs, and a giant dog carrying a giant barrel, who was the leader and could talk and duel. Cathy in some way ended up dueling that dog. Something about cats and dogs being arch rivals. Yuma was flipping out, because he could lose his heart piece forever. Zaira on the other hands was resting, but she had a feeling that there were something special about this duel. She was right when in the end, a little girl called pip came out of the barrel. She had apparently been dueling the whole time. She even managed to win over Cathy. However Zaira had a feeling Cathy let her win. In the end pip gave Yuma, his heart piece back. Cathy gave pip her heart piece, stating that doing a good deed, lead to another. Cathy was now out of the tournament as well. Yuma was overjoyed that he got his heart piece back though. Zaira grinned at him. No one noticed or heard Astral's newest observation though.

 _"Observation 18. people say a dog is a man's best friend. Yuma would make a good dog"_ He said and looked at Zaira _"Observation 18B, Zaira on the other hand is a loyal untameable dog"_. The group began walking back to Heartland city.  
  
  


Time skip, at another place.  
  
  


In the evening, at the top of Heartland tower was the little boy Hart standing, and he was looking out of the window. He could see all of the city from this window. He noticed a familiar glider in the air, and wasn't surprised, when his brother appeared inside his room, minutes later. Kite was always checking up on him. He looked up at Kite with a sad expression. He could only remember few things and his big brother was one of them. Mostly everything else he had forgotten. Like etc. how much he loved hot chocolate and balloons. Hart was staring at Kite and did notice that his brother looked tired. He could see the sweat on his forehead. Kite smiled a tiny smile at him and placed his hands at his shoulders.

"I gathered more numbers" Kite told him, still smiling "Before you know it, you are gonna feel a lot better. I just need you to keep hanging in there. You think you can do that for me Hart?".

Hart nodded. Kite smiled again and closed his eyes. Hart did notice the pain in his face. _My big brother is not well._ Kite got up and began leaving the room, but on the way over to the elevator, Kite suddenly didn't feel so good and fell down on his knees. Hart looked in horror.

"Brother" He said in a worried tone. Kite quickly turned towards him and smiled.

"Oh I just tripped" He told him and seconds later left with the elevator out of the room. Hart was standing still staring out in the air.

"Brother" he repeated and a weird sensation of memories rushed through him.

He saw himself and Kite running through the City followed by someone. He remembered he was crying, and Kite gave him something, before.. Hart's eyes widened.

"I must go" He said in a monotone voice and his eyes glowed.

A strange blue energy appeared around him, and the bands on his wrists (apparently the ones who should keep this energy in cheek) exploded. Hart let out a scream and a blue energy sphere field appeared around him and lit up the tower.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I was standing at the streets of Heartland city and was waiting. It was evening and the second day of the tournament was over. I sighed deeply and was looking at my Heart piece. Yuma was having four pieces and I was having only three. The heart piece from Cameron and Quinton. Even through the heart piece from Quinton in my eyes didn't count. First of all it had been before the tournament even started and secondly I had a feeling Quinton had gone easy on me. However I just couldn't toss that piece out. Not when I had so few. I sighed again. Yuma had told me I shouldn't worry. I would gather all heart pieces before the finals. It was easy for him to say. He had four pieces after all. Right now Yuma was inside a candy shop with Tori. Grandma had agreed that we could have a movie night, with candies and stuff, and we were allowed to bring our friends over. Yuma had asked Tori if she wanted to and of course she had agreed. That was also the reason they were at the shop. I sighed deeply. Grandma had asked me, if I didn't want a friend over as well, and had even teased with that I could ask Shark to come if I wanted. I sneered. Since that day Shark actually had been at the door asking for Yuma, (the day she got kidnapped) Grandma had been all, that he was my boyfriend and stuff. I had told her a million times, he was NOT my boyfriend and that we were only friends, but she was still asking me about him. It was actually annoying. Mostly the reason I hadn't called Shark yet. I was having the gazer ready and his number locked in, but I just couldn't get myself to call him. That and I was not sure if Shark even wanted to come to something so silly as a movie night. I mean he was big bad Shark boy and I was Zaira the tough act wolf girl. We had actually never made something relaxing together. I was even impressed that I agreed to see a movie with Yuma and Tori in the first place. Maybe because of all the things that had happened. Who knows? Yuma had chosen a movie called _"Zombie aliens from mars"._ I sighed again and looked at the gazer.

 _"Mistress, just call him"_ said Cy. He was in mini spirit form at my shoulder _"You are friends, this is what friends do. The worst thing that can happen, is him saying no"._

I looked at Cy, but didn't say a thing. I wondered how Cy knew that was what friends did do? I mean he is a wolf spirit.

"Oh thanks Yuma for buying all these sweets for me" said a voice suddenly and Tori walked out of the shop. Her arms was filled with candy stuff. A grumpy Yuma was following her out of the store and was mumbling stuff you couldn't really hear.

"How come you didn't buy any Yuma?" Tori asked.

My eyes widened when I realised what was going on. Yuma had brought Tori candy and had not enough money for himself. Therefore Yuma's grumpy mood. I was laughing inside. I could hear him mumble something who sounded like _"I thought you were gonna share it with me, and not eat it all yourself"._ Tori wanted him to repeat that, but Yuma was not gonna repeat it. I was grinning inside. We were on our way home, when a lot of commotion was happening. Apparently a boy was walking around on the traffic roads, and the traffic lights were not green. I squeezed my eyes. I was sure I had seen him before.

 _"Mistress, this is the weird boy who could see me"_ Cy said suddenly _"The hunter's brother if I recall"._

I looked in horror. Hart?! That was Hart?! What was he doing in the middle of the traffic. Before I realised it, I rushed out in the traffic as well.

"Hart!" I yelled and rushed over to him. The boy looked at me with a confused look.

"Zaira" he said slowly "And Cy".

He stopped up in the middle of the road. I looked confused at him. He was a lot different that last time we meet. I grabbed his hand.

"Hart what are you doing in the middle of the traffic?" I said and began walking.

"Zaira!" I could hear a voice say and soon after Yuma and Astral joined us. "What are you doing?". 

I smiled at Yuma and told them that this was Hart, Kite's brother. However we didn't get the chance to explain further, because a giant truck was driving towards us. The driver hadn't the chance to pull away, but I saw that he at least tried. However the wagon still was coming towards us. I let out a scream and hugged Hart quickly. The only thing I could do was to try and protect him. Yuma tried to protect us as well. I closed my eyes and was waiting for the worst. I didn't notice that Hart ,in an emotionless voice, said my name and that his eyes once again glowed blue. However after some time when nothing had happened, I opened my eyes and looked confused around. Yuma looked confused around as well. We could hear Tori yell at us at the streets. Astral was looking worriedly and confused at us.

"How did we..?" Yuma questioned and checked himself for any injuries.

"Yuma, Zaira" Astral said and sighed relieved "Look behind you".

I did as he said and my eyes widened. There was a huge hole in the truck. Yuma was freaking out as usual and was asking Astral what happened. Apparently close at the collision a weird energy field had gotten created, and with that protected us and Hart from any harm. Astral suspected it was coming from Hart. I noticed Cy on my shoulder nod in agreement. That made me really confused. Was Hart having special powers like me?

"Zaira and Cy" Hart said and looked at us with an emotionless face and then turned towards Astral "And you look like you are cold".

My eyes widened once again. Yuma was looking from Hart to Astral now. He was rather surprised.

"You can see him?" He questioned perplexed "Is he like you Astral or Zaira? Oh this is freaking me totally out".

Hart looked at Astral and nodded. Apparently he could see him. Astral looked closely at Hart now.

"My name is Astral" He said. Hart looked at him for a second.

"I know that name" he then just said. I looked puzzled at him. Cy snort a little.

 _"He is special"_ Cy said _"I am not sure what power source he has, but maybe that is the reason the number hunter, keeps him safe. Not for his own good, but for others"._

I nodded. Maybe there were something about the stuff Kite said of his brother being sick. However in the horisont we could hear sirens, and police cars was about to arrive. Without thinking I grabbed Hart's hand and rushed away with him.

"Zaira!" Yuma said and followed quickly after "What are you doing?".

"I am not sure, but I want to protect him. At least until Kite shows" I told him.

"Yes we have to take him with us, I need to ask him more questions" added Astral.

"After what he did to the truck" Yuma yelled and sneered "I must be crazy. Fine let's just bring him home to us for a while. Let me just get Tori".

I nodded and walked slowly for awhile until Tori arrived, then we rushed home.  
  
  


Normal p.o.v.  
  
  


The two workers for Mr. Heartland, Dextra and Nistro was looking at the security camera's to Hart's room. A giant hole in the floor was shown.

"What do you think could have caused this" Nistro said and grinned "Meteor, big monster maybe". Dextra snort. Sometimes she wondered why he was her partner.

"You know perfectly well that it was subject 0" She said and sneered "If Mr. Heartland finds out he is out there...". Nistro grinned.

"Well don't worry he won't, and neither will Kite" Nistro tried to reassure her "We will find him and bring him back before morning. Just hope he can place a lit on himself until we track him down".

Dextra snort and began walking out of the security room.

"Let's move out Nistro".

"Roger that" He replied and followed after her.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


"Ahh we're in the news!" yelled Yuma and looked frustrated around "Or at least the truck is. Bringing him to our house was not a good idea".

I just smiled a little. We were sitting in the living room at the couch with Hart, and was watching the news. Lillybot was telling Yuma to be quiet like usual. Both me and Astral was looking at Hart. First time he had been so energetic and in someway happy. Right now he was the oppressive. He was mostly quiet and was looking emotionless at us. Cy was in mini spirit form, jumping around on his body and actually playing a mini version of hide and seek. Cy was like _"Where am I now?"_ and Hart replied where he could see or feel him. Astral was looking confused at us. He was not able to see Cy as I and Hart apparently was, which I felt really weird. I mean something even Astral couldn't see, Hart apparently was able to see it. It was only suppose to be me who could see him.

"What is he or you doing, Zaira?" Astral questioned "Who is he looking for?".

I smiled and began explaining what was going on. Astral frowned.

"So your number card is walking around in a mini spirit form right now?" Astral questioned. "Why have it not shown itself to me?". Cy snort.

 _"Tell him, I will not show because I know he will steal my card. I will not leave you my mistress EVER. So until I trust him, I will not show"_ Cy told me.

I sighed and gave Astral Cy's message. The ghost frowned once again. He didn't look happy.

"But he is a number card" Astral said puzzled "I need them all to remember". I could hear Cy speak again and listened to what he had to say.

"Well Cy says he will become your memories later on" I told the ghost "But you have a lot of numbers to gather anyway, so does it matter that you have his card now. He apparently likes being with me, and don't want to leave". Astral frowned and sighed.

"Tell 24 that I respects it's wish" Astral then said "It has helped us quite a lot, like the parts with 96, and as long as it promises to come back, he can stay with you Zaira".

I noticed that Cy had jumped up on my shoulder again, which I knew he showed he was happy. Seconds later Hart was jumping beside me and tried hitting my shoulder.

"Found you" He said in a monotone voice but it actually looked like he was smiling.

"Hart why is it that you can see me?" Astral asked. Hart stopped up and looked puzzled at the ghost.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

I just smiled. Astral was about to ask more, when a coughing voice could be heard and Tori was standing in the room.

"Hey food is almost ready" Tori told us "Kari says you shall set the table".

Yuma and I both nodded, and left Hart with Astral. Kari could be scary sometimes, and secondly we were all hungry. Before we knew it, we was sitting at this giant dinner table, with a lot of food. Actually the table was filled.

"Oh fried dumplings my favorite!" yelled Yuma happily "And soup, meat, fish and potatoes. You don't mind if I begin right".

However before he could start, Kari knocked him away, stating we were not all at the table. I sat down beside Hart and Yuma at the end of the table. Yuma and Kari was fighting over the food like always. A chopsticks fight over some fried dumplings. I had just stuffed my face with some potatoes and saw the dumpling and grabbed it. Yuma and Kari looked pissed at me.

"Hey Zaira, not cool" they yelled in unison "It was mine!". I just smirked.

"Finders, keepers" I said and grinned.

I grabbed some fish and then I noticed that Hart was not eating anything. I wondered if he ever had eaten together with his family. I had a feeling Kite would.. or maybe not because of the numbers. However Astral was showing Hart how to eat and how to ask for seconds. I kind of could have showed Hart that myself, but I knew how Astral loved teaching people. Like he did me. We all continued eating.  
  
  


Time skip.  
  
  


After that awesome meal, and some few games of hide and seek, even though Hart was pretty good at finding, since he was pretty logical about it, we were sitting in Yuma's and my room. Hart was lying up at the attic in Yuma's hammock and was sleeping. I was sitting on my bed (it was officially my bed now), together with Yuma. Tori was sitting on the chair to Yuma's desk and looked worried up at the attic.

"So any idea why he was wandering around in town today?" Tori asked "Any idea where he was heading?". Yuma and I shook our head.

"Nah I don't know, maybe we should bring him back to Kite? If that is the case, we have to track him down somehow" Yuma questioned.

I nodded. I knew where he was living, but Kite had always had some secrets there. I mean he had to sneak me in the tower without his family noticing. I think they would be suspicious if we just brought Hart back. I think they would wonder why we knew where he was living.

"Yeah, but you know Kite, then we will end up dueling and if you lose then..." Tori began but Yuma interrupted her.

"Well let's figure that out when we get to it" He said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yuma, Zaira. Hart can see me. I think there is something special about him" Astral then suddenly said "I think Hart knows about me and where I am from. Maybe he knows why we are here".

He gestured with the hand at me. I frowned. Yeah I was in Astral world once, so it had a lot of sense, that I traveled with him to earth wherever that was, or maybe I followed him without him knowing and therefore ended up on the beach? There were still too many holes to fill. That and my own past. I placed myself at the bed. Yuma and Tori was talking. I just slowly relaxed. Then suddenly Cy appeared in mini form beside me again. He looked worried actually.

 _"Mistress, the wind.. the wind has changed in here"_ He said _"It is coming from upstairs"._ I looked confused at Cy at first then it hit me.

"The attic!" I yelled "Shit, Hart!".

And before the others could ask what was going on I rushed up at the attic. Like Cy and I had predicted the hammock was empty and the window was wide open. I sneered. Apparently Hart had run away.

"Zaira what are you doing?" said Yuma then behind me. He and Tori had arrived as well. They were looking around. Yuma's eyes widened.

"Shit, Hart is not here" Yuma yelled. I nodded. We all decided to look for him.  
  
  


We were looking around in the city, but at first there were no trace of him. Then Tori was worried that something happened like etc with the truck and it gave Astral an idea. Apparently he could feel Hart's power for a reason, or that was the explaining he gave us, and minutes later we were at a traffic road somewhere around in the city. A lot of accidents had happened. The traffic was on hold, and some cars even had holes in it. Everything was chaos.

"Hmm I can sense him" Astral told us "Or at least his power".

"That must mean he is close by" Yuma guessed and we all looked around.

"There!" I yelled "On the overpath of that bridge".

I pointed in the air and the others noticed Hart as well. We all rushed up there to get to Hart.

"Hart!" we all yelled in unison and Hart stopped for a minute and made us catch up to him.

He was having that distant look in his eyes again, I noticed.

"Hart what are you doing wandering around out here" Yuma asked him.

"I have to go" Hart just said and was staring out in the air.

We all looked at each other. This was really confusing. Yuma scratched his hair a little.

"Okay.. um go where?" He asked. Hart actually looked really determined.

"To that place" He said "Kite, my brother needs my help".

"Okay" said Yuma in a puzzled tone "You are looking for Kite. Okay how about this, we go back to the house and sleep, and then in the morning we eat breakfast and go look for your brother. How does that sound?".

He placed a hand on Hart's shoulder to reassure him, but I was not sure it was working. Hart was just looking out in the air and didn't reply. I was not sure what to do, when I felt some weird vibrations in the air. It sounded like it was coming from..

"Yuma watch out!" I yelled and jumped over to him and pushed him away from Hart, before a blue energy sphere once again was surrounding him.

Sadly I didn't get away in time and was hit full force by the power. I let out a scream. I saw some weird pictures as well. Him and Kite running through the city, and they were followed by some helicopters for some reason.

"Oh no Zaira!" I could hear Yuma yell.

He sounded terrified. I could hear a lot of crashing sounds around me and then it suddenly stopped.

"Ah Hart, look what you have done!" yelled Yuma "Zaira is pulverised... you! Huh? Zaira, wait you are still here?".

I slowly opened my eyes. The ground and the railing around me and Hart was a little destroyed, but apparently I wasn't. I looked down at myself. I was surrounded in some red/purple sparks of electricity. It was slowly fading away though. I moved my body a little, but nothing seem to hurt in anyway, and I didn't have any holes like the cars had. The others looked as surprised at me.

"Zaira how...?" Yuma said confused and then hugged me "Oh whatever I am just happy that you are okay".

I smiled relieved as well. Astral looked at me, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he didn't know what to say. In the meantime Hart had continued walking. We all decided to follow him, since we apparently couldn't stop him.

 _"Cy"_ I whispered inside my head and saw the wolf appear on my shoulder _"Was that you're doing? Were you protecting me?"._

To my surprise Cy shook its head.

 _"No mistress, you did this yourself"_ He said and sighed _"You used this energy against the superhero guy as well, but not sure what it is. I just know they are part of you, my mistress"._

I sighed as well. Figures I couldn't get some answers. However I followed the others, and followed Hart.   
  
  


Time skip.   
  
  


I sighed deeply, when we continued down the road. Hart was worried about his brother, and Tori and Yuma was discussing if Kite was in trouble or not, or if Hart was going to where Kite was. I was not sure of that myself. It could be that Kite was in trouble and was to proud to admit that he needed help or something. The only thing I knew was that we were not on the way to their home, that was for sure. I sighed again. I couldn't stop thinking on what had happened. The red/purple sparks. I was sure it protected me. When I think back it always did that. The fight with the police, the fight with Nelson and even if I think way back, maybe even at the orphanage. However I really didn't like to remember that time. I just always pushed these memories away. However a lot of questions was still remaining. Why did I have this power? Where did it come from? Why could I not use it right now? Stuff like that.

"Zaira? You okay?" said a voice and I noticed Astral floating beside me. I sighed.

"Not sure... I am just so confused Astral" I said "My life is just one big riddle and I don't remember anything. Then I have these powers... I just feel like a freak... a weirdo. A monster".

I was not sure Astral knew the word freak, so tried to explain it. I felt Astral's hand on my shoulder. He was smiling a little smile.

"Zaira, listen to me. You are not a monster or any of these things you just said" He told me "You are different, yes, but that doesn't mean anything bad. I know it is hard not knowing one's past, I am having the same problem. We just can't get sad and despair over it. We have to look at what we have instead of what we don't". I snort.

"You have been observing Yuma way to much Astral" I said but smiled.

"Hmm maybe, but he has some points" Astral told me and smiled as well "Not in everything of course, but he sees the world in another light sometimes. Like the importance of friendship, and whatever your powers is, we will figure it out eventually. You are after all not alone in this". I sighed and looked at the ghost.

"Astral, you should be a motivational speaker" I said and grinned "But it helped, thanks. You are a good friend".

Astral let go of my shoulder. I had a feeling he was embarrassed. A little while later he smiled at me though.

"You are too Zaira" He said "You are too".

We continued our quest with Hart, when suddenly a sound and light from a helicopter was shown.

"Stay right where you are" said a voice I recognized as Nistro. Seconds later he jumped out of the helicopter "Come on Hart it is passed your bedtime. Hmm you two again".

He looked at me and Yuma. I snort. Yuma sneered.

"That is right. What do you two want with Hart?" He questioned. Nistro snort.

"That is of no concern to you, the less your kids knows the better" He replied.

"He keeps talking about his brother, Kite" I then said. Nistro snort and looked at me.

"Yeah he does that from time to time Sky girl" He said in an angry tone "Now run along home and forget that you were ever here".

I sneered. I knew they were associated with Kite, but Hart really looked like he was looking after his brother. I was not sure what to do here.

"Where are you taking him? How do you even know him?" Yuma questioned in the same angry tone. Nistro sneered and placed a hand on Hart's shoulder.

"You ask to many questions" Nistro said and sneered again. "Come on kid!".

He began walking away with Hart over to the helicopter who was almost at the ground now. In the cockpit I could see Dextra as well. I could see Hart look at us with his distant eyes. He looked so sad. Yuma ended up rushing over to Nistro. He was not gonna let Hart go with them, when it clearly showed that Hart didn't want to.

"Well he doesn't have a choice!" yelled Nistro "The only safe place to be is in Heartland city".

Nistro had just said that, when I felt a sharp pain in my head. A picture was shown in my head now. A man in a flashy green suite. I knew that man. That was Mr. Heartland, from the duel carnival. He was smiling a creepy smile.

_"Heartland is your new home, you will like it there"._

I was not sure what was going on, but for some reason, I knew these weren't my memories. These were Hart's! Why I knew that, I was not sure, maybe because his powers connected with mine. I just knew it was Hart's, his memories. I had just thought that thought when Hart's eyes once again glowed blue. Everyone looked shocked.

"Argh, not again!" yelled Nistro and let go of Hart.

A blue energy sphere was once again shown, but I had a feeling it was a little bigger than the last one.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Hart at Nistro. Nistro and everyone, even Dextra in the helicopter, got blown away. Everyone beside me. I walked into the energy circle and quickly hugged Hart. He slowly calmed down by that.

"Easy Hart, calm down, I am not letting them take you. I promise I will bring you to Kite. You two will be together again soon, just trust me" I reassured him.

"Zaira" Hart whispered and the energy slowly disappeared.

I gasped a little. The red and purple sparks was once again around my body, but like last time, I was not hurt in any way. Yuma and the others rushed to my aid again.

"Zaira you okay" Yuma asked worriedly. I nodded. He sighed relieved and continued "What are you doing Zai? It is dangerous, you could die". I just smiled.

"I had to, I am not sure how, but I saw some of Hart's memories" I said and told them what I had seen.

The all listened really closely. Astral came up with that both of our powers were connected in some way, at least for now. However Yuma agreed that we were not gonna leave Hart with Nistro and Dextra. Not when he didn't wanted to go to them himself. We ran through the streets of the city. I smiled at Hart.

"So Hart where did you want to go?" I asked "Tell me where, describe it for me".

"A tower, a long tower with mills on it" He said "I need to go there".

"Mills?" I questioned and looked at the others "Tower?". Tori's eyes widened.

"Maybe the windmill park outside town" she said and showed Hart a pic.

Hart nodded a little and said he needed to go there. We all rushed towards that place. Inside my head, I just hoped Nistro and Dextra was okay as well.  
  
  


Time skip.   
  
  


We were at the windmill park or place at we called it. Hart had now taken the lead and seconds later we were up in a tower. It looked like a view tower of some sort. Maybe people who worked on the windmill's used this tower as control center of some sort. I was not really use and actually didn't care. We all walked up the stairs to the view platform. Yuma had beforehand talked with Astral bout, that if Kite was up there, we needed to be ready. Astral and I both nodded. Then we arrived at the top. We looked around, but no one was up here. I was really confused.

"Hey Hart what is going on?" Yuma asked him, but Hart wasn't listening. He was looking around in panic.

"Where is it?" He yelled out loud "It was suppose to be up here. I have to find it".

He was running around endlessly, looking for something. Yuma tried to talk to him and tried to make him calm down, but Hart was not listening. In the end I grabbed Hart.

"Hart calm down, what are you looking for?" I asked him.

Hart had stopped up and was staring out in the air. His eyes were widened and he actually looked really creepy right now. Then he began to mumble.

"It's a square. It is small and very sweet" He said "Without it, my brother would be...".

However Hart never finished the sentence. A helicopter, properly Nistro and Dextra's was flying towards us and the tower. The lights from the helicopter was shining on us. Hart had turned around and looked at it. I felt this weird sensation through me once again, and then suddenly Hart was screaming like hell. His eyes were blue and the blue sphere of energy appeared again around him, but this time it suddenly changed to a glowing red color. I had a feeling this was different that the other times.

"It looks different than the other times" Yuma then also said. Astral nodded.

"It is" said Astral "I have a feeling I have seen this light before".

Before we could say or do a thing, Astral flew over to Hart and touched his forehead. As Astral did, I felt like my head should split. I got a headache once again. I saw Hart's memories.  
  


**It was a rainy night and two people was running through the cities of Heartland. It was a young small boy and he was dragged towards the city by almost an adult boy. It was Kite and Hart. Kite had a good grip in the little Hart's arm as they were running through the streets. Sirens of police cars could be heard, and Kite hit in the shadows, until the police was gone, before he dragged Hart with him. Helicopters was shown sometimes in the air as well and it made the two brothers hide once again. Kite was looking closely around, before he looked at his little brother, who he was holding close to his side, in order to protect him.**

**"You move when I move" Kite told him and Hart nodded. When the helicopters left, Kite and Hart rushed away from the city.**

**They were at the tower of this windmill park. It was still raining a little. They were sitting in a shelter of some sort, to at least escape the rain. Kite was looking around and was actually smiling. It looks like their pursuers was gone for the moment. He turned towards his little brother, who was sitting on the only bench and was crying. It was understandable after all they had been through. Kite bowed down so he was in eye height of Hart.**

**"Listen, I am not gonna let them hurt you okay?!" He told Hart, but his little brother was still crying.**

**Kite sighed and placed his hand in his pocket. Seconds later he was holding a little square thing towards Hart. His brother stopped up and looked at it.**

**"Here, it is caramel" Kite told him and smiled "It is a tasty magical power up. It can give you strength". Hart slowly took the caramel and ate it.**

**"Wow it is sweet" Hart said happily "It is really sweet. I feel energetic". Kite smiled.**

**"That is good". Hart looked puzzled at him.**

**"But don't you need one too?" He questioned. Kite shook his head.**

" **As long as you feel better, that is all that matters to me Hart".**

**"But Kite?" Hart said worriedly. Kite just smiled a little.**

**"I will always protect you" He reassured him.**

**However he had just said that, we the sound and light from and helicopter was shown. Before they knew it a squad of guards surrounded them and some even injured Kite and was holding him and kept him down. In another helicopter, was Mr. Heartland shown in the helicopter, smiling his creepy smile.**

**"Heartland city will be your new home, you will like it there".**

**"Hart!" yelled Kite but was unable to do anything because of the guards.**

**Two other police guards was taking Hart over to the helicopter. Kite was screaming his brother's name over and over...**   
  


I woke up from the memory, when I heard Hart's screaming voice.

"This time I will give you the energy!" He yelled "I will fight them all!".

As he screamed more up, we all got blasted toward the railing, who was the only thing who kept us from falling off the tower. I had never felt so immense powers. The powers and the wind pressure was really at a dangerous level. Nistro and Dextra's helicopter was flying away for safety. It was a good call I think.

"Yuma, Zaira" told Astral us "Hart came up here to look for something called a caramel".

I sneered a little and nodded. Yuma looked confused.

"A caramel?" He questioned "You mean the candy?". Astral nodded.

"I think he wants to give Kite a caramel power up" I said and sneered. Astral nodded.

"Oh this is bad" He said "Hart is releasing so much energy, that he could blow up the entire city". 

I sneered. This was bad. Yuma tried to call to Hart and tell him, they could go to a candy store, but he was not listening. My eyes widened. _Candy of course_ _._ I turned towards Tori.

"You didn't buy a caramel in the candy store did you Tori?" I asked.

She looked puzzled at me, but was seconds later holding one in her hand. I grabbed it.

"No Zaira!" yelled Astral "This is much too dangerous". I just sneered.

"But if I don't the whole city is soon gone" I said "Yuma you always say I should feel the flow. Well apparently it is my turn. I am the only one who can do it. His power doesn't affect me like all the others".

Yuma sneered. He properly wanted to go himself. Astral looked in horror at me.

"But this is much more energy than before, we don't know what will happen" He said in a worried tone. I sighed. Then Yuma pushed me away from the railing.

"Then go Zaira!" He yelled "Feel the flow and deliver that caramel to him".

I smiled and nodded. Then I forced myself through the wind pressure.

"Hey Hart!" I screamed "Here! Here I got a caramel for you. This is what you want right?".

I noticed that Hart's eyes stopped glowing, but the power and it's pressure was still there. I took some steps forward anyway.

"Yeah that is right" I tried to reassure him "This is a caramel. We can give this to Kite, your brother".

Hart looked at me a little. I sneered. _This is it!_ I jumped forward and managed to hug and place my arms around Hart's wrist.

"Listen. It is all gonna be okay" I said "Try calm down. I am here for you. Just calm down".

Hart looked at me and then slowly, really slowly the energy around him disappeared. I was sitting on my knees and was hugging Hart. I had placed him into my chest. My body was shaken a little and was sparking once again.

"My brother. My big brother is very tired. All because of me" Hart then said "I had to come up here, to look for a caramel to give him strength".

I smiled weakly and nodded. I had let go of him and was holding a shaken hand with the caramel, towards him and Hart took it.

"I know" I told him "You are a good boy Hart".

I got up on my feets, but as soon as I did, I felt dizzy. Before I could do a thing I felt towards the ground.

"Zaira I got you" said a voice then and I felt arms around me.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Yuma, Tori and even Astral had tried to catch me. I was lying with both of my arms at Tori and Yuma. They smiled at me.

"Awesome sis, you felt the flow for the first time. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Shut up Yuma" I said in a low voice "I didn't feel you're stupid flow, but I am tired. Maybe I will just take a short nap". Then I went unconscious.  
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


Yuma sighed in some way relieved. Of course it was not good that Zaira went unconscious, but it was at least better, that she wasn't hurt or worse. Hart looked at Zaira, with a really worried look. 

"Is Zaira okay?" He asked "Have I done something?".

Yuma just smiled and placed slowly Zaira at the floor together with Tori. She was actually heavy, but it was understandable. She was after all taller than them. Then he shook his head.

"Nah Zaira is just a little tired" He told him "We'll wait a little for her to wake up again and then we'll go look for your brother. How does that sound?". Hart nod a little.

"Yuma, I saw Hart's memories" He told them "I saw Hart and Kite hiding on this tower and Hart seemed to be quite upset. So Kite gave him the caramel to reassure him and told him, it would give him strength. They have been running away from somebody".

Yuma frowned a little and got up on his feets.

"Running?" he questioned "Running from who?".

He had just said that when light and sound from a helicopter who once again was on their tail. Yuma sneered.

"Okay that answered my question. You will not take Hart...!" He yelled but stopped when the door to the helicopter opened "Hey wait who are you?".

In the helicopter, who had now landed on the tower, was a male standing. It was not Nistro. He was tall, dressed in oddly medieval blue style and had long silver hair. The male smiled.

"I am Hart's friend, I am here to help" He said "Isn't that right Hart?".

He had just said that when Yuma felt a strange blue light around him. He had to close his eyes. They all didn't notice that Hart now was having distant eyes. When the light disappeared, Hart was walking towards the guy.

"Wait, hold on" said Yuma confused. The male just smiled a little.

"Hart will be perfectly safe with me. I assure you" He told them and placed an arm at Hart's back. Then he tilted his head, and Yuma was sure he frowned a little.

"Let's go Hart" He then suddenly said and walked toward the helicopter with the boy.

"Hart, hold on!" Yuma yelled "I thought we were friends".

Hart turned his head towards Yuma now. His eyes looked cold.

"Why do you think we would be friends?" He said "I am on a mission to destroy Astral world. I will not fail my mission". Yuma and the others looked shocked.

"Wait what?" yelled Yuma "What do you mean?".

Sadly Hart was already in the helicopter, and soon after they left this place. Astral looked in horror.

"Wait he is on a mission to destroy Astral world?" He said in a scared tone. Yuma clenched his fists. He didn't like it. He certainly didn't like it.   
  



	27. Hart, memories and duels part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Kite and co's p.o.v.

Kite was on his way to his little brothers room. He couldn't sleep and sometimes it helped looking at his sleeping brother. It helped him calm down. However when he arrived at the top of the tower, he found no one. Only a giant crack in the room.

"Hart? Where are you?" He yelled and looked shocked around.

There were sadly no reply. Kite sneered. Hart was not here! Something must have happened. He rushed down the control center who was monitoring Hart and looked angry around.

"Where is Hart?!" He yelled and scared most of the guards in here.

"We are conducting a search" said the leader of the guards "Dextra and Nistro are trying to retrieve it".

Kite just snort and pushed the guard away. Then he made a video call on the screen.  
  
  


In the helicopter, Nistro and Dextra was on the way to get Hart, when a video call from Kite at the control room was shown.

"Have you two found Hart yet?!" Kite yelled at the video phone "Well have you?!".

"I told the control team to keep the mission quiet" Nistro growled angry "So how did Kite found out?".

Kite looked around at the video phone. It was clear that he was not sure he got contact with them, since Nistro or Dextra hadn't turned the video phone on yet. Nistro snort a little.

"Nistro, Dextra? Come in do you read me?" Kite questioned "Why aren't you answering me?". Nistro snort annoyed.

"Because you are annoying" He said and was about to cut off the transmission.

"No don't cut him off just yet" Dextra said and started the Video phone.

Nistro looked puzzled at her, but didn't say a thing when she began speaking with Kite.

"Calm down Kite" she told him "We can confirm that your brother is safe. Listen we are suppose to bring Hart back and it won't be easy. We will need your help Kite. Your brother was detected on the roof of the windmill tower located in the B area. He is with a boy named Yuma Tsukumo".

Kite looked at them for a second and then he hung up. Nistro looked angry at Dextra now.

"Are you kidding? We are supposed to handle this" Nistro growled "Why bring in Kite?". Dextra was sending him a cold look.

"Because we can't do this without him" She said and saw Nistro flinch "Hart is too powerful in his current state. Last time we tried to grab him the resolves were explosive. Kite is the only person I know that boy trusts. I believe Hart would listen to him and obey on what he says". Nistro sneered a little, but moved the helicopter towards the B area.  
  
  


At Hartland Tower, Kite was on his way out to look for his little brother. He wondered why he had gone to that place, and remembered him giving the caramel and their capture. Kite sneered. Hart must have been drawn to that place. He had to hurry. He jumped up in the air, equipped with Orbital and flew towards the B area.   
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


"That was certainly a weird goodbye. But Hart did seem to know the guy, so I guess it is okay". I gave out a little growling sound. I could hear voices.

"Ah he will be fine. I guess Kite was too busy to pick Hart up so he send a friend".

"Maybe but I feel like I don't understand anything about Hart. Kite once told me he hunts for numbers to help his little brother, but why?". I let out another exhausted growl. I was sure I knew these voices, but I was to tired to open my eyes.

"Hey Astral... Astral you are spacing out. How does it go by carrying Zaira? I can't believe a ghost can carry my sister".

I frowned a little by that. That voice? That was Yuma's! Wait what does he mean by that a ghost is carrying me?

"Will you stop complaining Yuma. You are not even the one who is carrying her" another voice from before added. I knew that one now too. It was Tori's! "Be grateful he can carry her. We would never have gotten her down from the tower if that wasn't the case. Astral she isn't to heavy is she?".

I frowned a little. In someway not fully aware on what was going on. I tightened my grip in something.

"Yuma, tell Tori she is not heavy" I could hear a new voice say. It was Astral's "I actually think she is about to wake up".

I groaned a little again and this time tried to open my eyes. I succeeded after a little while. I was staring into a couple of red eyes. I was blinking a couple of times and then saw Yuma and Tori standing in front of me.

"Oh Zai you are awake, we were so worried" Yuma said and smiled.

"Where... where am I?" I said in a low voice. I felt so tired. Yuma smiled a little.

"Well we just came down from the tower" He informed me "The windmill tower. You kind of passed out after you gave Hart that Caramel. We had a hard time getting you down from here. Until Astral apparently could picky back you".

"Yeah although it is weird seeing you floating in midair" Tori said and my eyes widened.

I looked slowly around and noticed I was really picky backed by Astral and the thing I was holding around tightly was his neck. I instantly wrapping my arms tightly around him even more. I kind of noticed I floated a meter or two over the ground. Astral actually chuckled a little.

"Are you really so afraid that I would drop you Zaira?" Astral said "Although I have a feeling we have done this before. Picky backed you".

I frowned a little. We have? Then I shrugged. We both could not remember, so yeah maybe we had.

"So how are you feeling?" Astral asked "Want me to put you down or are you to tired? I can carry you home".

I was thoughtful for a moment. I was not sure. I felt really, really tired. I made a mental note to never try that with Hart ever again. Speaking of Hart? I was looking around and couldn't actually not see him.

"Um where is Hart?" I asked. Yuma looked confused at me, then smiled.

"Oh yeah you were out of it. One of Hart's friends came and took him away" He said.

I frowned a lot now. _What friend?_ However before I could ask a sound of a helicopter could be heard, and seconds later the light from it hit us.

"Ah who is it now?" Yuma questioned.

Seconds later Nistro jumped out of the helicopter and was looked pissed at us. He walked slowly towards Yuma.

"Okay kid... what have you..."

However he seconds later stopped up and was staring at me. I was staring back. Then I remembered that Astral was carrying me.

"You are... wait are you floating?!" He said in a disbelieved voice and was rubbing his eyes.

I quickly asked Astral to place me down. Carried by a ghost was not normal after all. Then I surely would get a name as the floating girl or something like that. Nistro looked at me again and was having a really perplexed look.

"But you... the sky girl were floating... and now you there, and you were here" He was totally confused, pointing from the one direction to the other.

I looked at him with my most innocent smile. I think it made him even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" I said and smiled "You seriously need glasses. Or a good night sleep Nistro". He looked at me for a minute and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh these late shifts make me hallucinate. Okay grab the kid and get home, drinking a good cup of coffee and then a good night sleep" He mumbled and then looked at Yuma "BUT first, what did you do with Hart?".

He grabbed Yuma in the collar of his clothes. Yuma was twitching a lot with his body.

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked confused "You guys took him away a few minutes ago".

My eyes widened. _They did?_ Nistro didn't sound that convincing.

"Who took him?" He asked.

Yuma began explaining that someone with a helicopter like theirs took Hart away some minutes ago. I frowned. This was not sounding good.

"Did you hear that Dextra? He says someone with a copter like ours took Hart away" He told her.

Dextra had landed the helicopter and walked out as well. She snort.

"Yeah I heard him, but he must be lying. We are the only ones who are looking for Hart" She told us.

Nistro let go of Yuma, and they both threatened us to tell where Hart was, or we would get banned from the carnival. I sneered. I hadn't a clue and Yuma had apparently given him up to someone. I was not liking this at all.

"Hey what is that?!" yelled Tori suddenly and we all looked up in the sky.

A glider was shown and seconds later Kite and Orbital landed in front of us as well.

"Alright tell me where Hart is? Is my brother ok? Well?!" He yelled at us.

"Kite, they think I am hiding Hart so they won't listen to a word I say" He replied Kite.

Kite looked from Yuma to me, who was sitting on the ground, to Yuma again.

"Well are you hiding him Yuma?" He questioned.

Yuma shook his head and told him the same story, he just told Nistro. That he got picked up by that friend he send.

"I didn't send anyone to pick him up" Kite said and sneered.

Yuma froze. I actually think we all did. This could only mean one thing. Hart got in some way kidnapped.

"Wait if Kite didn't send that guy, then where did he come from?" Yuma questioned.

"Stop try to fool us" Orbital said "We can see through your stupid plan".

I was facepalming a little. Yeah, if it was everyone else than Yuma, who had thought of this plan, then yeah you had to be suspicious. However since it was Yuma, you would know he could never think that up in a million years. Kite was apparently had the same opinion. He made Orbital quiet and looked at Yuma.

"Describe the person who took Hart away" He said in a scary calm tone "Tell me everything. You said it was a guy, so I assume he was male".

"Well yeah" said Yuma and Tori continued "He was young. Maybe 20, and he was tall...". Astral was floating beside Yuma now.

"Tell them... he was 185 cm tall, weight 70 kg" Astral said and Yuma repeated it "He had long hair and his eyes were the color blue...".

I froze. I was happy that I actually was sitting down, because I think I would have fallen down on the ground because of the shock. Only one male character in my memories fits the bill. Quinton! This was not good at all. Who knows what was gonna happen to Hart. I clenched my fists. I was actually wondering, why Quinton didn't take me away then. The crest was still a little active. The 24 hours hadn't passed, but I figured it had been because Yuma and the others had been there. That was the only logical explanation. Nistro and Dextra was arguing about what to do next and in the end, they got back into the helicopter and seconds later they were leaving the place to look for Hart.

"It is my fault" Yuma then said "I should never have let Hart go. I am sorry".

I was agreeing, but it didn't help that I was yelling at Yuma right now. Kite turned around.

"Hart isn't well" He told Yuma "I hope I find him soon".

He began walking away. I sneered. Kite could be so stubborn sometimes. I wanted to help. Especially since I knew who had kidnapped him. Even though I had no idea where he was and I was also not sure I should tell that I knew that guy. I still had to keep the promise to Grace. I clenched my fists a little. If they were doing the same thing to Hart that they had done to me, then I needed to find him really fast.

"Kite wait up!" I yelled and tried to run after him. Instead I fell to the ground.

"Zaira!" they all said in unison and was helping me up. Yuma continued "You are not well yet Zaira. You stopped Hart when he was releasing all that energy. So just relax and let me handle this".

I sneered and forced myself up again. I took another step.

"Kite it is partly my fault that Hart is missing" I said "I was not awake when that idiot to Yuma let your brother go with a stranger. So I wanna help". Kite snort a little.

"What can you do Zaira? You can't even stand or walk. Secondly this is my fight" He told us and was looking at us shortly. I sneered a little.

"No Kite, I promised your brother that we will both meet up again" said Yuma then suddenly "We both did. So please let us help".

Kite was glaring at us for a moment, and we both glared back at him. In the end he sighed.

"Give them the contact code" He told Orbital and the bot saluted and gave Yuma the number on the gazer. Kite continued "But Zaira, you are not coming. You can barely stand. Yuma is right you need rest. It is not like I appreciate your help, when Hart's power went wild, but you are in no condition to fight".

Yuma and the other nodded. I sneered and clenched my fists. _I am sorry Grace. I have to break the vow._

"No I have to go as well. I have something I must do" I yelled "You see the guy who kidnapped Hart, well I have a feeling it is the same guy who kidnapped me a day ago".

Everything was dead silence now. Everyone was looking at me.

"You know the guy?" Kite then asked in a serious calm tone. I nodded. He continued "Okay, but still it makes no difference. You are still to sick". I sneered.

"Listen we can discuss this or we can go look for him!" I yelled "I will and want to be a part of this search. I will find them and save Hart, even if I have to crawl to do it, and you can't stop me!". Kite sighed deeply.

"Orbital, we are gonna take off, adjust to wingset B" Kite said and jumped up in the air.

Orbital saluted and quickly transformed to glider mode. Then before I knew it, Kite flew down and grabbed me. I was once again carried by him in bridal style.

"I am borrowing her" Kite said and snort. Then he looked at me "And Zaira, you dare scream my ears off this time got that". I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah crystal clear" I said and then we flew back towards the city.  
  
  


Quinton's p.o.v.  
  
  


Around the same time.   
  
  


Quinton was sitting in the helicopter. He was currently on his way to that place Vetrix had told him to go, as soon as he got Hart. The boy was currently sitting in the cockpit chair beside him and looked tired and maybe were asleep as well. His power had that effect on people when he had controlled them. Something the older arclight was not fond of doing. He had controlled Zaira enough at is was, and doing that to the young Tenjo as well, was not something Quinton was happy doing. However a order was a order. He had actually been a little surprised to see Zaira at the windmill tower as well. The only thing he had been told by Vetrix was to get Hart Tenjo from the windmill tower. He hadn't told him who would be there as well. It was a lucky coincidence she was unconscious at that time, or the whole mission could have been problematic. He could have gotten Zaira as well if he had wanted to, but his orders were only to bring Hart with him. Secondly he was not fond kidnapping people.

"Brother" Hart then got out.

Quinton looked at him, but it still looked like he was sleeping. The arclight sighed. They had just arrived at his destination. An old museum outside of town. If you looked closely it looked like a castle. A castle in a lake with moonlight shining in the pond. Quinton flew closer and landed the helicopter. He grabbed the weak Hart and walked inside. However he hadn't noticed that for a split second before they landed, Hart had weakly opened his one eye and noticed where they were.  
  
  


Quinton was walking inside the old museum and came to the meeting room. He wasn't surprised to see his two brothers and father waiting for him.

"I presume everything went as according to plan?" Vetrix asked. Quinton nodded.

"Yes, however I also saw Zaira at that windmill tower" He said and sighed inside.

"Well why didn't you bring her here then?" Quattro yelled up "Your crest is still active for one hour if I am correct". Quinton sighed a little.

"That was not my mission. Secondly if I did the ones at the windmill tower would never just hand over Hart to me like they did" He explained. Vetrix grinned.

"Your brother is right. Zaira is of no concern to me. Not right now at least. When I have drained Hart's power from him and taken it for myself, then we can talk about it" Vetrix said and grinned "Begin the ritual".

The others nodded, but Trey did look around just a little, before he began on the work.

"Isn't Grace supposed to be here? I actually thought she would be with you Quinton, since she is not with us" He questioned confused. Vetrix grinned a little evilly.

"Your sister is not coming here" He said and smiled a little "I had a hard session on her just today and I decided to let her rest. However we don't need her at this ritual anyway. You can manage without her right?".

Quinton who had just placed Hart down on the ground, had a stolen look on the little shocked Trey. But who could blame him? No one of them had seen Grace since that day after she betrayed them and freed Zaira. Quinton could only guess what happened to her, and that was not good thing surfacing in his mind right now. He just hoped Grace was okay.

"Of course Vetrix" said Trey then slowly "Grace can have as many breaks as you like. I can take her job on in the meantime". Vetrix grinned.

"Excellent, then get to it" He just told Trey and the boy nodded. They all began preparing the ritual.  
  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  
  


Shark was confused. So very confused and angry. He was not sure why. Actually he denied the reason why. It was just a trick. His mind was playing tricks on him. She was not the reason. No she just couldn't be! Regardless what Shark kind of thought, his heart was telling him differently. It was telling him that he deep down was in love, and it was sadly not with just any girl. No he was in love with Zaira. However Shark was of course to proud to admit it. He was even too proud to admit it to himself. Which lead him to where he was right now. Driving on his motorcycle because he couldn't sleep. He drove through the city, having his hand on his pocket almost all the time. He could feel the gazer there and actually hoped Zaira would call him. He just couldn't do that call himself. However he knew that if she called, then he would do what she asked of him, whatever that was, just to see her again. Deep down he cursed himself. It was him who had left last time the saw each other. If he had stayed.. if he hadn't acted so cold, would she then.. would she then spend some time with.. Suddenly the thoughts in his head got abruptly stopped. Shark had been having a pit stop at one of the bridge roads in the city and was just leaning at the railing to get some fresh air, when he saw it. He had been staring up in the sky, thinking these thoughts when he saw a... bird?! At first he thought that. Then it flew closer towards him and Shark noticed it was a human boy carried by a glider. He was standing still in the air some meters away from him and was many meters up in the air. If Shark hadn't looked up he wouldn't have noticed the boy and... the one he carried. Shark was sure his body froze completely to ice at that moment. In his arms was Zaira! Shark's heart was beating way to fast right now and he was really shocked. _No! It couldn't be her! Shark pull yourself together. You are just fantasising. This is not real!_ And to prove his point he pinched his own chin, but when he looked up, they both were still up there. Shark bit his lip. _So she is really there?! Why is she there?_ Shark didn't understand a thing. Then the boy began leaving once again, still carrying her. Shark was scretching his hand towards them in attempt to reach them. He knew deep down it was impossible. A lot of questions was running through his head now. _What was she doing here? Why where she carried by that boy? Who is he? Wait maybe he is her boyfriend? No don't be silly, Zaira has no boyfriend and isn't that the number hunter?!_ Shark shook his head. He knew it couldn't be a boyfriend. She would tell him if she had, wouldn't she? Shark stopped up. Or would she? What were their relationship? They were friends, but he had acted cold and pushed her away. Maybe, maybe she really was together with him. _No Shark stop thinking like that. She is clearly not going out with him. He is the number hunter after all!_ He shook his head again. Then another thought was emerging in his head. _What if she was on date with him._ Shark sneered. _Why was she on a date with that guy? He was the enemy! But maybe she spend time around him when he blackmailed her and she fell for him? What does she see in him? He is not her type, he was!_ He clenched his fists and jumped up on the motorcycle. He needed to ask her about that. Then he drove in that direction he last saw them.   
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


Yuma sighed deeply. He was pretty down. Apparently because of his judgement, Hart was not in custody of a stranger. Which Tori did point out to him. Yuma knew she was just worried for Hart. Yuma was so confused over everything that had happened. Kaito once told him that he hunted number to save his little brother. Save him from what? Yuma felt frustrated here.

"Kite once told me, he hunted numbers to save Hart, but from what? Maybe to cure him somehow? Maybe someone else had promised to cure him? Ahr I wish we knew the truth" Yuma said out in frustration. This was all so confusing. Astral frowned.

"Perhaps we have a clue" Astral said and looked at him "I am curious why Dextra and Nistro were searching for Hart. They were very anxious to recover the boy. As if they wanted to avoid getting into trouble. Maybe they lost Hart and was trying to retrieve him before their superiors found out. Once they got the boy from you, they planned on taking him back". Yuma looked confused at the ghost.

"Back to where?" Yuma questioned. Astral looked at him.

"Nistro and Dextra not only is sitting in the carnival's organize committee, but they are also enforcers for the carnival's chief, Mr. Heartland" He informed them.

"But if they are working for him, then that means...?!" Yuma questioned.

"That it is most likely that they were trying to return Hart to Mr. Heartland" Astral said and sighed "Hart must have been in Mr. Heartland's custody when he escaped".

"Then that means that in order to cure his brother, Kite is forced to collect numbers for mr. Heartland, and so the person behind it all, must be..." Yuma said.

"...Must be Mr. Heartland" Astral finished.

Yuma looked in horror. On one of the screens in front of them was a giant Mr. Heartland standing. Yuma had a feeling he was smiling evilly at them.

"But wait.. the one who took Hart away wasn't working for Mr. Heartland" He then said worried. Astral nodded.

"Yes, which means another figure wants to have control over Hart. Zaira said it is the same person who took her away" He said and clenched his fist.

Yuma sneered as well. He wished Zaira had told them about it, but thought she needed some peace and quiet from back then. He just hoped they found Hart soon.  
  
  


Kite's p.o.v.  
  
  


Kite was flying through the sky in glider mode. In his arms he was having Zaira who was clenching to his shirt so she could make sure she didn't fall down. Like Kite ever would let go of her. He was not that heartless. Zaira was not that heavy either. Mostly because Orbital carried the weight but still. She was seriously tired, and even had a hard time keeping her eyes open. Kite would properly have commented it, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew how Zaira would react to that. (she was having the same stubborn attitude as Kite) That and that he didn't have the time for it right now.

"Hart where are you?!" He yelled out "Hart can you hear me? Answer me!".

Kite took a deep breath from shouting. He had stopped up in midair and was looking around for.. well every clue he could get. _I will find you! I will Hart! Just like that time!_ A memory was surfacing in his head now.  
  
  
  


 **Flashback**.

**In a giant, green, beautiful forest by a giant lake was a boy walking around. That boy was Kite in a, year or two, younger version.**

**"Hart, come out come out wherever you are?" He said and looked around in the forest, knowing full well that a little blue haired kid was watching him from a tree. He quickly snuck behind him when Hart wasn't looking and covered his eyes with his hands. He could hear Hart giggle.**

**"I found you" Kite told him and smiled. Hart quickly got free from his grip and smiled at him as well.**

**"You win Kite, like you always do" He said and grinned "You are really good at hide and seek. It doesn't matter where I try to hide, you can always find me".**

Kite sneered and looked around. _I will always find you! Just call out. Just call out to me!_ He stopped up in midair and looked around once again. 

"You really love your brother don't you Kite?" said Zaira suddenly in a weak voice.

"Of course. he is my little brother after all" Kite replied and was wondering why Zaira had decided to talk right now. She had been quiet on the whole trip.

"You looked happy" she then said "Back then... You two looked really happy".

"What are you talking about?" He began and then stopped up "Wait you are talking about the green meadow... our vacation spot? How do you...?".

"Yeah you were thinking about a green grass field with a lake and you were playing hide and seek with Hart" She told him and sighed "I am not reading your mind. It is just... I think I have a link to Hart from when his power hit me. I have been able to see his memories... and since you are...".

"Since I am connected with Hart you are able to see mine too" Kite said and sneered "I seriously hope that is temporary. My memories are mine. Not yours or anyone else's. Only mine and maybe Hart's". Zaira sighed a little.

"Hey I am not doing it on purpose here" She said in a cold voice "I was trying to connect with Hart and on the way stumbled over your memory". Kite looked at her.

"Is it working?" He asked and looked at me "You got to hurry. I need to find Hart".

"Well, take it easy okay. I need to concentrate" She said and sighed "Give me some time. Just call Hart. Maybe I can locate him through you".

Kite sneered. He was not liking that. If she could connect with him memories, then what else could she see. However inside he sighed. If that's what it takes to find Hart, then so be it.

"Fine... give it a shot thief girl, but like I said hurry. I need to find my brother" He told her and Zaira nodded. She closed her eyes and Kite just hoped this worked.  
  
  


Vetrix's P.o.v.  
  
  


Vetrix grinned evilly as Hart was lying on the ground at the crest mark, beside him, on the floor. He was awake, but sadly not able to move. He was not Zaira and that was why Vetrix had targeted him in the first place. He was sadly not strong enough to take away Zaira's power. Not yet. So he had to settle for Hart's. He was smirking evilly when the ritual started and the crest's power lifted them both of from the ground. The strings of it's power was wrapping around them both, so they in some way, was attached to each other. _Finally, the time has come. I will drain Hart's power and make it mine!_ He could feel the ritual begin draining Hart's power, and at the same time could feel himself getting stronger. He could hear that Hart slowly was beginning to scream up in pain, but he ignored it. He noticed in the background, that Trey, Quinton and Quattro looking at them. Each with a different face expression. Quinton was as calm as ever. Trey was looking in horror and Quattro had a sadistic smirk on his face. Vetrix also knew that if Grace was here, she would not even notice the ritual, maybe let alone care. He wasn't actually sure. However what he did know was that she was properly tired. He had been hard on her after all. Deep, deep, deep down there was actually a little guilt, but it was quickly pushed away by his fuel of anger. His anger for revenge. _My plan for revenge can long last be fulfilled. With my new power, Dr. Faker will have no chance._ The ritual continued and Vetrix could feel himself getting slowly stronger and stronger. At some point he could see a picture inside his mind. A beautiful blue/white energy place could be seen. _Ah yes I can sense it. It is so beautiful. This must be Astral world. Hart's power truly are great. The potential is truly awesome, and when I get Zaira's power as well, I will be even stronger than I possible can imagine. I will be all powerful!_ In the meantime, Hart was screaming up now and was calling for Kite. Kite and Zaira as well. Vetrix only grinned evilly. He didn't care that he hurt the boy.

"Your power is truly awesome Hart" He told the boy "It is a shame you can't keep some of it, but unfortunately I must have all of it for myself".

Then he grinned evilly and waited for the ritual to finish.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


Around the same time.   
  
  


I sighed deeply. I took some deep breaths and was trying to get in touch with Hart. I sadly didn't succeed. I have tried to avoid using Kite's memories to find him. I understood completely. I would never be fond of letting others see my memories as well. Even if it was only few. My memories was my memories after all. Therefore I was using my own. These few memories I had with Hart.

"So... feel anything?" asked Kite.

I sighed deeply. If Kite could stop nagging me then I could properly feel something. I was about to say something, when I felt it. A weird sort of energy rushed through me, followed by intense screaming.

"Kite... I got it... I got through" I said weakly. I was shaking a little. My head hurt.

"What? You got though to Hart? Where is he?" Kite sounded desperate.

"I... I can't hold it back" I whispered and let out a scream. An identical scream Hart was using and his voice was speaking through me in some way. "Help me brother!".

"Zaira what is... you are speaking with... Hart! Is that you?" Kite sounded surprised and scared. I couldn't see him, because I had my eyes closed.

"Save me big brother... Kite hurry please!" I said and mimicked Hart's voice. "Brother I need you! Hurry Kite!". Hart sounded so desperate.

"I am here Hart!" Kite yelled "How can I find you? Tell me!".

Hart was screaming Kite's name a couple of more time and was asking him to save him.

"Hart where are you?" Kite yelled. He sounded so much more desperate.

"Look for the moon... in the water... and a... white castle" I said and let out yet another scream and the connection broke in some way. I opened my eyes and gasped for air.

"Zaira?" I could hear Kite say and noticed he was actually looking down at me.

His face actually looked a little worried. I blinked a little and sighed.

"The connection broke. I am sorry. I can try again though" I said in a weak voice.

"No. Don't bother" He said and sighed "It is like the lab experiment all over again. We are forcing way to much energy out of you, and if we continue, you will surely end up dead. Like I told you, you are not gonna die on me, before I got your number".

I lifted weakly an eyebrow, but didn't say a thing.

"It looks like to me... ma.. master Kite, that you actually care... about this girl" Orbital said from inside the glider. Kite was sending Orbital a cold look.

"Shut it up Orbital or I will shut you down for good!" Kite sneered at the bot.

"Yes sir... shutting up right now" the bot said, but I noticed his teasing voice.

"So what are we going to do now...?" I said slowly. Kite looked at me and snort.

"You? You are gonna rest up and are doing absolutely nothing" Kite said in a cold tone "I on the other hand are gonna follow these instructions, and find this white castle with moonlight".

I sighed deeply. I couldn't argue with him on that. I was damn tired. I just hoped we found Hart before it was to late.  
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


Around the same time.  
  
  


Yuma and the group was looking around in the city for Hart, when Astral suddenly stopped up. Yuma noticed it instantly and stopped up as well and looked at his friend.

"Astral something wrong?" He questioned. Astral nodded.

"Hart is in trouble" He said. Yuma looked confused at him.

"What kind of trouble?" He asked worriedly. Tori stopped up as well.

"You mean Hart? Do you think he is in great danger?" She asked.

Yuma shrugged and looked over at Astral. He had closed his eyes for a minute and looked thoughtful.

"Hart needed help right away" the ghost then finally said "He is quite desperate". He began explaining that he apparently could hear Hart scream for help to Kite.

"So wait Hart doesn't know the name of the place?" Yuma questioned. Astral nodded.

"No but he described it" He told them "It must be near water and it looks like a white castle".

Yuma sneered. There were a lot of water around here, but no castles. Suddenly Tori was holding up her mini pc. Apparently she had been looking up some info and now showed Yuma a picture.

"Look here Yuma, this is the abandoned museum just out of the city" She told him "It does sort of look like a castle". Yuma nodded.

"Yeah you are right Tori" He said. Maybe that was the place Hart was at.

"And look here, there is a pond around it, maybe that was where Hart saw the reflection of the moon" she questioned. Yuma nodded once again.

"Then that must be the place" Yuma said and smiled. "Come we have no time to lose".

He rushed down the streets and was calling Kite up on the gazer. However they didn't know that a certain Shark was looking down at them from a bridge.  
  
  


Time skip.   
  
  


Yuma, Astral and Tori was standing at the fence to the old Museum and was waiting for Kite and co. to show up. They could see the museum through the open fence, however the water was making it impossible to get over to, unless you were in for a swim. However Yuma was gonna figure that out, when the rest of the party had arrived. Seconds later Kite was soaring through the sky above them.

"Orbital!" he yelled and unequipped himself to Orbital.

Yuma was about to get a Heart attack. Kite had also tossed Zaira up in the air and had landed on the ground himself, while looking around. Zaira was on the other hand, screaming like hell and falling through the sky. Luckily Orbital catched her and she landed safe and sound on the ground, seconds later. She was staring angry at Kite.

"Curse you Kite. Are you planing on to give me a heart attack?" She yelled at him "Next time give me a warning". Kite just snort a little.

"You came down safe and sound so what is the problem" he just said.

Zaira was yelling cursing words at him. She was still carried by Orbital in glider mode. Kite kind of ignored her. Yuma was not sure how do relate to that stupid fight they were having, and decided to not come in between the cross fire. Instead he said:

"Kite, Hart is locked away in that old museum over there". Kite looked at him.

"How can you be sure of that Yuma?" he questioned. Yuma looked puzzled.

"Um I just know okay" He replied. Kite sneered angry at him.

"It is not okay. There is no room for error. My brother is not well" He said angry.

"Kite I need help, please hurry!" could they all hear and looked suddenly over at Zaira.

She had closed her eyes and looked like she was in a trance. Yuma looked confused at his sister. Astral was floating around her as well.

"Kite what is going on with my sister?" Yuma asked confused. Kite snort.

"She can apparently connect to Hart in some way. After she got hit by his power" He replied and clenched his fists "Since she is reacting. Hart must be here".

"That is indeed interesting" Astral said and touched Zaira. She was slowly waking up again "But Yuma we are running out of time".

Yuma nodded and began asking Kite to come up with a rescue plan. He just hoped they could save Hart in time.  
  
  


Quinton's p.o.v.  
  
  


Inside the museum, Quinton and his brothers were looking at a security screen, showing the view outside the museum. They could all see Yuma and his group standing outside and was talking about getting in there. Quinton looked puzzled.

"How did they find us so fast?" He questioned. Quattro grinned.

"Who knows?" He said and shrugged "Maybe someone tipped them off, or maybe Kite followed you here Quinton?". Quinton snort.

"No that is impossible" he just replied. Quattro smirked evilly.

"Well since they are here, it would be rude not to say hello, and then bid them goodbye" He said "I will be back". Quinton looked coldly at him.

"Don't push your luck Quattro" He replied back to him.

"Do you think these losers are too tough for me to handle?" His brother questioned.

"Don't underestimate Kite. He is a powerful duelist. So is Zaira" Quinton told him "It is only necessary for you to delay them, until Vetrix has completed the ritual".

"Hmm once we duel there is no guarantee" Quattro said and snort "I may not be able to hold back".

Then he began leaving the room. Quinton sighed deeply. Why was keeping an eye out for Quattro so hard sometimes. He turned toward his little brother.

"Trey, keep him raged in" He then said "And don't forget the mission comes first. So don't get to distracted, because Zaira is there. Do you understand?". Trey nodded.

"I understand brother. You can count on me to get the job done" He replied and left the room quickly after.

Quinton sighed deeply. Right about now, he wished Grace was here to take some of the pressure of being the responsible one. She could keep them both wrapped in. He just hoped they could keep each other wrapped in. He looked over at the ritual and hoped Vetrix would be finished soon.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I sneered at Kite. I was still angry that he had tossed me in the air without warning. I know he had ordered Orbital to catch me, but seriously! It was no wonder the guy was having no girl friend. I actually wondered why Dextra liked him. In the end I shrugged. It was not the time to argue about small stuff, especially since Hart was in terrible danger. If I was correct and it was Quinton who had kidnapped him, then I had a good idea what was happening right now. Vetrix was trying to take Hart's energy. I sneered. I hoped he at least had given up on claiming mine, but I still would give up my own energy if that meant that Hart wasn't in harm's way. He was just a kid and so young one at that. Oh I was longing to go inside that place and kick Vetrix's butt. I think Kite was thinking the same thing. Yuma and Kite was talking about a rescue plan when suddenly we could hear a rumbling sound. A stone/marmor bridge appeared from beneath the water and made a pathway to the museum. I sneered. Was they really that corky, that they were inviting us in just like that? I was smelling a trap. The others looked at the bridge as well.

"It seems that Hart's captures are inviting us in" said Astral. I nodded in agreement.

"Well let's accept their invitation and go at them deck to deck" Yuma then said.

However Kite had other plans. Apparently he want to do this alone. After some shouting from both me and Yuma, stating that we got Hart into this mess, we persuaded Kite in some way. Actually Yuma decided to rush in there before Kite could stop him. Kite soon followed with Tori at his tail. I sneered.

"Okay Orbital get me in there" I said to the glider wings on my back. I had no idea on how to steer this thing. I could hear and feel Orbital hesitate.

"But Ma...ster Kite ordered me to... keep you out of danger" the robot said. I sneered.

"Oh and you can't do that when we are inside" I questioned.

"But I know that is... not what ma. .ster Kite wants" Orbital said. I sneered again.

"I don't care what he wants!" I yelled "Don't you want to help him and Hart?! Now get me in there or I am gonna... turn you into scrap metal".

"Ihh I um... I understand my lady... let's get going" Orbital said and flew inside after them.

We arrived at a giant old hall. It was having pillars and statues in here, as well as a marmor floor. However the walls and pillars were a little destroyed. It was clearly that this place hadn't been used in a long time. I had just gotten in there when the doors locked behind us and I could hear an annoying laughter. I sneered. I knew that voice and wasn't surprised when Quattro and Trey were shown, standing on one of the giant statues shoulders and was looking down at us.

"If it isn't the infamous Kite. It is such an honor" Quattro said and grinned. The two brothers jumped down from the statues and was now standing in front of us.

"Hey it is Quattro!" yelled Yuma angry and clenched his fists. Kite looked at him.

"You meet before?" the hunter questioned.

Yuma nodded. He began telling that it was Quattro who had hurt his friends Bronk and Caswell in a duel. Tori nodded in agreement. She looked really scared. Quattro only smirked.

"I will be happy to duel you two tweep. You will suffer the same fate as your friends" He told Yuma.

Astral tried to tell Yuma that he need to calm down. He couldn't duel with anger. I nodded in agreement.

"And the little thief girl Zaira is in here as well" Quattro said in a mocking tone "Isn't that great for you Trey? Trey? Trey?".

Quattro turned to where his little brother was supposed to be, but he was not there. He was standing in front of me instead. Orbital had just put me down, but had yet unequipped himself. Trey had kneeled down once again like a gentleman and taken my hand.

"Oh my beloved Zaira, it is so good to see you again" He said and looked up at me with the most happiest smile I ever seen "It is so long time since we saw each other last time, and you have acquired wings. They look so beautiful on you. Now you really are an angel. My beautiful angel".

Trey let out a deep sigh. I sweatdropped a lot and sighed deeply inside as well. I quickly took my hand away.

"Hi Trey" I said in a cold tone, hoping he could take the hint. Apparently he couldn't.

"Oh my beloved Zaira, you still remember me" He said happily "I was thinking that we two could go on a romantic...".

However he never finished, because Quattro had quickly walked over there and grabbed his collar and dragged him back.

"Okay quit it casanova, we are on a job here remember" He said. Trey looked puzzled, then his eyes widened.

"Oh yeah the mission" He said and got up on his feets "I forgot. It is just... she is so pretty and I couldn't help myself". Quattro just sighed. Kite sneered at them.

"Okay you two bunch of idiots, where is my brother!" Kite yelled. Quattro smirked.

"Idiot?! Well that is not very nice considered we know where he is" He said and grinned "And just relax, no harm has come to him. At least not yet".

"What does that mean?" Kite yelled angry. Quattro smirked again.

"When we are finished we will turn Hart back over to you" He said "Or what is left of him".

He smiled a malicious smile. They tossed two duel anchors at Kite and Yuma, which means that they can't leave the duel field. I didn't like this at all. I tried to walk forward, but fell to the ground pretty easy. I couldn't leave or do a thing.

"This would be a tag team duel" Astral commented.

I nodded. I had placed myself up at the wall. I couldn't do much, so I decided to watch. Tori was right beside me.

"Excellent, bring it on!" Yuma yelled. "Just sit back and watch Zai". I nodded.

"I will crush you creeps and get my brother out of here!" Kite yelled and did photon transformation. "Your souls will be mine".

The two brothers also got ready with their gazer and duel disk. I was just wishing and hoping they could win and reach Hart before it was to late. And epic tag duel began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. At the next one the duel begins. I am not sure I write the whole duel in it or not. We will see. However Shark has some fun pow's later on at least and we will also see some memories of the tenjo's as well as Zaira's. So hope it sounds interesting.


	28. Hart, memories and duels part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


Yuma: 4000 lp.

Kite: 4000 lp.

Trey: 4000lp.

Quattro: 4000lp.  
  
  


I sighed deeply when the duel began. I actually wished that I was the one dueling and not sitting here, leaning up at a wall and doing nothing at all. However there were nothing I could do. I was still drained a lot after that event with Hart. I was actually amazed that I could move my hands and feets right now. At the duel field, Quattro was grinning maliciously at both Yuma and Kite.

"You will soon be humiliated, like my other fans" Quattro told them and grinned.

"I am no fan" Kite replied in an angry tone "I just wanna win this duel and get my little brother out of here". Quattro was smirking evilly.

"Keep dreaming Kite" He said and grinned again "I can beat you guys even if I have this hand tied behind my back".

I sighed deeply. Quattro was as cocky as ever.

"Why don't you give your mouth a rest too" Yuma yelled back at him "Let's duel!".

"Do not allow him to provoke you, that is Quattro's strategy" I could hear Astral say and smiled.

Astral was as observant than ever. Yuma nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know. If we lose our cool, then he is gonna win" he said.

"You wanna win" could I suddenly hear a voice say. It was Orbital. "Then lay low your pest and stay out of master Kite's way".

I sneered and was about to plant a boot in the back of Orbital, however Tori was quicker.

"What was that?!" she yelled at him.

Orbital told her that Yuma didn't have half the skills Kite had and other stuff, which properly was true, but it still didn't give the bot the right to insult Yuma. Tori had the same conclusion and threatened Orbital that if he ever insulted Yuma again, she would cut off his power suply.

"Um sure, yes ma'am" Orbital said in a scared tone.

I coughed a little as well and Orbital looked at me too. Then he looked even more scared.

"Oh my these females are a real pain in the processor" I could hear him mumble.

The duel began. Quattro started off by summoning "G.P. Egg head" to the field (gimmick puppet). Then he used it's eff. Quattro could send one card from his hand to the grave, and deal 800 points of damage. Yuma looked in horror.

"He is not allowed to do that?! Is he?" Yuma questioned.

Astral explained that he could, even though it was his first turn of a tag duel. The eff didn't count as an attack. Yuma sneered. Quattro sent the card "G.P. Dreary doll" to the grave and slammed Kite with 800 points of damage.

"You okay?" Yuma asked worried Kite. Kite just snort.

"Worry about yourself" He sneered. Yuma looked surprised at him.

"Not a chance, we are on the same team" he replied.

I sighed deeply. I was not sure how this duel would turn out. Kite being stubborn and refuse help from Yuma. This was a tag duel, which mean they HAD to work together. Quattro ended his turn with a facedown. Now it was Kite's turn.

"It is your move Kite" Quattro told him in a mocking tone "But don't mess this up. If you do, then who knows what happens to your precious brother". Kite sneered.

"That's it! You are going down Quattro!" Kite yelled and drew.

He started off with the field spell card "Photon world". Everything around us was turning into out of space.

"Hold on!" yelled Yuma in panic "We are dueling in out of space, but that means.. ahh no oxygen!".

Yuma was holding around his neck and tried to breath. I facepalmed.

"Yuma, your damn idiot, it is Virtual. We are not really in out of space!" I yelled.

"Really?" Yuma said and slowly let go of his neck. Astral sighed as well.

"Zaira is right. Take a deep breath, you will find out you can breath just fine" He told him.

Yuma did that. I was shaking my head and sighed deeply. Yuma could be such a moron sometimes. The duel continued. Kite summoned the monster "Photon Crusher" to the field and as he did, the field spell "Photon world" activated. Every Time a photon monster got summoned, every player who didn't have a photon monster, got slammed with damage equal to the monster's lv. multiplied by 100. Kite had a lv. 4 monster on the field so they took 400 points of damage. My eyes widened.

"Wait hang on" said Yuma suddenly and looked at Kite "I don't have a photon monster, so I will take damage, just like them". Kite snort.

"It doesn't matter since I don't need you" Kite told him "I can rescue Hart all by myself! Oh and by the way, dueling in space can be quite risky, especially doing a meteor storm".

He had just said that, when meteor from space hit Quattro, Trey and Yuma and gave them 400 points of damage. Tori flipped out on Orbital.

"Kite how dare you injure your own teammate!" she yelled and was strangling Orbital at the same time.

I sighed. They really had no teamwork here. I could hear Quattro grin like hell now. He was smirking at Kite.

"No sense of loyalty" He said "I admire that".

Then he grinned again. Kite only snort and ended his turn with a facedown. Yuma looked angry at Kite.

"You just sold me out!" He yelled. Kite only snort at him too. Yuma sneered "Alright, then I am not gonna worry about you either".

I facepalmed. The only way they could win this was if they were working together. Astral was telling Yuma the same thing. Yuma sneered.

"Yuma, remember, we both promised to save Hart" I yelled "So swallow your pride. There is much more at stake here". Yuma looked at me and nodded.

"It is hopeless you two" Quattro said and smirked "No one of you would save Hart. You of all Zaira should know that. Secondly Yuma is a tweep and Kite is prideful warrior who pressured into fighting to save his little brother. Isn't that true Kite? That Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland promised you that they would cure Hart's illness, if you served them, by collecting Numbers".

Yuma and the gang looked shocked at Kite. I was a little surprised as well. I knew he was collecting numbers to cure Hart, but I never knew why. Although I did suspect something, since he, when he had me as laprat, kept me hidden from these two. Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland. I actually wonder if Kite has his own hidden agenda.

"So I was right" Yuma said slowly "You do hunt numbers in order to save Hart".

Kite didn't reply at that, but he did look at Yuma for a minute. Quattro smirked.

"It is true, Kite may seem tough and ruthless, but the truth is that he is actually only desperate. He would do anything to save his precious brother" He said and grinned "The story is so tragic. I could cry". Quattro grinned maliciously. I sneered.

"Quattro and Trey!" I yelled "Shouldn't you feel compassion for Kite instead of tormenting him and hurting his brother. You have a sister and a family. You are in some way in the same situation. What if it was Grace who was kidnapped and hurt like Hart? Wouldn't you do everything to save her?!".

I looked at the two brothers. They were first both looking at me as well, but then Trey looked away with a guilty and worried look in his eyes. Quattro on the other hand sneered.

"What the hell do you know about that Zaira?" He said in an angry tone "You know absolutely nothing. Secondly who cares. We are in a middle of a duel here".

"I know enough!" I said in a cold tone "Grace told me everything. The only thing she wanted was having everyone together. Just like Kite... wait where is she actually?".

"Um Grace is..." began Trey but Quattro interrupted him. He snort coldly.

"You don't need to tell her anything Trey" He said and looked at me "And it none of your business where Grace is Zaira...". He would have said more, but Kite interrupted.

"Can we get to dueling?" He sneered "The quicker we can finish this, the quicker we can save Hart!".

I looked at him and sighed deeply.

"But Kite she and we only want to help" began Yuma, but Kite cut him off.

"Listen I don't need any sympathy. Not from you or the stupid thief girl Zaira" He said in a cold tone "All that is matters to me is collecting the number cards I need, and I will take both of yours when I get the chance".

I looked over at Yuma. He was looking puzzled. I suspected because he and Astral was collecting numbers as well, and since they did, Kite couldn't cure Hart. However Astral luckily told him, that right now he had to focus on the duel. If they didn't win, there were no chance for Hart anyway. I nod in agreement, but deep inside I was also worried. Trey's sad face made me wonder. _Had something happened to Grace?_ However the duel continued. It was Trey's turn. He drew and looked at me for a minute.

"Zaira, my beloved, please watch me duel" He said and smiled a little, then he looked at Quattro "I am gonna set up the combo brother".

I notice Quattro smirk. This could not be a good sign. He starts up by summoning "Chronomaly golden Jet" to the field. Then he activated his spell "Chronomaly resonance". With it he can summon another Chronomaly monster who is one lv. Higher than the monster on the field. He summoned "C. Moai" to the field. It is a lv. 5 monster. Then he activated his jet's eff. It gained one more lv. He overlaid the two monsters and XYZ summoned "Nb 33 Machu mech" to the field. I was staring in awe. It was the biggest monster I had seen.

"I have never seen a monster, who needed its own zip code before" Yuma commented.

I was totally agreeing on that. Machu mech was enormous. Trey ended his move with two facedowns. Yuma was up. He started off with summoning "Ganbara knight" to the field. Since he summoned a lv 4 monster to the field, he could also summon "Kagetokage" from his hand to the field.

"I am so feeling the flow on this!" Yuma yelled "I overlay my two monsters and now that I have, I can build the overlay network and XYZ summon...".

"Please without a number you are wasting your time" Quattro interrupted.

"Well then since time is on the essence, say hello to 'Nb 39 Utopia'" Yuma introduced.

I smirked when I saw the surprised look on the two brothers face. Apparently they didn't know Yuma had a number. Serves them right.

"He has..." began Trey shocked and Quattro finished "...A Number?!".

"How can that be" continued Quattro "How can that tweep have a number card?!".

"I thought Grace had spied on Zaira and her adopted family? How can she have missed reporting this?" Trey wondered confused "I wished we had known that before. Hey Quattro, I am worried that this boy can see through our strategy, he did watch my duel against Shark after all. Maybe we shall change our game plan? Quattro?!".

However Quattro was not replying. He was looking down at the floor and then suddenly he began laughing like hell. I really couldn't see the fun in all this.

"That is really a surprise, but know that there is a even bigger surprise in store for you Yuma" Quattro said and smirked.

Yuma just sneered and placed two facedowns and ended his turn. It was Quattro's turn again. He drew and played the spell "Level doubler". By sending one card from his hand to the grave, like his "G.P dreary doll", he could double egg head's level up to a lv. 8 monster. Then by banishing one G.P dreary doll in his grave, he could summon the other from the grave to his field. It was a lv 8 as well. He overlaid his two monsters to XYZ summon "Nb 15 G.P. Giant grinder". Yuma looked in horror. Tori did as well.

"I have seen this number before" she said and looked scared "Quattro used it to destroy Caswell and Bronk's monsters".

My eyes widened. So this was the monster who hurt Caswell and Bronk. Yuma had told me Quattro used that one to send Caswell to the hospital. It was the reason his arm was broken. Trey activated suddenly the trap "Number wall". Apparently this trap protected his monster from getting destroyed by any card effects.

"Your number is up kid" Quattro said and before any of us could figure out why, he activated his number's ability.

By using a Ou, he could now destroy every XYZ monster on the field and deal damage to the owners equal to their destroyed monster's attack points. Yuma looked in horror, then a little confused.

"Hold on this eff also destroys your teammates monsters" He said. Quattro grinned.

"No it won't" Trey told him "My monster is protected, so it won't be destroyed. Your Utopia is not so lucky though".

I looked in horror when Yuma got blasted through the air. Utopia was gone and his life points dropped down to 1100.

"Yuma!" Tori yelled in the background "You okay?".

We both sighed relieved when Yuma got up on his feets and on Astral's suggestion summoned "Damage mage" from his hand to the field in def mode. He could summon this because he took damage from an eff just now, and as a bonus the mage returned his life points back to the way they were, before he got that damage. Quattro sneered angry.

"Grr you spoiled my plan your little twerp" He told Yuma "But don't think this is over".

To prove his point he played the spell "Attack gimmick". His giant grinder gained 500 att point until the end phase, and should it destroy a monster in battle the controller takes half of the att point from the destroyed monster as damage. Quattro decided to attack Kite and his photon crusher.

"But they are both equally strong so they will both be destroyed" Yuma said puzzled.

"No that is not true" Astral explained "Giant grinder is a number card, and only a number can destroy a number".

I sneered. Quattro made his monster attack and blasted Kite's monster. A lot of dust were created. Quattro was laughing like hell. Apparently he loved seeing his opponents hurt. He seriously had some issues. However he soon stopped laughing. When the dust cleared, Kite and his monster were still standing. Yuma had in the last minute activated a trap called "Impenetrable attack". With it he could prevent Kite's monster from getting destroyed in this battle and since it didn't get destroyed, Kite didn't take any damage.

"Grr you are starting to get on my nerves kid" Quattro said and ended his turn.

"Yuma, do you think I need your help to survive?" sneered Kite back at Yuma.

I sighed deeply. Kite was damn to prideful. He kind of reminded me of myself, before I meet Yuma and his friends. Maybe that was why I wanted him to be my friend? Not sure.

"I am just trying to be a good teammate" Yuma defended.

"What an ingrate and Yuma just saved his monster!" yelled Tori out. Orbital sighed.

"Sorry, but saying thank you isn't Ma...ster Kite's style" Orbital apologized.

I sighed. It really didn't come to a surprise to me at all. Kite sneered at Yuma's reply.

"Don't help me! We will always be enemies Yuma, anyone with a number card will be taken down by me. That includes your sister over there" Kite said.

I could see that he was pointing at me. I just shrugged. I knew it was pointless to argue with him. Especially right now. However I made a mental note that after I were recovered, I would argue a lot with him about all this. That he could count on!

"Hold on you are doing this for Astral?! You both are?!" He suddenly questioned.

"You are wrong" Yuma replied "I speak for us both when I say that we both know you will carry out your mission no matter what we do. We are doing this for your little brother. Hart, Zaira and I made a promise, that he could see you again, and since Zaira is a little out, I am carrying that promise for both of us".

I was smiling. I kind of didn't need to say anything. Yuma told Kite, what I wanted to say anyway.

"Will you two stop" said Quattro suddenly and I looked over at him. He looked pissed "You are supposed to be fighting me. Not each other. I do not appreciate being ignored. What it the matter with you guys? Don't you find me threatening enough?".

I looked confused over at Quattro. _What in the world was wrong with him? He is yelling up like a little kid trying to get attention?_ I frowned. I wondered if that was why he always was so destructive and rebellious. Maybe he was not getting enough attention at home? With Vetrix being their father, that might well be the case.

"I just think he is obnoxious" Tori commented in the background. Quattro grinned suddenly. I frowned. This could not be something good.

"I have an idea. This will make you focus on me" Quattro said and smirked "I will give you both an inside look at poor helpless Hart. Feast your eyes on this".

He pointed in the air and in front of us all a screen with Hart was shown. He was in great pain. He was wrapped up in these purple strings I remembered from my time at my ritual. The only difference was, that I knew Hart was not strong enough to break it. He was screaming up because of the pain. My body shivered. I didn't like hearing him scream. It rang through my ears. Like someone was standing in front of me and was screaming into my ears in the loudest volume. I instantly covered my ears.

"Ahr make it stop!" I yelled and fell down on my knees "It is... nerve...racking!".

An sensation ran through my body. It was like you were hit by electricity in some way.

"Shit what is this feeling!" I yelled out and a thought hit me. _Shit! I am still connecting to Hart!_ Then without warning I passed out.  
  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


"Zaira!" yelled Yuma shocked when she passed out.

Tori and Orbital was quickly rushed over to her. Kite was yelling his brothers and then looking at Zaira, then back to Quattro with the most angry expression Yuma ever had seen him have ever.

"My beloved Zaira" said Trey suddenly and looked shocked "Brother what did you do? Why did she suddenly collapse like that?". Quattro sneered.

"How in the world should I know? I didn't to a thing" He defended "I just showed Kite, his precious little brother. So Kite how does it feel?". Kite sneered.

"Let my little brother go right now... I demand..." He began but got interrupted by Zaira who let of a terrified scream. Yuma sneered angry and clenched his fists.

"Hart! Zaira is screaming because of Hart" He said out loud "Kite told me they are connected. So maybe when she saw him, it made her connect to him. You gotta turn it off".

The two brothers looked surprised over at her.

"Oh my beloved Zaira" Trey said and looked down in the ground "Quattro you got to turn it off. I can't have my beloved is screaming without good reason".

Quattro sneered a little and turned it off again. Soon after Zaira calmed down, but she was still out of it. Orbital told them, she was only unconscious. Then Quattro smirked.

"It served it's purpose anyway. Her screaming makes my ears go nuts anyway" He told them and looked at Kite "So you want me to release him? Well sorry to tell you that, that is not gonna happen. By the time we are finished it will be to late to save Hart. He may not even recognize you once we are through with him".

"Your animal!" Kite sneered "Release him now!". Quattro grinned evilly.

"Oh what is the matter Kite, oh wait you must be guilty. You know you don't have what it takes to win this duel and save your little brother" He said and grinned.

"Quattro!" yelled Kite and let out a angry scream "You are so going down!".

"Chill out. Think about what you are doing Kite" said Yuma worried, but Kite was in too much rage to listen to anyone.

He drew and summoned "Photon Thrasher" to the field. When he did the Photon world field spell activated.

"You should have turned Hart over when you had the chance!" Kite yelled when the meteors hit everyone beside Kite on the field and gave them 400 points of damage. "I keep pumping away until you are forced to release him. Nothing gonna stop me from freeing my brother. I will destroy anybody who stands in my way!".

"Chill out" said Yuma again and sneered. He got up from the floor.

"Hmm with two powerful monsters on the field. Kite is ready to make his move" Astral commented.

Kite tributed his two monsters to summon "Galaxy eyes Photon dragon" to the field. Quattro smirked evilly. He was highly impressed.

"Do you really think this was a good idea Quattro?" Trey asked worried.

"Kite doesn't have a clue what's going on. Trust me" he told Trey. A white flashing light was suddenly shown in the sky and Yuma looked confused at it.

"Oh no, since Kite summoned another Photon monster, the field spell is activated" Astral commented.

Yuma did manage to shield himself, when the meteors hit again and he got slammed with 800 points of damage. So was Trey and Quattro.

"Galaxy eyes, take aim!" Kite yelled "Destroy giant grinder!".

"Hahaha" said Quattro suddenly and smiled maliciously "Kite fell for it".

Yuma looked in horror when Trey activated a trap called "Stonehenge shield". Since Kite is attacking with a monster with 3000 or more att, the attack is cancelled, the att on the monster turns to 0 and it's effect is negated. Kite and Yuma looked in horror.

"Your galaxy eyes is now completely powerless. It is too weak to put up any kind of fight" Trey told them. Astral looked in horror.

"Those two wanted Kite to summon Galaxy eyes. They set him up" He commented. Yuma looked in horror as well. This was not good at all.

"And we are not finished" Trey said "I use my monster's eff now. By using one Ou, you take damage equal to your monsters currently and former att points".

Yuma looked in horror when Machu mech got an arsenal of cannons out and began firing away at Kite. _I got to do something!_

"Thanks for the duel Kite" Quattro said and smirked "It was fun while it lasted". Then the attack got fired towards him.

"I activate the trap 'Courageous heart!'" yelled Yuma suddenly and everyone was looking surprised at him "By giving up half my life points, I will stop Trey's number's eff this turn and save Kite".

A purple energy shield appeared around Yuma and slowly drained his lp from 2400 to 1200. On Kite's end a green shield protected him from the damage, but Yuma and Astral both hit the ground instead. Quattro sneered.

"The sooner we get rid of that kid the better" He said in a angry tone.

Trey was looking over at Zaira for a moment and then at Kite and Yuma. He was rather touched by Yuma's unselfish way. Yuma groaned and got up from the floor.

"Astral are you okay?" He questioned.

He looked over at the ghost. He flashed in and out right now. A sign that his life force was slowly disappearing.

"Uh... this is nothing" He said slowly and smiled "Just focus on winning the duel and save heart. That is what Zaira would say as well".

Yuma nodded and looked at his sister. He hoped she would get better soon. He turned his attention to the duel again.

"Why did you save me Yuma?" Kite questioned. Yuma just smiled at him.

"It is like I said. I want to keep my promise to Hart" He replied.

Kite snort and said that it was his responsibility and then he placed a card facedown and ended his turn. Yuma sighed. He hoped they could survive whatever that got thrown at them.  
  
  


Vetrix's p.o.v.  
  
  


At the ritual Hart was still wrapped up in the purple strings and was still struggling, but it was no help. Vetrix was grinning and suddenly he felt a weird sensation running through his body. Soon after he was standing in a green forest with a giant lake.

"Yes I tabt into Hart's memory" Vetrix said and grinned.  
  


**Hart and Kite as well as Orbital was standing beside the lake and Kite had just handed Hart a butterfly net, with the most beautiful butterfly, he had ever seen.**

**"Here you go" Kite told him and smiled at his little brother when his eyes lit up like christmas. He quickly took the net.**

**"Thanks Kite that is just the most amazing butterfly you ever had caught" He told his brother. Kite just smiled happily and soon after they had placed the butterfly in a cage. They were all sitting at the lake and enjoying the wetter. Hart was looking at the butterfly all the time though.**

**"It is more like a jewel than a bug, don't you think?" He asked his big brother and smiled "Um Kite, since you caught this butterfly for me, is it okay if I free it?".**

**"But why?" Kite asked confused. Hart smiled a little.**

**"It is just that this butterfly was made to be free, and I don't think it could ever be happy locked in a cage" He told them.**

**"That is logically" said Orbital and Kite nodded. Soon after the butterfly was soaring through the sky. Kite, Hart and Orbital was looking at it go.**

Vetrix was still standing in the background and grinned evilly.

"Thank you Hart, soon all your memories will be mine" He said.

The memory was about to fade away and Vetrix was about to leave, back to his own mind for the time being when he saw it. A white light a little far away. Curiously he approached it.

"What is this?" he questioned "Is that another of Hart memories? No it is too far away. Hmm I wonder..". Then he entered the light.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  
  


**I groaned and woke up in an unfamiliar place. My head hurt a little.**

_**"Mistress? Are you okay?"** _ **Cy said and appeared in full form beside me. I was a little confused by that. Normally he would never do that.**

**"Cy? Why are you in full form right now?" I questioned "Where are we?".**

_**"You will not like it mistress"** _ **he said slowly** _**"We are inside your past memories".** _

**"You mean my memories I can't remember?" I said eagerly "I had hoped that would happen someday". Cy sighed and shook his head.**

_**"No this it memories you remember"** _ **he said and nuzzled my cheek** _**"And one of the dreadful one of them. Hart must have send your soul into your own memories inside your own mind by mistake. I think you can only leave, by relive them, so I want to be by your side mistress".** _

**I looked confused at the wolf, but then I looked shocked around. A giant mansion was in front of us, with fence, garden and behind me was village.** _**No! No! Not this place! Anything but this place!** _

**"Look! It is carrot head" yelled a voice and I froze.**

**I begged it was not that day. Cy grabbed my collar and tossed me on to his back. Then he began leaving towards the voice regards what I was saying. He walked through the fence like we were ghost, which we properly were. We arrived at a giant garden with laundry posts. Then a little away from that was a group of kids and they had surrounded a girl. A girl with orange hair and purple strange eyes. I sneered. This was my time at the orphanage. I clenched my fists. We walked closer.**

**"Uhu stupid carrot head with those creepy eyes. Go away!" the kids yelled and tossed a mud ball in the young Zaira's face.**

**Seconds later every kid was tossing mud at her. Zaira sneered and rushed forward at the boy who had tossed first and tacked him.**

**"I am NOT creepy your little runt!" she yelled and slammed a mud ball in his face.**

**"Oh yes you are. A big monster!" the boy yelled and the other kids tacked her away "No wonder you are an orphanage. You must have scared your own parents away, with those creepy eyes. Fitting for a monster!". Zaira sneered and the kids ran out of reach.**

**"Monster!" another kid yelled and tossed mud at her again "Go back to hell!".**

**Zaira yelled up and tacked the kid. She was ready with a fist this time.**

**"Take that back!" she yelled "I am not a monster. Take it back or I will make you sorry!".**

**The boy looked scared at her. Then before she could hit the boy, a hand had grabbed her arm and made her get up from the boy. A woman, one of the adults sighed deeply.**

**"Figures you were in a fight once again Zaira. What have that poor boy done hmm?!" she said and began dragging her away. Zaira screaming up in her grip.**

**"Let me go! They started it all!" she yelled and was fighting to get free "They tossed mud at me. They called me creepy and monster. They said I shall go to hell and that my parents had abandoned me! They are the bad guys! The bullies!". The lady snort.**

**"Well we have raised the kids to never lie, haven't we" the lady said and sneered "You are really a ugly, creepy, little, monster. Wish we could lock you up, but that is against child protocol. At least we can ground you for today for fighting, and no dinner". Zaira sneered.**

**"But I haven't done anything!" She yelled "It is them. They... grr, you never listen! One day my family will come for me and you will be sorry! My Nii san will come!".**

**I looked from the back of Cy, when I saw one of the nonne's dragging me away. To them I had always been a creature of hell. I really hoped that was not truth. I shook my head.**

_**"You are not a monster mistress. You are just a misunderstood girl. People is afraid of what they don't understand. How are you mistress?"** _ **Cy said worried. I just padded him.**

**"Fine, I am just fine, but can we leave now. I want to save Hart and want to wake up" I said and sighed.**

**Cy nodded. It walked forward and hit a hidden ball in front of us. However before we went through, I couldn't stop thinking one word** _**"Nii san!".** _

**Scene change.**

**We were standing on a green grass field. It resembled one of these field when I was little with Astral. Secondly I had a feeling that it was on earth, but I really couldn't remember being on many grass fields beside, that one with Astral. So why were we here?**

_**"Mistress, this is weird"** _ **Cy then said** _**"I know all your memories, or at least these you can remember. But I am not familiar with this one. It makes me happy for some reason though".** _ ****

**I nodded. I felt happy here too. Wonder why? Then a thought stuck me, if I nor Cy knew of this place, then maybe this place was a hidden memory? Either that or it was one of Hart's. I had first thought that when a girl with orange hair and a boy... couldn't see him closely since his features was all blurry, rushed passed me.**

**"Nii san you can't catch me!" mini Zaira yelled and laughed like hell.**

**Then she continued running through the grass field. The boy grinned.**

**"Oh we will see lil sis" he said and rushed after her.**

**Both laughing like hell. After of some running back and forth, the boy jumped up and tackled her. They tumbled around in the grass and in the end, he was on the top and the victor. Zaira laughed like hell.**

**"Oh well you win again Nii san" she said and he moved away from her.**

**"Yep, no one can win over me" He said "At least not in tag".**

**"In everything Nii san, you are a prodigy" Zaira said. The boy sighed.**

**"Now you are exaggerating Zaira" he said "I can read, but that doesn't mean I am smart. The same with a sword. I have one, but that doesn't make me a fighter". Zaira sighed.**

**"This is one of our last days together isn't it?" she asked "Your training begins soon".**

**"Yeah, I will miss it. However Zaira I have a gift for you" He said and was holding a card towards her. Zaira took it "This is Cyclone beast wolf. I got the card since I know you love wolves. He will protect you when I am not around".**

**Zaira's eyes lit up and she tackle hugged the boy. He just grinned and hugged her back.**

**"Thank you nii san, thank you, thank you nii san, I will keep it on me forever" she said and looked at the card, then smiled "I will call you Cy, that is easier".**

**Then she hugged it. The memory was beginning to slowly disappear. I looked confused at Cy.**

**"That brother... my... Nii san, he gave you to me" I whispered "Why didn't you tell me?".**

_**"Believe me mistress, but I didn't know"** _ **He said** _**"I know what you know. When you lost your memory, mine got erased too. So I remember, what you do".** _ ****

**I felt so confused. Then in front of us a new light appeared. I looked at Cy. He nod and walked forward. Then the light absorbed us. We didn't know a little kid with a stupid mask was looking at us too.**

Yuma's p.o.v.  
  
  


Back to the duel.  
  
  


Kite: 3200 Lp.

Yuma: 1200 Lp.

Quattro: 2400 Lp.   
  
Trey 2400 Lp.  
  
  


"Come on!" yelled Kite at Quattro "Make your move. I need to save my brother".

"Hehe why the rush" Quattro replied and grinned "It is not like Hart is in too much danger now is he". Yuma sneered angry.

"Quit stalling Quattro!" Yuma yelled at him. Trey looked over at his brother.

"Don't push them to far" Trey began, but Quattro sneered at him.

"Too far Trey?!" He said coldly "If you are to soft for this job, then maybe you should leave. So are you dueling or not?".

Trey sighed and nodded. It was his turn. He drew and activated the spell "C. pyramid eye tablet" and with it he could give his c. monsters 800 more att. He activated "Machu mech's" eff. Since a monster's att changed he could blast one of them with the difference as damage. He chose Yuma. Yuma got blasted through the air and now only had 400 lp's left. Trey attacked Kite and his monster, and he would have lost, but luckily Kite had a Trap called "Battle simulation" which halved the monster's att this turn. and neither of them gets destroyed in battle. However Kite still took battle damage. He got slammed to the ground. Yuma rushed quickly over to him.

"You okay?" Yuma asked worried. Kite got up, but he looked beat and hurt.

"Yes I am fine" Kite said coldly and sneered at Quattro "I can still duel and beat them".

Yuma could hear Quattro laugh like hell. Oh how Yuma hated that laugh.

"Oh please it is hopeless, you can't save your brother, but there is still time to chicken out and save yourself" He said and then laughed maliciously.

Kite sneered. Yuma noticed he was still angry and tried to calm down Kite. He gave a great speech about how he had dueled against him and how he knew what was going on. He wanted them to duel as a team. As friends, and not for revenge or other stuff. Kite and Trey, yeah even Quattro looked at him. He of course ended the speech with "Feel the flow". Astral nodded in encouragement.

"It is your turn Yuma, this draw is crucial, so make it count my friend" he told him. Yuma nodded and drew. He had got "Monster reborn" and with it they brought back Utopia. Yuma and Astral made him instantly evolve into "C39 Utopia ray". It made Quattro and Trey rather speechless. They didn't plan for this. Yuma used Utopia's eff. By using a Ou, he could give Utopia 500 att points and at the same time weaken a monster on the field. They chose "Giant grinder" and it instantly lost 1000 att. They attacked the monster as well and destroyed it. A lot of dust got created.

"Yes Quattro shouldn't have any life points left" Astral commented "So he is out of the duel".

Yuma smiled happily. Tori and Orbital was dancing around in happiness too. That until they could hear Quattro laugh like hell.

"Sorry but I survived" Quattro said and the dust cleared. "Thanks to my trap "Gimmick box". Not only do I not take any damage, but this card transforms into a monster card, who's att is equal the damage I would have taken".

Yuma sneered, when a weird box monster appeared on the field with the att of 2500. it was a lv 8.

"It seems he has a counter move for any scenario we can come up with" Astral commented. Yuma nodded, and for safety placed a facedown, before ended his turn.

"You monster's att returns to normal" Quattro said and smirked "No monster of yours would ever be a threat to me. I am too good, and now I am going to prove it".

Yuma looked in horror. This was not sounding good. Quattro drew and played the spell "Junk puppet", which enabled him to summon a G.P monster back from the grave. He chose his lv. 8 dreary doll. Suddenly a yellow symbol appeared on his hand, and before they knew it, he had XYZ summoned "Nb 40 G.P of strings" in att mode.

"Oh how great!" Yuma yelled and looked in horror "How are we gonna beat a number with 3000 att points!". Astral looked surprised as well.

"Obviously you can't" Quattro said and smirked maliciously "First of I think I will unleash my number's fury on Kite".

He attacked with the monster. If it had succeed Kite would have lost, but luckily Yuma had a trap called "Trap reborn" ready. With this trap, by paying half of his life points, he could take a trap from an opponent's grave, like Kite's, and play it right away. Yuma chose "Battle simulation" and halved the two monster's att. Both monster's were not destroyed and Kite was left with 100 lp's. However Kite still got blasted to the ground and groaning in pain.

"Yuma!" yelled Quattro angry "That attack was perfect until you busted it up. This is supposed to be my moment of glory. You are making me look bad kid. You have become a real pest Yuma, but I have become a pest exterminator".

He activated his number's eff. By using a Ou, he could place a string counter on every monster on the field in att mode. Then doing the end phase of the next turn every monster with a string counter get's destroyed. The owner takes their monster's att point as damage.

"Ah what's the plan" Yuma said in a scared tone. Quattro grinned.

"The plan is for you to lose" He said "Your fate is sealed. Both you and Kite are facing utter destruction. All hope for Hart is truly lost. I am pulling all the strings now. There is no way you can save yourselfs, so are you two giving up?".

Then he began laughing like hell. Yuma sneered angry. If they lost would Zaira then wake up?

"They must both be defeated doing this next turn" Astral told him "Or we will lose. Everything depends on Kite now. He must duel!".

Yuma looked over at Kite. He was badly beat up and barely conscious, and then you were asking him to duel? Yuma sneered. He took a step towards Kite.

"Please kite..."Yuma began slowly then he began yelling "Get up! Come on! We can't let Quattro and his brother win! Think about what will happen to Hart! Your brother!".

Kite groaned and his eyes widened with horror.

"My brother" He said slowly. "Oh no! Hart! Hart needs me! Just hang on Hart I will save you!".  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


Around the same time.  
  


Cy and I was standing in a weird building. A corridor of some kind and like the last memory, we had no idea where we were or what memory this was. I hoped in some way that it was my own, but I had a hunch it wasn't. This place looked like I had been here before. I looked at Cy and was not sure what to do, when I heard voices. I knew them.

"Kite, please help me. Kite please help me!" a voice, Hart's voice, said and now I could see two boys and a two security guards a little further down the corridor.

The two guards were dragging away with Hart. The boy was looking at a younger Kite, with begging eyes.

"No!" Kite yelled and tried to run after the guards, but a security fence appeared and blocked his way. Kite tried to reach him doing the bars "No Hart! Come back!".

However soon after, Hart was gone. Kite looked really desperate. I looked at Cy.

"We must help him" I pleaded, but Cy shook his head.

 _"We can't mistress. This is not even our memory. It is the hunter boy's. In here we are only ghosts. We can't help him. Only watch"_ He told me.

I clenched my fists. Then suddenly a man, Mr. Heartland if I was correct and I was pretty sure. No one has a more flashing suite.

"Hello Kite" Mr. Heartland said and smiled "I assume you like to see your brother again. That would only be possible if you show us, you are a team player. You will help Dr. Faker won't you?". 

Kite sneered. He sounded pretty angry. He attacked the man.

"Let Hart go now!" He yelled and tried hitting him.

Sadly he was a hologram. Mr. Heartland smirked and then the hologram disappeared. Kite was lying on the ground.

"Hmm that must be why Kite became a number hunter" I said slowly and Cy nodded. "But I don't understand why are we in Kite's memory?".

Cy shrugged. Then I could hear a laughing voice and a green light appeared. Seconds later Vetrix was standing beside me.

"I can explain that my dear Zaira" He said and grinned "It is because of the ritual. You are apparently linked to Hart, which is linked to Kite of course, and now me". I looked shocked.

"Vetrix!" I said and clenched around some of Cy's fur. I was still sitting on his back "What are you doing here?". Vetrix grinned and looked at me, then at Cy.

"Me? I am absorbing Hart's memory as we speak" He said and grinned again "Then I saw a light hole and ended in your memories. I followed the trail here. I must say you have some interesting memories Zaira, but sadly can't take them because of... this wolf here. It must be your number you are sitting on correct?". Cy sneered coldly at him.

"Hmm not a friendly one that is for sure, but whatever. Since I am here I will take Kite's memories as well. It could be useful" He said "They are not part of your memories so that number can not protect them".

He was holding a hand towards Kite. I sneered angry.

"Stay away from Kite. These memories doesn't belong to you" I said.

Vetrix just smirked and was pointing his green crest at me. Suddenly we were slammed at the corridor's wall, and couldn't move. That was really weird since we were ghosts.

"Oh it actually worked" Vetrix said and grinned "Well it seems your power is not with you in here. Which mean when I take Kite's memory I think I will trap you in here. Stealing your power should be a lot easier then".

I sneered and was fighting to get free.

"You are not touching Kite or Hart!" I yelled "I promised Hart that he and Kite are meeting up again and you can't stop me!". Vetrix chuckled a little.

"Oh really? Who should stop me?" he questioned. I sneered and tried to get free.

"I will" said a voice suddenly and Hart appeared behind Vetrix suddenly.

I looked surprised. Hart let a hand glow and seconds later we were no longer in Kite's memory. We were at a purple place. I had a feeling it was the ritual in some way. Cy and I was able to move too.

"Hart, how in the world did you get in here?" Vetrix sneered.

"You won't take these memories. They belong to us" He said slowly "And you will not touch Zaira either. Her and Kite has protected me and taken care of me. No matter the cost. So therefore they can both use my power. I will protect them!".

Hart let out a scream. A red beam flew out of him and began leaving towards something.

 _"Mistress, we have to leave"_ Cy said _"If we don't then I think we will be trapped in here forever"._ I sneered and looked at Hart.

"But Hart?..." I said slowly. Cy shook his head.

 _"He don't want and can't leave"_ Cy said _"He is saving us. We can't let it go to waist"._

I sighed deeply and nodded. Cy jumped into the blast and we followed Hart's power, wherever it was heading.   
  
  
  


I woke up when I heard a voice I knew was Yuma, scream up. He was yelling Kite's name. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I was once again at the dueling field.

"Cy where are we?" I asked inside my head.

 _"Mistress, I think Hart sended you back to your own body"_ Cy replied.

He did? I tried to get up, but my body were apparently still not fit yet. Tori and Orbital was to concerned about Kite to notice that I was awake. I looked over at him and Yuma. I was surprised to see how much of the duel had changed since I was gone. Yuma and Kite barely had any life points left, and Kite was apparently trying to get up.

 _"Zaira?!"_ said a voice suddenly and I looked around, but no one was talking.

 _"Mistress I believe this is Hart?"_ Cy said confused. I looked really confused.

 _"Zaira"_ Hart said again _"I have given you some of my strength... give the rest to Kite"._ I looked confused around and noticed that I was sparkling red.

 _"Yes Hart I will give it to him"_ I said, even through I had no idea on how, beside... I couldn't walk so that means I had to crawl. I began moving over to Kite.

"Zaira? You are awake?" Tori said and made everyone in here look at me. "Why are you sparking?".

I didn't reply I had to get over to Kite. Tori and Orbital tried to grab me, but the sparks around my body wouldn't let them. Finally I manage to get over there. Kite had moved his legs a little and tried to sit up when I arrived.

"Zaira wha..." He said confused, but I interrupted him.

"This is a gift... from Hart. He wanted you to have it" I said and grabbed his hand.

As I did, a light appeared and surrounded Kite. Before I knew it, he was standing once again. Which surprised everyone. Especially Trey and Quattro.

"He is up?" Quattro questioned angry. I smiled and managed to sit up.

"I can feel it" mumbled Kite and looked at me "This warmth, this strength. I really did come from Hart".

He said and clenched his fists. He looked at me.

"Zaira... thank y... how are you stupid thief girl" He ended up saying.

I sighed. Yep that was properly the closest I ever would come on a thank you. I noticed his deck case was glowing in the same red color as Kite was surrounded in.

"I am a little tired and my body a little numb" I said "But beside that just fine".

"Then rest up then" he said and glared at Quattro "I will take you down Quattro so watch out!".

Quattro was apparently gotten over the shock and smirked at Kite.

"Oh really, your galaxy eyes has no att points and you are down to merely 100 points. How are you able to hurt me? You are as harmless as a fly" Quattro commented.

"I am strong enough to duel you" Kite replied "I got my brothers strength. That is all I need".

I sweatdropped. Yep! That Yuma and I helped him, didn't count as power at all. Kite started of by playing the spell "Overlay regen". Now every monster on the field gained a Ou. I was really puzzled by that move. Then Kite said something I had never thought he would do or say. He asked for help!

"Listen Astral, I will need your help" Kite said "So let's try to work together. It is the only way to beat those two".

Yuma and Astral nodded. Yuma even grinned and Kite was allowed to use his two monster to tribute summon "Photon Caesar". It was a lv 8. monster. It's eff activated. Since caesar was tribute summoned, it counts as 2 monsters. Then Kite overlaid his two monsters and Galaxy eyes. 

"This monster trio is just what I need to build the overlay network and Xyz summon 'Neo galaxy eyes photon dragon'" Kite said and a weird sword appeared. Kite tossed it up in the network hole he created when he overlaid and a giant red black dragon with a att of 4500 appeared. It was the biggest dragon I had ever seen.

"That dragon got a totally makeover" Yuma commented in awe. I nod. Kite used the dragon's eff. When galaxy eyes becomes a overlay unit, every other monster on the field loses all their effects, and by using a ou it absorbs every Ou from the other monsters on the field and gains 500 points for each one. Secondly it could attack as many times extra as the number of overlay unit it stole. Trey and Quattro looked in horror. Which was understandable. It had 6000 att now. He attacked first Trey and blasted him to the ground with 0 att. Then seconds later he did that to Quattro as well. They had won the duel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter and the end of Zexal marathon. It will be a while before I update again sadly. As for the next chapter. They will find Hart and finds out something about Yuma's father. A certain boy appears and Yuma and Zaira have duels in the next chapter. Zaira is gonna have an awesome battle against Haku and her real deck. A spirit decks (created it myself from existing yugioh cards) so hope it sounds interesting.


	29. Visit from the sanctuary. Haku vs. Zaira.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well here is the next chapter. It is a little different than the original or that is what I think.

Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I smiled happily, when the two arclight brothers fell to the ground, declaring Yuma and Kite the winner of this tag duel. Everything made by the hologram returned back to normal, and we were once again back in the old museum. I was leaning up at one of the destroyed pillars, and Tori and Orbital was dancing happily around. That until they figured out they were dancing with the enemy, and quickly stopped what they were doing, and turned their backs to each other. I just smiled a little at that. Yuma was also happy that they had won. Kite just snort and was gasping for air. The duel had set it's toll on him. Quattro sneered angry and got up from the floor.

"This is embarrassing" He said and sneered "We just lost. We lost!".

Trey nodded. He was having some stolen looks at me though. Kite then suddenly fell to the ground. Apparently this duel had been to much for him. Everyone beside me rushed over to him with a concerned look. Kite ignored them. He was glaring at Quattro.

"You are finished. Now tell me where Hart is! Where is my brother?!" Kite yelled.

"Sorry all of the sudden I can't remember" Quattro replied in a mocking tone.

"Okay I got you" Kite replied coldly "Maybe you won't talk, but your soul will!".

I saw Kite use that Photon energy, to tab into Quattro's body and steal his soul, but surprisingly his crest on his hand blocked out the attempt and sent Kite flying instead. Astral tried to retrieve the numbers from Trey as well, but the same thing happened. The crest protected him. I noticed that Trey looked really puzzled. I had a feeling he just saw Astral actually. Quattro snort.

"Nice try, but the crests that we bear protects us from your little tricks" Quattro told them.

I sneered. It was the same in my and Quinton's duel. Cy couldn't get the number from him. Quattro grinned evilly.

"You can't touch us" Quattro continued "You and your little friends may have gotten luckly this time but... What! No! Ahrr!".

Before Quattro was finished with his little speech, a portal appeared behind him, and before anyone of us knew it, let alone Quattro, he got dragged into the portal. We could hear him scream in the background.

"Wow he just vanished" Tori commented.

I sneered. I had a feeling Vetrix was behind this. I noticed that Trey was staring out in the air. Then he looked at me for a minute.

 _"Come Trey"_ I could hear a voice say from the portal and instantly knew it was Vetrix's voice. _"It is time to go home"._

Trey looked at the open portal. Then back at me. He smiled a little sad smile and tossed me a rose.

"Where is my brother?!" yelled Kite in the background. He was quite desperate.

"Zaira, my beloved. I am sorry. I have not earned your love" He said slowly.

"Trey your idiot!" I just yelled and forced myself up on my feets. My legs shaking "I do NOT love you. Get that out of your head! Tell me where Kite's brother is!".

Trey just smiled at me and waved at me with one hand.

"Of course you don't" He said in a sad tone "You can after all not love a duelist who is losing now can you. But a day I will be back and be the duelist you want me to be. So just wait for me okay". I sneered angry at him.

"Trey I didn't mean it like that I meant... I would never love you back!" I yelled, but he had already disappeared through the portal.

I sneered angry. So did Kite as well. After all we had no idea where Hart was. The others looked confused around.

"Where did they go?" Yuma questioned "They just vanished".

Kite slammed his fists at the floor. I took a step towards him, but could barely stand. Orbital gave me some support. After all Kite had ordered him to keep me safe after all.

"Hart" Kite said and sneered. He sounded so sad, but who could blame him.

"Your brother is right here" said a new voice.

We all turned around. At some platform above the entrance door was Quinton standing, and in his arms was Hart. Kite looked shocked at Hart in his arms. He wasn't moving at all.

"Hart are you okay?" Kite yelled "Hart talk to me!".

"Hey, I remember you" said Yuma suddenly "You are that guy from the tower".

I sneered a little. So it really was Quinton who had kidnapped Hart. I was glaring at him. So kidnapping me wasn't enough. Our eyes meet.

"So is he the one who kidnapped you Zai?" Yuma asked me.

He would properly have said a little more, but Kite rushed in and pushed him away.

"What is going on? What have you done with Hart?!" Kite yelled angry.

Suddenly Quinton glowed in a blue color and the blue crest appeared on his forehead. With the help of telepathy, he made Hart airborne and made him slowly land on the floor in front of Kite. Kite fell down on his knees and looked shocked at Hart's condition.

"Hart, what did they do to you?" He questioned. Orbital was quickly by his side.

"Master Hart" he said worried.

I sneered and looked at Quinton. Hart was unconscious and looked tired and beat. It could only be their rituals fault. Kite sneered.

"Who are you? What is wrong with my little brother" He asked coldly.

"That is a simple question, with a very complex answer" Quinton replied "Perhaps another time. You should know that after all he has went through, he still had a little strength left, but he chose to give some to you Kite... and the girl Zaira Wroom".

"What?" said Kite and looked shocked.

He turned around and looked at me for a minute. I just sighed and nodded. I told them everything, in a way, what had happened. I didn't tell about the flashbacks or Vetrix actually. Not fully only that Hart under the ritual apparently indirectly made me see the ritual as a ghost and couldn't do a thing to stop it. I ended the story with Hart and his energy transfer.

"So he is like this because of me" Kite said slowly. I shook my head.

"No because of us" I told him, but Kite sneered.

"No it isn't. You didn't do a thing. I did it by dragging you into this" He said.

I had never seen Kite so sad. I was about to say something, when I got interrupted.

"I actually didn't think I ever would see you again Zaira Wroom" Quinton said coldly "You must be either brave or foolish to involve yourself in all this. After all you just barely escaped the 24 hours of my crest". I sneered angry.

"Shut up! I didn't care about my safety, your stupid kidnapper. I was trying to save Hart from all of you, even if I had to go into the lion's nest to do so!" I yelled.

"Wait so he is that kidnapper" Yuma sneered at Quinton "Okay you have some explaining to do. So start talking". Quinton looked coldly at Yuma.

"It is you again" He said and eyes narrowed "You are as persistent as your father".

"Huh, what do you know of my father?!" Yuma questioned. I was confused as well.

"Your father is alive Yuma" Quinton said "He is in Astral world".

My eyes widened. So did Astral's, but the one who was most shocked was Yuma. I could understand him. This was some seriously big and surprisingly news. This could not be something good at all.  
  
  


Time skip.   
  
  


"Zaira! Zaira wake up!" yelled a voice and I groaned a little. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Shark looking at me. I yawned a little.

"Shark, where are we?" I questioned and looked around. Shark snort a little.

"At your home" he said slowly "Can't you remember that you asked me to give you a ride home?".

I blinked a little with my eyes. I was still a little tired. Right now we were on Shark's motorcycle and we were apparently standing in front of Yuma's house. Correction, I remembered. It was my house as well now. Shark smiled at me.

"How are you?" He asked "Feeling better? You were sleeping so tightly, I was a little worried that you would fall off, but apparently I was worried without reason. You are squeezing my waist so tightly, that it is a little hard to get off here".

He pointed at the motorcycle. I noticed the arms around his waist and quickly removed them. I was a little red in the face. _Well that was embarrassing. I must really have been out of it._ I sighed a little and recalled what had happened.  
  
  
  


**Flashback.**

**We were staring up at that balcony and was staring at Quinton. He had just told Yuma, that his father was alive and in Astral world, which surprised all three of us. Yuma, Astral and me. Seconds later, Yuma flipped out, asking Quinton questions like, where he knew that from, and if he could take him to him, but Quinton didn't reply. He was just having a cold look at all of us. Seconds later a portal appeared behind and then he was gone.**

**"No don't go! You have to tell me what happened?" Yuma yelled like hell.**

**He was sounding as desperate as Kite was, but it didn't help Quinton was already gone. Yuma sneered and slammed a fist at the floor. Then he got up and pretended everything was okay, which clearly wasn't the case, but I had no idea what I could do to help him.**

**"Orbital, glider mode, we are leaving" said Kite suddenly.**

**I turned my eyes towards him, and saw Kite carrying Hart in his arms. Orbital saluted and turned into a glider while equipping himself to Kite. My eyes widened. I suddenly realised that Kite where the only one who could transport me home. Apparently I wasn't the only one.**

**"Hold on Kite, you are leaving?" Yuma questioned. Kite snort coldly.**

**"Yeah, any problem with that? My brother need treatment right away" He replied coldly.**

**"Yeah I understand" said Yuma and smiled "But you are coming back right? My sister needs a lift. We can't carry her home by ourselves". Kite snort coldly.**

**"It is not my problem. I am not coming back" He said "You should have thought about that before Zaira decided to meddle in this".**

**I sneered.** _**Was that the thanks I got for helping Hart?!** _ **Yuma began arguing loudly with the prideful Kite.**

**"I could just give you a lift Zaira" said Astral suddenly. I just sighed a little.**

**"Yeah and give people in the city heart attacks, when they see me float" I commented "I appreciate the offer Astral, but I will not give people a reason to fear me once again".**

**Astral sighed, but nodded. Then suddenly the doors flew open and motorcycle rushed in here. My eyes widened. It was Shark. He stopped the bike centimeters from Yuma. He was looking angry for some reason.**

**"Okay, where is he?!" He yelled and looked around.**

**When he saw Kite, he sneered and glared at him. I had never seen him so angry.**

**"Okay, there you are!" He yelled at Kite "I don't know what your business with Zaira here is, but you keep your filthy hands off her, you pitiful number hun...".**

**"Shark!" I suddenly yelled and stopped Shark's sentence "I am so happy you are here".**

**"You... you are?!" Shark questioned and looked puzzled at me now.**

**"Yeah of course" I said and took one step forward and took his hand "You see I am quite a pinch. I was having a little accident and sadly can't walk. Not really... and well I need a lift to get home and... wait what do you mean business with him?". Shark bit his lip.**

**"I... Um it is nothing. Nothing at all" he tried reassuring me "I heard you were in problems, and... yeah thought he had something to do with it". I looked puzzled at him.**

_**Why did he think that?!** _ **I shrugged. Maybe he thought that because Kite did kidnap me one time.**

**"Well I see everything worked out just fine" said Kite then and snort "Your little boyfriend can bring your home then Zaira. I don't have the time to hang out with you any longer anyway".**

**I sneered at Kite. So did Shark.**

**"We are not together!" we both yelled in unison and looked at each other.**

**Then Shark suddenly looked away. Kite just smirked a little and walked quickly passed us.**

**"If you say so" He just replied "But I have a feeling someone wants that".**

**I looked puzzled at Kite, but he only spread his wings and flew out of here, in full speed. I looked over at Shark.**

**"What did he mean by that?" I questioned. Shark shrugged a little.**

**"Who knows?" He just said "Anyone who could tell me what is going on here?".**

**Yuma began telling everything that had happened.**

I sighed a little. Now we were here. Shark had given me that lift I asked him about, but I actually didn't think I would fall asleep. I must have been tired. Shark jumped off the motorcycle and waited for me to do the same. My body was still a little beat, so it took a little while for my legs to move in the first place. Even through the nap had done me good. Shark eyed me a little and snort. Then he grabbed me. He was carrying me in bridal style and began walking towards the house. I was really surprised at first. Then I sneered angry.

"Ahr, what are you doing?" I yelled "Put me down Shark!". He snort a little.

"And what, wait for you to walk inside" He questioned "You are clearly not cable of walking right now. Let's face it, a snail could even win a race over you". I sneered.

"That is not true Shark" I sneered and pulled in his hair "Now put me down!".

"No I... aw... hey stop doing that. It hurts!" Shark sneered "Can't you just accept, you need help ms. stubborn. I am doing you a favor here. This is ten times quicker".

I snort and would have pulled his hair once again, when Shark shook his head and made his locks out of reach. I sneered inside. So much for annoying him. I sighed inside as well. I would never admit this to him, but it was actually pretty comfortable lying here in his arms. His hands and chest was really warm. We walked inside the house. It was in the middle of the night, but the front door was at least not close. I figured that Kairi had on purpose let the door be unlocked. We walked inside. It was pretty dark in the hallway, but I figured Kairi and grandma had gone to bed already.

"So where is your room Zaira?" Shark questioned and looked at me. I sneered.

"I am not telling. I can take care of myself" I said "Just put me down Shark".

"Give it a rest Zaira" Shark growled "I am not leaving before I am sure you a lying in your bed resting. So stop being stubborn and tell me". I snort a little.

"Nope! I am not the stubborn one, you are" I replied "I am not telling. I can take care of myself. So put me down Shark, or we are gonna stand here forever".

Shark sneered. I knew he was not gonna give in either. In the end we ended up yelling. Something not so important things like, being a proud wolf and a proud Shark. Suddenly the light went on in the hallway and I could hear voices.

"Okay, who is making so much noise in the middle of the night" a voice said and I saw Kairi walking down from the stairs "Yuma if that is you, I am seriously...".

Then she noticed Shark and me. She looked surprised at us. I went a little red.

"Zaira, who is this?" she said and glared at Shark "Are you two... cuddling?".

Shark and Zaira both looked at each other and turned completely red.

"Wha... no we are not" Zaira said in a loud tone.

"Yeah, it is a misunderstanding" Shark added. Kairi glared at them.

"Okay if it is not that, then what are you two doing?" she sneered and glared at Shark "Are you kidnapping her, because then you are gonna get it".

I facepalmed a little. Then my eyes narrowed and a sneaky idea. Shark had to let go of me now.

"No, no I am not" Shark growled "I am only helping her. Tell her Zaira". But I didn't say a think. I just smirked a little.

"Put me down now Shark, or you will be sorry" I said out loud. Shark eyes widened.

"Grr, you are a little sneaky wolf" He sneered "I am not putting you down... I".

then footsteps could be heard and Grandma Haru appeared in the hallway as well.

"What's all that noise?" She asked and looked at me and Shark. Kairi snort.

"I think this male here is kidnapping Zaira" Kairi said and I smirked. Shark sneered.

"Grr, listen I am not kidnapping her" He defended "Look Mr. stubborn is too prideful to admit she needs help. She had an accident and can't walk by herself, so can someone tell me where her room is, so she can get the rest, she needs".

Kairi sneered and was about to say something, when Haru placed a hand in front of her.

"It is upstairs, second door to the right" She replied and smiled.

"Grandma!" I said shocked. She just snort a little.

"Oh I know how stubborn you can be Zaira" Haru said "And this young man is clearly not lying. But hurt her boy and you will feel Grandma's wrath". Shark snort.

"Yeah whatever, I had no intention of that" He replied and rushed up stairs. I was still to shocked to say a word.  
  
  


"Now sleep Zaira" advised Shark and tossed the blanket over me.

I yawned a little. I was still dressed in normal clothes, but I was to tired to even bother shifting into nightclothes. I had a feeling Shark knew that as well. I looked up at him. He had placed himself at a chair near the bedside. He was looking at me for a while too.

"You are damn stubborn Shark" I told him and snort. Shark snort back.

"Yeah just as stubborn as you Mr. stubborn" He replied "By the way nice act down there. What was intentions? Making your foster family hate me?". I sighed a little.

"You letting go of me" I said slowly. Shark sighed a little.

"Because of what? So you could over use your own body" he questioned "Why are you refusing any help from me? From anyone actually". I sighed a little.

"So I am not considered weak" I replied "I can take care of myself". Shark snort.

"Zaira, you are not weak" He said slowly "You are one of the strongest I know, but I understand you though. I hate been taken pity by others as well, but can't you at least let me be there for you, and let me help you. I am your friend, like you are mine".

"Oh yeah you are the one to talk, you are as tough and stubborn as me" I commented and snort, but then smiled a little. Shark snort a little back.

"Fine, if you let me be there for you and help you, then I will let you be there for me and help me" He replied.

I smiled and actually took his hand. Never thought Shark could be that nice. I yawned a little.

"Sounds like a plan Shark" I said slowly and closed my eyes "You are really nice. I think I like you. I am a little sleepy... are you staying until I wake up?!".

"I am not sure Zaira, do you want me to?" I could hear Shark say. I smiled a little.

"Yes I would like that" Then I fell asleep.  
  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  
  


Shark was smiling a little, when he noticed that Zaira had fallen asleep once again. She was so innocent, when she was sleeping. It reminded him that she in some way had this soft side. Shark just couldn't stop staring for some minutes. She was so beautiful. His heart was beating pretty fast. He was holding her hand with both now and he could feel the warm from her. Then he sighed a little. Shark placed his hand at the top of her head and actually let his hand roam through the orange locks of hers.

"Shark" he could suddenly hear Zaira say and he instantly moved his hand away.

He could hear her groan a little, but she didn't wake up. She tossed a little in bed though.

"It hurt" she mumbled a little while later "So tired!".

Shark froze. She was still beat after all that? Shark was actually not that surprised. She had been through a lot, but it actually just made him remember, on who had hurt her. _Quattro! Quattro and his stupid siblings. It had all begun with them!_ Shark sneered. Maybe they didn't directly hurt Zaira this time, but they were the cause she was so tired right now. Shark clenched his free fist. When he saw Quattro again, he was so dead! First he hurt Rio and now he hurt Zaira. They were all dead. He sneered angry.

"Shark" he could hear Zaira mumble once again. She sounded desperate "Shark it hurts, make it stop!". She was tossing around for while.

"Zaira" he said surprised and a little shocked. He took her hand in both his. Like he always did to Rio "Zaira, easy calm down. Don't worry, I will make sure you are not getting hurt. I will make it go away. Just relax a little".

Shark felt a weird sensation running through him. Like he got a little shock. Then seconds later, he noticed Zaira had slowly calmed down again. Shark sighed relieved and got slowly out of her grip. He quickly ran his fingers through the lock of hair, while making sure he didn't wake her up. She was so sweet and cute right now. He let go of her hair and got up from the chair. He had clenched his fists a little.

"Don't worry Zaira I will protect you" He mumbled and sneered in a low voice "I will make sure no one will harm you ever again. I will crush them all, and I will start with Quattro".

Shark looked at his unfinished heart piece. _But to do that, I need to get to the finals._ He sneered again. He needed to leave. He needed to prepare his deck. He looked at Zaira for a moment and sighed a little.

"I am sorry Zaira, but I can't stay. Hope you understand" He said and minutes later he disappeared from the house.

Shark hadn't noticed that a dark purple aura was emerging around him now.  
  
  


Kite's and Co. p.o.v.  
  
  


"Hart!" yelled Kite and ran after the stretcher, where Hart was currently lying. A pair of robots was, in Kite's eyes, running away with him. "Where are you talking him?!".

The robot's ran into a operation room, and Kite would have followed, if it wasn't for Nistro blocking his way to the room. They were at Heartland tower.

"Calm down" He sneered at Kite "Go for a walk or something". Kite glared at him.

"Move it!" he said coldly. Nistro snort. He was staying put, which annoyed Kite a lot.

"You know I can't let you get passed these doors Kite" Nistro replied. Kite sneered.

"So you are not gonna move. Alright then guess we are doing it the hard way then!" Kite yelled and was about to plant a fist in Nistro's face, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with Dextra.

"Back off Kite" she told him "You have to trust Mr. Heartland. He will do everything he can. I know that you are concerned about your brother Kite, but you can't help him now".

Kite sneered and clenched his fist, but deep down he knew Dextra spoke the truth. He looked down at the floor now.

"Tell me" said Nistro suddenly "Why didn't you inform the rest of us, when you discovered that the original number had allied itself with Yuma Tsukumo. Secondly that this girl you had as laprat, the sky girl has something to do with it too".

"Yes that girl flew almost out of that key, the boy had around his neck" Dextra added "Or I think she did. What I know is that she fell down from the sky suddenly".

Kite closed his eyes a little. He wasn't actually surprised. Zaira, that key and Astral had in some way a connection. It was also clear that, the Astral figure called Astral was very fond of Zaira. Almost as a big brother. Oh how Kite wanted to know the answer to that riddle. He wasn't a researcher for nothing.

"You know about that?" He just replied. Nistro and Dextra nodded.

"We do" Nistro replied and smirked. Kite snort.

"Well don't you worry, I have plans to deal with them. Both Yuma and his sister Zaira" He said. Nistro snort a little.

"Deal with them?" He questioned "You just had a tag duel with Yuma like you were some buddies already. No I will deal with them. Dextra told me this Zaira sky girl is having some nice dueling skills. I want my shot at her".

Kite glared at him. He remembered that Zaira wanted to duel him in the finals, and secondly he wanted to uphold his honor and beat Yuma. After that draw of a duel they had, he needed to beat them both. Kite snort.

"You do not want to get in my way Nistro" Kite said coldly.  
  
  


Inside the operation room, was Hart lying on the stretcher and was connected to a lot of machines. Like etc. an oxygen mask, and a heart wave scanner. In a holographic sphere was Dr. Faker shown, sitting on a throne and was looking concerned at Hart.

"Oh Hart I can't help but feel that this state you are in, is all my fault. Dear boy" said Faker.

Mr. Heartland, who was standing in the background looked up at the doctor.

"Rest assured dr. Faker. My people are doing everything they can" He told the man.

"Who did this Mr. Heartland" Faker said in an angry tone "Tell me, who took his powers!".

Heartland began telling the report Kite had given them. Apparently they were strong individuals who bears a strange mysterious crest.

"...Whoever they are, they will no doubt show themselves in the duel carnival finals" concluded Mr. Heartland. Faker sneered angry.

"And when they do, I want you to make them pay for this."He yelled "I don't care how you do this Heartland, but you must recover Hart's power!". Heartland nodded.

"Yes sir".  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


"You do not even know how to get to Astral world".

"That occurred to me, but when my father disappeared, he was looking for the edge of the world, so that is what I am gonna do". I groaned a little. I could hear voices.

"But what about the number's. What about helping me and Zaira recover our memories?" a voice said. I had a feeling it was Astral's.

"Come on, don't try to guilt me. It is just... well he is my dad. I got to bring him back." another voice said.

I groaned a little and opened slightly my eyes. I also blinked a couple of times. What I saw was Yuma, sneaking around in the dark and was about to fill a giant bag, with a lot of stuff. I blinked a little again and yawned.

"Yuma?" I questioned "What are you doing?".

I looked around as well. I could see Astral float beside Yuma, like he always do. Yuma stopped up and looked over at me.

"Oh hi Zai, feeling better? Have you recovered?" He questioned.

I stretched my body a little and moved out of the bed. I must admit I had never slept so well or been so refreshed. I wondered why?! Then I smiled.

"Yeah never felt better actually. Which is weird, the alarm only states I have been sleeping for a couple of hours" I said confused. Yuma only grinned a little.

"Shark must have been taking good care of you" he stated "He did bring you home after all. We meet him on our way back to the house. Tori and I. He said you were sleeping and that he had something to do, so he left". My eyes widened a little.

"Wait Shark, Shark left" I questioned "But I... I was sure he said he would stay until I woke up again. Hmm wonder if I dreamed it".

For some reason I felt disappointed that Shark had left. Wonder why?! Yuma shrugged.

"I don't know, but we can't hang around here all day" He said and grabbed the giant backpack and placed it on his back "It is time to get going".

He began leaving through the window. He had some problem with making the back fit through the window. It was clearly to big. I looked confused at him. Astral flew over to me now.

"Zaira, I am sorry to disturb you, but you got to help me persuade Yuma" He said slowly "He is trying to go to Astral world... as in right now". My eyes widened.

"Astral world? As in your world Astral?" I said confused "Does he know how to get there?". Astral shook his head.

"That is what worries me. After his talk with that individual, who kidnapped you and Hart, Yuma apparently decided to go to Astral world to save his father" Astral said and sighed.

I bit my lip. Just in that moment, Yuma's bag manages to get out of the window and he fell down in the garden. I sneered. Astral was right. We had to stop him. I was happy that I was dressed and feeling well again. I jumped out of the window as well. Astral was already by Yuma's side. He couldn't move that much away from the key after all. Yuma was already trying to sneak away from the house, but when he was about to leave down the stairs, I saw Tori, Grandma Haru and Kairi waiting for him. I smiled a little. Good to know I was not the only one trying to stop Yuma. Yuma smiled awkwardly at them.

"So what is in the bag Yuma" Kairi asked coldly "Finally doing your laundry?".

"Well you are properly not gonna believe me" He said slowly "But there is something you need to know...". Kairi snort a little.

"Oh is it about dad being in some alternative universe or something" she questioned "Well Tori told me everything. So what you want to go to this other world. False. Now just go back inside".

I smiled. Kairi could be damn persuade if she wanted to. However as a surprise, Yuma didn't listen and instead began running off. We rushed after him, when suddenly I could hear a voice talk.

"Don't worry everyone. The master will take of this". Before I knew it, my eyes were covered and a grinning voice said "Guess who!". I had actually no idea.

"Come on, come on, come on guess" the voice said impatient "I don't have all day".

"Haku, let go of me" I said and smiled. No one else could be that impatient.

"Ding dong" she said and I could see again. Beside me was a long, blue haired girl.

"I am Haku, Master Roku's student. You must be Yuma's and Zaira's family. I always wanted to meet you. It is such an honor I..." She said while shaking everyone's hands.

In the end I sighed deeply and grabbed Haku, before she shook someone dizzy.

"Oh it is good seeing you Haku" I said and grabbed her arm "What are you doing here? What do you mean by that the master will take care of this". Haku smiled.

"Oh yes, I am here because I am in the duel carnival" She said proudly "But since the master came to like check on me, we decided to check on you as well. He is with Yuma right now.. Oh my we need to get over there fast".

And before I knew it, she grabbed my hand and rushed down the streets and I couldn't do anything but follow.  
  
  


We arrived at the riverside and found Yuma and Roku dueling for some reason. Apparently Roku had challenged Yuma to a duel. He was stating that Yuma was having a face of someone who was running away, and if that wasn't true, then he should prove it in this duel. I could hear Astral state that he was not gonna help Yuma in this duel, which Yuma just agreed to. He said he could do this on his own. The duel started off and ended pretty quickly. Yuma summoned a bunch of monster's like etc. Gagaga magician and gagaga girl, and in some way managed to deal Roku a lot of damage. He was only having 500 lp's, while Yuma had 3800. Roku had one monster face down and a card Trap/spell facedown as well. Yuma was too hasty and made the monster's attack, which was a big mistake. The facedown card was the trap mirror force and it destroyed everyone of Yuma's monsters. Yuma snort and stated that he had an advantage anyway. Roku snort and revealed his monster. It was "Queen's knight". He then normal summoned "King's knight" and because of it's eff, he could summon "Jack's knight" from his deck to the field. Then he used "Polymerisation" and fused the knights into "Arcana knight joker", who had 3800 att. It was just enough to make Yuma's life points down to 0. Roku made the monster attack and seconds later he won the duel. Yuma sneered angry.

"Grr come on, let's duel again" He told Roku. I sighed deeply.

"No!" yelled Roku and surprised us all "What are you so impatient for Yuma? In your current state, you could never defeat me. Right now you are a fool. Only emotions and no thoughts".

Yuma looked surprised at him and then sighed seconds later.

"It's just that I don't know what to do. If I help Astral, Hart get's hurt. But if Hart is trying to destroy Astral world, and my father is there..".

I looked confused at Yuma. I didn't know Hart was about to destroy Astral world. I looked at Astral and he quickly explained that Hart had said "I am on a mission to destroy Astral world" just before he was taken by Quinton. Astral was not sure if the info was correct or not. I sneered. I just couldn't believe it. Hart was a nice boy. He was clearly not gonna do that, was he? I shook my head. There were just no way.

"So you decided that you would run away from your problems?" Roku questioned "Running off to find your father is certainly brave in theory, but when you don't even know where to start looking, it well just seems like you are running off. Just look at all you will be abandoning. Your dueling, the carnival, your friend Astral and sister Zaira. All that you have been fighting for, and training for. I think you are scared to face your problem, but Yuma, I want you to look down at your feets. Those feet are firmly rooted in dueling. You can't just walk away from it, no more than you can outrun yourself. Dueling is the bond between you and your father. You must trust that the path of a duelist would lead you to the answers you seek" Roku said and ended his long speech. Then he looked at me "That also refers to you as well Zaira. Follow the path of a duelist and you will find what you have been looking for".

I nodded surprised at Roku and nodded. Yuma also cheered on by this and stated he was just gonna take this one duel at the time. A little while later we all returned back to our home with Roku and Haku as our guests.  
  
  


Quinton's p.o.v.  
  
  


Quinton was standing beside his father in that room who was his. Vetrix was sitting in his throne chair and was actually a lot more happier, than he used to be. He had after all been a lot more angrier since Grace let Zaira escape, and made him lose the opportunity to gain Zaira's powers. Quinton knew he had figured out how to get access to Zaira's powers, but he didn't know the plan for that as of yet. He noticed that Vetrix was summoning a red ball in his hand and it disappear and reappear some couple of times. The proud arclight however had his attention elsewhere. He was looking around in the room, looking for something, or in this care someone. Neither of the arclight brothers had seen their sister yet since that day, but Quinton had a hunch she was in here. Somewhere! This room was not so big, but it did have dark shadows in here. She could be hiding in the shadows or Vetrix was hiding her with the crest. He could hear Vetrix grin.

"You will not fine her in here Quinton" said Vetrix suddenly "You are looking for your tiny baby sister, isn't that correct?".

Quinton looked at him and nodded. He would have said "She is your daughter as well", but decided not to. Vetrix grinned.

"You will see her soon. Her punishment is almost over, but since I am in a nice mood I could let you see her a little bit if you like" He said and smirked "Although I first need to control Hart's powers. They have begun to awaken inside me".

He tossed the red ball up in the sky and it grew into a giant red sphere. It created a vortex and began slowly destroying the room. Vetrix used the crest to absorb the powers and bit by bit he gained the power inside his body again. Now in full control of it. Vetrix smirked.

"Now then... let's visit Grace shall we" He said evilly and got off the throne.

Quinton looked at the boy and inside he sighed. He knew he wanted to see his little sister, but at the same time, he knew what was going on. He knew what she was going through.

"We don't need to visit her Vetrix sir" Quinton said and hated himself for this "I will see her when your job on her is done. Secondly there is more important work at hand". Vetrix smirked evilly and looked at Quinton.

"Oh and what may that be" He questioned.

Quinton quickly began telling everything that had happened at the ritual and the double duel.

"Wait you are saying that that boy, Zaira's foster brother, has teamed up with the original number?" Vetrix questioned. Quinton nodded.

"Yes the boy's name is Yuma Tsukumo" He began, but Vetrix interrupted him.

"Wait Tsukumo, as in Kasuma Tsukumo's son. That can't be...! I should have known Grace did spy on... she left it out on purpose Grr!" Vetrix sneered and looked at Quinton "Quinton you are dismissed. I have something I got to do".

Quinton sighed deeply inside, nodded and began leaving. _I am so sorry Grace, but this is your own fault._ Then he left the room.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


We were all sitting outside on the terrace to the garden. Yuma and Roku had a trip in the sauna and was now relaxing outside together with all of us. Grandma had brought us tea, mostly the reason Haku was sitting relaxed beside me, and we were all enjoying the peace and quiet.

"So.." began Yuma and looked at Roku "The guy who put this whole duel carnival together, do you know anything about him".

I also looked at Roku. I was curious too.

"Every light cast a shadow, every puppet has a puppeteer. That is what I know" Roku replied and made us, me and Yuma, look confused at him.

"Huh what is that suppose to mean?" Yuma questioned. Haku sipped the tea.

"Oh how wise master" she said slowly "That is correct indeed". I looked at her.

"You understood that?" I questioned. Haku smiled and nodded.

"Yeah of course. You see the one who is organizing the duel carnival is Mr. Heartland right" Haku pointed out "He is just a face. He has the smile and the voice, but he is not the words. Someone must pull the strings from the shadows right master?".

"Yes you are right Haku" said Roku and smiled "As I expected from you. Yes there is a hidden mastermind behind all this.The man, who is said to have build Heartland city, was a brilliant scientist named Dr. Faker".

My eyes widened. If I remember correctly Kite mentioned him to Orbital once. Maybe they knew each other?

"So what is his story?" Yuma questioned. I also wanted to know that.

"His story is pretty much a mystery. Is he still here? Has he moved on? Nobody knows much about him and that is most likely how Dr. faker want's it" Roku replied.

"Actually I know Dr. faker left one time" said Grandma suddenly "He was on an expedition with your farther Yuma. Actually that was the last expedition your father had before disappearing. Besides one letter 7 years ago, we haven't heard from Kasuma since".

Yuma and I looked surprised at Grandma.

"What letter?" Yuma questioned "You never said there were letter from my dad".

"Oh yes I never told you because it really wasn't that important, until now" Haru said and handed me an envelope with a little letter in it. I slowly opened it and read.  
  


**_My dear mother._ **

**_I am sorry I that I haven't contacted you before now, but things has been a little hectic._ ** **_However I am healthy and in no danger so don't worry about me._ ** **_I have a favor to ask of you mother. If you ever in the future stumble across a girl with orange hair and strange purple eyes, I am asking you to take care of this child._ ** **_She is one of the kind and special. One day she will have great value of our future._ ** **_I trust her, so take good care of her. Her name is Zaira._ **

**_Love Kasuma._ **   
  
  


I looked surprised at the letter. Yuma was reading from behind me together with Astral. They were as surprised as I am. Then Yuma hugged me a little.

"Haha, even my father agrees that Zaira is part of the family" He states "And that I shall share my world with her".

I sweatdropped a little. Astral stated that this must be a sign that I really came from Astral world, since Yuma's dad was there and knew me. I just nodded. Apparently nobody cared about the part with that I had great value over their future. Suddenly Haku got up and she looked around.

"Okay, that was a nice cup of tea. Now to do something" she said and rushed around everyone of us saying "Can I help with something" to everyone here. I sighed.

"Haku" said Yuma annoyed "Does she never relax beside drinking tea?".

Roku grinned a little and grabbed Haku in the collar of her clothes and tossed her out in the garden. We all looked confused at his actions.

"Only one thing makes her calm down besides tea" he stated "And that is dueling. So Zaira is you would be so kind and duel Haku here, and give her a duel so she can calm down for the rest of the evening". My eyes widened a little.

"Me?" I questioned "Why me?". Roku grinned.

"Well you are the only one I haven't seen how it goes with doing the carnival" He said and smiled "Haku would be a fitting opponent, and secondly she has a heart piece remember. You are collecting these aren't you Zaira?".

I flew up from my spot at the terrace and grabbed both duel disk and gazer.

"Okay let's get dueling. It is time to shred some fangs".  
  
  
  


Zaira: 4000lp.

Haku: 4000lp.  
  
  


The duel began. Haku started off. I must admit I was a little curious about what deck she used. After all last time we dueled she used one of the sanctuary's. Therefore I got a little surprised when Haku only placed a monster and a card facedown.

"I end my turn" Haku said and grinned.

She danced a little around. Clearly eager to duel. In the background I could hear Yuma cheer me on. I drew and looked in my hand. I had a feeling Haku was luring me into a trap, but regardless. I summoned "Wolf kid" and with it's eff, I summoned "Beast wolf" and it's eff gave Haku 500 points of damage because it was special summoned. Then I attacked with wolf kid.

"I reveal my monster 'Asura priest'" Haku said and grinned "And it looks like you destroyed it. Uh unlucky me".

Her monster ended in the grave. I looked confused at her. _A priest! She had a priest in her deck. Don't tell me she has a.._ I attacked with my wolf, however Haku was ready this time.

"I activate an eff from my hand, by discarding 'swift scarecrow' from my hand I take 0 damage and the battle phase ends!" Haku yelled and sended the named card in the grave.

Like she said the battle ended and she took no damage. I smirked a little.

"I know what deck you have" I said "You have a spirit deck".

Haku looked shocked at me, which just proved that I was right.

"How... how did you figure that out... on just one turn?" She said surprised. I smiled.

"A spirit deck normally have cards who protects the user against direct attacks" I said "Secondly you had a priest on the field. If I didn't destroy it in this round, it would have returned to your hand after the end phase. Direct attack is your weakness".

I could hear surprised gasp from the crowd. I could see Roku nod in acknowledgment.

"As I would have excepted from Zaira wroom" which made me blush. Haku snort.

"Oh yeah even if you know my weakness, it doesn't mean you will win Zaira" She said "I know your weakness as well. Your bond with the monster's is yours".

I shrugged. That may be true, but there were no way she could break it. I ended my turn with a facedown. Haku drew and smirked. She played the spell "Double summon". Now she could normal summon two times in this round. She summoned "Izanami" to the field. Also a spirit, and when it was normal summoned, she could discard a card from her hand and add a spirit to her hand from the grave. She chose of course her "Asura priest" and instantly summoned it as well. Then she activated the spell "Black pendant" and gave her priest 500 extra att. (2200 att) Azura's eff was that it could attack all my monsters on the field. I sneered. There goes my defense. She destroyed both my monsters and gave me 1400 for my monsters. She also attacked with Izanami and got 1100 as well. I sneered again. Okay I was overconfident. Haku was pretty good. That spirit deck was really good. But now the spirit's returned to her hand. I was at least safe for now.

"I overlay my two monsters and xyz summon" Haku said and caught me by surprise once again "I XYZ summon 'Water fairy of the deeps'".

A long blue haired lady, dressed in a white long dress and had a blue staff in her hands appeared. She was a Lv4 fairy type with 2200 att and 2000 def. (picture) I gasped. Okay Haku was really good at surprising her opponents. Suddenly I got slammed with 500 points of damage. I had totally forgotten her "Black pendant". When it leaves the field, the opponent lose 500 life points. Haku grinned happily.

"I end my turn now" she stated "But just wait until you see her eff Zaira. You are in for a treat".

I sighed deeply. I was not questioning that at all. I was sure there was a reason Haku had summoned that monster and didn't attack. I drew. _Believe! Believe!_ I had already decided before the match not to use Cy since Haku had no numbers. I will not be like Yuma and rely on Cy forever. Therefore a lot of combo's was merging inside my head now. I just needed the right cards. I looked at the cards. I played the card "Pot of greed" and got two more card. _Yes one of them was here. I just have to survive one more round._ I looked at Haku. That monster surely have a special eff. I had to be careful. I placed a monster facedown and a facedown card and ended my turn. I looked at Haku. At least Haku only had one card right now. She drew.

"And now for the main event" Haku said and danced a little again "My monster's eff. Once per turn, I can summon one spirit monster from my hand, regardless how powerful. It is treated as a normal summon though. I summon 'Yamata dragon'".

I looked shocked at it. It was a lv. 7 monster with an att 2600 and 3100 def. Water appeared on the field and when it disappeared the dragon was on the field. If it ever gave me battle damage, she could draw until she have 5 cards in her hands, but it that happens I am dead. Haku attacked with her two monsters. I quickly revealed my facedown card. "Negate attack". I sighed relieved. I was still in it. Haku sighed.

"You are stalling" She said "What are you waiting for? A super card? I already figured out you won't use Cy. If you would, you would have done it with Beast and wolf combo".

I shrugged. Haku was pretty good at figuring people out apparently. Her dragon returned to her hand. I drew and looked at the card. I sneered. _Not the card, but maybe I could.. Ah I have my comeback._ I smiled. I played "Graceful charity" and drew three cards, then discarded two. Two normal monsters.

"It have been a good duel Haku" I said and smiled "You are really a worthy opponent and it has been a honor dueling you, but it is time to end it". Haku looked puzzled.

"End it? But I am in the lead. What could you possible have that can turn things around" she questioned.

I smiled and revealed my face down I had placed in the start of the duel. It was called "Slave to the wolf". I could steal her monster until the end phase, but if I did, I should pay 500 points when it returned to her. I was gonna end it before that. I took control of her fairy. Haku looked shocked at me. She was wide open now. I activated the spell "Synthesis spell". Haku's eyes widened.

"A ritual spell card" She said surprised "But I didn't know you had ritual monsters".

"Yeah I always relies on Cy or XYZ monsters, but this deck is actually a ritual deck" I told her "The XYZ's was something I added. I sacrifice your fairy (lv4) and a lv4 monster from my hand. This monster only require a sum of six or above, but 8 stars is just as useful. Behold 'Lycanthrope'!".

A giant bad boy werewolf appeared on my field. It has 2400 att and 1800 def. Haku looked at it.

"Um you calculated wrong" she said "This monster is not enough for me to go down to 0".

I just smirked and played a field spell "Wolf cave". It gave all wolf monster 500 more att. I attacked and dealt Haku 2900 points of damage, leaving her with 600 lp's left. Haku still looked puzzled at me. I grinned a little.

"Did I forget to mention, when this monster deals battle damage, you lose 200 points for every normal monster in my grave" I said "I have 3 normal monsters, so you lose 600 life points".

Haku got his by virtual fire and she had lost the duel.  
  
  


I sighed relieved and took of Gazer and duel disk. Then I walked over to Haku and helped her up and gave her a extra handshake for good sportsmanship. Haku also gave me a heart piece. I smiled. At least I was getting there. To the final that is. Yuma and Astral as well as the others congratulated me. Roku was proud of us both and stated we would turn into fine young duelists. I smiled by that statement.

"So Haku, how many Heart pieces do you have?" I asked and was Haku flinching.

"Um I um had one" she mumbled slowly. My eyes widened.

"Wait are you saying you are out?" I said in disbelief "That I got your last heart piece".

Haku slowly nodded and grinned. I couldn't believe it. Haku was this awesome duelist and then she only have 1 heart piece doing the three days event.

"Well maybe I should explain" said Roku and coughed a little "You see Haku has a good nature. She just can't stop helping others, regardless what. When she challenges people to a duel in the carnival, she does it because she knows the person has problems. Sometimes she wins and get the heart piece, and the same time she had been helping the poor soul. Other times she has lost to demonstrate a point, which leads us to where we are now. Kicked out of the carnival". Roku sighed.

"Yep, but it was worth it" Haku said and grinned. She grabbed Zaira's hands "I never had such fun duel. We are best friends for now on right Zaira? I know you will win the carnival and make me proud that I gave you that piece".

Zaira was a little stunned, but did nodded a little later. Haku smiled and danced a little around. She hugged me a little as well and pointed at the sky.

"Look there Zaira, you see that star" she said and I nodded a little "That is your victory star. If you just follow that one, victory will be assured".

"Where? Where?!" yelled Yuma and rushed over to us "Where is that victory star? Do I also have one?". I sighed deeply. Astral did as well.

"That was a girl talk Yuma" I sneered "And you don't have a victory star. You lose to often".

Yuma looked really offended. We were about to fight, when Kairi coughed a little. She stated it was late and that we needed to go to bed. I should share room with Haku and Yuma the attic with Roku. In the end we decided to get a good night sleep. I smiled. Tomorrow I would get the last pieces I needed. You could count on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Well that was a hard one. The duel especially. Oh by the way, all cards beside the xyz monster in Haku's deck exist in the real world as cards. You can look it up on wiki. Zaira's is mostly made by yours truly. Next chapter is also a hard one. Again Zaira duels.. she has a battle royal. Not gonna tell against who, but I can tell you this.. it is gonna be epic. So hope you can wait that long. :D


End file.
